La decisión
by Bellumy
Summary: La historia es una versión de mi mente sobre la continuación del anime, claro que si es buena o no depende de su opinión, así que por ello les invito a qué lo lean y decidan. Capitulo 71 Hace 5 años..
1. La decisión de Sesshoumaru

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inuyasha no es mio ni tampoco sus personajes, por lo que no voy a ganar nada con estas narraciones.

Cualquier similitud con otros Fanfics es coincidencia, realmente no tengo tanta memoria para saber de donde saco las frases simplemente me apraecen en la mente y punto. En fin espero que les guste.

**La decisión de Sesshoumaru**

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede viven tanto humanos como demonios o quizá semi-demonios, eso es Inuyasha el hanoy que queria la perla de los cuatro espiritus ahora trabaja con Miroku haciendo algunos exorcismos y siendo en parte el peluche de sus pequeñas. De tanto en tanto, su hermananastro Sesshomaru viene a ver a su compañera Rin, eso es algo que quisiera no oler pero ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la pequeña, puesto que en cierta forma era bastante parecida a su Kagome. Todavía sigue sin entender como el arrogante de su hermano sigue visitandola lo normal es que se haya deshecho de la pequeña para poder entrenar su nueva espada Bakusaiga y ya no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo (visitarla), pero Kaede le dijo que la situación de Rin era particular que su estancia dependía de lo que escogiera al hacerse algo mayor.

_Escena retrospectiva_

Una obertura del Meidou rodeo a Kagome absorbiendola a su interior. Inuyasha abre un portal del Meidou Zangetsuha (Luna infernal, no sé si está bien escrito) para ir a buscarla dejando a todos pasmados sin saber que hacer.

_- "Inuyasha , con volverá con Kagome como siempre hace, ¿ Verdad ? "_ ( Shippo esta medio llorando )

_- "No te preocupes Shippo , seguro que si . Pero he aquí que me pregunto si es este el verdadero deseo de la perla de los cuatro espíritus ¿ Como es que se ha llevado a Kagome si ya tiene a Midoriko quien creó la Esfera y a Naraku como suplantador de Magatsushi ? "_ - Pregunta Sango a Miroku .

_- "Lo más seguro que la misma perla quiera incrementar su poder propio. Piensa que la perla es fruto de la unión de la alma de Midoriko , una sacerdotisa humana , con todos los demonios que llegó a reunir y un semidemonio como Naraku que amaba en secreto la miko y vendió su alma como él . En otras palabras necesita a Kagome como substituta de Midoriko . "_ - Decia Miroku mientras miraba las nubes .

- _"¡ Pero no es justo ! ¡ Debemos hacer algo para ayudarles ! ¿ no? " ._ Rin mira interrogativamente a todos, quedando en última instancia con los ojos de Sesshoumaru .

- _"Eso no es mi problema , vamos Rin " ._

Al parecer eso fue lo que la pequeña no esperaba oír, y sin pensar en lo que decía , empezó :

_- " Pero señor Sesshoumaru , UD . Seguro que puede encontrar una manera de encontrar a su hermano ... "_

El resto del grupo de Inuyasha empieza a mirar Sesshomaru . Mientras la vieja Kaede esta llegando a su posición .

_- "Si ese inútil ha decidido utilizar meidou para encontrar la Humana , él mismo deberá ser capaz de salir de él . Si no nunca habría sido capaz de controlarlo . "_

_- "Casi parece como si lo estuviera elogiando "._

_- "No creo que sea su intención. " - _Le susurro Sango_._

Como era costumbre Shippo hizó su típico comentario que decía obviedades aunque no era algo que a muchos les agradaba, en especial Inuyasha . Para sus adentros se alegró de que fuera Sango quien le contestará y no el hanoy quien le pegaba siempre .

Rin ya empezaba caminar junto a su señor Sesshoumaru y Ah-Un cuando habló la vieja Kaede .

_- " Espere un momento señor Sesshomaru , ya sé que Rin quiere ir con usted y no se lo pienso impedir, pero me gustaría que se quedarán tres días al menos. Les vendría bien descansar un poco después de derrotar a Naraku y seguro que los pequeños estarían encantados de jugar con otros niños de su edad. "_

_- " ¡¿ A quién llamas tú pequeño , vieja bruja ? " _- Dice Jaken moviendo su báculo de dos cabezas de un lado a otro lado de Ah -Un . "

_- "Señor Jaken esa no es forma de hablar a quien le ha dado cobijo éstos últimos días . " _

Últimamente Rin tenia la mala costumbre de regañarle como si fuera un pequeño niño en vez de hacerle caso y no sólo eso su amo Sesshoumaru no parecía importarle la insolencia de los últimos días . El demonio sapo sabia que no debía decir nada pero no se pudo contener la ira . Por qué siempre la pequeña le sacaba de las casillas .

_- "¡ Y que más da , no es que tuviera otra opción, no podía dejarte sola con los humanos mi amo Sesshoumaru jamás me lo perdonaría ! "_

Sesshoumaru escuchó la frase del sirviente fiel pero inútil, que le hizo recordar que casi pierde a Rin por cuarta vez . La primera extracción cuando Naraku la utilizó como señuelo para huir de sus intentos fallidos por absorber su poder demoníaco , la segunda ocurrió cuando Suikotsu la llevó a aquella aldea del monte Hakurei , la tercera cuando su madre abrió el meidou del que salió el sabueso que la deboró en el infierno y la última con Magatsushi , espíritu malvado de la perla . Allá por donde vaya siempre habrá alguien o algo que la apartaría de su lado, no pasaría esta vez.

_- " Jaken . Nos quedamos . "_

- " Ehhh "( Poniendo ojos como platos de la misma manera que el resto excepto Rin quien le sonríe alegremente )

Ya en el pequeño pueblo los aldeanos empiezan a rumorear sobre los acontecimientos transcurridos hace poco pero se resignan a reconstruir su poblado como hacen siempre después de una batalla. Por suerte esta vez tenían una pequeña sonrisa en la cara puesto que el conocido mujeriego persigue chicas por fin iba a casarse.

_- " Kohaku , Debes estar alegre por tu hermana "._

_- " Umm Rin .. si ... por supuesto que si. Estoy contento de ver mi hermana feliz . Pero aún así no estoy tranquilo del todo. Por mi culpa nuestro padre no estará aquí para darle su bendición."_

_- " Um ."_

esshoumaru ve la escena con ojos curiosos y a la vez comprensivos, a pesar que en su mirada no desvela más de la cuenta se encuentra un poco molesto por la presencia de ese sirviente de Naraku, desde la primera vez que lo vio ese chico no le gustaba en nada pero permitiría que se acercara a Rin sólo para que ella no se enfade por lo que iba a hacer.

La cabaña de la vieja Kaede estaba cerca de donde se preparaba la pequeña celebración y ,por suerte, mientras la mayoría del poblado se apresuraban a preparar la ceremonia encontró a la anciana sola recogiendo algunas hierbas de un botijo para colocarlas en su cesto.

_- "Señor Sesshoumaru , ¿ A qué se debe este honor? "_

_- "Quiero que cuide de Rin por mi ."_

Se hizo un silencio durante dos minutos donde Kaede parecía reflexionar más sobre algunos asuntos.

_- " Entiendo . Pero sabe Rin no le gustará un entorno humano sin su compañía. ¿ No seria posible que hablará con ella sobre lo que piensa hacerle ? . Al fin y al cabo es una persona y no una cosa y. .. "_

_- "Que errante. Usted pidió que debería relacionarse más con humanos para aprender a valerse sola. Cuando crezca así podrá acompañarme tal como lo había hecho si así lo desea ."_

Con estas palabras se fue dejando anonadada una anciana Kaede y con una responsabilidad , pero una que haría de muy buen grado .

Fin del flashback .


	2. La propuesta de una cena

La propuesta de una cena

_Flashback del cómic número 558 de Rumiko Takahashi_

Era un día soleado tanto Kagome como Inuyasha estaban sentados en la hierba, ella buscando alguna hierba medicinal que poner al cesto y él observando con atención como lo hace.

_-" Pensé que Rin se iría con Sesshoumaru."_

_-"La anciana Kaede lo dijo que Rin probará por algún tiempo vivir en una aldea de humanos para que en el futuro pudiera escoger lo que quería."_

Justo en aquél momento cae una sombra sobre ellos. Al mirar al cielo ven una figura familiar volar con elegancia, sobre el fluffy de esa figura el viejo Jaken nota la presencia de la joven miko y de Inuyasha.

_-"Ah.. Señor Sesshoumaru es Kagome."_

_-"Cuñado." - Kagome decidió gastarle una pequeña broma. Hacia tres años que no le veía y en esos tres años supuso que tanto su marido como él habrían hecho las paces pero al ver la cara de ambos estaba bien equivocada._

_Fin del flashback_

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru, ya hace casi dos meses que no le veo, ¿donde ha estado?"_

La pregunta de la joven de doce años quedo en el aire durante unos minutos. Ni tan siquiera el sapo le contestó con sus impertinencias, eso no indicaba nada bueno. Su intuición femenina le indicaba que estaba entrenando Bakusaiga como lo menciono una vez, pero había algo diferente. Él parecia incluso ruborizado. Cuando del interior de su armadura sacó un bonito kimono de color rosa.

– "_Rin, ten este kimono . Haz uso de él como te plazca."_

– "_Es muy bonito. Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿puede quedarse a cenar así me verá con él puesto?"_

Hubo otro silencio en el que el trío pareció acomodarse por segunda vez. Rin miró expectante a su señor esperando la respuesta. Sesshoumaru por primera vez apartó la mirada de su compañera para pararse en el suelo a pocos metros de distancia divisó una pequeña flor blanca como las que solía obsequiarle Rin cuando iba con él. Su intención era regalársela también pero algo no le dejaba hacerlo. Un sentimiento, vergüenza quizá, no, ¡no podia ser! ¡él era un demonio como iba a tener vergüenza! Y ¿sobre qué?

– "_Rin te veré dentro de unos días cuando lo haga tendrás una cena como en los viejos tiempos."_

Rin no pudo contener su alegría y abrazó con más fuerza su obsequio. Y como hacía de niña, la pre-adolescente corrió hacia la casa de Kaede para probarselo.

En el aire Jaken suspiró para sus adentros. _Desde que Rin vive en esa aldea mi amo Sesshoumaru busca más presas en el mundo demoníaco, de hecho ese no es el problema. Nunca admitirá que ésta de los nervios. Ay... (suspiro mental) ¿quien lo hubiera pensado que mi amo el poderoso Sesshoumaru necesita una humana para relajarse?_

– "_Jaken. Te has ganado tu permiso para relajarte."_

Dicho y hecho, Sesshoumaru meneó fluffy (el manto peludo blanco) dejando caer a gran altura a Jaken quien cayó de lleno en unos matorrales. Mientras él cruzó una especie de barrera invisible en el aire que daba al palacio de su madre.

– "_No es justo ¡porque siempre tengo que recibir ese trato! Toda la culpa es de Rin si hubiera insistido más seguro que hubiera estado aquí con nosotros".-Paró un momento a pensar detenidamente un plan para lograrlo.- "Si quizá puede funcionar, al fin y al cabo le prometió una cena como en los viejos tiempos."_

Kaede estaba preparando la comida cuando notó la presencia de su alumna quien estaba alegre como unas castañuelas. No reparó en el motivo cuando miró lo que llevaba en su regazo.

– "_¿Acaso el señor Sesshoumaru te trajo algo otra vez?" - Preguntó un tanto sorprendida._

– "_Es un nuevo kimono."_

Rin ya estaba algo más calmada no quería que la anciana descubriera que estaba muy pero que muy alegre de lo que le había prometido Sesshoumaru.

Decidió ponérselo en privado para ver como le quedaba. La longitud de las mangas era un poco larga para su gusto pero podía acostumbrarse, en cuanto a lo largo del kimono este caía por los suelos y por cada paso que daba este rozaba los suelos. No entendía como Sesshoumaru no se dió cuenta que era un poco inapropiado para una aldea cuyo principal empresa era el cultivo. Rin suspiró, era evidente que como hombre no entendía las necesidades de una mujer.

– "_Oh kagome ¿qué has encontrado algunas hierbas más?"_

– "_Sí anciana Kaede, pero no tengo tantas como hubiera querido. El hambriento de Inuyasha olió tu comida desde la distancia en vez de ayudarme a encontrar manzanillas." - Kagome explicó mientras hacia una mirada que parecia decir no si no se puede pasear con un perro hambriento._

– "_¡Oye!¡Eras tu la que estaba aprendiendo a hacer medicinas porqué me metes a mí!"_

– "_Ya pero podrías haberme ayudado un poco más."_

– "_Siempre igual es que no te he ayudado ya bastante. La mayor parte de las hierbas que llevas en tu cesto son gracias a mi potente olfato no a tu vista humana."_

– "_SIENTATE"_

_Inuyasha cae de frente al suelo mientras mira a Kagome con ojos de yo no he roto un plato._

– "_Inuyasha siempre es tan divertido y más desde que usted a vuelto a él. Estoy impaciente por ver a sus hijos."-Comentó una Rin que olvidó quitarse su nuevo kimono porque no quería perderse la nueva escena de la pareja._

– "_Oh pero que cosas dices." -Kagome en su rubor se puso las manos en las mejillas. Luego se dió cuenta del nuevo traje de su compañera.- "Rin,¿y ese nuevo kimono?"_

– "_Oh. Me lo trajo el señor Sesshoumaru."_

– "_En serio. Así que era sólo por eso por lo que venía. ¿Dime y siempre que viene te trae algo? - Kagome pregunto ahora con un poco de picardia._

Rin se quedó un poco pálida realmente Kagome era suspicaz sino iba con cuidado acabaría descubriendo la propuesta de la cena con Sesshoumaru.

– "_Al parecer Rin es una chica muy especial para el señor Sesshoumaru creo que tiene el poder de hacerle cambiar para bien."- Dijo la anciana._

– "_FEH. ¿Que Sesshoumaru puede cambiar para bien? ¡Eso solo pasaría si el infierno helará1 Es más estoy seguro que lo único que es especial para él es su nueva espada Bakusaiga."_

– "_SIENTATE Inuyasha, que es tu hermano un poco de respeto. Parece mentira que no tengas aún ni una pizca de sensibilidad. Ay lo siento mucho, Rin. Ya sabes como es él"_

– "_Se equivoca señor Inuyasha su hermano es la persona más amable, cariñosa y fuerte que haya conocido jamás. Y además él no tendrá una cena con su espada sino conmigo."- Rin al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que no tocaba se tapo la boca con ambas manos._

– "_¡UNA CENA!"- Gritaron los tres al unisono._


	3. La historia se complica

_**Descargo de responsabilidad**__ Inuyasha no es mi obra si no de Rumiko Takahashi como todos saben._

_En este capitulo he decidido escribir un poco más en forma de narración espero que no les desagrade. Bueno eso si es que hay alguien que lo lea __L__. Es broma __J__ seguro que hay alguien por ahí, ¿verdad?_

_**La historia se complica**_

_El palacio inu daiyoukai siempre grandioso y rodeado de nubes de misterio, un lugar rodeado de los mejores guardias para proteger los tesoros que esconde y a su señora madre. Su señora madre quien le tendió una pequeña prueba de su padre y en la que Rin tuvo que morir para enseñarle lo que era la compasión. ¿Como podía olvidar aquello? _

_No podía aun así no tenía rencor a su madre, pero detestaba que siguiera las ordenes de su padre muerto ya hace 200 años. Todo lo malo que había recibido estos años se lo debía a él. Su padre nunca pensó en él, es más desconfió de él en todo momento, al final se desveló que las dos espadas heredadas eran en realidad una y qué pertenecían a su hermano menor y aunque finalmente logró obtener una que no tenía nada que ver con el legado de su padre, no paraba de pensar que lo despojó de todo. Bueno es cierto que llevaba a Tenseiga con él a pesar suyo, no podía negarle a Rin, quien recogió la espada de Totosai, que la llevaría con él. No obstante..._

– "_Sesshoumaru así que vuelves a ser tú ¿esta vez vienes a visitar a tu madre sobre Tenseiga o Bakusaiga? Dime no hagas esperar a tu madre."_

– "Ya sabes que eso no lo deseo y sí, quiero seguir entrenando a Bakusaiga."- dijo fríamente el joven señor.

– "Bien, entonces disfrutaré con tu entrenamiento." - dicho esto a su madre se le encendieron los ojos a unos carmesí, y del Meidou-Seki surgió una luz negra que envolvió a Sesshoumaru arrastrándolo a un lugar del infierno.

– "Tonto. Nunca aprenderá las lecciones que su padre con tanto esfuerzo hizo para él. Ay … que hijo tan ingrato" (esto lo dijo dramatizando como de costumbre la falta de modales de su preciado hijo). _"Dime esposo mío ¿que debería hacer?." _- lanzó la pregunta al aire esperando recibir una respuesta que sólo ella oiría.- _"Y encima esta vez, no se ha traído a ese pequeño demonio para entretenerme ¡que egoísta, no pensar en los sentimientos de su madre! Sólo viene a verme por su espada nueva, que chico tan malo."_ - la gran dama inu lanzó un pequeño suspiró- _"No hay más remedio tendré que traer a la niña de vuelta para qué recapacité sobre su futuro". _

Jaken empezaba a recolectar todas las florecillas que encontraba por el camino tal como recordaba que la pequeña Rin hacia antaño. Ya habían pasado tres años des de aquello y aunque al principio pensó que sería beneficioso volver a las andadas con su señor se encontró a un amo más irascible que nunca.

El primer año su señor recorría grandes terrenos en busca de algún rival digno para Bakusaiga, pero lo único que encontraban eran esos inútiles humanos que siempre estaban en medio de su camino. Para colmo las primeras veces que visitaban a Rin ésta le decía que Kaede era muy amable con ella y que incluso Inuyasha estaba triste por la ausencia de Kagome, que si los bebes de aquél fastidioso monje, y así un largo etcétera. En fin, un conjunto de sandeces humanas que hacía daño a los oídos de cualquier demonio. ¡Parecía que la niña nunca hubiera viajado con ello!, pues no entendía su comportamiento. Ella sabía muy bien que a nosotros los demonios no nos gustan ese tipo de conversaciones y¡ menos si todas ellas eran sobre humanos insignificantes! ¿A qué jugaba? No lo sabía, pero presentía que todo era influencia de aquella vieja bruja de Kaede y del grupo del idiota de Inuyasha.

Al segundo año sus sospechas se confirmaron, Rin con su nuevo kimono verde con flores blancas actuaba de forma aún más extraña y lo peor de todo es que la mayor parte de las veces que la visitaban al lado de ella estaba aquel sirviente de Naraku, ese niño pecoso y llorón que los acompañó durante unas semanas que para él fueron eternas. Sabía que aunque no lo dijera su amo Sesshoumaru lo odiaba al igual que él y que si lo aceptó en el grupo fue para no aguantar los quejidos de Rin. Pero lo que más odiaban del chico era su constante lloriqueo por lo que hizo en el pasado, era la cosa más irritante para escuchar después de todos los disparates de Rin, claro. Sin embargo, que autocontrol, que disciplina y que nobleza la de su señor Sesshoumaru, en muchos momentos con ella vio cómo se acercaban demasiado con lo que ellos llamaban simples juegos de niños y en todas aquellas ocasiones aguantó estoico su ira, pobre Rin ¿de verdad se pensaba que el gran demonio de su amo iba a caer en la estúpida trampa de los celos humanos? Lejos de la realidad, él empezó a hacer algo que el chico no podía, obsequiarle con muchos más regalos de los que pudiera imaginar, algunos de los cuales venían del mismo palacio real de los inu. Lo que más le gustaba era ver la cara de tonto que se le quedaba a Kohaku cada vez que su señor Sesshoumaru le entregaba un paquete nuevo a Rin.

Para el tercer año, las visitas al palacio de la señora madre del amo Sesshoumaru eran más frecuentes y ésta cada vez le buscaba rivales más fuertes con los que luchar, cabe decir que cada vez que iba con él tenía el corazón en un puño. Hubo una vez en concreto que hirieron a Sesshoumaru y él estuvo dos semanas sin moverse apenas, aún con ello logró matar a su oponente de la forma más potente que había visto nunca desprender Bakusaiga. Lógicamente durante su reposo me mandó a mí su fiel sirviente a entregar el presente prometido a Rin. La muy desagradecida me tiró el paquete a la cara y dijo que no lo quería, ¡cómo era posible, ella que siempre estaba de buen humor con todo lo que se refiere a su señor Sesshoumaru, que en tan poco tiempo con los humanos se le hubieran subido tanto los humos!

– "_Es cierto, a Rin se la dejó en la aldea humana para que supiera como era vivir en una aldea humana sin peligro pero hasta ahora lo único que ha aprendido es a comportarse de forma aún más estúpida de lo que hacía. ¡Estúpidos humanos y sus idioteces, vuelven idiotas a cualquiera!"_

Lo que desconocía Jaken es que Shippo lo llevaba observando al menos diez minutos. Al principio tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo por el qué recogía esas flores, pero luego cayó en la cuenta que sería una ocasión perfecta para subir un rango kitsune. Por ello decidió transformarse en Sesshoumaru.

– "_Me estas llamando idiota, Jaken"- _dijo Shippo imitando la sequedad de voz de Sesshoumaru.

– "_No por supuesto que no amo Sesshoumaru. Ústed siempre ha sido la persona más ilustre del mundo... ah quiero decir que lo es naturalmente"- dijo postrandose de pies y haciendo múltiples reverencias._

_¡Que bien funciona! ¡Ahora verás, Jaken! Verás quien es el mejor._

– "_Quiero que vayas a por peces, y si no quieres morir más te vale que sean grandes. Me has oído bien grandes."_

– "_¡Sí amo Sesshoumaru, traeré los peces más grandes del río ya lo verá!"- hablaba mientras corría en dirección al río como alma que lleva el diablo._

– "_Ostras hacerse pasar por Sesshoumaru me ha hecho subir un nivel." -cogiendo el ofuda de graduación que cae del cielo.- "Bueno tal vez sea hora de ponerlo más en práctica, voy a buscar a Rin."_

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede respiraba una calma poco habitual, la mayoría de demonios ya se fueron de hacer sus visitas y como mucho se oían los gritos de Sango acerca del pervertido de su marido que solía pedirle en los peores momentos las caricias de la cama. Shippo no logró encontrar su objetivo en todo el poblado, ¿donde estava Rin? Su pregunta la respondió cuando olfateo un poco más el aire.

Mientras Jaken ya regresaba con siete peces de tamaño medio, no eran esqueléticos pero tampoco eran carnosos. Él estaba seguro que había echo una buena pesca y que su señor se lo agradecería si no reparaba en el tamaño, bueno que torpe que era seguro que se fija ¿quien no lo haría? Sus pensamientos fueron apagados por un olor conocido que estaba cerca de Ah-Un.

– "_No puede ser"- _Jaken quedó con una cara de piedra que ni el mayor de los martillos pudiera hacer cambiar y no era para menos en frente suya había la imponente figura de la señora madre de su querido amo Sesshoumaru.


	4. Una visita de cortesia

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: **__Como saben yo no creé ni la serie ni los personajes sólo los utilizó para este fanfic que es sin ánimo de lucro. Gracias Rumiko._

Agradezco también a todos los que han revisado esta historia ya que al menos me habéis demostrado que hay vida detrás del cyber espacio a ellos les dedicó este capitulo. Espero que no me haya precipitado y sea de vuestro gusto J.

**Una visita de cortesía.**

El pozo devora huesos estaba algo apartado del pueblo pero lo bastante cerca para volver a pie en poco tiempo, era un lugar tranquilo y con poca vegetación. Rin oyó de Inuyasha que daba a otro mundo totalmente diferente al que vivían, allí las cosas eran muy extrañas y que habían monstruos de metal que hacían ruido pero que no parecían asustar a nadie, es más los humanos entraban a ellas sin miedo. _Ojalá este mundo fuera como aquél, aquí los humanos y demonios se repelen como el aceite y el agua,-_ este era el pensamiento de Rin- _Los humanos temen más a los demonios porque no los conocen, estoy segura de qué si los conocieran entenderían que no hay mucho que temer de ellos, sólo debían procurar no estorbarles y punto. Entonces se darían cuenta que lo que deberían tener miedo en realidad son de las acciones de sus congéneres. Bueno es cierto, que en este mundo existen personas buenas, pero también las hay malvadas._

Kaede ya le había dado la razón en este punto, aún así le mencionó que era propio del ser humano dudar y ante la duda no todas las acciones eran buenas. Rin no estaba de acuerdo con ella, intuía que los demonios también dudaban. Lo había visto muchas veces en muchos combates que Sesshoumaru hacía con otros demonios e incluso, aunque fuera en pequeñas ocasiones, había visto en sus ojos una sombra de contradicción. Conocía a su señor sabía que no siempre lo que decía iba acorde con lo que sentía, por ello llegó a la conclusión que Kaede se equivocaba, la duda era algo natural en todos los seres.

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru."_ - Rin corrió a saludar al kitsune.

– "_Rin, no te muevas." _- _Al parecer la chica le obedeció, bien ahora venia la jugada que estaba tramando. _El kitsune disfrazado se acercó a Rin lentamente, la tocó por los hombros y en un movimiento rápido le palmó con las dos manos sus pequeños pechos incipientes.

_Con esto fijo que Rin lo odiará (Risas de malicia en su cara) y aunque reciba un guantazo seguro que es mejor que el despreció de ella (Signos de victoria en sus ojos, si esos tipo media luna ya saben.). Umm.. ¿que pasa?¿no va a pegarme, no hace nada?_

Rin lejos de pegarle, se puso de puntillas para ganar altura y con un pequeño salto se colgó en sus hombros. Mientras el pobre Shippo empezaba a tener dificultades en mantener la forma de Sesshoumaru, cuando de pronto ésta le besó en los labios haciendo que todos los esfuerzos por resistir dicha forma fueran en vano, y en una explosión de humo blanco se descubrió la pequeña figura de Shippo en el aire más rojo que un tomate pero menos que la ira y la vergüenza que entonces recorrían la cara de Rin.

La fogata calentaba la pesca de Jaken, todo estaba en silencio. Un silencio que sin duda asustaba al pequeño demonio. Tener en frente a la gran señora inu era algo increíble y horripilante sabía que nada bueno saldría de esa visita pues ya cuando su hijo la llamó tardó tres días en contestar su llamada y , lo más fundamental, conocía muy bien su inapetencia por el mundo humano. No podía aguantar más, tendría que romper el hielo aunque con ello le costará la vida.

– "_Gran madre de mi señor Sesshoumaru, ¿podría decirme el motivo de su tan gloriosa visita?" _- la señora no respondió, era raro a diferencia de su señor no paraba de divagar todo aquello que pensaba. _Esto es realmente malo, creo que es más peligroso estar con ella que con el señor Sesshoumaru. Sino voy con cuidado me pelará en menos de un minuto, y ¡todavía no contesta! Nada ¿habre malgastado más de cien años de mi vida? ¿No entiendo porqué sigo con él? Toda su familia me trata fatal y nunca he recibido ni la más mínima gratificación..._

– "_Tus pensamientos me irritan, deja de pensar tonterías, pequeño youkai."_

– "_¡Discúlpeme mil veces no volverá a ocurrir!"- _continuaba Jaken postrándose una y otra vez.

_Rayos ya no le dejan a uno pensar. Ay.. si mi señor estuviera aquí al menos dejaría de tenerle tanto miedo. Umm, es verdad tarda demasiado, debería haber traído a Rin ya hace tiempo. A lo mejor le ha dado calabazas. No, no puede ser ella estaba muy contenta cuando le dijo que tendría una cena como las de antes._

– "_Así que a mi hijo le interesa esa niña humana como pareja. Ahy ai a, ¡mi preciado hijo se parece cada vez más a su padre! No sólo es amable con los humanos, encima se encapricha de uno de ellos.¡¿Porqué? ¡¿Porqué no podría parecerse un poco a mí?_

La gran señora inu se transformó en perra para volar en dirección al olor de su desdicha, es decir, un pueblo humano cercano a su posición.

– "_No sé de qué habla ambos tienen un gran parecido entre sí."_

Sango y Miroku ya habían acostado a las niñas. Ambos veían los rostros de sus pequeñas abrazándose y al más pequeño dormir con mucha calma. _Hoy parece el día adecuado para las caricias que tanto me gustan. _Miroku colocó la mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de su mujer y justo cuando ambos empezaban a degustarse mutuamente, unos gritos de una enfadada Rin hicieron despertar al bebé y con el llanto a las pequeñas.

– "_Debe de ser una maldición de budha que recae sobre mí." _- El comentario de Miroku tuvo una respuesta de una mirada asesina que decía _la maldición debe haber recaído en mí en tener un marido tan pervertido y egoísta._

Cuando salieron Inuyasha ya le había dado un par de collejas a Shippo mientras Rin le gritaba que era ella la que debía dárselas y no él que debería no meterse en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia.

– "_¡Haber niña, todo lo malo que hace Shippo es de mi incumbencia y como miembro de mi grupo seré yo quien le de tantos golpes como me parezca!" _- decía Inuyasha mientras mantenía a Shippo agarrado de una de sus patas traseras con una mano.

– "_Inuyashaa, deberíamos escuchar antes lo que le ha hecho a Rin." _- mencionó Kagome.

Ahora todos tenían los ojos puestos sobre Rin mientras esperaban que ésta lo contestase pero al parecer le costaba mucho hacerlo.

– "_¡¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato o que? No deberías tener miedo de decírnoslo. Ya hemos visto muchas tramposerias de este renacuajo."-_Inuyasha no paraba de tirarle de las mejillas.

– "_Inuyasha, siéntate. Haber Shippo ¿que ha pasado porque Rin quiere pegarte?"_

Shippo enmudeció de la misma forma que Rin hizo antes.

– "_Uff Está claro que va a ser una noche muy larga. Shippo por favor cuéntanoslo para que pueda disfrutar de mi mujer en paz." _- dijo Miroku recibiendo una bofetada de Sango.

– "_Así que eso soy para ti un mero juguete, pues hoy duermes en la calle y acostumbrate a estar solo una temporada porqué no iré a consolarte. Vamos niñas."_

– "_Sango espera no lo decía en serio. Sango." - _Así fue como la pareja se fue de la escena.

– "_Papa malo papa malo"_

– "Vaya estos dos no cambiarán."- dijo Shippo momento en qué aprovecho Rin para patearlo.- "PARA POR FAVOR PARA"

– "_¿Que escándalo es este? Rin ¿se puede saber que está pasando? -_la anciana Kaede preguntó a su alumna quien paró inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo un poco enojada por ello.

– "_Anciana Kaede antes de qué diga nada tengo todo el derecho de pegarle tanto como quiera." -_comentó Rin.

– "_¿Y eso porqué?"_

Antes de recibir la inminente respuesta un youki (energía demoníaca) muy poderoso se presentó ante ellos.

– "_¡Por qué me ha robado mi primer besó y lo ha hecho con un engaño!"_

– "_Vaya ya veo que mi hijo es poco para ti."_


	5. Presentaciones

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic. En este capituló utilizó un manga de su creación únicamente cómo echo aclaratorio, así que si no han leído el manga por favor háganlo, y sobre todo, no me culpen por aguarles la fiesta :P-**

_Nota: He intentado no salirme fuera del carácter de la madre de Sesshy pero como no ha salido mucho en el anime y en el manga, tengan en cuenta que es algo díficil. Bueno la verdad es que intento ser fiel al carácter de todos ellos con mejor o peor resultados. No soy la autora como les dije._

**Presentaciones**

Sesshoumaru se hallaba en el meido (camino de los no muertos) por culpa del collar de su madre. No se había imaginado que le iba a engañar de esa manera, hasta el momento siempre que preguntaba esa pregunta o hacía referencia a su entrenamiento su madre le daba alguna pista para buscar a su adversario dentro del reino de los demonios. _Bien es cierto que esa información se la daba de mala gana, era evidente que estaba enfadada con él por el hecho de Tenseiga, la espada inútil que le dio en herencia su padre. Pero eso no la exculpa de su traición, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría pero justo en el momento que le había prometido a Rin una cena tranquila como las que acostumbraba a tener con él ya era mala suerte. En fin, ya se lo compensaría a Rin, quizá incluso me quede con ella unos días aunque tenga que sufrir el olor de ese idiota de Inuyahsa. Pero antes debo apaciguar a mi madre para evitar que se le ocurra cualquiera de sus futuras tretas. _Entonces abrió los ojos se había dado cuenta que todo lo tenía planeado de antemano.

– "_Como he podido estar tan ciego."_

_No importa ahora tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de éste apestoso lugar, si es lo que imagino aquí deberé encontrar algo que me ayude._

Miroku iba tras Sango para convencerla que lo perdonase cuando ambos pararon en seco al notar una energía demoníaca igual o incluso más poderosa que Naraku.

– "_Has notado eso."_

– "_Sí, será mejor que vayamos con ellos." - _dijo Miroku_._

La gran señora inu se colocó justo a espaldas de Rin. Como era normal, ella no estaba acostumbrada a controlar su poder así que cada vez que aterrizaba en el suelo siempre levantaba una cortina de humo con la tierra que cedía a sus pies. Después de que la cortina de humo desapareciera, Inuyasha y los demás vieron la procedencia de esa voz.

– "_Vaya ya veo que mi hijo es poco para ti."_

Rin se giró en redondo para estar cara a cara con quien le cuestionaba su lealtad. Esa voz ya la había escuchado hace tres años y aunque sólo fueron unas pocas frases las que oyó de ella, recordaba lo suficiente para estar en guardia.

Flashback cómic de Rumiko 467

Kohaku, Jaken y ella habían acompañado al señor Sesshoumaru hasta su palacio, donde quien se presentó como su madre estaba sentada en un trono.

– "_Sesshoumaru, así que no odias a los humanos realmente. Esos dos niños que llevas contigo ¿vas a devorarlos?"_

– "_Que rídiculo. Tenseiga tiene la capacidad de abrir el meidou de seguro que lo oiste de mi padre."_

– "_Quizás. A mi sólo se me confió este Meidou-Seki."_

– "¿Meidou-Seki?" -Preguntó Sesshoumaru.

– "_Se me dijo que lo usara si venías por aquí. Oh sí, y también me dijo esto si usas meidou-seki Sesshoumaru se enfrentará a un gran peligro, sin embargo no debes sentir temor ó tristeza. ¿Que harás Sesshoumaru? No hagas esperar a tu madre "_

– "_Hmph. Ese pensamiento nunca cruzó mi mente."_

– "_En ese caso ¿nos divertimos un poco?"._

Fue entonces cuando un perro infernal que no pudo matar Sesshoumaru me devoró y perdí la vida por segunda vez.

Fin del flashback

– "_¡Por supuesto que no! Yo quiero estar con Sesshoumaru para siempre, y el haber besado a Shippo no cambia nada. Sólo que yo lo hice porque pensaba que era él_.- Ya con más calma.- _Por favor no se le diga." Aunque fuese una de sus bromas pesadas, no quiero que Shippo muera por un beso. _

– "_¿Pretendes que engañe a mi hijo solo porqué una simple niña humana me lo pida? ¡Pero quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a la gran señora Inu! Ni Izayoi llegó nunca a tomarse esas confianzas. Claro que cómo una frágil humana que era nunca tuvo la oportunidad."_- inquirió la madre.

Si Inuyasha ya era impulsivo esas palabras le hicieron saltar como un gato lo hace al oír un cascabel.

– "_Eh ¡Tú ¿quien narices eres y porqué hablas de mi madre? Que yo sepa no te conozco, así que ya puedes comenzar a hablar." -_Inuyasha ya había desenvainado colmillo de acero para encararse al demonio hembra.

– "_¡Inuyasha! No creo que sea conveniente sacar la espada, sin saber cuáles son sus intenciones." - _comentó Kagome viendo venir una pelea innecesaria.

– "_Kagome dejalo, ya conoces a Inuyasha él siempre hace las cosas sin pensar, es un burro y un animal que nunca entenderá de modales." - (_Chichón al cantó para Shippo_)- "Bruto, ya esta bien de pegarme" (_Otro Chichón_)_

– "_Calla."_

– "_Inuyasha SIENTATE. No crees que por hoy ya le has golpeado suficiente"_

Inuyasha se había quedado con la cara pegada al suelo con lo que tuvo que apoyarse con las dos manos para replicar a Kagome.

– "_Kagome ¡Ya estoy harto de que me hagas sentar no ves que estoy delante de un demonio que habla mal de mi madre pareces tonta!"_

– "_S-I-E-N-T-a-T-E. SIENTATE SIENTATE."_

– "_Creo que deberíais hablar en privado sobre vuestra relación." -_Kaede argumentó_._

Miroku , Sango y Jaken ya habían llegado al lugar. Los dos primeros hicieron muecas que representaban _vaya ya están otra vez_, mientras Jaken corría para alcanzar a Rin.

– "_Riiiiiin.¿Se puede saber porqué tardabas tanto tonta?" _- Jaken quiso saber.

– "_Que sorpresa, así que Inuyasha sigue vivo. ¿Creía que Sesshoumaru lo odiaba? ¿No era así?" - _la pregunta iba dirigida a Jaken_._

– "_Oauaagh"- _Jaken soltó de terror_-"Y continua odiándolo mi señora sólo que él vigila el pueblo en el que vive Rin y..."_

– "_¡Oh, Que dices!" -_La señora se llevó la mano derecha a sus labios_- "Niña, ¿acaso tú y Sesshoumaru habéis discutido?"_

– "_¡Claro que no señora! Rin esta viviendo con humanos para elegir lo que querría de mayor"_

– "_¿Quien es ella? No para de hablar de Sesshoumaru." -_dijo Sango_._

– "_Sí, y además se dirige a él sin el honorífico." - _secundo Shippo_. _

– "_¡Que tontería!" -_soltó de un bufido_.- "Con lo aburrido que es el mundo humano no sé como siquiera puedes llegar a dudar."_

Miroku al ver semejante belleza no lo dudó ni un momento, se le acercó rápido y como hacía antes de casarse rodeo una de sus manos afiladas con las suyas y le dijo:

– "_Señora de verdad es usted muy hermosa, si me concediera el honor de una noche con vos. Con mucho gusto este humilde monje le enseñaría los placeres de la humanidad."_

El clima empezó a caldearse, Sango lejos del rojo estaba ya negra de ira tanto odio desprendía que por un momento Jaken pensó que era un demonio. Las niñas salieron gateando y corriendo hacia Kaede.

– "_Mama rara mama rara."_

– "_¡COMO TE ATREVES PERVERTIDO! ¡Tenemos hijos y este es el ejemplo que da su padre! ¡PERVERTIDO!" _-Sango le estaba pateando a Miroku de la misma manera que lo hubo hecho Rin con Shippo pero con más fuerza pues se oían crujir los huesos del monje.

– "_¡SANGO POR FAVOR PARA TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR! AU A AU"_

– "_¡No me vengas con excusas pervertido!_

Finalmente Sango ya había terminado su trabajo en exterminación de pervertidos dejando al pobre Miroku tendido en el suelo a pocos metros de Inuyasha.

– "_Aaaagh"_

– "_Bueno, al menos ya sabemos de donde Rin aprendió la técnica para golpear a los hombres." -_Comentó Kaede algo ruborizada_._

Observando de reojo al resto de los personajes que se habían reunido y cuyas conversaciones había escuchado la dama inu se dirigió a Rin.

– "_¡Detente no te acerques a ella! Esto es entre tú y yo. Además si hablas demasiado sobre el arrogante de mi hermano de bien seguro que debes ser una de sus presas y que el burro te dejó escapar"_

– "_¿Yo una de sus presas? Ves con cuidado hijo con lo que dices, y no estorbes esto es una conversación de mujer a mujer. Ve a jugar con tus amigos."- _le dijo la señora Inu con tono condescendiente.

– "_KAZE NO KIZU" (Viento cortante para otros)_

La gran dama tan solo con hacer un movimiento con la mano hizo desaparecer la energía del ataque.

– "_No te había dicho que no molestaras."_

– "_Kaze no kizu no funciona." -_Inuyasha se queda pensativo pero no lo suficiente para detener sus ataques._ -"KONGOUSHOUHA"_

– "_Una técnica de Housenki ¡que iluso!" -_Con la misma facilidad se lo quitó de encima. -_"Dime ¿esto es lo mejor que tienes chico?"_

_Mis ataques no le hacen nada, no se que podría probar. BUM BUM la hoja de Tetsusaiga se ha vuelto negra ¿quiere decir que la ataque con esto?_

– "_¡En ese caso sólo tengo que usar esto! MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA"_

– "_Inconsciente pretende jugar conmigo con el meidou de mi hijo." -_dijo con una sonrisa en los labios_.- "Esta bien, si tienes tantas ganas de ver a mi hijo.. ¡Te llevaré con él!"_

La madre de Sesshoumaru utilizó su meidou-seki para eliminar el ataque de Inuyasha con un haz de luz blanca, luego del mismo modo que usó con su hijo envolvió a su hijastro con la misma luz negra.

Continuará...

P.S. -No olviden dar sus opiniones. Gracias. :P


	6. En el infierno por ti

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic. **

_Nota: Estoy muy agradecida por mi lector habitual Miara Makisan quien no para de pedir más y más. Bueno a él o ella le dedicó este capitulo. Espero que te guste, y a los demás también claro pero porfa revisad los capítulos que leéis tampoco pido una obra literaria como comentario pero si seria de agradecer algo. Aunque sean tomatazos, __L__((_

Nota 1: *Mumu es el nombre que le he dado a la vaca de Totosai bueno es que no sé muy bien como se llama.

**En el infierno por ti**

En una choza con forma de cráneo había dos viejos. Uno de ellos, el más grande en cuanto a estatura, llevaba un traje andrajoso con rayas verdes y negras y estaba trabajando como herrero, mientras el otro únicamente estaba descansando sobre sus hombros y de tanto en tanto chupaba alguna que otra gota de sangre. Ya lo han adivinado, ¿no? Bueno se trata de Totosai el herrero olvidadizo y Mioga la pulga cobarde.

– "_¡Ay!" _-suspiró Mioga- _"Que bien se está ahora que el amo Inuyasha no tiene enemigos todo vuelve a la tranquilidad."_

– "_Aaagh. ¿Quieres decir? Mioga será mejor que no llames al mal tiempo."_- le contestó Totosai.

– "_Tranquilo amigo mío no creo que..." _

No llegó a terminar la frase cuando ambos tuvieron un escalofrío provocado por una emisión repentina de un youki antiguo y conocido para ellos.

– "_Ught. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha antes de que ella se enfade." _- dijo Totasai dándose un par de golpecillos en cada hombro.

– "_Mejor yo me voy." _- Ya estaba preparando el petate para marcharse.

– "_Mioga ya sabes que hace tiempo tu responsabilidad como guardia del monumento funerario de Inu no Taisho expiró, si te vuelve a encontrar que no haces nada lo más seguro que prescinda para siempre de tus servicios."_

– "_Uy. Es verdad ya me había olvidado." _-Dijo tragando saliva.

– "_Esta bien, si tienes tantas ganas de ver a mi hijo.. ¡Te llevaré con él!" _- dijo la dama de los Inu.

Poco después de apagar la luz negra que engulló a Inuyasha del cielo nocturno se condensaron las nubes y de un rayo que chocó al suelo justo entre los amigos del engullido y los de su hermano, Mumu* la vaca de Totosai aterrizó con él y la pulga.

– "_Maestro Totosai ha venido quizá esto tenga algo que ver con las espadas que forjó." _- razonó Miroku quien al parecer se recuperó instantáneamente de las heridas.

– "_¡Totosai todo esto es culpa tuya! De haberle dicho como usar a Tenseiga en su debido tiempo mi hijo no estaría en el infierno. ¡Debería castigarte!"_

– "_¡Ay madre ésta que trina!" _- Exclamó Mioga.

_Espera a dicho que su hijo está en el infierno porqué no sabe usar Tenseiga eso quiere decir que... _Kagome pensaba_._

– "_¡Inu no Taisho dejó el aprendizaje de Tenseiga a tu cargo! No es culpa mía si decidiste quedarte en tu lujoso palacio dejando que tu niño malcriado, Sesshoumaru, campara a sus anchas."_

La señora Inu no tardó en lanzar un látigo de luz con propósito de decapitarle pero éste supo reaccionar a tiempo y se agachó.

– "_¡Es la madre de SESSHOUMARU!" _- Al fin todos se dieron cuenta de su identidad.

– "_Si hombre ¡no me eches la culpa a mí! Sabes muy bien la cantidad de veces que le he dicho que volviera pero ya le conoces, es como si hablará a la pared."_

_Yo no recuerdo nada eso. _Jaken pensamiento.

– "_Nyem. Tienes razón nunca atiende a razones." _- sentenció Totosai con un suspiro de los dos demonios.

En el Meidou Sesshoumaru caminaba por un camino de arena que parecía no tener fin. La oscuridad le rodeaba, todo a su paso eran cuerpos y más cuerpos humanos en estado de descomposición. De vez en cuando algún pájaro esquelético bajaba a tomar un trozo de carne que no necesitaba. _Imitando lo que hacía en vida pero sin ningún fin, eh. ¿Es este el final para los demonios que no pudieron morir en paz?_

Fue entonces que se percató de un aroma familiar entre la multitud que le obligó a parar en seco. Ese aroma que siempre detestaba estaba allí esperándole, era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado y sus primeros sentimientos pasaron por la fase de negación y terminaron en la fase de la ira._ Aquél hanoy se había atrevido a morir en manos ajenas a las suyas ¿como ha podido dejarse vencer? ¡¿No decía siempre que su sangre humana le hacía no rendirse? ¡Inuyasha eres un idiota!_

Acababa de entrar en el Meidou el mismo sitio que años atrás encarceló a su Kagome por deseo de la perla de los cuatro espíritus, era un lugar que le provocaba malestar. Todo lo que veía a su alrededor era muerte y más muerte, y allá por donde mirase había montones de cadáveres amontonados. Definitivamente quería salir de allí, él había sido engullido por la luz negra de esa mujer. _Un momento justo antes que me atacará me dijo que me reuniese con Sesshoumaru. ¿Sesshoumaru está muerto? _Tomó bocanadas de ese aire infecto para hallar lo que no quería hallar, el olor de su hermano. _No me niego él no, ¡él no puede estar muerto! _Con determinación empezó a correr hacia el aroma.

Con tanta fuerza los dos hermanos se dirigían uno al otro que pasó lo inevitable ambos chocaron y como dos pelotas hacían su rebote fue tal que rompieron el camino en los dos sentidos.

_Que demonios ha sido eso no estaba muerto. _Curiosamente por una vez en su vida ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento al momento.

– "_Sesshoumaru.."_

Antes de acabar la frase su hermano saltó sobre él y le arreó tal puñetazo que la montaña a la que fue a parar desprendió sus cadáveres por todas partes.

– "_¡¿Qué haces aquí hanoy? ¡Este lugar no es para los que son como tú!" - _dijo enfadado Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Mmm no sé de qué hablas no estoy aquí por gusto!"_

Sesshoumaru volvió a embestirle, ahora los dos estaban puño contra puño en una posición donde los dos ejercían la misma presión.

– "_¡ Para que sepas una loca que no paraba de mencionar tu nombre me envió aquí!" - (Ojos abiertos de Sesshoumaru) _Inuyasha aprovechó para hacerle retroceder. _- "Además esa perra conocía a mi madre ¡dime quien narices era hermanito!"_

– "_¡No es nadie de tu incumbencia!" - _Aprovechó para hacerle perder el equilibrio con una llave de pies e iba a estrangularlo cuando oyó a su hermano decir:

– "_Pues esa mujer iba por Rin"_

Esto detuvo al demonio perro, momento que aprovechó su hermano para devolverle el puñetazo de antes.

– "_¡Que ahorra ya estás dispuesto a hablar! ¡Porque sino te quedas aquí!"_

Sesshoumaru puso unos ojos de perro rabioso que en otras circunstancias su hermano hubiera considerado gracioso e incluso extraño pero no sabía porque lo entendía.


	7. Hay que convencerla

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic. **

_Nota: Espero que os guste. _

**Hay que convencerla**

En la aldea todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia. Hasta ahora nadie hubiese imaginado que el señor Sesshoumaru, solitario por costumbre tuviese una madre y no una cualquiera sino la gran dama de los inus. Estaba bien claro que la arrogancia del hermano de Inuyasha estaba algo justificada por su lecho de cuna, pero la pregunta que ahora se formulaban era la misma que había dejado escapar su madre, ¿porqué Sesshoumaru quien tiene todo un reino a su disposición se había pasado casi toda su vida en el mundo de los mortales?

– "_Si usted está aquí.¿Dondé está el señor Sesshoumaru?"_ - le preguntó Rin a la dama.

Rin recordaba que siempre que estaba en peligro él la venía a salvar, pero esta vez parecía que no iba a venir. Su corazón estaba preocupado, últimamente había visto un comportamiento inusual en él y tenía miedo que sólo fuera la punta del iceberg. El mostrarse frío lo entendía, pero la última vez casi juró que estaba sonrojado e incluso nervioso por algo y se imaginaba que aquél algo era un enemigo mucho peor que Naraku. Además no era la primera vez que le escondía las heridas que se hacía en la batalla.

El día que Jaken le entregó el kimono azul, recordó que él estaba herido de gravedad y que en vez de permitir que lo visitará el sapo le dijo que era impensable, que debía dejar que se recuperará por si solo que sino su orgullo se resentiría. _Maldito orgullo, si Ah-Un estuviera cerca yo misma lo visitaría pero el tonto de Jaken había hecho un gran recorrido a pie. Maldita sea, ¿es que no confía en mí? ¿porqué sigo estudiando las plantas medicinales sino es para curar a quien quiero? _Aquél día prometió en secreto estar al lado de Sesshoumaru en todas las batallas.

– "_Ese tonto pidió lo de siempre, y ¡estaba tan harta que decidí darle una lección!" _- dijo agarrando su medallon- _"Ignorar los advertencias de su madre ¡que chico más rencoroso!"_

– "_FEH Seguro." _-soltó Jaken con escepticismo.

La gran señora inu le clavó los ojos de igual forma que su hijo hacía con él cuando pensaba o decía algo que no tocaba, haciendo que el pequeño sapo se encogiera.

– "_¡Pero que esté enfada con Sesshoumaru no le da derecho a pagarlo con Inuyasha! ¡¿Porqué todos los de su familia sois más insensibles que el hielo?" _

– "_Kagome calmate créeme ¡no conviene hacer enfadar a la gran señora Inu!¡Aún nos podría matar a todos!" _- intentó razonar con ella Mioga.

– "_¡Me da igual lo que ésta arrogante haga yo quiero que Inuyasha vuelva!"_

– "_¡Noooo calmate!" _- imploraba la pulga.

– "_Ostras. Si que os gusta hacer ruido." _- comentó Totosai.

La gran señora observaba la joven miko con curiosidad morbosa, se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo desprendía también el aroma de su hijastro.

– "_Tú ¿que relación tienes con mi hijastro?"_

Ahora tanto Sango como Miroku se habían puesto en guardia. Kaede también se dio cuenta que no era lo que aparentaba, ella era hermosa y elegante se hacía la indiferente para el resto, no obstante escondía una gran inteligencia y guardaba todas las respuestas como un arma.

– "_¡No es evidente, ella es la mujer de Inuyasha!" _- Shippo dijo sin pensar.

– "_¡¿Qué? Ay a ay _(Fingiendo llorar) _Otro que también ha heredado la extrañeza de su padre. ¡Nada! ¡Esto parece la maldición de la familia!"_

Esta vez Kaede estaba dudando si su pensamiento era correcto y Sango y Miroku no sabían seguro si consolarla o mantener su posición de alerta.

– "_¿He oído bien? ¿Otro que ha heredado la extrañeza de su padre?" -_dijo Sango.

– "_Sí yo también lo he oído." - _le confirmó Miroku.

– "_¿Sesshoumaru está enamorado de Rin?" - _preguntó Kagome en voz baja olvidando que lo había mencionado.

– "_Si eso fuera cierto me temo que no le sabría bien la broma de Shippo." - _concluyó el monje.

_Es verdad, Rin me besó pensando que era él. (_Shippo se sonrojo imaginen el fondo de rositas_) pero por otro lado, cuando se entere de lo ocurrido.._

_Imaginación de Shippo_

– "_GRRR (_Sesshoumaru se pone furioso y le aparecen las mandíbulas de perro en cara humana) _¡Shippo preparate para morir!"_

_...Uuuuufy (_ahora imaginen un fondo azul con rayas negras cayendo sobre Shippo_)._

_Fin de la imaginación_

– "_¡No quiero morir soy demasiado joven!" -_Shippo estaba rastreándose por el suelo dando vueltas alrededor.

– "_Si eso fuera cierto tampoco le sabría bien que hayas intentado seducir a su madre." - _concluyó Sango.

Miroku la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

_Es verdad, no hace ni diez minutos le propuse hacerle descubrir los placeres de la humanidad...(_Miroku con cara roja de placer_)_

_Imaginación de Miroku_

– "_GRRR (_Sesshoumaru se pone furioso y le aparecen las mandíbulas de perro en cara humana) _¡Monje este es el fin de tus días!¡Muere!"_

_Fin de la imaginación_

… _Ught (_ahora Miroku tenía alrededor del rostro dos llamas espirituales azules_)_

– "_Será mejor convencerla para que no comenté nada a su hijo por el bien de Rin." - _sentenció Miroku.

– "_Seguro que es por el bien de Rin" - _Sango comentó irónicamente a lo que que tanto Kaede como Kagome se le unieron para dedicarle una mirada escéptica.

En el otro lado Rin les miraba con curiosidad no había pasado por alto el cambio de humor de sus amigas.

– "_¿De que estarán hablando?" - _Rin preguntó a Jaken.

– "_Va de nada, sólo de tonterías humanas Rin." - _le confirmó Jaken_. _

A veces Jaken olvidaba que Rin también era humana.

Inuyasha estaba anonadado era la primera vez que su hermano cedía a sus preguntas sin rechistar. Pero ahora supo de la existencia de su madre, se preguntaba si era ese el verdadero motivo por el que dejó a Rin en el poblado. De todas maneras ahora que sabía quien era sentía vergüenza de su comportamiento, él había atacado directamente a su madrastra y lo había hecho con intención de matarla. No, es más no había querido escuchar a nadie que lo distrajera de su objetivo, era como si hubiera perdido el control pero que recordase no se había transformado en demonio. Un golpe de su hermano le hizo reaccionar.

– "_Que vas a quedarte perdido en tus pensamientos o decides salir de aquí."_

– "_Claro que no me voy a quedar más tiempo en este lugar. MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA."_

Había pronunciado bastantes veces esa técnica y siempre lograba el resultado deseado pero esta vez no funcionaba. Decidió probar de nuevo.

– " _MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA"._

Lo mismo era como si el mismo vacío del infierno impidiera ver la salida.

– "_Inuyasha ¡eres un inútil! ¡No me puedo creer que acabará contándote todas tus dudas para que no sepas usar el meido!"_

– "_¡Si te crees que es tan fácil porqué no pruebas tú!"_

– "_¡Idiota! ¡Tetsusaiga es tu espada y tú como su amo deberías saberla usar!"_

– "_¡Pues no funciona!"_

La ira de Sesshoumaru no pudo con él y como de costumbre le arreó otro de sus potentes derechazos. Ya se volvía hacía él cuando ambos fueron arrastrados a la profundidad del infierno.

Próximo capítulo La luz de Tenseiga.

P.S.- Tengo en mente que sea más tipo aventura y puede que no tenga lugar para muchos gajs, bueno no lo sé seguro pero vayan haciéndose una idea. Sin querer defraudarles, Bellumy.


	8. La luz de Tenseiga

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic. **

_Nota: Bueno como os prometí aquí está el nuevo capítulo pero ¡vaya público ni un solo comentario del anterior! Comentar es bueno aunque se digan cosas malas… je je je seguro que alguien lo piensa__. Eso no va por Kittirasi ni por Miara Makisan quienes siempre me alegran con sus comentarios a ellos __**un saludo**__._

_Nota 1: Recuerden que la historia esta catalogado como T por eso en este capítulo no me corto con algún que otro taco._

_Nota 2 : La escena del hechizo me base en una idea de uno de mis fanfics favoritos How it could have been pero eso no significa que lo haya copiado que conste._

_Nota 3: Bueno ya dejo de dejar notitas tranquilos. Este capítulo es más bien de acción y aventura, la verdad estaba tentada de hacer al menos uno. Bueno espero que les guste y me dejen algún comentario. _(Me pongo el paraguas para prepararme a recibir tomatazos)

**La luz de Tenseiga.**

Sesshoumaru saltó de ira cuando Inuyasha no pudo abrir el meidou, el muy inútil le había hecho confesar algo que no debía haber sabido nunca, pues para él Inuyasha no era su hermano. Empezó con un derechazo fuerte e iba a estrangularlo, cuando ambos fueron envueltos por otra oscuridad aún más profunda que la que les llevó allí.

Aquella oscuridad no permitía ver nada. Por inercia de la pelea anterior tenía a Inuyasha frente a él de lo contrario la corriente se lo habría llevado lejos de su lado.

– "_Hugh Condenado con suerte." -_Sesshoumaru soltó la garganta que sostenía.

– "_Txu Txu (tos que se hace al atragantarse)Por que.. ¿Por qué no me has matado? ¡¿Acaso no tienes ganas?"_

– "_No te preocupes por eso, algún día lo haré."- _Sesshoumaru le da la espalda y comienza a caminar. _- "Pero por ahora me conformo con salir de aquí."_

– "_FEH. Asqueroso arrogante."_

Inuyasha se puso en pie y caminó junto su hermano. Mantuvo el ritmo dejando que él guiará el camino. No quería perderle de vista, recordaba lo que era estar solo en un lugar así y no iba a repetirlo_._

A medida que avanzaban el camino parecía desvanecerse cada vez más y más. Sesshoumaru se detuvo haciendo que su acompañante chocará con él.

– "_¡Y ahora porqué te detienes!"_

– "_El camino parece que se ha cortado." -_dijo sin darle importancia.

– "_¡Queeé ahora no me digas que he estado siguiéndote como un tonto joder! ¡Mierda eres un tonto que no sabe ni por donde va!"_

Sesshoumaru agarró a Inuyasha de la garganta, otra vez, y con su brazo izquierdo empezó a ejercer presión.

– "_Guarda silencio."_

Se oían los graznidos de varios pájaros que se acercaban. Pero la preocupación del hermano mayor no eran las aves, era el olor tras las aves.

– "_Seshoumaru parece que tenemos que pelear para salir de aquí." _

Él hizo caso omiso del comentario del hanoy, y continuo agarrándole.

_El olor que se acerca es igual que aquél señor de la muerte que maté por Rin. ¿Pero ahora no hay ninguna vida a reclamar? Excepto la de Inuyasha. O sea a venido expresamente por el hanoy, definitivamente estos señores de la muerte les gusta el olor humano._

– "_¡Sesshoumaru! ¡¿quieres soltarme ya de una vez joder?"_

– "_Inuyasha te he dicho ¡que callés!"_- diciendo esto aún apretó más fuerte el brazo.

La horda de pájaros esqueléticos ya bajaba a por ellos, cuando de un saltó Sesshoumaru cargó con Inuyasha y con la mano que le quedaba libre los fulminó a latigazos (si aquellos látigos verdes que salen en el anime). Poco después de acabar con ellos una bestia inmunda de forma humanoïde y de piel viscosa del color de la sangre se apresuraba a ellos. Inuyasha ya no pudo esperar más y mordió el brazo que lo sostenía para lograr la libertad, poco pensó que se encontraban en el aire y lo único que hizo fue precipitarse al vacio.

– "_¡Idiota! ¡No me hagas perder mi tiempo!"_- Sesshoumaru fue rápido de reflejos y con el látigo mágico sujetó a su hermanastro evitando que cayera en un pozo sin fondo.- _"¡Debería dejarte caer, no haces más que molestar!"_

– "_¡Estúpido! ¡Yo sólo iba a ayudarte eso es todo!"_

– "_Crees que necesito la ayuda de un estúpido hanoy. ¡No subestimes a este Sesshoumaru!"_ - Por el momento había estado esquivando las manos del engendro.

– "_¡Serás engreído soy capaz de arreglármelas solo! ¡Soy yo el que no te necesita!"_ - Inuyasha exclamó como aquél quien cree tener toda la razón del mundo.

– "_Así ¿y como pretendes hacerlo? Estas criaturas son del otro mundo sólo Tenseiga puede matarlas." _- le explicó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Entonces a qué esperas! ¡Usa la maldita espada!"_

Si ya Sesshoumaru odiaba recibir ordenes que éstas fueran de su hermano menor era el colmo. Cada vez tenía más ganas de soltarlo o sino de matarlo cuanto antes, aunque quedará para siempre atrapado en el infierno, pero no lo iba a hacer por una cosa: quería volver a ver a su Rin. Desenvainó Tenseiga y con una velocidad pasmosa cortó al señor de la muerte en dos mitades que cayeron al abismo.

Por un momento, hubo un periodo de silencio , sin embargo de las profundidades subía una luz roja que amenazaba con alcanzarlos. Sesshoumaru hizo todos sus esfuerzos por evitarla y lo logró pero no estuvo a tiempo de sacar a Inuyasha quien a pesar de haber sido rozado sufría de dolor. La luz le había quemado la espalda.

_¿La piel de rata no ha protegido a Inuyasha del fuego infernal? Parece que aquí todos los objetos del mundo de los vivos pierden sus propiedades._

Sesshoumaru atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de su medio hermano. Le volteo para ver mejor su herida mientras este no paraba de gemir por el dolor. Sabía a ciencia cierta que su saliva era un fuerte coagulante, pero odiaba tener que curarlo además no podía transformarse en perro porque no había sitio para ello, por lo que optó por un hechizo de curación. Guardó Tenseiga en la vaina, luego puso la mano derecha sobre la espalda de Inuyasha y de ella empezó a brillar una luz blanca que iba cerrando las cicatrices de la espalda dejando a Inuyasha aliviado del dolor. Los hechizos de curación no eran su especialidad, sólo los había utilizado una vez para curar a Ah-Un cuando era un crío, pero el hecho de qué por las venas de Inuyasha corría la sangre de su padre hizo el hechizo más efectivo.

– "_Si algún día mencionas algo de esto, te mataré."_

– "_¿Que era aquella luz?"_

– "_No me importa, ahora hay que buscar la salida."_

Inuyasha calló no estaba en disposición de refutarle cualquier sugerencia. Simplemente se limitó a quedarse en su brazo.

_Es la primera vez que siento a mi hermano tan cerca, la verdad que no me imaginé que haría algo por mí y mucho menos curarme ¿será cierto lo que dice Rin? Sí es así porqué sigue tratándome como basura. Me gustaría saber porqué me odia._

En ese momento las dos espadas comenzaron a latir.

– "_Sesshoumaru creo que deberíamos desenvainarlas."_

Ambos sacaron las espadas de sus respectivas vainas. Inuyasha fue el primero en utilizarla llamó a Meidou Zangetsuha pero como la primera vez que lo hizo no pasó nada. Ambos estaban atrapados en el infierno.

– "_¡Joder! ¡¿Porqué Tetsusaiga?" _- _Tú y yo siempre nos hemos ayudado, por favor, indicame donde debo cortar. Quiero estar con mis amigos, quiero estar con Kagome ¡No me hagas esto!_

_Inuyasha no encuentra el punto de salida,¿significa que me quedaré con él para siempre en este lugar? _En su mente una imagen se empieza a formar, Rin con su nuevo kimono azul estaba abrazando el nuevo kimono que le había traído _"Es muy bonito. Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿puede quedarse a cenar así me verá con él puesto?" Yo... _El rostro de Sesshoumaru empieza a medio transformarse sus ojos ambar amarillos cambiarón a carmesí.

– "_¡Quiero estar contigo Rin!"_

Con esto Tenseiga abrió un camino de luz blanca que daba al exterior.


	9. La propuesta de la madre

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic con único objeto de entretener sin ánimo de lucro. **

_Nota: Del párrafo que tiene esto "*". Como bien saben en la edad media, tanto europea como japonesa, las niñas de 12 años ya eran mujeres, únicamente nuestra cultura contemporánea considera los 18 años como mayoría de edad. De ahí la reacción de Kagome. (Sólo les hago un pequeño in capié de historia, por favor no se lo tomen a mal.)_

_Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios ;). _

_**La propuesta de la madre**_

La madre de Sesshoumaru había perdido el interés en el resto de los humanos, al fin y al cabo no era por ellos por los que había venido. Decidió proseguir lo que tenía en mente antes que el segundo hijo de su pareja las molestara. Empezó a caminar con calma hacia Rin mientras ella la miraba a los ojos sin moverse del sitio.

– "_¿No me tienes miedo, niña? A pesar de lo que pasó aquella vez." _- le comentó la dama mientras caminaba. - _"¿Sabes que es de mala educación no contestarle a quien te está preguntando?"_

– "_Yo no me llamo niña, mi nombre es Rin."_

– "_¡Oye no seas tan irrespetuosa con la gran madre de Sesshoumaru, mocosa! _- le reprendió Jaken.

– "_Vaya tan pequeña y con gran carácter." _-la madre de su señor mostraba una leve sonrisa.- _"Dime ¿porqué estás aquí? No encuentras esto muy aburrido, acaso ¿no te gustaría probar algo nuevo?"_

Rin no entendía a qué se refería, ya le había comentado que vivía allí para probar la vida entre humanos para decidir en el futuro. Ella le había preguntado si estaba aburrida y era cierto, la vida en la aldea era agradable y pacífica, todos se habían portado muy bien con ella, y eso que al principio no les hablaba mucho, pero no era feliz. _No puedo decir la verdad, le haría mucho daño a mis nuevos compañeros ¿que le puedo decir? _Estaba recapacitando sobre su última pregunta, ¿acaso la madre de Sesshoumaru le estaba proponiendo vivir con ella? Entonces se le ocurrió.

– "_Yo vivo con los humanos para probar como es vivir con ellos, y he aprendido muchas cosas, pero lógicamente deseo seguir aprendiendo más ya que a nadie le hace daño ganar algo más de sabiduría." _- con estas palabras miró a Kaede, quien pareció entender lo que querría la pequeña y por ello agachó la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

– "_Muy bien." _-la dama se detuvo en frente de Rin .- _"En ese caso te enseñare como es la vida en el mundo de los demonios." - _se lo dijo con un tono de despecho que llamó la atención de los humanos.

Estás palabras también hicieron mella en Totosai y Mioga, pues conocían a la gran señora Inu incluso antes de casarse con Inu no Taisho, y no era muy partidaria de acoger a los extraños en su hogar, si alguna vez tuvo visitas estas eran de paso y si se quedaban compartían cobijo con los guardias.

– "_¡Un momento no se la puede llevar ella no ha dicho que iría con usted!"- _comentó Kagome._ - "Además es muy pequeña aún."_

Rin la miró de mala manera, pues ya le había llegado el periodo, asistía a las parturientas y sabía que ya se la podía considerar una mujer, bueno aún no era capaz de dar a luz pero sólo un año o dos más y sería la edad normal.*

– "_¡Vaya tú otra vez! Si que eres insolente." _- la miró con fastidio_.- "Rin es tú decisión ¿que prefieres quedarte con estos humanos hasta que mueras o probar una temporada conmigo? Piensa rápido no te lo voy a volver a proponer por años que pasen._

_¡No puede ser! ¿la ha llamado por su nombre? Yo llevo tres años viéndola y ni se acuerda, ¡eso no es justo! _La mente de Jaken quemaba.

– "_¡Quiero irme con usted!" - _Rin no tardó ni dos segundos a responder. Toda la diplomacia que querría la desplomó con esa frase.

_No puede ser no quería decirlo de esa manera, seguro que ahora me odian y con razón, todos estos años que he estado aquí viviendo con ellos y recibiendo más que dando ¿y como se lo pago? Siendo una egoísta, pero yo realmente quiero...¡quiero saber lo todo sobre mi señor Sesshoumaru!_

Kagome y el resto de sus amigos la miraron algo estupefactos, ya sabían que la niña era un caso difícil de tratar más sabiendo que estuvo acompañando a Sesshoumaru por mucho tiempo pero creían que una vida feliz mejoraría su punto de vista sobre los humanos.

– "_Rin piensa que los demonios no tienen la misma consideración con los humanos ni tampoco con sus congéneres, es probable que te veas envuelta en muchos más peligros que los que tendrías aquí y que no habrá nadie para socorrerte en el caso ¿estás segura que es lo que quieres?" _- preguntó Miroku..

– "_Sí y además aquí todos te queremos por lo que eres. Pero si te vas con ella temo que la alegría propia de ti se pierda y nosotros no queremos eso. Pero aún así quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas siempre serás una más de nosotros." _- le dijo Sango con una sonrisa forzada.

Rin estaba confusa por un lado no pretendía hacerles daño pero por otro se daba cuenta que no sólo querían que probará como era vivir como humano sino que querían convertirla en una más. Era un sentimiento agridulce se dio cuenta que al no querer anteponer su egoísmo era víctima del de los demás pero aún así evitaría que sufrieran más de lo necesario.

– "_No se preocupen ¡voy a probar pasar una temporada en el mundo demoníaco! Y eso es todo un honor para una simple humana como yo. Además, saben la madre de Sesshoumaru no es tan mala persona como parece, me salvó la vida una vez." _-dijo esto con alegría.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía hablar así, notaba que iba a recuperar algo que perdió en el camino y que su decisión era la correcta. No habían dudas, quería probar ese nuevo mundo. Un mundo que pertenecía a Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Niña que soy una gran dama youkai no me compares con una de esas cosas!"_- Miró a Rin que la miraba con cara de ángel y resopló.- "_Bueno si ya no tienes que decir más nos vamos."_ - Sentenció la madre de Sesshoumaru. - _"Estoy harta de este sitio tan primitivo. Mira que no tener ni un lugar donde sentarse."_

Shippo quien estaba atento a la conversación estaba preocupado por su amiga, le hizo recordar a su padre.

_Flashback de Shippo._

Shippo era un pequeño Kitsune que se entretenía con los nuevos juguetes que su padre le traía. Cuando un día de un baúl que estaba bajo llave éste lo abrió, y, como era habitual en el pequeño, enseguida estuvo cerca para saber que guardaba.

– "Mira Shippo, esta peonza le perteneció a tu abuelo y el me la dio a mi cuando tenía tu edad sé que no es gran cosa, pero confió en qué la sepas apreciar." - le dijo su padre.

– "¡Ah Juguete nuevo! ¡Viva!¡Viva!"

– "Shippo no es sólo un juguete cualquiera, es un juguete del mundo de los demonios."

– "¿El mundo de los demonios?"

– "Sí, Shippo tu abuelo vivía en ese mundo pero un día le supo mal estar siempre engañando a los demonios y decidió ir al mundo humano."

– "¿Quieres decir que los demonios no caían en sus engaños?"

El padre le miro con rubor en la cara.

– "Sí así es, como bien sabes los humanos son tontos y fáciles, pero esto que quede entre nosotros."

_Fin de flashback._

– "_Rin, ten cuidado y regresa pronto ¿vale?" _.-le dijo Shippo.

Al oír a Shippo, Rin recordó que Inuyasha, el hermano de Sesshoumaru, había desaparecido por el meidou.

– "_Gran señora Inu ¿que le ha pasado a Inuyasha?"_

– "_Ese insolente está con su hermano no te preocupes. Seguro que mi hijo sabrá tratarlo bien."_

– "¡QUE!" - exclamaron Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome y los otros tres demonios.

– "_¡Está loca! Mi querido amo está con el tonto de Inuyasha pero que ofensa más grave, compartir la suerte de su indigno hermano..." _-Jaken fue callado cuando la señora dirigió un pequeño rayo que quemó la piel verde del sapo. Ahora de lo marrón que estaba, no se sabía diferenciar muy bien donde acababa el traje y empezaba el cuello, sólo sus ojos saltones indicaban que era Jaken.

– "_¡Que molesto!"_ - comentó la madre.

– "_Si, a veces Jaken no sabe callar." _- le dijo Rin.

– "_¡Mocosa repulsiva!¡Sabes que eso no es cierto, yo nunca diría nada malo de mi señor Sesshoumaru!" _- Jaken recibió una segunda dosis.

– "_Vale, vale, ya me callo." _- dijo Jaken resignándose como un niño pequeño.

La escena les pareció tan graciosa que los amigos de Inuyasha, Rin e incluso Kaede (quien disimulaba tener tos), empezaron a reírse. Fue entonces cuando una gran luz blanca, se cernió sobre ellos.


	10. Juegos reunidos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic con único objeto de entretener sin ánimo de lucro. **

_Nota: Del párrafo que tiene esto "*". == es asignación en lenguaje de programación así que en este caso se puede traducir por equivalente o de igual forma que._

_Bueno sé que se esperaban algo más largo, pero mis condolencias estoy tan acostumbrada a este tamaño que me cuesta cambiar, aún así este capítulo es el más largo creo. De todas formas si en el futuro hay algún capítulo que lo requiera lo intentaré pero no prometo nada. En resumen, a disfrutar del siguiente y gracias por comentar._

**Juegos reunidos**

El amanecer se acercaba, en la oscuridad de la noche habían pequeños destellos de luz, pero una luz casi cegadora se cernió sobre las cabezas de los asistentes. De ella dos figuras en el aire salieron con gracia. Una de ellas llevaba sujeto al brazo un bulto que parecía ser otro ser humanoïde, sólo cuando la luz menguó pudieron ver con asombro un Sesshoumaru que sostenía a Inuyasha por el tórax. La estoica figura miró alrededor y divisó a su madre, quien con una expresión decidida se situó ante ella.

– "_Sesshoumaru, así que has logrado salir por tu cuenta ¿eh? Y veo que has traído a tu hermano de pasada ¿qué os lo habéis pasado bien?"_- su madre comentó con ironía, a pesar de tener gran tamaño aún lo trataba como pequeño.

Sesshoumaru soltó a Inuyasha como un saco de patatas pesado.

– "_Deja de fingir emoción, eso no pega contigo." _-dijo secamente su hijo.

– "_¡Oh que hijo tan cruel! ¡Yo que estaba tan preocupada por ti! Dejar a tu madre sola con estos humanos, ¡debería darte vergüenza!"_

Inuyasha miraba la escena extrañado se sentía mal por ella, el tener un hijo así le daban ganas a cualquiera de pegar a Sesshoumaru, sabía que con los humanos y al resto los trataba como basura pero tratar a su madre así, no lo podía creer. En su interior estaba enfadado con él, pues él mismo daría lo que fuera por tener a su madre cerca, sin embargo, el resto de sus amigos quienes habían pasado un largo rato con ella no tenían la misma opinión.

_-¿Que dice esta mujer? Ha sido ella la que ha venido al poblado, y en ningún momento ha mencionado su preocupación por el señor Sesshoumaru. Es más no ha parado de dar problemas desde que está aquí. _Pensamiento de Kaede.

_-Digan lo que digan son iguales en cuanto a carácter. Shippo == Jaken pensamiento.*_

_-Por budha, kami y cualquier otra divinidad. ¡Que no le diga mi insinuación! Aunque la verdad es todo un detalle no haberme pegado, _- mirando a sango_- ¡Uy que cara! es como si me leyera el pensamiento._

_-Esta mujer... ¡si yo fuera su madre le pegaría un buen tirón de orejas hasta que aprendiera a tenerme respeto! Pero ahora que lo pienso, Totosai dijo que el padre de Inuyasha le dejó a cargo de su educación, _- Sango empieza a desprender ira.- _¡la muy perra no ha hecho nada, no me extraña que haya sido tan malvado con los demás, y sobre todo con Inuyasha!_

_-Ay ya vuelven a discutir, este chico nunca aprenderá. Uy hablando de eso, quizá debería conseguir un nuevo alumno ¡me pica mucho la espalda y necesito un buen baño! _Pensamiento de Totosai.

_-Sí las cosas se vuelven feas me marcho, pero antes probaré la sangre de Rin ya que no la veré en mucho tiempo. Uy mejor no, ya no me acordaba está Sesshoumaru.. _Mioga pensamiento.

_-Al parecer la relación madre hijo es tan mala como la que tiene con su hermano ¿será cosa de familia? De ser así, si algún día tuviera hijos …_

Imaginación de Kagome

Están cenando tranquilamente en una mesa repleta de comida, en el centro un gran bol con ensalada, a los dos lados unos platitos de habas fritas, para cada comensal un tazón de ramen, un vaso de arcilla lleno de agua, un plato con un pescado asado y en los laterales unas bandejas con frutas jugosas. Están ella, Inuyasha y dos niños pequeños, una niña y un niño. Cuando el niño coge una de las habas y se la tira a su hermanita quien no le hace caso pero al ver que repetía incesantemente empezó a llorar.

– "_Mama el tonto de "... _(lo dejó en blanco no se leer el futuro)" _me está tirando habas."_

– "_Eso no es cierto son imaginaciones tuyas"_

– "_Niño deja de tirarle cosas."_ - dijo su padre.

La niña quiso vengarse y tiró un haba a su hermano, por suerte para su hermano fue a parar al ojo de Inuyasha.

– "_¡Mierda tenías que heredar la puntería de tu madre!"_

– "_Inuyasha, SIENTATE ¡Porqué siempre me echas la culpa! ¡Ellos se comportan así porqué su padre se comporta como un crío!"_

En ese momento los dos hermanos se están peleando, ahora con los puños el niño había robado el lazo que sostenía una de las coletas de su hermana.

– "_!Dámelo es mío!" _- la niña se quejaba.

– "_Ahora ya no, su amo soy yo, preparate para ¡EL ATAQUE DEL LAZO! Ja ja ja."_

Fin de la imaginación

– "_¡Mi familia no será así!" - _Gritó Kagome_.- "Tú haber," -_Señaló con el dedo a Sesshoumaru._- "no visitas mucho a tu madre ¿verdad?" _-Sesshoumaru la ignoraba_.- "¡Lo sabía! Bien pues has de saber que por tu culpa Rin va a vivir con ella."_

– "_¡Kagome! No diga que es culpa suya, yo ya les he dicho que voy a aprender a vivir en su mundo de la misma manera que he aprendido a vivir en la aldea." - _Rin dijo en reproche.

Sesshoumaru al principio se le puso una cara de sorpresa, para luego poner una cara de fastidio y luego de ira. Nunca antes habían presenciado tantas emociones provenientes de él.

– "_¡No tenías derecho de meter a Rin en todo esto!" - _enfado dirigido a su madre.

– "_Chico ¿estás enfadado?¿está enfadado?" - _le preguntó a Jaken quien sólo gruñó un poco.-_ "¿No entiendo porqué te enfadas? Tu madre sólo le preguntó si quería vivir con ella una temporada y ella ha accedido_."- Ahora ya le giró la cara_.- "Encima que lo hago por tu bien para que no tengas que visitarla en estas condiciones, ¿o acaso no confias en tu madre?" _- Ahora volvía a coger el collar con rabia_. - "Sí debe ser eso, no confías en tu querida madre y por eso la dejaste desde un buen principio en esta aldea humana."_

Ahora todo empezaba a encajar para el grupo de Inuyasha, hace tres años les pareció raro que Rin accediera a quedarse en la aldea por Kaede, con quien estuvo tan sólo unas semanas, pero ahora empezaban a sospechar que Sesshoumaru lo había organizado todo de alguna manera.

– "_Que poca consideración con su madre_." -habló una anciana del pueblo.

– "_Sí, aunque sea demonio,una madre no debe recibir tal trato. No parece un buen partido para Rin." _- Alegó otra.

– "_¡Rin debería quedarse aquí con los humanos!"- _comentó un anciano.- _"Sí, aún es muy niña para tomar cualquier decisión!" _-habló un hombre. - _"Además, aquí hay muchos chicos que seguro que la harían feliz."- _secundó otro.

Se estaba armando una buena entre los aldeanos, todos querrían que Rin se quedaran aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad otros opinaban que Kaede era muy mayor para llevar semejante carga. Inuyasha ya no lo podía soportar más, y habló con su peculiar tono conciliador.

– "_¡CALLENSE TODOS YA O ME LOS CARGO! Si no fuera por esta mujer ya la habrían palmado muchas veces y en cuanto a Rin. Esa niña puede elegir como quiere vivir su vida, pero ¡desde luego que con personas como ustedes no me extraña que quiera volver con los demonios! ¡Sí es que los humanos sois todos unos egoístas!"_

– "_Inuyasha ¡SIENTATE!"_

– "_Kagome"_ - Decía esto con algo de dolor pues estaba en el suelo.

– "_¡No tienes ni idea del daño que haces con tus comentarios! ¿O es que también nosotros somos egoístas?"_

– "_Kagome, yo..."_

– "_No hace falta que se preocupe por nosotros, ya sabemos como es Inuyasha de impulsivo." _-comentó Miroku.

– "_Además no lo hace con mala intención, sólo dice lo que nosotros no hacemos por cortesía._"- Agregó Sango.

_Conversación simultanea Rin, Sesshoumaru y su madre._

– "_¿Que pretendes conseguir con esto, madre?"_

– "_¡Que chico tan pesado! Ya te he dicho que lo hago por vuestro bien, ya sabes como se pone el corazón de una mujer que no sabe donde para exactamente su amante."_

_Me considera su amante, uy ¿que vergüenza? Es cierto que me gustaría serlo pero todavía no lo he besado. (Rin empieza a ponerse roja) Mi único beso a sido con Shippo, bueno técnicamente era en su forma, pero ¿a que saben sus labios?_

– "_Madre, no digas tonterías Rin no es mi amante." - _dijo secamente Sesshoumaru con un poco de sonrojo en las mejillas.

– "_¿Ah no? Entonces ¿porque el pequeño demonio estaba preparando una cena íntima?"_

Jaken ya estaba dispuesto a salir por piernas, cuando un golpe de Sesshoumaru le deja tieso en el suelo. No le dijo nada más ni se dignó a mirarle, simplemente le dio la espalda.

– "_Le prometí a Rin que tendría una cena como las de antes, eso es todo." - _le aseguró su hijo.

– "_Ah, entonces ¿quieres que Rin se quede en el pueblo humano?¿No pretendes nada más con ella?" - _inquirió la madre.

Sesshoumaru ya veía venir la estratagema de su madre. Él no le iba a dar el gusto, de buscarle pareja pero tampoco quería que Rin fuera con ella, la conocía demasiado bien para permitirle que la llenara de sus manías. Empezó a pensar más de la cuenta por lo que la madre dedujo cual sería su respuesta.

– "_Feh (bufó) Eres la viva imagen de tu padre. Rin, este Sesshoumaru es un indeciso, si te quedas en el pueblo puede que estés a salvo de los otros demonios pero no de mí por lo que no permitiré que se acople contigo nunca, en cambio si vienes conmigo puede que me lo piense algún día en permitir tal unión."_

– "_¡Lo dice en serio!" _- Rin saltó de alegría.

– "_Por supuesto, la gran dama inu youkai nunca bromea con estas cosas."_

Sesshoumaru estaba asustado, eran pocas las veces que sentía miedo. La última vez fue cuando olió la sangre de demonio de Inuyasha. Ahora sentía miedo por algo más, sentía miedo no de perder a Rin sino de conseguirla oficialmente, lo que significaba que la vida que estaba haciendo desaparecería y el cambio ¿le iba a gustar?. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha hizo su discurso.

– "_Rin, haz lo que quieras." _- Finalmente Sesshoumaru comentó.

La pequeña Rin iba a hacer su último discurso de despedida para el pueblo, no iba a tardar mucho pues insistía mentalmente en ir al palacio Inu, sin embargo para Sesshoumaru le esperaba algo bueno.

:P Os dejo en ascuas, si queréis la continuación esperad al siguiente capitulo, claro. Ja ja aj (Risa malévola) Si es que soy más mala que Naraku.


	11. Un nuevo día

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los derechos intelectuales de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi por lo que de ella depende el futuro de sus creaciones. Yo como fan de la serie sólo escribo un fan fic para entretener a quien quiera leerlo y a mí para escribir cuando me aburro ;).**

_Nota: Gracias por sus comentarios, Miara sobre su madre todavía no puedo desvelar nada y por ello es mejor que la historia se desarrolle sola y Kaito espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. Bueno a todos en general espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo, por si las moscas yo me escondo bajo una roca._

**Un nuevo día**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Rin fue a vivir con la madre de Sesshoumaru. La aldea estaba como siempre, rebosante de niños saltando alrededor de la anciana Kaede, la pareja que consiguió el idilio por Naraku paseaban a sus tres hijos, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban disfrutando de un medio día soleado a la orilla del río, y por último, un demonio perro estaba recostado en un gran árbol con una gran cicatriz en su tronco, cerca de él Jaken estaba discutiendo con Shippo sobre alguna cuestión sin importancia para él.

– "_¡¿Como osaste engañarme de tal modo, Shippo?" _- Jaken expreso malhumorado.

– "_Tranquilo, Jaken, gracias a ti subí un rango aquél día." _- Shippo levantó sus hombros y sus palmas hacia arriba.- _"Además sino quieres que Sesshoumaru se entere de tu confusión, me ayudarás a leer este pergamino."_

– "_¿Que pasa tu gran astucia no da para más?"_ - Jaken rió entre dientes.

– "_¡Señor Sesshoumaru!"_

– "_Alto detente no lo molestes, ¡te ayudaré!" _- _Solo me faltaba que descubriera que no lo hice para hacerle un favor, sino porque me lo ordenó Shippo._

Al otro lado, en el río la pareja estaba reposando en posición supina, cuando Kagome se levantó sobre sus manos. Sin ellos darse cuenta Sango y familia se dirigían a ellos.

– "_¿No crees que deberíamos hablar con tu hermano? Hace tres semanas que está con nosotros y no ha probado un bocado, y por las noches en vez de entrar en casa de Kaede se queda a fuera, aunque llueva. A este paso enfermará ¿No te preocupa?"_

– "_Bah. Lo que haga ese idiota, no me importa. Además él es un demonio completo dudo que enferme, y es tan terco que no merece ni que pienses en él. Así que disfrutemos un poco más de este día." _- Inuyasha se estiró más.

– "_Aought" _-Kagome frunció el ceño_.- "Ahora que tienes a tu hermano cerca deberías intentar al menos iniciar alguna conversación."_

– "_Estoy de acuerdo. Inuyasha a pesar de todas vuestras peleas no deja de ser tu familia, puede que no sea fácil pero sino lo intentas acabarás lamentando haber perdido la oportunidad." _- Secundó Sango.

– "_Además alguien dijo una vez que no se rendiría por terrible que fuera el adversario." _- le recordó Miroku.

– "_¡Eso fue porqué estaba protegiendo a Kagome! No es lo mismo." _- Inuyasha se levantó cruzando tanto los pies como los brazos en postura sentada como si meditará.

Su grupo de amigos estaban riéndose con disimulo. Las dos niñas de Miroku aprovecharon el momento para lanzarse a las orejas de Inuyasha, ambas se quedaron colgando como pendientes pesados.

– "_¡Niñas soltadme!"_

– "_Inu, inu"_

Sango cogió a una gemela y Miroku a la otra. Mientras cada una se lamentaba de no tener las orejas cerca.

– "_Por cierto kagome ¿no os importaría cuidar de mis hijos un momento?"_ -Preguntó Sango.

– "_¡Ni hablar!" _-dijo Inuyasha.

– "_¡Inuyasha!" _- le recriminó Kagome.

– "_Va Inuyasha sólo pedimos estar una hora máximo dos solos. Además no tienes nada mejor que hacer." _- le comentó Miroku.

Inuyasha estaba poniendo caras largas, mientras movía su pierna izquierda de arriba a abajo. Al fin, se levantó de un pequeño saltó y empezó a caminar alejándose de sus amigos.

– "_Inuyasha, ¿a dónde vas?" _- le preguntó Kagome.

– "_No está claro, voy a hablar con el arrogante."_

Mientras caminaba escuchaba de fondo las risas de sus amigos.

Sesshoumaru estaba solo, descansando en el mismo árbol. Por fin Jaken le había dejado descansar, después de varias semanas quejándose de su suerte, era un alivio para él que ayudará a ese pequeño zorro a pesar de qué sospechaba que lo hacía seguramente por un engaño del enano.

_Ese kitsune esconde algo para manipular así a Jaken que ya es de por sí molesto y reacio a hacer nada. Bah, para qué me preocupo es poca cosa. _

Sesshoumaru se había visto forzado a cumplir una condición de Rin para evitar que ésta fuera más recriminada por los estúpidos aldeanos.

_Hace tres semanas._

Rin se acercó al grupo de aldeanos con quien Inuyasha estaba dialogando de alguna manera, estaba radiante e iba a pronunciar un bonito discurso de despedida cuando la muchedumbre empezó a criticarla.

– "_No tienes vergüenza dejar así a una anciana que no le queda mucho de vida." _-dijo una aldeana con dos niñas de su edad aproximadamente al lado.

– "_Los demonios son los dueños de su corazón parece que por mucho que intentemos acomodarla, todo sea poco para ella." _- Un hombre adulto quien vivía en la aldea recientemente, se agregó a la discusión sin saber por lo que había pasado la chica.

– "_Mi hijo el otro día le entregó unas flores preciosas, y ella dijo que se las regalará a su mama cuando las había escogido por ella." _- dijo otra.

– "_Oh por dios, enamorarse de un monstruo a tan corta edad, con lo que los demonios nos han hecho sufrir, ¡que desgracia!"_

Contra todo pronostico Sesshoumaru habló a unos aldeanos de pacotilla.

– "_¡CALLAD!" _- esta única palabra fue suficiente para apaciguar al rebaño de ovejas negras que se había generado. - _"Rin ya puedes hablar."_

Rin le dedicó una leve sonrisa, estaba orgullosa de su señor, sabía que era un buen demonio, incomprendido pero bueno para ella, que los aldeanos que la volvieron a acoger no vieran aquello la hacía poner algo triste, no obstante no iba a dejar que cuatro palabras mal dichas le aguaran la fiesta.

_No entiendo, porqué Rin se tiene que justificar delante de toda esa gentuza. _

Para Sesshoumaru las personas continuaban dándole asco, su Rin era la única luz que merecía la pena todos los restantes le parecían meros seres despreciables. Curiosamente, los humanos que acompañaban a su hermano tampoco merecían mucho respeto por su parte, sólo la pareja del hanoy podía salvarse de su excepción, suponía que el salvarle muchas veces de sus garras hacía que la respetara de alguna manera. Kagome era extraña y eso lo atraía.

– "_Como sabrán yo convivo con ustedes para después elegir lo que quiero de mayor, parece que esa decisión la voy a tomar antes de hora. ¡Pero no se preocupen no lo hago sin pensar!" _- les dedicó una leve sonrisa.- _"Voy a vivir con la madre de mi señor Sesshoumaru una temporada, eso no quiere decir que sea para siempre, aunque eso espero porque para mí él representa mucho."_ - Ante esas palabras los dos perros hermanos se pusieron algo colorados. - _"En cuanto a dejar a Kaede sola, bueno la verdad es que me sabe mal, pero.."_

– "_¡Pues si te sabe mal quedate!" _- dijo uno de los chicos que solía jugar con ella.

– "_¡Demuestra que eres humana y hazlo!"_ - alegó otra mujer.

– "_Vaya esta gente esta acostumbrada a vivir con demonios y, sin embargo, no aceptan que alguien decida vivir con ellos."_ - Expuso la gran dama Inu haciendo que pareciera tan solo una reflexión en voz alta.

Ante esa verdad los amigos de Inuyasha y Kaede, lamentaron el trascurso de los acontecimientos. Era algo simple, una verdad tan irrefutable que les dolía. Sesshoumaru sin embargo vio el deseo de Rin por vivir en palacio, por lo que decidió intervenir por segunda vez.

– "_Si es por esa anciana que Rin no puede marchar contenta, entonces yo Sesshoumaru me encargaré que no le pase nada hasta su vuelta."_

Esta afirmación dejó perplejos a todos los presentes menos a Rin, quien aprovechó el momento para pedirle que se agachará que le iba a decir algo, fue cuando recibió su primer beso.

_Todavía tengo el aroma de aquél beso. Sólo espero que vuelvas pronto, Rin. _

Mientras Rin estaba disfrutando de un relajante baño en una de las grandes piscinas del palacio Inu.

– "_Ay. ¡Esto es maravilloso!" _- movió un poco los pies y se recostó en el canto de la piscina.- _"¿Me pregunto como le ira a Sesshoumaru?"_

En ese instante una criada entra con unos ropajes para secarla y un bonito kimono real.

– "_La gran dama Inu quiere verla."_

Rin salió del baño y dejó que la asistenta la aseará y vistiera, en los primeros días que estuvo allí le costó mucho entender que era el deber de la criada, en consecuencia siempre se secaba ella y se vestía, pero al hacerlo la dama le recriminó su falta y estuvo a punto de despedir a la criada, sino llega a ser porqué la humana se interpuso.

Finalmente, aseada y vestida se dirigía por un lujoso pasillo que daba al exterior, dos criados demonios le abrieron las puertas a un patio decorado en piedra. El suelo de aquél patio era de piedra lisa gris y blanca, en algunos puntos cardinales se hallaban a distancia varias estatuas y justo en medio estaba la gran señora.

Próximo capítulo Lecciones.


	12. Lecciones

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los derechos intelectuales de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi por lo que de ella depende el futuro de sus creaciones. Yo como fan de la serie sólo escribo un fan fic para entretener a quien quiera leerlo y a mí para escribir cuando me aburro ;).**

_Nota: Bueno chicas espero que se os de bien las adivinanzas pues he puesto unas cuantas, je je je Que malas ideas. Bueno como siempre espero ver vuestros comentarios y bueno Kaito se que dije que lo pondría entre 2 o 3 días pero es que justo lo acabo de terminar y mira me hacía ilusión ponerlo. A todo ello a mis chicas un saludo y a los demás también, pero espero que alguien nuevo deje un post claro. Bueno espero que os guste._

**Lecciones**

Rin vestía un kimono real de color naranja, tenía dibujos en relieve de lunas gemelas (un dibujo que anexa tanto la luna creciente como la decreciente.) de color dorado, y unas líneas finas onduladas plateadas que subían y bajaban por los costados de éstas, pareciendo un mar que acuna el reflejo lunar. En cuanto al calzado, llevaba puestas unos waraji y unos tabi (chanclas y calcetines japoneses), se le hacía raro caminar con esas cosas después de haber pasado la vida descalza, pero la madre de Sesshoumaru insistía en que una pretendiente a princesa no debería pisar con los pies la suciedad del suelo y que le parecía de mal gusto que su hijo no le haya regalado nunca un par. En cuanto al peinado, unas criadas recibieron la orden de recogerle el pelo, ya que según ella eso simbolizaba en la cultura inu compromiso con otra persona y por lo tanto no era probable que buscara otro consorte. Lucía un bonito peinado, dos pequeñas trenzas bajaban por los lados y una coleta alta recogía el resto del cabello azabache. Las mismas criadas se encargaron de maquillarla como a una princesa, la sombra de ojos era morada como la de su señor y el color de labios era rosáceo, dejándola con un aspecto digno y juvenil.

Durante las tres semanas, sin descanso alguno sólo para comer, dormir y el aseo intimo, Rin aprendió a caminar con la cabeza alta y manteniendo siempre la espalda recta aunque por el camino hayan obstáculos. También se le prohibió correr por el interior del palacio y en el exterior se le aconsejó que no lo hiciera, no sabía muy bien el porqué pero al ser un consejo de la gran dama lo tuvo en cuenta, motivo por el cual tuvo que aprender a andar rápido y con clase. Y aunque sonará raro esas tres semanas habían pasado tan rápido que ni se percató, para ella habían sido un máximo de dos.

Después del aseo, Rin se dirigió al patio donde la gran señora Inu la esperaba, justo en el centro del jardín de piedra.

– "_Bien la próxima lección tratará sobre la orientación, claro que como humana..."_ - tono de incertidumbre.- _"dudo que puedas conseguirlo, en fin ya sabes que hasta que no lo consigas no voy a darte un día libre para que puedas visitar la aldea. Además al no tener unos buenos sentidos que te ayuden, lo más seguro que tardes un año para conseguirlo, eso si fuera posible claro."_

– "_Entiendo, pero no se preocupe, lo conseguiré sea como sea, Rin quiere tener la cena que le prometió Sesshoumaru."_ - dijo con decisión.

– "_Muy bien, en ese caso comencemos." _- la dama añadió amargamente.- _"Ves esas cuatro figuras que hay a distancia, representan los cuatro puntos cardinales, cada uno de ellos es un dios que vigila su territorio, y como un dios tiene guardianes a su disposición. Bien pues has de averiguar que protegen, __para saber donde estás__ te diré la siguiente pista: __debes seguir aquello que alumbra sin ser candil, algunas veces nos quema, al atardecer se duerme y por la mañana despierta."_

La dama Inu se marchó para cumplir con sus obligaciones dejando a Rin sola aprendiendo su nuevo cometido.

Mientras en la aldea Sesshoumaru estaba descansado en el pie del árbol sagrado cuando el olor de un familiar le hace desvelar.

– "_Inuyasha ¿que quieres?"_

Inuyasha miró de soslayo a su hermano, mientras posaba la mirada alrededor del suelo y a veces en él. Al parecer Sesshoumaru entendía que aunque estuviera casado, se comportaba igual que como combatía con él, en resumidas cuentas, de forma infantil.

– "_Bien, sino quieres nada vete."_

– "_Esto.. Sesshoumaru, Kagome esta preocupada porque no has comido desde que Rin se fue con tu madre, y también porque no entras en la cabaña de Kaede cuando hace mal tiempo. Así que te pido que comas algo y que al menos intentes pasar una noche en la casa de la anciana que tu mismo dijiste que protegerías."_

– "_Ah, ¿estás preocupado por la salud de tu hermano?"_ - inquirió él.

– "_Yo preocupado por tu salud ¡feh no me hagas reir! Es solo que no quiero que Kagome se preocupe más por alguien tan arrogante como tu."_

– "_Bien, en ese caso..." _- cerró los ojos para luego clavarlos en los de Inuyasha. - _"¡Comeré cuando tenga hambre y dormiré donde quiera te ha quedado claro!" _

Acabado su discurso le arreó una de sus bofetadas haciendo volar a Inuyasha quien aterrizó de cabeza cerca de la orilla del río donde estaban sus amigos.

– "_Vaya, Inuyasha ya veo que tu conversación con Sesshoumaru no ha ido por buen camino, ¿que le dijiste para que se enfadará tanto?" _- preguntó Miroku.

– "_¡NADA! ¡ES UN IDIOTA Y PUNTO!"_

Las niñas volvieron a acercarse al perruno y una por cada lado le agarraban los mofletes para ver los dientes.

– "_Mira, mira."_

– "_Seguramente, debió ofenderle de alguna manera." _- dijo Sango a Kagome mientras se cubría el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

– "_Uff ya lo sé."_ - suspiró Kagome.

– "_¡Hey! ¡¿Porqué siempre he de ser yo el culpable?" _- dijo sin moverse de la posición.

En el árbol sagrado, Sesshoumaru se fue al bosque a cazar algo que comer.

Rin estaba sola en el centro de la plaza, la señora Inu le había pedido que descubriera que protegía cada dios, o sea lo que eran las estatuas, bien eso era fácil pensaba ella.

_Sólo tengo que ir a todas las estatuas y preguntar a los guardias ¿Por cuál empiezo? _

Recto a lo lejos divisaba una escultura de piedra de forma indefinida, por el contorno parecía una cosa redonda de gran tamaño y con algo alrededor, si giraba a la izquierda la escultura tenía forma de animal grande y salvaje pero no distinguía el tipo de animal que era, si volvía a girar en el mismo sentido hallaba una escultura en forma de ave que como el anterior era imposible detallar a que se refería sólo las alas eran visibles, y por último, había una escultura que daba vueltas sobre sí misma parecía una especie de serpiente a lo lejos, pero no era una serpiente pues aunque pequeñas veía unas garras.

_De acuerdo, creo que iré por la serpiente con garras, de alguna manera me resulta familiar._

Con ritmo fue a su encuentro sin reparar en el acertijo que la dama le había mencionado antes de empezar la prueba.

La distancia que había desde el punto central hasta la estatua era más grande de lo que había imaginado, por un momento le dieron ganas de correr para acabar cuanto antes pero rechazo la idea. No iba a ser muy difícil averiguar cosas de la escultura. A medida que se iba acercando vio que la gran estatua empezaba a adquirir forma. Era un dragón que se enroscaba a si mismo, y en la sien incrustado tenía una gema de color azul. En el pedestal había varias gemas, la izquierda era roja, la central blanca y la de la derecha negra. Vigilando la estatua habían siete guardianes perro. Todos ellos con algún arma encima, el cabello recogido y pantalones blancos como los de su amo, ninguno de ellos llevaba túnica. Y, por supuesto, los siete ignoraron la chica que les observaba.

– "_Disculpen, soy Rin, la compañera del señor Sesshoumaru ¿serían tan amables de explicarme que es esta estatua?"_

Nadie le contestó, sin embargo, sabía que entre ellos se estaban comunicando mentalmente y por la pupila de sus ojos discernía un pequeño rastro de alegría. _Se alegraban de qué les haya hablado, no creo. Espera se estarán riendo a mi costa. _La niña mujer observo el destello con más atención, sí entre ellos se comunicaban y en muchos de ellos ya era visible, se estaba propagando lo que quería decir que estaba en lo cierto.

– "_Ya sé que para ustedes soy una insignificante humana, pero aún así me gustaría saber que es esa estatua. La gran señora Inu me dijo que esta prueba sirve para orientarme así que estoy aquí para aprender no para estorbarles."_

Al comentario, uno de los guardias se avanzó a su posición y comenzó:

– "_Chica sabemos quien eres y el objetivo de tu prueba. Vemos que no puedes oler el viento y tampoco oírlo, por lo que sabemos que entonces tu única pista es la que te dio nuestra señora, ¿recuerdas cuál es?"_

Rin comenzó a mirar el cielo en busca de respuesta, finalmente se dio por vencida y se disculpó por tener tan mala memoria.

–"_Para conseguir dominar esta prueba has de observar aquello que alumbra sin ser candil, algunas veces quema, al atardecer se duerme y por la mañana despierta."_

– "_¡Eso está muy bien pero yo pregunto por la estatua!" _- Rin estaba algo indignada.

– "_De acuerdo, como guste. Esta estatua representa al dios Seiryu, el dios dragón azul y a quien le gusta salir en primavera."_

– "_¿Y que es lo que protege?"_ - preguntó la joven con extrema curiosidad, pues recordó que en la isla Hourai vio un dragón azul que seguramente fuera de Sesshoumaru.

– "_Algo que de la tierra va al cielo y del cielo vuelve; es el alma de los campos que los hace florecer."_

_Esta claro, no me van a dar las respuestas directamente, ahora entiendo porqué la señora me dijo que tardaría un año ¡si es que no hablan claro! _Rin pensamiento.

Rin decidió que ya tenía suficiente, y para no molestar a los guardianes se fue por otra estatua, había perdido mucho tiempo en el camino y en la misma estatua, tanto que su estomago empezaba a rugir. Ya debe ser la hora de cenar, será mejor que vaya al palacio, ya continuaré mañana temprano_._

Rin notaba que el centro aún estaba lejos y no pudo contener las ansias de llegar al palacio, así que empezó a mover las piernas más deprisa hasta que al final corrió.

No avanzó ni un kilómetro cuando unos perros enormes empezaron a perseguirle. Por mucho que corría estos se acercaban más, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable la alcanzaron.

_Recuerdos de Rin a los 8 años. Tomo 14 de Inuyasha por Rumiko Takahashi._

Tendido en un árbol se encontró con un joven herido, tenía una larga cabellera plateada y una piel fina, su rostro era hermoso con dos rayas moradas en los costados. Fue entonces cuando piso una ramita y aquél ser sobrenatural despertó.

Poco tiempo después le dispuso de comida, unas brochetas de setas y agua, no era mucho pero fue su comida preferida.

– "_No me gusta la comida humana."- _Fue todo lo que dijo.

Triste fue al estanque de los peces del pueblo, allí los aldeanos la descubrieron y le azotaron tan fuerte que dejaron un ojo inflado y en la boca le faltaban dientes, y le avisaron de qué si lo volvía a hacer la matarían. Como no consiguió lo que quería le trajo una salamandra y una rata. Como antes le ofreció la comida y obtuvo la misma respuesta negativa que la primera vez, triste se disponía a dejarle tranquilo cuando escuchó:

– "_¿Que te ha pasado en la cara? … No tienes que decirlo sino quieres." _

Por primera vez alguien se preocupó por ella, y feliz fue a la choza que la cobijaba. Allí encontró un demonio lobo que huya de alguien a quien había robado. Ese alguien al final lo encontró, y después de recuperar lo que perdió le mató y ordenó a sus lobos que comieran lo que quisieran. Entonces vio como todos los aldeanos morían a manos de los lobos y como su vida corría peligro, corrió al bosque donde reposaba aquél chico tan amable. Tuvo mala suerte al tropezar con la raíz de un árbol momento en el que aprovecharon para morderla y acabar por primera vez con su vida.

_Fin del recuerdo._

Se disponía a recibir los mordiscos cuando otro perro apareció ante ellos, y con un solo rugido se fueron. Rin levantó la cabeza para ver a su salvador, y lo que encontró fue a la gran dama que le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- _"Creí haberte avisado que no corrieras por el palacio." _-la dama se agachó y la cogió del brazo para levantarla.- _"Veo que no te sabes orientar aún. Bueno no te preocupes, tienes todo el tiempo que necesites." _- Y con una mirada picara le dijo.- _"No te preocupes mi hijo no se enfadará por que tardes un poco, además así aprenderá a sentir lo que es que no te vengan a visitar."_

Pie de nota; Vale, creo que me pase con la descripción, bueno aún así ¿Qué os parece?


	13. Despertares

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha y cia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi por lo que de ella tiene la última palabra sobre el tema. Yo utilizo sus personajes para crear este fic sin ánimo de lucro pero si de auto-diversión, esperando que también lo sea para alguien más._

_**Nota: Gracias por comentar chicas, la vedad esperaba que alguien más lo hiciera pero en fin no voy a pedir peras al olmo. He tardado un poco más en subir una historia porque lo que escribí no me gustó así que lo volví a hacer y vualá aquí está el resultado, espero que les guste y me dejen alguna notita, je je je.**_

**Despertares**

Rin dormitaba en una gran cama, su habitación era enorme y decorada con un gusto excelente, varios jarrones con flores decoraban la alcoba, y había diferentes pinturas sobre demonios perro y media lunas que daban un toque artístico. En cuanto, los primeros rayos se posaron sobre ella, se despertó desganada y fue a cambiarse su yukata (ropa para dormir) por el kimono real. Fue cuando las criadas entraron a realizar la rutina de mantenimiento y asegurarse de qué Rin esté correctamente vestida.

– "_Señora ya tiene listo el desayuno." _- le dijo la más anciana.

– "_Bien, ¡muchas gracias!" _- Rin no mencionó su nombre porque por mucho que preguntara como se llamaban los demonios estos nunca le respondían, así que se resignó a qué si los trataba bien tal vez algún día se lo dijesen.

Como de costumbre desayunó sola en un gran salón cuya mesa central era enorme y como todo el mobiliario lujosa. La verdad la comida youkai no parecía muy gustosa a simple vista pues eran otros demonios cocinados de múltiples formas pero cuando Rin le hincaba el diente, aquello era un manjar. El sabor de muchos de sus platos era dulzón, ¡nada que ver con los pescados salados con los que Jaken acostumbraba a asar o los platos humanos que Kaede hacía! Muchas veces la chica se preguntaba porque nunca Sesshoumaru se quejó de la cocina de Jaken si se suponía que había sido criado en el palacio, pero pensaba que era demasiado amable para hacerlo, aunque nunca le demostrase que lo apreciaba sabía que el pequeño demonio era importante para él.

– "_Atchús" _- Jaken estornudó.

– "_Jaken ¿ Ahora no te pondrás enfermo? Sería una excusa muy barata para escurrir el bulto." _- dijo Shippo burlón.

– "_¡No me vengas con insolencias, mocoso!_" - Le dio con el bastón de dos cabezas en el cogote.

_Ah con que esas tenemos ¿eh?- _De Shippo empezó a surgir una energía maligna en aumento.

– "_Gran trompo" _- Le lanzó la peonza justo encima del gorro de Jaken quien empezó a correr dando vueltas porque con la fricción de la peonza hizo arder su gorro.

– "_¡Señor Sesshoumaru! ¡Señor Sesshoumaru ayúdeme!" _- para entonces la peonza volvió a su tamaño y del gorro sólo quedaba el humo que salía de su cabeza y la calva colorada del sapo.

– "_Um huele que alimenta, de verdad jaken ¿no entiendo porqué pides ayuda a Sesshoumaru porqué si descubre que le hiciste quedar mal ante su madre por qué te confundiste de amo, no crees que te comerá?" - _argumentó Shippo intencionadamente_._

– "_¡Mocoso del demonio! ¡¿Hasta cuando vas a abusar de mí?" _- Jaken estaba enojado.

– "_Tranquilo, ya falta poco para encontrar el lugar que menciona el pergamino y entonces ya veremos."_

_Condenado, kitsune y sus chantajes. Cuando esto acabe se va a enterar... _Jaken estaba pensando en un maléfico plan de venganza, cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente._ Hace un día que estoy lejos de mi amo Sesshoumaru ¿se habrá dado cuenta que no estoy ahí?_

Sesshoumaru estaba en el pie del árbol sagrado dormido. Era la primera vez que Inuyasha lo veía así y se pasó más de media hora observándolo. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron con calma y pesadez. Lo primero que vio fue al híbrido que lo miraba con curiosidad.

– "_Inuyasha.. ¿que..?" _- Entonces calló y empezó a removerse en el sitio disimulando que aún estaba dormido. Entonces miró a los lados como si buscara algo.

_¿Donde estará Jaken?¿Porqué no me ha despertado ese inútil? Cuando lo pille más vale que tenga una buena excusa porque sino..._

– "_Cuñado, así que durmiendo entre horas en vez de vigilar a Kaede. Muy mal, muy mal." _- le decía medio en broma Kagome, sobresaltando a Inuyasha quien miraba a su hermano con cara de suplica, pues se veía venir otro tortazo que por suerte nunca dio lugar pues Kaede habló.

– "_Ay" _- suspiró.- _"Si Rin viera esto seguro que no le gustaría, que su prometido que prometió cuidar de una anciana para que marchará tranquila se quede dormido lejos de la cabaña, pudiendo haber venido cualquier demonio para acabar con su vida solo porqué es muy orgulloso en no querer dormir dentro de la casa, no sé es un poco decepcionante diría yo."_

– "_¡Va de que vas ya-ya! Ningún demonio se molestaría en atacar a alguien que tiene la piel caída como usted." _- comentó su medio hermano.

– "_Inuyasha SIENTATE. Ya no sé como decirte las cosas para que las entiendas. ¿No podrías ser como tu hermano y dejar al menos de hablar sin pensar?" _- A esto Sesshoumaru la miró asombrado, él se pensaba que Inuyasha al menos controlaría a su hembra pero no era el caso _Ese idiota no sólo cayó en un hechizo de encarcelamiento de una humana sino que encima su reencarnación lleva los pantalones. Bobo._ - _"Y tú Sesshoumaru ¿no podrías aprender de Inuyasha a hablar un poco más? No te vendría mal, ya que así seguro que te podríamos ayudar un poco más."_

– "_No necesito la ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos de una humana como tú."_

_¡Que no necesita la ayuda de nadie, muy bien si quiere ir por ese camino.. _Kagome pensamiento.

– "_Ah bueno ya sé que yo soy una humana, pero ahora imaginate que en vez de Inuyasha te hubiera encontrado un humano que no aprecie a los demonios, y sabes muy bien que por aquí abundan, ¿no crees que no estarías disfrutando de este magnifico día?"_

– "_No digas tonterías, este Sesshoumaru lo habría matado antes de que eso ocurriera."_

– "_¡Ja! ¡Pero si estabas dormido como un tronco! Ni te has dado cuenta del collar que llevas puesto."_

Rápidamente Seshoumaru bajo la vista a su cuello y con las manos cogió un collar de perlas. Iba a quitárselo cuando..

– "_¡CUÑADO!" _- dijo Kagome.

Sesshoumaru notó como una terrible fuerza lo empujaba al suelo en una pose muy poco digna para un gran demonio y futuro señor Inu.

Rin ya estaba dispuesta para reprender la prueba, esta vez no iba a fallar. Se colocó en el centro y divisó las cuatro estatuas.

_Muy bien esta vez iré a por la redonda y como me he traído provisiones pasaré por las otras dos si puedo._

Tardó unas cuantas horas en llegar a la estatua escogida. Era una tortuga que por los lados la rodeaba una serpiente, al igual que la del dragón, ésta tenía una gema incrustada pero de color negro en vez de azul, y el orden de las gemas del pedestal también era diferente: en la izquierda una gema azul, en el centro la roja y en la derecha la blanca. Como en la anterior también tenía siete guardianes que la custodiaban, al contarlos pensó que alguno era alguien que vio ayer pero sus caras no le sonaban. Así que preguntó:

– "_¿Como es que esta estatua también tiene los mismos guardianes?"_

Como la anterior sólo uno de ellos se dirigió a ella y le respondió:

– "_Nosotros somos parecidos pero no iguales."_

– "_Ay Disculpe no les quería ofender." _- Se apresuró a decir Rin. Lo que no sabía es que ahora si que lo había echo pues no dejó hablar al guardia. Por suerte para ella el guardián no se lo tomó a mal y prosiguió.

– "_Somos guardianes del dios Genbu, quien gusta del frío. __Genbu protege aquello que lleva años en el mar y aún no sabe nadar"_

– "_Hay muchas gracias por la explicación. ¡Ya volveré más tarde!" _- dijo Rin apresurándose a otra estatua.

_¿Que raro esta vez no le he preguntado nada sobre la estatua y , sin embargo, me han dicho lo que necesitaba sin pedírselo?_

Tardó otras cuantas horas en llegar al centro y como su estomago empezó a pedir comida deshizo el nudo de tela de un pequeño trapo que le hacía de mochila. Del interior sacó dos patas secas de demonio y empezó a comer. Hacía un sol de justicia, pero no se iba a rendir le faltaban dos estatuas para terminar.

Después de saciar su hambre se dirigió a la siguiente estatua que eligió, la de la bestia. Sentía curiosidad por saber de qué animal se trataba, ella imaginaba que sería un perro pues estaba en el territorio Inu, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Se trataba de un tigre que acechaba algo en el aire, como en todas que había visto hasta el momento tenía incrustada una gema, esta vez blanca, y en su pedestal las gemas se disponían en el siguiente orden: izquierda negra, centro azul y derecha roja. En todas habían tres gemas pero todas en diferente orden Rin empezaba a sospechar que era una pista pero no sabía de qué. Iba a abrir la boca, cuando un guardia se adelantó y empezó:

– "_Saludos joven. Esta estatua representa a Byakko, a quien gusta el otoño. __Este dios puede volar sin alas, silbar sin boca, azotar sin manos y usted no puede verlo ni tocarlo."_

– "_¡Como que no! Ahora mismo veo un tigre, ¿o no?" _- inquirió Rin.

El guardia la miro sin mostrar señal alguna de emoción. Rin se dio cuenta que había vuelto a meter la pata al hablar antes de hora, y se estaba recriminando a si misma lo tonta que era, cuando el guardia al ver que no habían más preguntas volvió a su lugar. Dejando a Rin frustrada y con un enigma más que resolver.

_¡Esta bien sólo me queda una estatua! ¡Puedo hacerlo! _

Llegó casi al atardecer a la última estatua. Era un ave fénix, en cuya frente había una gran gema roja, y en el pedestal las siguientes: una gema azul en la izquierda, una gema negra al centro y una gema blanca a la derecha. Observó que como en las demás era vigilado por guardianes pero en vez de siete sólo habían seis.

– "_Disculpe, mi nombre es Rin, ¿me podrían decir porqué en esta estatua hay seis guardianes en vez de siete?"_

Como en las veces anteriores un único guardián se adelantó unos pasos y la saludó:

– "_Mi nombre es Tasuki, soy un guardián de la estatua de Suzaku, a quien gusta el estío. __Él protege lo que devora sin boca todo lo que toca.__ Y la respuesta a tu pregunta se encuentra en el cielo de la noche."_

– "_Encantada Tasuki."_

Rin recordó algo. Cuando apareció aquella isla, la de Horai, un demonio que decía ser un dios de la guerra atacó al señor Sesshoumaru con unas aves de fuego, éstas habían reducido a cenizas los árboles de alrededor.

– "_Ya sé que protege este dios, es el fuego ¡a que sí!" _- Rin estaba entusiasmada había logrado descifrar un enigma aunque para ella no tenía mucho sentido aquello.

– "_En efecto, el fuego es el elemento principal de Suzaku. Y por haber respondido adecuadamente te daré otra pista para lograr el objetivo de la prueba." _- Rin estaba atenta no quería hablar hasta que se la dijera.

_Al menos esta vez los enigmas son más fáciles, si el siguiente es igual pronto estaré con el señor Sesshoumaru. _- Pensaba Rin.

– "_Cuando la luz no guíe tu camino __busca las cosas que siempre están quietas, siempre inquietas, dormidas de día y de noche despiertas."_

Rin estaba pensando en lo que debía ser aquello, no quería darse por vencida así que se quedo bastante tiempo dando vueltas pensado en el enigma de antes, cuando anocheció y como aquél que no quiere la cosa miró al cielo. Las estrellas se veían nítidas y cercanas jamás las había visto tan grandes y fue cuando recordó lo que el guardia mencionó siempre están quietas e inquietas, dormidas de día y de noche despiertas: lo único que podía ser era eso_._

– "_Señor Tasuki, ¿que tienen que ver las estrellas con la prueba?"_

– "_Todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Señorita, mire el cielo y observe las estrellas más brillantes, entonces entenderá una de las verdades tras las estatuas." _- le sugerió Tasuki_._

En el cielo nocturno se veían muchas estrellas pero por encima de la estatua de Suzaku contó seis estrellas como las más brillantes, y al ver a los guardias lo supo: la cantidad de guardias en cada estatua era equivalente a la cantidad de estrellas brillantes en el cielo que había sobre las figuras.

– "_Tasuki, ahora entiendo porque hay seis guardias en esta estatua pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con la prueba." _- Rin expuso su conclusión.

– "_Entonces debería consultárselo a la gran señora."_

Rin dio las buenas noches a los guardias, y fue al palacio despacio y con calma, no iba a volver a ser victima de los perros. Para cuando llegó ya era bien entrada la noche a falta de un par de horas para el amanecer.

– "_Llegas muy tarde, Rin. ¿Pretendes lograr la prueba en sólo unos pocos días? No seas ilusa, te avise que era algo que requería paciencia y tiempo." - _La gran dama le regañó.

– "_¡Pero ya he encontrado las cuatro estatuas!"_

– "_Ah, ¿Y sabes que protegen?"_

Rin se quedó pensativa. Por lo que recordaba solo llegó a descifrar los enigmas de la estatua de Suzaku y del resto ya no recordaba cuales eran.

– "_Bien, espero tus respuestas ¿que protegen?" - _le gruñó a Rin.

– "_La estatua de Suzaku su esencia es el fuego, en cuanto al resto de estatuas no recuerdo los enigmas tal vez si me los volviera a decir..."_

– "_Aght" _-suspiró la gran dama.- _"¡Volverás otro día y tú misma te encargarás de recordar lo que te dijeron!" - _La gran dama hizo un gesto a un vigía, que cinco minutos más tarde le entregó una vara de metal muy ornamentada, un trozo de cuerda fina y una piedra débil._ - "Querida cuando hayas descansado bien, utiliza estas cosas para buscar los puntos cardinales, teniendo en cuenta la pista que te di: __sigue aquello que alumbra sin ser candil, algunas veces nos quema, al atardecer se duerme y por la mañana despierta."_- la madre de Sesshoumaru reflexionó un poco y le preguntó.- _"¿Sabes lo que son los puntos cardinales?" _

Rin estaba nerviosa no quería parecer una ignorante ante la madre de Sesshoumaru, pero tuvo que admitir que no lo sabía.

– "_¡Por favor! Todos estos años que has viajado con mi hijo y que luego has estado con esos humanos y no has aprendido nada de utilidad." - _la dama estaba con los dedos tapándose la comisura de los labios._ - "En fin." - _dijo con aire de rendición_. - "No pensaba que fueras tan inútil." - _Rin ponía mala cara. _- "Mañana por la tarde tendrás un tutor que te enseñará los conceptos básicos que necesitas. Así que si tienes interés no llegues tarde. Ahora retiráte."_

La chica desanimada fue a sus aposentos. Dejó los objetos en la pequeña mesita que tenía un espejo. Y se tumbo en la cama sin cambiarse de vestimenta. Empezaba a conciliar el sueño cuando un reflejo del sol que se reflejaba en el espejo le iluminó la cara.

– "_¡Mierda así no hay quien pueda dormir con este sol!"_

Por primera vez, Rin había soltado un taco pero no importaba había encontrado la solución que le faltaba. Debía seguir el sol para buscar los puntos cardinales fueran lo que fueran.


	14. Dojo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic. **

_Nota: Bueno sé que han pasado días des de el último capítulo y cabe decir que este quizá no les guste tanto o a lo mejor me equivoco. En todo caso chicas ya sabéis que me encantan recibir comentarios así que no os cortéis y si hay alguien nuevo por allí tampoco. Sin más a leer, que es de Orlando. (Ya me vale hacer publicidad encubierta del tomate, je je je)_

**Dojo**

Rin fue llamada por la madre de Sesshoumaru. Ella no había dormido muy bien a su pesar, pues aunque estaba cansada el hecho de haber descubierto el enigma principal le dieron ganas de investigar por su cuenta, pero no lo hizo pues sabía a ciencia cierta que si quería aprender de su nuevo tutor debía tener la suficiente vitalidad para ello. En su lugar se tumbó en la cama dejando que los parpados cayeran por si solos.

_Sueño de Rin_

Rin y Sesshoumaru se encontraban solos en el gran jardín de piedra. Ella vestía el nuevo kimono rosa que Sesshoumaru le trajo y él vestía únicamente con un pantalón, tal como los otros guardianes hacían.

– "_¿Donde está su armadura señor Sesshoumaru?" _- le preguntó Rin.

– "_Aquí no la necesito, además para lo que tengo que hacer tampoco."_- le señaló Sesshoumaru.

– "_¿Lo que tiene que hacer?"_

Sesshoumaru cogió de la cintura a Rin y se la arrimó a su cuerpo, luego con la mano derecha le levantó suavemente el mentón y se la quedo mirando fijamente.

– "_Sabes desde que te salvé aquél día siempre desee decirte que…" _- Sesshoumaru se transformó en Shippo.- _"¡Quieres jugar conmigo!"_

_Fin del sueño_

Rin de un saltó reflejo saltó de la cama.

– "_¡Aaaaaah!" _- Rin gritó y con esto varios guardias se presentaron a su cuarto. Ellos miraron sus aposentos pero no vieron nada, solo a una Rin con la respiración agitada. Para más seguridad los guardianes empezaron a rodear la habitación hasta que Rin con tono de inocencia les dijo: - _"¡No es nada solo he tenido una pesadilla! Lo siento mucho." _- Haciendo unas pequeñas reverencias con la cabeza. - _"je je"_- rió para calmar los ánimos.

Los guardianes no mostraron ninguna emoción al descubrir el hecho, y se marcharon dejándola con el de más rango.

– "_La gran señora quiere verla. Por favor, acompáñeme." _- dicho esto se fue con él.

_Vaya si que empiezo bien el día _(suspirando) _Ahora seguro que me la tienen jurada._

Rin caminaba por el exterior del palacio, estaban llegando al trono real pero no había nadie.

_¿Que raro ella no está en su trono? ¿Donde estará? Además si me asigna un tutor es por que ella no debe tener tiempo de encargarse de mí, entonces ¿porque no está? _El guardián continuó su camino sin entretenerse en el trono, estaban bajando las escaleras hasta dar a un portal. _Esto es la entrada a palacio, ¿quiere decir que voy a salir fuera? Entonces, ¿que pasa con mi prueba?Uy, a lo mejor debe estar enfadada conmigo. Yo no quiero que lo esté. Que yo sepa no hecho nada malo, "bueno a parte de gritar como una loca." _Se dijo a si misma. _Pero eso no es lo mismo, no creo que por eso me eche del palacio_. Luego recordó la vez que se puso a correr por el patio de piedra o las veces que se tropezaba cuando practicaba el caminar de una princesa y otras cosas sin importancia, que fueron dispersadas de su mente cuando llegaron a un dojo. El guardián se detuvo en la puerta y se colocó en posición de vigilarla, por lo que Rin dedujo que debía entrar.

Mientras en la cabaña de Kaede, la anciana estaba preparando un té. A su alrededor estaban Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e hijas, y en un rincón recostado en la pared, Sesshoumaru.

– "_Vaya, así que ahora el señor Sesshoumaru tiene su propio rosario."_- Los amigos de Inuyaha rieron.

– "_¡Menos broma! O los mataré."_ - La amenaza del gran demonio perro surtió efecto y todos callaron.

– "_Uy uy. Que mala cara que pones cuñado." _- Sesshoumaru cayó al suelo como solía hacer Inuyasha sólo que él a diferencia de su hermano no refunfuñaba sólo la miraba enfadado. - _"Uy perdona no me acordaba del hechizo." _- Con esto volvieron a reír.

– "_Kagome a veces creo que tus lapsus de memoria son a posta."_ - Inuyasha comentó mirando con ojos abiertos a su hermano.

– "_Inuyasha ¿que insinúas?"_- quería saber su mujer.

– "_Nada, nada yo no insinúo nada" _- se apresuró a decir Inuyasha moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

– "_Pensaba." _- refunfuñó Kagome a lo que el resto miró de soslayo mientras Sesshoumaru volvía a ponerse en sitio.

– "_Inuyasha eres la vergüenza de la familia dejar que tu mujer humana doblegue tu voluntad. Eres realmente patético."_

– "_¡Repite lo que has dicho Sesshoumaru si tienes agallas!" _- Inuyasha desenvainó su espada. _- "¡Va Sesshoumaru desenvaina Bakusaiga!"_

– "_Muy bien, si tanto lo deseas. Voy a demostrarte lo patético que eres." _

Ambos estaban de pie uno frente del otro gruñendo como dos perros en pelea del territorio. Todos los presentes bajaron sus cabezas en signo de _ya estamos otra vez. _

– "_¡Inuyasha! ¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Que demonios creéis que estáis haciendo!" _- Kagome cada vez estaba más enfadada.

– "_Inuyasha no me digas que te vas a echar atrás. No me extraña, un hanoy como tú jamás podrá ser digno de formar parte de nuestra estirpe." _

– "_¡Kagome no te metas esto no es asunto tuyo!"_ - A esto su hermanastro sonrió para sus adentros. Era fácil manipular la mente de su hermanastro.

– "_Pelea, pelea." _- Las dos niñas estaban dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Cosa que pronto sus padres le reprendieron.

– "_Uff, si vais a pelear hacedlo fuera, bastantes veces los aldeanos han tenido que arreglar mi cabaña." _- les dijo Kaede.

– " _Estoy de acuerdo." _- Comentó el menor.

– "_A Sesshoumaru le da igual el lugar donde mueras." _- Ambos salieron escopeteados al exterior.

– "_¡Hey un momentooo!" _- Kagome iba detrás de ellos estallada en furia.

– "_El té ya está a punto." _- dijo Kede.

– "_Será mejor que esperemos unos minutos más a qué Kagome regrese con estos dos." _- Sango dijo.

– "_Sí, será lo mejor." _- asintieron los dos sacerdotes.

Mientras tanto en el exterior, ambos demonios iban en camino de un lugar apropiado para su disputa cuando ambos fueron sorprendidos por la fuerza de los rosarios. Los dos ornamentos no sólo los tumbaron una vez sino varias seguidas pues Kagome no paraba de decir sus dos palabras favoritas:

– "_SIENTATE CUÑADO."_

En el interior del dojo habían varios demonios perros muy jóvenes, todos ellos sin armas algunas, de ambos sexos, al igual que tres adultos inus, la madre de Sesshoumaru, un demonio perro anciano y otro que no lo era tanto y tenía cierto parecido a su señor. Como era habitual la gran madre de Sesshoumaru fue quien dirigió la conversación.

– "_Muy bien, ya estás aquí ¿creía que se te habían pegado las sábanas? Pero ya veo que no es así."_ - la dama le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. - _"Este es Inu no Sensei, tu nuevo maestro." _- Señaló al más anciano de la sala, a diferencia de todos los inus que había visto el llevaba una antigua armadura samurai, su kimono era de color negro y su pelo canoso estaba recogido en un moño. Rin inclinó su cuerpo y cabeza en forma de saludo. - _"y él es simplemente un curioso que quería conocerte." _- dijo a desaire.

Rin lo miró extrañada. _Un inu que quería conocerme, ¿quien era hasta ahora nadie se dirigía a mí sino era para un menester oficial_? El demonio perro ni se inmutó, en ese sentido era clavado a Sesshoumaru pero a diferencia de él su pelo era gris pero mucho más azulado y corto. Tenía un flequillo revuelto que no dejaba ver su frente, unos ojos azules grisáceos preciosos y un mentón mucho más desarrollado. En cuanto a sus vestimentas, lo que le llamó la atención es que parecían ser reales también con gran lujo en los detalles y una armadura igual de esplendida que la de su prometido.

– "_Encantada de conocerlo." _- Rin se inclinó.

– "_Vaya una simple humana, que decepción. Pensaba que Sesshoumaru sería más exigente con sus novias." _- comentó el hombre.

– "_Bueno eso era de esperar, al fin y al cabo, ha heredado la misma excentricidad que su padre."- _comentó su madre.

– " _Ahora entiendo las palabras que solía decir mi tío." _- El demonio abandonó el dojo sin presentarse.

– "_¿Quien era ese perro?" _- le preguntó Rin a la dama.

– "_Sí mi esposo siempre tan previsor. ¡No debí encargarle la educación de mi hijo Sesshoumaru!" _- la dama acariciaba su collar.- _"Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada, el corazón de mi hijo ya tiene dueño."_ - Miraba a Rin atentamente cosa que hizo ponerla inquieta, no obstante cambió su mirada por una un poco más cálida. _- "No te preocupes, no te culpo."_

La gran dama inu se marchó de la sala. Rin ahora estaba en una clase repleta de demonios. Miró alrededor y luego a su nuevo profesor.

– "_Muy bien pupilos, está es Rin la prometida del señor Sesshoumaru. Quiero que la tratéis con el mismo respeto que merece una princesa. Puedes sentarte con el resto." _- le ordenó a Rin.

Unos ayudantes vinieron y a cada alumno le pusieron una mesilla, en la que había un trozo de papel, un pincel y tinta, luego se fueron. Inu no Sensei miró a todos y se aseguró que tenían lo necesario para proseguir.

– "_Empezaremos con este kanji para variar." _- Al alumnado le mostró un papel que tenía dibujado un símbolo que jamás había visto.

Rin se preguntaba que tenía que ver eso con su prueba inicial. Por lo que al finalizar las clases que duraron casi todo el día le preguntó:

– "_Rin quiere saber ¿como esto puede ayudarla a realizar la prueba de orientación?"_

– "_¿No le agrada aprender?" _- le preguntó Inu no Sensei.

– "_¡Claro que sí me gusta! Sólo que me preguntaba si esto me ayudará con la prueba, además no hemos dado nada sobre los puntos cardinales."_

– " _Entiendo, ¿dejarás la clase si te enseño lo que son? Hugh, ¿no le agrada estar aquí? ¡¿Hasta tal punto desea estar con el señor Sesshoumaru?"_

– "_Yo quiero estar con él y pensé que en aceptar la propuesta de su madre lo estaría, sin embargo no ha sido así."_

– "_Entonces, ¿va a marcharse?"_

– "_¿Marcharme? No quiero marcharme, únicamente quiero estar con él."_

Inu no Sensei entendió el corazón de la joven ,sin embargo, ninguno de sus pupilos iba a faltarle al respeto, y menos una humana.

– "_Usted está aquí en pos de convertirse en la futura esposa del príncipe Sesshoumaru. Supongo que recordará que si se marcha aunque sea para estar un momento con él a solas perderá el derecho de reclamarlo como pareja. Usted verá si es mejor aprender de un anciano durante un tiempo indefinido o tener una platica con él."_ - El anciano ya iba a retirarse pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta le dijo sin mirarla. - _"De cualquier modo, si decide seguir mis clases a de saber que no toleraré ninguna indecisión más."_

Rin se quedó sola en el dojo. Reflexionaba sobre lo que había mencionado su profesor, cuando una figura entro al interior.

– "_¿Son siempre los humanos tan impacientes?" _- le preguntó el hombre joven de pelo gris azulado.

– "_¡No! Por supuesto que no." _- Rin le mostró una sonrisa. - _"Sólo pensé en la cena que me prometió Sesshoumaru una vez, y me olvidé por completo del porqué estaba aquí."_

– "_¿Y porqué está aquí?" _- inquirió el demonio.

– "_Para saberlo todo acerca de mi señor Sesshoumaru." _- Rin le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.


	15. Algo esconden

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic. Del que espero que disfruten.**

_Nota: kama es un tipo de arma en forma de pequeña guadaña. _

_Nota 1: Mua mua ni un comentario no sé si es por eso de la huelga general o qué pero mua mua. En fin que estén en huelga no significa que todos lo tengamos que estar (hago morros, por si no se habían dado cuenta)._

**Algo esconden**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sesshoumaru tenía un absurdo rosario de perlas negras, por culpa de la incompetencia de Jaken. Lo más probable que el pequeño demonio no regrese si era algo inteligente, pues si lo hacía se enfrentaría a su ira.

En el mismo momento que aquella sacerdotisa pronunció la palabra maldita, se vio forzado a cumplir con muchas de sus estúpidas sugerencias y la que más fue compartir techo con una anciana. No es que la anciana fuera desagradable, pero no imaginaba que también ella e Inuyasha estarían conviviendo en un lugar tan pequeño. Sesshoumaru pensaba que la tradición de los humanos era que una vez casados dispusieran de su propio techo, pero al parecer el inútil hanoy no era muy inteligente, pues aunque iba con el monje ayudándolo con los exorcismos el muy burro nunca reclamaba una parte. Y no sólo era por el asunto material, sino tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo por construir una choza con sus manos. Claro que también se había dado cuenta que los aldeanos a pesar de recibir su protección, no es que miraran con buen ojo la relación entre la joven sacerdotisa y su hermano, pero había visto que al menos los toleraban ya sea por lo anterior o la supuesta amabilidad de la miko.

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿sigue sin aparecer el pequeño demonio que iba con usted?" _- le preguntó Kaede.

_¿Ahora se da cuenta? Bien tampoco no es que fuera una gran perdida si no volvía. _Aún con todo no iba a responder. Lo que hiciera Jaken no le importaba pero que él Sesshoumaru tuviera que preocuparse por un vasallo_, ¡Eso ni en broma!_

– "_Dejalo Kaede, éste perro no soltará prenda a un humano y menos después de fregar suelo varias veces." _- dijo sarcásticamente Inuyasha, a lo que su hermano en vez de ponerse a discutir simplemente cerró los ojos en su rincón.

– "_Va Inuyasha no molestes a tu hermano, por una vez me gustaría tener un día tranquilo, ¿ahora que me doy cuenta Shippo tampoco lo he visto en estos días, no había terminado ya el examen kitsune?" _- observó Kagome.

– "_Sí, es verdad, ahora que lo mencionas regresó hace unas semanas justo en el día que la madre del señor Sesshoumaru apareció y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver." _- agregó la anciana.

– "_FEH Seguro que no se acerca por aquí por el hecho de qué Sesshoumaru esté cerca, sobretodo por lo que le hizo a Rin." _- Inuyasha habló como siempre sin pensar en las consecuencias, pero a su hermano esta vez mostró interés.

– "_¿Lo que le hizo a Rin?" _

La pregunta hizo que las dos mujeres presentes se pusieran a temblar. Ambas conocían suficiente al demonio perro para saber que probablemente mataría al pequeño Shippo por lo que debían actuar rápido en contra de la bocaza de Inuyasha.

– "_¡Veras sólo le gastó una pequeña broma de mal gusto! Pero tranquilo la misma Rin le perdonó." _- Mintió Kagome.

Sesshoumaru la miró con cara impasible, él podía diferenciar algo cierto de algo falso, y le daba que lo segundo que había dicho era falso, por lo que estrechó sus preciosos ojos ámbar en ella.

– "_¿Rin perdonó a Shippo después de qué...?" _

– "_Inuyasha, ¿podrías ir a pescar unos cuantos peces? Hoy me gustaría hacer un pequeño guiso de pescado." _- Se apresuró a decir Kaede.

– "_Sí, es verdad y ya de pasó trae algo de fruta."_ - le guiñó el ojo Kagome.

– "_Bueno está bien si tanto insistís."_

– "_Inuyasha, espera iré contigo." _- dijo Sesshoumaru en tono neutro dejando a las dos mujeres sin saber que hacer.

_Ostras ¿ahora que hago? ¡Que se va con él! ¡Vamos Kagome piensa! _

– "_Cuñado, espera."_

Sesshoumaru volvió a sentir el suelo. Inuyasha se había quedado pasmado pues por raro que pareciera por una vez se había presentado voluntario a ir con él y sin embargo Kagome lo había castigado.

– "_Ay, perdona no quería hacerlo."_ - se disculpó Kagome.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada simplemente se levantó y continuó con su objetivo de acompañar a Inuyasha. Cuando...

– "_Cuñado, espera."_

Otra vez, volvió a estrellarse contra el suelo. Y esta vez le dedicaba una mala mirada pero con todo el orgullo volvió a levantarse con su mismo objetivo.

– "_Ni se te ocurra volverme a llamar cuñado." _- le avisó Sesshoumaru.

– "_Ay, cuñado no seas así."_

– "_Kagome, ¿que ocurre? ¿no eras tú la que decía que debíamos llevarnos bien?"_ - le preguntó Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru volvió a levantarse por tercera vez, cuando miró a su cuñada sin querer evitarlo le gruño un poco. A Kagome esto no le gustó pues se asustó de verdad, pensaba que iba a matarla pero Inuysha intervino.

– "_Sesshoumaru, si quieres venir ven y deja a Kagome en paz."_ - Por raro que pareciera él le hizo caso.

_Uy mal, muy mal si va con él, Inuyasha le contará todo lo que pasó. ¡Debo hacer algo! Kagome fue corriendo tras ellos._

– "_Cuñado, espera."_

_¿Que mierda le pasa a esta humana? ¡¿Está sorda? _Sesshoumaru pensamiento. Volvió a levantarse pero esta vez su paciencia se estaba acabando.

– "_¡Maldita humana! ¡Deja de llamarme cuñado, yo no soy pariente tuyo!"_

_¿Que no soy pariente suyo? O sea que todavía no acepta a Inuyasha como su hermano, es decir si iba con él, era por lo que me temía sólo para sacarle información, ¿eh? _Kagome empezaba a enfadarse como antaño hacía con Inuyasha.

– "_CUÑADO, CUÑADO, CUÑADO, Y MIL VECES CUÑADO."_

– "_Ka-go-me." -_Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por las sacudidas que le daba a su hermanastro. Bueno no se llevaban bien, pero tampoco no quería ver tal espectáculo. _- "¡¿Quieres parar? ¡No ves que vamos a buscar lo que pediste, tonta!"_

– "_¡Inuyasha! SIENTATE. ¡No soy tonta! Sólo que vosotros os ibais sin escuchar."_

– "_Bueno, ¿y que es eso que tienes que decirnos?" - _pidió saber su cuñado_._

– "_Estooo... ¿puedes quedarte con Kaede?" - _Sesshoumaru la miró de mala manera, notaba que era una excusa para no estar con Inuyasha por lo que supo que algo le escondían referente a Rin y Shippo_. - "¡Verás es que prometí a Sango cuidar de sus hijos mientras hacía la comida!" - dijo alegremente._

– "_Yo no recuerdo nada de ello."- _comentó el hanoy.

– "_¡Claro que no! Tú estabas durmiendo, como de costumbre." - _Inuyasha se quedo con la lengua trabada no sabía exactamente como responderle sin hacerla enfadar, por suerte Sesshoumaru le sacó del apuro.

– "_Está bien, pero si vuelves a decirme cuñado, acabaré contigo de la peor de las maneras." - _dijo con calma mientras se dirigía a la cabaña_. - "Ah, y por cierto, eres bien tonta, sabes perfectamente que me llamo Sesshoumaru."_

Kagome estaba enfadada pero no iba a caer en su trampa, así que se mordió el labio y pensó para sus adentros, que le permitía esta victoria pero no la iba a ganar la guerra.

_Ahora ya sé con seguridad que algo me esconden, y que tiene que ver con ese kitsune. Ahora que caigo la anciana mencionó que Shippo no fue visto desde el incidente de su madre, pero yo vi como Jaken y él discutían sobre algo. O sea que finalmente Jaken fue chantajeado por ese zorro, y probablemente no sepa nada sobre lo que le hizo éste a Rin. Pero sí Jaken lo fue, entonces significa que lo necesita por algo._

En algún lugar de un bosque de Japón, Shippo y Jaken estaban caminando ambos con la lengua fuera, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos se desplomó en el suelo.

– "_Jaken, de verdad tienes el aguante de un niño."_

– "_¡No me jodas!¡ Llevo caminando más de tres días como esperas que esté!" _- se quejaba el sapo. - _"¡Además tú tampoco te puedes ni sostenerte en pie, mendrugo!"_ - Shippo estaba tumbado boca arriba intentando inhalar algo de aire.

Ahora los dos pequeños demonios estaban descansando a pierna suelta sobre el suelo del bosque, ambos pensando en lo maravilloso que seria que los llevaran a cuestas como cuando viajaban con sus respectivos acompañantes.

Jaken imaginaba estar apoyado en fluffy (la estola de Sesshoumaru) y hacía movimientos de placer con la cara y las manos como si lo tuviera delante. Mientras Shippo imaginaba que Kagome lo tenía en brazos acurrucado y el se movía como un cachorro feliz frotándose contra sus senos y chupeteando una piruleta. La cruda realidad es que los dos estaban en un bosque haciendo niñerias, hasta que un youkai ogro que pasaba por la zona notó la pequeña presencia de estos.

Shippo fue el primero en su imaginación escuchaba los gruñidos de Inuyasha que se acercaban, mientras Jakencreyó que era Ah-Un que lo venía a buscar, los dos al abrir los ojos uno con molestía y el otro con ira se vieron cara a cara con un ogro que los hizo saltar como palomitas en un horno.

– "_¡Shippo corre por tus huesos!"_

– "_¡Jaken lo siento! ¡Siento que estés en peligro por mi culpa!"_

_¡Estoy en peligro por culpa de Shippo?¡ Nooo, yo no quiero dejar la vida por él, por el único que lo haría sería por su amo Sesshoumaru!_

– "_¡AMO BONITOOO! ¿Donde estáis?" - _Jaken se puso a llorar de miedo.

– "_¡Jaken eres una nenaza!" - _le recriminó Shippo quien también lloraba de miedo.

El ogro ya casi los tenía a tiro, al notarlo ambos se abrazaron y cayeron rodando por la pendiente del bosque cuando un arma en forma de kama separó la cabeza del ogro del resto de su cuerpo. Los dos pequeños demonios chocaron irremediablemente contra el tronco de un árbol, compartiendo la suerte de ver los mismos pajaritos alrededor de sus cabezas. Cuando recuperaron el sentido, estaban tumbados alrededor de una pequeña fogata y en su campo de visión vieron a un gato demoníaco y a un joven con un arma parecida a varios kama de huesos juntos.

– "_Que bien los dos estáis bien. Empezaba a preocuparme de que vuestras heridas fueran más graves de lo que imaginé." - _dijo el joven.

Shippo no reconoció muy bien la vz del chico y sus ojos aún estaban borroso pero cuando estos decidieron responder, su alegría fue tal que saltó de un brinco a los brazos de su salvador.

– "_¡KOHAKU! Cuanto tiempo sin verte." - _se empezaba a refregar en su pecho cuando un maullido le llamó la atención. -_ "¡KIRARA! ¡A ti también te he echado en falta!" - Shippo _ya no podía contenerse las lágrimas que empezaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas, Kirara se poso en su regazo y el kitsune lo abrazó como un niño hace con su peluche favorito.

– "_¡Va si es el niño pecoso y la gata de la exterminadora!" - _bufó Jaken_._

– "_Yo también me alegro de verte, Jaken." _- le respondió Kohaku.


	16. El kanji: ai

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo me baso en ella para crear este fanfic´, para mi deleite y supongo que el vuestro espero.**

_Nota: __Miara Makisan gracias por comentar. __Al resto no pasa nada no les culpó, yo misma también he tenido problemas con la conexión a ésta página, no obstante es debido a un procedimiento de mantenimiento según tengo entendido, espero que lo arreglen pronto._

_Nota 1: Les pongo el significado del kanjí en japonés para no aguarles la fiesta si saben japonés bueno no pasa nada, sabrán más o menos por donde van a ir los tiros._

_Nota 2 : dojo == edificio japonés donde se practican artes marciales o meditación._

_Katakana == silabario japonés usado principalmente para palabras extranjeras aunque tiene otros usos claro._

_Amiriki == youkai que vive en el agua y en tierra puede adoptar apariencia humana. Es pacífico y no ataca a las personas, a pesar de qué su aspecto verdadero les produce temor._

_Kanji == símbolos principalmente chinos que se introdujeron a Japón y que son origen de muchas de sus palabras._

_Bueno con esto dejo de explicar, en este capítulo hago algunas explicaciones por encima. Vale, vale ya dejo de dar el coñazo ¡que esto no es una clase! Bueno disfruten._

**El kanji: ai***

Era una mañana preciosa, el sol salía por el este de entre los árboles y Sesshoumaru estaba en primera fila para ver el espectáculo del amanecer, pues se despertó por la noche por un sueño extraño que tuvo con Rin, uno en el que le entregaba un jarrón repleto de flores. Esos rayos solares de luz pura se posaban sobre él alejando la oscuridad de la noche y aclarando su mente de qué aquello sólo fue una fantasía, mientras a lo lejos la fuente de tal belleza radiaba con un hermoso color naranja que le recordaba a su pequeña, Rin. Los últimos acontecimientos habían cambiado los planes que tenía sobre su futuro. Era cierto que un día le hubiera pedido que escogiera donde era su lugar, esperaba que escogiera con calma y sabiendo aquello a qué renunciaba, confiaba que lo escogiese por encima de todos los humanos, pero entonces su madre se adelantó a sus planes.

Cuando volvió del meidou con Inuyasha sólo tenía en mente a Rin y lo que encontró fue que ella había aceptado la oferta de su madre de vivir en palacio. Él en realidad quería que se quedará un par de años más en la aldea, tiempo suficiente para acabar de preparar la cabaña que estaba construyendo en un valle del mundo demoníaco lejos del territorio Inu. Era un valle hermoso, con un río cercano y una ladera llena de flores multicolores, esta flora era el motivo principal por la que los inus y otros demonios de olfato sensible no se posaban en esas tierras pero era un aroma que podía aguantar por ella. Además había conseguido un antídoto contra el mareo provocado por el polen, se lo había vendido una hechicera amikiri* que se dedicaba al arte de los perfumes y que por suerte era desconocida para su madre, o eso creía. Por lo visto su madre debió darse cuenta de sus intenciones en aquél momento, cuando volvió con un frasco de perfume.

– "_Sesshoumaru, ¿que llevas bajo tu kimono? ¿es lo que creo? ¿un perfume?" _- su madre le miraba curiosa.

– "_¿Un perfume?" _- Jaken empezó a husmear el aire. - _"Ay es verdad huelo una fragancia floral que..."_ - El pie de Sesshoumaru le tapó la boca.

– "_Es para Rin. A los humanos les gusta ponerse aromas encima para gustarse así mismos." _- le explicó sin mucho animo.

– "_Ah, ya veo. Hijo mío creo que no sabes muy bien para que son en realidad los perfumes, ¿verdad?"_

– " _¿A qué te refieres?" _- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

– "_Bueno, una mujer suele ponerse uno para atraer a más hombres, o bien para excitar al hombre que ya posee. La verdad, incluso a veces para ambas cosas, ¿no te preocupa que Rin encuentre a alguien más?" _- la dama quería ver si su corazonada era cierta e insistió. - _"Aquél niño que trajiste,.. " _-su madre hacía el gesto de intentar recordar algo muy lejano.

– "_Se refiere a Kohaku." _- Jaken habló con voz distorsionada debido al pie que tenía sobre su cara.

– "_Sí ese, ¿no crees que harían buena pareja?"_

A Sesshoumaru esta pregunta le sentó como una puñalada en su corazón. Era cierto, en la búsqueda de Naraku Rin iba por su cuenta en busca del chico, se preocupaba cuando estaba herido y quiso que nos acompañara. Siempre pensó en Rin como suya, pero no quería forzarla a .. ¿a qué? ¿a qué lo amará como él la amaba? ¿Él, Sesshoumaru amaba a Rin? Soltó un pequeño quejido que llegó a oídos de su madre y de Jaken pero ambos callaron para que éste no se diera cuenta que por una vez en siglos había expresado una emoción distinta a las habituales (ira, odio, enfado..), un quejido de dolor.

Sesshoumaru empezó a alejarse del trono de su madre cuando esta se levantó y con un tono fuerte le preguntó.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿ a donde vas?"_

– "_Voy a por un kimono para Rin."_ - Poco después le arrojó el frasco de perfume a su madre, quien con reflejos casi felinos lo cogió en el aire.- _"Te lo puedes quedar."_

– "_¡Amoooo espere!"_

_Rin es mía. Y sé que por lo que dijo a los aldeanos ella me desea a mí y no a él. Además ella es mi prometida y si madre incumple su promesa, yo mismo me la llevaré a mi cabaña y de allí ¡ haré un reino más grande que el de mi padre!_

Sesshoumaru volvió a la cabaña de Kaede antes de que las mujeres despertarán y vieran que no estaba allí.

Las clases de Inu no Sensei eran profundas, desde primera hora del día hasta última de la tarde no paraban de escribir, pronunciar y memorizar diversos kanjis. El profesor insistía en la importancia de tener una buena base cultural, para saber hacer algo más que luchar en esta vida, pues por lo que había estado observando no todos los inu estaban predestinados a ser grandes luchadores, es más nunca había visto una especialización tan bestia.

Los alrededores del palacio eran viviendas, dojos, un edificio llamado centro cultural que estaba lleno de todo tipo de sabiduría (pergaminos, libros, runas, etc.), varios comerciantes tenían su propio lugar de oficio como suponía que tenía Totosai, pero, entre las múltiples cosas que había visto en tan sólo tres días, lo que más le llamó la atención fue un edificio de entretenimiento popular. Por lo que había escuchado en ese edificio se reunían varios demonios perros para ver como otros bailaban, fingían una vida paralela e incluso tocaban música. Rin deseaba ver aquello con sus propios ojos, pero no se atrevía a hablar de ello con la madre de Sesshoumaru, ni con su nuevo tutor o los otros alumnos y ni en broma lo haría con aquél perro de pelo gris-azul. Se resignaba a esperar a qué algún día Sesshoumaru la invitase a ir.

– "_Señorita Rin, ¿puede explicarnos el significado de este kanji?"_- le preguntó Inu no Sensei.

Rin todavía estaba pensando en como sería el día que Sesshoumaru y ella fueran a aquél lugar de entretenimiento. Seguramente ella llevaría un bonito kimono y él, supone, vestiría su traje real sin armadura ni armas. _Ay que bien parecido sería verlo así. _Entonces ellos disfrutarían de un espectáculo hermoso, y los dos se cogerían de la mano y luego...

– "_Ay aay ay" _- Inu no Sensei le había rociado con el agua del té aún hirviendo.

– "_Ya vuelve a estar con los vivos, o ¿prefiere seguir vagando en su sueño?"_ - dijo sarcásticamente su tutor.

– "_No, señor Inu no Sensei. Prefiero sus clases a mi imaginación." _- fue la contestación mecánica de Rin que hizo que más de un niño inu mostrara una leve sonrisa.

– "_Bien, en ese caso, ¿puede explicar que significa este kanji al resto de la clase?"_

El kanji en cuestión era muy complicado. En la parte superior constaba de una línea que por debajo de ella habían dos motitas que iban de izquierda a derecha en sentido descendente y una en sentido ascendente, luego por debajo la unión de una mota igual que la anterior con una línea que acababa su trazo hacia abajo, como en la primera línea bajo ella habían tres motitas y una pincelada horizontal cuyo tramo era ascendente y bajo ésta tercera línea, albergaba una mota ascendente con un kanji en forma de equis con sombrero (si saben katakana diría que el símbolo más bajo es no + nu mis conocimientos son sobre kanji son pocos).

Rin se perdía con tanta mota de tinta, pero su imaginación volvió la llevo a su mundo de ensueño.

_Imaginación de Rin_

Ella estaba en sus aposentos descansando sobre su cama, cuando diviso por la tela de la puerta corrediza al estilo japones (shoji) una figura muy conocida, era una sombra de alguien de pelo largo y una estola que le llegaba a media tibia, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un objeto indefinido que parecía tener entre las manos. Dicha sombra abrió el shoji.

– " _Rin."_ - Sesshoumaru le alargo un jarrón con flores en el interior y en medio de éstas una pequeña tarjeta doblada. Sin más dilación se fue por donde hubo entrado, haciendo caso omiso al deseo de la chica de permanecer en la estancia.

Rin reparó entonces en el jarrón, eran unas flores con pétalos saltadores de color amarillo y entre ellas había una pequeña nota. Dejó el jarrón en un lugar seguro y leyó lo que ponía la susodicha.

_Querida Rin,_

_No se como decírtelo en palabras, así que mejor será que te las escriba. Desde el momento que te traje a la vida con Tenseiga supe que mi destino sería el tuyo, lo vi en tus ojos y ahora que has pasado tanto tiempo en el lugar de mi infancia, quiero agradecértelo. Ven conmigo al centro popular sobre el alba._

_Sesshoumaru._

_Fin de la imaginación_

Rin abrazó la nota imaginaria sobre su pecho, y con los ojos cerrados y feliz pronunció:

– "_¡Amor!"_

La clase entera de inus la miraba con cara de espanto e incluso el profesor hizo de su cara estoica unos ojos un poco más apagados.

– "_Bien, veo que al menos ha escuchado la lección."_

– "_No sé yo diría que ha sido potra._" - le susurró un joven inu a otro.

– "_Puede que sí, pero hay que ver lo feliz que está._"

– "_A saber lo qué esta imaginando." _- se añadió un tercero.

Inu no Sensei prosiguió la clase sin inmutarse de nada. Tenía la suficiente experiencia docente para saber que, de tanto en tanto, algún comentario chismoso bajaba la tensión haciendo el aprendizaje más ameno para todos ellos, es más en el fondo sonría ante el hecho que los jóvenes tenían razón: Rin parecía hallar respuestas más en su suerte que en su conocimiento, pero por el momento no hubo manera de qué ésta fallará cuando estaba en las nubes.

Mientras en el bosque sobre la hora en el que el sol está más alto, Shippo y Jaken comían parte de la caza que trajo Kohaku.

– "_¿Aún no me habéis dicho que hacéis aquí?"_- Preguntó el exterminador.

Jaken no iba a contestar para él el chico sólo era un estorbo humano y llorón del que intuía que con Rin buscaba algo más que una simple amistad, y no iba a hacerse amigo de alguien que conocía perfectamente las emociones que tenía su amo con la pequeña Rin, y que aún persistía en el intentó por lograr su atención. Por lo que le hizo morros, como si fuera una niña enfadada, quizá de tanto viajar con Rin cuando ella era una se le pego tal humor.

Kohaku al ver sus morrillos no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. Conocía más bien poco sobre la criatura verde, pero sabía que era tan orgulloso o más que el señor Sesshoumaru y estaba tentado de decirle que se parecía a una niña enfadada, pero desistió no quería agrandar la manía sobre su persona y que sabía que albergaba su pequeño corazón. Por ello, prefirió dirigirse a Shippo.

– "_Shippo, ¿como es que el señor Sesshoumaru no está con vosotros?"_

– "_FEH ¡El gran Shippo, no necesita la ayuda de ningún perro callejero para esta empresa!"_- dijo vanagloriándose.

Jaken no pudo con su ira saliente y empezó a quemarle el trasero con el bastón de dos cabezas.

– "_Maldito, kitsune ¡como te atreves a hablar así de mi señor Sesshoumaru! ¡Habla bastón de dos cabezas!"_

Shippo corría alrededor en círculos mientras Jaken intentaba quemar sus pelos de la cola, tanto Kohaku como Kirara suspiraron, los dos realmente se comportaban del mismo modo que sus respectivos dueños las veces que se encontraban por más de diez minutos a diferencia claro de su tamaño y poder. Harto ya, Kohaku le arrancó de las manos de Jaken su bastón, cosa que hizo cabrear a Jaken quien no paraba de repetir que se lo devolviera.

_Actúa como un niño pequeño a pesar de decir que es bastante grande, _mirando a Shippo quien le sacaba la lengua a Jaken _bueno rectifico los dos actúan como niños a pesar de qué intentan hablar como mayores. Pensó Kohaku._

– "_Shippo si tan mal os lleváis ¿porqué Jaken va con usted?"_

– "_¡Y a ti que te importa!" - _le gritó Jaken.

– "_Va Jaken, tranquilo no voy a contar que me confundiste con tu señor Sesshoumaru..."_

– "_¡Yo a ti te mato!" - _Jaken se agarró a su pelo.

– "_¡Aaaah! ¡Para ya, me haces daño, animal! KOHAKU"_

– "_Uff. Así que es por eso, en fin si no hay más remedio. Kirara." - _Le hizo unas breves señas para que le ayudara a separar a los dos. Él se encargaba de Jaken y ella arrastraba del cuello del kimono a Shippo. ._ - "¿Creía que usted seguiría al señor Sesshoumaru en todo? ¿Que se ha cansado de su compañía?"_

– "_¡Eso nunca asqueroso pecoso!" - _Jaken recibió una colleja como represalia.

– "_¿Entonces acompaña a Shippo por...?"_

– "_¡Él me engaño, se hizo pasar por mi amo y yo le organice una cena con Rin! ¡Una cena que resultó un fracaso porque después vino su madre y tuve que comerme yo mismo los peces pues Rin nunca vino!" - _Jaken soltó al fin.

– "_¿La madre de Sesshoumaru vino al mundo humano?"- _preguntó el joven sorprendido.

– "_¡Sí, y si te piensas que ahora tienes una oportunidad con Rin te equivocas!" - _le dijo Jaken cuando recibió otra colleja. Ya en el suelo y con un golpe más sobre su cabeza le dijo_. - "Rin es la prometida del amo Sesshoumaru."_

Al chico esta noticia le dejo algo anonadado, sabía que Rin apreciaba mucho a Sesshoumaru, y a pesar de haber visto que el demonio perro se preocupaba por ella creía que lo hacía por amor fraternal, nunca pensó que iba en serio con ella pues conocía, como todos, la aversión que tenía con las relaciones entre demonios y humanos y sobre todo con su resultado, los semidemonios o hanoy, como usualmente llamaba.

– "_Oh, está bien. Me alegro por ellos." - _mintió Kohaku.


	17. Un suceso extraño en el pueblo vecino

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic con único objeto de entretener sin ánimo de lucro. **

_Nota: Ya sé algunos diálogos están un poco deslineados, ¡pero es que el procesador de textos se ha vuelto loco y por mucho que lo configure ni tu tía de que reaccione con las nuevas órdenes! Bueno también reconozco que no hay tanto humor como los anteriores, pero espero que les guste. Y tanto si es si como no, por favor, son libres de criticar, por algo pusieron ese hiper vínculo llamado review ;)._

Nanbuko == dirección sur-oeste.

Youkai == demonio en japonés.

**Un suceso extraño en el pueblo vecino**

Miroku llevaba a las niñas una en cada brazo y al más pequeño colgando de la espalda debido a qué Sango fue llamada por uno de los habitantes del pueblo acerca de un suceso extraño que ocurrió en un pueblo cercano, algo que creían que podía ser de origen demoníaco pues aunque habían cadáveres humanos también los había youkai. Él se había ofrecido a ir solo pero los habitantes de aquél pueblo lo conocían como estafador por culpa de unos pergaminos que vendió antes de conocer a su mujer, motivo por el que se quedo solo con los niños. Como se aburría y ya era la tarde pensó en visitar a Kaede a quien suele gustarle los niños y estos al menos la adoraban.

Al entrar en la cabaña, se olvidó por completo que Sesshoumaru estaría allí pero ya era tarde para echarse a atrás pues las niñas corrieron a saludar a la anciana, y como un buen padre no le iba a decirles de volver porque estaba el señor Sesshoumaru.

– "_Buenos tardes, venerable Kaede. Buenos tardes, señor Sesshoumaru." _- Como era de esperar éste ni caso del monje.

– "_Buenas tardes, Miroku ¿donde está Sango?"_

– "_Ella ha tenido que salir por un encargo de un pueblo cercano que por lo que se ve ha ocurrido un suceso extraño y la gente del lugar piensa que es algo demoníaco debido a qué hay tanto cadáveres humanos como youkai."_

Las niñas ya habían dejado a Kaede sola, ellas habían visto el fluffy de Sesshoumaru y querían tocarlo. El joven demonio perro las miró fijamente como advertencia de que no se acercasen, pero ellas no tenían miedo más bien curiosidad y deseo por la cosa blanca, por ello continuaron con su meta. Sesshoumaru ya había previsto que iban a saltar pero por raro que pareciera estiró un poco más su estola para que tuvieran más superficie en la que jugar sin que llegaran a tocarlo, por supuesto. Ambas estaban riendo y acariciando su fluffy mientras él continuaba en su posición filosófica, sentado contra la esquina de la pared con una mano encima de la rodilla y la otra descansando en el suelo.

– "_Que hayan cadáveres humanos es normal, en esta época de guerras, pero que en una misma zona haya de demonios quizá sea algo que no presagie nada bueno." _- comentó la anciana.

– "_Sí, venerable Kaede, este hecho es insólito pues normalmente los demonios no atacan en grupo los pueblos sino tienen un cabecilla quien los guíe. Añadiendo el hecho de qué también han habido bajas youkai contra un pueblo de agricultores como el nuestro." _

Fue entonces cuando buscó donde estaban sus hijas y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco cuando vieron que jugaban con la estola del señor Sesshoumaru y que éste no hacía nada al respecto. Kaede observó la cara de Miroku y quiso ver lo que miraba tan absorto, giró rápido la cabeza esperando encontrar un panorama peor del que vio. Las dos niñas felices abrazaban la estola de Sesshoumaru como si de un peluche del tiempo de Kagome se tratase, y como un hechizo, sus pequeños parpados comenzaron a pesarles, al poco estaban profundamente dormidas. Tanto Miroku como Kaede se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro para descubrir si realmente estaban soñando, pues el señor Sesshoumaru era conocido por su desprecio total a las criaturas humanas a excepción de Rin. Finalmente, llegaron a la certeza de qué no era un sueño por lo tanto no dijeron nada y se sentaron cerca del lugar de cocina para disfrutar de un té. Fue cuando llegaron Kagome y su marido, que se quebró el silencio que reinaba.

– "_Buenas tardes a todos." _- Kagome les saludó. Pronto ella se percató de qué la estola de su cuñado estaba extendida por el suelo de la cabaña y en ella las dos hijas de Miroku dormían como angelitos. Inuyasha también reparó en lo mismo, pero no dijo nada aunque le extrañó estaba orgulloso de su hermano, a pesar de que nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

– "_Buenas tardes Kagome." _- Ambos respondieron.

Kaede les preparó dos vasos de barro con té caliente para los bienvenidos. Quienes se sentaron uno en frente del otro.

– "_¿Donde está Sango?"_- le preguntó Inuyasha a Miroku.

– "_Ella ha ido a comprobar un encargo de un pueblo cercano , que por lo que le han explicado allí había tanto humanos como demonios muertos, sin una explicación clara."_

– "_Que explicación podría haber, los demonios debieron matar a los humanos y estos se defendieron." _- Razonó Inuyasha.

_Burro, ¿como es posible que logrará perseguir a Naraku cuando no es si quiera capaz de ver cuando algo no cuadra? _Pensaba Sesshoumaru quien por costumbre pasaba de participar en cualquiera de las conversaciones entre los conocidos de su hermanastro.

– "_Verás no es tan sencillo, para empezar el pueblo en que se hallaron, era un pueblo de agricultores como el nuestro por lo que aún teniendo éxito, dudo que hayan sido capaces de matar a varios demonios sin causarles tantas bajas. Además los demonios no acostumbran a ir en grupo y cuando lo hacen no suelen tener tantas bajas para un simple pueblo de humanos, ¿me equivoco señor Sesshoumaru?" _- le preguntó el monje.

_Vaya habló el cerebro del grupo. Parece que lo único que tiene Inuyasha es fuerza bruta, si debe ser por eso que estos humanos lo utilizan, ¿porqué sino_? Se preguntó irónicamente Sesshoumaru.

El joven príncipe Inu no contestó, simplemente continuaba en su posición sin alarmarse, relajado contra la pared adorando ese silencio que parecía reconfortarlo, y ahora, apreciando ese pequeño rincón en la casa de Kaede, en el cual podía oler parte de la esencia de Rin que dejó en sus cosas. Bueno al final reconoció que quedarse con la anciana no era del todo malo.

– "_Cuñado, va no te hagas de rogar." _- Kagome pronunció.

Sesshoumaru cayó empujado por la fuerza del collar.

Kohaku, Jaken y Shippo se dirigían al lugar de asentamiento que el pergamino del kitsune indicaba y gracias a la habilidad voladora de Kirara y el sentido de orientación del exterminador llegarían de un momento a otro.

– "_Kirara, baja creo que es ese el lugar."_- Kohaku le dijo al nekomata, pues había visto un edificio abandonado en donde creía era el lugar que indicaba.

Los tres aterrizaron justo en frente de un dojo abandonado, casi en ruinas, a lo que tanto Shippo como Jaken pusieron cara de enfermos.

– "_No, no puede ser. ¿Kohaku estás seguro de qué es aquí?" _- le pregunto el zorro.

– "_Por supuesto, esto es nanbuko* y además mira el letrero." _-Kohaku señalaba un letrero que estaba tendido sobre el suelo cuyas letras ponían: Academia kitsune del arte del sueño.

– "_¡Estúpido renacuajo!" _- Soltó Jaken cuando le arreó un bastonazo en su cabeza. - _"¡¿No podías haber investigado un poco más antes de meterme a mi el fiel sirviente del conocido señor Sesshoumaru?"_

– "_¡No seas engreído, Jaken! ¡La fama de Sesshoumaru no es para nada comparable con la de Inuyahsa!" _- le respondió Shippo.

Ambos estaban cara a cara con la mirada fija en los ojos del contrario, vamos un duelo de titanes de baja estatura.

– "_Retira lo que has dicho o lamentarás las consecuencias, Shippo."_

– "_Ni hablar, yo sólo he dicho la verdad sobre el asunto."_

El temido duelo iba a comenzar de un momento a otro, y fue cuando Kirara maulló suavemente por aburrimiento. Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro dándose pequeños golpes que se paraban el uno al otro, después de una hora los dos ya no podían más, y cayeron rendidos al suelo.

– "_Bueno, si ya habéis terminado de pelear, recomiendo quedarnos por aquí haber si hay algo por descubrir, ya que aunque esto este en ruinas podría haber algo de utilidad para Shippo."_

– "_Tienes razón, ¡debe haber algo aquí estoy seguro!" _- Se engrandeció el zorrillo.

– "_Shippo, y ¿que hay con aquello de que no podía ser esto?" _- le amonestó Jaken quien le miraba con ojos escrupulosos, haciendo que el pequeño kitsune riera de forma absurda.

– "_De verdad dije eso, no creo debiste haberme confundido."_

Sin hacer más reparos, exceptuando por Jaken, entraron dentro del recinto del dojo abandonado.

Sango llegó al pueblo vecino junto con los aldeanos que la contrataron. Lo que vio allí fue exactamente como ellos le habían explicado. En todo el pueblo había cadáveres tanto humanos como youkai, pero lo que le llamó la atención es que no había indicios de lucha alguna. Todas las casas estaban perfectamente, los aldeanos no portaban ninguna arma encima y pocos youkai tenían alguna pero ésta estaba sobre el cinturón o alguna parte donde llevarlas. Ella se acercó primero al cuerpo sin vida de un anciano y lo examinó, ni rastro de ninguna herida mortal, luego examinó el primer cuerpo de demonio que encontró, lo mismo ninguna herida que justificará su muerte.

– "_Será mejor que enteremos dignamente a todos ellos y recemos por sus almas." _- Sentenció la exterminadora.

– "_¡Ni en broma toco ninguno de esos cuerpos!" _-comentó un hombre a lo que Sango le miró con mala cara.

– "_Si quiere podemos rezar por todas las almas de los caídos , pero entienda que nosotros creemos que los cuerpos están malditos."_ - Intentó apaciguar el más anciano.

– "_Eso es cierto, no podemos ni robar a los muertos." _- Escupió un energúmeno.

– "_Díganme, ¿ustedes viven en este poblado?" _- Les preguntó Sango, pues empezaba a sospechar que no se trataba de aldeanos preocupados sino de ladrones o quizá refugiados quienes querían contratarla para quedarse en el pueblo o saquear lo que haya.

El grupo de hombres se miraron unos a otros para ver quien era quien le contara la historia. Sango ya supo por qué no querían que viniera su marido, no era por los pergaminos sino porqué seguramente si supiera que no iba a recibir recompensa alguna creían que los mataría.

Aunque a su pesar fuera cierto que era un timador, y corría bastante leal rumor, también era cierto que le gustaba cobrar por sus servicios y en cierta manera aún conservaba la fama del agujero del viento que tenía en la mano derecha por Naraku, pocos sabían que era una maldición y que ya no disponía de tal poder.

Con la nueva información que obtuvo, y después de haber enterrado sola a todos los cuerpos que se encontró, volvió a casa.


	18. El pergamino

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic. Del que espero que disfruten.**

_Nota: Vaya la soledad me acompaña de nuevo. Para el que quiera hay un vinculo en el que pueden comentar si les gustó o no el capítulo. Bueno si no lo hacen supongo que es porqué se les ha escacharrado la máquina ;P. Sin más que añadir, disfruten del capi._

**El pergamino**

La academia kitsune del arte del sueño por dentro parecía aún más abandonado que por fuera. En el interior del dojo, múltiples telarañas reflejaban los pocos rayos solares que el lugar recogía.

– "_Bueno, esto tiene toda la pinta de que requiere una buena limpieza chicos." _- Se rió de ellos mismos.

– "_¿Limpieza?" _- Jaken y Shippo se miraron mutuamente con complicidad, pensando en como escurrir el bulto de tal obligación.

– "_Txus, txus, yo me parece que en eso no puedo ayudar ya llevo unos días con algo de tos, y no quiero ponerme peor." _- soltó primeramente Jaken caminando torpemente en dirección a la entrada del dojo.

– "_Yo..., yo voy a hacer guardia por si vienen más ogros que nos quieran atacar."_ - saltó Shippo en la misma dirección que el demonio verde.

_¿De verdad, piensan que voy a caer en esas excusas tan pobres? Je, je, je,si se piensan que me voy a encargar de todo se equivocan. _

Kohaku alcanzó primero a Shippo, y delante de él le mostró una agradable sonrisa mientras le decía:

– "_Shippo a Kirara no le sientan bien ver muchas arañas, verás le traen muy malos recuerdos y no queremos que tenga malos sueños, ¿verdad? Así que porqué no le dejas que vigile la entrada por ti." _- La gata primero miró a su amo un poco extrañada luego a Shippo y al dojo, entonces comprendió que no quería estar con las arañas por lo que frotándose contra las piernas de Shippo comenzó a maullar.

– "_Está bien" _- dijo Shippo no muy convencido pero al ver a la felina sintió lastima pues recordó las muchas veces que está se enfrentó a Naraku sin quejarse y él no sería menos de devolverle el favor..- _" ¡Kirara no tengas miedo yo eliminaré todas las arañas!" _-Se dirigió corriendo al dojo abandonado y de lejos gritó.- _"¡Confía en mí!"_

– "_Este kitsune es burro mira que caer tan bajo." _- soltó con un bufido de burla Jaken.

Kohaku no se había olvidado del acompañante del señor Sesshoumaru y, a pesar de qué intento ser amable con él, el hecho de haberle herido los sentimientos se lo tenía muy en cuenta. En el fondo sabía que era mejor enterarse antes de ir de nuevo al pueblo donde reside su hermana, pero la forma en como dijo la verdad le hizo enfadar. En aquél momento no le dijo nada ni le golpeó, pero al escabullirse del trabajo sucio lo recordó.

_Ideas de Kohaku_

_Podría imitar a Inuyasha._

Kohaku cogiendo a Jaken como un saco de boxeo y azotándole un montón de bofetadas.

– "_Jaken, ¿tenías algo que decirme sobre la relación que tengo con Rin?"_

– "_No, señor amo Kohaku. Rin es toda suya." _- Jaken con muchos bultos.

Entran en escena Rin de la mano de Sesshoumaru.

– "_No pensaba que fueras así de violento, Kohaku. No me gustan los chicos que abusan de los débiles." _- le dijo Rin. - _"Vamos amor." _-Rin le da un beso a Sesshoumaru en los labios y luego se marcha.

_No, ésa no es mi linea. Se lamentaba Kohaku._

_Podría imitar a Sesshoumaru._

Kohaku manteniendo la mirada con el sapo verde.

– "_No vuelvas a subestimar éste Kohaku o te matará."_

– "_¡No, amo Kohaku! ¡Se puede quedar con Rin toda para usted!"_

Entra en escena Rin y Sesshoumaru agarrados del brazo.

– "_Yo no soy un objeto que le pertenezca, Kohaku." _- le reprochó Rin.

– "_En todo caso me pertenece a mí Sesshoumaru, y si deseas robármela puedes ir preparándote."_

_No aguantaría ni dos segundos contra señor Sesshoumaru. _

_Podría imitar a Naraku_

Kohaku tumbado en un camastro de lujo y Jaken trayéndole una bandeja de frutas exóticas.

– "_Te dije que las trajeras jugosas, ¡estas parecen más secas que las pasas! ¡Traeme a Rin!" _- Se quejó Kohaku quien arrojo por lo lejos la bandeja de frutas.

– "_¡Pero amo Kohaku, Rin está con Sesshoumaru!" _- Jaken se asustó cuando el joven exterminador se puso en pie.

– "_¿Y qué con eso?"_

– "_Pues podría morir amo."_

– "_Si no vas morirás aquí y ahora." _- Kohaku sosteniendo una pequeña canica que era el pequeño corazón del sapo. La apretó sólo para ver el gusto que daba ver la cara del bicho retorcerse.

_Hugh, pero en qué demonios pienso ¿acaso no sufrí mucho por Naraku? ¿como voy a actuar como él? _Se recriminaba aún así mismo. _Si estuviera Kikyo tal vez ella me podría ayudar a superar este dolor de no ser correspondido._

_Fin de las ideas de Kohaku._

_Uff parece que me he librado. Je je je ¡ese burro! No hay nadie quien pueda superar a Jaken. _Se reía de los tontos de los amigos de Inuyasha, cuando una niebla extraña de color rosa se abalanzo sobre ellos.

Inu no Sensei en el día de hoy estaba de buen humor tanto Rin como el resto de alumnos parecían observarlo más con precaución, ya que en la cultura inu una sonrisa puede equivaler a un enemigo con el que te quieres batir en duelo, o bien ya lo has hecho y has salido victorioso. A veces Rin, se preguntaba si era para algo más, ella en el fondo esperaba que sí. Soñaba con que algún día Sesshoumaru le sonriera para ella.

– "_Muy bien mis alumnos, no adivinaríais el porqué de mi buen humor ¿o si?" _- Preguntó a la clase. - _"¿Ningún voluntario? Rin."_

– "_Quizá haya tenido un buen sueño." _- Dijo por decir lo primero que pensó al ver su sonrisa.

_¿Como lo hace? Lo ha acertado y a la primera para ser humana es bastante receptiva_. Se percató Inu no Sensei.

– "_Pues sí pequeña princesa, los sueños son la ventana de la esperanza y algunos del futuro." _- le guiñó el ojo.

– "_¿Del futuro?" _- se preguntó Rin.

– "_Pero dejémonos de chachara. Hoy mis queridos alumnos, aprenderemos otro kanji." _

– "_Ooouggh" _-Soltó la clase desanimada.

– "_Va, ¡¿a qué vienen esas caras? ¡¿No creeréis que estáis aquí por gusto de vuestros padres o mentores para el caso? ¿Acaso pensaban que como tenía buen humor les perdonaría la clase?"_

La clase entera se quedo muda ni un sonido, ni una señal de sentimiento en los rostros y Rin circulando en algún lugar de su imaginación.

_Oh que gusto da hacer clase de esta manera. _Pensaba Inu no Sensei.

– "_Bien hablaremos sobre el kanji sueño y su sentido demoníaco."_ - Comenzó la clase.

Shippo lanzó su peonza contra el suelo del dojo, y tal como pensaba casi todas las telarañas se engancharon a este, luego al encoger el tamaño quedaron reunidas en una zona en concreto y sólo tenía que recogerlas con alguna escoba o algo que le sirviese. Así que salió al exterior y vio como todos sus amigos estaban tumbados en el suelo. El zorrillo pensando lo peor, salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

– "_¡Kohaku! ¡Jaken! ¡Kirara!"_

Pero antes de llegar a ellos una hoja verde se le enganchó en la frente, dicha hoja tenía un kanji japones la palabra: sueño.

– "_Despierta, joven kitsune." _- Una voz femenina pronunciaba.

Shippo empezó a removerse y abrió sus ojos, lo que vio fue a una preciosa dama de ojos azul cielo y un cabello del color kaoba, su traje era un kimono precioso de grullas blancas volando sobre un fondo marino.

– "_¿Quien eres tú?"_ - le preguntó suave el zorrillo.

– "_Mi nombre no importa, lo que debes saber es que soy tu guía de los sueños."_

– "_¿Mi guía...?"_

– "_Sí. Todos los kitsune que superan el octavo rango se les hace una prueba de sueño."_

– "_¿Una prueba de sueño? ¿Mis amigos están dormidos?" _- Shippo miraba el resto de sus compañeros que dormían a pierna suelta.

– "_Vamos date prisa, ayudame a llevarles dentro." _- La señora estaba llevando a Kohaku a rastras por el pasillo de piedra con hierbajos que había antes de la entrada.

Los tres, Kirara, Jaken y el exterminador fueron colocados en el interior del dojo. La atractiva señora puso unas cuantas velas al rededor de ellos, y al final colocó un incensario.

– "_Esto evitará que se despierten durante el proceso. Shippo, ¿has leído el manual del sueño?"_

– "_¿Qué manual? A mí sólo me dieron este pergamino cuando subí de rango." _- Shippo sacó el pergamino en cuestión. Entonces la guía se lo cogió lo extendió y le dio la vuelta. Por el reverso del pergamino había una serie de instrucciones sobre el sueño.

– "_Esa parte no la había visto." _- Admitió Shippo mordiéndose las uñas, la dama se lo devolvió y le hizo el gesto para que lo cogiera. Shippo le agradeció gestualmente y comenzó a leérselo. Cuando hubo acabado, su cara parecía un plato reluciente. _Con esto podré dominar a cualquiera, y sobretodo, podré vengarme del terrible Inuyasha, y quien sabe quizá también de Sesshoumaru y otros demonios que se creen superiores. Jah. - "Estoy listo guía de los sueños."_

– "_Bien en ese caso comencemos."_


	19. El señor de los sueños

**Descargo de responsabilidad** Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi como todos saben.

_Nota: _Bueno este capítulo tiene muchas referencias a la serie de anime los que ya la han visto sabrán de que estoy hablando. También es el capítulo más largo que he escrito pero como mis chicas lo pidieron hace tiempo pues aquí lo tienen. Así que si tienen poco tiempo léanlo después cuando tengan de más. Y si hay alguna queja, ¡el botón de reclamaciones está bajo! Sin más espero que lo disfruten.

**El señor de los sueños**

La guía de los sueños cogió la mano de Shippo y lo condujo hasta Kohaku.

– "_Primero empezaremos con él, los humanos son mucho más fáciles que los demonios."_ - Shippo asintió con la cabeza. - _"Como es la primera vez deberás tocarle."_

– "_Pero el pergamino dice que sólo con concentrarme en la persona es suficiente." _- dijo Shippo.

– "_El pergamino dice muchas cosas, pero tu verás ¿lo probamos a mi modo o al tuyo?" _- le guiño la mujer demonio de pelo kaoba.

_Uy que mona es con esos ojos azules y ese rostro de ensueño. _Shippo asintió con la cabeza y se puso a su lado. _Ella por su parte le cogió alegre una mano y la colocó sobre la frente de Kohaku._

– "_Ahora puedes concentrarte." _- le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

_Haber Shippo concentrate tu puedes, es fácil, piensa estás en el sueño de Kohaku. _Cinco minutos más tarde_. Voy a entrar en la mente de Kohaku, voy a ver sus fantasía ¿tendrá sueños eróticos? Bueno siendo el hermano de Sango no creo que sea tan pervertido como Miroku, pero es un hombre ¿no? Agh debo... ¡no quiero pensar en ello! _Shippo estaba meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro sin abrir los ojos._ Relajate Shippo, sólo es una sencilla prueba, además ¡quiero demostrar a mi guía que soy todo un zorro! _El zorrillo continuaba intentando entrar en los sueños del joven pero sin éxito._ ¡Mierda porque no funciona! ¡Esto no es lo mismo que transformarse en otra persona! Ups, un momento y si es lo mismo. Shippo se transforma en Kohaku y lo vuelve a intentar sin éxito._

– "_¡Maldita sea, esto no funciona!" _- Shippo ahora en forma de Kohaku saltaba sobre los dos pies haciendo un terrible ruido.

– "_Joven Kitsune no te desesperes tu idea es buena pero requiere de más práctica." _- le dijo la mujer.

– "_¿Que tengo que hacer para que funcione?"_

– "_Lo primero es dejar de saltar." _- su guía le señaló que aún estaba saltando como un niño malhumorado pero esto no era un reproche sino más bien un consejo. - _"Bien, mi joven querido, ahora podemos continuar. Siéntate a mi lado." _- Shippo obedeció y como antes le puso la mano sobre la frente de Kohaku.- _"Ahora utiliza tu mente para ser este chico."_

– "_¿Cómo?" _- pidió saber el zorrillo.

– "_Pues muy fácil dejate llevar, imagina que eres este joven pero sin serlo." _

En la mente de Shippo empezó a formarse la imagen de Kohaku pero no la retuvo para transformarse tal como pedía la técnica de imitación, sino la dejó ahí en su mente luego pensó en imitar sus pensamientos y …

_Sueño de Kohaku_

Shippo se encontraba en una casa cerca del acantilado, en ella estaba tanto Kagura como Hakudoushi. El hijo de Kohaku estaba aguantando una barrera mágica cuando Naraku entra de golpe en su interior y destroza el cuerpo de este.

– "_Vaya ¿así fue como Naraku se escapó de nosotros aquella vez que fuimos a la frontera que separa este mundo con el otro?" _-Shippo en el sueño de Kohaku vio como éste se alejaba a tomar el aire. _- "¡Hey Kohaku espera!"_

En el exterior Kagura y él conversaban, por lo que había oído la maga del viento le preguntó sobre el bebé que era el corazón de Naraku, cuando el escenario cambio, ahora ellos volvieron a un castillo humano en llamas Kohaku había matado las guardianas de una mujer que llevaba en brazos a Akago e iba a matarla.

– "_Kohaku que haces ¿no me digas que mataste también a esta mujer?"_

– "_¿Shippo..?" _- El joven pareció recuperar la memoria en el sueño con los recuerdos que albergaba hasta el presente, pero a diferencia de lo que pasó en realidad el Hirakotsou le dio de pleno y lo tumbó Sango se dirigía a él con malos propósitos pero Shippo se interpuso.

– "_¡No Sango todo esto ya ha pasado Kohaku no es malo para nada!"_

– "_Aparta Shippo." _- le aviso Sango.

– "_¡Pero que no lo ves Naraku está muerto! ¡No hay necesidad de volver a pasar por todo esto!" _- Kohaku estaba recuperándose del golpe cuando lo escuchó. - _"Kohaku, ¡Por favor, recuerda tus sobrinas y lo feliz que eres ahora de tener una familia! ¡Tú no destrozaste nada fue todo por Naraku deja de torturarte!" _- Shippo le miró a los ojos. - _"Tu dijiste que querías ser el mejor exterminador de demonios para honrar la muerte de tu padre y amigos ¿no?"_ - Shippo en el sueño volvió a mirar a Sango. - "_No debería ser para vengar todas las muertes que Naraku te obligó a ejecutar. ¡No lo entiendes Kohaku, deja de soñar estás cosas se suponen que los sueños han de ser bonitos!"_

Shippo desapareció del sueño de Kohaku, en ese momento el joven volvió a soñar está vez con el pueblo de Kaede y , en concreto, con unas de las muchas pláticas que tenía con Rin.

– "_Rin."_

– "_Sí, Kohaku." _- Rin estaba sonriente como siempre solía estar.

– "_Te... te... " _- Kohaku no se atrevía a pronunciar tales palabras por lo qué optó por salir con otra pregunta.- _"¿Te gusto Rin?" _- Rin le miró algo extraña pero no cambio su humor.

– "_Claro que me gustas, eres mi mejor amigo."_

_Su mejor amigo, sólo soy eso. _

– "_¿Te encuentras bien?" _- preguntó Rin preocupada.

– "_No, no es nada. Últimamente le estado dando vueltas a una cosa."_

– "_¿A qué?"_

– "_Pues..." - No le puedo decir que la amo, ahora que me ve sólo como un amigo. - "A irme por mi cuenta a ayudar a todos aquellos que han sufrido a causa de los demonios. Ya sé que todavía soy muy joven, pero por todo lo que he pasado considero que sólo de está forma podré vivir en paz conmigo mismo. Aunque puede que Sango no lo vea así."_

Rin se apresuró a cogerle de la mano.

– "_Tranquilo, estoy segura de qué lo entenderá."_

_Fin del sueño de Kohaku._

Shippo soltó de golpe la frente de Kohaku.

– "_¡Éste chico es tonto, mira que torturarse aún con eso!"_

– "_No te sulfures, eso es lo bueno y lo malo de entrar en los sueños de los otros. Descubres cuales son debilidades y cuales son sus fortalezas." _- Le aseguró la guía de los sueños. - _"Y bien, ¿que tal si probamos ahora con la gatita? Ay, es tan adorable." _- Se puso las dos manos unidas junto la cara mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

– "_Bueno." __Al menos Kirara seguro que no tiene remordimientos de conciencia._

_Sueño de Kirara._

Shippo entró en una especie de campo de batalla, habían cuerpos por todas partes y todos ellos youkai. En el epicentro de la masacre había una mujer que vestía como los samurai y blandía una espada bastante extraña para los humanos. El kitsune observó como Kirara se acercó a ella sin miedo, y como hacía con todos sus amigos, maullaba para que le dieran algunos mimos.

_¿Quien será ésta mujer? De alguna manera, me resulta familiar._

El zorrillo se estaba acercando a la escena de cariño cuando la mujer se percató de él. Lo mismo que Kirara.

– "_Kirara, ¿quien es ella?" _- la gata maulló suavemente a Shippo y luego se marchó.

– "_Espera Kirara."_

La imagen global cambio, la gata demoníaca le atrajo a una cueva en la que una gran figura central de piedra de varios demonios estaban devorando una joven sacerdotisa humana.

– "_No puede ser. Ella es Midoriko."_

La estatua de Midoriko brilló con una luz blanca cegadora y Shippo volvió al mundo real.

_Fin del sueño de Kirara._

– "_¿Que ha pasado? ¿Como he salido del sueño?"_

– "_La respuesta es sencilla, los sueños de los demonios cuesta más de controlar y aún.." - _la guía se puso seria. _- "¡estás muy verde jovencito!" - _le estaba dando varios golpes cortos en los hombros.

– "_Vale, tampoco es para ponerse a saltar de alegría." _- dijo por lo bajo el kitsune.

– "_¡Uy que tarde que es! Es mejor que nos demos prisa para empezar con esa cosa verde de allí, no falta mucho para el amanecer y sería una pena perder una oportunidad así para mejorar la infiltración en la mente de los demonios."_

Dicho y hecho, ambos se colocaron en posición y Shippo se dispuso a penetrar en la mente de Jaken._ Bueno al menos me divertiré. Seguro que de él puedo sacar algún tipo de información sobre su amo o bien algo más para chantajearle. Shippo reía entre dientes ante la idea de tenerlo como escudo ante el perro de su dueño. Muy bien Jaken allí voy._

_Sueño de Jaken._

Shippo se encontraba en una especie de casa andrajosa llena de muchos demonios como Jaken. Él pudo ver como Jaken era abanicado y reverenciado por el resto de sus congéneres, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que había varios sirvientes que se apresuraban a darle las más jugosas frutas, doncellas de su especie bailando a su orden y muchos otros vasallos limpiando continuamente la andrajosa casa.

– "_¡¿Qué demonios es esto?" _- Preguntó en alto Shippo.

– "_¿Shipo? ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí!" _- Preguntó cabreado el demonio verde.

– "_¿Que pasa Jaken acaso tus sueños son privados?"_

– "_¡Eso no es lo que te he preguntado!" _- Shippo recibió un golpe provocado por el lanzamiento de un vaso en su cara.

– "_¡Idiota eso duele, sabes!"_

– "_Pues contesta, o sino le diré a mis hombres que te echen a patadas. Ja ja ja" _- _Ya empieza la risa tonta del sapo. _Pensaba el zorro.

– "_Pues muy sencillo, amigo mío. Yo el gran Shippo he conseguido un nuevo poder del que no te puedes escapar. Ja, ja ja."_ - _Ya está el tonto de Shippo y sus risas de idiota. _Pensaba el pequeño demonio.

– "_No me hagas reír ¡Tú con un nuevo poder!" _- Jaken se estaba partiendo de risa golpeando su hamaca con sus pequeños puños.

– "_Ríete todo lo que tu quieras pero estoy en tus sueños ¿no?" _- Shippo miró alrededor para darse cuenta. - _"Ja ja ja. ¡Hay Jaken que sueño tan patético! ¡Ser idolatrado por todos ¿no?" _- Shippo secándose las lágrimas. - _"¡Como se nota que esto es un sueño, no como lo que he estado viendo hasta ahora!"_

– "_¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a mí el gran poderoso y famoso señor Jaken! Para que sepas éste fue mi gran imperio, un imperio del cual yo era el gran amo y.."_

– "_¿A sí? ¿entonces como fue que pasaste de mandar a servir?" _

El kitsune no podía más esta meándose de la risa cuando el escenario cambio de golpe. Ahora estaba contemplando la batalla entre los demonios de la montaña del este y el reino de Jaken, fue cuando el joven zorro vio como un monstruo de larga melena iba a comerse de un bocado a Jaken y entonces apareció Sesshoumaru. El demonio perro mató a todos los rivales del sapo y éste ordenó que le abrieran paso, no obstante mientras pasaba Jaken se quedo tan absorto de su figura que se fue con él abandonando así a sus hombres y su reinado.

– "_Disculpe mi insolencia señor no creo que haya sido su intención haberme salvado la vida, pero usted lo ha hecho. ¡Quiero ser su sirviente! ¡Déjeme servirlo durante el resto de mi vida!"_

– "_Jaken eres lamentable y tonto, mira que perder todo lo que tenías por esa tontería." _- Soltó Shippo.

– "_¡Tú calla y observa!"_

Estaban en una cascada y el Señor Sesshoumaru sacó de ella un bastón con dos cabezas y se lo dio.

– "_Gracias señor. ¿Como se llama?" _- Preguntó Jaken.

El demonio perro se percató de otra figura, una pequeña de un demonio vulgar y corriente, pero conocida, conocía a ese demonio.

– "_Pero si es el kitsune del grupo de Inuyasha ¿que haces en los sueños de Jaken?" _- preguntó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡QUEEEEÉ!" _- soltaron Jaken y Shippo al unitono.

_No es posible, esto debe ser un truco de Jaken, ya me lo dijo la guía que los sueños de los demonios son más difíciles de controlar. Este era el razonamiento de Shippo. _

– "_¿Un truco? De verdad, ¿piensas que es un truco de Jaken?" _- le preguntó la estoica figura.

– "_Jaken muy bueno pero ¡para ya!" _- le imploraba el zorro.

– "_¡Yo no soy quien está hablando tonto!" _- le aseguró Jaken.

– "_¡No mientas!"_

– "_Él no te miente, demonio insignificante. Ahora bien, ¿tú me mientes a mí verdad?"_

_Dios mío ¡quiero salir del sueño de Jaken! Esto no me gusta no es nada agradable ¿porqué no salgo?_

– "_Porqué yo soy quien te lo está impidiendo." - _le aclaró Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡¿Pero porqué yo no te he hecho nada?"_

– "_¿A no? Entonces ¿porqué Jaken te acompaña?"_

– "_Gracias señor, no sabe cuánto significa para mí oírle decir eso mi señor." - _Jaken se cubría con la manga las lágrimas que le salían de sus ojos negros cuando una piedra lo tumbó.

– "_Ya lo sabes muy bien, Jaken que tú organizaste la cena porque pensabas que era Sesshoumaru. Así que deja de jugar." _

_Estoy dentro de la mente de Jaken, y es imposible que señor Sesshoumaru llegue hasta aquí. Ya me lo dijo la guía de los sueños que las primeras veces hasta no dominar la técnica requería un contacto físico, además que el pergamino dice que sino se tiene suficiente poder tampoco puedo meterme en los sueños de alguien que este a gran distancia y nosotros tardamos varios días en llegar aquí. _Suspiró Shippo_. Por lo tanto es posible que cuando despierten por la mañana todo haya sido un sueño para ellos, y nadie podrá echarme la culpa._

– "_Una cosa más, yo Sesshoumaru quiero saber que le hiciste a Rin."_

– "_¡Eeeh!" - _Jaken abrió los ojos en su posición con el suelo, pero él no iba a levantarse por miedo a que su señor le matará en sueños por haber dejado que algo le pasará a Rin.

– "_Como es un sueño te lo contaré, cuando acabé de engañarte fui disfrazado de tu queridísimo amo a ver a Rin, y con su apariencia pude tocarle esos preciosos pechos. ¡Ah! Y también saboree sus labios, la verdad saben afrutados." - _Shippo estaba con las manos sobre su cabeza fardando de su éxito con Rin cuando notó una mano fría que le quemaba la garganta.

– "_Sí, lo vuelves a hacer te mataré. Pero por ahora me conformo con que mueras aquí en el sueño de Jaken." _- él apretó con más fuerza el pescuezo de Shippo hasta hacerlo crujir.

Jaken continuaba en su sueño cuando Shippo despertó en el mundo real.

– "_En cuanto a ti." - _Sesshoumaru le dedicó una helada mirada. Luego se despertó pues ya era de día.

_Fin del sueño de Jaken._

– "_¡Que fue eso!" _- gritó Shippo agarrándose la garganta ya que le escocía horrores.

– "_Al parecer el demonio verde tenía una conexión psíquica con un demonio mayor, y encima perruno con lo que nos odian."_ - Shippo la miró extrañado pero al ver los primeros rayos de luz solar sobre el dojo se fijo en la sombra de su guía, esta era una sombra de un demonio kitsune. - _"En fin que tengas suerte con el demonio, yo me voy." _. - Y con el toque mágico de una bomba de humo rosa se fue.

Media hora después Shippo se despertó. Sus compañeros de viaje le miraban de mala manera.

– "_¿Que os pasa chicos?"_

– "_Shippo, Kirara, Jaken y yo hemos estado hablando antes de que te despertarás y curiosamente todos hemos tenido un sueño en común." _- le explicó Kohaku.

– "_¡Que coincidencia yo también he soñado con todos vosotros!"_

– "_Nadie ha mencionado ese detalle, por lo que Jaken tiene razón has conseguido un nuevo poder."_ - Shippo quedó petrificado.- _"Shippo como eres mi amigo, esta te la puedo dejar pasar pero no vuelvas a meterte dentro de mis sueños."_

Kirara y su amo empezaban a salir por la puerta.

– "_Tienes suerte Shippo, sabes aún no le he contado tu confesión a Kohaku. Ahora bien me pregunto ¿si he de guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo o no?"_


	20. Los mensajeros del más allá

**Descargo de responsabilidad** Inuyasha es cosecha de Rumiko Takahashi. Todo lo que se escribe en este fan fic es gracias a ella, por inventar a los personajes y su escenario, sin esto sería difícil escribirlo.

_Nota: Miara como de costumbre te agradezco tus comentarios, espero que no te canses de ver tu nombre en las notas previas al fic :P._

_*Don Juan == persona con mucho encanto que suele atraer a muchas mujeres, o bien que las conquista de forma que ellas gozan. También persona conocida por sus amorios. Si alguien sabe una definición mejor que la escriba o calle para siempre._

_Bueno, capítulo 20 quien lo diría, je je je. Esto a los que siguen mis historias gracias y espero que les guste este capítulo. (Me pongo sigilosa y con un vestido ninja marino como Sasuke en Ranma) Ahora entre nosotros/as siempre pueden decir algo allí abajo hay un botón secreto que conduce a otro enlace y en el que pueden escribir._

**Los mensajeros del más allá**

Sesshoumaru estaba de malhumorado ahora ya sabía todos los detalles de lo ocurrido en su ausencia, y para más inri todos los humanos se lo habían ocultado a propósito e incluso su hermano. Bueno admitía que nunca consideró a los humanos dignos de cualquier cosa honorable pues las pocas que hacían sabía que era por algún que otro motivo absurdo basados en sus sentimientos y sabía que por ellos, esas criaturas se aferraban a la idea de que eran superiores a los demonios. _Tonterías humanas, se creen tan superiores por ello, pero hasta con el más canijo de los demonios se ponen a temblar. _Esto hacía reír al gran inu Sesshoumaru, en dos siglos que estuvo en el mundo humano no halló lo que padre tanto admiraba en ellos_._ Sólo una niña humana consiguió llegar a él de la forma en la que nadie antes hubo logrado, pero no era admiración lo que sentía por ella, de hecho no sabía a ciencia cierta que era. Cuando la conoció al principio, sólo la miraba como una mascota más, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a ella y empezó a considerarla algo más, una amiga especial. Más tarde se dio cuenta que no podía parar de pensar en su bienestar y por ello decidió dejarla en la aldea con los humanos, pero la compañía de Jaken ya no fue suficiente para él y por ello pensó en entrenar a Bakusaiga cuanto antes pues quería llevarla a un lugar seguro pero en su mundo. Pero como de costumbre su madre se le adelantó y lo engañó, en vez de entrenar Bakusaiga le llevo al Meidou junto a Inuyasha. El resultado final no es que le desagradase, al menos había conseguido uno de sus propósitos: llevar a Rin a su mundo en un lugar seguro. Pero no contó con su compromiso ni con el hecho que por culpa de los humanos tuviera que cuidar de una anciana, lo primero podía pasar mientras lo segundo lo hacía a regañadientes para poder conseguir lo primero.

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Notó el olor de la muerte cerca del pueblo, un olor que únicamente puede provenir del más allá.

– "_Sango, ¿te encuentras bien querida?" _- le preguntó Miroku agarrándola con las dos manos para evitar que cayera al suelo.

– "_No, no lo sé. Estoy algo mareada."_

Entonces su marido le ofreció una mirada atenta, podía ser que volviera a ser padre, en ese caso volvería a pedirle a Inuyasha que lo ayudará, y quien sabe ahora que Sesshoumaru se encargaba de Kaede tal vez podría ayudarle si encontraba algo que lo incentivase. Fue en ese preciso momento que, como si le leyese la mente, se presentó ante él y su mujer. Los niños estaban con Kaede.

– "_Sesshoumaru, justo a tiempo. Estaba pensando en usted, cuando se me ocurrió una empresa que quizá le interesase."_ - Comenzó el monje.

_¿Puede ser que éste monje pueda ver los mensajeros de la muerte? Que yo supiera sólo los de mi especie son capaces, ¿es posible que un humano vivo también lo sea_? Pensaba Sesshoumaru.

_Vaya, no ha dicho nada. Supongo que esto significa que me está escuchando. En ese caso. Eh, un momento lo que está desenvainando ¿no es tenseiga? _Antes de qué el monje tuviera tiempo para añadir algo, el demonio perro utilizó su espada para matar a los mensajeros de la muerte.

– "_Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor. Es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima." _- Dijo Sango, antes de percatarse que tenseiga estaba en la mano del señor Sesshoumaru. - _"¿Señor Sesshoumaru?"_

Sesshoumaru se marchó del lugar sin dar explicaciones. _Vaya que tonto. Los humanos no pueden verlos, claro. Aún así, ¿esto puede estar relacionado con el encargo que recibió la exterminadora? De ser el caso, ¿que significa que los cuerpos encontrados fueron asesinados por los mensajeros de la muerte? No es posible, ¿o si? _Por una vez dudaba del poder de los estúpidos mensajeros. _No importa, aunque sean capaces de matar a los vivos no son rivales para este Sesshoumaru._

En el huerto de Jinengi se encuentran Kagome e Inuyasha intercambiando algunos productos agrícolas por más plantas medicinales.

– "_Tened está es la última de vuestra lista." _- Jinengi les dio unas cuantas hojas verdes.

– "_Muchas gracias, Jinengi." _- Le agradeció Kagome.

– "_Va si ya has terminado, nos vamos." _- soltó Inuyasha.

– "_¿A qué viene tanta prisa?" _- Preguntó la madre de Jinengi, quien con su sucia imaginación y su supuesto instinto femenino añadió llevándose las manos a la cara: - _"¡Oh! Te deseo suerte querida, yo aún recuerdo cuando fui tomada por primera vez por el padre de Jinengi. Fue tan cálido."_

La pareja recién casada, más o menos, enseguida tuvieron la cara tan roja como los pimientos ante el comentario.

– "_¡NADA DE ESO!" _- ambos gritaron dejando a madre e hijo atónitos.

Entonces un leve picor en el cuello de Inuyasha fue sacudido por un golpe de una de sus palmas. Dejando volar aplanado la pulga Myouga hasta aterrizar en la misma palma que lo atizó.

– "_Myouga ¿que te ha dejado caer por aquí?" _- le preguntó el hombre mitad perro.

– "_Ay amo usted siempre tan brusco." _- Se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa. - _"Creo que estaría de mejor humor si disfrutará más del calor de su magnífica mujer."_ - Kagome se sintió todavía más irritada por lo que soltó un grito de enojo, mientras su marido apretaba con el pulgar y el índice el diminuto cuerpo de la pulga. - _"¡Parad amo Inuyasha!"_

– "_Myouga ¡no te metas en nuestros asuntos!" _- Le respondió su amo.

– "_¡Yo no lo haré mi señor!" _- Entonces dejó de apretar sus dedos, y la pobre pulga suspiró. - _"Hay que ver con el señor Inuyasha, no es como su padre. ¡Ay! Que tiempos aquellos, aún recuerdo cuando solíamos ir a los salones femeninos y contemplar a más de una damisela en su flor de la vida y..." _- Volvió a ser chafado, esta vez por su puño.

– "_¡No me diga! ¿El padre de Inuyasha era todo un Don Juan*?" _- preguntó la madre de Jinengi.

– "_¡Nos vamos!" _- gruñó Inuyasha. Kagome con bastante rubor en su rostro se apresuró a seguir a su pareja despidiéndose mientras lo hacía.

En el pueblo, Sesshoumaru iba en busca de un lugar tranquilo y cercano a la anciana. A fin de cuentas, si estaba en un asentamiento humano era para asegurarse de qué ella no muriera antes de la vuelta de Rin.

– "Sesho, Sesho" - las niñas de Sango se acercaban peligrosamente.

_¿Otra vez éstas niñas quieren mi estola? ¿Es que no tienen otra cosa para jugar? Seguro que no, tanto el monje como la exterminadora, no le dan suficientes juguetes. No sé para qué tienen tantos niños si después se los llevan a cualquier otro para que los cuiden. Los humanos y su manía de tener muchos hijos. _

Algo en ese pensamiento, le hizo tener un pequeño escalofrío imperceptible por los demás pero no para él.

El demonio perro ya estaba preparado para el abordaje de las dos pequeñas. Como la última vez, extendió a fluffy para que pudieran jugar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que no era eso lo que buscaban sino a él. Con una gracia casi demoníaca treparon por su estola y ambas se agarraron a su brazo derecho.

– "_¡Niñas, bajad rápido del Señor Sesshoumaru!" _- les aviso Kaede, antes de qué vinieran sus padres a buscarlas, pero antes de que eso pasase vino alguien más incomodo.

– "_Cuñado. ¡Que sorpresa tan grata!" _- Pronunció Kagome.

Sesshoumaru comió su fluffy en vez de suelo. Myouga quien había visto todo se quedo incrédulo ante el panorama. Era la primera vez que veía al señorito Sesshoumaru jugar con dos niñas humanas y más recibir un castigo de Kagome, como recibía su hermano.

– "_No me lo puedo creer, el señorito Sesshoumaru rebajado a una orden humana. ¿Amo Inuyasha cuando pasó?" _- Pidió saber la pulga.

– "_Pues la verdad, es una historia bastante graciosa. Se ve que Sesshoumaru se quedó dormido en el lecho del árbol sagrado cuando..." _

Sesshoumaru dejo a las niñas en la estola, y le pegó un puñetazo que llevó a Inuyasha directo a su bosque. Myouga, por suerte, pudo escaparse del golpe y en el suelo se lo quedo mirando con temor, pues él vengativo iba a pisarlo cuando Kagome volvió a formular el hechizo que aplastó de todas formas la pulga.

En un lugar cercano del pueblo que fue atacado por los mensajeros del más allá, había una figura que resplandecía con una luz roja tenebrosa. La sombra de dicha figura que se reflejaba en el shoji de un monasterio atacado mostraba una risa histérica antes de atravesar el corazón de uno de los últimos monjes vivos que quedaban. El monje había corrido por pánico al ver a todos morir ante sus ojos sin ni siquiera ver quien hacía la matanza, poca fue su suerte al correr precisamente en la posición del asesino.


	21. Conjeturas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inuyasha no es mío ni tampoco sus personajes, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Nota; Shou == palabra japonesa en romanji para decir pequeño.

Ta == palabra japonesa en romanji para decir grande.

_Nota; Hola chicas/os bueno he tardado lo suyo y eso … espero que no estén enfadados. (Me como las uñas). Sin más intromisión Bellumy os invita a leer el capítulo 21._

_P.s. –A todos los que dejaron un review gracias. Y si notan algún cambio de imagen es debido a qué este escrito lo he escrito en otro ordenador. Jolines que redundancia. _

**Conjeturas**

Los trozos de leña que Kaede puso para alimentar el fuego de la cena, estaban casi carbonizados, cosa que requería al menos de un nuevo par, pero la anciana no parecía atender las necesidades de su estofado. Ella estaba ensimismada por lo que Myouga hubo comentado, que no iba a reparar en las consecuencias de más de un mal de vientre.

"_Myouga, sí lo que dices es cierto. Entonces, el recado del que Sango se encargó…"_ – la anciana pareció algo indecisa a decir más, pero encontró las fuerzas. – _"tiene que estar relacionado."_

"_¿El recado del que se encargó Sango?"_ – pidió saber la pulga.

Sesshoumaru observaba ahora a Sango con alguna intención, no es que el hecho de haberle salvado la vida le importase pero no quería escuchar la absurda gratitud humana y menos que el idiota de su hermanastro supiera que hubo utilizado tenseiga para alguien al que tenía más aprecio que a él. Ella por su parte si notó la inquietud del youkai, y supo que aunque demonio no dejaba de ser un hombre, para sus adentros pensó que eso era una muy buena señal, significaba que en el interior de aquél cascarón había una brizna de esperanza para Rin, él iba a ser, después de todo, un ser compasivo y con sentimientos que sabía que negaría rotundamente.

"_Si Myouga, hace dos días unos hombres del pueblo vecino vinieron a verme por un asunto que les preocupaba. Ese asunto, es parecido al que usted nos está relatando a diferencia que en el lugar al que fui, habían cadáveres de demonios y las personas muertas eran los mismos aldeanos del lugar y no personas honorables que se dedican en cuerpo y alma a las enseñanzas de Kami."_ – explicó Sango. – _"Además, que todos los cuerpos que hallé no parecían haber sufrido ninguna herida aparente que les causara la muerte."_

Sus amigos de golpe sintieron la necesidad de ver los leños consumidos como si de ellos sacaran las respuestas uno a uno se pasaron la mirada.

"_Yo esto lo he visto antes. Se parece al poder de Kanna."_ – dijo Inuyasha.

"_Es posible, el espejo de Kanna tenía el poder de arrebatarle el alma de aquél que se reflejara en el. Aun suponiendo que sea esto lo que ocurre, nos podemos plantear varias preguntas, la primera ¿hay por allí otro demonio con el mismo poder? Si este es el caso, ¿porqué Sango no halló indicios de alguien más en la zona?"_ – Empezó a explicar Miroku.

"_Hombre, es posible que fuera un demonio volador, ¿no?"_ – la pulga habló.

"_Pero Myouga, si fuera así no crees que la gente de la aldea hubiera cogido algo con que defenderse."_ – objetó Kagome.

"_Bueno sí, pero a lo mejor estaban festejando y los pilló desprevenidos. Eso explicaría, la existencia de demonios en el pueblo ¿a quién no le gusta beber algún sorbito de sake?"_ – Inuyasha aplastó Myouga contra el suelo como si de una mosca cojonera se tratase.

_Myouga y sus teorías absurdas, bien al menos las cosas buenas no cambian. _Pensó Sesshoumaru quien recordó algo de su infancia.

_Flashback de Sesshoumaru _

Sesshoumaru tenía alrededor de quince años. Su padre, como era habitual, vigilaba las fronteras de su reino humano, en cuanto al demoníaco, dejó a su madre al cargo algo de lo que sabía estaba muy agradecida. Sin embargo, si la atención que recibía el chico de ella era escasa ahora lo iba a ser más. Por ello, lo dejó con Myouga mientras buscaba un tutor que asignarle.

"_Señorito Sesshoumaru, tal como su padre ordenó deberá estudiar la demonología desde el nivel shou-youkai hasta el ta-youkai de estos libros de acá."_ – La pulga saltaba sobre un montón de libros puestos sobre un lujoso escritorio.

"_Ah, ¿y si no lo hago?"_ – le preguntó el joven Sesshoumaru.

"_Joven príncipe Sesshoumaru, ¿acaso quiere que su padre se enfurezca con usted?"_ – Myouga sudaba la gota gorda, pues la última vez que osó plantar cara al señorito estuvo a punto de morir atravesado por un pincel.

No contestó a la pregunta del sirviente de su padre, y se puso a leer los malditos libros. Al parecer los libros fueron bastante interesantes, después de todo. Leyó y releyó varios de ellos durante algunos días hasta hallar al demonio pulga.

Unos días más tarde su padre volvió con la pulga.

"_Sesshoumaru, hijo mío, ¿has aprovechado bien el tiempo?"_ – le preguntó Inu no Taisho.

"_Si, se refiere a los libros que dejo para mí padre, ya me he leído la mayor parte."_ – le respondió indiferentemente su hijo.

"_Bien."_ – su padre le dio la espalda cuando le dijo. – "_Mañana, tendrás un nuevo tutor. Su nombre es Inu no Sensei. Espero no tener noticias tuyas durante el tiempo que dure su instrucción."_ – y con esto se marchó.

"_Con todos los respetos padre. Yo Sesshoumaru no necesito a ningún tutor, soy lo suficiente mayor como para valerme por mi mismo." _

Antes de aguantar otra de las muchas desobediencias de su hijo, Inu no Taisho le atacó por sorpresa y le clavo la mano en el torso derecho cerca del corazón pero sin dañarlo en lo más mínimo.

"_No hijo, usted no es mayor en absoluto y no lo será por años que pasen."_ – le dijo esto antes de su desmayo.

Myouga estaba esperando a qué el hijo del general recobrará el conocimiento, para darle la noticia que cambiaría su mundo para siempre.

"_Señorito Sesshoumaru, ¿ya se encuentra mejor?"_ – le preguntó Myouga.

"_Mi salud no es algo que le importe."_ – La respuesta del príncipe no supo muy bien cómo interpretarla pero dedujo que estaba resentido por el hecho que no se le consideraba más que a un cachorro.

"_¡No señorito Sesshoumaru, usted no debería decir esas cosas! Al fin y al cabo su vida es importante para todos nosotros."_ – se quejó el demonio pulga.

"_¡No me venga con cuentos ahora! ¡Si tú Myouga estás aquí es porque el viejo no tiene agallas para decirme lo que vas a decir! Así que habla, o no hablarás más en tu vida."_ – Sesshoumaru estaba enojado. Esperaba que la pulga le dijese el castigo que le había encomendado esta vez padre, pero lo que le dijo lo dejó petrificado.

"_¡Muy bien de acuerdo como guste! Su señor padre tiene el honor de volver a ser padre."_

"_Voy a ser el hermano mayor."_

"_¡Naturalmente!"_ – la pulga estaba contenta no se esperaba esta reacción de Sesshoumaru quien hacía poco hubo desafiado a su padre. – _"Uff, ya le dije al amo que no necesitaba forjar una nueva espada para proteger a Izayoi. ¡Está bien claro que usted quiere tener un hermano!"_

La pulga encontró la respuesta cuando se clavó como un clavo a la pared.

_Fin del flashback._

"_Inuyasha."_ – Se quejó Kagome.

"_¡¿Qué?"_

"_Mmm, nada."_

"_¡No dime! ¡¿Qué he hecho ahora?"_

"_Sea como fuera aún tenemos que plantearnos la naturaleza de este nuevo enemigo."_ – comentó la anciana Kaede.

_Que estupidez, yo ya sé la naturaleza de éste ser. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo es esto! _Sesshoumaru se aburría, la incompetencia humana de hablar y comentar con otros lo que pretenden saber, en lugar de ir a buscar la causa del mismo le hacía poner enfermo. Bien, él no iba a enfermar, por supuesto, pero no dejaba de ser una molestia.

"_A eso iba a ir, creo que la naturaleza de este ser no es de este mundo y digo esto, por el hecho que mi mujer Sango cuando regresó de su misión no se encontraba muy bien hasta que…"_

"_Kaede el fuego se está apangando, tal vez debería echarle más leña."_ – dijo Sango.

"_¡Uy! Es verdad, voy a buscar algunos leños. En un momento estoy de vuelta." _

La anciana iba a levantarse cuando vio al señor Sesshoumaru dirigirse a la puerta.

"_¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?"_ – le preguntó crudamente Inuyasha a su hermano.

"_No es de tus asuntos." _

Inuyasha empezó a gruñir, su hermano le proporcionó una mirada asesina mientras la conversación sobre el tema de las muertes de los monasterios quedo suspendida.

"_Uff."_ – Suspiró general. – _"Otra vez discutiendo." _– mencionó Kaede.

"_Deberían zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas. Hay cosas mucho más importantes que la rivalidad entre hermanos."_ – comentó Miroku.

"_Miroku, no deberías haber dicho eso."_ – le susurró Sango al oído.

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"_Ellos no van a dejar sus diferencias de lado con una simple conversación, recuerda como es su carácter."_ – Sentencio la exterminadora.

"_Tienes razón."_

"_¡¿Qué queréis decir con eso? En todo caso es culpa del carácter de este engreído que nunca atiende a razones."_ – Soltó Inuyasha.

"_Tu amigo monje, tiene razón en algo. Tenemos un asunto pendiente que se ha de zanjar hoy. Pero claro, tú tienes que pedir permiso a tu humana."_ – Sesshoumaru soltó en tono de burla.

"_Ja, j aja , Ahora sí que te equivocas, querido hermano. Para hacerte una cara nueva no necesito el permiso de nadie."_ – Inuyasha desenvaina tetsusaiga y con las dos manos la empuña contra su hermano. – _"¡Te demostraré de una vez por todas quien es el más fuerte!"_

"_¡Inuyasha SIENTATE!" _

"_Como de costumbre esta chica te ha vuelto a salvar la vida." _– Sentencio Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru lo miro triunfante había conseguido rebajar la estupidez del hanoy e iba a salir de la cabaña de la anciana.

"Sesshoumaru, ¿A dónde vas?" – le preguntó esta vez Kagome.

_Mierda, ¿es que nunca le dejaría en paz esa humana? _

"_Voy a recoger más leños para el fuego."_ – El demonio perro tuvo que controlar su orgullo.

"_¡Ah! Está bien no tardes."_ – le dijo afectivamente la joven miko.

Sesshoumaru abandonó la cabaña para buscar los leños, para su suerte no tenía que recorrer mucho pues había una pila al lado de la pared de ésta.

"_¡Kagome! ¡¿Por qué le tratas tan bien a ese idiota? ¡No ves que iba a matarlo!"_

"_Inuyasha, siéntate. No actúes así, la culpa es tuya por caer en sus trampas ¿No ves que siempre te provoca para que pelees y tú siempre caes en lo mismo? No es que tenga preferencia por ninguno de los dos, pero resultas más crio que tu hermano."_ – Sentenció.

"_Yo no soy un crio y mucho menos más que él."_ – dijo por lo bajo Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru volvió con los leños. Todos los que recogió los dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Inuyasha. Bueno un acto tonto, teniendo en cuenta que la mujer de éste estaba presente y como consecuencia tuvo que rebajarse a la misma posición que su hermano estuvo.

"_¡Ay! Señorito Sesshoumaru a pesar de sus años ciertas cosas no cambiaran."_ – El comentario de Myouga llamó tanta o más la atención de sus oyentes que la noticia del monasterio, sin embargo y debido a la mirada de Sesshoumaru se abstuvo a decir más.

Kaede recogió los leños que estaban esparcidos por el suelo de su cabaña y los tiró al fuego bajo la cazuela de barro. Más de un estómago agradeció el hecho de un buen estofado.

"_En fin, sea lo que fuese ese nuevo ser no hay duda que hay que hacer algo para detenerlo."_ – sugirió la anciana.

Todos aguardaron el silencio ante algo tan obvio.

"_Ustedes no han de hacer nada. Yo me encargaré de él."_ – sentenció el señor Sesshoumaru.


	22. En marcha

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y ella dirá si en el futuro hará algo más sobre el tema. Yo sólo me imagino un mundo basado en su obra para crear este fic para entretenerme y entretenerlos si les gusta.**_

_Nota; Miara como de costumbre gracias. _

_Shikon == La perla de los 4 espíritus._

_Bueno gente aquí esta el siguiente capítulo la verdad es que me ha quedado bien pero no sé si será de su agrado ya me dirán. Así que me gustaría que en los comentarios siguientes me dijeran lo que les ha parecido tanto bueno o malo. Os espero, sin rencor vale que acepto las críticas ;)._

**En marcha**

Hubieron tardado días en llegar al pueblo de Kaede pero al fin después de tanto esfuerzo Jaken vería a su señor Sesshoumaru. Juraría que habían trascurrido décadas desde la última vez que lo vio y estaba muy ilusionado con volver a estar junto a él.

_¿Habrá pensado en mí todos éstos días? _Se preguntaba el pequeño youkai, una y otra vez. _Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, me fui con Shippo sin consultárselo, en fin no creo que esté enfadado ¡¿Haber cuántas veces la mocosa de Rin hubo hecho lo mismo? ¡Yo llevo más de cien años a su servicio! ¡Estoy seguro que me lo puede perdonar! ¿no? Además gracias a mi supo la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con el kitsune. Bueno indirectamente. ¿Estará enfadado? ¿Sí, no_? Reflexionaba consigo mismo.

– "_¡Mirad esa es la cabaña de Kaede!¡Voy a ver si está Kagome!" - _Salió corriendo Shippo.

– "_Uff. ¿eh? ¿La cabaña de Kaede...? ¡Señor Sesshoumaru ya he vuelto!" - _Salió tras Shippo.

– "_Vaya que energía, y hace un momento ambos estaban pidiendo que los llevara Kirara."_

– "_Miu." - _Soltó Kirara conforme lo que dijo Kohaku era cierto.

Kohaku tardó algo más en alcanzarlos pues iba caminando y además no estaba muy ilusionado por volver tan pronto al pueblo donde vivía su familia. Ya llegaba a la casa cuando salieron Jaken y Shippo buscando alrededor de la casa, Shippo llegó incluso a subirse al tejado por si la divisaba.

– "_¡¿Shippo pero dónde están?"_

– "_¡Yo no los veo Jaken! ¡A lo mejor están con Jinengi!"_

– "_¿Incluso señor Sesshoumaru?" - _inquirió escéptico Jaken.

– "_Sí, eso es raro. Normalmente ese perro es muy reacio a sociabilizar con la gente normal." - _Shippo soltaba todo lo que pensaba en voz alta sin percatarse de que Jaken le había lanzado su bastón de dos cabezas que con la punta acertó en su rostro haciéndolo caer. El bastón se clavó luego en el suelo.

– "_¡JAKEN ESO DUELE SABES!"_

– "_¡RETIRA RÁPIDO LO QUE HAS DICHO DE MI SEÑOR SESSHOUMARU!"_

– "_¡NO, NO LO HARÉ!"_

– "_Chicos, ¿no creéis que no es para tanto?¿podríamos ir a preguntar a mi hermana, quizá sepa algo?" - _cogió a cada uno con una mano y los llevaba en camino hacia la casa de ella.

Caminaron un poco más por el pueblo. Los aldeanos que lo habían visto se quedaron algo perplejos con la escena que montaban los pequeños que tenía agarrados, algunos incluso murmuraban sobre el pobre Kohaku quien había perdido a Rin por el demonio que ahorra vivía con la anciana. El joven exterminador hizo ver que no los había escuchado lo último que deseaba era sentirse mal antes de ver a sus sobrinas.

– "_¡Sango tú hermano a llegado! ¡Corre trae a las niñas!" - _Gritó Miroku quien justo había llegado con una carreta cargada de sacos de arroz.

_¿No podría ser un poco más discreto que vergüenza_? Se ruborizaba el chico.

Sango salió de dentro de su casa con todos sus hijos a cuestas, al ver a su hermano dejó a las niñas al suelo y corrió a abrazarlo.

– "_Kohaku no sabes cuanto me alegro de qué estés bien. Estaba tan preocupada por ti." _Con esto aún apretó más su abrazo aplastando a los demonios.

– "_Sango, ¿porqué iba a estar mal?" - _Preguntó su hermano.

– "_No puedo respirar." _- se quejaba Jaken.

– "_Oh por nada. Ahora no importa, ¿verdad que te quedarás con nosotros hasta que vuelvan Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha?" -_Los apretó aún más.

– "_Sango." _- intentó decir Shippo. Al parecer a él si que le oyó.

– "_¿Shippo que haces aquí?" _- Luego se percató del demonio verde. _- "¿Jaken también ha estado contigo?"_

– "_Bueno es una larga historia, que me gustaría contarte. La verdad es que él me acompañó de muy buen grado y..." - _empezó a explicarle Shippo cuando le interrumpió Jaken.

– "_¡DE ESO NADA!"_

– "_¡Sango dime ¿hacia donde se ha dirigido señor Sesshoumaru?" - _quiso saber Kohaku.

– "_Tío, tío." _

Sus sobrinas le abrazaron cada pierna. Miroku quien escuchó la conversación se unió a ella.

– "_Kohaku, no tendremos objeción de explicarte lo ocurrido pero antes ¿verdad que te quedarás al menos un día con nosotros tu familia?"_

– "_Cla..Claro." -_Tartamudeo el chico_._

– "_Bah. ¿Seguro que quieres estar con ellos, Kohaku?" - _soltó Jaken quien lo dejó caer de su mano derecha para pisarlo luego.

– "_Por supuesto." - _Dejó a Shippo en el suelo y en su lugar cogió a ambas crías.

– "_Mentiroso." _- Volvió a dejar escapar Jaken quien recibió más de una mirada amenazante. Shippo se le acercó y con una de sus manitas sobre un hombre le aconsejó:

– "_Jaken de ti dejaría de actuar así. Al menos mientras estés aquí cerca de los humanos." _

– "_¡No te he pedido consejo!" _-empezó a zarandearlo con los brazos hasta que aburrido y solo se canso.

_Uff. Sí mi amo Sesshoumaru se ha marchado con Inuyasha es que algo terrible debe haber pasado. _Ante dicho pensamiento, un frío glacial pasó por cada fibra de su ser.

En algún lugar del bosque había un grupo extraño que circulaba sin un rumbo fijo. Éste grupo lo formaban los dos hermanos perro, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, una mujer joven quien era la esposa del hermano menor e iba sobre sus espaldas, y una sacerdotisa anciana montada sobre el dragón de dos cabezas Ah-Un.

– "_¡Vale entiendo que lleves a la ya ya con nosotros pero eso de ir por el bosque a cualquier dirección!" - _Se quejó Inuyasha.

– "_Eso es cierto amo Inuyasha, Kaede es muy anciana para estos trotes." - _añadió la pulga Myouga.

– "_¡Un poco más de respeto por los mayores! A pesar de tener mis años os podría ser de ayuda." _- sugirió la anciana Kaede.

– "_¿Ya me gustaría verlo?" _- Tanto Inuyasha como Myouga se rieron.

– "_Siéntate. De Inuyasha me podía esperar está falta de modales, pero de usted Myouga." - _Les amonestó Kagome.

Sesshoumaru no hizo caso de la conversación. De hecho Kaede se la llevaba consigo para tener mejor control de su vida pues debido a la naturaleza de esta nueva presa, la idea de dejarla en la aldea no era de su satisfacción_. _

_Flashback de hace dos días_

– "_Ustedes no han de hacer nada. Yo me encargaré de él." - _Sentenció Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Eso ni lo pienses Sesshoumaru! ¡Iré contigo!" - _se quejó Inuyasha_._

– "_No necesito la compañía de un estorbo como tú."_

– "_¡¿Qué has dicho?"_

– "_De todos modos Sesshoumaru, acaso ¿dejarás sola a Kaede?" _- Le preguntó Kagome.

– "_¡Eso ¿la dejarás sola?"_

– "_Mama ¿Sessho?" _- dijo una de las niñas y continuó la otra: _- "¿ir?"_

– "_Niñas, señor Sesshoumaru tiene que encargarse de algo que sólo él puede pero tranquilas seguro que vuelve."_

– "_Kohaku" - "ir."_

– "_Sí, niñas como Kohaku."_

– "_Sango, ¿que quieres decir que son demonios del otro mundo?" _- preguntó Kaede.

– "_Bueno sí." _- Admitió la exterminadora.

– "_FEH. ¿Y como has llegado a esa conclusión? ¿No dijiste que no había señales de lucha?" _- preguntó Inuyasha.

– "_Bueno si, pero cuando regrese me encontraba muy mal, como si alguien quisiera desgarrar algo de mi interior, probablemente mi alma y fue entonces cuando tu hermano utilizó Tenseiga sobre mí."_

_Es cierto, esta nueva presa puede matar a los vivos y no puede ser visto por ellos. _

– "_Kaede se viene conmigo." - _Volvió a sentenciar Sesshoumaru.

– "_Voy a por mi arco." _- Se levantó Kaede.

– "_¡Hey un momento! Ella puede ir ¿y yo no?"_

– "_Ella está bajo mi protección, ¡así que no vuelvas a discutírmelo sino quieres que te mate!" _- Le amenazó su hermano.

– "_Cuñado, ya esta bien de amenazas ¡somos familia! Y la familia se ayudan entre sí, así que no vamos a permitir que te arriesgues tu solo, por ello te vamos a acompañar ¿entendido?" - _Kagome habló dejando tumbado a su cuñado.

– "_¿Vamos? Kagome tú deberías quedarte en el pueblo es más seguro." - _le dijo su marido.

– "_Inuyasha, siéntate. Yo voy a donde quiero y si decido ayudar a tu hermano iré ¿queda claro?"_

– "_Pero Kagome..."_

– "_Haz lo que quieras." - _Dijo secamente Sesshoumaru_. _

El señor Inu salió de la casa seguido por su familia y la anciana.

_Fin del flashback_

– "_En marcha." _- Dijo Sesshoumaru.

Era una orden para la bestia Ah-Un pero el resto de la comitiva se lo tomaron como el fin de la discusión.

_Al final, lo que contaba Rin de sus viajes con él puede ser cierto. Señor Sesshoumaru puede ser seco muchas veces, pero no hay duda que es mucho más amable que su hermano y de alguna manera parece tan triste a pesar de lo divertido que es. _Eso es lo que la anciana recordaba de lo poco que le comentó Rin de sus viajes.

La noche cayó sobre la aldea. Toda la familia de Kohaku estaba dormida plácidamente así que de puntillas cogió a Kirara quien se despertó, pero con un gesto de silenció calló y se fue a fuera.

_Lo siento hermana, te prometo que cuando encuentre a ese demonio despiadado lo mataré y volveré contigo un par de meses al menos._

– "_Vamos Kirara."_

Por el camino, mientras sobrevolaba un poblado humano notó algo extraño. Algo familiar a Magatsushi. No sabía como pero supo que era el monstruo que buscaba así que ordenó a Kirara que bajase.

Tal como le explicó su hermana dentro de cada casa había cuerpos sin vida que no mostraban señales de muerte por ninguna parte. Fue precavido y no tocó a nadie directamente, recordaba lo que una vez le dijo la madre de Sesshoumaru.

_Flashback manga de Rumiko Takahashi núm. 471_

Después de que Rin fuera revivida por el Meidou Seki de la madre de Sesshoumaru e iban a irse ella lo llamó.

– "_Muchacho. Contestame una cosa, fuiste capaz de sobrevivir en el infierno eso es algo imposible para un humano viviente. ¿Acaso tú?"_

– "_Mi vida está sujeta a mi cuerpo por el fragmento de Shikon*." _- le contestó Kohaku.

– "_Ya veo. Entonces recuerda esto tú y esa niña son iguales. Sus vidas no pueden ser salvadas por Tenseiga."_

– "_Sí. Recordare eso."_

Y se marcharon.

_Fin del flashback._

– "_Muéstrate sé que estás ahí."_

_Silencio._

– "_Vamos a mí no puedes engañarme."_

Una sombra apareció de lo lejos se aproximaba, la sombra reflejada en el suelo parecía moverse distorsionada como si estuviera comiendo algo o quizá riéndose.

_¡Vamos rebela tu figura para que pueda acabar contigo!_

Sus deseos fueron recompensados una figura empezó a solidificarse.

_No, esto no es un demonio cualquiera._

Ahora Kohaku tenía miedo de verdad, la figura era la de un demonio inu de cabello negro y piel morena. Una figura muy atractiva pero mortal, que se reía constantemente. Una mujer realmente detestable y peligrosa.


	23. Baile y sorpresa

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic. **

_Nota: Shiraga == cabello gris._

_Bueno Miara espero que este capítulo te despeje algunas dudas je jeje. A esto mil gracias por dejar un comentario. Y al resto (me saco mi regla de profesora mala) ¡Muy mal! No pueden ni siquiera dar una pobre opinión ni que les pidiera mucho, que el botón de abajo es gratis. En fin haber si en este alguien más se anima ;)._

**Baile y sorpresa**

La inu negra se precipitó sobre Kohaku, quien con los reflejos típicos de su profesión intentó asestarle un golpe con su nueva arma pero está logró esquivarlo.

_Es casi como luchar contra el señor Sesshoumaru. _Pensó Kohaku_. No importa he de continuar esquivando sus ataques al parecer una vez desvelada su forma no es tan rápido como él._

En mitad de la noche Sesshoumaru observaba sus nuevos acompañantes dormir, o intentarlo sabía que Inuyasha estaba despierto.

_Tanto miedo tenía de él, que seguro que no se atreve o bien era porqué se pensaba que era tan ruin como los de su media especie_. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos. No le importaba realmente el motivo de su hermano, por él se podía pasar la vida despierto y con ojeras seguro que así era menos arrogante. Fue entonces cuando una sensación parecida a la de Magatsushi recorrió su cuerpo. Lo notaba en el aire, pero sólo era una sensación de qué algo no iba bien. No perdió más tiempo en reflexiones, se convirtió en una luz verde y fue a buscar el lugar de su preocupación.

Inuyasha notó la luz verde y rápidamente se levantó, pero fue tarde incluso para llamarle ya estaba fuera del alcance.

_Mierda. Sino me hubiese relajado tanto habría podido hablar con Sesshoumaru para detenerlo. _

(REALIDAD) O bien para azotarle al menos una vez antes de que se fuera.

Rin estaba profundamente dormida en su alcoba de palacio. Ella dormía como antaño a pierna suelta, pues las clases intensivas de Inu no Sensei eran casi más agotadoras que una larga caminata y eso que lo único que hacían era dibujar, aprender a pronunciar y el significado de muchos kanjis desde primera hora de la mañana hasta la última hora de la tarde. A su lado las clases de Kaede eran para niños realmente pequeños, hablando de niños su clase estaba llena de ellos, bueno llena no pero si eran sobre dieciséis en total, y niños, no estaba segura de qué comparados con ella si eran diez veces mayor debido a qué el ritmo de vida de un humano es más corto que el de un demonio. Pero eso son cosas de la vida diaria no de sus sueños.

_¿Quien pudiera vivir en un sueño para la eternidad? Un lugar donde todos los deseos se cumplen por improbable que éstos sean y donde todos tienen su espacio. _

Con esa idea Rin se fue a dormir esa noche.

_Sueño de Rin_

Rin estaba en una playa observando el horizonte sobre el mar. Las olas se movían con velocidad moderada, a lo largo de la playa pudo ver una especie de golfo formado por rocas. A medida que ella se acercaba el sonido de las olas rompiendo sobre las rocas se hacía más fuerte y para cuando llegó allí era casi ensordecedor. Rin desconocía la causa del porqué era en ese lugar mirando desde las alturas como el agua cedía ante la tierra, su mirada luego se posó en las nubes como si esperara a alguien quien no iba a venir y como una señal de tristeza al ver aquél atardecer, ella misma intentó caminar por los aires y sin remedio cayó.

No sabía si había vuelto a morir o no, pero en la oscuridad una mano blanca con dos líneas rosadas se cogió a la suya y como si flotará en el aire salió a la luz.

– "_¡Nunca permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar!" _- gritó Sesshoumaru.

– "¡¿Qué está diciendo señor Sesshoumaru? ¡Estoy aquí!" - Gritaba Rin.

– "_No, no estás aquí. Ven conmigo." _- La madre de Sesshoumaru la llamó.

La chica entonces reparó en su cuerpo que era abrazado por su prometido, era el suyo pero no lo era pues era el de una niña de ocho años con un kimono a cuadros naranja y crudo. Quería quedarse allí contemplando aquella escena que nunca ocurrió o pensaba que no, pero recordó que debía seguir a la madre de señor Sesshoumaru.

Durante el camino que corrió tras ella la oscuridad tiraba de ella como si tuviera manos pero Rin con más ganas que nunca logró alcanzar la luz dejando atrás una risa gutural que la perseguía. Una vez travesada la luz volvió a caer esta vez no de tan alta altura pero lo suficiente para dejarle el trasero dolorido. Cuando dejó de quejarse de su trasero fue cuando reparó que se hallaba dentro de una sala de baile y que todos los presentes se reían de ella de forma más o menos disimulada.

_Intermedio del sueño._

La perra volvió a embestirle por la espalda tuvo una oportunidad de oro de matarlo pero no lo hizo, se limitó a olfatear el cuerpo de Kohaku. Él entonces aprovechó la oportunidad para asestarle un golpe mortal con su kama. Le había dado de lleno, sin embargo, no había sangre y la arma la había atravesado como si fuera un fantasma. Kohaku se dio cuenta entonces de qué aunque tomara una forma sólida sólo lo hizo para que pudiera verla pero sabía que no podría matarla.

_Que tonto he sido. Debí haber hecho caso a Sango y haber esperado que aquéllos dos terminaran con ella. En fin no puedo matarla, pero he de encontrar algo con que despistarla y poder huir ¿pero qué? _Kohaku esquivaba los golpes que ella le intentaba dar cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. _Está jugando conmigo, o sea viviré mientras sea algo entretenido para ella y moriré cuando se aburra ¡en ese caso tengo que hacer que se mueva y qué continúe pensando que no me he dado por vencido!_

– "_¡Kirara!" _- El chico no tuvo que decirle que se transformará ella lo hizo mientras corría a su amo y este subía a su lomo. - _"¡Sube tenemos que huir!"_

Kirara volaba por los aires, mientras su amo miraba a atrás por si ella lo sequía pero al parecer no era así.

_¿Que raro no me persigue? Quizá no sepa volar, pero creía que todos los perros demonios podían. Quizá el señor Sesshoumaru sepa algo sobre el tema._

– "_Kirara busca al señor Sesshoumaru o a su hermano Inuyasha" - _Kirara asintió con la cabeza.

La gata demoníaca olfatea el aire y vuelve sobre si misma.

– "_Kirara ¡¿que haces? no podemos volver! Espera ¿señor Sesshoumaru está allí?" _- La gata afirmó. - _"Bien, volvamos."_

_Sueño de Rin_

Rin se levantó con mucho color en sus mejillas, sentía vergüenza sí pero también ira por haber caído de esa forma, aunque supiera que no era culpa suya se culpaba así misma como si fuera su culpa pues era su sueño, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Alguien la cogió del hombro y le dio la vuelta. Allí estaba su señor Sesshoumaru.

_Intermedio del sueño_

La visión desde el aire era perfecta ambos perros se encontraban cara a cara. Al parecer la inu negra dejó de reírse y empezó a ladrar de forma descontrolada.

– "_Vaya decepción. Un sabueso del otro mundo." _- comentó Sesshoumaru.

_¿Un sabueso del otro mundo? Entonces es igual que el perro que nos devoró a Rin y a mí cuando llegamos al reino del señor Sesshoumaru. Pero aquél perro lo invocó su madre, ¿que hace éste en este lugar? _Acabó pensando Kohaku.

La inu negra entonces reveló su autentica apariencia ante Sesshoumaru quien con desgana desenvainó Tenseiga. La perra al ver la espada soltó un quejido molesto y entonces voló hacía Kohaku.

– "_¡Kirara!" _- La felina se movió lo más rápido que pudo pero la perra logró morderle su cola entonces volvió a empequeñecerse y ambos dueño y mascota cayeron de las alturas. - _"¡Señor Sesshoumaru!"_

A desgana Sesshoumaru los cogió antes de que el golpe fuera mortal. Recordaba perfectamente que la vida de Kohaku era limitada al igual que Rin, pero por mucho que no le hiciera gracia era un conocido de su prometida y probablemente no le hubiera perdonado si él muriera estando él presente para evitarlo. Cuando hubo recogido a ambos, se percató de qué su presa se le escapó y de que Kirara tenía varios mensajeros del otro mundo rondando sobre ella.

– "_Aparta" - _le dijo al exterminador.

– "_¿Que va a hacer con Tenseiga?" - _Entonces recordó que su hermana le dijo que utilizo su espada para aliviar el dolor que sintió al volver al pueblo después de haber enterrado a todos los muertos del pueblo vecino. Y se apartó.

Lo único que pudieron ver los ojos de Kohaku fue como algo invisible fue cortado y poco después como Kirara volvía a estar saltando y alegre como de costumbre. Kirara maullaba a Sesshoumaru en señal de agradecimiento mientras este se iba por la tangente. Ambos lo siguieron en la profundidad del bosque.

_Sueño de Rin_

A la chica se le pusieron los ojos llorosos después de tanto tiempo él estaba allí en frente suya. Esta vez Sesshoumaru volvió a ofrecerle su mano y ella encantada la aceptó, poco sabía que la estaba invitando a bailar.

– "_Pero señor Sesshoumaru, Rin no sabe bailar." _- Se apresuró a decir la joven mientras era arrastrada a la pista.

– "_No hace falta que sepas, este Sesshoumaru te guiará. Le dejarás ¿no?" _- le respondió el demonio.

A Rin se le encendieron los colores, notaba que se iba a desmayar de tantas emociones juntas. Momento en qué aprovechó su señor para rodearla con su brazo y comenzar el baile.

Esta vez volvía a ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes, pero en vez de risas de burla eran risas de asombro pues su señor hacía cada pasos de baile que la joven no podía seguir. Era como si flotará en ese ritmo y la música era tan agradable que le daban ganas de continuar y continuar con el vaivén.

_Fin del sueño de Rin._

Rin se despertó de la cama por los primeros rayos de sol que le daban los buenos días cuando se percató que algo mojaba su yukata. Se quitó el manto que la cubría del frío cuando vio el charco de sangre que bajaba entre sus extremidades.

– "_Perfecto." _- Suspiró Rin, ahora no tenía mucho tiempo para limpiar la mancha, las clases comenzaban dentro de media hora y se moría de hambre.

Hizo caso omiso de todas las normas de correr en palacio y se dirigió directa a los baños. Allí se tiró a la piscina que era por baño que aunque fría le sirvió para lavarse y despertarse, luego se cubrió con trapos íntimos y volvió a correr a la cocina. Allí la cocinera la miró de mala gana pues sin decirle nada se sirvió ella misma todo lo que pudo encontrar y lo devoraba con tanta pasión que a la misma le pareció ver un animal salvaje en ella. Luego se dirigió al patio pasando por el trono de la gran madre a toda velocidad que pudo.

– "_Vaya está chica es igual que mi hijo. ¡Eso ignora las reglas de mi palacio! Total no sirven de mucho no." _- Entonces un olor conocido y femenino cruzo la nariz de la madre. - _"Tonta. Se piensa que va a tener clase en ese estado."_

Batió el record llegó al dojo en el mismo instante en qué todos entraban al interior. Pero todos se retorcieron la nariz al notar la presencia de la joven.

– "_¡Que olor tan raro! Huele a sangre pero al mismo tiempo..."_ - Un niño empezó a husmear la entrepierna de Rin quien inmediatamente se puso las manos encima.

– "_¡Que haces pervertido!" _- Sin querer le dio un bofetón.- _"Ay lo siento de verdad, no quería."_

– "_Rin regresa a palacio. Por hoy no hace falta que asistas." _- le oyó decir a Inu no Sensei.

– "_Estoy bien, puedo hacer la clase perfectamente señor Inu no Sensei. No estoy enferma." _- Le cortó la humana.

– "_Puede, pero con este olor nos vas a enfermar a todos. Rin ve a palacio ¡ya! Y no regrese hasta que su ciclo haya terminado." _- Inu no Sensei cerró en sus narices la puerta del dojo.

– "_¡Pues vaya con los perros! Marearse por tan poca cosa." _- Soltó Rin frustrada.

Sin embargo, varios perros adultos acudieron a ella por el olor, y presa del pánico corrió lo que pudo al palacio. Tanto corrió que las prendas intimas cedieron y cayeron al suelo ya estaba a pocos metros de la entrada cuando se precipitaron sobre ella, pero otro macho intercedió.

– "_¡Estúpida humana! ¡¿Se puede saber que pretendes al provocar de esa manera los instintos masculinos? ¡Hacer que le persigan los machos a menuda perra a ido a elegir Sesshoumaru!" _- le soltó el joven inu que conoció en el dojo junto a su profesor. El demonio de pelo gris azulado y con ojos a juego con su pelo.

– "_Déjala tranquila, Shiraga*. Estoy segura que no lo volverá a hacer, estoy en lo cierto ¿verdad?" _- le preguntó la madre de Sesshoumaru.

Rin asintió con la cabeza, estaba claro se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.


	24. Otras cosas que hacer mientras

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic con único objeto de entretener sin ánimo de lucro. **_

_Nota: youki == energía demoníaca._

_Vale he tardado bastantes días en actualizar, pero que se le va a hacer cosas de la vida. Miara un saludo como siempre, y jo yo que me esperaba alguien más que comentará en fin, no pasa nada supongo que hay muchos exámenes por ahí. Además yo también últimamente estoy algo ocupada. Por suerte esto no va de mi vida así que sin agobiarles sobre ello les dejo con este capítulo que espero les guste._

**Otras cosas que hacer mientras...**

La joven humana que vivía en el palacio de los perros demoníacos estaba esperando en una gran sala de estar a qué la gran madre apareciera para darle instrucciones, no esperaba que fuera Shiraga quien entrará por la puerta.

El perro tenía un aire parecido a Sesshoumaru en cuanto a forma de caminar y actuar, pero esté dejó bien clara su inapetencia por los humanos, en concreto por ella. Aunque también era cierto que gracias a él evitó males mayores y qué no parecía de aquellos que actuarán bajo sus impulsos, debía de ser por su código de honor o quizá por la forma de ser de los perros que Rin sintió que podía debía agradecerle lo que hizo por ella.

– "_Señor Shiraga, gracias por intervenir entre yo y esos perros." _- le dijo la chica a lo que el perro bufó. - _"Sabe usted se parece mucho a mi señor Sesshoumaru ¿es familiar suyo?"_

– "_Humana la próxima vez te espabilarás tú sola." _- dijo secamente el perro.

_Vaya no me ha contestado a mi pregunta, ¿será así cómo ven a mi Sesshoumaru el resto de la aldea? _Pensó Rin_._

En ese instante la dama de los demonios perro entro en la sala rodeada por otras dos sirvientes. La dama reparó en la presencia de Shiraga, quien le hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue. Luego la señora madre miró a Rin con ojos de preocupación.

– "_Chica, normalmente una mujer demonio perro tiene su ciclo cada veinte años, en un humano debido a su corta vida debe ser mucho menor pero cuánto más en comparación yo no sabría decir. Explicame más sobre vuestra diferencia." - _Mandó la madre de Shesshoumaru.

– "_La verdad yo no sé mucho sobre el tema, Kaede y Kagome me dijeron que lo normal era una vez cada mes y que duraba aproximadamente tres días." -_La dama se quedó un momento en blanco.

– "_Pero llevas aquí algo más de un mes, ¿como es que hasta ahora no lo ha tenido?"_

– "_Kaede dijo que las primeras veces eran muy irregulares y que con el tiempo sería normal. También dijo que cuando una niña tenía su primera menstruación se la dejaba de tratar como tal." _- Aclaró Rin.

– "_Entiendo. En fin habrá que hacer algún apaño para arreglar esto." - La dama hizo un gesto a las sirvientes que se engancharon a Rin y en un momento la vistieron otra vez agregando nuevos paños íntimos._

– "_¿Qué es esto?" - _Preguntó la chica.

– "_Tranquila sólo es una medida de protección contra posibles contratiempos." - _Rin la miró entrecerrando sus ojos. _- "No es nada que te perjudique, ahora bien sólo las asistentas o yo misma podremos quitárselas." _

– "_¿Pero que pasa con mis necesidades?" _- Rin estaba un poco enojada.

– "_Ah humanos y sus necesidades, ya te he comentado que no te afectará en absoluto, ¿no?" - _La dama suspiró._ - "Estas prendas absorben todas las substancias líquidas y sólidas que salen de su cuerpo y también camuflan su olor."_

– "_¿Pero no lo entiendo como pueden funcionar?"_

– "_¿De verdad quieres saberlo?" - _Más bien no era una pregunta ya que la dama ejecutó un hechizo que permitió ver a Rin unos pequeños seres del tamaño de Myouga y en forma de chinche que estaban en su ropa con lo que la pre-adolescente comenzó a sacudirse la ropa para echarlos fuera. - _"No podrás echarlos son los demonios de la tela, de echo la tela son ellos."_

Jaken y Shippo estaban en la aldea junto a las niñas de los amigos de Inuyasha, las niñas como era su costumbre tocaban todo aquello que las intrigaba, y ahora era el turno del bastón de Jaken y al mismo sapo.

– "_¡Monstruitos humanos! ¡Que os habéis creído tocar así mi bastón , el único regalo del señor Sesshoumaru!" _- Jaken se las sacudía de encima a patadas o empujones, cosa que a las niñas hizo llorar y como castigo los padres a darse cuenta golpearon a Jaken hasta dejarlo tieso. _- "Señor Sesshoumaru. Ouch."_

– "_Jaken nunca aprenderás." _- Dijo Shippo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras las niñas estaban jugando con el bastón del demonio verde una tirando de la barba de la cabeza hombre y la otra el pelo de la mujer ambas cabezas gritaron y con ello consiguieron asustar a las niñas.

– "_Shippo, shippo." - _Ambas saltaron sobre el kitsune quien aplacado pedía ayuda a Sango y Miroku, pero estos estaban tan ocupados haciendo las labores del hogar que no podían estar por ellos.

– "_Shippo ¿quien decía ser el maestro ahora?" - _Le preguntó Jaken poco a poco debido a que tenía inflada la mejilla derecha por la paliza de antes.

– "_Callate Jaken."_

La casa de Sango era de tamaño medio en comparación con el resto del pueblo, eso era debido en parte a la ayuda del hanoy Inuyasha por ayudarles con su construcción los tres años que Kagome pasó en su época. No era una casa muy lujosa pero no podían quejarse pues gracias a los exorcismos de Miroku disponían de algunos lujos que otros no. Y para los demonios invitados era mucho más confortable que la cabaña de Kaede claro que el precio a pagar era el de hacer de niñera.

– "_Oye, Shippo. ¿Que tal si te vienes conmigo a buscar a mi señor?" _- le preguntó Jaken.

– "_No puede ser, ahora ronda por los alrededores un nuevo enemigo que puede matar sin dejar rastro y que pertenece al otro mundo. Es por ello que no podéis marcharos, ¿lo entendéis?" - _les preguntó Sango.

– "_Pues bien que se ha ido Kohaku." - _De mala gana comentó Jaken que dejo a Sango un poco tocada.

– "_¡Calla de una vez Jaken! ¡Eres tan frío como tú señor Sesshoumaru! No ves que Sango lo está pasando mal." - _Le amonestó Shippo quien con algo más de fuerza pudo dejar a un lado las gemelas.

– "_Yo sólo digo la verdad, ese desconsiderado pecoso se fue sin decirnos nada, es más ni preguntó si queríamos ir con él. Y estoy seguro que fue a buscar al señor Sesshoumaru ¡y el muy pecoso me deja aquí con su hermana a quien no puede ver!" _

– "_¡Jaken!" - _Gritó Shippo.

– "_Shippo, no pasa nada lo que dice Jaken es cierto en gran parte. Y sólo espero que haya encontrado a Sesshoumaru antes que a ese enemigo y que todos estén bien."_

Miroku entonces entro con un cuenco de galletas que una vecina les había preparado en especial para las niñas.

– "_Galletas, galletas" _- Las dos niñas corrieron hacia su padre.

– "_Ya va niñas, no hagáis eso a papá. No subiros ahora os las doy." - Miroku colocó el bol en el centro del circulo que formaban todos los comensales. - "Va coged, que no muerden. La señora Kuso las ha hecho para vosotras." - _Las niñas se lanzaron sobre el bol como si fuera el monstruo de las galletas y comenzaron a devorarlas. _- "Si queréis podéis coger también." - Lo dicho iba dirigido a los pequeños demonios. Shippo fue el primero en coger una, Jaken sin embargo las miraba a desgana._

– "_Va Jaken coge una de seguro que no sueles comer alguna con tu señor." - _le dijo Shippo.

– "_Bah la comida humana no es apta para los demonios como yo, además ni aunque tuviera un agujero en el estomago comería una de esas apestosas galletas." _- Jaken orgulloso de su prédica, lastima que sus palabras no sonaban tan convincentes como el ruido de su vientre. Una de las niñas le ofreció una galleta. _- "Sólo una, porqué sino ellas se ponen a llorar y no quiero tener que ver la cara de descontento de las mocosas."_

Todos pusieron sus ojos y pensaron _SI YA._

Señor Sesshoumaru llegó acompañado de Kirara y Kohaku. Para cuando lo hizo todos estaban despiertos y algo preocupados por lo que Inuyasha les comentó sobre la noche anterior. Así para cuando le vieron sus rostros se relajaron.

– "_¡¿A dónde fuiste anoche?" _- le preguntó su hermano. Sesshoumaru pasó de responder.

– "_Inuyasha, señor Sesshoumaru ayer me salvó la vida y a Kirara también."_ - dijo Kohaku.

– "_¿A sí?" _- preguntaron las mujeres sorprendidas.

– "_En marcha." _- Ese fue lo único que les dijera Sesshoumaru por el resto del día.

Por el camino que marcaba Sesshoumaru, todos lo seguían. Sin embargo, no iba a ser como lo recordaba el demonio perro pues ellos no eran sus habituales compañeros. Quien iba a pensar que echaría en falta la compañía del sapo. Pues con nada que él dijera lo tenía siguiéndole los talones, cosa que a éstos pareciera que tuviera siempre que dar explicaciones que no deseaba dar.

– "_Kohaku, entonces ¿ayer te encontraste con lo buscamos?" _- preguntó Kaede quien se intuyó que algo tenía que ver con el hecho de qué Kohaku murió y revivió gracias a la voluntad de Kykio.

– "_Sí, salí por la noche para cazar al demonio de las matanzas cuando noté una presencia parecida a Magatsushi. No puedo explicarlo, pero noté que algo no cuadraba y me dirigí con Kirara al lugar. Allí una mujer demonio perro se presentó ante mí."_

– "_¿Un demonio perro?" _- dijo Inuyasha.

– "_Sí, no dijo nada sólo no paraba de reírse. Entonces intenté matarla con mi kama pero mi arma no sirvió, la atravesó como al aire. Fue entonces cuando huí con Kirara por los aires, y apareció señor Sesshoumaru. La perra entonces se lanzó por Kirara y la mordió, ambos caímos al vacío y hubiéramos muerto si Sesshoumaru no nos hubiera cogido."_

– "_Eso no es propio de ti, hermano." _- Le soltó Inuyasha. Su hermanastro volvió a ignorarle.

– "_Eso no es extraño su señor padre tenía muchas esperanzas en su hermano Sesshoumaru. Por eso siempre era muy exigente con él y ..." _- Una emisión repentina de youki* y una mirada suya hizo callar a Myouga.

– "_Además Kirara parecía encontrarse mal y entonces, señor Sesshoumaru usó Tenseiga." _- Acabó diciendo el exterminador.

– "_Kohaku, ¿has dicho perra? ¿Acaso la viste como tal?"_ - le preguntó Kagome.

– "_Oh sí cuando estábamos en el aire se transformó en una. Señor Sesshoumaru creo que usted lo llamó sabueso del infierno."_

– "_Bueno, está claro mi trabajó aquí ya no tiene lugar." _- comentó Myouga mientras recogía sus cosas. Entonces se fue saltando.

– "_¡Eh Myouga vuelve aquí!" _- le gritaba Inuyasha.

– "_¡Lo siento, me voy con Totosai quizá el sepa algo más! ¡Vuelvo en unos días!"_

– "_Tsh. Como que iba a volver." _- soltó Inuyasha.

– "_Va Inuyasha a dicho que iba a ver a Totasai ten un poco más de fe en él."_ - Suavizó su marcha Kagome.

_¿Totosai? Umm, hay algo que no me han dicho sobre tenseiga todavía. Quizá deba pasarme por madre, pero ¿con Inuyasha? _Sesshoumaru estaba pensando en como quitarse a su hermanastro del medio, pero no se le ocurría nada por el momento.


	25. El vendedor de pociones Parte 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Como saben este fic es de una fan* a quien le gustó la serie y a quien le gustaría una continuación para zanjar algunos aspectos que no le acabaron de agradar como la relación Sess/Rin o Inu/Sess del final del anime.**

_Nota: * (yo, aunque mi sombra me ayuda bastante.)_

_Miara Makisan HOLA. ¡Esto estoy muy contenta de qué alguien más haya puesto un comentario! La verdad es de agradecer (se me cae una lágrima) __Sin más dilación les presentó está breve historieta que creo que ocupará dos o tres capítulos a lo mucho. Luego planeo hacer algo especial. ¡No voy a soltar prenda! Así que espero que disfruten del capítulo. _

_Kami == espíritus divinos de la religión sintoista._

**El vendedor de pociones Parte 1**

Unos bandidos caminaban contentos por el mismo bosque por el que Sesshoumaru y compañía circulaban. Los cinco hombres cantaban y se emborrachaban con el sake de sus botellas cuando se encontraron al imponente futuro gran señor demoníaco Sesshoumaru y su comitiva.

– "_¡Hey mirad que tenemos aquí!" _- Soltó un hombre de mediana edad con calva y una coleta corta atada con una cuerda.

– "_Ja, ja, ja. ¡Parece que los kami* están de nuestro lado!" _- Soltó otro bufón del grupo.

– "_Fuera." _- Gruñó Sesshoumaru.

– "_De eso nada señor. Ahora mismo nos van a dar todo lo que tengan de valor, porqué sino..."_ - El primer hombre que los encontró los amenazó con una simple espada humana poco sabían de lo poderosos que eran el grupo al que querían asaltar.

– "_¡Es qué están sordos salgan del medio!" _- Se apresuró a decir su hermanastro.

– "_Inuyasha, son sólo unos bandidos ¿por qué no pasar de largo?" _- Les preguntó Kaede.

– "_¡Nosotros unos simples bandidos! ¡Muchachos al ataque!"_

Todos los hombres, un total de quince atacaron al grupo, entonces Seshoumaru iba a matarlos con su látigo verde cuando tanto Kohaku como Inuyasha los apartaron. Kohaku agarró las piernas de unos cuantos mientras que Inuyasha paró el látigo de su hermano con la vaina de Tetsusaiga y los sacó a golpes de su alcance.

– "_¡Seshoumaru! Ellos ya se van así que para, por favor." _- dijo Kagome.

Algunos de los hombres salieron huyendo a la mínima oportunidad que pudieron tener. Enfrentarse a la furia de algunos señores y escapar era una cosa, pero sobrevivir a un demonio era algo de mucho a agradecer. No obstante, no todos ellos iban a irse con las manos vacías así que uno de ellos, el cabecilla sacó una poción que consiguió recientemente, y se la lanzó a ellos como una antorcha de fuego a una casa de paja.

– "_¡Tened sucios demonios a ver si con esto sois tan valientes!" _- Soltó el jefe cuando arrojó la botella de bambú, el contenido de la cual esparció cuando tocó el suelo de alrededor de los dos hermanos de pelo blanco.

En el palacio la gran dama madre de Sesshoumaru observaba el mundo humano a través de un pequeño hechizo que realizó antes, uno en el que habría una especie de pantalla en el que podía observar el mundo humano siempre que quisiera. Ella observó con atención una criatura perruna atacar un poblado entero sin inmutarse y comerse las almas de sus habitantes en el acto. También observó como unos demonios al oler la muerte fueron atraídos a dicho pueblo, y como está perra volvió a saciarse.

– "_Tchh. Chico tonto, permitir que le siguiera un sabueso del infierno. Ought." _- Acabó suspirando. - _"Aún no sabe que Tenseiga es una espada del otro mundo y como tal puede abrir y cerrar las fronteras que separan el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos."_

Rin se aproximaba a su posición, era la hora de su comida y era natural que la chica estuviera hambrienta por lo que volvió a saltarse las normas y subió corriendo las escaleras que daban al trono. Para cuando llegó a este, observó la pantalla transparente que la gran madre estaba viendo.

– "_¿Qué es eso?" _- Se oyó decir en alto.

– "_No es nada importante, Rin." _- La gran dama cerró la pantalla con un movimiento de su mano derecha. - _"¿Has logrado avanzar algo en tu aprendizaje?"_

– "_Pues la verdad hoy Inu no Sensei nos a dado una lección sobre el registro del tiempo que ha dejado a medias." _- Explicó encantada la muchacha.

– "_Oh, entonces tendré que ir a tirarle las orejas por tal osadía." _- dijo irónicamente la dama.

– "_¡Oh no, no no! No lo haga la verdad es que fue el ruido de mi estomago el que impidió acabar la lección."_ - dijo tontamente Rin sin reparar en nada sus modales.

– "_Ah ya veo. Bien sírvete tu misma." _- Rin ya se retirada cuando fue otra vez llamada. - "_Ah y Rin la próxima vez que tengas hambre, llevate un tentempié. No quiero que vuelvas a correr como una desesperada por los alrededores de mi palacio."_

– "_Sí, señora madre." _- Rin ahora con paso ligero se dirigió al palacio. Algo que la dama observó de lejos.

– "_Eso ya está mejor." _- Comentó, pero olvidó que Rin no tenía el oído de los perros por lo que no la pudo escuchar.

La poción cayó en medio de los dos hermanos y los vapores de esta los rodearon por unos segundos, antes de qué se disipará Kirara y Ah-Un retorcieron la nariz, y cuando el vapor se disipó el resto de humanos, menos el hombre que lanzó la poción, se relajaron. Ya que los dos estaban vivos e ilesos, y no había señales de que algo malo les hubiera pasado cuando:

– "_¡Esto no es posible los dos debían haber muerto! ¡Maldita vieja!" _- Soltó el jefe de los bandidos quien arrojó dicha poción.

– "_Pero estimado señor, ¿porqué quiere vernos muertos? La muerte no es buena para nadie, ¿verdad hermano?" _- Preguntó Inuyasha. Ahora el hombre estaba más aterrado que nunca, el comentario del hanoy lo dejó helado a él y a sus amigos. Bueno el mercenario no lo conocía pero reconocía ese tono de más de algún señor antes de qué fuera castigado por su crimen.

– "_Inuyasha estás asustando al pobre hombre." _- Le amonestó Sesshoumaru. Esta frase hizo que Kaede cayera del asiento de Ah-Un y que Kohaku perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente. - _"Debe perdonar a mi hermano es rudo de razonamiento ¿que tal si le acompañamos al pueblo más cercano?"_

– "_¡Ustedes están locos si se piensan que voy a ir a un pueblo con semejantes demonios! ¡Ya me odian como humano para que encima me odien por ser amigo de los demonios!" _- Escupió al suelo el hombre y se apresuró a marcharse.

– "_Que hombre tan extraño." _- dijo Sesshoumaru.

– "_Tienes toda la razón hermano." _- sentenció Inuyasha.

Kagome asustada corrió hacia Inuyasha y le tocó la frente.

– "_¿Kagome?" _- Preguntó su marido.

– "_No pareces tener fiebre." _

– "_Estabas preocupada por mí." _- Inuyasha la cogió de las manos.

_¿Que está haciendo? Normalmente no es tan amable como... Hey que se acerca, ¡no pensará darme un beso delante de todos! _Inuyasha la había rodeado de la cintura y su rostro se acercaba al de Kagome cuando ella asustada le gritó.

– "_SIENTATE"_

– "_Hermano mío, creo que no has sabido consolar a Kagome. A las mujeres hay que darles su tiempo para que se relajen o bien abordarlas con pasión para que no se rebelen." - _le aconsejó Sesshoumaru.

– "_CUÑADO" - _Kagome estaba molesta con los dos, no es que no le gustará que fueran tan generosos, amables y sinceros el uno al otro pero era algo tan fuera de sí que no podía soportarlo.

– "_Kohaku será mejor que busques al hombre que arrojó esa poción. Esto puede ser obra de un hechizo demoníaco cuyas consecuencias todavía desconocemos. Y por mucho que nos gustaría que este par se llevarán bien, conseguirlo de está manera no es algo de qué alegrarse. Uff, tal vez si halláramos la formula de la poción o mejor aún quien la hizo, tal vez podríamos arreglar a estos dos hermanos con el antídoto, y buscar ese ser del más allá que ha traído el caos en este mundo y ..."_

– "_Kaede, Kohaku ya fue a buscarlo con Kirara hace un rato." - _le dijo Kagome.

– "_Oh, vaya ya me lo imaginaba."_

En un lado a esta escena los dos hermanos se ayudaban el uno al otro a levantarse del suelo después del hechizo de Kagome.

– "_¿Estás bien hermano?" - _Inquirió el menor.

– "_Sí, ¿ y tú hermano?"_

– "_¡Oh POR FAVOR! SIENTATE CUÑADO."_

– "_Creo que después deberías hacer las paces con ella." - _le aconsejó Sesshoumaru a Inuyasha.

– "_Tienes razón como siempre Sesshoumaru."_

Kagome ya empezaba a gruñir cuando Kaede le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

– "_Kagome ya sé que es difícil de soportar pero piensa que sólo es temporal. Esperemos a qué vuelva Kohaku con el hombre y luego ya nos pondremos en marcha."_

Kohaku no tardó mucho en hallar al bandido que antes les arrojó la poción. Así cuando llego lo agarró con la cadena de su arma y lo empujó al suelo.

– "_Usted lanzo algo a mis amigos ¿quisiera saber quien se lo dio y que era?" _- Preguntó el joven exterminador de demonios.

– "_¡Vale, vale! ¡Se lo diré! ¡Pero ha de perdonarme la vida por ello!" - _El hombre de mediana edad estaba de rodillas en frente suya implorando por su vida.

El exterminador escuchó lo que el hombre le contó, y acordó con él que no lo dañaría pero como él era la única pista para encontrar a la vieja vendedora de pociones, volvió con él.


	26. El vendedor de pociones Parte 2

_**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. No pretendo suplantarla sólo divertirme con este fic y espero divertirles también. **_

_Nota: Hola chicos/as gracias por dejar una nota, por lo que veo les ha gustado la pequeña intro a la historia. Bueno sobre esta al final será de tres partes y luego el especial que les prometí. _

_Os dejó con la segunda parte, ya me dirán que les parece ;)._

**El vendedor de pociones Parte 2**

Las sacerdotisas acordaron acampar por el momento en un pequeño claro del bosque en que se hallaban. Kaede preparaba una pequeña fogata, a su lado estaba Inuyasha quien observaba la anciana en su cometido. Kagome y Sesshoumaru, fueron a buscar setas y cualquier cosa comestible que hubiera en el bosque. Mientras Kohaku estaba escuchando la historia del hombre a quién atrapó.

_Conversación entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome _

Su cuñado volvió con un par de conejos del bosque. Él aterrizó justo detrás de ella y cualquiera se hubiera sobresaltado, pero ella sabía que era él gracias a su poder espiritual que consiste en saber quien es el que está detrás de ella sin mirarlo, y eso no pasó.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿que has traído?"_

– "_Un par de conejos, he pensado que vendría algo bien algo de carne acompañado de setas. Pero a mí no me gustan los hongos." _- Aclaró el demonio.

– "_Que raro a Rin le encantan, de hecho fue ella la que me enseñó a diferenciar las comestibles de las que no lo son. ¿Se lo enseñaste tú?"_

(Mentira piadosa de Kagome, fue Sango quien lo hizo)

– "_No, yo no le enseñé nada de eso. Su familia fue la que debió hacerlo."_

– "_¿Su familia?" _- Ahora Kagome estaba intrigada, desde que la joven vive con ella que no recuerda que le dijera nada acerca de ello, es más siempre supuso que estaban muertos por causa de algún demonio. Había visto tanto de ello con sus viajes con Inuyasha que de inmediato lo supuso, pero no imaginaba lo que le iba a contar Sesshoumaru.

– "_Su familia murió a causa de unos bandidos quienes los mataron en su presencia. Desde aquél momento dejó de hablar y la acogieron en otro pueblo humano. Fue cuando me pelee con Inuyasha, quien me dio la peor paliza de mi vida, que caí cerca de su pueblo y la conocí." _- Sesshoumaru mostró una sonrisa que jamás hubiera imaginado posible en él.

– "_Vaya si que estás hablador." _- Bromeo Kagome.

– "_Yo siempre he sido así." _- Dijo alegre Sesshoumaru.

_No que va. _( Kagome entrecerró sus ojos) _Pero no voy a contradecirle, me gusta que hable y sonría. Debería hacerlo más a menudo, ¿no sé porqué siempre esta tan serio y solo? _Kagome puso una cara triste al pensar que desde que conoció al hermano de Inuyasha nunca reparó en lo solo que debía sentirse todos estos años antes de Rin o cuando la misma se fue a vivir con Kaede. Siempre actuaba de una forma tan segura que no se imaginaba que se sintiera mal por ello.

– "_¿Te ocurre algo?" - _Le sacó de sus pensamientos Sesshoumaru.

– "_¿Que?" - _Preguntó tontamente cuando cayó en la cuenta. _- "No, no es nada. Quizá deberíamos ir pasando."_

– "_Sí será lo mejor. Inuyasha no soporta estar solo mucho tiempo sin hacer nada." - _Aclaró el hermano mayor, mientras comenzó su marcha.

– "_¡Ostras! ¿Como sabes eso si apenas has estado con él?" _- Preguntó asombrada la joven.

– "_Por qué lo he ido vigilando todos estos años." _- Kagome ahora no tenía palabras para ella y como si le leyera el pensamiento añadió. _- "Es mi deber de hermano mayor velar por él."_

– "_¡¿COMO?" - _Se paró en seco.- _"Pero Sesshoumaru, tú odiabas a tu hermano por ser hanoy y por la espada que tu padre le entregó en herencia. No me imagino a ti preocupado por él."_

– "_Ja, ja, ja." _- Soltó una leve risa. _- "Creo que deberías saber que a todos los inus se nos instruyen a respetar y honrar la familia desde muy pequeños. Y bueno quizá el hecho de qué antes de morir padre me negó las espadas que correspondían al primer hijo, es decir a mí, y que poco después muriese para salvar a su amante humana y su cachorro haya hecho que estuviera algo celoso de él, pero eso es cosa del pasado, ¿no?" _

– "_Oh, si claro." - _Se apresuró a decir alegremente, para que no notará que en realidad aún discutían como antaño los orígenes de su marido. _- "Por cierto Sesshoumaru, ¿amas a Rin?" _

La pregunta le pilló algo desprevenido pero se la contestó sin malhumorarse.

– "_Rin es mi prometida. En cuanto a amor no estoy muy familiarizado con el tema, lo que sé es que cuando me encuentro solo pienso en ella, cuando sueño lo hago con ella y cuando estoy con Rin me siento bien. Para mí Rin es la cosa más importante que poseo." - _Sesshoumaru estaba un poco acalorado.

_¡Oh que dices! Sesshoumaru está enamorado, ¡vaya si lo está! Mira que sonrojado. Ya decía yo que tanto regalo era muy sospechoso, a los amigos no se les regala muy frecuentemente. Bueno sí, pero ese no era el caso. Lo ves yo tenía razón como siempre e Inuyasha no. Es que para ver las relaciones soy todo un as. Ya me lo imagino..._

_Imaginación de Kagome_

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en una mesa moderna vestidos de novios, al rededor de las mesas estaban todos sus amigos, ella y su marido. Cuando Sesshoumaru se levanta para hacer un brindis. Tocando con una cuchara de postre en la copa, llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

– "_Quiero hacer un brindis por mi querida cuñada. Gracias a ella, mi matrimonio con Rin a sido posible. Ella nos a ayudado a entender nuestros sentimientos y me ha abierto los ojos a la humanidad. Por ello, brindemos."_

– "_¡Por Kagome!"_ - Dijeron a unísono todos sus amigos.

– "_Uy gracias. No sé que decir." _- Ruborizada y con las manos en sus mejillas Kagome sonreía.

– "_No hace falta que digas nada. Mi marido y yo te lo agradecemos de verdad." _- dijo Rin.

Sonrojada volvió a sentarse para escuchar a Inuyasha.

– "_Estoy orgulloso de ti Kagome. Nunca imagine ver a mi hermano tan feliz y es todo por tu esfuerzo. ¿Que tal si después de la cena nos tomamos un tiempo tu y yo juntos?"_

_Fin imaginación de Kagome_

_Uy pero en qué pienso yo ahora. Bueno da igual._

– "_La, la la la, la." _- Kagome tatareaba una canción de boda todavía en desusó en Japón.

– "_Kagome, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?" - _Pidió saber Sesshoumaru pero en el resto del camino que quedaba por llegar al claro no le respondió sólo tatareaba esa canción desconocida.

_Fin de la conversación entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome._

_Conversación entre Inuyasha y Kaede_

Inuyasha vio como su mujer y hermano se fueron al bosque y quedó con la mirada perdida en ellos. La anciana observó su postura que no variaba con los minutos que iba preparando los leños que antes el hanoy le trajo.

– "_Inuyasha ¿te preocupa que Kagome esté con tu hermano?" _- Preguntó la anciana.

– "_No." _- Respondió simplemente.

– "_Entonces, ¿te preocupa que les pueda pasar algo?" _- Volvió a preguntarle.

– "_Mmmm" _- Gruñó mientras meditaba.

Kaede cerró el ojo mientras meditaba hasta que supo contestarle.

– "_No te preocupes tu hermano es muy fuerte, y estoy segura de qué no permitirá que eso ocurra. Ahora bien si tan preocupado estás porqué no vas con ellos, yo estaré bien. Ah- Un me hace compañía y en alguna mala ocasión, puede ayudarme a salir del paso. Así que Inuyasha si es por mi que …"_- Para cuando abrió su único ojo él ya no estaba. - _"Uff, tal vez debería ir acostumbrándome a esto, ¿verdad Ah -Un?"_ - La bestia bufó en señal de comprensión.

_Fin de la conversación Inuyasha/ Kaede._

Inuyasha seguía el rastro del olor de su hermanastro pues era más fuerte que el de Kagome. Estaba preocupado de hallar únicamente el suyo y no el de ella, cuando de pronto dejó de sentirlo. Se dirigió al último lugar donde lo registró y halló el aroma de la sangre. Esta no pertenecía a nadie que conociera, pertenecía a una presa, afinó más su olfato contra el suelo para averiguar de lo que se trataba; un conejo.

_Al parecer Sesshoumaru estaba de caza por aquí. Entonces Kagome no puede estar muy lejos._

El semi- demonio husmeo el aire para buscar el aroma de su pareja pero halló algo más un aroma extraño, una mezcla de hierbas y flores con un toque metálico. Su curiosidad pudo más que su deber y se dirigió a ella. Lo que encontró fue una anciana con un cesto de flores llorando porque se había hecho un corte profundo en una pierna.

– "_¿Se encuentra bien, abuela?" _- preguntó Inuyasha.

– "_¡Ay joven! Estaba buscando unas flores para decorar parte de mi cabaña cuando me caí rodando por el bosque y me hice este corte." _- La mujer señaló su pierna izquierda mientras hacía un llanto más profundo.

_No es Kagome, pero no puedo dejar a esta vieja sola por el bosque y con esa herida. Si acaso puedo dejarla en su cabaña. Estoy seguro que los demás lo entenderán. _Acabó pensando Inuyasha.

– "_Tranquila, señora. Yo la llevaré a su cabaña ¿no está muy lejos?"_

– "_No, que va esta unos metros por allí."_

Kohaku volvió al claro con Kirara y el bandido de antes, allí acababan de llegar Sesshoumaru y Kagome, la anciana Kaede y Ah-un estaban calentándose con el fuego de una hoguera.

– "_Hola Kohaku." _- Saludaron los cuñados.

– "_Hola Kohaku ¿veo que has capturado al malhechor de antes?" - _observó la anciana.

– "_Sí y he hablado con él sobre el contenido del frasco que lanzó. Por lo visto, fue un obsequió de una vieja hechicera que se encarga de hacer pociones y venenos, y los comercializa con ladrones a cambio de vidas humanas, por cierto, ¿donde está Inuyasha?" - _Reparó el exterminador.

– "_¿No os lo encontrasteis?" - _Preguntó Kaede al par que traía los alimentos.

– "_¿Cómo?" - _Kagome preguntó.

– "_A Inuyasha. Él salió tras vosotros después de un rato de estar preocupado."_

Sesshoumaru arrojó los conejos al suelo, cogió a Kagome que soltó la cesta de setas que sostenía en la mano derecha y corrió al bosque.

– "_¡Kohaku cuida de Kaede!" - _Pidió el demonio perro mientras se transformaba en perro.

– "_¡Espere voy con usted!" _

El exterminador se subió a una Kirara transformada y siguió al perro que tenían delante de ellos. Sin hacer caso al favor que Sesshoumaru le hubo pedido. Kaede y el ladrón se quedaron a solas.

– "_Bien será mejor que me ayude a preparar la cena. Apuesto a qué no ha comido mucho en todo el día." _- Habló Kaede.

– "_¡Ja, vieja sus amigos no están que le hace pensar que no la mataré!" _- Soltó el hombre calvo.

– "_Ah – Un." _

El dragón de dos cabezas se levantó y con una de sus cabezas se giró a ver el hombre y sopló dejando en el suelo y muerto de miedo al ladrón.

– "_Como ve no hay muchas opciones. Ah-Un no ha comido nada y a menos que usted quiera ser su comida hará lo que le diga." _- Lanzó un farol la anciana Kaede.

– "_Co- Como guste."_

– "_Bien ahora. Explíqueme más sobre la anciana de las pociones." - Pidió saber._

_No me gusta usar está técnica pero __a falta de pan buenas son tortas.* __Ay espero que encuentren a Inuyasha antes que esa anciana, me temo que por lo que sé por el momento podría ser ese demonio, pero espero que mis temores no sean ciertos. _Kaede pensamiento.

_*Nota: Es un dicho que en este caso hace de metáfora de a falta de quien me ayude bueno es un farol._


	27. El vendedor de pociones Parte 3

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. _

_**Nota: Hola ya estoy de vuelta. Y con un capitulo súper largo, je je. Bueno a todos los que dejan una nota de repaso un saludo y también para mis lectores, claro ;). Vale os dejo con la tercera parte y última del vendedor de pociones. Ya me dirán el que.**_

_**Yama - Uba == **_**También conocida por **_**Yamamba **_**bueno hay muchas historias sobre ella en la mitología japonesa pero yo sólo escojo por la anciana desamparada y doy mi punto de vista que quizá no tenga nada que ver con ella.**

_**Miko == **_**Sacerdotisa en japonés.**

_**Cía == **_**Compañía.**

**El vendedor de pociones Parte 3**

Era por el atardecer, las hojas de los árboles empezaban a bailar al sonido del viento pero no el de la caída de la luz ante la oscuridad, sino de uno generado por dos demonios voladores; uno felino y el otro canino.

– "_Sesshoumaru, ¿puedes oler a Inuyasha?" _- Preguntó Kagome.

– "_Sí, está cerca."_ - Respondió en su forma perro.

_Vaya puede hablar cómo perro, eso no lo recordaba. _

Kagome fue sobresaltada cuando Sesshoumaru descendió de los aires por lo que se aferró como pudo a su lustroso pelaje blanco. Kirara y su jinete Kohaku fueron tras él. Pararon en frente de una cabaña solitaria en un bosque frondoso.

_Diez minutos antes._

Inuyasha llevaba en hombros a la anciana que había recogido hace unos minutos, el camino fue algo largo debido a la mala memoria de la anciana que lo estuvo dando vueltas por el bosque, hasta que por fin divisó una cabaña de madera algo descuidada en medio de aquél bosque tan espeso.

– "_¿Es esa su cabaña señora?" _- le preguntó el hanyou.

La anciana miró perezosa sobre los hombros del chico la cabaña en cuestión.

– "_Sí, chico esa es mi humilde choza." _- respondió algo triste la anciana.

– "_Bien, en ese caso entremos. Ya empieza a oscurecer y no es bueno estar fuera de su refugio aquí ahí muchos demonios..."_

_¿Que raro esta zona esta repleta de youkai? Sin embargo, la choza de esta mujer esta intacta y ella aparte de un rasguño en su pierna.. ¡Un momento! El olor a sangre debía atraer a más de un demonio ¿como es que no me encontré ninguno mientras deambulaba con ella? _

– "_Joven, ¿le ocurre algo?" _- Inquirió la anciana cuyo kimono también era rojo como el de su salvador.

– "_¿Eh?" _

– "_¿Podría dejarme dentro de mi choza si es tan amable?"_

– "_¡Oh si claro!" _- Inuyasha estaba entrando con la anciana en la cabaña.

_Bah ¡Que tonterías se me ocurren! Sino vienen es por qué huelen que estoy con ella. _

El hanyou colocó suavemente la anciana en el suelo de madera de la construcción e iba a salir cuando la anciana pidió que le trajera unos vendajes que guardaba en un jarrón tapado. Era lógico que no se negara pues como pensó antes debía dejar tapado el aroma metálico de la sangre antes de qué cualquier ser malintencionado lo oliera. Por fin halló el jarrón tapado que la anciana pidió, abrió la tapa que protegía su contenido y del jarrón salió un vapor que pronto se extendió por toda la cabaña. Inuyasha todavía estaba inconsciente cuando la anciana comenzó a hablar.

– "_Pobre hanyou ¿de verdad creíste que era una pobre anciana?" _- La vieja reveló su autentico aspecto ante una mirada forzosa del joven que se hallaba bajo sus pies. Era horrible su piel colgaba por todo su cuerpo, tenía una boca que iba de lado a lado y su cabello lo formaban varias serpientes amarillas. Sin dudar a dudas era un youkai.

Inuyasha perdió la consciencia.

Mientras en el claro, Kaede y el hombre de la poción estaban hablando acerca de la misma anciana que había dejado tieso al hermanastro de Sesshoumaru. Ellos estaban asando los dos conejos cuando comenzaron a comer las setas asadas que trajo la joven miko*.

– "_¡Me está diciendo que la anciana del bosque le dio la poción a cambio de la vida de un pobre hombre que tuvo la mala suerte de encontraros!" _- Dijo alarmada la anciana sacerdotisa.

– "_¡Lo siento mucho!" _- Se puso de rodillas suplicando a la anciana por su vida. Él no quería ser devorado por el dragón.

– "_Usted antes de lanzar la poción mencionó algo sobre la misma ¿a qué se refería cuando mencionó haber si podéis con esto?"_ - Kaede intentó no parecer muy enojada, no quería que el hombre saliera huyendo sin darle las respuestas que buscaba.

– "_La anciana es una bruja del bosque es conocida por los bandidos por las pociones y venenos que intercambia a cambio de las personas que le entregamos. Estas pociones y venenos han sido utilizados por otros como nosotros con gran éxito por eso cuando mi grupo y yo la hallamos nos pusimos muy contentos. Y inmediatamente ofrecimos a aquél hombre como pago."_ - Miró a Kaede quien no suavizó su rostro.- "_La poción que me entregó, me aseguró que me valdría para quitar cualquier enemistad que pudiera encontrar por mi camino."_

La anciana no respondió ahora entendía porqué los hermanos perros ahora se llevaban bien pero aún le intrigaba una cosa.

– "_Y la anciana del bosque ¿no tiene nombre?"_

– "_Umm, ¿nombre? Si lo tiene, no recuerdo haberlo oído." _- Ah – Un bufó de aburrimiento pero el humano entendió que se lo iba a comer. - _"¡De acuerdo si recuerdo a otro ladrón haber dicho que una vieja llamada Yuma-Uba* le dio una poción de juventud pero dudo que sea la misma!"_ - El hombre estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando vio que la bestia se levantó, sin dudarlo ni un minuto huyó como alma que lleva el diablo. Lo que no sabía era que Ah-Un tenía hambre e iba a darse un festín de hierba.

– "_Oh Ah-Un veo que también te ha entrado el apetito." _- Sonrió la anciana mientras disgustaba una broqueta de setas. - _"No falta mucho para que los conejos estén hechos. Espero que vuelvan pronto sino se enfriaran."_

Sesshoumaru volvió a su forma humanoide y cogió a Kagome en brazos antes de qué cayera. Y con rapidez entró en la cabaña sólo para ver como una andrajosa estaba sobre su hermano, él de golpe sintió rabia e ira contra Inuyasha en vez de la vieja que estaba sobre él y cogiéndolo de los pies lo arrastró hacia fuera de un golpe derribando la pared de madera de la choza y con esto la misma se vino abajo.

– "_¿Sesshoumaru?" _- Dijo asombrada Kagome quien se había acostumbrado al lado amable de él.

Kirara y Kohaku también estaban igual de sorprendidos. En ese momento Inuyasha se recuperó del golpe recibido y se levantó sobre su pie.

– "_¿Que ha pasado hermano?" _- Sesshoumaru se encontraba mal y por eso se agachó le empezaba a doler la cabeza.- _"¡Sesshoumaru!" _- Inuyasha corrió hacia él. Ya había llegado a su posición: - _"¿Que te ocurre?"_

– "_Inuyasha ¡¿Por qué? Ahuh" _- Gimió de dolor no contenido. Luego cuando lo abrazó se tranquilizó y el mayor se apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo.

– "_Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha."_ - Dijo suavemente Kagome.

Kohaku reparó en la choza de la anciana vendedora de pociones temía que esta hubiera muerto si fuera el caso el problema no estaría resuelto y no sabría de qué manera esto podría afectarles.

_Señor Sesshoumaru es el único amo de Tenseiga, la única arma que puede acabar con ese sabueso si él no puede usarla por su nueva personalidad o bien porqué no está en condiciones de hacerlo. No cabe duda que habrán más muertes que nunca. _El exterminador de demonios avanzó hasta las ruinas de la cabaña y comenzó a escarbar con la esperanza de encontrar aún con vida a la anciana. Kagome lo observaba de lejos hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que buscaba, ahora entre los dos el trabajo iba a ser más ligero. Al final lo encontraron el cuerpo inconsciente de la anciana.

Por fin una persona apareció en el claro, era Kohaku y Kirara al parecer ambos fueron a donde Ah-Un estaba y escarbaron entre su silla para encontrar lo que buscaban, varios potes vacíos de bambú.

– "_Kohaku, ¿a dónde vas con eso? ¿Acaso ha habido algún problema?" _- Preguntó la anciana Kaede.

– "_¡Ya se lo explicaré más tarde por favor quédese aquí pronto volveremos!"_

Tal como vino se fue.

La anciana del kimono rojo y andrajoso, fue atada con unas cuerdas vegetales que se encontraron en las ruinas de lo que fue su casa. En unos minutos recuperó su consciencia y lo que vio fue al par de hermanos perro dormir uno recostado sobre el otro y a una joven miko que había preparado otra hoguera. Pensó que era la oportunidad de escapar cuando fue parada por las mismas ataduras de sus pies.

– "_Ya se ha despertado, me alegro. Así podrá decirnos como contrastar los efectos de su poción sobre ellos." _- Señaló el par de hermanos que descansaban.

– "_¡Y que te hace pensar que hablaré de ello a una humana!" _- Dijo escéptica la anciana youkai.

– "_Mi amigo exterminador, Kohaku, no tardará en volver y créame que si de él fuera usted estaría muerta sin dudarlo." _- Aclaró Kagome, aunque no estaba segura de la maldad de ese demonio si habían bastantes restos humanos para sospechar que se alimentaba de ellos.

– "_Ya veo, pero si ese es el caso quien te hace pensar que te ayudaría pues por lo que aseguras ese exterminador acabará conmigo de una forma u otra."_- Intuyó de forma inteligente.

– "_Yo le prometo que la dejaremos en paz después de qué haya deshecho el hechizo."_

– "_Ja ja ja. Yo dudo de tu palabra sin embargo. Eres una moza encantadora, desde luego pero este es un mundo de hombres que te dice que tu amigo no incumplirá el trato."_

– "_Yo se lo puedo asegurar." _- La anciana no dejo de reírse por dentro, miraba lo ingenua que era la chica.

Poco después Kirara aterrizó cerca de las ruinas de la choza del bosque y Kohaku saltó de ella, por lo que volvió a su forma.

– "_Kohaku, la anciana nos ayudará con el problema de la poción a cambio pide que la dejemos marchar." _- Le anunció Kagome.

– "_¡Pero estás de broma no viste la cantidad de huesos humanos que había en su choza!" _- Gritó alarmado el chico cosa que hizo que los perros se levantaran.

– "_Y bien chico tal como dice la joven miko, sino me juráis sobre vuestra vida que me dejaréis marchar una vez que haya sanado a ese par de perros. Yo como espíritu os perseguiré, os haré la vida imposible y cuando muráis no podréis descansar NUNCA en paz." _- Maldijo la anciana youkai, quien recibió una colleja de Kohaku. Curiosamente también recibió una por cada hermano. Haciendo que la mujer se arrodillará con las manos sobre su cabeza de dolor.

– "_No me venga con cuentos, yo Sesshoumaru estoy perfectamente, ¿verdad Inuyasha?"_

– "_Estoy de acuerdo hermano, esta vieja tan sólo os quiere tomar el pelo."_

Kagome y cía* estaban desorientados, a veces habían resonancias con su personalidad anterior y otras volvían a ser los plastas pacifistas que no matarían a una mosca. Para comprobarlo ella hizo lo único que sabía que podía hacerlos protestar.

– "_SIENTATE CUÑADO."_

– "_Inuyasha ¿no te has disculpado con ella todavía?" _- Preguntó un incomodo Sesshoumaru en el suelo.

– "_No, hermano. No he tenido la ocasión, creo que todavía no es momento para pedírselo." _- Dijo esto último al oír los gruñidos de Kagome.

– "_¡Ústed arriésguese ya de una vez! Si como dice de una manera u otra va acabar muerta, no cree que merece la pena arriesgarse a la pequeña posibilidad de qué quizá pueda vivir unos días más." _- Intentó convencer a la anciana .

– "_Esta bien." _- Acabó por soltar la anciana.

Kohaku ayudó a la youkai a buscar entre los escombros los ingredientes que necesitaba para crear el antídoto a la poción de neutralizar las enemistades. Mientras tanto Kagome intentaba mantener a raya o razonar con los hermanos para que aceptarán el hecho de que su buena relación era debido a un hechizo y no a una solución pacífica entre ellos tal como afirmaban. Después de hallados los ingredientes, paso tres horas antes de que la cazuela con el brebaje estuviera apunto según la hechicera.

– "_Esto es una tontería Kagome. Nosotros estamos perfectamente, no hay necesidad de sufrir un dolor de estomago por culpa de esa cosa que apesta." _- Inuyasha se refería a los vapores de la poción que preparaba la anciana.

– "_No podría estar más de acuerdo con él." _- Añadió Sesshoumaru.

– "_Esto esto ya esta listo." _- Dijo la youkai.

– "_Oh mira que bien __**cuñado**__ ya tenemos la solución. Va __**siéntate**__ Kohaku o harás que la anciana se preocupe por cosas que no debe."_

Kohaku volvió a ver como los dos demonios perro caían ante el hechizo de Kagome e inmediatamente se sentó.

_A veces Kagome me da miedo. Me pregunto si el hechizo de inmovilización sirve también para humanos._

_Imaginación de Kohaku._

Están en la aldea él y su familia. Sango estaba con sus tres hijos paseando por el pueblo cuando vio a su marido ligar con una joven que había venido con su padre a comerciar con el pueblo.

– "_PERVERTIDO." _- Gritó Sango.

En ese momento su marido Miroku quedó tendido en el suelo con cara de bobo sonrosado ya que desde esa posición podía ver lo que había por debajo de las piernas de la joven.

– "_PERVERTIDO MÁS QUE PERVERTIDO."_ -Volvió a repetir su mujer.

Ahora Miroku ya no tenía la misma cara de ensoñación pero estaba aliviado de alguna manera.

– "_Papa tieso, papa piedra" _- Una niña lo golpeaba con un palo y la otra con una piedra.

_Al menos yo por suerte no estoy casado_. Pensó en su imaginación Kohaku.

El joven exterminador de demonios iba a ir a buscar una nueva misión cuando:

– "_Kohaku ¿a dónde vas?" _- Preguntó su hermana_._

– "_Yo voy a cazar algún demonio que otro."_

– "_De eso nada hoy te quedas a vigilar a las niñas me lo prometiste." -_Le avisó su hermana.

– "_Volveré mañana." - _Ya iba a irse cuando escuchó la palabra mágica que lo dejaría en el suelo.

– "_PECOSO"_

_Fin de la imaginación de Kohaku._

_Espero que no sea el caso. _Kohaku ya ponía una cara de estremecimiento.

– "_¿Tenéis algo para poner el brebaje?" - _Solicitó la anciana.

– "_Oh sí. Tenga." - _El chico le dio dos botellas vacías de bambú con la que la anciana pudo llenar con el brebaje.

– "_¡Antes de qué se lo de!" _- Kagome miró a la anciana y le preguntó: _- "¿Recordarán todo lo que les pasó durante el tiempo que estuvieron así?"_

– "_Sí, ¿por qué?" _- Preguntó desganada la anciana youkai. Ella ya les había dado las botellas respectivas a cada uno.

– "_Sesshoumaru espera." - _Él esperó a Kagome mientras Inuyasha ya se bebió el contenido. Su hermano se retorcía agarrándose el estomago, luego de unos segundos cesó observó a su alrededor y preguntó:

– "_¡¿Que mierda ha sido eso? ¡Tú vieja bruja como pudiste hacerme esto!" - _El hanyou ya iba a cogerla cuando fue inmovilizado.

– "_SIENTATE. Inuyasha ¿no tienes nada que preguntar a tu hermano?" _

– "_¿Algo que preguntar...?" _- Luego cayó en la cuenta del hechizo por el que había sido pasado. Lo miró con algo de miedo y luego tragó saliva. _- "Sesshoumaru ¿porqué siempre me trataste como basura?"_

El silenció se hizo incomodo pero su hermano, bajo los efectos de la poción, se la respondió.

– "_Porqué padre te dejó lo que yo ansiaba y porqué el me pidió que te cuidará porqué tu eres mi futuro general." - _Dijo Sesshoumaru.

– "_¿General yo .. ?" _- Inuyasha y cía estaban perplejos.

– "_Mi madre regenta en mi nombre el reino demoníaco que por herencia me pertenece, pero en cuanto al humano que regía iba a ser para ti, no obstante padre predijo que los humanos se espabilarían un día u otro y por ello te nombro futuro general." - _Aclaró Sesshoumaru. Contento con la cara de perplejidad de sus amigos, suspiró y se bebió la poción. Cuando lo estaba haciendo los humanos gritaron:

– "_¡NOOOO!" - _Pero ya era tarde un furioso Sesshoumaru volvió a pelearse con su hermanastro.


	28. Con la familia

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. **

_Nota: Hola chicos/as, uy cuántas notas estoy contenta. Bueno ya sé he tardado lo suyo en subir y lo entiendo quizá estén algo moscas, sobretodo Miara a quien le prometí algo pero tranquila que llegará sólo _許します(creo que pone perdona).

_Bueno os dejo con el siguiente capítulo y espero vuestras opiniones buenas y malas._

**Con la familia**

En el aire se respiraba la tensión latente entre los hermanos, la última pelea dejó a ambos bastante tocados no sólo físicamente sino también moralmente.

Sesshoumaru había revelado más de la cuenta a sus acompañantes y sobretodo a su supuesta familia, tanto que ahora carecía de sentido engañar a Inuyasha para visitar a su madre pues llegó a la conclusión que era posponer lo inevitable. Con un profundo pesar meditaba las mejores palabras que usar y estaba atento al mejor momento para decírselo. Inuyasha por otra parte, descubrió las razones tras las cuales no había tenido nunca una buena relación con sus hermano. Él nunca conoció a su padre y en cierta manera envidiaba a su hermano. La última vez que lo vio fue un espectro que le agradeció su trabajo en equipo y no pudo más que decir "papa" pero eso no era suficiente para calmar su anhelo. Aquél día recordó que tanto Saya como Totosai, estuvieron de acuerdo en una cosa: en qué el autentico objetivo del padre era que lucharan codo con codo, no codo contra codo.

_FEH Quien lo iba a decir que Sesshoumaru sabía más de lo que decía. Pero a pesar de todo lo que tenía padre planeado, Sesshoumaru me sigue odiando como el primer día que lo conocí._

_Hace 150 años_

Por aquél entonces Inuyasha tenía sobre 53 años y Sesshoumaru sobre 68 años. Inuyasha estaba merodeando por un bosque en busca de comida cuando fue sorprendido por un individuo al que nunca había visto antes. Este le había golpeado mientras corría tras un jabalí de la zona y ahora él estaba tendido por los suelos.

– "_¡Joder quien rayos eres tú y que mierda quieres!" _- Sesshoumaru lo miró sin inmutarse ni dar ni pizca de ninguna emoción. - _"¡Que estás sordo! ¡Te he preguntado que quien eres y que haces aquí!"_

– "_Ya basta, todos los hanyou son iguales. Igual de insignificantes que los humanos."_ - Soltó el desconocido que lo golpeo.

_Otro maldito demonio, ¿eh? Bien al menos, esta vez tengo la sensación que tendré un buen entrenamiento. _Pensó Inuyasha.

Su rival lo atacó a una velocidad tal que no tuvo ni tiempo de ver el golpe como consecuencia del mismo él sirvió de hacha para el árbol al que amortiguo su golpe.

– "_Patético." - _Sesshoumaru ya se marchaba por donde había venido cuando su hermano se quejó.

– "_¡A dónde vas! Que sepa no he dicho la última palabra todavía."_

– "_Estúpido hanyou. Muy bien, ¿quieres jugar? Pues juguemos." - _Dijo irónicamente Sesshoumaru al ver que se levantaba y adoptaba una postura de desafío.

El demonio perro esperó a que su rival estuviera totalmente erguido para luego azotarle con su látigo mágico, su hermanastro no se lo esperaba y con cada sacudida lanzaba un grito de dolor que divertía a Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Cobarde usas la magia para atacar que pasa tienes miedo de hacerlo en persona!" - _Intentaba picar al demonio.

– "_No seas ridículo, en un combate no hay reglas ni código alguno que seguir ¡Sólo cuenta eliminar a tu rival como sea!" - _Sesshoumaru esta vez había optado por revelar su auténtica forma sin encantamientos.

– "_¡Imposible!" - _Inuyasha estaba asombrado y estremecido ante la poderosa imagen de su rival.

Con su nueva forma Sesshoumaru se lanzó sobre su adversario y por poco que no degolló a éste, los reflejos lo habían salvado. El perro volvió a atacar, ahora con su pata derecha hizo añicos el suelo en donde se apoyaba Inuyasha, para esquivar el golpe este tuvo que saltar y una vez en el aire fue golpeado por su pata izquierda que le dejó una herida grave en el estomago. Sesshoumaru olió la sangre y supo que con otro golpe más estaría muerto, pero rechazó matarlo al menos todavía y le giró la espalda con su forma humanoïde.

– "_¡Espera! ¡¿Porqué me dejas con vida?" - _Preguntó con las fuerzas que le quedaban antes de vomitar sangre.

– "_No me interesa matar a alguien tan débil como tú hermano." - _Dijo esto antes de desaparecer en la sombra. Inuyasha se quedó varios minutos más pensando en la última frase que su rival le dijo.

– "_¡Yo no soy tu hermano, idiota!" - _Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo pero el ya se había marchado.

En el aire se propago el eco de la frase que Inuyasha hubo gritado y llegó a oídos de Sesshoumaru quien en una respuesta para si mismo contestó:

– "_Yo tampoco te considero mi hermano, tonto hanyou."_

_Fin del recuerdo._

Rin estaba en el dojo aprendiendo nuevos kanjis que Inu no Sensei enseñaba cuando Shiraga irrumpió en la clase.

– "_Vaya, vaya. Acaso no te enseñaron a llamar a las puertas, joven." _- Le replicó Inu no Sensei con algo de ironía hacia Shiraga. Pero Rin fue capaz de ver más allá de la ironía para saber que entre esos dos, no más bien entre Shiraga y todos los conocidos inus que cuidaban de ella no había muy buena relación.

– "_Maestro solicito a Rin para que me acompañe." _- Dijo Shiraga.

– "_¡Ah! Entiendo eso lo explica todo, tu falta de modales y de respeto hacia mi clase." _- Shiraga miró a Inu no Sensei sin inmutarse, a Rin casi le da un ataque de risa su misma expresión era muy parecida a la de su señor cuando se enfrentaba a su hermano en los momentos que venía a verla en el pueblo y ella estaba presente, exceptuando que él la incomodaba. - _"Bien si piensas que puedes venir y llevarte a cualquiera de mis alumnos mientras doy clase lo llevas claro." _- Inu no Sensei consiguió sacarle un gruñido de enfado. - _"Si quieres disponer de Rin, espera a su descanso para comer, no obstante yo estaré presente en vuestra conversación y si veo que intentas algo inapropiado seré yo quien te de la reprimenda ¿Te queda claro?"_

– "_Sí, maestro."_

Shiraga se marchó como vino sin avisar.

En el bosque profundo de japón, Kagome estaba aborrecida del silencio de todos los presentes. Por una parte el par de hermanos estaban como de costumbre de mal humor y con miradas furtivas de difícil interpretación, luego Kaede montada sobre Ah-Un parecía meditar sobre la situación, o dormir despierta, Kohaku por otra parte parecía perdido en sus recuerdos y Kirara, bueno se había acomodado en su regazo.

– "_¡Ya estoy harta! Haber Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ¿a qué vienen esas caras tan largas?" _- Les preguntó Kagome. Despertando de paso a la pobre minina.

_Kagome (Tono de fastidio infantil) ¿otra vez igual? Hugh Ya volvemos a las viejas costumbres. _Inuyasha frunce las cejas.

_¡Me toma por tonto! Oh, ya sé ahora hará ver que no se acuerda y se recuerda de todo. Ummm, mujeres. _Acabó pensando Sesshoumaru.

– "_Que sepa nuestras caras son las mismas de siempre. Quizá deberías fijarte mejor." - _Comentó Sesshoumaru quien comenzaba a gustarle hacerla gruñir.

_Señor Sesshoumaru ¿está bromeando? Al parecer quizá tenga sentido del humor pero es una pena que no lo haga más a menudo. Lo haría más feliz. _Kaede pensamineto.

– "_Yo de ti no la haría enfadar, porqué sólo con llamarte cuñado y ami hacerme sentar ella puede callarnos. Es más aunque le digamos la verdad, ella siempre pensará lo que quiera." - _Comentó Inuyasha._- "Y no sólo eso sino..."_

– "_Inuyasha, callate." - _Le dijo secamente su hermano evitando así su castigo pero no funcionó.

– "_Kagome es tan egocéntrica que siempre cree tener la razón."_

– "_Inuyasha" - _El hanyou tuvo un escalofrío que recorrió toda la espalda.

– "_¿Sí?"_

– "_SIENTATE."_

_Tonto. - _Pensó Sesshoumaru.

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru ¿hacía donde nos dirigimos? No es que dude de su capacidad de encontrar a sus enemigos, pero me parece que rondar por los bosques no es muy buena estrategia." -_Kohaku rió un poco para suavizar lo que le iba a decir cuando el demonio intuyó por donde iban los tiros.

– "_Sí quieres investigar los pueblos cercanos eres libre de ello." - _Le comentó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Me quedaré con usted! A fin de cuentas usted es el único aquí con el arma indicada para acabar con ella." - _Aclaró el joven humano.

– "_Mm. Es verdad nuestro enemigo se mueve más por los pueblos y a diferencia de Naraku no pretende esconderse." - _Agregó Kaede.

– "_Entonces... ¿¡Sesshoumaru tú nos estás dando vueltas por el bosque a propósito!" - _Inquirió Kagome quien al ver la reacción de su cuñado supo que estaba en lo cierto. _- "¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Porqué? ¡Porqué haces esto! No te fías aún de nosotros o nos consideras un estorbo." - _Sesshoumaru sólo soltó un _Umm. - "¡Cuñado más te vale tener una buena razón!"_

Después de levantarse del suelo todos esperaban a qué hablará.

_Mierda. Esto no es igual como en los viejos tiempos. Si todos fueran como Jaken... _

_Recuerdos de Sesshoumaru_

– "_Amo bonito, miré por fin he encontrado una pista que nos puede servir. La verdad es que hemos sido unos tontos, porque esta frase estaba escrita en el último tesoro que hallamos de su padre y ..." _(Patada a Jaken como si fuera un balón).

– "_Amo Sesshoumaru que pena el último tesoro no era más que baratijas de mujer. Su padre de verdad era un hombre muy perverso en esas cosas ¿no?" _(Jaken apuntalado con las pinzas para pelo que encontraron).

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿todavía no entiendo porqué vamos tras estos tesoros? Usted es muy fuerte, más incluso que su padre y si me lo permite le diría que le iría mejor si dejase de buscar estas baratijas y se dedicará a crear un gran reino..." _(Jaken aplastado como una lata contra el suelo).

_Fin de los recuerdos de Sesshoumaru._

_Quizá mejor no. _Acabó por pensar Sesshoumaru.

– "_Simplemente, estoy esperando a qué madre me de permiso para ir a palacio."_

_Ahora sí que los dejó boquiabiertos._

Mientras en el palacio, ya era la hora de comer de Rin. Y como prometió ante su clase Shiraga estaba esperándola en la puerta del Dojo. Una vez todos los niños se fueron y quedaron los tres comenzó a hablar.

– "_Quiero que hagas la prueba del círculo de sangre." _-Le dijo a Rin delante de su profesor.

– "_¡Eso es ridículo! Todavía le quedan seis años para la ceremonia ¡No hay razón para entretenerla con tus juegos!" _- Se enfadó Inu no Sensei.

– "_¡Oh callate ya! Esto es algo de la familia y tú no tienes derecho de intervenir. Maestro." _- dijo Shiraga.

– "_Tú mismo lo has dicho es algo de la familia y como tal sólo la gran señora puede ordenar tal caso." _- Justificó el maestro.

– "_Inu no Sensei, ¿Que es la prueba del círculo de sangre?" _- Pidió Rin.

– "_Es una prueba sencilla de pocos días de duración que determinará tu lealtad hacía nuestra familia." _-Le contestó la voz de la gran dama quien por costumbre solía estar detrás de ella en ese tipo de momentos. - _"Y bien ¿te atreves?"_


	29. La preparación

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Bueno eso ya lo sabíais ¿no?. **

_Nota: Hola chicos/as aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo._

_Akai kosen == rayo de luz roja _

**La preparación**

– "_Y bien ¿te atreves?"_

La pregunta de la madre de Sesshoumaru resonaba en la cabeza de Rin.

_¿Otra prueba más? Cuántas tendré que hacer para demostrar que quiero estar con señor Sesshoumaru. _

– "_¡Por supuesto, no tengo miedo! Ya puede hacer todos los preparativos que quiera." - _Esto último Rin lo dijo con su típica alegría inocente.

– "_Rin creo que usted no es consciente de lo que es la prueba en sí. Le ruego que lo reconsidere después de qué se lo hayan explicado mejor." _- Le sugirió Inu no Sensei.

– "_No hace falta confío en estas personas, al fin y al cabo serán mi familia en el futuro ¿no?" - _Le dirigió la pregunta retórica a su profesor. Quien se mordió la lengua pues no quería decirle su opinión y menos teniendo a dichas personas cerca.

– "_Bien princesa, como guste." _- Acabó por dar el visto bueno su maestro.

– "_Bien aclarado este asunto. Rin, acompáñame." - _Shiraga se mostró más amble de lo que era habitual en él.

Rin sonrió y sin dudarlo ni un momento se fue tras él a paso ligero.

Sesshoumaru desveló de un golpe lo que quería decir a su hermano en privado, pero al hacerlo sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima, y eso que aún tenía aún más secretos que pesaban como una losa, pero éstos no iban a ser desvelados con la misma facilidad. Justificó este hecho como algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, pero siempre esperaba que el día que volviese al reino de su madre con Inuyasha este estaría muerto.

– "_Esto... Sesshoumaru" -_Inuyasha jugaba con los dedos índices de sus manos a doblarlos entre sí. Le daba vergüenza admitir que estaba ilusionado por visitar el palacio donde vive su madrastra, y más el hecho de qué su hermano lo hubiera invitado como si nada. _Hey un momento, ¿desde cuándo Sesshoumaru pide permiso para hacer algo? _Recordó el hanyou cuando Kagome chilló dejando a todos sobresaltados y a los dos hermanos con un dolor terrible en sus tímpanos.

– "_¡Aaaaaaaaaah!"_

– "_¡Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado!" _- Preguntó a su estilo Inuyasha.

– "_¡Inuyasha eso es terrible!"_

– "_¿Eeeh el queeeé?"_

– "_¡No tengo nada decente que ponerme!" - _Kagome confesó dejando con la camisa del kimono rojo de Inuyasha suelto.

– "_¡Ahora no es momento para preocuparse por cosas tan innecesarias!" - _Gruño su marido. Momento perfecto en que su hermano aprovechó para marcharse en sigilo.

– "_¡Pero es que no lo entiendes es un palacio no puedo ir con esta ropa!"_

– "_¡Que tiene de malo!"_

– "_¡Pues todo! Para empezar denota pobreza y..."_

– "_¡Kikyo también la llevaba y no se quejaba por ello!" _- Le replicó su pareja.

Kaede cerró los ojos y se puso colorada, ella jamás hubiera pensado que la joven pensará eso sobre su forma de vestir. Kohaku por su parte prefirió imaginar un lugar silencioso donde no hubieran discusiones de pareja, estaba harto de las riñas entre Miroku y su hermana habían muchas y ahora con Kagome de vuelta intuían que habrían más.

_En la aldea en el instante en qué Kohaku piensa eso._

Miroku estornuda y Sango lo mira preocupada.

– "_No es nada seguro que es alguien que habla de mí."_ - Le responde su marido con una mano sobre su cabeza.

– "_Sí, seguramente alguien a quien hayas timado o una moza a la que le hayas tirado los cejos."_ - Soltó Jaken quien por los interminables discursos de Rin, en sus primeros años con los humanos, le había explicado la forma de ser del monje.

Miroku le dio una colleja de castigo pero poco supo que al hacerlo sólo hizo más que aumentar las sospechas de su mujer acerca de lo que el bicho verde dijo.

– "_Miroku ¿no tienes nada que contarme verdad?" _- Preguntó Sango.

– "_Naturalmente que no hay nada nuevo, amor. Si lo hubiera, serías la primera persona en saberlo." _- Sango se tranquilizó.

Una de las gemelas salió de la habitación de su madre. Se ve que minutos antes las niñas estaban jugando a ser niñas mayores y cogieron sin permiso el maquillaje que Rin guardaba en la casa de Kaede para el caso.

– "_Papá" _- Se acercó y le besó en la cinta lila de su vestimenta dejando una huella de sus labios que su madre vio.

– "_Cariño ¿a qué estáis jugando?" _- Pregunto su padre al ver lo mal maquillada que estaba su pequeña.

– "_Jugar chica mayor papa besa." _- Explicó.

_Será mejor que me aparte. Jaken salió por piernas._

Detrás suya su madre comenzó a brillar un aire maligno que provenía de Sango.

– "_¡PERVERTIDO!"_

La bofetada llegó a oídos de Shippo quien había ido a hacer un recado para ellos y volvía con lo solicitado.

Rin fue conducida a una alcoba de palacio muy lujosa en cuanto a pinturas y jarrones pero estaba muy poco amueblada. En el centro había un circulo rojo que contenía otros círculos pequeños por toda la circunferencia, y en el interior de cada uno un kanji distinto, pero Rin paró especial atención al centro, había otro circulo paralelo más pequeño que contenía un kanji con la palabra muerte.

– "_¿Por qué hay la palabra muerte escrita en el centro?" _- Preguntó.

– "_Si fallas la prueba, eso es lo que te pasará." _- Le aclaró el inu de pelo corto gris azulado. _- "¿Es un problema para ti?"_

Rin realmente no quería morir pero el mismo hecho de hacerlo para demostrar que amaba a su señor no le importaba, es más le dio valor para entrar voluntariamente al interior del círculo.

– "_Oye ¿se puede saber quien te ha dicho que puedes entrar?" _- Le preguntó Shiraga.

– "_Um, no se supone que es para mí este círculo."_

– "_Sí, evidentemente pero la ceremonia todavía no ha terminado." _- Shiraga la agarró y la arrojó al suelo. - _"Ya te avisaré cuando sea el momento."_

Rin soltó un bufido.

_Humana impaciente. _Pensó Shiraga.

Sesshoumaru se fue a uno de los pueblos vacíos que el sabueso atacó para buscar algún kimono aceptable para las mujeres que ahora lo acompañaban. No le gustaba la forma que tenía Kagome de pedir las cosas pero si reconocía que tenía razón al pedirle nueva ropa, dado que el ropaje que últimamente solía vestir era el de una sacerdotisa, y aunque fuera una, intuía por las veces que la había visto que no era de su gusto, y tampoco del suyo.

_Seguro que le recuerda a esa miko de la que antes Inuyasha estaba enamorado, o bien hecha de menos aquél ropaje tan extraño que llevaba entonces. Ummm, Las dos cosas seguro. Pero aún esto la culpa es del idiota de mi hermano ¡que le cuesta darle un ropaje digno a su pareja!_

Una luz roja quemó el aire por el que caminaba, pero Sesshoumaru escapó a tiempo del peligro. Cuando se disipó la luz el suelo estaba agrietado y viejo como si los años hubieran pasado en un momento.

– "_¡No me esperaba menos del portador de Tenseiga!" _- Soltó el demonio que lo había atacado.

Era otro demonio inu, éste era igual de moreno que la forma humana del sabueso infernal de antes, pero disponía de los rasgos propios de los de su raza. Su pelo, era azul marino grisáceo y sus ojos eran rojos como los que solía poner él cuando se enfadaba, pero su nuevo adversario estaba calmado o lo aparentaba. Sesshoumaru sin dudarlo desenvainó a Bakusaiga y lo golpeó con su fuerza.

– "_¡Buen intento chico pero has fallado! ¡Ahora déjame enseñarte lo que mi Akai Kosen puede hacer!"_

Su contrincante desenvainó su espada y empezó a arremeter contra la suya. Sesshoumaru tuvo que desprenderse de los kimonos y arrastró a la bestia lejos de ellos.

– "_¡Tanto cuidado para esos trapos! ¿Son para aquella chica humana, Rin no?"_

– "_¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir su nombre!"_

Sesshoumaru estaba fuera de las casillas y invocó todo el poder que Bakusaiga pudo lanzar contra su oponente, pero la espada de su oponente también lanzó el suyo y ambas colisionaron generando una gran explosión que captó toda la atención de su grupo que se dirigió sin remedió al lugar.

Cuando llegaron Sesshoumaru estaba solo y mal herido en su brazo sano colgaba dos kimonos de alta calidad que lanzó a la joven miko.

– "_Tened poneos esto. El rosa es para Kagome y el granate es para Kaede."_

– "_¡Sesshoumaru quien te ha hecho esto, contesta!"_ - Inuyasha gritó.

_Lo que me faltaba, una bronca del gruñón de Inuyasha._

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru sus heridas parecen graves. Déjenos tratarlas antes de partir." - _Comentó Kaede.

– "_No hace falta." _- Fue la respuesta del inu daiyoukai.

– "_Grrrr. ¡Que no hace falta si estas hecho trizas!" _- Volvió a gritar su hermanastro.

– "_¡Estoy bien! ¡Deja de gritar de una jodida vez no estoy sordo!" - _Gritó esta vez su hermano.

El grito de Sesshoumaru los volvió a sorprender, no era conocido por tener buen carácter pero no solía alzar la voz, al menos no para comentar su malestar.

– "_Kagome creo que por estas zonas crecen también las hierbas curativas que solemos emplear, quizá sería buena idea ir por unas cuantas." - _sugirió la anciana del grupo.

– "_¡Les he dicho que se pongan los kimonos!" - _Volvió a gritar su hermano.

_¿Que le pasa? No actúa como siempre, este enemigo ¿lo conoce? _Se preguntaba Inuyasha.

– "_Sesshoumaru cuñado. Deja de actuar como si no necesitaras nuestra ayuda. Nos pondremos los kimonos, de acuerdo." - _Sesshoumaru bajó la vista. _- "Después de curar tus heridas."_

– "_Sobre las hierbas, yo tengo algo que podría ir bien." -_Kohaku sacó una concha de su traje de exterminador y se lo entrego a Kagome. _- "Es un remedio que va muy bien contra las heridas de combate, hace muchas generaciones de exterminadores que se ha ido traspasando."_

– "_¡Estupendo! Muchas gracias Kohaku." - _Le agradeció Kagome.

– "_Ni en sueños se te ocurra aplicarme esa cosa." - _Le advirtió su cuñado.

– "_Es por tu bien. Va haz el favor de dejarte curar. Inuyasha va sostenlo mientras le aplicó la pomada" - _Inuyasha mira escéptico a Kagome luego a Sesshoumaru y vuelve a mirar a su mujer. _- "¡Va que es para hoy!"_

No tuvo más remedio que obedecerla.

– "_¡Inuyasha ni se te ocurra ir contra mí!" - _Ya le había agarrado la cintura._- "¡En serio!"_

– "_Estate quieto." _- Le pedía Kagome.

– "_¡He dicho que no necesito ninguna mierda humana!"_

– "_CUÑADO"_

Ahora inmovilizado Kagome lo tuvo más fácil para curar superficialmente sus heridas.

Shiraga estaba concentrando su energía sobre sí mismo cuando llegó a un nivel aceptable la empujó toda al círculo del suelo y menciono unas palabras en un idioma que Rin no entendía. Luego de finalizar esto miró a la chica y con un gesto con su cabeza le ordenó que ahora era el momento de entrar dentro de él.

Rin entró dentro del círculo y justo se colocó sobre el kanji cuya palabra era muerte. En un segundo una intensa energía fluyó en ella y permaneció entre el suelo y el techo a forma de barrera.

La prueba había comenzado.

_P. S. - El siguiente episodio se titulará El círculo de sangre. Espero tener algún gaj o momento divertido, pero no sé si estoy muy inspirada para ello, así que no prometo nada. Bueno ya se verá. Os espero. Y no seáis remolones, dejad algún comentario._


	30. El círculo de sangre

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha y cía son de Rumiko Takahashi. **

_Nota: Hola __chics__ siento la tardanza por este capítulo. Aprovecho la ocasión para saludar especialmente a Miara, Riza Paola, Silk Maid y Makikita-Chan._

_Bueno he aquí el misterio de la prueba de Rin, espero que les guste y no olviden de dejar su opinión, claro :P._

**El círculo de sangre**

La barrera mágica del círculo era una pantalla de color rojo que iba desde la línea circular del suelo hasta su proyección al techo, sin dejar ni un hueco donde se pudiera colar nada ni la luz ni la energía de cualquier ser. Sólo era ella y el hechizo creado para ella.

Rin, al principio, sintió como si algo le quitara el aire, el vacío hermético era el causante, luego su cuerpo en vez de doblarse, por la escasez de aire, se estiraba de forma tal que le hizo crujir todos los huesos. Luego perdió la conciencia.

En el mundo real, Rin estaba estirada en el aire, con los ojos cerrados, al menos su cuerpo estaba allí conservado, su alma sin embargo no estaba. Se había ido a un lugar extraño, un lugar donde los muertos viven, donde la raya entre lo divino y lo malvado se cruza, un lugar de frontera entre el mundo espiritual humano y el mundo espiritual demoníaco.

– "_¿Donde estoy?" _- La voz de Rin era distorsionada, ella misma se percató del cambió. Se miró sus manos y pudo ver una luz en ellas, una luz blanca espiritual, algo sagrado para cualquier humano pero algo desalentador para ella. - _"Estoy muerta, vaya." _- Con algo de decepción se cayó de rodillas al suelo o pantalla que la sostenía. - _"He fallado la prueba, no podré estar con Sesshoumaru."_

– "_¿Rin?" _

Oyó unas voces familiares cerca, pero eran unas voces que hacía años que no oía, y que ahora le parecían extrañas. Giró su rostro en dirección al eco de las mismas y halló a toda su familia: sus padres, sus dos hermanos y su hermana mayores. Todos ellos en la misma edad en qué murieron. Pronto Rin fue abrazada por todos ellos.

– "_Oh, cielos, me alegro de tenerte aquí con nosotros. Aunque esperaba no tener que hacerlo por mucho tiempo." _- Su madre lloró.

– "_Al parecer has crecido mucho hermanita, ¡pero no te creas que por eso eres mayor que yo!" _- le recriminó su hermana quien al morir tenía ocho años, la misma edad que Rin al ser mordida por los lobos.

– "_¡Eso mismo digo yo!" _- Secundó su hermano medio de diez años.

– "_Bueno al menos no tiene más edad que yo." _- Bromeó el mayor de trece años.

– "_Ya está bien. No atosiguéis más a vuestra hermana. Sobre todo tú, Masato. La verdad creo que ella es mayor que tú." _- Hace referencia a su estatura.

– "_¡Papá que soy el mayor!"_

Rin volvió a sentirse feliz de nuevo, ya no le apenaba nada.

_En el mundo humano_

Sesshoumaru fue curado, a mala gana, por su cuñada Kagome y protegido por Inuyasha. Kaede y Kohaku se habían marchado por más hierbas con los animales y sólo estaban ellos tres.

– "_¡Agh!" _- Inuyasha se rascaba los pelos con sus garras.- _"¡No lo entiendo!"_

Los dos miraron hacía el quejica de turno con curiosidad y preguntaron al mismo tiempo, como aquél que no quiere la cosa:

– "_¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"_

Sesshoumaru y Kagome se miraron con complicidad mientras Inuyasha parpadeaba más seguido, ambos esperaban su respuesta.

– "_¡¿Porqué tenemos que ir a palacio justo ahora? Myouga dijo que volvería de aquí a unos días ¿no crees que sería más rápido si fuéramos a ver a Totosai en vez de a tu madre?"_

– "_Umm, es verdad Totosai es el herrero de ambas espadas Tetsusaiga y Tenseiga. Él sabe mejor que nadie el secreto tras ellas."_

– "_Eso es ridículo." _- Dijó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¿Porqué?" _- Preguntó Kagome algo curiosa.

– "_Acaso piensas que Totosai va a decirme a mí Sesshoumaru, la naturaleza de Tenseiga que con tanto esfuerzo se forzó a callar durante siglos, sólo por qué ahora vaya acompañado del inútil de Inuyasha."_

– "_¡Hey a quién llamas inútil!" _- Inuyasha refunfuñó.

– "_Eso si no contamos el hecho, de qué madre es quien verdaderamente conoce las aplicaciones de Tenseiga y no el viejo."_

– "_¡JA! ¡Esa si es buena! ¿Sí es así porqué no la fuiste a ver el mismo día en qué se te entrego la espada?"_ - Preguntó su hermanastro.

– "_Umm"_

– "_Yo te diré porqué. Por qué tú no aguantas el carácter de ella ¿verdad?" _- Sesshoumaru con sus poderes telequinéticos le lanzó una roca para acallarlo. - _"Aaaa" _- Inuyasha bajó una roca debe estar muy incomodo.

_Al parecer Sesshoumaru respeta mucho a su madre, y siempre que habló de su padre siempre lo hizo en su honor _(Kagome recordó entonces frases como_ "¡Tú hanyou como te atreves a profanar la tumba de mi padre_!" pero también hechos como desprenderse de Tenseiga en el Meido al que había arrojado Inuyasha)_ Vale quizá lo respete pero no creo lo aprecie, y al parecer a su hermano tampoco. Kagome echó una mirada a los dos que se estaban tirando del pelo como colegialas._

– "_Sesshoumaru Inuyasha no me obliguéis a decíroslo." - _Advirtió Kagome, al hacerlo los dos volvieron a sus puestos._- "Buenos perros." - _Ahora los dos miraban con caras de fastidio.

_Ji, ji. Son como niños. _Pensó feliz ella.

_De vuelta a la frontera del otro mundo_

En algún lugar del mundo espiritual demoníaco, un demonio inu notó el hechizo que lo llamaba, un hechizo de sangre, ese demonio era Inu no Taisho.

_¿Un hechizo de sangre? ¿Acaso mi primera esposa ¡se ha atrevido a probar la lealtad de Inuyasha! Pero de ser el caso ¿porqué noto la energía de mi sobrino en vez de la suya? ¡No será que ni se ha molestado en hacer ella misma la prueba!_

Preocupado e indignado fue veloz al lugar que lo llamaba. Allí vio una bonita escena familiar humana y eso lo dejó en duda.

El padre de Rin después de bromear un poco más sobre el reencuentro con su hija, vio una figura extraña en el lugar, la figura de un hombre con una armadura, al parecer un guerrero que se escondía en la niebla.

– "_Señor muéstrese por favor" _- Le pidió el padre.

Inu no Taisho accedió a la petición del hombre y se mostró ante la familia recién unida. Rin al verlo, recordó al instante todo lo que la llevó al lugar y tuvo la esperanza de qué no había fallado la prueba aún.

_Quizá si consigo la aprobación del padre del señor Sesshoumaru pueda estar con él. Sí debe ser eso._

– "_Señor Inu no Taisho es un honor para mí conocerlo en persona." - _Rin hizo una reverencia al ex-general.

– "_Rin ¿de qué conoces a este demonio?" _- En la voz de su madre notó el miedo.

– "_Tranquila mamá es el padre de mi prometido el señor Sesshoumaru."_

Ahora todos ellos sin excepción se sorprendieron. Su madre se desmayó en el acto, su padre se mordió las uñas (algo que solía hacer cuando estaba vivo para aliviar el estrés), sus hermanos atendieron a su madre y el padre de Sesshoumaru puso los mismos ojos que éste al verlo cuando derrotaron su otra espada Souunga.

– "_Va jovencita, dejate de bromas. Tu padre ya está bastante muerto para que lo vuelvas a matar." _- Logró superar su estrés.

– "_Que no papá que no es una broma. Sesshoumaru y yo nos prometimos hace ya dos meses, creo. E incluso acordamos una fecha aproximada para nuestra boda." _- Llegó a sonreír la chica.

– "_¡Ooooh! Pobre Rin, engañada por los demonios ¡no me extraña que esté muerta!" _- dijo su hermano medio.

– "_¡Yo no estoy muerta! Estoy haciendo una prueba sobre algo de sangre, que me permitirá estar de una vez con todas con mi señor Sesshoumaru."_ - Aclaró la hermana.

– "_¡Pero burra no ves que eso fue un engaño de algún demonio!" _- Le recriminó su hermano mayor.

– "_¡Sí estás aquí es que estás muerta al igual que nosotros!" _- Lloró su hermana.

Inu no Taisho ya no pudo permanecer al margen entendió ahora el motivo de su esposa al usar a Shiraga para el efecto, pues si hubiese sido ella quien hubiera lanzado el hechizo había una posibilidad que él no acudiese al encuentro, por lo que dedujo que las palabras de la chica humana eran ciertas por raras que estás sonaran. De Inuyasha lo esperaba que escogiese una pareja humana pues parte de él lo era, pero descubrir que finalmente su primogénito heredó, lo que para todos los inus era su extrañeza, lo reconfortó de alguna forma pues imaginaba ahora que llegó a ser un gran demonio como él y qué como tal ya no se comportaría de forma tan cruel con todos. Pero había algo que lo inquietaba, era cierto que se preocupaba también por él y que sabía que sería su primer hijo quien cambiará las cosas en su reino demoníaco pues notaba que sería más fuerte que nadie. No obstante, la chica cuyo nombre es Rin, a la que al parecer ha escogido como pareja, tiene algo de extraño.

– "_Señorita Rin ¿usted ama a mi hijo Sesshoumaru?"_

– "_Por supuesto que sí."_

Ambos padres pensaron sobre ello.

– "_Mi pequeña Rin. Usted no se casará con ese demonio, su padre no está de acuerdo. Yo deseo que lo haga con un humano, en el supuesto caso de qué Rin no esté muerta."_

– "_Yo Inu no Taisho le doy parte de la razón. Usted es aún una humana muy joven para saber lo que es un compromiso de tal magnitud."_

– "_En ese caso si ella esta aquí por alguna prueba de un demonio le ruego, que la devuelva sana a su mundo para que ella pueda disfrutar de una vida plena en un hogar digno y humano."_

– "_No es tan sencillo, si estuviera en mi mano lo haría pero requiere de nuestra plena colaboración y algo más." _- Miró a Rin.

Su madre comenzó a despertar justo en el momento del comentario de Inu no Taisho sobre su hija Rin. Sus hermanos la ayudaron a levantarse. Rin como era de esperar gritó en contra.

– "_¡No me pueden hacer esto! ¡Ustedes dos estuvieron muertos mientras todo esto se organizaba! ¡No estuvieron para ninguno de nosotros y sobrevivimos solos!¡Papa yo amo a Sesshoumaru, él fue el único que me devolvió la vida sin él yo nunca habría descubierto la felicidad! Él es mi sueño hecho realidad."_ -Rin recibió una bofetada de su padre.

– "_¡Harás lo que tu padre diga!" _- Ahora arrepentido de haberla pegado.- "_Hija mía, entiéndeme eres la única de nuestra familia que tiene una posibilidad en este mundo y no queremos que la desperdicies con ese demonio. Piensa que llegará un día en qué envejecerás y él no te querrá, o bien morirás antes de ello por la clase de vida que los demonios hacen."_

– "_¡No eso no es cierto, no lo haré!" _- Volvió a recibir otra bofetada de él.

– "_Esposo mió."_ - Su madre dijo.

– "_¡¿Cómo osas contradecir a tu padre quien te has creído?"_ - Volvió a golpearla.

_Esa chica, Rin, es muy parecida al carácter testarudo de mi hijo Sesshoumaru. Seguro que es por eso que él no se quejó por su compromiso pero por lo que deduzco él no ha tenido nadie en contra para impedir su unión o ganar su derecho. Es más ella tampoco no es obediente._

– "_¡Cariño, por favor haz caso a tu padre!" - _Gritó su madre.

_Ni hablar ¡es mi vida y la pienso pasar con él, mi señor Sesshoumaru! Ante ese pensamiento _Rin sonreía y su padre no tuvo otra que volver a golpearla para que volviera a entrar en sí, pero no lo consiguió e iba a volverlo a hacer cuando él fue parado por Inu no Taisho.

– "_Esa no es forma de convencer a su hija."_

_En el mundo humano_

Kaede y Kohaku estaban de vuelta, ellos aterrizaron donde sus otros compañeros de viaje aguardaban. Kaede entonces bajó de Ah-Un con cuidado y sacó de la silla una bolsa de hierbas.

– "_He traído unas cuantas hierbas que le irán bien para sus heridas señor Sesshoumaru." _- dijo Kaede.

Sesshoumaru estaba con la mirada perdida en los cielos algo dentro de él no iba bien, de golpe notó un fuerte dolor en el corazón que hizo que lo intentará sostener con su mano derecha y se levantó.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru no deberías moverte! ¡Aún no estás curado!"_ - Intentaba razonar con él su hermano.

– "_Pónganse los kimonos. Nos vamos."_

– "_Sesshoumaru todavía no es momento para..." _- Kagome fue callada por su fría mirada.

– "_Bien quédense aquí."_

– "_¡No! Está bien nos pondremos los kimonos, vamos Kaede." _

Ambas se retiraron a cambiarse de ropa.


	31. Convicción

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Sabían Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. **

_Nota: Hola chicas y chicos siento la tardanza bueno no tanto como ustedes. La verdad no tengo excusas o sí, últimamente estoy perra XD._

_Kekkai == barrera_

_Shouki == Miasma veneno demoníaco._

**Convicción**

El ex-general canino sostenía la mano del padre de Rin, el hombre de la cuál le miró con sentimientos entremezclados entre la ira y el temor. Hasta que el primer sentimiento ganó frente al segundo, pues él estaba muerto que le iba a pasar más.

– "_¡Usted no tiene derecho a interferir en nuestra disputa!"_

– "_Rin puede que no sea mi hija, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados si estoy en frente de alguien que abusa de otro ser por razones puramente egoístas."_

_El padre de Sesshoumaru ¿me está defendiendo? ¿no había dicho que le daba la razón a mi padre?_

Rin no entendía el comportamiento de Inu no Taisho.

– "_¡¿Es egoísmo que un padre quiera lo mejor para su hija?" _

– "_¡Lo es sí va en contra de su voluntad! ¡Los hijos han de saber elegir su destino y aceptar las responsabilidades de sus acciones!¡No importa cuánto erren! Llegará un día en qué aprenderán."_

El padre dejó de forcejear e Inu no Taisho ya no tuvo la necesidad de seguir sosteniendo su mano. La madre de Rin corrió hacia su esposo y lo abrazó.

– "_Rin, usted es diferente a los estándares humanos. No es obediente a su cabeza de familia quien aunque muerto, usted lo debe respetar." _- Agregó Inu no Taisho.

– "_¡Pero señor Inu no Taisho usted mismo acaba de decir que los hijos han escoger lo que quieren! ¡Acaso yo no tengo ese derecho!" _- Gritó exhausta la chica. Su familia estaba colorada de vergüenza.

– "_¡Rin pero que boca tienes! ¡Usted no es un hombre! ¡Usted es mujer! Y como tal debería honrar los deseos de su padre." _- Objetó su madre. Y viendo la oportunidad agregó: - _"Rin, ¿acaso no accede a los deseos de su demonio prometido?"_

– "_Ummm" _- _Sesshoumaru siempre me dejó hacer todo cuanto quisiera, exceptuando las veces en las que debía quedarme en un lugar seguro. Y la vez en la que me dejó a cargo de Kaede. _Recordó Rin.

– "_¡Ay!" _- Suspiró la madre. _- "Tanto le cuesta hacer lo que le pide su padre."_

– "_Mamá, lo que me pide padre me obliga a renunciar a lo que más amo en vida." _- Pensándolo unos minutos más al ver que no había respuesta. - _"Pero supongo que lo he de honrar de alguna manera."_ - Los presentes se relajaron.

– "_¿Y bien deseas volver a la vida?" _-Preguntó Inu no Taisho.

– "_No, creo que me quedaré aquí con ellos."_

La respuesta no sentó nada bien a su familia humana ni tampoco a su futuro padre en ley.

La madre de Sesshoumaru estaba sentada en el trono, de tan aburrida que estaba jugaba con una de sus coletas y miraba las puntas de su cabello, cuando los guardias se apartaron para dar paso al príncipe y sus acompañantes. Para cuando llegaron a verla ella no les prestó la más mínima mirada de interés y en la misma pose de aburrimiento, se dirigió a su hijo.

– "_Ah Sesshoumaru eres tú. Veo que los modales no siguen siendo tu fuerte." _- Entonces como si no se hubiera percatado antes. - _"Oh vaya si traes visita." _- Echó un ojo a los visitantes y se levantó.- _"La vieja del pueblo y la impertinente, al menos sus trajes no son tan molestos, tu hermano ¡sí que eres buen chico!"_

– "_Feh."_ - Bufó Inuyasha.

_Por lo que veo no quiere aparentar cortesía alguna. _Cayó en la cuenta Kaede.

_¡Impertinente yo! ¡Que se ha creído! ¡Yo soy muy buena persona! Haber tranquilizate Kagome. Respira hondo, uno, dos, uno, dos. _

– "_¿Chico tú de vuelta por aquí?" _- Se percató de Kohaku.

– "_¿EH?" _- Dejaron sonar Kaede, Kagome e Inuyasha. Kirara se limitó a un maullido.

– "_Ejem. Bueno yo estoy acompañando al señor Sesshoumaru en la búsqueda de un sabueso del infierno que ronda en el mundo humano."_

– "_Oh. Entiendo." - _Y mirando a Sesshoumaru. - _"No veo al pequeño youkai ¿ya lo mataste?"_

– "_Madre no tengo tiempo para tonterías." _- Dijo esto con los ojos cerrados y medio cerrando sus ojos le preguntó: - _"¿Donde está Rin?"_

– "_¡Oh vaya! Siempre detrás de la chica humana, yo que por una vez me había hecho ilusiones de qué venías a verme a mí. Está claro que tu querida madre, ocupa un lugar muy pequeño en tu corazón. "_

– "_¿Qué le has hecho?" _- Empezaba a enfurecerse.

– "_Tranquilo chico, tu querida madre no ha lastimado en absoluto tu preciada Rin." _- Esto no apaciguó a Sesshoumaru quien se le escapó un gruñido que dejó con los ojos abiertos a sus acompañantes. - _"¿A qué vienen esos gruñidos?¿no ves que asustás a tus amigos? Qué poco cortés que eres."_

_Ella no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo de cortesía que uno pueda tomar. _Concluyó mentalmente Kaede.

_De tal palo, tal astilla. _Concluyó mentalmente Kagome_._

– "_Ellos no son precisamente mis amigos."_

– "_¡Sesshoumaru después de todo lo que hemos pasado sigues así!" _- Lo amonestó Kagome, quien recibió sólo un giro de cabeza por su parte.

– "_Ought. Sea lo que sea. Rin está haciendo la prueba del círculo de sangre, pronto..." _- Sesshoumaru salió disparado al interior del palacio donde notaba la energía demoníaca de Shiraga. - _"¡Desde luego no tiene modales!" _- La madre de Sesshoumaru agarraba su Meido Seiki con sus dos manos.

Kohaku iba a ir tras él cuando se lo impidió los guardias que la gran Dama inu había llamado.

– "_¿Qué?"_

– "_Chico que hayas vuelto de visita, no quiere decir que tengas permiso para pasearte por mi palacio. Ah, y eso también va por vosotros." - _Se refería a Inuyasha y su grupo que querían socorrer al exterminador.

Sesshoumaru entró en la alcoba destinada a la prueba de Rin, y encontró a Shiraga vigilando el estado del cuerpo de Rin. Él notó la presencia de Sesshoumaru cuando llegó al reino y estaba preparado para todo lo que pudiera pasar. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta, fue que en el tiempo que había pasado en el mundo humano, Sesshoumaru se había vuelto más veloz de lo que fue una vez, y él había recibido un buen puñetazo que destrozo parte del palacio.

El ruido y la visión del humo de los destrozos fue sentido por su madre, quien como si no le importará dijo:

– "_Siempre que viene mi preciado hijo, tiene que hacerse notar."_

– "_¡¿No va a hacer nada mientras el desgraciado de Sesshoumaru se cargá su palacio?" _- Le preguntó Inuyasha.

– "_¡Inuyasha! Deberíamos ser más corteses con ella, y sobre todo cuando hables de su hijo, ya que estamos en el mundo de los demonios." _- Le sugirió Kaede.

– "_¡¿Yo? Pero si he sido cortés."_

– "_No, no lo has sido." _- Le recordó Kagome.

– "_No te preocupes, chico. El tonto de mi hijo siempre ha sido un cabeza dura, por mucho que le expliques como son las cosas no atenderá a razones."_

– "_Tienes razón." _- Asintió también con la cabeza el hanyou. - _"Se nota que es su madre."_

– "_Sí ya. ¡Pero se parece más a su padre!"_

Los nuevos inquilinos y los guardias se acallaron algo les avisaba que no era conveniente intervenir. El hanyou no lo hizo por sentido común mas bien porqué desconocía como era su padre.

En la habitación de la prueba de Rin, Sesshoumaru se acercó a la kekkai* que protegía el cuerpo de su prometida, y notó que su pulso se debilitaba, lo que quería decir que no superaría la prueba. El gran demonio Inu recordó el día que perdió a Rin y volvió a culparse de su suerte. Hasta el momento, todas las mujeres quienes se habían declarado a él acabaron muertas, y ahora con su prometida iba a volver a pasar. Entonces recordó.

_Flashback manga de Rumiko Takahashi nº 374_

Kagura estaba sola en un campo de flores silvestres cuando Sesshoumaru la encontró.

– "_Vine siguiendo la esencia del shouki* de Naraku."_

– "_Jeh. Estarás decepcionado, Naraku no está aquí."_

– "_Sabía que eras tú."_

– "_Ya veo.."_

_Tenseiga no puede salvarla..._

– "_Estás a punto de..."_

– "_Sí, y así ya está bien."_

_Fin del flashback_

_¡No permitiré que algo así me vuelva a pasar!_

Sesshoumaru ignorando los riesgos tanto para él como para ella, decidió entrar dentro del círculo abriéndose paso con su poder.

En la recepción del palacio inu su madre notó la rotura del hechizo y en lugar de la energía de su sobrino notó la de su hijo.

– "_De acuerdo, acompáñenme."_

Ella pensó que nadie se había percatado de su miedo pero como muchos demonios hacen subestimó el olfato de su hijastro, quien lo notó.

– "_Sesshoumaru está en peligro ¿verdad?" _- Preguntó el hanyou.

– "..." - No obtuvo respuestas de la dama.

_Sí Sesshoumaru salió disparado eso quiere decir que ¡Rin está en peligro! _Razonó Kohaku_._

– "_No os preocupéis, pronto lo sabréis." - _Fue lo que logró decir.

Sesshoumaru abrazó el cuerpo de Rin en el mundo real.

_Rin ¡No te dejaré sola!_

Pronunció de nuevo el hechizo de sangre que horas antes hizo Shiraga. Y en el círculo notó como su alma era desprendida de su cuerpo y dirigida al sitio donde Rin se hallaba.

_Un poco antes de su llegada en el mundo espiritual_

Rin sentenció que prefería quedarse ahí que volver a una vida sin Sesshoumaru.

– "_Rin somos tu familia y te pedimos poco cuando vivías ahora que estamos muertos sólo te pedimos que vivas bien." _- Dijo su padre.

– "_Si eso fuera cierto aceptarías el hecho de qué amo a Sesshoumaru y nada en este mundo puede cambiarlo."_

– "_¿Estás seguro de ello?"_ - Preguntó Inu no Taisho.

– "_Por supuesto, Rin lo ama incondicionalmente." _- Dijo la joven.

– "_Rin usted no conoce a mi hijo Sesshoumaru." _

– "_¡Se equivoca lo conozco mejor que nadie!"_

– "_Entonces dígame como es." _- Sugirió el padre de su señor.

– "_Él es amable, fuerte y sincero."_

– "_Feh. Rin. Sesshoumaru ha matado por placer a muchos demonios y humanos que se encontraron en su paso, no sólo eso sino su búsqueda por el poder le ha llevado a una obsesión de creerse un dios y, lo más grave, a una soledad absoluta. Crees que porqué hayas viajado con él un tiempo ¿él cambiará de hábitos? Puede que al principio lo haga por usted pero estoy seguro de qué en cuanto usted muera de vejez o por otra circunstancia, él volverá a ser como antes. ¿Cree que puede vivir con él sabiendo lo que puede hacer a otros cuando no esté presente? ¿No cree que usted se merece a alguien mejor que él?"_

Sesshoumaru había llegado justo para escuchar en silencio la conversación.

– "_¡No me importa! ¡Yo ya sé que al señor Sesshoumaru se le teme por su frialdad! Y le aseguró que cuando viajaba con él, él no fingía ser otra persona de la que es en realidad. Por eso me enamoré y decidí estar para siempre a su lado. Y sí soy humana y por ello sé que moriré un día u otro, pero ¡prefiero morir a manos de un demonio que de un humano!"_

– "_¡No digas tonterías!" _- Le pegó su madre. - _"¡No sé que te ha pasado pero las personas no dañan a las personas!"_

Sesshoumaru ya iba a intervenir pero Rin luchó contra su propia madre.

– " _No mamá, te equivocas. ¿Ya no recuerdas quien os mató?" _- Una de las cosas que aprendió Rin de su prometido fue a enfrentarse fríamente con su adversario sea quien fuese.

– "_Rin ¿no sé a que te refieres?" _- Quiso que su hija no le diera importancia al asunto. De hecho la madre desconocía que Rin vio como su familia fue asesinada por unos bandidos, ella creía que estaba jugando en el río como a veces hacía y que por eso se salvó. Pero ella estaba escondida bajo el suelo de la casa.

– "_Mamá aquél día estaba bajo la casa y pude ver como los bandidos os mataban a todos."_

– "_¡Pero que nos hayas visto morir por esos ladrones no implica que todos los hombres sean malos!" _- Argumentó el hermano mayor.

– "_Luego de qué moristeis me acogieron en un pueblo humano y cómo habéis estado haciendo ellos me golpeaban cada vez que tenían una oportunidad, y cómo vosotros siempre lo justificaban. Hasta que un día conocí al señor Sesshoumaru..."_

Rin les cuenta la historia de cómo lo conoció, su versión de la primera vez que murió, las aventuras que tuvo en compañía de Jaken y su señor, y la derrota de Naraku.

– "_Ya veo. Mi hijo no ha reparado en protegerte muy bien, te ha dejado expuesta a mil peligros innecesarios y luego no ha permitido formarse como persona." _- Concluyó Inu no Taisho.

– "_Le doy la razón señor demonio. Rin no conoce lo que es la gentileza humana, es lógico que no sepa diferenciar el amor de la amistad." _- Recapituló el padre de Rin.

– "_¡Se equivocan!" _- Sesshoumaru salió de su escondite y Rin se apresuró a abrazarle como su madre hizo con su padre no hace mucho. A Inu no Taisho se le pusieron los ojos como platos de nuevo.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿has vuelto por mí?" _- Preguntó Rin mientras lo miraba y abrazaba él bajó la vista y le dijo:

– "_A caso lo dudabas."_

La joven pareja y el padre del chico recién llegado no prestaron atención a la conversación superficial que tenían los humanos sobre Sesshoumaru. Es más Inu no Taisho ahora estaba en los mismos zapatos que el padre de Rin, ahora veía que su primer hijo había llegado al mundo espiritual a través del hechizo lo que significaba que moriría si la prueba fallase y tenía todos los números para ello. Debido a qué los padres de Rin se opondrían ferozmente a su unión.

– "_Sesshoumaru. Así que llevabas algún tiempo escuchando. Bien hijo mío, explicame ¿qué tiene de especial esa humana que no tenga cualquier otro demonio hembra? Acaso ¿ya no recuerdas por qué querías ir contra tu padre? ¿No decías que los humanos eran débiles y patéticos?"_

– "_Padre, yo a usted no le debo explicación alguna."_

– "_¡¿Cómo dices?"_

– "_Al parecer el señor demonio también tiene dificultades con su hijo." _- Señaló la madre de Rin a lo que su familia asintió con la cabeza.

– "_Ya lo has oído no me lo hagas repetir."_

– "_Sesshoumaru" _- Rin susurró pero no lo dejó ir.

– "_Umm. Sesshoumaru ¿es esta la muerte que deseas?"_

– "_No padre yo no moriré."_

– "_¡No seas tan crédulo sino pasas la prueba te quedarás aquí con nosotros eternamente!"_

Justó en ese momento una fuerza potente, cuyo origen era el collar de Sesshoumaru, arrastró las almas de Rin y Sesshoumaru a sus cuerpos.

_Padre, yo no moriré por qué no estoy solo._


	32. El palacio youkai

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo la imito algo :P.**

_Nota: Hola ¿Cómo estamos? Bueno yo me he levantado hoy como nueva y he escrito este capítulo de buen humor. Bueno no sé si lo consideraréis así pero bueno ya me avisarán ;). _

_Oni == ogro – demonio_

_Youkai == espectro, fantasma - demonio_

_**El palacio youkai**_

La madre de Sesshoumaru guió a los visitantes que trajo su hijo por los pasillos de su palacio, los cuales eran ostentosos pues eran amplios con varios sofás cada pocos metros y una hermosa decoración junto a la gran luminosidad del mismo que le daba un toque casi mágico y acogedor, sino fuera también por la presencia de un youkai criado cada pocos metros.

_Parece como si diéramos vueltas alrededor del mismo lugar. _Pensó Kagome.

_¡Oh! La primera vez que vine ya me pareció que era un sitio muy lujoso ¡pero nunca imaginé esto! ¡Es una casa enorme! _Pensó Kohaku.

_Con tanto lujo y ostentación que veo no sé si Rin querrá volver a nuestra humilde choza. Mmmm, ésos sofás se ven muy cómodos. _Se le iluminaron los ojos a Kaede.

…. Pensó Inuyasha.

El hanyou pronto olió algo que le llamó la atención y se fue tras el olor dulce y asado de una pata de oni reptiliano. Por lo visto una de las criadas transportaba una bandeja, cuyo contenido era la comida que Shiraga demandó, cuando fue envestida por el hanyou quien rápidamente se sirvió él mismo sin atender el ruido de la bandeja de plata ni de los gritos de sus compañeros.

– "_¡Inuyasha! SIÉNTATE." _- El pobre perro quedó tendido en el suelo con la pata del oni entre los dientes.- _"¡¿Por una vez comportate estamos en casa de tu hermano? ¡ay la primera vez que estoy aquí y ya quedo como una grosera!"_

– "_Pem-ro Ka-mmm-gom-me" _

– "_Aaah SIENTATE."_

– "_Chica, no vuelvas a gritar. Me irritas." _- Comentó la gran señora madre de Sesshoumaru. Y continuo con la guía. _- "Montar un escándalo por un simple plato de comida." _

_Aun así ese hechizo parece bastante potente para un inu, bueno un hanyou inu. _Se rectificó la gran Dama.

– "_Lo..Lo siento." _- Kagome jugaba con sus dedos indices.

– "_Kagome, lo ves no pasa nada no sé porqué siempre montas una escena por una nimiedad."_

– "_¿De verdad es esa tu opinión?"_

A Kagome le brillaban los ojos con dos llamas azules, que representaban a dos espíritus cabreados.

– "_No.. que va."_ - Inuyasha se puso sobre un pie y sus dos manos formaban unos cuernos de tres dedos.

Finalmente, llegaron a la alcoba de la prueba. Allí Shiraga los estaba esperando con una inflamación en el pómulo derecho.

– "_Oh pobrecito. Eso debe de doler." _- Dijo la gran dama. Shiraga bajó la vista al suelo. - _"Le tendré que dar un par de azotes a mi hijo." _- Agregó con voz grave. Luego miró el circulo en el que Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban atrapados. - _"El muy tonto, mira que morir atrapado por una humana que no puede salvar."_

– "_¡Qué!" _- Gritó Kagome el resto simplemente se asustaron.

– "_Que chica más molesta." _- Comentó Shiraga mientras se frotaba los oídos.

– "_¡De qué demonios habla Sesshoumaru esta con vida lo oigo!"_ - Dijo Inuyasha.

– "_Puede pero si no supera la prueba del círculo de sangre no podrá volver, y como esa prueba fue específicamente para Rin, fallará."_ - Aseguró su madrastra. Ahora llevándose la mano a sus labios. - _"Tal vez tenga que instruirte para que seas el nuevo heredero."_

– "_¡¿Yo? Está de broma." _- Intentó reír el hanyou pero la gran dama le miró seriamente.

_Un segundo, si Inuyasha lo instruyen quizá fuera más educado pero..._

_Imaginación de Kagome_

Kagome estaba en el palacio pues ahora sería la nueva princesa, ella estaba tumbada en una de las hamacas que había visto. Su esposo se dirigía a ella.

– "_Kagome, mi querida, este Inuyasha está interesado en algo suyo."_

– "..."

De pronto su pareja empieza a morderle su kimono real y sacudir de un lado a otro su cabeza mientras sujeta la ropa con la boca.

_Fin de la imaginación de Kagome_

_Un perro siempre será un perro, pero yo quiero que Inuyasha se comporté como el mío._

– "_¡CUÑADO! ¡Como no vuelvas te vas a enterar!" - _El grito de Kagome activó el hechizo y los trajo de vuelta.

– "_¡Estoy harto de las humanas!" - _Shiraga desenvainó la espada e iba a atacar con su katana cuando Tetsusaiga le paró el paso.

– "_¡No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo!" - Le avisó el hanyou._

Por otro lado la kekkai del hechizó se desintegró y los dos prisioneros soltaron un aliento contenido. Rin y Sesshoumaru se miraron mutuamente con ojos acaramelados. Sesshoumaru posó las dos manos en su rostro, y se inclinó para darle un beso. Por su parte Rin tocó sus orejas, y aunque el daiyoukai no comentó nada notó que la presión sobre su beso disminuyó y hubo un leve ronroneo. Kohaku y Kaede vieron la escena para ambos fue una gran impresión pues esperaban que de alguna manera Rin volviera con ellos, pero entendieron que eso no era su deseo.

– "_Que hijo ¿ya estás feliz?" - _le preguntó su madre.

Dicha pregunta acabó con la magia del beso y con la pareja de vuelta a la realidad.

"_Eso deja de coquetear con tu prometida y dime ¿cuándo fue que caíste tan bajo para ser controlado por un hechizo de la miko de tu hermano?" _Le preguntó mentalmente su madre.

"_No es de tu incumbencia madre." _Le reprochó en el mismo medio.

Horas más tarde Rin acompañaba a Kaede y Kagome a sus nuevos aposentos, pues Sesshoumaru hubo explicado los problemas del mundo humano a su madre, quien no parecía muy sorprendida, la que accedió que sus acompañantes humanos se quedarán en su palacio hasta que hallarán el sabueso del infierno entre él y su hermano.

– "_Rin ¿es feliz aquí?" - _Preguntó Kaede.

– "_La verdad, no se está del todo mal pero ahora que Sesshoumaru ha vuelto si me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo."_

– "_¿Qué paso algo entre los dos?" - _Preguntó Kagome quien con la provocación de Shiraga no se percató del beso.

– "_Oh ¡nada de importante!" - _Rió Rin.

_Oh y tanto que pasó algo, sino no estaría tan alegre en este lugar. _Pensó Kagome.

– "_Mirad está es vuestra habitación, ya sé que compartiréis habitación pero la Gran Señora Inu me ha ordenado que os ponga juntas. Lo siento."_

– "_No te preocupes por eso, Rin. Ya sabes que compartimos casa." - _Comentó la joven miko.

– "_Está bien." - _Dijo Rin con una de sus mejores sonrisas. _- "De aquí a una hora volveré por ustedes." - _Ellas la miraron extrañas.- _"Tendréis hambre ¿no?"_

Rin ya se fue de la alcoba de invitados, lo cierto es que en realidad la gran dama no quería tener un par de mikos en su palacio ni un exterminador pero ella la convenció de ello.

En el otro ala del palacio Sesshoumaru acompañaba a Inuyasha, Kohaku y Kirara a sus cuartos. Todos caminaban en silencio, hasta que Sesshoumaru abrió un shoji.

– "_Kohaku esta es la alcoba de invitados, quedate ahí con Kirara."_

– "_De acuerdo señor Sesshoumaru." - _Respondió el joven.

– "_Hey ¿y yo?" - _Preguntó Inuyasha.

– "_Grrr. Ven conmigo." - _Gruñó su hermano.

– "_¡Inuyasha!" _- Dijo Kohaku para llamar su atención. _- "Suerte." - _Y entró dentro de la alcoba.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a estar en silencio, y como al dejar Kohaku el ambiente no mejoró nada en absoluto. Ellos caminaron por otro pasillo, que daba a un patio de piedra el mismo de la practica de orientación de Rin. Allí Sesshoumaru abrió otro shoji, que daba a otro pasillo más.

– "_¡¿Cuántos pasillos más hay aquí?"_

Sesshoumaru no contestó. Continuo a su ritmo sin percatarse.

– "_Esta bien, ya veo que no quieres hablar. Feh"_

Finalmente llegaron a destino. Era un pasillo con dos puertas opuestas decoradas con suma elegancia con flores de Sakura y olas de mar. Sesshoumaru abrió una puerta shoji y entró. Su hermano lo imitó.

– "_Inuyasha" - _Él lo miró_.- "Esta es mi habitación la tuya es la de enfrente."_

Inuyasha olfateo y analizó todo lo que pudo de la habitación de Sesshoumaru. Estaba muy organizada con libros por todas partes, armas pequeñas y relucientes y una gran cama digna para un gran perro pues parecía la mitad de alta que su estatura. Una colleja de su hermanastro le impidió continuar con su escrutinio.

– "_Te he dicho que aquélla es tu alcoba."_

Luego de echar a Inuyasha al pasillo le cerró la puerta de golpe ante las narices.

– "_Mmm. Que carácter."_

Inuyasha entró a su habitación era igual de lujosa que la de su hermano pero en lugar de libros habían toda clase de juguetes para morder, pelotas e incluso algunos huesos de demonios pulidos y sin tocar. Pero lo que más lo atrajo fue la cama quien como un niño pequeño no contuvo la tentación de saltar sobre ella pero resultó que era muy esponjosa y poco elástica, por lo que optó por tumbarse y como suele pasar cuando estás cómodo, se durmió.

Rin ya estaba en el comedor junto con las otras mujeres del palacio, esperando sus platos y a qué aparecieran los señores cosa que ya tardaban.

– "_Sí que tardan." - _Dijo Rin.

– "_Bueno, eso es propio de los hombres hacer esperar a las mujeres por gusto. Así piensan que nos dominan." - _Sentenció la dama youkai.

– "_Eh ¿de verdad?" - _Preguntó Kagome pero no le contestó.

_Uff (suspiró) parece que no le caigo muy bien. _

_Este lugar carece por completo del hombre de la casa. Me pregunto si cuando Sesshoumaru cumpla con su compromiso las cosas cambiaran. _Pensó Kaede.

En la alcoba de Kohaku la puerta se abrió y Sesshoumaru entró por ella.

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru me lo he pensado mucho y deseo ir con usted. A fin de cuentas yo también puedo notar la presencia del sabueso infernal, y..."_

– "_Te quedarás en palacio. Tu arma es del todo ineficaz contra ese ser como ya comprobaste. Ahora bien, no te atrevas a tocar a Rin en mi ausencia, si lo haces te mataré. ¿Entendiste?"_

– "_Sí, señor Sesshoumaru." - _Kohaku bajó la vista y Kirara los miró.

– "_Ves al comedor si tenéis hambre." _- Comentó tras de sí al oír el ruido del estomago del dueño y su mascota.

Ahora le tocaba ir a buscar a Inuyasha en su cuarto no era algo que le agradará pero su madre le avisó que no estaba en el comedor por lo tanto, le tocaba ir a buscarlo.

_¿Porqué madre me manda a mí a buscar a ese inútil? ¡¿No podía habérselo pedido a un criado o al tonto de Shiraga? _Al pronunciar su nombre se acordó de la paliza que recibió del otro inu justo antes de ir al palacio de su madre. _Shiraga va a ser el más molesto de todos. Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo para controlarlo o sino..._

El primo de Sesshoumaru estaba en una de las habitaciones para el servicio que tenía el palacio. Estaba esperando a un criado de confianza para darle una poción muy especial que creía que de una vez por todas haría despertar a su primo de la ilusión del amor humano.

Sesshoumaru ya estaba en el pasillo de las alcobas dedicadas a los dos hijos de Inu no Taisho, en el exterior se oían los ronquidos de Inuyasha. Y cuando entró lo encontró durmiendo a pierna suelta sobre su cama.

_Lógico un simple hanyou no puede resistirse de dormir y roncar como un cerdo._

Sesshoumaru se acercó a él con sigilo y justo en su oído le gritó:

– "_¡DESPIERTA!"_

Inuyasha pegó un bote que lo hizo correr en el aire como si estuviera volando.

_Tonto._

Para cuando se recuperó del susto y descubrió el causante desenvainó Tetsusaiga y se precipitó sobre Sesshoumaru, quien con gracia lo esquivo y acabó de pie en su espalda y su hermano bajo sus pies.

– "_Inuyasha no es que no quiera acabar esta pelea pero nos esperan para cenar, así que ¡comportate!" _- Aprovechó la última ocasión para patearlo y salir de su cuarto.


	33. La cena

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. **

_Nota: Hola chicos/as, siento haber tardado lo suyo en escribir esto. Así que a todos mis incondicionales les pido perdón. _

_Os dejo con este nuevo capítulo y espero que sea de vuestro interés y lo suficientemente bueno para que me perdonen._

_PS - Repito siento de verás la demora. Sobre los nombres del personal de servicio, los nombré para darle un toque más verídico de la historia pero son personajes extra._

Ipso facto == inmediatamente.

Torayoukai == demonios tigre.

Katana == espada.

**La cena**

En el comedor la gran Dama y los invitados aún esperaban a los dos machos inus, príncipes herederos del reino demoníaco y sucesores de Inu no Taisho, todos ellos estaban sentados en un gran cojín duro pero suave que permitía a los comensales estar a la altura de una gran mesa alta de madera pura y con relieves en oro por los cantos, y en la que esperaban que los platos fueran llenados por los criados.

– "_Chico pareces que eres el primero en darse a conocer. ¿Encontraste algún impedimento?"_ - dijo la gran dama.

– "_No señora." _- Respondió mecánicamente Kohaku. La gran dama lo miró interrogante.

– "_Bien en ese caso siéntate." _- La dama hizo un gesto a los criados para que empezaran a servir los platos. Cosa que hicieron ipso facto*.

– "_¿No deberíamos esperar a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha?"_ - Preguntó Kagome.

La Daiyoukai la miró con la misma mirada de una señora mayor miraría a un niño que se orina en la calle.

– "_No viene al caso." _- Le contestó sarcásticamente.

_Vaya hemos estado esperando por ellos y ahora dice que no viene al caso. Ya podríamos haber cenado antes. ¡Me muero de hambre! _Pensó Kagome.

Los criados ya habían servido la cena a todos ellos inclusive los dos platos vacíos que pertenecían a los dos que faltaban por acudir.

Los hermanos iban caminando por el pasillo, Inuyasha seguía de mala gana a Sesshoumaru pues aún estaba enojado por su forma de despertarlo pero no tenía otro remedio si no quería perderse la cena. Estaba hambriento. Por el camino se encontraron a Shiraga que iba en sentido contrario. El primo de ambos los miró arrogante y ellos le devolvieron la mirada.

_Son hijos de su padre ambos con el mismo problema. _Se mofó internamente.

_Shiraga, eh. Bien parece que antes de marcharme me aseguraré de dejarle las cosas claras. _Concluyó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Tú si te acercás a Kagome mientras yo no esté te mato!" _- Lo amenazó el hanyou.

– "_Tranquilo no me interesa esa humana tuya." _- Pasó por el medio de ambos. - _"Ni tampoco la tuya."_

– "_Vamos Inuyasha."_ - Dijo Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Bien canoso!¡Cuando vuelva no quiero ver ni un rasguño en ella!"_

_¡¿Como se atreve a llamarme así? ¡Hanyou del demonio! _

– "_Tú..." _- Shiraga le lanzó un proyectil mágico que fue repelido por el látigo verde de Sesshoumaru.

– "_Por respeto a la sangre que comparto contigo no te mataré. Ahora bien no me tientes a hacerlo."_

Shiraga asintió con la cabeza y se fue como la niebla. Inuyasha gruñó en su ida y aún continuaba tenso cuando su hermano le tiró de la oreja.

– "_He dicho vamos."_

– "_¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Pero deja de tirarme de las orejas bastardo!" _- El hermano menor le rasgó la manga de su kimono y lo soltó.

– "_Uff" _- Inuyasha resopló con enfado, luego se tocó la oreja enrojecida: _- "¡Ay! ¡Sesshoumaru eres un basto!"_

– "_Haber estado más atento."_

_Por esta vez se puede decir que Inuyasha ha actuado como yo haría. ¿Será la sangre de nuestro padre? Ridículo, ha sido sido su obsesión por esa miko. _Recordando las palabras de Shiraga _"Ni tampoco la tuya" _se estremeció. _¡Que tenga una prometida humana no me hace igual que padre! Para empezar yo no soy tan fácil de matar. _

Los invitados vieron la comida en sus platos y se quedaron con inapetencia. Los platos se llenaron con un puré viscoso de color marrón con trozos rojos y blancos de aspecto crudo y con un trozo seco y rugoso de algo de color azul. Rin y la gran dama comenzaron a comer. Kirara después de olfatearlo un poco, subió a la mesa y comenzó a degustarlo, cosa que a Kohaku le motivo a probar un bocado, y al notar que era comestible aunque no muy agradable, comenzó a cenar.

– "_¿Esto es la cena?" _- Dijo con cara de asco la joven miko, a lo que recibió una mirada de atención por parte de la madre de Sesshoumaru.

– "_Kagome, más vale que hagamos un esfuerzo por comer estos trozos de carne." _- Entonces a Kaede le rugió el estómago. - _"No tenemos otra alternativa."_

_Eso ya lo sé, pero no parece muy sabroso. Tal vez si me imagino un bistec con salsa de roqueford pueda.._

– "_Kagome no es tan malo como parece. Además luego viene el postre." _- Rin le sonrió sincera.

_¿El postre? ¡Si esto tiene una pinta horrible! ¡¿Cómo será el postre? Tal vez debería haberme traído una buena caja de barritas energéticas de mi época antes de venir a la era Sengoku. _Suspiró Kagome.

_La joven miko cogió la cuchara y probó la salsa_. (Imaginen un fondo azul negro con rayos blancos y la cara de Kagome con los ojos simplones sin iris y soltando la cuchara.)

– "_Blah"_

– "_¿Tan malo está?" _- Le preguntó Kaede quien probó la salsa con la cuchara y luego la dejó en el plato. _- "Kagome no es muy sabroso pero se puede comer." _- Le aseguró la anciana.

_¡¿Qué_? La esposa de Inuyasha la miró como a un alíen hasta que acepto: _Supongo que con la edad se pierde también el sentido del gusto._

Se armó de valor y empezó a comer.

El primer ausente en abrir el shoji que daba al comedor fue el hijo primogénito seguido de su hermano.

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru su comida se enfriará." _- Le comunicó Rin.

El demonio perro se sentó en un asiento libre a la derecha de su madre y que tenía en frente a su prometida, su hermano lo hizo a su lado pues era el único sitio libre con un plato de comida y en el que también veía de frente su pareja.

– "_Ahora que os veo juntos encuentro que sois muy parecidos ¿no?" _- Comentó su madre.

– "_No nos parecemos en nada." _- Comentó Inuyasha.

**(Mientras el resto habla)**

"_¿Que quieres madre?" _Preguntó con la mente.

"_No dominarás Tenseiga tú solo. Sabes perfectamente que Tenseiga es una extensión de Tetsusaiga. Y qué su dominio no lo lograrás en un día. ¿Porqué no pides a los guardias que capturen el sabueso que está en el mundo humano y te quedas con tu hermano una temporada?"_

"_Ese es mi asunto."_

"_¡Permitirás que circule libre en el mundo humano! ¡¿Acaso no proteges a los humanos?" _La madre se refiere indirectamente a Rin que es humana también.

_**(Conversación de pasada)**_

– "_Pero señor Inuyasha ambos son hermanos. ¿No cree que existe cierto vinculo?" - _Preguntó Kohaku.

– "_Bah, eso es lo más tonto que te he oído decir nunca." _- Le reprochó el perro.

– "_Entonces, ¿cómo es que habéis venido juntos?" - _Preguntó Kagome. Rin también estaba atenta a su respuesta.

– "_Simplemente me quedé dormido y el vino a despertarme. Eso es todo." - _Rin empezó a reírse.

_¿Y eso no es lo que hacen los hermanos? _Se preguntó su pareja.

_Según parece ha sido buena idea venir a este palacio. La relación de hermandad tan dañada entre él y Sesshoumaru quizá no esté tan perdida como todos imaginamos_. Pensó Kaede.

– "_Madre no digas tonterías y ni lo pienses si crees que voy a aguantar a este inútil a mi lado por más tiempo del necesario." - _Sesshoumaru señaló a su lado.

– "_¡¿Y yo porqué tendría que estar a tu lado perro rabioso?"- _Inuyasha estaba siendo estrangulado por las manos de Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Basta!" - _La madre los castigo a ambos con una descarga de rayos producido por un hechizo. _- "Mañana ustedes dos entrenaron juntos las espadas que os dio en herencia vuestro padre. ¿Tan difícil es tener una cena familiar?"_

_¿Que dice esta señora?¿Una cena familiar? ¡Desde cuando! _Gritó en su mente Inuyasha.

_¿Mañana dice?¿Entrenamiento con Inuyasha?...Grrrrr Ummmm._

Ambos hermanos desistieron en su lucha y comieron a una velocidad sorprendente tanto como pudieron, una vez vacío un plato se comieron el siguiente. Los criados tuvieron prisa por atenderlos y reponer la cantidad que ingerían.

– "_¡Oh! Nunca había visto al señor Sesshoumaru comer tan rápido y con tanto apetito ¡es muy agradable!" _- Dijo Rin a lo que Sesshoumaru dejó de competir por la comida con su hermano para sonrojarse.

– "_Rin no lo llames señor él no se merece el título. Todavía es muy joven. Aunque quizá cuando se case ya no será mi señorito. ¡Oh y pensar que entonces seré abuela tan joven!" _- Le sugirió su madre en ley.

– "_Esta bien." _- Dijo Rin.

– "_¡Espere!"- _Kagome golpeó con las dos manos la mesa.. _- "¡¿Qué edad tiene Sesshoumaru?"_

– "_Sem-gu-rom. Quem más de medio milenio"_ - Acabó de tragar el último trozó de carne azul e iba a pedir más cuando Kagome le ofreció su plato.

– "_Puedes acabártelo." _- Cosa que al hanyou le alegró volver a tener un manjar como aquél en su poder.

– "_Deja que piense, nació en la noche decreciente después de un eclipse solar justo cuando su padre volvía de una campaña en el territorio de los Torayoukai*, por lo tanto, tiene..."_

– "_¡Madre eso no es de su incumbencia!" _- Se molestó su hijo.

– "_Oh ¿estás molesto?¿Lo está?" _- Le preguntó a Rin.

– "_Eso parece."_

– "_Ja. Sesshoumaru tan molesto por qué revelen tu edad." _- Entonces como si fuera su amigo de toda su vida le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo: - _"¡Si que eres viejo!"_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos destrozó las puertas shoji del comedor e hizo otras destrozas cuando por su puño golpeó la cara de Inuyasha quien salió volando.

– "_Eso lo descontaré de tu paga." _- Le aseguró su madre. Sesshoumaru se limitó a gruñir de nuevo.

Minutos más tarde reanudaron la cena, los criados se apresuraron a reparar los desperfectos a una velocidad sorprendente, tanto que en menos de cinco minutos nadie hubiera dicho que allí había un desperfecto.

Mientras en la cocina del palacio inu youkai los cocineros ya habían acabado los postres a tiempo. Lo único que faltaba eran ser servidos. Entre los camareros que lo harían estaba el infiltrado de Shiraga.

– "_¿Acabaste ya con los postres, Ryu?" _- Preguntó una camarera al chef.

– "_Sí ya puedes ir tirando, Mika."_

La camarera Cogió una bandeja y se llevo las natillas demoníacas. En la puerta el infiltrado la estaba esperando.

– "_Mika ya lo haré yo. Tu debes estar cansada de tanto rodeo con los príncipes."_

– "_No es ninguna molestia de verdad. Pero te agradezco el detalle. Quizá otro día ¿vale?"_

_¡Oh no! Si descubre que he fallado en la misión Shiraga me matará. _Pensó el infiltrado.

– "_¡Mika!"_

– "_¿Sí?"_

– "_La verdad es que me gustaría ver el aspecto del segundo hijo de Inu no Taisho, como es un hanyou quería ver el resultado de la unión de un inu con un humano, así que ¿me permitirías al menos ayudarte, por favor?"_

– "_Emm. ¡De acuerdo! No veo porqué no. Coge una de esas bandejas."_

Le señaló una bandeja de plata y colocó unas cuatro natillas sobre ella.

El servicio con el postre entró en el comedor principal. Mika tal como acordaron sirvió primero a la gran dama, luego al primogénito, a su hermano y a la gata demoníaca. Mientras su compañero comenzó por su objetivo, Rin, en la natilla de la cuál había puesto unas gotas de la poción, luego a la joven miko, a la anciana y , por último, al joven humano quien también tenía la natilla contaminada. Luego ambos se retiraron.

– "_Otra cosa extraña por comida." - _Suspiró Kagome.

– "_Tranquila ya verás que el postre tiene mejor sabor. Ten." - _Rin con una cucharilla le dio de su natilla a Kagome quien enseguida se puso las manos a la cara y sonrió con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. (Imaginen eso en un fondo rosa con redondeles.)

_Oh! Es fantástico ¡Que cosa tan dulce!_

El estómago de Kagome gruñó pues no había cenado mucho. Todos los comensales lo oyeron.

– "_Te puedes quedar mi postre, ¿si quieres?" _- Le dijo Rin.

– "_¡De verdad! Muchas gracias, Rin." _- Y aceptó el postre. Y comió como Inuyasha hubo hecho antes a lo basto.

_Come como una cerda como Inuyasha. _Pensó su cuñado_. Bien se puede decir que es su pareja. _Ella ya había terminado las dos natillas.

Más tarde después de algunas discusiones más sobre lo que debían hacer al día siguiente todos menos Sesshoumaru y su madre se retiraron a sus alcobas. Una vez se aseguraron que Inuyasha también lo hizo comenzaron a tener una plática.

– "_Sesshoumaru, enviaré un escuadrón a capturar ese sabueso. No es justo que por tu incompetencia con tu katana* se pierdan más vidas de las necesarias."_

– "_Madre no lo hagas." _- Le ordenó.

– "_¿Por qué no? ¡Yo sólo te quiero ayudar! ¡No puede ser que estés tan enfadado conmigo por la prueba de Rin! Piensa que todas las uniones con clanes extranjeros se los somete a la misma y que para todos ellos es un honor hacerla. Además Rin fue voluntariamente, nadie la obligó a ello."_

– "_No me refiero a eso."_

_Aunque estuve enfadado por ello, esa prueba me sirvió para conocer mejor los sentimientos de Rin. No puedo culparte de algo que me beneficia. _

– "_Es mi tío. Él salió con ese sabueso."_

– "_Oh es eso. Ya veo."_

En la habitación de las mikos Kagome estaba inquieta. No podía dormir tenía una intensa humedad proveniente de sus partes intimas y pensó que se le adelantó el periodo.

– "_¿A dónde vas Kagome?"_

– "_Voy a dar una vuelta. No puedo dormir y algo de aire fresco me relajará. Duerme tranquila que volveré pronto."_

Kagome salió de la alcoba y fue hacía donde notaba que la llamaba.

En el otro ala Kohaku jugaba con Kirara cuando empezó a notar unos síntomas extraños. Un gran escozor de sus partes intimas.

– "_Kirara, ahora vuelvo voy a buscar un aseo. ¡No me esperes para dormir!"_

Y salió a buscarlo.

_Nota == Esta es la intro para un lemon que tengo en mente y lógicamente se hará en clasificación M, así que para los que siguen la historia en T bastará con su imaginación. Y para que no se asusten sabrán la continuación en el siguiente capítulo lógicamente desenlace. Los menores de 18 nada de leerlo, el lemon me refiero._


	34. El día después

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Rumiko es dueña de los derechos intelectuales de Inuyasha y otros personajes de la serie. Este fic es para entretener y no forma parte de su obra.**

_Nota; Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Miara un saludo como siempre, Makikita-Chan en este episodio se te despejarán las dudas, o eso espero ;), y liz10 ya actualice espero que te guste. Al resto les digo lo mismo y nada más a leer y eso._

_Sólo se presentan __cuatro gatos__ == Es una expresión que indica que de un gran grupo que debía haberse presentado sólo asisten pocas personas de lo esperado._

_Hacer campana == no acudir a la cita o lugar en el que se debería estar._

**El día después**

En una cámara alejada del palacio central, el mayordomo jefe distribuía las tareas diarias a sus subordinados.

– "_¡Qué curioso hoy que es el primer día que nos visita el segundo príncipe y sólo se presentan cuatro gatos a la reunión!* ¿Qué ocurre se os ha contagiado la pereza?"_ -Preguntó el mayordomo.

– "_No señor." _- Respondieron los asistentes.

– "_Bien , entonces, ¿alguien sabe el motivo por el cual han hecho campana*?" _- Interrogó el mayordomo. _- "¿Nadie?"_

– "_Yo creo que es por lo que ocurrió anoche, señor." _- Un asistente masculino habló. El jefe le indicó que continuara la explicación. - _"Verá ayer mi amigo estuvo haciendo la ronda nocturna en el ala de los príncipes, y me contó que la princesa Rin era infiel a nuestro señorito Sesshoumaru."_

– "_¡Eh! ¡Que tonterías dices!" _- Soltó una de las sirvientas más veteranas.

– "_Lo que dices no es cierto ella nunca podría."_ - Agregó la otra asistenta de la Gran Dama Inu.

– "_Yo sé lo que me dijo mi amigo y él no suele mentir en esas cuestiones." _- Se reafirmó.

– "_Pues tu amigo se equivoca." _- Sentenció la veterana.

– "_Si que le tienes aprecio a la chica humana."_- Dijo en tono de burla el macho asistente.

– "_¡Basta!" _- Ordenó el jefe. - _"Explica en qué se equivoca."_

– "_Yo y mi compañera colocamos unos paños íntimos a la prometida de Sesshoumaru. Por lo qué es imposible que las afirmaciones de éste sean verdaderas."_

– "_Entiendo, pero por si acaso. Id a las aposentos de Rin y atenderla en caso de que esté sino avisad a nuestra gran señora." _- Las dos acataron la orden. - _"Tú te encargarás de atender al segundo heredero."_

– "_A sus ordenes."_ - indicó el asistente masculino de antes.

El mayordomo jefe fue dando ordenes por doquier a sus compañeros de servicio y para cuando acabó se dijo.

– "_Voy a comprobar la veracidad de los hechos en persona."_

En la alcoba de las mikos Kaede se despertó por si sola. Se sentó sobre ella y miró la cama vacía de Kagome.

– "_¿Kagome no está?"_

En ese preciso momento unas sirvientas entraron dentro.

– "_Buenos días." _- La anciana miko las saludó.

Ellas no le devolvieron el saludo. Se acercaron a la anciana y la ayudaron a levantarse.

– "_Gracias, pero no hace falta que me ayuden." _

Kaede vio como las dos se miraban la una a la otra. Era como si estuvieron hablando por un largo rato sobre ella. La anciana entendió que no le hablarían si no fuera necesario, por lo que se fue a un bimbo cercano para cambiarse el yukata de noche por el kimono granate que Sesshoumaru le dio antes de venir. Cuando salió vestida las dos sirvientas, recogieron las sábanas de las camas y limpiaron la estancia a conciencia.

– "_Si necesita sustento vaya al comedor."_

– "_Esperen" _- Se detuvieron. - _"¿Ha visto a mi compañera, la joven Kagome?"_

Volvieron a mirarse con complicidad. Una pequeña sonrisa asomo por los labios de las criadas. Luego negaron con su cabeza y la dejaron de nuevo.

– "_Esto es muy sospechoso." _- Intuyó la anciana.

Las asistentas entraron en los aposentos de Rin. Ambas al ver a la joven dormir plácidamente, se relajaron pues tenían razón. Pero el olor del futón de Rin pertenecía a Sesshoumaru.

"_Ya dijimos que era imposible." _La más veterana le dijo a su compañera mentalmente.

"_Sí,¿pero no hueles algo raro?" _Inquirió la otra asistenta.

"_Ja, ja, ja... Parece que los rumores sobre el príncipe Sesshoumaru eran ciertos."_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_A que le gusta jugar antes de practicar."_

Las asistentas no aguantaron la risa y despertaron a Rin sin quererlo. Un poco remolona bostezó y se froto los ojos con los puños, luego la sirvienta más joven se puso en el lado izquierdo de su cama y le preguntó:

– "_Buenos días, princesa Rin. ¿Qué tal fue el día de ayer?"_

– "_¿..Ayer..?"_

– "_Sí, no te hagas la inocente. Cuéntanos los detalles entre el señorito y tú." _- Dijo la veterana.

– "_Pues..."- _Quedó pensando sobre lo que querían decir hasta que supuso que se referían a la cena familiar. - _"la verdad le gustó mucho la cena." _- Las sirvientas se tumbaron de golpe en la cama. _- "Oops, ¿no se referían a eso?"_

– "_¡Por supuesto qué no!" _- Se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

– "_¿Y entonces...?" - _empezó la pregunta Rin.

"_Aparta_." La avisó la veterana a la compañera.

La sirvienta más joven se levantó de la cama mientras ella retiró de golpe el futón y le abrió el yukata de Rin. Ambas vieron que los paños estaban intactos y no habían sido forzados. Rin por su parte enfadada al verse liberada abofeteó a la veterana por su osadía. Ella gruñó pero recordó que era la prometida de su señor y si le pasaba algo respondería por ello.

– "_Lo lamento. Déjeme ayudarla a vestirse, por favor."_

Rin no era muy vengativa y reconocía que para un demonio puro reconocer su error y pedir algo no era una tarea fácil aún así se hizo la dura para demostrar que no les tenía miedo.

– "_Esta bien, pero no se te ocurra volverlo a hacer."_

– "_Sí, mi señora."_

Rin fue ayudada como el primer día que vino a cambiarse y vestirse con el kimono real.

En el patio de piedra que daba cerca de las alcobas reales de los señores se amontonaban todos aquellos criados que no asistieron a la reunión, entre ellos el criado que Shiraga tenía de confianza y que lo había infiltrado para llevar a cabo su plan. Cuando el asistente masculino, cuyo encargo actual fue ir a atender a Inuyasha, llegó al pasillo cercano a las habitaciones notó la presencia de sus compañeros y antes de entrar se dirigió a ellos.

– "_¿Qué hacéis aquí?" _- Preguntó.

– "_¡Vaya pregunta! Que vamos a hacer sino espiar la perra de dentro." _- Soltó uno haciendo reír al resto.

– "_Uff. No sé vosotros pero no creo que haya sido una gran idea. El jefe está muy enfadado y seguro que vendrá de un momento a otro." _- Les advirtió.

– "_Tranquilo macho. Lo tenemos controlado." _- Dijo uno más.

– "_¿El qué tenéis bajo control?" _- Preguntó una voz por las espaldas del grupo.

Todos los presentes salieron por patas.

Sesshoumaru miró como los inútiles criados salían despavoridos.

_Ilusos. Escaquearse del trabajo para satisfacer su morbosidad, ¿eh? Tal vez debería escarmentarlos por si se les ocurre hacerlo en un futuro. Aunque si lo hiciera probablemente nadie limpiaría el palacio._

– "_Buenos días señor Sesshoumaru. ¿Ha dormido bien?" - _Preguntó el asistente que quedó en el pasillo.

– "_No es de tu incumbencia."_

– "_Por supuesto, señor." - _Agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y se dirigió a su tarea.

– "_Espera."- _El criado se paró en seco. _- "Por hoy no hagas ésa habitación."_

– "_Pero señor mi deber es.." _- Con una mirada fría y penetrante basto para hacerlo cambiar de idea. _- "Como guste, señor Sesshoumaru."_

En el mismo comedor en qué cenaron el día anterior estaban reunidas Kaede, Rin, Kirara y la madre de Sesshoumaru. Cuando él entró.

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru, ¡buenos días!" _- Rin lo saludó. Sesshoumaru suavizó su mirada sólo para ella algo que las otras dos mujeres notaron ipso facto.

– "_Rin, ¿has dormido bien?" _- Preguntó el daiyoukai.

– "_Sí, señor." _- Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Rin le mostraba una sonrisa sincera pero estaba perdida en sus ojos, y él estaba anonadado en su estado de ánimo.

– "_Os vais a quedar mucho tiempo así, o ya podemos empezar." _- Se quejó su madre.

Ambos se sentaron y tal como ocurrió en la cena con un gesto de la dama los criados sirvieron el desayuno.

"_Por cierto hijo, ¿sabes que es de mala educación entrar en la habitación de una hembra sin su consentimiento y menos si todavía no estás unido a ella?" -_Preguntó a su hijo con la mente. Sesshoumaru se atragantó con el desayuno.

– "_¿Pasa algo?" _- Preguntó Rin preocupada.

– "_No es nada, Rin." - _Cerró sus ojos.

"_¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo a Rin!" _Avisó Sesshoumaru a su madre.

– "_Ah" - _Soltó Rin.

"_Tranquilo chico. No le diré nada, confía un poco en tu madre." _La gran dama inu sonrió y su hijo entrecerró sus ojos. Kaede vio todo esto y suspiró, hace un rato largo que se percató de qué gran parte de las conversaciones del palacio se hacían sin mediar palabra.

– "_Por cierto, saben ¿dónde están el resto?" _- Preguntó Kaede.

– "_Creía que Kagome estaba con usted, Kaede." _- Dijo su pupila.

– "_Verás por la noche ella dijo que iría a dar una vuelta para despejarse antes de dormir pero cuando desperté ella no estaba."_

– "_Ella está con Inuyasha." - _Soltó sin mucho ánimo Sesshoumaru. A Rin le brilló por completo el rostro en cambió a Kaede se lo quedó blanco como el papel.

– "_¿Y ese ánimo hijo? Ni que estuvieras celoso de tu hermano." - _Su madre se burló de él.

– "_No digas tonterías, madre." - _Dijo pausadamente esto último.

– "_¿Y Kohaku_?"- Esta vez preguntó su prometida. Sesshoumaru puso ojos de cansancio.

– "_Él esta en enfermería. Por lo que se ve, no le sentó muy bien el postre."_

"_Seguro ¿qué no quieres contarme nada más?" _Preguntó su madre.

"_No."_

– "_En fin, supongo que entonces el entrenamiento con tu hermano se pospone." - _Dijo la madre de Sesshoumaru.

_Al fin algo bueno ha ocurrido después de una noche escuchando a aquél par de cerdos hacer el amor. _Pensó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Qué bien! Sesshoumaru eso significa que estará conmigo todo el día ¿verdad?" - _Le preguntó Rin.

_A su prometido se le pusieron los ojos grandes y se sonrojó._

– "_Pero Rin no hemos hablado mucho durante bastante tiempo, ¿no te gustaría contarme lo que has aprendido?" - _Se quejó su tutora humana.

– "_Bueno sí..." - _Comenzó a dudar de sí misma. _- "¡Pero preferiría tener un día a solas con mi amado!"_

Ahora a la madre padeció los mismos síntomas que su hijo. Él sin embargo le latía el corazón a 200 km/h y por vez primera no sabía que contestar.

– "_¿A qué esperas para decir algo?" - _Lo criticó su madre. _– "Aght. Rin tienes el día libre. Haz con él lo que te plazca."_

Mientras en la alcoba de Inuyasha, él y su mujer continuaban dormidos. Por los pasillos paseaba el mayordomo jefe en busca de los vagos que no se presentaron a la hora, y que por alguna razón intuía que estarían cotilleando los asuntos personales de sus señores. Ahora ben cuando llegó al lugar no había ni una mosca alrededor.

_Alguien les debe de haber dado el aviso. Seguro que a quien envié a arreglar la alcoba del segundo heredero. _

Ahora resentido por no poder desahogarse con esos perros entró en la habitación que creía desocupada y limpia, para hallar a la pareja dormida. Pero para su infortunio su olor despertó al hanyou y éste no estaba de buen humor.

_Al menos he cumplido con mi obligación. He despertado al príncipe Inuyasha a tiempo para su entrenamiento._

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y va caminando orgulloso por el pasillo haciendo caso omiso de las risas de sus subordinados. En su cabeza había más de un chichón rojo.


	35. Un día con mi Sesshoumaru

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Así de simple.**

_Nota: Hola ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Je je. Y traigo uno más a añadir.. Este nuevo capítulo es más Romance/humor o espero que me haya quedado así. Sino denme una colleja ;)._

_Mételo en todo == Persona que se involucra en todos los asuntos sea o no de su incumbencia._

_Amiriki == Lea descripción del capítulo el kanji: ai._

**Un día con mi Sesshoumaru**

En la alcoba del hanyou, la pareja que había estado haciendo el amor ahora estaba despierta, gracias a la intromisión del mayordomo, y ahora tenían hambre.

_Quien lo hubiera dicho que llegaría a hacerlo con Inuyasha, y menos en este lugar. ¡Ahora que caigo! Estaba fuera de mí, para empezar. Y sólo tuve esa sensación después de haber cenado por lo que .. ¡Fue la cena lo que me obligó a ello!_

Kagome no sólo se despertó hambrienta y cansada sino también enojado por lo ocurrido y sobre todo con Sesshoumaru. Él fue quien los obligó a venir al palacio, quien es la solución y el problema al mismo tiempo sobre lo qué ocurría en el mundo humano y quien continuamente negaba de la ayuda del resto del grupo. Todo esto hizo disparar la alarma del joven perro para alertarle del peligro de una Kagome enfurecida. Despacio caminó hacia Kagome.

– "_Kagome.." _- dijo lo más suave que pudo Inuyasha. Ella lo miró con un brillo de furia en sus ojos que lo dejó tieso. - _"Uyyy"_

_¿Qué hago? No lo debo dejar pagar por esto a Inuyasha. Se calmó y lo miró esta vez con la sonrisa más grande que pudo darle._

_Esto me asusta más que su furia_. Tragó saliva.

– "_Inuyasha va vistámonos. No hagamos esperar a tu hermano."_

– "_¿Qué?" - Preguntó él, parpadeando dos veces._

– "_¡El entrenamiento Inuyasha!" _- Puso morros. - _"¿No pensabas ir verdad?"_

– "_Mmmm" _- Ella le tiró un cojín.

– "_¡Serás perro! ¡Va a vestirse!" _- Ordenó.

– "_¡Sí, señora!"_

– "_Grrr"_

– "_¡Quiero decir si mi amor!" _- Él ya se estaba vistiendo.

– "_Lo ves no cuesta tanto decir algo bonito de vez en cuando."_

Inuyasha suspiró.

Cuando llegaron al comedor sólo Kaede y la pequeña Kirara los estaban esperando. Y ella lo hacía porqué no tenía nada más que hacer.

– "_¡Buenos días Kagome! Y a ti, también Inuyasha."_

– "_Bah"_

– "_¡Buenos días Kaede! ¿Donde están los otros?" _- Se percató de que sólo estaba ella.

– "_Según Sesshoumaru, Kohaku está en la enfermería por algo relacionado con la cena de ayer, mientras que Rin y él se han ido a festejar por alguna parte de este reino. Hablando de ayer, Kagome ¿fue muy larga la vuelta que diste?"_

_¿La vuelta que dí? Uy, es verdad dije que volvería y no lo hice. Pero no le puedo decir que ayer estuve con Inuyasha, ¿o sí? _Dudaba si decirlo o no. En su mente una margarita con pétalos iba perdiendo uno cada segundo que la tenía en mente.

– "_Kaede, ayer Kagome y yo consumamos nuestra relación." _- Dijo enorgullecido el hanyou.

La margarita de Kagome perdió todos los pétalos por un golpe de viento helado.

– "¡Inuyasha, SIENTATE! ¡¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan directo!"

– "_Tranquila, Kagome. Eso también lo comentó Sesshoumaru."_

– "_¿QUÉ?" _- Kagome en convertida en piedra se cayó a pedazos.

_¡No es posible ahora todos saben lo que hice! _Pensó Kagome.

– "_Ja, ja, ja.. Por una vez tener un buen oído le debió sentar mal a Sesshoumaru." _- Kirara erizó los pelos al notar la energía de Kagome y fue al regazo de Kaede.

– "_SIÉNTATE."_

_¡Voy a matar a Sesshoumaru! - _Juró a sí misma la joven miko.

_A pesar de todo, este par no cambiará nunca. _Recapituló la anciana.

En las calles de la gran ciudad paseaban Rin y Sesshoumaru, ella por detrás de él a una diferencia de dos pasos. Allá por donde caminaban los viandantes se apartaban, no importaba que tipo de demonio fuera o de qué edad todos lo hacían.

– "_Rin."_

– "_¿Sí señor Sesshoumaru?"_

– "_¿Hay algo en particular que desees ver?" _

– "_¡Pues sí! ¡Me gustaría entrar en un edificio de entretenimiento popular!"_

– "_..." _- Seshoumaru mantuvo la mirada.

– "_He oído que allí se reúnen los inus para bailar, tocar música y fingir vidas que no son las suyas. Y además cuando terminaba el día con las lecciones de Inu no Sensei, muchos demonios salían del edificio de mejor humor."_

_¿Inu no Sensei? Ese metelo en todo* sigue dando clases. Feh ¿creía que se abría retirado después de lo que hice?_

– "_Sesshoumaru, usted ¿me invitaría a ir?" _Preguntó Rin.

– "_Si Rin quiere ir Sesshoumaru la llevará."_

– "_Oh ¡qué bien!"_

Rin lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó para ella como si fuera un peluche. Sesshoumaru no se quejó ni aprobó la conducta de su prometida pero continuaron caminando esta vez a la par y él agarrado por el brazo.

Kohaku despertó en una alcoba muy humilde en comparación con todo lo que había visto hasta el momento. Era una habitación muy rústica y con pocos elementos decorativos a parte de la cama de calidad en la que estaba tumbado y sin ropa. A su lado un demonio, por el aspecto perro aunque era de pelo multicolor entre gris, marrón y blanco y tenía los ojos negros, fumaba con un canuto.

– "_Despertaste al fin. Por un momento pensé que pasarías todo el día aquí."_ - Soltó no muy amable su compañera.

– "_¿Quien eres tú? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y mi ropa?"_

– "_Tranquilo, humano. Lo que pasó fue que ayer estuviste tan salido que mi señor Sesshoumaru me pidió que te relajará de alguna forma antes que hicieras más daño, así que el resto ya te lo puedes imaginar o recordar si quieres." _- A esto último sonrió con malicia.

– "_¿Quieres decir que tú y yo?"_

– "_¡Oh por favor! Ni loca ni bajo pena de muerte me rebajaría a consolarme con un humano, yo simplemente te quite la presión. Pero al parecer tienes memoria selectiva. ¡Qué práctico!"_ - Se volvió a burlar.

Kohaku se acordaba de la noche anterior pero cómo pasó con Naraku su mente puso otras barreras para bloquear a si mismo los recuerdos sobre lo que hizo. Ahora que ella se había burlado de él sus muros volvieron a caer.

_Definitivamente este sitio no me gusta. No entiendo cómo Rin puede estar feliz aquí. Lo mejor para ella sería que volviese con nosotros al mundo humano y también a la aldea donde Kaede cuida de ella._

– "_Por favor dígame donde está mi ropa."_

La pareja prometida entró a uno de los muchos edificios de ocio a los que Rin se refería. Sesshoumaru escogió uno que sabía que no atentaría nunca con la inocencia que conservaba su novia. Era uno especialmente indicado para público infantil pero para su fortuna hoy era un día en el que los padres de éstos los acompañaban, por ello eligió ese en particular.

– "_Rin, entremos."_

– "_Sí."_

_¡Ay que emoción! Me muero por ver como es. _Pensando esto agarró más fuerte la manga de su pareja.

_¿Rin tiene miedo? _Bajó la vista para verla_. Esta sonriendo, significa que es feliz a mi lado. _Ahora él sonrió.

El acomodador al ver al príncipe con la humana los llevó a los palcos más lujosos que tenían en el recinto. Los acomodó lo mejor que pudo e indicó a varios demonios de la zona vip, que se encargarán absolutamente de todas las peticiones que ellos les hicieran. Luego se marchó a atender al resto de visitantes.

El espectáculo comenzó con una obra cómica sobre un demonio pez que quería tener alas porqué estaba harto de tener que compartir, con otros peces, un estanque. Un día un amiriki* le concedió el deseo a cambió de unas escamas propias con las que hacer algún ungüento. Así ocurrió que los dos obtuvieron lo buscado, pero un día el pez mientras nadaba en el aire fue pescado por una ave demoníaca y entonces se dio cuenta que aunque apretados en un estanque sus días iban a ser más largos que yendo solo por el aire. Pero para entonces ya era muy tarde y murió.

El público rió a carcajadas por la idiotez del pez no obstante la pareja ni se inmutó.

– "_Pobre pez, lo único que quería era cumplir su sueño." _- Dijo Rin.

Sesshoumaru apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Rin y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

– "_¿Usted que piensa señor Sesshoumaru?"_

Él medito algo la pregunta pero se cansó de hacerlo por lo que dijo:

– "_Que murió feliz de haber cumplido su deseo."_

_Debe estar pensando en Kagura, seguro. _Rin se desilusionó en el acto.

_¡Qué tonto soy! Esto le recordará lo sucedido a Kagura, seguro. _Sesshoumaru planificaba la estrategia para ganar puntos a su favor con Rin.

El segundo acto comenzó, esta vez se trataba de una orquesta que tocaban una canción mientras los actores que habían interpretado bailaban en sincronía con la misma música. Al parecer Rin cambió de estado de humor, ahora no estaba triste los cambios de ritmo eran alegres, el baile era vigoroso y enérgico. A la chica le costaba mucho seguir las acrobacias de los demonios. Por lo que se apartó de su lado para ver mejor. Sesshoumaru quiso saber porqué en vez de seguir a los acróbatas miraba el escenario hasta que se fijó en un instrumento que a Rin la parecía fascinar.

El joven exterminador llegó al palacio youkai y allí tuvo una conversación con Kaede quien continuaba en el comedor descansando en una de las hamacas disponibles sobre ella Kirara dormía. Ella le mencionó todo lo que sabía y, concluyó con que Inuyasha y Kagome habían tomado ejemplo de Sesshoumaru y Rin y habían ido a explorar por su cuenta la ciudad.

– "_Muchas gracias anciana Kaede por la información. Kirara vamos a explorarla también." _- la gata saltó del vientre de la anciana para ir al lado de su dueño.

– "_¡Espera Kohaku!" _- Pero el chico ya se había ido. _- "¡Ay!" _-suspiró_.- "Esta juventud tiene demasiada prisa."_

Kohaku pasó por el lado del trono sin prestar atención a la gran dama. Ella con un gesto ordenó a uno de sus guardias que siguiera al chico y aberriguara sus intenciones.

Por las calles de la ciudad de los inus, Kagome e Inuyasha allá por donde iban llamaban la atención y no era para menos, pues como hizo una vez en un poblado humano, su esposo estaba husmeando el suelo como un perro.

– "_Inuyasha que nos miran."_

– "_¡¿Y qué quieres? ¡¿No habías dicho que querías encontrar a Sesshoumaru? Ademas no entiendo porque deberíamos encontrarlo."_

– "_Ya te lo dije para que no se le ocurra tocar a Rin."_

– "_Pero si están prometidos, que la toque no es nada extraño.." _- dijo Inuyasha.

Los cabellos de Kagome volaban hacía arriba y detrás de ella había un remolino.

– "_Tú crees.. I-NU-YA-SHA."_

El hanyou continuo buscando a pesar de las miradas duras del resto de habitantes.

La función que estuvieron viendo en el edificio de entretenimiento popular terminó.

– "_¿Ha sido de vuestro agrado señores?"_- Preguntó el acomodador.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y se marchaba caminando.

– "_No ha estado mal, adiós." _- Se despidió por ambos Rin.

A fuera Sesshoumaru y Rin caminaron un largo trecho separados cuando aburrida Rin lo ció por la mano.

– "_Rin." _- Ella lo miró levantando la cabeza pues aunque ella haya crecido estos tres años aún era más baja que él.

– "_Sesshoumaru, la próxima vez me llevará a otro edificio igual que no sea infantil ¿verdad?" _- A esto Sesshoumaru tragó un poco de saliba.

– "_Yo .. Pensé que te gustaría comenzar por algo más simple."_

– "_Ought." _- Rin bajó la cabeza y la ladeó en negación como su madre. _Algunas costumbres suyas ya se le pegaron. _Pensó el inu. - _"Sesshoumaru no sea condescendiente conmigo. Aunque sea humana ya se me considera en edad de ver esas cosas que usted se empeña en no querer ver conmigo." _

– "_Rin."_

– "_Además he visto la muerte con mis propios ojos. ¿No cree que algo como el amor entre sexos opuestos no pueda entenderlo? Yo misma ayudé a Kaede a traer el tercer hijo entre Miroku y Sango, y ya le comenté que la experiencia me gustó."_

_¿Cuando me dijo eso? _Intentaba recordar Sesshoumaru.

– "_No se acuerda ¿me equivoco?"_ - Preguntó Rin.

– "_Rin vayamos a otro lugar."_ - La arrastró de la mano que sujetaba para que caminará por dónde él marcaba.

– "_Está bien."_

Caminaron por unos minutos más y entraron en lo que parecía una casa de lujo. Dentro una sirviente youkai cabra les atendió. De igual forma que el acomodador, los acompañó hasta su mesa y como en el palacio los sirvieron en un momento.

– "_Rin debes tener hambre."_

– "_Sí, es verdad. Ahora que lo dices el tiempo se ha ido volando." - _Sesshoumaru lo miró extrañado. _- "Ay descuida. Es una de las frases típicas de Kagome."_

_Si ya de quien sino iba a ser. _Se burló de su cuñada.

– "_Por cierto, ¿dónde está señor Jaken?"_

En el pueblo humano de Kaede, Jaken estaba cargando con las gemelas del monje, mientras Shippou lo hacía del bebé.

– "_¡NO ES JUSTO PORQUÉ YO CARGO CON ESTAS PESADAS Y ÉL SÓLO CON EL MOCOSO!"_

Jaken fue pisoteado por los saltos de las dos gemelas.

– "_¡Diver, diver!"_

– "_Va niñas portaos bien ya falta poco para llegar a casa."_

– "_Ji ji. Será porqué yo soy más pequeño que tú y los niños han de crecer._" -dijo Shippou.

– "_¡Lo ves cómo eres débil!"_

– "_¡YO NO SOY DÉBIL!" _- Se quejó Shippou al demonio verde.

– "_A no pues demuéstralo va."_

Shippou se transformó en un dragón pero parecía una lagartija china.

– "_¡Y bien que te parece, Jaken! JA JA JA ¡AHORA SOY UN DRAGÓN!"_

_Ni en sueños se parece a uno. _Pensó Jaken.

– "_¡Bonito!" "Subir" _- Las dos niñas subieron a lomos de la lagartija china.

– "_Vamos Shippou, Jaken, traer a los niños." _- Dijo Miroku.

– "_Siiiií."_

Jaken se apresuró a coger el bebé y dejó a Shippou con las gemelas.

– "_¡Tramposo!" - _Gritó el kitsune. Jaken le enseñó la lengua mientras bajaba el parpado inferior de un ojo.

– "_Bu, ahora te encargas de ellas. TONTO."_

– "_Vamos""Shippou." _- Las dos gemelas cabalgaban sobre su espalda.

En la mesa ambos comían una sopa de ramén hecha con caldo de dragón.

– "_Jaken, está en el mundo humano." _- Logró decir Sesshoumaru, pues exactamente no tenía ni la más remota idea de en qué parte estaba metido.

– "_Entonces ¿ha venido aquí para entrenar una de sus espadas?" _- Rin puso ojos tristes.

– "_En un principio, pero noté que algún peligro te acechaba y no pude esperar a qué madre me diera permiso para entrar." _- La miró con ojos tiernos.

– "_En serio." - _Rin tenía el rostro alegre.

Sé quedó mudo.

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru ¿se encuentra bien?" _- Preguntó Rin.

– "_Por supuesto."- Mierda, si estuviera Jaken aquí no tendría tantos apuros para responder a sus preguntas. Supongo que lo he vuelto a fastidiar._

– "_Me alegro."_

Acabaron la sopa y unos camareros sirvieron otro plato distinto. Esta vez un filete de carpa demoníaca.

– "_Rin, ¿estás a gusto aquí?" _- Ella estaba comiendo a gusto su pescado.

– "_Esto está riquísimo. ¿Ya lo ha probado?"_

_Es evidente que he metido la pata. _Cogió un pedazo del filete y se lo metió en la boca. Rin sonría, era la primera vez que la obedecía.

– "_Rin está a gusto aquí."_

Terminaron el segundo plato y les sirvieron los postres. Unas natillas demoníacas que Sesshoumaru rechazó.

– "_¿No le gustan las natillas?"_

– "_No me apetecen en este momento."_

– "_Ahh."_

El demonio cabra les trajo en persona otro postre, una macedonia de frutas demoníacas que aceptó Sesshoumaru.

– "_Rin. ¿Qué tal las clases con Inu no Sensei?" _-No es que estuviera interesado en ello pero pensó que sería una conversación que le ayudaría a romper el hielo.

– "_Pues bien. Es un demonio bastante exigente. Al principio reconozco que daba un poco de miedo pero después te das cuenta que es muy buen profesor y se preocupa por todos sus alumnos. Y no tiene preferencia por ninguno de nosotros ¿no es raro?"_

– "_No, lo raro es que no tenga manía por nadie en concreto."_

– "_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

_¡Joder. Ya he vuelto a decir l primero que pensaba! _Se recriminaba asimismo.

– "_Rin, vamos te llevaré a un sitio que te gustará."_

_¿Me pregunto si le tuvo manía? De ser así, he metido la pata seguro que no quiere hablar del tema. _Pensó ella.

Kohaku paseaba por la ciudad pero a diferencia de las dos parejas nadie se apartaba del camino, es mas lo empujaban para que se apartará.

_¡Ya estoy harto!_

– "_Kirara."_

La gata demoníaca se transformó y él saltó sobre ella. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el guardia que lo seguía lo detuvo.

– "_No se puede volar por la ciudad a menos que sea un animal con distintivo real, un guardia o la misma familia real."_

– "_¡Qué! ¿Debe estar bromeando?" _- Él guardia lo miró severamente y le señaló varios letreros de la ciudad.

Ley aérea. Recuerden por su bien no vuelen por la ciudad. Si usted no está autorizado para ello podrá ser castigado.

– "_Kirara más rápido." _- El exterminador se dio a la fuga.

_Señora el invitado del segundo príncipe ha violado las leyes aéreas de la ciudad. Mi deber es capturarlo pero si usted desea lo dejo marchar. _Le informó mentalmente el guardia a la madre de Sesshoumaru.

– "_Chico estúpido." - _dijo la gran daiyoukai._ Capturalo. _Finalmente ordenó.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban caminando por más calles de la ciudad.

– "_¡Esto está lleno de cosas tan raras cómo en tu mundo!"_

El hanyou miró alrededor sin encontrarla a su lado. Ella estaba en una de las tiendas de la ciudad donde vendían peines y otros utensilios para cabello.

– "_¿Y dice que este cepillo no se romperá al pasarlo por el cabello de un inu?" _- Preguntó ella asombrada.

– "_Síp."_

– "_¡Kagome no es hora de hacer compras no crees!"_

– "_Inuyasha no estoy de compras." _- Él le señaló los cuatro peines que tenía en su mano.

– "_Bueno y qué. Son cosas muy útiles, y ya que estamos aquí habrá que aprovechar el viaje."_

Al hanyou se le quedo una cara de escepticismo.

– "_Hey mira. ¿No son Kohaku y Kirara?"_

Ambos estaban siendo perseguidos por el guardia.

El lugar que le quería enseñar a Rin estaba en las afueras de la ciudad y era un mirador con vegetación. Uno de los pocos lugares en tenerla. Desde el lugar se podía ver la gran ciudad y también el basto territorio youkai en la qué estaba construida. A lo lejos Rin vio unas montañas de color azul que parecían estar cubiertas de nieve en su falda, para su contraste, existe una gran selva que daba un toque verde al horizonte y luego en el llano un toque amarillento era dado por los muchos campos de cultivo de la zona cercana a la ciudad.

– "_Este era uno de mis lugares favoritos cuando vivía en la ciudad." _- Le comentó Sesshoumaru.

– "_Es muy bonito, señor Sesshoumaru."_

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la barandilla, que era lo suficientemente ancha cómo para tumbarse sin peligro, he hizo un gesto a Rin para que viniera a su regazo. Ella lo obedeció y se quedó cómoda entre ellos, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla.

– "_Rin." _- Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo. - _"No me llames señor Sesshoumaru. Eres mi prometida y prefiero que me trates como un igual no como otro más de mis vasallos."_

– "_Esta bien." _- Hizo una pausa. - _"Mi Seshoumaru."_

Sesshoumaru le mostró los dientes en una sonrisa.

– "_Muy bien mi Rin."_

Ahora él la levantó el mentón y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Luego se alejó de su rostro para tener una visión de ella. Y le tocó la cara con la mano, ella de la misma forma que años atrás se la cogió. Ambos se quedaron acaramelados por un tiempo y para cuando se decidieron a volverse a besar, antes de qué esto tuviera lugar una explosión provocada por el kaze no kizu de Inuyasha estropeo el ambiente.

En el palacio la cena estaba servida y en está ocasión todos estaban presentes. Algunos no de tan buen humor.

– "_Kohaku, ¿de verdad quedarás arrestado el tiempo que estés aquí porque sobrevolaste la ciudad? Me parece un poco exagerado." - _Comentó Rin.

– "_Sí ya." _- Dijo el joven desilusionado por la sentencia.

– "_¿Seguro que no le has hecho nada, a la pobre Rin?"_ - Le interrogó Kagome a Sesshoumaru.

– "_No sé que mente tan insana tienes humana. Yo no soy tan molesto como tú y ése de ahí."_

– "_¡He que tengo un nombre! ¡MALDITA SEA!" _- Se quejó gritando el hermanito.

– "_¡Ay! Estos chicos no saben más que dar problemas. Con la paz que había hasta el momento, pero algo me dice que me tendré que acostumbrar, ¿no?"_ - Le preguntaba a su Meidou-seki.

– "_Los problemas vienen a ellos estén donde estén." _- Le respondió Kaede.

_Próximo capítulo en breve si las cosas van en popa, ¿qué apetece un refresco? A mí si así que nos vemos en el siguiente._


	36. Entrenamiento Parte 1

_Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi._

_**Nota: Hola chicas realmente lo siento, sé que les dije que lo tendría pronto pero el frío me congeló las ideas y eso, me apetecía más entrar en calor. No piensen mal, je je.**_

_**Bueno os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que sea de su gusto pues no es exactamente algo de mi línea o ¿sí? Bueno dejo ya de marearos y como sabéis siempre me podéis disparar a la diana.**_

**Entrenamiento. Parte 1 De vuelta al meidou**

En el patio del trono se reunieron los dos hermanos ante la gran señora reina de los inus. Ambos se miraban de reojo no de muy buen humor.

– "_Bien ya estáis aquí. Es hora de que las espadas que os dejó vuestro padre maduren juntas."_ - Les dijo la gran dama. Luego se volvió a sentar y cruzó las piernas mientras se divertía con su Meidou-Seki un buen rato.

Sesshoumaru esperaba: una de las primeras cosas que se aprende en palacio es a saber esperar la resolución de los padres.

– "_¡Y bien va a entrenarnos o piensa pasarse el día sentada!" _-Dijo a su forma el hanyou.

_¡Idiota! _Gritó en mente Sesshoumaru aunque sabía que los poderes telepáticos de Inuyasha eran inexistentes como hanyou que era.

– "_Oh pequeño Inu, ¿estás seguro que quieres ayudar a tu hermano?" _- Preguntó en tono de inocencia. - _"Piensa que después no habrá retorno, por muchas lágrimas que derrames." _- Cambió a un tono más severo.

– "_¡Quién lloraría por un entrenamiento que se está pidiendo!"_

– "_Pues tu hermano. ¿Quien sino no?"_

– "_¿En serio..?" _- Parpadeo varias veces y luego miró a Sesshoumaru quien no tenía cara de muy buenos amigos. Él empezaba a mostrar una leve sonrisa cuando su hermano lo atizó contra el suelo.

– "_¡Ni un momento de burla, Inuyasha!" _

Sesshoumaru mantenía la presión de su mano sobre la cabeza que daba al suelo, claro que no usó su veneno en esta ocasión pues lo necesitaba con vida. Tampoco el hanyou iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras éste lo atacaba pues pensaba que iba a por él como de costumbre. Así que con un movimiento de piernas pudo darle una patada que para mala suerte de su hermano fue en su entrepierna. Aunque el golpe no lo tumbó, gracias en parte a la protección de su armadura, si lo hizo enojar. Y sin contemplaciones le abofeteo para que chocará contra el muro más cercano.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿esta es la forma que tienes de tratar a tu hermano?"_ - Una mirada fulminadora fue la respuesta de su hijo. _- "No hagas esa cara larga y ¡pensar que por una vez pensé que mi preciado hijo ya se estaba haciendo un gran demonio!" _- Se llevó la mano a su frente. Su hijo refunfuñó.

En el lado del muro que quedo parcialmente destruido, Inuyasha se levantaba apoyándose sobre Tetsusaiga y con la sangre de demonio despierta se puso en pie.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru preparate a morir! ¡KAZE NO KIZE!"_

La madre de Sesshoumaru se levantó de su trono y con el gesto de una mano hizo desaparecer la energía demoníaca del Kaze no Kize.

– "_¡Guarda tu fuerza para tu entrenamiento!"_ - Hizo una pausa. - _"Inuyasha." _- Pronunciar el nombre de su hijastro la hizo sonreír algo que a Sesshoumaru no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. A regañadientes el hanyou guardó su espada y se dirigió a donde estaba su familia youkai. - _"¡Ay! Ahora que os veo tan vigorosos me recordáis a vuestro querido padre."_

– "_¿De verdad?"_ - Preguntó Inuyasha. Antes que su madre en ley pudiera responder, su hermano intervino.

– "_Madre deja ya de marearnos ¿o acaso no existe ningún secreto más sobre Tenseiga? Sí es así mi tiempo aquí ha llegado su fin." _- Con esta palabra dio la espalda a su familia dispuesto a dejarles a solas y que el mundo humano se consumiera.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru detente!" _- Su hijo no obedeció. - _"Bien si lo queréis a las malas ¡así será!"_

La gran inudaiyoukai volvió a usar la luz negra de su collar para engullir a sus familiares.

– "_¡Ay! ¡Qué chicos más malos mira que obligarme a hacer esto otra vez! ¡Mira que son desobedientes!" _- Se quejó la gran dama.

En la habitación de las mikos, éstas estaban manteniendo una conversación.

– "_Kagome ¿tú que piensas de este lugar?" _- Preguntó Kaede.

– "_¿Qué que pienso?"_ - Quedó mirando la pared. - _"No es muy diferente del lugar de donde vengo pero claro en mi mundo no hay demonios por las calles. Bueno no de este mundo." _- Recordó a Tatari-Mokke.

– "_Oh, ya veo. Entonces ¿qué piensas con el hecho de que Rin se quede aquí? Bueno nosotros le dijimos que llegado el momento podía escoger lo que quería en realidad. Y ese momento llegó y escogió. Cuando lo hizo pensé como la gente del pueblo, a pesar de conocer la condición de su estancia en él. Creo que en el fondo le debo una disculpa a Rin por no apoyarla en su decisión." _-Kaede no estaba acostumbrada a sentarse de forma que las piernas quedaran libres del peso de su cuerpo por lo que cambio a la postura tradicional sobre la cama.

– "_Kaede usted no le debe nada a nadie. Todo lo que hizo fue por el bien de los demás y no debe sentirse culpable por desear lo mejor para ella. A fin de cuentas usted es como una madre para ella. Además no creo que Rin esté resentida con usted por ello ni tampoco Sesshoumaru. Aunque sea un lastre de cuñado." _- Dijo algo mosqueada.

– "_¿Tu crees?"_

– "_Naturalmente." _-Dijo la joven miko.

Las dos mujeres humanas se tranquilizaron y sonrieron un poco.

– "_Será mejor que no se lo comentes al señor Sesshoumaru lo que piensas de él." _-Le aconsejó la miko en edad.

– "_¿Porqué no? Yo no le tengo miedo. Sólo tengo que decir cuñado para hacerlo entrar en razón." _- Agregó la joven.

– "_Es precisamente por eso que no deberías. Sesshoumaru no es como Inuyasha, y..."_

– "_Tranquila Kaede. No soy como Inuyasha, puedo controlarme." _- Kaede prefirió mirar sus manos.

_Es precisamente por eso que me preocupo. Sesshoumaru no es como Inuyasha, aunque no estoy segura, temo que guarda mucho rencor contra los humanos y quizá estar en la misma situación que él no le haga bien. Como sea tengo la palabra de Kagome de que controlará sus hechizos. _Pensaba Kaede.

– "_Kaede ¿no pensarás que no soy capaz?"_

– "_Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa. Ya sabes que confió en ti."_

Uno de los guardias de palacio condujo a Rin a ver a Kohaku. Ella había pedido permiso a la madre de Sesshoumaru para ello y a su novio no parecía importarle, así que decidió ver como lo trataban. Después de todo logró escapar del círculo de sangre de Shiraga y hoy era el último día libre que tenía antes de volver a las clases de Inu no Sensei.

La llevaron por un pabellón que jamás había visto, pues era uno enteramente para los guardianes del palacio. Por el camino pudo ver como muchos de ellos hacían una ronda por los pasillos exteriores. Luego de caminar un buen trecho recto giraron a la derecha en un pasillo que daba al interior. Por lo visto en el mismo centro de la construcción había varias alcobas, y otro pasillo interior perfectamente iluminado por una luz parecida al sol. Rin se preguntaba de dónde venía aquella luz pues estaban en el interior de una construcción, pero eso ya lo preguntaría a su profesor o a su prometido. Ante esa idea sonrió el camino que le restaba. Por fin llegaron a la celda de Kohaku. Esta celda no era más que otra habitación en la que entraron. En vez de verjas que delimitaran el espacio que podía estar el chico era una barrera mágica casi transparente, en la que se podía ver al chico y lo que lo rodeaba con detalle. Las armas del exterminador al igual que la ropa del mismo estaban tendidas en un mueble de estantes. No obstante Kohaku vestía de un yukata blanco para dormir.

– "_¡Oh Rin!¡ Me alegro de verte!" _- Dijo el joven, Kirara estaba en los pies mirando la escena.

– "_Yo también Kohaku y a ti también Kirara." _- Saludó a la gata que estaba al lado del chico, ella le devolvió el saludo.

– "_¿Qué haces aquí?" _

– "_Quise ver como te trataban los guardias. ¿Te tratan bien, Kohaku?"_

_¡Se preocupa por mí! De alguna manera me hace feliz pero..._

– "_Rin estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí y ve con el señor Sesshoumaru."_

– "_Sesshoumaru está con el señor Inuyasha entrenándose. Así que como se pasarán un buen rato ¿porqué no tener una plática contigo?"_

_¿Se olvido del honorífico del señor Sesshoumaru? _Kohaku con sombra sobre su cabeza.

– "_Por qué no." _- Soltó algo apagado.

Los dos hermanos fueron succionados por el Meidou -Sekki y se encontraron de nuevo en una situación parecida a la que estuvieron no hace mucho tiempo. Pero esta vez el camino estaba bien iluminado y no habían muchas corrientes.

– "_Sesshoumaru tu madre ya podía habernos avisado." _- Le dijo su hermano.

– "_Cállate. Aquí debe haber algo que me ayude con Tenseiga."_

– "_¿Estás seguro?"_ - Dudó con la mirada.- _"No hace mucho te morías de ganas de salir de aquí."_

El demonio completo se estaba aguantando los nervios ya desde hacía un buen rato pero él era un gran youkai y debía demostrarle que tenía el control de la situación.

– "_No tienes que seguirme Inuyasha, si quieres abriré una salida para ti."_ - Él sacaba lentamente Tenseiga.

– "_FEH. ¡¿Te crees que dejaré a mi hermanito toda la diversión?" _- Se burló el hanyou.

Sesshoumaru lo ignoró ya conocía su forma de ser y hoy no estaba para perder el tiempo con sus tonterías. Optó por lo más inteligente a su forma de ver, ir por el primer camino que se le cruza y esperar ver lo que ocurriese. Como era de esperar Inuyasha siguió tras él como su perrito faldero.

Después de caminar un largo trecho encontraron los primeros problemas como ocurrió la primera vez un fuerte remolino intentó llevarse a los dos del camino ambos aguantaron gracias a las espadas que clavaron en el suelo; Bakusaiga y Tetsusaiga. Pero el poder de Bakusaiga salió de ella sin permiso del amo y se cargó el suelo que pisaban.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru eres idiota! ¿¡Porqué te cargas el suelo?" _- Gritó Inuyasha.

– "_..."_ - Lo agarró con el látigo de luz por uno de sus tobillos dejándolo colgando mientras él se mantenía en el aire. _- "Yo de ti no hablaría mucho sino quieres que te deje caer." _

– "_¡Imbécil!" _- Le insultó y Sesshoumaru cumplió lo prometido lo dejó caer.

La madre que veía el espectáculo por medio del collar, suspiró cerrando los ojos.

– "_No parecen dispuestos a volver."_

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a observar a través del regalo de su esposo.

Inuyasha tuvo buenos reflejos y pudo clavar la espada a tiempo en una de las paredes del camino, por la que trepó hasta lugar seguro. Una vez arriba sacaba la lengua fuera como un perro debido al gran esfuerzo que hizo en poco tiempo.

– "_Esta me la vas a pagar." _- Dijo para sí mismo en voz alta.

_Seguro idiota. _Le contestó mentalmente su hermano, aunque por supuesto no lo oyó.

Volvieron a caminar otro largo rato y no había nada. El menor de ellos en edad, comenzó a perder la paciencia al ver una y otra vez el mismo paisaje vacío.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru estás seguro que este es el camino!"_

– "_Tonto hanyou, ¿piensas que las cosas siempre vienen a la primera?"_

Inuyasha ya estaba harto de qué lo llamará así.

– "_¡Estoy harto que me llames hanyou!"_

– "_Ah ¿y cómo quieres que llame?" - _Preguntó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¿Inuyasha..?" - _Se miró mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

– "_Sigue caminando, estúpido hanyou." - _Se oyó crujir un par de sus dedos con los que jugaba.

_Ya llevamos un buen rato y todavía nada quizá sea hora de volver. _Cayó en la cuenta el mayor.

Sacó Tenseiga y abrió un camino de vuelta. Ambos cruzaron el portal pero resultó que los llevó a otro lugar.

– "_Esto es..." - _Sesshoumaru se quedó con la mirada perdida.


	37. Entrenamiento Parte 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Nota: Hola a todos. Sé que están enfadados, aunque deseo que no. Bueno tranquilos, espero que esto calme los humos. Mis excusas son, a parte de las usadas ya:_

1) Puente del día de la constitución y de algo de la inmaculada o algo.

2) Realmente hacía frío.

3) Me gusta dormir.

_Pero tranquilos mi salud está bien a si que gracias por preocuparse. _

_Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado como siempre y acepto los tomates que deriven de la espera ;). Ahora no los lancéis a lo bruto._

**Entrenamiento. Parte 2 Otra vez tú aquí**

En el meidou los dos hermanos caminaban sin descanso. El menor de ellos ponía cara de cansancio pues aunque le replicara a Sesshoumaru sabía que no le haría el menor caso, así optó por callar y esperar. Aunque en el fondo de su mente pensaba que si tardaba mucho más él mismo intentaría golpearlo y llevarlo a cuestas, abrir una salida con Tetsusaiga y quejarse a su madrastra de la perdida de tiempo que los ha hecho pasar. Más bien esa idea estaba siendo procesada cuando observó que su hermano sacó Tenseiga y abrió una salida de luz.

– "_Esto es..." _- Sesshoumaru se quedó con la mirada perdida.

– "_¿Qué es que?" _- Preguntó Inuyasha. Caminó un poco más y entonces paró en seco.

Estaban en un lugar desconocido para Inuyasha pero no para Sesshoumaru. Para él no hacía ni dos días que se marchó a la francesa. Un lugar de frontera entre el mundo espiritual humano y demoníaco y un lugar en el que no quería estar.

– "_Vaya este sitió es todo luz y ¡niebla!" _- Dijo esto último al mirar como no podía ver sus pies.

– "_Inuyasha no te separes." _- Se lo ordenó.

– "_Oh venga. ¿No me digas que estás preocupado por mí?"_ - Fue golpeado con su puño derecho en la cabeza.

– "_Si te pierdes no voy a buscarte. Además esto no es el meidou por lo que la técnica del meidou zangetsuha no funcionará."_ - Inuyasha le tocó la frente algo que jamás hubiera hecho sino tomará las palabras como algo extraño. A Sesshoumaru no le gustó la confianza con la qué su hermanastro le tocó el frente y como de esperar lo abofeteó.

– " _¡Ay!"_ - Se quejó el hanyou tocándose el lado de la mejilla afectada. - _"Pensaba que estabas enfermo. Eso es todo."_

_¿Enfermo? Con qué excusas me viene este tonto. Además ¡cómo se atreve siquiera a tocarme! _Sesshoumaru en mente estaba irritado, que su hermano haya traspasado su burbuja personal para él era imperdonable. Se había estado controlando por lo que pudiera pasar, pues sabía perfectamente que Tenseiga fue echa a partir de la estúpida espada que en herencia había ganado Inuyasha. Y ante todo su padre lo había echo de forma que le diera todo lo que aprendiera a él.

_Un momento no será que.. ¡También tendré que regalarle esta técnica una vez perfeccionada!_

Inuyasha estaba haciendo señales a su hermano para comprobar si realmente estaba triste o enfadado pues estaba con la mirada perdida, sin ganas de abofetearlo ni gritarle y esto no le gustaba le recordaba demasiado a Kagome quien cuando lo hacía inmerecidamente el castigo era una salvajada de siéntate. Pero claro no se trataba de su mujer sino de su hermano, y no había viajado mucho con él para saber como las gastaría por lo que decidió probar.

– "_Sesshoumaru, ¿estás molesto?"_ - Silencio. - _"Sesshoumaru no pongas esa cara."_ - Silencio. - _"Sólo quise saber si estabas bien. Como sabrás tú eres el único que nos puede sacar de este sitio tan raro." _- Silencio. - _"¡¿Responde de una maldita vez perro arrogante?" _

– "_Grrg" _- Gruñó Sesshoumaru con los ojos encendidos. _- "¡¿A quien llamas tú perro arrogante?" _- Colleja para Inuyasha que lo deja estirado en el suelo. - _" ¡Estúpido hanyou!" _- Un salto sobre su espalda que lo hace gritar. - _"¡¿Enfermo yo un youkai de sangre pura?" _- Lo coge por las dos piernas y lo estira para atrás. - _"¡¿Porqué narices tuve que tenerte cómo hermano?"_- Esta vez lo coge por debajo de los sobacos y lo estira también hacía atrás.

– "_¡Vaya vaya! Mira quién tenemos aquí ¿no es el asalta cunas?" _- Preguntó una voz familiar para el demonio perro, una voz llena de desprecio perteneciente al padre de Rin.

– "_¿Quien es ése?_" - Preguntó Inuyasha.

– "_..."_

_Estupendo todavía siguen aquí significa que entonces él también._

– "_Piensas quedarte callado ¿no le vas a reprochar que es un simple humano que debería callar?"_

_Era de prever_. Cayó ante su lógica.

Rin por su parte aún hablaba con Kohaku estaba algo cansada de tanto hablar. Ella le comentó primero como la trataron al llegar, luego las pruebas a las que fue sometida, lo mucho que había aprendido en este tiempo, como eran los demonios perros, su relación con ellos y, por último, su cita con Sesshoumaru.

– "_Uff creo que he sido muy pesada ¿no?"_

Kohaku estaba apoyado contra la pared sobre su camastro. Él ponía una cara de decepción pero al mismo tiempo tenía una mirada de iluminación.

– "_¿Eh?"_

– "_¿No estabas escuchando?"_

– "_Ehem. Si lo estaba haciendo."_ - Ahora tenía la atención de la chica. - _"Rin quiero que sepas que me alegro de qué seas feliz. Aunque por lo que dices muchas de las pruebas a las que te han sometido me parecen muy duras para alguien como tú." _- Se sintió dolida pero lo camufló con un rostro curioso y alegre y esperó a qué siguiera. - _"Una chica tan delicada y alegre debería seguir cantando y disfrutando y no aprendiendo a orientarse o pasarse el día encerrada estudiando. La vida es muy corta para malbaratarla así." _- Sonrió hacia Rin.

– "_¡Pero Kohaku tú te vas a cazar demonios después de qué tu vida fue un regalo de la sacerdotisa Kikyo! ¡¿No crees que también deberías aprovechar mejor la vida?" _- Preguntó algo enojada.

– "_Rin mi caso es diferente." _- La chica entrecerró los ojos. Kohaku observo como su amiga lo miraba de mala manera nunca antes estuvo en esa situación. - _"Yo debo convertirme en el exterminador más fuerte para poder salvar tantas vidas humanas como me sea posible." _- Rin se levantó de su asiento. - _"Rin." _- Ella se giró en redondo para verlo.

– "_Lo siento Kohaku pero creía que tu ibas a convertirte en exterminador para ayudar a las personas asediadas por los demonios no para cazarlos."* _- Se puso de espaldas de nuevo y agregó antes de marcharse: "Pensé que como mi mejor amigo me apoyarías en mi decisión de quedarme aquí."

Ella abrió el shoji y los guardias que esperaban en la puerta la acompañaron de vuelta al palacio.

Resultaba que durante los días que Sesshoumaru y Rin volvieron a palacio, tanto la familia de uno como de la otra se pusieron a discutir el futuro de ambos. Aunque todos ellos estuvieran muertos Inu no Taisho tenía un plan para hacer volver sin riesgo a Sesshoumaru ante ellos y respondiera a todas las preguntas que pudieran tener y así ganar la mano de Rin, o eso esperaba. Aún con esto su padre pensó que tardaría al menos más tiempo en volver debido a qué conocía lo suficiente a su hijo como para saber que aún habiendo crecido Tenseiga nunca fue de su agrado y antes entrenaría su nueva espada. Fue una sorpresa para él volverlo a ver dos días después de su reencuentro.

– "_¿Papa?" _-Preguntó Inuyasha. Entonces él se fijo en él. Su hijo menor estaba bajo la niebla de los pies del mayor en una pose no muy digna. Inu no Taisho cerró los ojos.

– "_¿Has traído contigo a tu hermano a este lugar? Pensé que no te interesaba formar ningún vinculo con él." _- Miró con ojos de aprobación a su primogénito.

– "_¿Hermano?" _- Se oyeron las voces de los familiares de Rin discutir sobre el tema.

Sesshoumaru entonces cogió del kimono rojo a Inuyasha lo levantó y lo lanzó a su padre quien lo agarró en su pecho.

– "_Yo nunca lo he considerado mi hermano."_

_Jodete, padre. Si piensas que aceptaré a ese idiota como hermano te equivocas. _Pensó para sí.

– "_Trata fatal a su misma familia. ¿Cómo va a ser él el prometido de Rin?" - _Preguntó la hermana de Rin en alto para el resto de la familia quienes aunque silenciosos por las circunstancias le daban la razón mentalmente. Sesshoumaru la miró de reojo para luego volver a ver a su padre.

– "_Me decepcionas hijo. Tenías una buena oportunidad para demostrar lo que habías cambiado y la has fallado. ¿No te interesa la chica humana a la que sacaste de aquí?"_

– "_No tengo porqué demostrarles a ellos nada. Ni tampoco a ti, padre." - _Inu no Taisho suspiró.

– "_Tan rencoroso como siempre. Inuyasha ¿porqué estáis aquí?" -_Miro con cariño al hijo que tenía en brazos. Él le devolvió la mirada y por una vez se volvió tan tímido que no parecía él._ - "Tranquilo sea lo que sea no me enfadaré." -_Prometió su padre. Inuyasha miró a Sesshoumaru antes de contestar, estaba enfadado. Finalmente suspiró y comenzó a relatar la historia.

– "_Todo empezó cuando Sango una de mis mejores amigos y exterminadora de demonios recibió el encargo de ir a un pueblo a investigar un asunto muy extraño. Cuando volvió ella nos relató que todos los aldeanos y algunos demonios habían muerto en el mismo sitio sin signos aparentes de lucha. Poco más tarde fuimos a investigarlo y nos encontramos a su hermano Kohaku, quien había visto el causante de toda la tragedia." - _Hizo una pausa estaba algo ruborizado de estar en los brazos de su padre y él se percató de ello por lo que lo soltó. E hizo un ademán para que prosiguiera con el resumen. _- "Quien hizo todo aquello fue un sabueso del inframundo. Y por ello fuimos hasta el palacio inuyoukai para entrenar Tenseiga y eliminarlo. Yo estoy aquí de acompañante para que Sesshoumaru consiga la técnica cuanto antes."_

_Si visitaron a mi primera esposa ¿cómo es que no se ha hecho cargo de un simple sabueso? Será que es algo más. _Miró con ojos desconfiados sobre Sesshoumaru. _Entiendo, es algo que no quiere decir delante de Inuyasha y los humanos, y quizá de mí._

Por el fondo la familia de Rin comenzó a murmurar sobre lo ocurrido en el mundo humano.

– "_¡Qué cosa tan horrible ocurre en los pueblos!" _- Comentó la madre de Rin alarmada.

– "_¡Demonios tenían que ser!" _- Soltó furioso el padre.

– "_Papa, mama pero ellos han dicho algo de perseguir a ese sabueso para matarlo. Quizá no sean tan malos."_ - Cayó en la cuenta el mayor de los hermanos de Rin.

– "_¡¿Qué tonterías dices?" _- Le replicó la madre. - _"Aunque lo hagan lo hacen para satisfacer su ego no para ayudar a las personas."_ - Añadió el padre.

Esos comentarios llegaron a oídos de Inuyasha. Cosa que las hicieron mover y también enojar al temperamental carácter de éste.

– "_¡¿De qué narices están hablando? ¡Nosotros lo hacemos para evitar que hayan más muertes innecesarias o acaso están sordos!¡No nos interesa la fama tras eso!" _- Les contesto el hanyou.

Inu no Taisho estaba orgulloso de la plática de su hijo menor. Él lo miraba y contemplaba la dulce imagen de la justa Izayoi. Una mujer humana perfecta según su parecer y a la que admiraba profundamente, ver el resultado de su amor ya adulto y lo sabio que era le hacía sentir ben. Sesshoumaru por otra parte hizo una mueca.

– "_A este ni caso es otro demonio más." _- Agregó el hermano medio de diez años de Rin.

– "_¡¿Qué dices mocoso?" _- Aprovechó también para darle una colleja sobre su mollera.

– "_Que demonio más violento." _- Dijo la madre de Rin.

– "_¡Yo no soy violento!" _- Le dijo con su tono el hanyou.

Ahora Inu no Taisho volvió a suspirar. Estaba claro que aún era un cachorro que no había madurado mucho en estos años. Sesshoumaru en cambio se sintió satisfecho de ver algunos de sus pensamientos echos realidad por él.

_A veces Inuyasha puede ser bastante útil. _Rió Sesshoumaru para sus adentros.

– "_Entiendo, Sesshoumaru estás aquí para entrenar Tenseiga ¿no? " - _Le pregunto Inu no Taisho, claro que su hijo se quedó en silencio malhumorado. _- "Sigue sin gustarte la katana que te di en herencia, eh. ¿No vas a decir a tu padre el motivo?"_

– "_Piensas que no me doy cuenta de lo que pretendes con esto." _- Lo acusó el mayor.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿de qué hablas?" _- Quiso saber el menor.

Hubo silencio entre todos los presentes, incluyendo la familia de Rin que estaban a la espera.

– "_Hugh. Sesshoumaru si lo sabes entonces porqué molestarte en venir a mí para que te enseñe. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?" - _Su padre lanzó la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza ya hace un buen rato luego hizo una pausa_.- "Los secretos tarde o temprano se desvelan, no importa cuanto te esfuerces. Lo importante es como lo hacen." _

– "_Guárdate los consejos para alguien que los quiera."* - Le reprochó Sesshoumaru._

_Luego se alejó de él, desenvainó Tenseiga y abrió una brecha, en forma de luna menguante, que daba a alguna parte._

– "_Bien. Inuyasha ve tras él. Yo ahora os alcanzo." - Dijo el padre._

– "_¡¿Qué?"_

_Al ver que Inuyasha no obedecía lo agarró del Kimono y lo lanzó a la brecha de luz._

*Nota aclaratoria: Rin se refiere a qué Kohaku le dice el más fuerte exterminador para poder salvar tantas vidas humanas como le sea posible. Para convertirse en el más fuerte deberá cazar cualquier demonio en su abasto que lo considere una amenaza haya echo o no algo a las personas. Por lo que su terreno de caza serán los bosques e intuye que buscará, como Sesshoumaru, al más fuerte para retarlo, por lo que para salvar vidas humanas lo ve como una excusa pues según ella debería ir de pueblo en pueblo buscando a quien salvar como hace Miroku más o menos.

*Nota aclaratoria: Sesshoumaru al decir "Guardate los consejos para alguien que los quiera" se refiere indirectamente a Inuyasha.


	38. Entrenamiento Parte 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha se hizo posible por la imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi y los editores y demás que lograron acabar la serie. **

_Nota: ¡Huy a pasado una semana ya! ¡No me di cuenta! Realmente lo siento estaba preparando una salsa de tomates para chuparse los dedos y el tiempo se me fue () ;-). Bueno un saludo a todos y todas, en particular a Miara y Makikita-Chan (Maki Maki imito a Yashiru). Y sobretodo lean y revisen el capítulo. Aunque les de pereza._

_Nota1: Sobre el tiempo que Sesshy se entera de qué tendrá un hermano Izayoi estaba de tres meses más o menos. Así que sumen los seis que pasa con Inu no Sensei y añadan a la tercera película de Rumiko sobre Inuyasha para entender el hilo. Espero que me haya quedado bien._

**Entrenamiento Parte 3. Los portales de Tenseiga.**

Sesshoumaru harto de su padre desenvainó Tenseiga y abrió otro portal a alguna parte. No le importaba donde sólo quería alejarse de la presencia de su padre. Para él tener que llevar al tonto de su hermano menor ya era una molestia pero añadir la carga de su padre.

_¡Eso ya no! Nunca ha confiado en mí ¿por qué tengo que soportar otra más de sus pruebas? _

_Flashback de Sesshoumaru._

Inu no Taisho dejó a cargo de la educación de Sesshoumaru a Inu no Sensei. Luego fue a ver a su segunda esposa, Izayoi. Él no era tonto para no ver que se moría de ganas por estar a su lado en vez de con su hijo, pero entendía que era su perra humana y atacarle ahora con tan poco poder le podría costar muy caro.

– "_Bien joven príncipe ¿cree estar capacitado para la labor que se le ha encomendado?"_ - Preguntó Inu no Sensei.

– "_¿Qué labor?" _- Preguntó medio enfado, medio curioso.

– "_Ought. Típico de Inu no Taisho esperar que su amigo eduque por él a su príncipito."_

Esto no le gustó oír y sin pensar en nada más que hacerlo callar se precipitó hacia él. El maestro con una cuerda echa de su youki lo enrolló como el sushi dejando al descubierto únicamente sus ojos y lo que más enojó al pequeño príncipe fue no poder quejarse pues también le amordazó la boca.

– "_Bien seguro que ahora está técnica es de su interés ¿me equivoco?" _- Sesshoumaru lo miró con rabia e interés. - _"No obstante no te va a resultar fácil conseguirla para ello tendrás que armonizarte con tu mismo poder. Claro que siendo tan rudo.. es imposible que lo consigas en poco tiempo. Pero es la voluntad de tu padre quien me obliga a enseñarte mi técnica, aún así no me gusta tener alumnos nuevos que no respeten la sabiduría ajena. Si la quieres primero tendrás que hacer algo por mí ¿la quieres?" _- Le aflojó la presión en su boca para que pueda hablar.

– "_Sí, la quiero." - _Respondió con precaución.

_Chico listo al no levantarme la voz. _Pensó Inu no Sensei.

– "_Bien en ese caso tendrás que conseguirme una cita con Ainuka, la profesora de baile."_

– "_..."-_ Sesshoumaru pusó cara de fastidio. - _"¡No pienso ser su estúpido mensajero!"_

– "_Oh entonces. ¡Que te vaya bien!" _- Se marchó.

Sesshoumaru tardó seis meses en conseguirlo. Ainuka era un demonio perra muy coqueta y caprichosa. Los primeros días lo abofeteó delante de todos por exigirle a una perra, ella, que obedeciera su mandato. Para apaciguar la ira de ella tuvo que ir a buscarle flores o cualquier cosa estúpida que sabía que eran propios de hembras. No funcionó muchos de los obsequios los rechazó otros los destrozó delante de sus narices, unos pocos se los quedó pero no le dijo nada. De los que si se quedó tomó nota, así descubrió que era una perra a la que le gustaba la poesía. Y tontamente pensó que le gustaría algún libro repleto de ellas.

– "_¡¿Qué es esto me tomas el pelo chico? Dile a ese chiflado que si esta es la forma que tiene de conquistar el corazón de una dama se equivoca. ¡Pupilo idiota!"_

Sesshoumaru no entendía nada y por un tiempo intentó buscar la forma de imitar la técnica que vio de Inu no Sensei sin éxito. Al saber que se le acababa el tiempo, pues Izayoi estaba embarazada, para reclamar su herencia no tuvo alternativa de volver a intentarlo con Ainuka. Esta vez oyó a una mujer humana cantar mientras lavaba la colada, y eso le dio la idea. Volvió al mundo de los demonios y cantó una poesía de amor sobre dos perros que se encontraban peleados y se separaron pero la distancia hizo darse cuenta que se necesitaban y volvieron a juntarse. Él no sentirá las palabras hasta siglos más tarde. Tuvo éxito y esta vez le permitió entrar a conversar. Le propuso un trato si él aceptaba ser su pareja de baile en una fiesta selecta y no hicieran el ridículo, aceptaría tener una cita con Inu no Sensei. Durante las tres semanas antes de la fiesta Sesshoumaru se apresuró a aprender todos los pasos de baile y tipos que pudieran haber, lógicamente en la tranquilidad de su palacio. En la fiesta dio la talla y Ainuka cumplió el trato. Al día siguiente el niño príncipe fue entrenado por Inu no Sensei, y contra su pronostico logró la técnica en poco menos de un mes.

El joven príncipe acababa de aprender a concentrar su youki en un látigo que le permitía entre otras cosas agarrar objetos a distancia y lo que más le gustaba romper todo aquello que viese. Así rompió más de un mueble del palacio cosa que a su madre no le gustó.

– "_Chico malo. Como te atreves a romper las cosas de tu palacio." _- Dijo en tono grave y profundo.

– "_Este palacio es de padre y no mío." _- Le replicó su hijo.

– "_Te equivocas. Tu padre te lo ha dado en herencia a ti por si algún día le ocurriera algo."_

– "_¿Y a quien le ha dejado Tetsusaiga o Souunga?" _- Preguntó enojado.

– "_¿A quien crees tú?" _- Preguntó picara la madre. Entonces se dio cuenta de ello, las espadas iban a ser para su hermano mestizo. - _"¡Adónde crees que vas!"_

– "_A recuperar las espadas. Eso es todo."_

_Es ridículo que a mí, su primogénito, no me de las espadas. En cambio se las dará a ése .. ¡bastardo de HANYOU!_

_Fin del Flashback._

En ese instante, Inuyasha entraba propulsado por el empujón de su padre por el portal. Logró mantener el equilibrio y aterrizó tal cual delante suya. Los últimos recuerdos que pasaron por su mente hicieron que Sesshoumaru lo mirara con mala cara. Era cierto la mayor parte de su vida se la pasó en el mundo humano buscando el paradero de los tesoros de su padre, pero lo que más buscaba no lo encontraba hasta que un día lo consiguió. Arrancó la perla negra del ojo izquierdo de Inuyasha y con el bastón de dos cabezas que encontró en uno de sus viajes abrió el portal hacía la tumba de su padre. Justo el lugar en el que se hallaban ahora.

– "_¡Ostras! ¿esto no es la tumba de nuestro padre?" _- Preguntó el menor.

– "_Eso es obvio, hanyou." _- Le respondió Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa, ahora? ¡Desde que estamos aquí que no has parado de humillarme!" _- Hizo una pausa y cómo últimamente pasaba no respondió. _Esto es extraño el Sesshoumaru de antes me habría mandado a callar o diría lo típico "Esto no es de tus asuntos" ¿Qué le ocurre? Si él dice no estar enfermo entonces..." - "Sesshoumaru ¿estás triste?"_

Ese comentario le erizó los pelos a Sesshoumaru y se sorprendió. ¿Era posible que lo estuviera? Se preguntaba así mismo.

– "_Inuyasha no eres más tonto porqué no puedes ¿o sí?"_ - Se burló.

– "_Huh. Le he dado en el clavo ¿verdad?" _

Sesshoumaru utilizó su látigo para hacerlo callar. Y esta vez, como la primera vez que vio la técnica de Inu no Sensei, enrolló a su pequeño hermano como un trozo de sushi. Claro está que sólo lo envolvió su cuerpo y no su cabeza, lo que hacía gracia ver a Inuyasha saltar como un pez fuera del agua y soltando todos los insultos y amenazas que se le ocurriesen.

– "_Por lo que veo haberte dejado a cargo de Inu no Sensei fue una buena idea." _- Le dijo una voz familiar.

– "_No tengo ganas de perder mi tiempo."_

Sesshoumaru cogió a Tenseniga con su vaina y la arrojó a Inuyasha quien dejó de chapotear con el látigo para mirar la espada perplejo y luego a su hermanastro.

– "_¿Sesshoumaru?" _- Preguntó el atrapado. Su padre se limitó a mirar al primer hijo.

– "_Padre desde un buen inicio esa espada pertenece también a Inuyasha."_

– "_¡Sesshoumaru me parece que eres tú el tonto aquí!"_ - Le recriminó el hanyou.

– "_¿Porqué dices eso? Acaso ¿no te ayudó a convertirte en el gran demonio que eres ahora? ¿Puede ser que aún obteniendo tu espada sigas odiando a tu hermano? Hugh. Pensé que querías proteger a Rin." _- Este comentario lo alertó.

– "_No te atrevas a meter a Rin en todo esto." _- Lo amenazó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡¿A qué esperas a matarme? ¡Sólo tienes que coger esa espada que tanto rechazas para ello!" _- Sesshoumaru fue hasta la posición de Inuyasha desenvainó rápido la espada y luego con su filo desafió a su padre. - _"Adelante no te detendré."_

– "_¡Sessshoumaru NOOO!" _

El primer hijo de Inu no Taisho bajo su filo de la garganta de su padre.

– "_¿No anhelabas luchar contra tu padre porqué te detienes ahora?"_

– "_No me interesa matar a alguien cuyo poder es inferior al mío."_

– "_O sea que es eso. Hijo creo que no aprendiste bien la lección de Inu no Sensei. Nunca se debe subestimar a nadie por débil que te parezca."_

Con ese consejo Inu no Taisho hizo resonar sus colmillos (las espadas) y creó otro portal que daba a un lugar muy especial para él. En ese sitio lo esperaba Izayoi. Ambos hermanos se quedaron helados ante esto.

– "_Ah amor mío ya has vuelto." _- Ella se dirigía hacía él cuando se percató de sus hijos. - _"Encantada de volverte a ver señorito Sesshoumaru." _- Le hizo una reverencia.

– "_No hace falta que seas tan cortés con él. Es parte de la familia."_

– "_Señor Inu no Taisho usted siempre está en lo correcto, sin embargo una dama siempre a de mostrar respeto ante los varones que se le presente a pesar de ser familiares."_

– "_¿Madre?" _- Una voz sonó por lo bajo.

Izayoi observó a su único hijo atado como un salchichón y mirándola incrédulo. Ella también se fijó que las ataduras provenían de un youki y los únicos demonios presentes eran su amado y su hijo. Descartó al primero por conocerlo y saber que aunque severo muchas veces no humillaría así a cualquiera de sus hijos por lo que sólo le quedaba Sesshoumaru.

– "_Inuyasha ¿ya te portas bien?"_ - preguntó su madre.

– "_Si mamá." _- Respondió algo vergonzoso.

_¿A qué hemos venido aquí? _Sesshoumaru inspeccionó el nuevo entorno. Parecía una especie de palacio pero no habían criados sólo algunas camas y juegos de grupo en una habitación, algo fuera de lugar en un sitio de descanso.

– " _Inuyasha no mientas. Ya sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas."_

– "_Pero si no lo hago en serio." _- dijo en tono infantil.

_Patético. _Insultó a su hermano mentalmente ajustando su mirada en él.

– "_Y bien, ¿qué lección se supone que es ésta padre?" - _Preguntó Sesshoumaru.

_Tan impaciente como de costumbre. _Sonrió para sí Inu no Taisho.

– "_Os he traído aquí con un único propósito: que hagáis las paces."_

A ambos le cayeron unas líneas de sombras.

– "_No es algo tan díficil." _- Añadió Inu no Taisho.

_Hasta aquí se quedó el capítulo je je. Bueno el siguiente se llamará Kaiten Tsuki. Pista es un intento de nombre para la técnica. Pero ya no voy a soltar más la lengua ;)). ¡Nos vemos!_


	39. Kaiten Tsuki

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi yo sólo la utilizó para crear este fan fic. Del que espero que disfruten.**

_Hola chicas ¿cómo va todo? Seguro que bien, espero. Esto me ha costado actualizar je je. Bueno busqué la palabra tsuki kaiten y resultó ser una técnica de aikido ¡pues vaya! Como comprenderéis mi nivel de japonés es de parvulario, ;). Así que si hay por ahí algún nihon o alguien con más cultura que no se enfade con esta novata. Pero en lo que nos concierne lo usaré porqué me parece apropiado, sólo que lo pondré al revés ;P._

_Nota: * Tiempo record == bueno supongo que es un anglicismo pero todos sabéis que es un record, ¿verdad? Bueno sino con decir que es una marca imbatible por el momento por nadie más que por su autor. _

_A esto disfruten del capítulo y no olviden dejar un recuerdo de su paso._

**Kaiten Tsuki**

El deseo del padre no hizo mella en ninguno de los dos hermanos. Sesshoumaru puso cara de escepticismo como queriendo decir "se ha bebido lo poco de cordura que tiene" mientras Inuyasha puso una similar pero añadiendo "no pinta bien". Izayoi por su parte se alegro al ver los semblantes de ambos pues vio en ellos esperanza y algo por el estilo debió pensar su amado pues no gruñó ni ordenó que acataran su orden mas los ánimo a intentarlo.

– "_Si no me equivoco ambos vinisteis a mi tumba hace tres años por Tetsusaiga. Y como era de esperar ambos os peleasteis por ella." _- Inu no Taisho se acercó a Inuyasha y comenzó a quitarle el látigo enrollado de su cuerpo. Mientras hacía esto Sesshoumaru lo miraba sin expresar emoción y prosiguió con la perorata. - _"Ahora, sin embargo, los dos entendéis que ambas espadas que os di en herencia sirven para proteger a los seres que amas."_

– "_No me hagas reír yo no soy como tú, padre."_ - dijo Sesshoumaru.

– "_¿A no? ¿No estás enamorado de la señorita Rin?" _- Preguntó con una sonrisa Inu no Taisho.

_Ya vuelve con eso, se piensa que voy a caer en ese truco tan bajo. Ya no soy el crío que era padre_. Pensó algo decepcionado.

– "_¡Éste que va estar enamorado de Rin! De hecho no se la merece. Ella es muy alegre y amable mientras él es un sádico y antipático al que nadie aguanta cerca si no es porqué … ¡Ay!"_ - Inu no Taisho le dio un azote en el trasero.

– "_¡No digas eso de tu hermano!" _- Le recriminó el padre de ambos.

– "_Inuyasha." _- Dijo por lo bajo un poco avergonzada su madre esperando no ser oída pero lo fue.

– "_Levanta y comportate como un heredero de mi nisaga." _- Ordenó el padre.

– "_No hace falta montar este número por unas palabras que a mí no me afectan en absoluto." _- Reflexionó en voz alta Sesshoumaru.

_Joven Sesshoumaru ¿que debió ocurrirte para que niegues el dolor? _Se preguntó la madre de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hizo lo que se le ordenó pero con la cabeza algo baja. Inu no Taisho lamentó haber muerto cuando nació pero lo hizo por ellos, para que pudieran vivir. Además aunque no lo hubiera hecho a causa del incendio del palacio de Izayoi lo habría hecho por el veneno de Ryokotsusei. De todas formas no hubiera servido de padre para ninguno de ellos por mucho tiempo.

– "_Hijo mirame." _- Él lo hizo. El rostro de su padre era frío como el de Sesshoumaru pero no notaba malicia tras su mirada. De pronto sonrió. - _"Inuyasha has crecido lo suficiente para dominar a Tetsusaiga ¿porqué tienes miedo a tu propio padre?"_

– "_¡Yo no te tengo miedo papa!" _

– "_Eso es bueno. Ahora hijos míos quiero que me devolváis las espadas."_

En el dojo Rin estaba más atenta que nunca a las palabras de Inu no Sensei. Desde el momento en qué su mejor amigo le expreso abiertamente su opinión sobre lo que era lo mejor para ella, se notó con más energía que nunca. Ella iba a demostrarle que no iba a malbaratar su vida, ella iba a ser la mejor alumna del dojo e iba a superar la prueba de orientación que le puso su futura suegra en un tiempo record*.

_¡Esta vez nada ni nadie me pararan los pies! _

Era tanta la determinación de Rin que alrededor suya parecía haber una descarga de electricidad estática. Los otros alumnos la miraban con estupor e Inu no Sensei tuvo un mal presentimiento.

_Esto me recuerda demasiado a la determinación de Sesshoumaru por conseguir mi técnica. Será mejor que suavice el ambiente con alguna pregunta abierta para los chicos. _Pensó Inu no Sensei.

– "_Bien chicos ¿alguien puede decirme en qué contextos podemos encontrar la palabra luna?" _-Preguntó el profesor.

Inmediatamente Rin alzó su mano, el profesor la ignoró esperando a que alguien más lo hiciera pero como eso no ocurrió, los otros alumnos estaban acongojados por su nueva aura, y por ello se resignó a qué contestara.

– "_¿Si Rin?"_

– "_Usamos la luna para contar los meses, para determinar nuestro cumpleaños y para referirnos al astro de los enamorados." _- Esto último lo dijo con las manos entrelazadas cerca de su cara. Ella estaba entusiasmada con esta idea tanto que parecía que las imágenes de su nube de imaginación pudieran ser vistas por todos.

– "_Se nota que está enamorada."_ - Comentó uno de los alumnos.

– "_Estoy segura de qué se imagina con el señor Sesshoumaru." _- Afirmó una cachorro.

– "_¡Oh que más da lo que imagine! Seguro que en todo lo demás se ha equivocado." _- Protestó un inu que pretendía ser el mejor de los alumnos de Inu no Sensei.

– "_Pues la verdad lo ha acertado todo. Sólo hace falta aclarar que sirve para llevar cuentas también del tiempo por ejemplo, para quedar con una chica puedes decir; n__os vemos en un mes de estos_(itsukagetsu, Inu no Sensei finge estar apenado_), __nos vemos este mes _(kongetsu, Inu no Sensei mueve su cuerpo humano como en su forma de perro de derecha a izquierda_), __nos vemos el próximo mes te lo prometo_(raigetsu, el profesor coge un ramo de flores y se lleva una mano detrás del moño_) y por último, si estáis hartos de tanto quedar __nos vimos el pasado mes_ (sengetsu, el inu hizo cara de fastidio)."

– "_¡Es sorprendente Inu no Sensei no sabía que le gustará hacer teatro!"_ - Exclamó asombrada Rin.

– "_¡Es que de tanto salir con una bailarina al final tienes que hacerlo para que la relación no vaya dando vueltas sin parar!" _- Se justificó.

Sobre el resto de la clase, menos esos dos, una nube de tormenta caía sobre ellos.

– "_No puede ser." _- Dijo el empollón. _Lo ha acertado todo. _Pensó.

– "_Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer." _- Comentó la joven inu. _Inu no Sensei saliendo con una bailarina. _Pensó la otra.

– "_¡Oh en serio! ¿Entonces usted va al edificio de entrenamiento popular cerca del mirador?" _- Preguntó Rin

– "_No ella actúa para fiestas selectas." _- El profesor recuperó su genio habitual. - _"Ejem. Es hora de continuar la clase."_

_Me ha ido de un pelo.. de enseñar los kanjis correctos para la prueba de Rin_. Pensó Inu no Sensei.

_Me ha ido de un pelo.. de conseguir que hablará sobre lo que me interesa sin pedírselo ni ser impaciente. Tendré que conseguirlo de otra forma. _Pensó Rin.

Sesshoumaru no dudó en tirarle Tenseiga sin embargo a Inuyasha le costó entender el motivo por el que lo pedía y se aferró aún más a ella.

– "_Inuyasha ¿no piensas devolver la espada a tu padre?" - _Preguntó su madre.

– "_Mamá, no te confundas no es que no quiera pero esta espada es la única herencia que tengo de mi padre. Gracias a ella he conseguido proteger a quienes realmente aprecio y amo y me ha mantenido cuerdo en los peores momentos. Así que con todos mis respetos papa pero no puedo." - _Afirmó Inuyasha.

Su padre estaba lejos de mostrar enojo es más estaba contento que uno de sus hijos apreciará la espada que le dejó en herencia, por contra no podía sentirse feliz Sesshoumaru todavía no aceptaba la espada como suya a pesar que Tenseiga lo había escogido por encima de todo. Tenseiga se forjó a partir de Tetsusaiga pero eran espadas distintas, una sanaba y protegía al débil y la otra cortaba al fuerte, ambas servían para proteger al ser amado.

– "_Inuyasha me alegro de tu determinación, ahora bien ¿le dejarás un momento tu espada a tu padre? Te prometo que os las devolveré en acabar lo que debo hacer." - _Dijo Inu no Taisho.

Al oírlo Inuyasha cedió ante la promesa del espíritu de su difunto padre mientras Sesshoumaru miraba la escena sin ilusión.

_¿Qué tengo que hacer para deshacerme de esa espada?_ Pensó Sesshoumaru.

Inu no Taisho sostenía ahora ambas espadas una en cada mano y concentró su energía sobre ambas. Luego sin previo aviso lanzó un hechizo de inmovilización sobre sus hijos y atravesó el corazón de ambos con la espada del otro.

– "_¡Aaah! ¡Inu no Taisho que haces!" _- Gritaba Izayoi.

– "_Tranquila ambos estarán bien." - _Respondió con calma.

_¡Me ha atravesado con Tenseiga! Umm un momento.. _Bajó la vista. _¡No duele y eso que la tengo clavada! Claro Tenseiga es una espada que no corta no puede hacer nada malo. _Luego se asustó y miró a su hermanastro como goteaba la sangre de su corazón.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Sesshoumaru despierta!" _- Inuyasha intentaba deshacer el hechizo de retención. - _"¡Vamos Sesshoumaru di algo!" - _Al ver que no respondía quiso saber el motivo de esto. _- "¡Papá qué le has hecho! ¡No! ¡No puedo creer que tú seas mi padre! ¡Todos decían cosas buenas sobre ti e incluso Sesshoumaru! ¡¿No entiendo porqué? ¡Porqué lo has matado!"_

En ese instante el corazón de Sesshoumaru se avivó gracias al latido de Tetsusaiga. Le costaba respirar y vomitó algo de sangre entonces lo supo.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru!" - _Con todas sus fuerzas logró deshacer el hechizo gracias a la sangre de demonio que se había hecho cargo de su cuerpo y así se acercó a él y lo cogió por los hombros apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

– "_Inuyasha estoy orgulloso de ti, has demostrado tener el coraje de vencer a tu sangre demoníaca para proteger a Sesshoumaru." _

– "_¡No deberías estarlo sólo de mí! ¡Fue Sesshoumaru quien quiso venir aquí para dominar la técnica cuanto antes! ¡Quien salvó a Kohaku pudiendo haber acabado con el sabueso! ¡Quien me salvó la vida en el meidou! ¡Quien es mi hermano! ¡¿No te das cuenta?"_

Sesshoumaru había oído cada una de las palabras de Inuyasha. Y cuando oyó a su padre suspirar entonces supo que todo era parte de una prueba y esta vez no era él quien se probaba sino la víctima.

_¡Será tonto preocuparse por mí! ¡Yo que soy un gran demonio!_

Con las fuerzas sacadas de la furia por sentirse protegido por alguien que no era él sacó Tetsusaiga de su corazón.

– "_¡Idiota!" _- Gritó su hermano.

Poco después de haberlo hecho un charco de sangre rodeó la instancia y pronto acudieron los mensajeros del más allá para llevarse el alma de Sesshoumaru.

_Mierda no tengo fuerzas para levantarme. _Sonrió y empezó a reírse.

– "_¡Seshsoumaru mierda aguanta un poco! ¡Quedate conmigo! ¡No te rindas ahora!"_

_Joder ni en mi muerte podré irme sin escuchar los gritos de este pelmazo, bestia e infantil hermano que tengo._

– "_¡Sesshoumaru joder! ¡No me dijiste en el meidou que querías estar al lado de Rin? ¡Pues lucha por ella! ¡No la dejes sola!"_

_Rin._

Sesshoumaru sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y arrancó Tenseiga del corazón de Inuyasha, con ella eliminó los mensajeros que tenía cerca y con su poder logró curar la herida perforada. Su padre los observó con calma y una vez recuperado su hijo mayor les explicó.

– "_Sesshoumaru estoy orgulloso de ti también por no haberte rendido ante la muerte. Por haber preferido luchar por mantenerse con vida por amor a otra persona. Ahora ambos sabéis que debéis luchar juntos. Pero Sesshoumaru recuerda esto la muerte no es una algo de qué vanagloriarse, todos los ya muertos desean volver a la vida y lo harán una vez dejen atrás sus ataduras."_

– "_Callate padre. A partir de ahora que sepas que no pienso volver a hacer ninguna más de tus estúpidas pruebas. Engañar así al bobo de Inuyasha es una cosa pero hacerme quedar en rídiculo, ¡padre eso no te lo perdono!"_

– "_¡¿Eh quien dice qué es bobo?" _- Se enfureció su hermano.

– "_Como quieras Sesshoumaru." _- Le sonrió su padre. - _"Ahora bien el nombre de la técnica que buscáis es Kaiten Tsuki. ¡Ah y otra cosa! Tienes el consentimiento de los padres de Rin y el mío."_

– "_¿Cómo dices?" _- Preguntaron los dos como si fueran una misma persona.

– "_Antes de enviar a Inuyasha contigo les deje ver vuestra prueba y justo ahora me han dado su visto bueno. Enhorabuena Sesshoumaru."_

– "_¿Significa que el señorito Sesshoumaru se casa con una humana llamada Rin?" - _Preguntó sorprendida Izayoi.

– "_Sí no es fantástico ¡ha salido a mí!"_

– "_¡Ya estoy harto!" _- Gritó enojado.

– "_Yo también. Anda porqué no abres una salida."_ - Sugirió el hanyou.

– "_Si vuelves a mandarme. Te juro que te mataré." _- Amenazó Sesshoumaru.

– "_Si lo que tu digas." _- Se rindió.

– "_¡Esperad! ¿Inuyasha tienes novia al menos cierto?" _- Preguntó su madre.

– "_Esto..." _- Inuyasha se quedó pensativo pensando como decírselo.

– "_Tiene mujer y antes de que viniéramos aquí consumaron su matrimonio. Y ahora nos vamos. ¡KAITEN TSUKI!"_ - Con tenseiga abrió un portal que daba directo al palacio inu youkai por el que saltó.

– "_¡Espera maldito! ¡Esta me la pagarás!" _- Inuyasha saltó tras él.

Por detrás de los dos espíritus que quedaron en la sala se oyeron las voces de varios espíritus más. Entre ellos Takemaru, Hoshinki y otros.

– "_¿Qué ya podemos comenzar la partida?" _- Preguntó el creador de gemas.

– "_Por mí esta bien pero podríamos apostar esta vez tener una noche con Izayoi." _- Dijo Takemaru. Inu no Taisho no tardó ni un segundo en darle una colleja.

– "_Se mira pero no se toca." _- A pesar de muerto sintió el dolor del golpe como si estuviera vivo y asintió.

– "_En vez de eso sugiero que quien pierda limpie ese charco de sangre de ahí." _- Sugirió Izayoi.

Todos suspiraron pero aceptaron la condición.


	40. El complot

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha manga y anime son obra de Rumiko Takahashi. **

_Nota: Un saludo muy especial para Miara y Makikita- Chan espero que hayan disfrutado de las fiestas yo si y por eso no hace falta que me tiren tomatazos por la tardanza pues ya tengo unos buenos cuantos je je._

_Bueno a todos los lectores y lectoras que siguen este fic les dejo con este nuevo capitulo que aunque hecho con prisas espero sea de su gusto sino ya saben tomatazos sobre ello en el link. (Está cerrado por vacaciones je je)_

**El complot**

En el recibidor del palacio Kagome y Kaede discutían con la madre de Sesshoumaru acerca de la condición de Kohaku, quien aún después de una semana que se fueron ambos hermanos tras el sabueso, estaba encarcelado.

– "_¡Pero gran señora Inu Kohaku no ha hecho nada malo aparte de sobrevolar la ciudad! ¿No podría al menos acogerlo en su palacio?" _- Le pidió Kagome.

– "_No." _- Dijo secamente. Y antes de qué la joven replicará añadió. _- "Ese chico ya estuvo aquí antes y no mostró ninguna falta de respeto hacia este lugar pero ahora que ha crecido parece que olvidó que esto es un territorio youkai. ¡De ninguna manera puedo soltar a alguien quien conocía en dónde se metía al contradecir nuestras costumbres! Si lo hiciera no sería ningún ejemplo para los otros reclusos que hicieron igual." _- Argumentó.

– "_¡Pero eso no es justo él es humano y a saber cómo lo tratan!" _- Replicó la joven miko.

– "_Ah entiendo. ¿Por eso está tan molesta?" _- Le preguntó a Kaede.

_¿Pero qué no es obvio? Uff Ahora sé de donde sacó Sesshoumaru su indiferencia y también el porqué no la suele visitar ¡si es que siempre pregunta algo que es obvio! _Suspiró Kagome.

– "_Puede ser." _- dijo Kaede.

– "_¡Kaede! ¿Se está poniendo de su parte?" _- Inquirió la joven.

– "_No. Pero Kagome entiende que en parte tiene razón, nosotros estamos aquí como sus visitantes no podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana. Hay que respetar sus normas aunque no sean de nuestro gusto. Por ello ¡espero que no te enojes! Y hasta que no llegué Inuyasha aceptemos su hospitalidad ¿Kagome me estás escuchando?" - _Abrió los ojos para buscar a la joven.

– "_Sí la buscas hace tiempo que se marchó." _- Le respondió la gran dama Inu.

– "_Ya veo. En ese caso si me disculpa." _- Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse de su presencia.

– "_¡Espera! No soy exactamente lo que aparento. Podéis ir a visitarlo si tanto os inquieta su salud, Shiraga os acompañará. Ahora bien luego no quiero oír ninguna queja más sobre la estancia del chico."_

– "_Gracias, gran señora de los inus."_- Kaede hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó tras Kagome.

– "_Uff, estos humanos son algo cansinos."_

La gran dama se recostó más a lo ancho en su trono.

En el mundo humano Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha comenzaron a perseguir la misma presa, una presa que salió con ellos cuando la madre de Sesshoumaru los engulló en el meidou. Ah-Un los acompañaba. El ritmo era lento para gusto del menor pero no se iba a quejar después de todo estaba otra vez a solas con su hermano mayor y eso lo reconfortaba de alguna manera. Él estaba preocupado por Sesshoumaru, desde que se encontraron con su padre que no parecía el mismo y no lo podía culpar, casi muere en el otro mundo.

_Me aseguraré que no le ocurra nada. ¡Le guste o no! _Decidió Inuyasha.

_Si que está callado Inuyasha. Desde lo de la prueba de padre está más extraño y no me gusta. Quizá si lo hiciera enojar algo vuelva a ser el mismo. _Resolvió Sesshoumaru.

– "_Inuyasha ya has pensado en cambiarte de vez en cuando."_ - Se refiere a su ropaje y a su olor.

– "_¿Hugh? ¿Que le pasa a mi ropa? Yo la encuentro de mi gusto ¡siempre la he llevado y me gusta ir así!" _- Empezó a subir el tono.

_Bien voy por buen camino. _Pensó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡No puedo creer que tú también me digas que cambie de ropa! No sabía que fueras tan parecido a Kagome ¡los dos tenéis manías por la estética! Je je." _- Inuyasha recibió una colleja.

– "_Ni en broma se te ocurra compararme con tu absurda mujer."_

– "_¡Anda ya Sesshoumaru! No me quieras tomar el pelo, no finjas que te molesta Kagome por ser humana. Pronto estarás casado con Rin así que ya veremos quien se mofa luego."_

A su hermano esto lo cogió por sorpresa luego se enojó como de costumbre y lo golpeó con la fuerza que solía ejercer cuando iba tras Tetsusaiga. El puñetazo que recibió fue tan potente que hizo una tala en un bosque frondoso.

– "_Eres un cabrón, Sesshoumaru." _- Se quejaba como podía el pequeño.

– "_Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman." _

– "_Jah. ¡Esa si que es buena! ¿Y ahora qué vas a darme el golpe de gracia?"_

– "_Mmm." _- Lo miró pensativo durante un rato hasta que finalmente se lo cargó al hombro para llevarlo a Ah-Un y luego lo colocó sobre la mascota. _- "Bien mira el lado positivo así podrás dormir."_

– "_Feh. Idiota."_

Y se quedó dormido sobre el dragón.

De nuevo en el palacio Shiraga pasó a buscar a las mikos en su alcoba. Estaba harto de las humanas pues en tan sólo unos pocos días habían revolucionado a todo el servicio, habían puesto en tela de juicio a sus normas y costumbres, y sobretodo habían dejado su olor por todo el palacio. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo diferente que parecía ser Rin de ellas. Pues ella desde que llegó se comportó no exigía nada a nadie, respetaba más o menos las normas y sobretodo estaba dispuesta a abrir su mente a nuevos conocimientos.

– "_Siganme si quieren ver al joven exterminador." _- Les dijo sin importancia.

– "_Esta bien." _- Dijo Kagome también en el mismo tono cosa que hizo suspirar a la anciana.

Las condujo primero por la zona de guardias exterior y luego pasó a la interior cuando lo hizo la más anciana se quedó maravillada por la iluminación del lugar, ella como Rin quedó impactada por este hecho, sin embargo, a la más joven no le parecía sorprender en absoluto pues ella estaba ya acostumbrada a este tipo de iluminación.

_Esta mujer es extraña no sólo huele raro sino también no se deja sorprender por la iluminación del lugar como todos los humanos y extraños que son llevados aquí. ¿Quien es ella? _Pensó Shiraga.

– "_Hemos llegado."_ - Abrió la puerta shoji y entraron a la celda.

Allí las dos mujeres vieron al chico en yukata blanco y a Kirara en perfectas condiciones.

– "_Buenos días venerable Kaede. Buenos días señora Kagome." _- Las saludó el joven humano.

– "_Buenos días Kohaku." _- Saludaron ambas.

_Rídiculo. _Pensó Shiraga.

– "_¿Puede dejarnos un poco de intimidad por favor?" _- Pidió Kagome con buenas maneras.

El demonio perro se retiró y cerró la puerta tras sí pero no se fue muy lejos, montó guardia en la zona y prestó atención a la conversación del interior.

– "_Kohaku ¿ya te tratan bien estos inus?" _- Quiso saber Kagome.

– "_Sí, señora Kagome."_ - Contestó el chico sin vacilar.

– "_¡Ay cuantas veces te tengo dicho que no me llames señora Kagome! Ought. No es tan difícil llamarme por mi nombre somos amigos ¿no?" _

– "_Por supuesto Kagome."_

– "_Lo ves eso ya esta mejor." _- Se alegró la joven.

– "_Por cierto ¿cómo esta Rin?"_ - Preguntó el joven.

A ambas mikos esto fue la primera señal de alerta de qué algo sentía el joven por la que es ahora la prometida de Sesshoumaru.

_Ha preguntado por Rin en vez del motivo por el que estamos aquí. _Señaló Kaede.

Ambas mikos se miraron mutuamente y Kagome fue la que le respondió después de que Kaede le hiciera un gesto de afirmación.

– "_Rin está en el dojo de los inus estudiando algo sobre kanjis ¿porqué lo preguntas?"_

– "_Ah, entiendo." _- Se quedó mirando pensativo en el suelo.

– "_Kohaku ¿no estarás enamorado de Rin?"_

– "_¡¿Quien yo? ¡No para nada!" _- Se apresuró a decir con la cara algo sonrosada.

_¡Anda ya! ¿A quien pretende engañar? Si se le ve a distancia_. Nota mental de Kagome.

– "_Kohaku no intentes ir en contra de tus sentimientos eso nunca trae nada bueno."_ - Avisó Kaede.

– "_Señora Kaede en serio me gusta Rin pero ella es mi mejor amiga y no voy a ser yo el que vaya en contra de su felicidad. Además después de nuestra última plática no creo que quiera volverme a ver."_ - Dijo pesimista Kohaku.

– "_Haber Kohaku ¿Qué pasó para pensar que ella no te volverá a hablar?" _- Quiso saber Kaede.

– "_.."_ -El chico miraba sus manos hasta que finalmente suspiró y comenzó a hablar. - _"Ella me vino a ver para saber como estaba y luego se puso a hablar sin parar, ya saben como suele hacer siempre. Me explicó como le fue a ella en los primeros días que llegó a este lugar, por todas las pruebas que había hecho y aún le faltaban por hacer, cómo eran los demonios del lugar y ..." _- Se quedó pensando y luego miró a ambas que esperaban con ansías que prosiguiera con la explicación. - _"Su cita con el señor Sesshoumaru."_

– "_¡Entonces dijiste algo malo sobre ello!" _- Concluyó Kagome pensando que era aquello.

– "_¡No! ¡Nunca le diría nada malo de eso! El señor Sesshoumaru no me cae mal y el hecho que esté interesado por ella en otro sentido ¡no significa que me oponga! Yo quiero que Rin sea feliz y si ella lo es con él que así sea."_

_Pobre Kohaku. La decisión de Rin de venir aquí antes de tiempo ha hecho que no le pueda declarar su amor. _Se preocupo la mujer de Inuyasha.

_Esto es un problema Rin ahora es la prometida de Sesshoumaru y dudo que cualquier demonio niegue su derecho por un humano aún más cuando ella misma lo ha besado delante de todos. Además está claro a quien pertenece el corazón de Rin y si de alguna forma se llegará a romper su compromiso no sería nada bueno para los humanos. Si tan sólo la madre de Sesshoumaru no se hubiera pasado por el pueblo tal vez las cosas no se hubieran complicado tanto o tal vez hubiera pasado igual pero al menos estoy segura que hubiera sido en una edad donde el corazón ya no hace malas pasadas. _Pensó Kaede.

– "_Kohaku ¿entonces cuál es el problema?¿Te declaraste y ella te rechazó?" _- Preguntó de nuevo Kagome.

– "_No, no es eso." _- Esperaron a que hablará otra vez. - _"Le dije que me alegraba de qué fuera feliz pero que no me parecía bien todo lo que le habían hecho y que prefería que siguiera cantando y disfrutando como hacía en el pueblo. Luego empezamos a discutir sobre quien malbarataba su vida y se fue."_

_Vaya si que metió la pata. _Pensó Kagome.

– "_Tranquilo Kohaku hablaremos con Rin para aclararlo todo." - _Declaró Kagome.

– "_¡No por favor Kagome no lo haga!" _- Ella lo miró interrogativa. _- "No quiero que Rin piense que por mi culpa no se puede quedar aquí."_

– "_Por favor Kohaku no es tu culpa ¡así que deja de culparte quieres! De todas maneras Rin volverá al pueblo de una manera u otra."_

– "_¿Que quiere decir señora Kagome? Uy digo Kagome."_

– "_La condición con la que la dejamos marchar antes fue que Sesshoumaru se encargaría de Kaede mientras ella estuviese fuera. Una vez Inuyasha y él derroten al sabueso ya no habrá motivos para quedarnos aquí es más a Sesshoumaru no le gusta el pueblo. Por lo tanto dudo que se quede los seis años que quedan para su matrimonio en él."_

_¿Cómo no había pensado en ello antes? _Se preguntaron tanto Kohakuu como Kaede.

– "_Pero Rin es feliz aquí. Cuando sepa que no puede quedarse se pondrá muy triste." _- Añadió Kaede.

– "_Sí lo hará. Eso no me cabe duda."_ - Recordó los tres años que pasó sin Inuyasha. - _"Ahora bien Sesshoumaru es así y no cambiará ni siquiera por ella."_

Los siguientes minutos de la conversación fueron las típicas formulas de despedida. Cuando salieron del recinto interior Shiraga ya conocía de antemano el plan de las mikos. Era un plan que no podía fallar, y si lo hubiera sabido se habría ahorrado lo de las natillas. No obstante, algo en su interior digamos que aprecio y su orgullo que sentía acerca de Rin por haber realizado su prueba de sangre y haber salido de ella aunque con la ayuda de su prometido, le hacía sentir que aquello no era lo correcto. Sabía lo importante que ella era para Sesshoumaru pero también su aversión por recibir ordenes y no sabía que era lo más prioritario para él.

– "_Supongo que usted no habrá escuchado tras las paredes, ¿verdad?" _- Preguntó Kagome.

Shiraga la ignoró.

_Sí, lo ha hecho_. Kagome lo supo_. Pero aunque lo sepa dudo que ayude a Rin él fue el que quiso matarme por haber gritado aquella vez que Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban atrapados en aquella kekkai._

Al anochecer Rin terminó las clases de Inu no Sensei estaba contenta. Su profesor le había dicho que había mejorado mucho y que se alegraba de que estuviera atenta que si continuaba así pronto tendría las pistas que necesitaba para la prueba de orientación. Fue entonces que una figura conocida se cruzo en su camino para ahogarle la fiesta.

– "_Rin quiero hablar contigo a solas." _- Solicitó el inu de pelo gris azulado.

– "_¿Si Shiraga?¿De qué se trata?"_

Volvió a palacio con otra cara a la que en principio tenía. Pero intentó relajarse y dejarse llevar por el juego que su futuro pariente planeaba para ella. Saludó a todos sin excepción y fingió estar feliz comentó su día en clase y lo orgulloso que su profesor se sentía con ella. Todas las nuevas que Rin daba eran del agrado de la madre de Sesshoumaru pues significaba que pronto tendría su pequeño permiso de visita al poblado y ella prepararía algo especial para cuando volviera. Después de la cena se despidió de todos sin excepción y salió corriendo a sus aposentos. Como la gran señora estaba de buen humor no le iba a amonestar por aquello.

Allí en su habitación tocó el instrumento que Sesshoumaru le regaló antes de marchar y comenzó a cantar.

_Oh mi querido Sesshoumaru tú que siempre estás cerca de mi_

_ahora lo estás a pesar de la distancia que nos separa._

_Oh mi querido Sesshoumaru tú que siempre estás cerca de mi_

_no dejes de pensar en lo que el futuro nos depara._

_Oh mi querido Sesshoumaru tú que siempre estás cerca de mi_

_no olvides lo que un día fuimos pues nos prepara._

_Oh mi querido Sesshoumaru tú que siempre estás cerca de mi_

_dejame oír tu voz cálida y no esa voz que nos para._

_Oh mi querido Sesshoumaru._

_Nota- Vale yo como poetisa no valgo nada así como creadora de canciones así que si quieren lanzar tomates sobre ello los espero con ansia. Me gustan las ensaladas._


	41. La pesadilla

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi y este fic lo es de mi imaginación así que no la culpen si es mala :P.**

_Nota: Miara, Maki Maki y otros y otras lectores FELIZ 2011. Esto si tomáis uvas cuidado y sino también. ¡Haber si el año que viene es bueno!, yo al menos pido más comentarios je je. Bueno sin ser egocéntrica les dejo este nuevo capitulo, algo largo tanto que creo que os darán las uvas. ;P. Un saludo y hasta el año que vieneeee._

_Haori == prenda masculina superior que se ata con un nudo y no con un obi._

_Las anillas == aquí me refiero a una cosa parecida a los preservativos humanos pero en este caso es para demonios. Vale es de un limón que tendré que escribir tarde o temprano je je._

_Jâku == Maldad en japones pero lo que no sé es si sin el guión sobre la a seria Jauku o Jaaku. Si alguien lo sabe se lo agradecería._

**La pesadilla **

En la casa de Miroku y Sango todos dormían ya que era todavía de noche pero faltaba poco para el amanecer. Shippo, sin embargo, tenía una pesadilla.

_Sueño de Shippo_

El pequeño kitsune estaba jugando con algunos de los juguetes que guardaba bajo su haori* cuando una sombra le tapó la luz.

– "_Inuyasha dejame en paz ¡yo no he sido el que te ha puesto esas cáscaras sobre tus ojos!" _- dijo Shippo mientras hacía volar su serpiente de juguete. De golpe unas manos le taparon sus ojos.

– "_¡Adivina quien soy!"_ - Le dijo una dulce voz femenina.

_Este olor me es familiar pero no sé describirlo. Ahora por la voz diría que es.. ¡ES LA GUÍA DE LOS SUEÑOS! _

– "_¡¿Qué haces aquí?" _- Preguntó el joven kitsune.

– "_¡Vaya recibimiento! ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron modales?" _- Lo miraba con cara de cachorro abandonado.

_No quería ofenderla, yo.. ¡que burro soy no soy tan tonto como Inuyahsha! ¡Yo no puedo hacer daño a una dulce mujer!_

– "_Yo te pido disculpas. He sido tan gruñón como Inuyasha."_

– "_¿Inuyasha?"_

– "_Es un hanyou que vivía conmigo hasta no hace mucho se marchó con el inútil de su hermano. Lógicamente sin mi consentimiento pues yo estaba de viaje." - _Shippo alargaba su sonrisa picara, al desear que este era como su vasallo Akitoki.

– "_Oh Shippo esta bien ¡eres todo un caballero al preocuparse por los sentimientos de una dama!" _- Se secaba con la manga de su kimono una pequeña lagrima de su ojo derecho. Shippo se le acercó y le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro, fue entonces cuando sus ojos brillaron como estrellas.

– "_Haría lo que fuera por una dama en apuros." _- Dijo Shippo con aire de autosuficiencia.

– "_¡Trato hecho!" _- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola pero divertida.

Entonces ella lo agarró y se lo llevó a un lugar desconocido.

_Intermedio del sueño de Shippo._

_Salto de tiempo y espacio._

Shippo estaba en el palacio inudayoukai a su lado había una joven inu vestida con los ropajes reales, la joven tenía una media luna en la frente y una raya magenta en cada lado, no obstante sus orejas eran como las de Inuyasha.

– "_Shippo ya te vas." _- Dijo con su voz suave.

– "_Sí princesa. El deber me llama pero tranquila volveré pronto." _- Aseguró el joven Kitsune quien había ganado altura, y unos buenos rasgos faciales, aunque no la suficiente para ser más alto que ella.

– "_Oh en ese caso..." _- Lo agarró por el haori y se lo acercó a ella a lo bruto. En un movimiento rápido le robó un beso de sus labios. - _"¡Qué tengas un buen viaje!"_

Shippo y la guía de los sueños vieron esta escena en diferido gracias al poder de la guía.

– "_¡¿QUIEN ES ELLA?" _- Exclamaba el pequeño Shippo.

– "_¡Jooodeeer! ¡Si que he metido la pata! Nada vamos al lugar correcto."_

Lo volvió a coger y se fueron a otro lugar desconocido para el demonio zorro.

_Fin del salto de tiempo y espacio._

En el bosque Ah-Un cargaba aún a Inuyasha quien dormía como un tronco. Ellos continuaban caminando a un destino que sólo Sesshoumaru sabía.

_El tonto del hanyou no debió de dormir bien cuando estuvo en palacio ¿eh? No me extraña seguro que es por Kagome mucho quejarse del lugar pero bien que por las noches iba a buscarlo a su alcoba._

(Últimamente Kagome estaba más encrespada que nunca. Volvía locos al servicio con pedir, entre otras muchas cosas, sólo platos dulces que muchas veces rechazaba por serlo demasiado, no dejaba a Rin llegar a tiempo a sus clases con Inu no Sensei y por eso muchas veces las mismas sirvientas de su madre tuvieron que acompañarla a otro lugar que no molestase y, ante todo, tuvo la osadía de llamarlo cuñado en una cena con su madre y criados presentes. Le falto poco para matarla allí mismo pero Rin estaba presente. ¡Y todo en una semana!)

_Uff probablemente el burro la habrá dejado encinta. _Miró de mala manera a su hermanastro. _¡Ya podía haber preguntado por las anillas!* Pero.. Si ella está así con una semana y media de embarazo ¿que pasará si algún día dejará a Rin en ese estado? _Sesshoumaru paró en seco estaba ¿asustado?¿emocionado?

Ah-Un también paró en seco y el movimiento de vaivén de su montura hizo despertar al hanyou que estaba en ella. Primero bostezo y luego se relamió los labios para tragar algo de saliva. Perezosamente abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza al otro lado, volvió a bostezar. Tardó unos minutos más en despejarse, luego levantó el torso y sentado en Ah-Un dijo sin ocultar su sueño:

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿pasa algo?"_

Su hermano se percató que él se hubo despertado, lo miró nuevamente como si lo analizara y siguió caminando.

– "_Ya podría ser más comunicativo." _- Pedía al aire. - _"Vamos Ah-Un." _- La bestia bufó.

_¡Bobadas! No me tengo que preocupar por esto. De lo que si debo es de encontrar cuanto antes a ese sabueso y a mi tío._

El sol ya se levantaba en la aldea de Kaede y Shippo todavía seguía durmiendo como un tronco. Jaken por su parte intentó despertarlo con el hedor de sus pies pero hoy no parecía funcionar.

– "_Feh, este tonto no se despierta."_

En ese momento Sango con su tercer hijo cargado en la espalda se acercó a los pequeños demonios.

– "_¿Sigue dormido?" _- Preguntó.

– "_Eso es obvio, ¿no? Me pregunto para que le sirven a los humanos los ojos. Esta claro que más ciegos no pueden estar." _- Encrespó Jaken.

– "_No hace falta ser tan sincero." _- Sango le dio un golpe en su cabezota como reprimenda.

Y salió de su casa. En ese momento sus gemelas se abalanzaron sobre él. - "_Me voy a hacer la colada. Cuida de las niñas."_

– "_Maestro" "Jaken."_

_Ya podía serlo ella, seguro que ha ido a espiar a su marido_.. Jaken pesamiento.

En el aire Myouga volaba a lomos de un cuervo y se frotaba con un pequeño trozo de tela la sudor.

– "_Vaya desde qué el amo Inuyasha va con su hermano Sesshoumaru que es más difícil de encontrar. ¡Pero al menos me alegro que ese par hayan arreglado sus diferencias! ¡Mi querido amo Inu no Taisho ya puede descansar en paz! Su deseo de que se llevarán bien se ha cumplido."_ - Myouga mira el suelo desde el aire. - _"Baja un poco más es aquí."_

La pulga aterrizo cerca del pueblo, el insecto ya podía oír a los niños jugar y a las madres regañarles por su falta de cuidado o cotilleando las últimas nuevas de sus vecinas.

– "_Ya que estoy aquí aprovecharé para saludar a Sango."_

Dicho y hecho se fue directo a su casa. Allí no la halló pero si encontró al sirviente de Sesshoumaru y tuvo la esperanza que supiera dónde estaba su amo. Jaken notó un ligero pinchazo en su piel e inmediatamente se sacudió la molestia. Myouga algo mareado cayó a la tarima.

– "_Ayugh ¡Qué sangre más mala!" _- La pulga intentaba vomitar lo que había succionado del sapo. - _"¡En mi vida había probado una sangre tan horrible!"_

– "_¡¿Cómo te atreves mosca cojonera?"_- Jaken intentaba aplastar con sus pies la pulga pero esta los esquivaba tan rápido que antes se cansó él y se desplomó.

– "_¡No estás muy en forma para servir a Sesshoumaru!" _- Señaló la pulga.

– "_Mira" "Pequeño" "Pequeño" "insecto". _- Se contestaban la una a la otra las pequeñas niñas.

_¡¿Cómo dice esta pulga? ¿Qué no estoy en forma? Yo me he pasado poco más de cien años al servicio de mi señor Sesshoumaru y en ese tiempo he ido corriendo siguiendo su paso. ¡Quien se ha creído que es!_

– "_¡No te atrevas nunca a decirme eso! ¡Has de saber que yo el fiel servidor de Sesshoumaru soy tan peligroso como él!"_

– "_Encantado de conocerlas señoritas."_

– "_Habla" "La pulga" "Guay."_

_Creo que mi momento de gloria se fue_. Cayó en la cuenta el demonio verde.

_Sueño de Shippo_

Esta vez la guía de los sueños de Shippo lo llevó a un campo donde la vegetación era escasa, los árboles estaban calcinados y habían huesos de animales en medio de los mismos. Pero lo más extraño de todo fue que este paisaje lo recordaba, era el bosque de Inuyasha tras la batalla contra Naraku.

– "_Guía este lugar es el bosque de Inuyasha tras la batalla contra Naraku ¿porqué me has traído aquí? Prefería estar en aquél otro lugar parecía mucho más agradable." _- Shippo se puso colorado.

– "_Mmm ja" _- Intentó mantener la risa la joven de cabello caoba. Y con la mano discreta sobre su boca murmuró: - _"Si supieras lo que te espera no pensarías igual. ¡Bueno ya esta!" _- Lo empujaba con las dos manos para que avanzaran, hasta llegar a donde la acción se trataba.

Era un combate entre Sesshoumaru y otro demonio perro al que nunca había visto. Este último tenía una espada afilada que emitía una luz roja y sus ataques destrozaban la tierra de una manera que ni el miasma de Naraku era capaz, pues literalmente le absorbía la vida. Sesshoumarua para contrarrestar cada ataque utilizaba Bakusaiga como podía. Según lo que se podía ver comenzaba a presentar síntomas de fatiga mientras su rival no.

– "_¡Y bien Sesshoumaru ¿es este todo el poder que has conseguido! ¡Qué deceeepción! JA JA JA. ¡Aunque no me extraña tú y tu padre tenéis la misma debilidad!" _- Rió en alto.

– "_¡CALLA! ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras tío Jâku*! BAKUSAIGA"_

– "_¡Tonto! ¡AKAI KOSEN!"_

La energía demoníaca de ambas técnicas parecían anularse la una a la otra pues Bakusaiga tenía el poder de qué todo lo que toca lo destruye y por contacto también aunque no haya sido llamada. En cambio la Akai Kosen de aquél demonio podía absorber el tiempo de vida de las cosas por lo que la destrucción de Bakusaiga aunque poderosa no duraba eternamente y cedía ante esa técnica, sin embargo, Akai Kosen tenía el defecto que también era limitada no podía absorber la nada y no se propagaba por contacto.

– "_¡¿Pero que es esto a este paso Sesshoumaru morirá? ¡¿Dónde está Inuyasha?" _- Pedía Shippo a la guía.

– "_Ay chico ¡a mí no me preguntes! Sólo te he traído para que veas que has de seguir practicando tu técnica del sueño si lo logras podrás ver un futuro posible."_ - Le aclaró.

En ese momento los dos ataques cesaron y dejaron ver a los oponentes que se enfrentaban. Como vio Shippo al inicio el rival de Sesshoumaru no parecía nada cansado mientras él ya no se podía poner en pie. Sesshoumaru estaba de rodillas apoyándose sobre Bakusaiga y tomando canaladas de aire muy rápido.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru esto es el fin dale recuerdos al viejo! AKAI KOSEN."_

Un último rayo de luz roja acabó con Sesshoumaru.

_Fin del sueño de Shippo._

La pulga Myouga se reía con las niñas de Sango pues ellas lo hacían con sus chistes y de él. Jaken harto de tanta adulación por parte de las pequeñas humanos a tal insecto decidió darle un escarmiento. Se trajo una pequeña tina llena de agua y la arrojó sobre Shippo.

– "_¡NOOOOOO!" _- Este gritó.

– "_Vaya Shippo menudo susto. No sabía que el agua helada fuera tan estimulante para los kitsunes." _- dijo Myouga.

– "_¡Te fastidias dormilón!_" - Dijo Jaken enfadado.

– "_Jaken" "Malo". _- Dijeron las gemelas.

– "_¡Yo no soy el malo! ¡Los malos son ellos uno por dormir y esperar que el otro haga su trabajo y el otro por mangonear mis esfuerzos!"_ - Dijo secamente el duende.

– "_No me esperaba esto de un sirviente y menos de uno que lo es de Sesshoumaru." _- Comentó Myouga.

– "_¡Yo no soy únicamente un sirviente de mi amo Sesshoumaru! ¡Yo soy su mano derecha! Y has de saber que sin mí estaría perdido."_ - Todos callaron dos personas acababan de entrar en la casa.

– "_¿En serio, Jaken?" _- Preguntó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Shippo te crees que soy idiota! No pienso picar en una de tus bromas. ¡Tonto!"_ - Dijo Jaken enorgullecido y con los ojos cerrados.

– "_Jaken te equivocas." _- Dijo Shippo aún en el futón.

– "_¡No seas to..!" _- Jaken miró a Shippo quien le señaló con el dedo que mirara tras suya. Jaken tragando saliva giraba lentamente su cabeza para ver a Sesshoumaru quien lo miraba sin expresión. - _"Yoo... ¡Amo bonito ha vuelto!_" - Jaken iba a lanzarse sobre él cuando con su mano lo volteó hacía atrás lanzándolo a Inuyasha.

Mientras Jaken era acogido por los brazos de Inuyasha las dos niñas de Sango se le tiraron a los pies. Él no se quejo ni movió simplemente espero a que lo soltaran pero las niñas no parecían entenderlo.

– "_Parece que les gustas Sesshoumaru." _- Habló Myouga.

– "_¡¿Tú por aquí creía que te habrías quedado con Totosai?" _- Preguntó sarcásticamente el hanyou.

– "_Me ofende amo Inuyasha yo siempre he pensado en vos. Y como puede ver al final los encontré para decirles lo que han de saber sobre Tenseiga."_

– "_No te molestes viejo ya hemos ido a ver a la madre de Sesshoumaru sobre ello."_ - Le anunció Inuyasha.

A la pulga su ánimo se vino abajo pues pensaba que no irían nunca a ella y le esperarían con la información a fin de cuentas sólo habían pasado unos pocos días ¿no?. Shippo entonces se acordó de su sueño y tal como las niñas hicieron se le pegó a una de sus piernas.

– "_¡Señor Sesshoumaru por favor no se enfrente solo a su tío!"_

_Este mocoso ¿cómo sabe lo de mi tío? _Pensó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¿Qué tío?" - _Preguntó su hermano.

– "_Suelta." - _Le ordenó al kitsune.

– "_Sólo si me promete que no irá solo a enfrentarse a su tío Jâku."_

_¡Pero cómo diablos se atreve a..!_

– "_Tú no eres nada para impedir a este Sesshoumaru haga su parecer."_

Lo cogió por el dorso del haori y lo arrojó con fuerza de vuelta al futón, Shippo al caer rebotó dos veces hasta darse contra la pared.

– "_¡Eh! Sesshoumaru aquí el único que puede azotar a Shippo soy yo ¡te enteras!"_ - Le dio una colleja a su hermano.

– "_Esta bien pero..." _- Se deshizo de las pequeñas y con furia lo abofeteó. - _"¡Cómo te atrevas a tocarme con esas confianzas la próxima vez te estamparé contra el árbol que fuiste sellado!"_

– "_Tú y quien más"_

La discusión ya empezaba a calentarse y por el momento ambos hacían un ruido sorprendente pues los aldeanos ya empezaban a acercarse a la casa del monje.

– "_Uff. ¡Qué bien que ambos jueguen juntos!" _- Se alegró Myouga.

_No se le puede decir a esto jugar, ¿no? Shippo== Jaken pensamiento y miradas._

– "_Por cierto amo Sesshoumaru ¿es cierto que tiene un tío llamado Jâku?" _- Preguntó en alto su sirviente deteniendo momentáneamente la pelea. Jaken recibió un chichón como respuesta.

– "_Ought. " _- Inuyasha cerró los ojos al sentir el golpe sobre Jaken y abrió uno para comprovar la situación. Luego los dos y al fin se dio cuenta: - "_Sesshomaru así que era por eso que no querías que me metiera. Pues sabes ahora si que no te voy a dejar solo."_

Sesshoumaru lo miró con desprecio e iba a insultarle cuando Inuyasha volvió a sentenciar.

– "_Si no quieres que ni Kagome ni Kaede ni Rin se enteren más vale que aceptes mi ayuda."_

– "_La ayuda sobre qué." _- Quisieron saber Miroku y Sango que acababan de llegar, él con un morado en el ojo, y vieron el destrozo dentro de su hogar.


	42. La casa de Miroku

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha serie y manga son de Rumiko Takahashi y este capitulo salió de un postre de reyes :P.**

_Nota: Un saludo a todos los que hemos entrado a este 2011 y en especial espero que haya sido una buena entrada para Miara y Maki maki. Un saludo para Riuhmy quien ha sido mi regalo de reyes je je. Pues he sido tan mala que me han dado carbón vegetal por la tardanza._

_Este capítulo es más MIR/SANGO y espero que aunque no sea una de las parejas que más bien se me den no sea, después de todo, tan mal capítulo. Bueno de todas maneras reconozco que algo de rellenito es pero los siguientes no lo serán, eso espero pues ¿la resaca dura muchos días no?. Sin querer absorberles más de su tiempo les dejo este capitulo y ya me dirán si va a la hoguera o al cajón ;P._

**La casa de Miroku.**

La gran familia de Miroku estaba alrededor de una olla que hervía con arroz que Sango preparaba mientras los youkais arreglaban todos los desperfectos de su casa. Sesshoumaru como es lógico se quedó sentado viendo como Jaken hacía su trabajo.

– "_Ya podrías ayudar un poco. Casi todos los destrozos han sido obra tuya."_- Mencionó Inuyasha mirando mientras con su boca pronunciaba un "bu" alargado. Su hermano por su parte desvió su cabeza malhumorado en su rincón al lado de un mueble de cocina.

En ese preciso instante Shippo volvían con unos pescados.

– "_¡Mira Miroku cuantos he pescado!" _- Mostró una tira con unos cuantos peces muchos de ellos aún pequeños, Sango cogió entonces una tina de agua y sacó del anzuelo a todos los pescados pequeños que estuvieran vivos traspasando a este improvisado estanque. - _"¿Sango que haces?"_

– " _Shippo estos peces son muy pequeños, aún deben crecer."_

– "_¡Pero Sango!" _- Dijo entristecido.

– "_Tranquilo puedes preparar estos mientras Miroku devuelve los peces al río." _- Aclaró la exterminadora.

– "_¿Yo?" _- Preguntó Miroku quien estaba con las niñas.

– "_¡Esta bien iré yo si el señor esta muy ocupado!"_ - Sango cogió la tina con los peces derramando algo de agua en el proceso. Sus hijas la miraron extrañada y Miroku supo por la mirada que esta noche y las próximas dormiría solo y suspiró.

_Ya le esta bien empleado a este monje. _Pensó Jaken.

– "_¡Hey Miroku! ¿Que ha pasado durante estos días para que Sango esté así?"_ - Preguntó Inuyasha.

– "_Uff. Es una larga historia. .." _

Sesshoumaru aprovechó para dormir un rato pues sabía que nadie le incordiaría mientras el monje relatase su historia y para él la absurda historia del monje no era interesante.

_Hace unos días atrás_

Miruko iba con sus hijas por el pueblo cuando dos hermosas damiselas que daba casualidad que eran gemelas se fijaron en las hijas de este.

– "_¡Hey mira hermana! ¡Ay! Que ricura de niñas. ¿No te recuerdan algo?"_

– "_¿A qué?" _- Pidió la hermana, y en eso que el monje contento no sólo de los apelativos cariñosos hacia sus pequeñas sino también de ver que ellas también eran unas bellezas.

– "_Buenos días señoritas." _- Dijo Miroku, dejando una mano en forma de saludo.

– "_Buenos días estimado monje." _- Dijeron ambas.

– "_Vosotras no parecéis del pueblo ¿qué habéis venido de muy lejos?" _- Quiso saber Miroku.

Ambas se miraron mutuamente pensando si era sensato hablar con un hombre sobre el tema pero las dos levantaron los hombros, y como si se leyeran la mente mutuamente comenzaron a hablar.

– "_Verá venimos a ver a una sacerdotisa llamada Kaede." _- _"Hemos oído que vive aquí pero..." - "No la hemos encontrado por ningún lado.." - "Luego preguntamos a los vecinos y..." "NOS dijeron que se había ido con unos demonios a cazar a otro." -"Y ahora no .." "¡No sabemos que hacer!"_

– "_Ya veo. En ese caso permitirme que les ofrezca mi ayuda."_

– "_No queremos parecer groseras pero.." - "Usted no creo que pueda ayudarnos."_

En esto Miroku suelta a sus hijas con cuidado y les sostiene con ambas manos las dos de las gemelas mayores.

– "_Pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea."_

– "_Papa_"- Se quejaron las niñas pequeñas.

– "_Tranquilas pequeñas papá está trabajando pronto estaré por vosotras."_

Algo alrededor se rompió.

_Punto de vista de Sango._

Sango hubo dejado a su hijo menor a cargo de los pequeños demonios que ahora tenían por invitados. Ellos se habían ganado su confianza aunque muchas veces al pequeño Jaken no se lo diría y a Shippo lo conocía de mucho y no hacía falta.

_Aunque Shippo es aún muy joven seguro que se esforzará al máximo para hacerme feliz y Jaken, bueno él crío a Rin cuando era joven tan mal no se le deben dar los niños. Además mi pequeño está durmiendo y tardará horas en despertarse. Eso si no lo despiertan._ Pensó la exterminadora.

Por ello Sango los dejó a cargo de su tercer hijo, y salió a despejarse un rato por el pueblo, se sentía como nueva con el aire recorriendo su pelo y despejando su mente, hasta que su oído escuchó a un par de jóvenes algo sobre Kaede pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención.

– "_Ya veo. En ese caso permitirme que les ofrezca mi ayuda." _-Oyó la voz de Miroku.

– "_No queremos parecer groseras pero.." _- Comenzó una. - _"Usted no creo que pueda ayudarnos."_.- Terminó la otra.

En esto Miroku suelta a sus hijas con cuidado y les sostiene con ambas manos las dos de las gemelas mayores.

"_¡Pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea!" _Esas palabras revotaban en la mente de Sango como si tocaran las campanadas previas a cualquier funeral.

_Tranquila Sango. Sólo quieren a un monje que las ayudé y ellas parece que no creen que él pueda, seguro que al final no es nada. _Se decía a sí misma.

– "_Papa."- _Se quejaron ambas hijas que querían volver a tener las manos de su padre con ellas.

– "_Tranquila pequeñas papá está trabajando enseguida está por vosotras."- _Dijo el monje.

_¡Ese monje pervertido! _Sango rompió de un puñetazo una de las maderas de la casa de los vecinos.

– "_¿Qué habrá sido eso?" - _Preguntó una. - _"Suena como si algo se rompiese."_

_No creo que sea Sango. Ella está cuidando del bebé y dudo que lo haya dejado a solas con Shippo y Jaken. Pero si lo fuera.. ¡seguramente me mataría!_

– "_Chicas que tal si les invito a mi humilde hogar y me cuentan su problema." _- Las invitó Miroku.

_¡Oh no! ¡No llegaré a tiempo a casa sin pasarme delante de ellos! Sango se angustiaba. Pero puedo ir a buscar algunas hierbas que irían bien para los exorcismos y, además, es algo que tengo que hacer pues quedan pocas. Así cuando regrese no sabrá que en realidad quería despejarme. Uff. Parezco tan egoísta, tal vez debería confiar más en él, no creo que se enfade por una nimiedad como esa._

– "_No sé, usted es un hombre casado no creo que pueda ayudarnos." - "Aún así apreciamos su generosa oferta."_

– "_En serio no es molestia chicas." -_Miroku puso una mano sobre cada hombro de las chicas dejando atrás a sus pequeñas.

_¡Pero qué!_

_Actualmente_

– "_¡Vamos Miroku! Lo que cuentas no es nada nuevo seguramente te insinuaste a ésas chicas y Sango te vio." - _Dijo Inuyasha.

– "_¡Hey Miroku! ¿Y qué querían aquellas preciosas damiselas? ¡Oh ya sé! Seguro que encontrar un buen marido, siendo jóvenes y bonitas es lo más lógico ¡Que joven no lo busca!" - _Comentó Myouga.

Myouga fue aplastado por la mano de Inuyasha.

– "_No eres suficiente viejo para saber los detalles morbosos." - _Le insinuó quien lo aplastó.

– "_Pues la verdad Inuyasha Myouga no está del todo equivocado. Poco después de llegar a casa.._

_De vuelta a lo que pasó._

Miroku y las chicas iban de camino a casa del monje. Ambas hijas del mismo los siguieron corriendo.

– "_Señor monje ¿no seria mejor que cogiera a sus hijas? Parecen algo cansadas." _- _"Pobres."_

Él las observó estaban cansadas sin duda pero a la vez felices de alcanzarlos.

– "_Cazados, cazados"_ - Ambas sonreían tras agarrar el yukata de las visitantes.

– "_¡Huy pero que monas que son!" _- Las dos gemelas mayores cogieron a las pequeñas y empezaron a hacerles cosquillas y carentuñas.

_Uff. La paternidad que problema para ligar. Aunque reconozco que mis pequeñas atraen a más mujeres que kirara. _El monje recordaba los culos que había tocado antes de matar a Naraku.

– "_Si queréis podéis cogerlas en brazos hasta mi hogar."_ - Ofreció el monje.

_Todo sea por mis pequeñas. _Pensó el monje.

_Cuando te pille. _Sango miraba con mala cara la escena.

Finalmente llegaron a casa del monje Miroku, dentro Jaken y Shippo esperaban a Sango. Al oír unos pasos en la entrada el kitsune fue a darle la bienvenida.

– "_¡Sango! ¡Qué bien que has vuelto! Así verás lo .. ¿Y Sango?" _- Preguntó el pequeño zorro al ver las dos chicas que lo acompañaban.

– "_¿No está aquí?" _- Preguntó Miroku.

– "_No ella se fue a dar una vuelta para despejarse. Jaken y yo nos encargamos del bebé en su ausencia y él sigue durmiendo sin problemas gracias a mí." _- Esto último lo enfatizo.

Jaken quien tenía buen oído fue rápido a donde Shippo estaba y lo golpeó con su bastón.

– "_¡De quién dices que es el éxito?" _- Se enojó Jaken.

– "_¡Eres un basto lo sabías!" _- El pequeño kitsune se frotaba su cabeza.

– "_¡Y tú un mentiroso!"_ - Le recriminó.

– "_¡No más que tú!"_

– "_¡Haber si me lo vuelves a decir!"_

_Sera mejor que pare todo esto antes de qué mi hijo despierte. _Cayó en la cuenta Miroku.

– "_¡El monje tiene demonios en casa!" _- _"No debe ser muy bueno."_

– "_Jaken, gana." "Shippo, gana." _- Cada gemela apoyaba a uno de los pequeños demonios.

Mientras Miroku trataba de mantener a los dos pequeños demonios en sus trece su hijo se despertó y comenzó a llorar.

– "_Señor monje, vemos que tiene muchos problemas en casa." _- _"Sí, por ello pensamos que es mejor que nos vayamos."_

Fue entonces que una voz femenina y dura las amenazó.

– "_Vosotras no os iréis hasta que me contéis que clase de ayuda esperáis de mi marido."_

A las dos se les pusieron la espalda de gallina pero no más que Miroku quien temía lo peor de ella.

– "_¡Hola cariño! Verás estas dulces señoritas vagaban por el pueblo buscando la ayuda de Kaede pero como ella no está me ofrecí a ayudarlas. Espero que no te disguste amor." _- _Por favor Sango no te enfades conmigo. _Rezaba el monje.

– "_Ah y ¿usted mi honorable monje no hizo nada para buscarlas?" - _Le preguntó Sango.

– "_Por supuesto que no Sango." _- Intentaba reír para suavizar el ambiente.

_Mentiroso. _Su mujer lo miraba con esos ojos que descubrían antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo.

_Uff. Esa mirada es como si me dijera que sabe que miento y que me prepare. _Reconoció Miroku.

– "_Señora de verdad lo sentimos mucho." "Lo que dice su marido es cierto."_

_¿Qué? _Pensó ella.

– "_Nosotras pedíamos la audiencia de la venerable sacerdotisa Kaede pero nos dijeron que no estaba aquí." "Por ello discúlpenos ya nos íbamos."_

Las dos gemelas dejaron las pequeñas en el suelo y con cariño cada una puso la mano en la cabeza de su respectiva. Luego hicieron una reverencia al monje y después a su señora y ya iban a salir cuando la misma voz las paró en seco.

– "_Esperad. Por favor ser bienvenidas a nuestro humilde hogar. Puede que no seamos la persona que buscan pero nosotros estaremos encantados de ayudarlas." _- Dijo Sango.

Ante tal ofrecimiento las jóvenes no podían rechazar su hospitalidad además si más no podían hallar incluso lo que buscaban pues la mujer no parecía enojada con ello. Cada pequeño demonio se encargó de acomodarlas mientras Sango tranquilizaba al bebé, luego de ello pidió a Shippo y Jaken que cuidaran de las gemelas mientras atendían a las señoritas.

– "_¡Esto es broma!¡ Parecemos esclavos en vez de invitados!" _- Se quejó Jaken.

– "_Va Jaken no seas así. Encima que nos da cobijo y alimento ¿no podrías ser más amable?" _- Preguntó Shippo.

– "_Si a cobijo llamas a una choza llena de humanos que no te tienen consideración y a alimento ese veneno del que comen. ¡Sí creo que se le puede agradecer!"_

– "_Lo ves cómo si."_ - Shippo alegó.

– "_¡Estaba siendo sarcástico!"_

– "_Maestro Jaken. Por favor." _- Pidió Sango cuando apoyó cada mano sobre sus hombros y le miró con ojos cariñosos.

– "_MMM. ¡Al cuerno! ¡Está bien pero que sea la última vez qué me tratas así! ¡EH!" _- Sango salió disparada para enterarse de lo que buscaban las mujeres.

– "_Maestro"- _Comenzó una. _"Jaken"- _Siguió otra_. "CUENTO" _- Pidieron las dos.

_No será la última vez. Ufff. _Suspiró Jaken.

Miroku les ofreció un té a cada una y luego se sirvió uno para él.

– "_¿Y bien señoritas qué es el asunto que las ha llevado a este pueblo?" _- Preguntó el monje.

– "_Verá en nuestra aldea hace algo más de tres años vinieron unos hombres en busca de nuestros hombres y se llevaron a todos.""Desde entonces que no han vuelto." "Por ello, decidimos unirnos y formar provisionalmente un tipo de alcaldía." _

– "_Si no les sabe mal, ¿no habían ancianos para tal caso?"_ - Quiso saber el monje.

– "_Todos ellos fueron asesinados por esos usurpadores." "Fue horrible." _- Ambas comenzaron a llorar.

– "_Lo siento mucho."_

Un poco más tarde después de secarse las lágrimas prosiguieron el relato.

– "_En fin, un día surgió la idea de buscar algún hombre para consolarnos."_

Esas fueron palabras como el hechizo de ABRACADABRA que hace desvelar los misterios de la magia para Miroku, en este caso una de sus muchas fantasías. El monje se abalanzó sobre ellas y les dijo:

– "_Ya pueden dejar de buscar yo soy el hombre de sus plegariaaaas"_

Sango había cogido Hiraikotsu y lo había golpeado con él.

_Actualmente_

Sango volvió a casa y escuchó la parte del relato en la que el monje recordaba a aquellas dos gemelas pronunciar en alto uno de los deseos del monje: tener a su disposición muchas mujeres. Y eso la enervaba. Por lo que el ambiente se cargó con un aire casi tan tóxico como el humo de Sesshoumaru al revelar su autentica forma. Tanta era su intensidad que hasta el mismo daiyoukai se despertó.

– "_Sango. Llegas al punto de tener la cena lista y como puedes ver todo esta en orden."_ - Explicó su pareja.

Ella lo miró sin bajar los humos y un poco de mala gana se sentó en su sitió para repartir el arroz en los cuencos.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿Quieres mucho o poco arroz?" _- Preguntó Sango.

– "_A mí no me gusta la comida humana." _- Fue la respuesta del daiyoukai.

– "_Ejem."_ - Resopló su hermano para que reconsiderase su oferta. No es que Sango fuera como Kagome en cuanto a genio pero esperaba que el farol le hiciera reflexionar.

_¿Y ahora que querrá_? Lo miró esperando la respuesta, él por su parte no dijo nada. Fue analizando los rostros de su alrededor hasta parar en la mujer que sostenía el bol.

– "_Supongo que entonces no puedo ofrecerte nada." - _Dijo Sango algo triste.

En ese momento Sesshoumaru cogió una broqueta de pescado y probó un poco, Miroku y Sango y los pequeños demonios quedaron algo parados por esto pero no dijeron nada.

_¿Señor Sesshoumaru comiendo en una casa de humanos? ¡imposible! Ummm. Pero sí esta comiendo, entonces ¿que puede haber pasado? _Jaken reflexionó unos segundos mirando con cautela a su señor. _Debe estar muy débil o enfermo, sí debe ser eso qué sino pues estaba durmiendo y …_

_Sesshoumaru retiró una pequeña rama de las ramas que ardían de la hoguera y la tiró a la nuca del pequeño hombre verde quemando poco a poco su piel._

_Esta comida si huele apetitosa. _Buscó la procedencia de ese olor hasta que notó que algo doloroso en su cuello.

– "_¡Aaah! ¡QUEMA QUEMA!" - _Jaken gritaba mientras salía corriendo del hogar del monje en dirección al río.

– "_Jaken""Corre" - _Se dijeron las gemelas.

– "_¿Qué fue eso?" _- Preguntó la pulga Myouga.

– "_No lo sé." - _Aseguró Miroku.

– "_Puede que la comida esté aún muy caliente para él." - _Intentó razonar Sango y todos asintierón.

No obstante Shippo e Inuyasha miraban en dirección a Sesshoumaru quien parecía ajeno a las circunstancias.


	43. La historia sobre Jâku Parte 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha y productos derivados del mismo son parte Rumiko Takahashi y esto lo escribo basándome en ellos.**

_Nota: Hola de nuevo, ¡ya estoy de vuelta! Esto gracias por los comentarios del previo la verdad que me han hecho gracia los dos. Y si algo bruja si que soy sino lean este capítulo y lo entenderán je je je._

**La historia sobre Jâku Parte I**

La perra del otro mundo se acercaba a una figura masculina que estaba en un acantilado riéndose a bocanada libre al igual que ella mientras se acercaba a él.

– "_Oh has salido tú también ¡eh!. Hu hu hu. Ja ja ja. Aishh." _- Intentó tranquilizarse pero no podía pues la sabueso aún estaba en risa profunda para acallarla lanzó unas cuantas garras de youki sobre ella pero olvidó que al ser una criatura del otro mundo no le hicieron nada. - _"Ja, ja, ja ¡Que afortunada eres tú! Ja, ja, ¡Yo pase parte de mi tiempo encerrado en tu mundo y sin embargo aún no estoy muerto! ¿Y bien has venido a matarme o qué?"_

La criatura del otro mundo se acercaba a él con una risa gutural incesante, él lejos del miedo a qué lo matasen con la misma risa y los ojos abiertos le extendió sus brazos para que hiciera con él lo que se le antojara aunque significase su fin. Él ya no tenía miedo, no tenía nada que perder y mucho menos nadie a quien querer ver.

– "_¡¿Esperas una invitación? Ja ja ja." _- Se mofó Jaku.

Ella tan sólo se reía a una distancia prudencial y olfateaba su cuerpo, luego reveló su forma y estrechó más las distancias entre los dos. Lo volvió a husmear para quedarse con olor dejando su boca abierta para captar mejor su aroma luego se fue volando.

– "_¡Estupendo preciosa no sabes bien la oportunidad que has perdido! ¡Soy todo un tipo!" _- Y volvió a reírse.

Inu no Sensei salió del dojo en el que daba clase tras una breve interrupción por parte de la otra humana que vivía en el palacio.

– "_¿Qué tiene que decir la pareja del segundo príncipe que sea tan importante cómo para interrumpir mis clases?" _- Le preguntó el profesor sin ser demasiado duro pero dentro de él contenía las ganas de acabar con esa visita.

– "_De verdad siento mucho haberle molestado mientras hacía su clase pero me preguntaba si yo también podría incorporarme dentro de ella. Rin mencionó que estaban estudiando kanjis y la verdad me vendría bien hacerlo yo también." _- Pidió Kagome.

En el otro lado de la pared del dojo todos los estudiantes que estaban en el interior se pegaron como lapas a las paredes para escuchar mejor la conversación.

– "_¡Esta chica humana no tiene miedo de enfrentarse a Inu no Sensei!" _- Se sorprendió una de las pocas hembras de la sala.

– "_No, no es eso lo que pasa que ha vivido muchas cosas con su marido y ahora mismo le da igual la opinión de cualquiera." _- Definió Rin.

– "_¿Pero Rin acaso no es tu amiga?" _- Preguntó algo pícaro el pequeño lumbrera de la clase.

– "_Callad, callad. Quiero ver que le contesta el sensei."_ - Pedía una voz de fondo de alguno de los dieciséis alumnos.

El profesor la miró de arriba a abajo su propuesta no le gustaba, ella misma se había autoinvitado a formar parte de su preciada clase, por otra parte admiraba la determinación de la joven por aprender.

– "_Señorita, me alegra ver que es usted una persona emprendedora y seguramente valiente." _- Kagome se sintió halagada _No pensaba que hubiera una persona tan amable en este lugar. _Pensaba ella. - _"Mas me gustaría acceder a su petición."_ - A Kagome esto la alegro. - "Sin embargo no es algo que esté a mi disposición."

– "_¡¿Cómo dice?" _- Preguntó algo enojada.

_Uff. Ya sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que mostrara su genio, tal y como esperaba según los rumores sobre ella. _Inu no Sensei se aclaró para sí.

– "_El hecho que usted esté aquí no es exactamente su pasión por el aprendizaje sino tiene que ver con cierta joven humana de la que si me he hecho cargo. Probablemente sea para comprobar que clase de ideas le ofrezco a susodicha y, en caso de no ser de su agrado decírselo sin tapujos ¿estoy muy errado?"_

_¿Yo haría tal cosa? Bueno es posible. De hecho ¿no es por eso que venía a solicitar una plaza en el dojo? Pero tan mala concepción tienen de mí. _Pensaba Kagome.

– "_Yo admito que soy humana y reconozco que puede que ciertas cosas demoníacas no sean acorde con lo que considero que estén bien pero, quiero que sepa que yo sólo expreso mi opinión a Rin con sinceridad pues para mí ella es como una hermana pequeña y me preocupo por ella."_

– "_¿O sea piensa que aprender de un demonio es sufrir?" _- Interrogó Inu no Sensei.

– "_¡Yo no he dicho eso!" _- El inu con un moño espero su respuesta en silencio.

_Vaya¿ no va a gritarme a preguntarme de nuevo? Va a dejarme sin contestación, de la misma forma que hace Sesshoumaru. _Suspiró la joven.

– "_Señorita usted es una joven humana igual de extraña que Rin. Ambas salen con demonios, pero a diferencia de usted Rin no mantiene atado a su pareja con un lazo sagrado."_

– "_¡Eso es porqué Inuyasha se comporta como un crío!"_

Detrás de la pared se hacía un murmullo entre los alumnos. Rin se avergonzaba del hecho que ella mantuviera atado de esa forma a su pareja pero también conocía de buena mano lo metedura de patas que era él, y la cantidad de veces que logró reírse con ello. Eran buenos recuerdos y no entendía porqué ahora las cosas habían cambiado entre ellas.

– "_¿Y Sesshoumaru también?" _- Preguntó con interés Inu no Sensei.

– "_Ups eso." _- Kagome pensaba que excusa podía darle. Por su parte el profesor la miraba encantado Sesshoumaru era testarudo, orgulloso y ambicioso en su infancia, alguien que fácilmente se enoja y pocos han llegado a apaciguar (que no hayan muerto) y se preguntaba si ya de adulto también era igual. - _"Eso fue por su bien."_

– "_¿Por su bien?"_

– "_Sí, él podía ganarse problemas con los vecinos si hubieran descubierto que dormía profundamente fuera de la cabaña."_

_¡¿Qué? Yo nunca lo he visto dormir de esa manera. Cuando iba con él siempre montaba guardia y lo encontraba despierto. Siempre pensé que no lo necesitaba. _Un sentimiento nuevo surgió ahora de Rin y era desesperanza y celos, aunque ella compartió con él más tiempo que Kagome con ella mostró la parte vulnerable que sabía que tenía y quería ser la primera en verlo.

– "_Ja, ja, ja ¡Sí que es despistado!" _- Se río Inu no Sensei.

– "_Entonces ¿me aceptará?" _- Preguntó la joven miko.

– "_Ni en broma. Pero gracias por explicarme lo sucedido será un buen chisme durante años."_

El inu cerró las puertas tras de sí dejando a la humana protestar a la puerta. Cuando entró la mantenía cerrada con su peso miró cómo de curiosos eran también sus alumnos.

– "_Bien chicos creo que por hoy los chismes se acabaron. Volvamos a lo nuestro."_

– "_Ooooh." _-Típico quejido de ellos que como habitualmente esperaban divertirse.

– "_Pero Inu no Sensei al menos podría variar un poco y contarnos una buena historia..." _- El profesor miró a su alumno con cara seria y alzando el mentón le ordenó que le dijera el motivo. - _".. verá ya hemos entrado en calor."_

– "_¡Por favor!" _- Pidieron todos los alumnos menos Rin. Ella estaba tocada moralmente por no ser ella quien apaciguara a su señor y por ser siempre la segunda en todo. Su mente empezó a darle ideas cada vez más descabelladas.

Inu no Sensei notó la tristeza de Rin y supo que tenía que ver con algún comentario de la esposa del segundo heredero y por ello accedió a la petición de sus alumnos.

– "_Esta bien os explicaré la historia de un inudayoukai llamado Jâku..._

Por aquél entonces Inu no Taisho tenía un único heredero, Sesshoumaru, de pocos años de edad, su mujer con quien confiaba completamente, su amiga humana Izayoi y su hermano mayor que era su mano derecha en el mundo demoníaco, a pesar de qué no se llevaran bien. Su hermano también tenía un hijo llamado Shiraga.

Esto llamó la atención de Rin sobre la historia.

Este inudaiyoukai se llamaba Jâku. Jâku entrenaba pocos demonios que tenía como escuadrón, él no quería tener que dirigir a todo una masa de soldados en una guerra, él querría lucirse y la mejor forma de hacerlo era esa. Pues su hermano quien gobernaba por entonces no quería que este fuera solo.

– "_¿Pero si Jâku era el hermano mayor cómo es que Inu no Taisho gobernaba?"_ - Preguntó Rin.

– "_Vaya pregunta más tonta." _- Le respondió el sabiendas. - "_El trono inu es hereditario y por entonces la gran dama estaba soltera, y se casó con él y no con Jâku pues era el más fuerte que estuviera libre en aquél momento."_

Fue en su arrebato de poder que dirigió su escuadrón a una misión imposible robar la joya meidou. Su propósito probablemente era tener poder sobre algo que no desvaneciera nunca, ¡ahora bien eso no lo sabemos!

– "_¿Y eso?" _- Volvió a preguntar Rin.

Jâku era conocido por despreciar a todo el mundo, a diferencia de su hermano, nunca daba una oportunidad a los que estaban en su camino y lo peor era que muchas veces era él quien cambiaba de rumbo para interceptar por placer al primero que se le cruzase.

_Hace 204 años en el palacio inudaiyoukai_

En el patio posterior de las estatuas de los cuatro dioses cardinales, Shiraga y Sesshoumaru jugaban a perseguirse y morderse en su forma autentica. Mientras Inu no Taisho los observaba a una distancia prudencial no quería estorbar uno de los pocos momentos de juego de su hijo. Además tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. En ese momento su hermano se dirigió a él.

– "_Vaya a mi hermano le van los coños humanos. ¿Tu reina no hace su trabajo?"_ - Se burló Jâku.

– "_Eso no es de tu incumbencia, querido hermano." _- Lo dijo sin quitar la vista a los cachorros.

Sesshoumaru había ganado terreno y parecía dominar a Shiraga pero el juego estaba muy igualado, los dos tenían el afán por ganar sin embargo eso convirtió un inocente juego en algo más peligroso: una pelea entre cachorros. Al ver esto Inu no Taisho tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre Sesshoumaru.

– "_Puede que no pero sabes tu hijo no parece de los que les gusta perder."_ - Inu no Taisho entrecerró los ojos en él. - _"Y además él se parece más a mí ¿no crees?"_

El padre de Sesshoumaru no se contuvo la rabia y le dio un puñetazo en la cara de su hermano quien se la giró. Él se sorprendió de la velocidad de Inu no Taisho sin embargo estaba lejos de estar a su nivel. Se frotó con un puño la comisura de los labios para secarse la sangre que le salía y escupió al suelo.

– "_No esta mal hermanito pero te hace falta mucho entreno, creo que tu relación con esa humana te ha absorbido tu cordura. Eres muy débil."_

– "_Hugh. Lo dice quien pierde el juicio ante el poder." _- Le espetó Inu no Taisho.

– "_Hu hu hu Búrlate lo que quieras pero pronto verás como tu querido hermano te roba el único poder interesante que tienes."_

Inu no Taisho gruñía mientras su hermano se alejaba.

– "_¡¿Qué pretendes Jâku? ¡¿Acaso piensas que te dejaré con vida después de amenazarme?"_

– "_¡Lo harás hermano porqué esa es tu debilidad!"_

Inu no Taisho se lanzó al ataque contra su hermano, los dos cachorros notaron el choque de energía entre ellos y dejaron de pelear. Jâku esquivó con dificultades el ataque de este pero buscó en una mirada rápida un punto débil y lo encontró a escasos metros de él. Sesshoumaru y Shiraga habían abandonado su forma y miraban la pelea. En un movimiento rápido llamó a su espada.

– "_AKAI KOSEN"_

– "_Torbellino del dragón"_

– "_TONTO" _

Entonces se percató de Sesshoumaru y Shiraga y corrió por ellos. Sesshoumaru fue más listo y se apartó antes siquiera de que su tío Jâku terminara de pronunciar la técnica de su espada por contra Shiraga no estuvo a tiempo, suerte que Inu no Taisho si lo estuvo y lo libró de la muerte. Para cuando se giró se había marchado.

_Actualmente_

Alguien llamaba otra vez a la puerta del dojo. Inu no Sensei dejó de explicar y fue a ver quien era. No se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a Kagome.

– "_Los humanos de verdad sois persistentes."_

– "_No sabe usted cuanto." _- Le replicó Kagome con una sonrisa.

– "_¿Y bien? No le deje claro que no deseaba su presencia aquí."_

– "_Vuelvo de hablar con la señora de los inus y ella me ha dado permiso para hacer lo que quisiera y lo que quiero es participar en sus clases con Rin."_

_Típico de la gran Dama ¿Porqué me debería extrañar? _

Hizo un ademán para que entrara dentro y cerró la puerta.

– "_Queridos alumnos os presento a..." - _Miró a Kagome esperando a qué se presentara.

– "_Kagome."_

– "_Como sea. Esta señorita nos acompañara en nuestras clases en tiempo indeterminado. Sed amables con ella."_

– "_¿Otra humana más?" - _Preguntó un alumno.

– "_Eso parece." _- Afirmó una inu de la clase.

Kagome se sentó al lado de Rin.

– "_Hola Rin seremos compañeras de clase. Ya verás que bien nos lo pasaremos." - _Dijo Kagome.

– "_¡EH? ¡Sí claro!" - _Río Rin.

_Mierda ya lo estoy notando lo divertido que será_. Pensó Rin.

Los otros alumnos notaron su falta de seguridad y empezaron a rumorear.

– "_Bien chicos. Coged el pincel y uno de esos papeles que comenzaremos a explicar un nuevo kanji." _- Les avisó Inu no Sensei.

– "_Oooooh." - _Soltaron a coro a excepción de la nueva incorporación.

– "_¿Qué les ocurre?" - _Preguntó Kagome recibiendo de paso todas las miradas en su persona. Incluso Rin no se atrevía a decírselo pues no quería desvelar lo que sabía de ella y su conversación con Kohaku. Por suerte para ella Inu no Sensei se lo explicó.

– "_A ellos nada, sólo que son algo perros para estudiar."_


	44. La traición de Sesshoumaru

**Descargo de responsabilidad** Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña y señora de Inuyasha cualquier cosa a ella ;P.

_Nota: Antes de nada un saludo a todos mis reviewers especialmente a Miara y Maki Maki. Kaito gracias por pasarte por aquí es un placer volver a ver caras conocidas. Y también a todos aquellos que siguen este fic. Bueno os dejo con el capítulo que ¡ya sé, ya sé! Esperabais una historia sobre Jâku ya que sólo era la 1ara parte. Pero tranquilos habrá la continuación más adelante cuando toque lo prometo. Ahora disfruten del capítulo._

_sukyaki == es el plato típico japonés, ahora bien si es de buey de Kobe vale un dineral. Aunque no sabría decir nunca lo he probado._

_Saimyoushous == Son las avispas infernales que Naraku usaba._

**La traición de Sesshoumaru**

La casa del monje Miroku y Sango había dejado de tener tanto alboroto pues los dos pequeños demonios: Jaken y Shippo, se fueron con los dos hermanos inus, Myouga y Ah-Un. Y a pesar de que las niñas todavía eran muy pequeñas, como para darse cuenta de la situación, seguían preguntando por este hecho pues habían perdido a sus dos niñeras favoritas y no pensaban que fuera justo.

– "_Niñas ya os hemos dicho que no les pasará nada, seguramente volverán tarde o temprano." _-Les decía Miroku mientras Sango probaba un sorbo del caldo.

– "_Jaken" "Shippo". _- Pataleaban.

– "_A ver mis pequeñas ¿a quién le gustaría recibir doble ración de sukyaki*?" _- Preguntó Sango.

– "_Yo""Yo"_

Pasada una hora todos los pequeños estaban haciendo su siesta, Miroku y Sango aprovecharon el momento para sentarse uno con el otro y relajarse al aire libre recostados en un banco de madera en el exterior de su casa.

– "_Miroku ¿tú crees que lograran derrotar a ese sabueso?" _- Sango cerraba los ojos en ése momento estaba escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

– "_Seguro que sí. Piensa que Inuyasha es muy persistente y Sesshoumaru tiene el poder de enviarlo de vuelta, si los dos se unen no creo que tardemos en ver a Kaede, Rin, Kagome y a tu hermano Kohaku."_ - Esto último la hizo abrir sus ojos con esperanza, por lo que le había dicho Inuyasha él estaba en el palacio de su hermano junto con los demás y estaría a salvo de los ataques de la bestia.

– "_¿Pero se llevaran bien cuando eso ocurra?"_

Suspiraron fuertemente la pareja sabía el carácter que tenían y a pesar de que últimamente la relación había mejorado. Ellos no pondrían la mano en el fuego.

En algún lugar relativamente lejos del pueblo de Kaede, varios demonios y un semidemonio caminaban a ritmo lento por la ladera de una montaña. Ya habían pasado tres días sin encontrar ninguna pista del paradero del sabueso y mucho menos del tío Jâku, Sesshoumaru ya empezaba a hartarse de esta situación. Con Naraku al menos le bastaba con seguir los saimyoushous o bien esperar a qué Kagura le diera alguna información.

_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pensaba Sesshoumaru._

Mirando de reojo a sus compañeros suspiró sin abrir la boca, soltando el aire por su nariz.

– "_Señorito Sesshoumaru no tiene porqué suspirar ¡de seguro que sus habilidades son suficientes para volver con la señorita Rin!" _- Dijo Myouga a lo que Sesshoumaru le miró con una mirada asesina y del hombro de Shippo se escondió tras el pelo de Inuyasha,

– "_¡Eh!" _- se quejó éste. _- "¡¿Porqué siempre te escondes en mi pelo? Ya podrías cuidar tus palabras sino te vas a hacer cargo de ellas." _

Sesshoumaru lo dejó estar, por el momento.

_Sesshoumaru es el prometido de Rin. Ya no me acordaba. _Se lamentaba Shippo pues él no era precisamente un buen ejemplo desde su punto de vista era un arrogante pero por mucho que lo fuera el kitsune respetaba los sentimientos de Rin pues en su forma lo besó pensando que era él. _Si no me hubiera transformado no lo habría hecho. _Sonrió un poco, luego recordó "_Sí, lo vuelves a hacer te mataré. Pero por ahora me conformo con que mueras aquí en el sueño de Jaken." _le estranguló cuando estuvo en la mente de Jaken y eso le hizo recorrer una mala sensación por toda su espina dorsal.

_Ese kitsune tiene miedo ¿eh? Umm. Creo que podré sacar algo de provecho de él después de todo. La mente de Sesshoumaru elaboraba un plan por el que conseguir su pista sin tener que hacer algo que no quería._

_¡¿Cómo voy a querer salvar a un tipo como éste? _Se replicaba Shippo.

– "_Inuyasha ves a buscar algo de alimento para éstos." _- Le ordenó Sesshoumaru refiriéndose a todos los acompañantes. Todos ellos lo miraron con expectación.

– "_¡¿Y porqué tengo que ir yo siempre? ¡No podrías ir tú por una vez!"_ - Se quejó Inuyasha.

– "_Bien entonces que se mueran de hambre." _- Sentenció Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Inuyasha prefieres vernos en los huesos!¡eh! ¿eh? ¿eh?"_ - Shippo se enfadó y saltaba alrededor suya.

_Uff. Señor Sesshoumaru siempre será así, no importa los años que uno le sirva nunca hará nada para las necesidades básicas de sus sirvientes. _Jaken recapituló.

Inuyasha se hartó de Shippo y le dejó tumbado en el suelo de un coscorrón del que el pequeño Shippo se retorcía. Luego de mala gana y gruñendo se dispuso a acatar su orden ahora bien iba a quejarse:

– "_¡Sí les pasa algo mientras no esté me las pagarás Sesshoumaru!"_

– "_Amo Inuyasha que bueno es ¡yo iré con usted!" _- Exclamó la pulga. El hanyou lo echó para atrás como si fuera una canica.

– "_Tú te quedas con ellos. ¡Regresaré pronto!"_ - Y se fue.

Sesshoumaru esperó un poco para que Inuyasha no supiera lo que iba a pedir.

– "_Jaken ves a buscar leña."_

– "_¡Sí amo Sesshoumaru enseguida voy mi señor! ¡Siempre puede contar conmigoooo!" _- Jaken corría mirando a su amo cuando se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol que sobresalía . - _"¡Maldito árbol!" _- Shippo y Myouga se rieron a carcajadas.

– "_¡Jaken!"_

– "_¡Sí amo enseguida voy!" _- Se fue dejándolos atrás.

– "_Este Jaken ¡no cambiará!" _- Exclamó Shippo y volvieron a reír.

– "_Te parece gracioso Shippo piensa que ahora estamos solos tú y yo."_

Las risas cesaron ipso facto.

Jaken fue el primero en regresar con los troncos.

– "_¡Señor Sesshoumaru ya traigo los troncos que me pidió! ¡Iiieeeee!" _-El demonio verde los dejó caer al suelo. - _"¡¿Señor Sesshoumaru dónde está?"_

En ése momento Inuyasha volvía con un jabalí al que había cazado y escuchó la estridente voz de Jaken.

– "_Jaken ¿dónde esta mi hermano?¿Y shippo?" _- Le preguntó.

– "_¡No lo sé si lo supiera no estaría llamándolo PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!" _- Jaken fue golpeado por el peso del jabalí al caer sobre él.

Inuyasha empezó a buscar alrededor el aroma de Sesshoumaru y Shippo pero sólo encontró a la pulga Myouga dormido en la hierba. Lo cogió con sus dos dedos y le arrojó algo de agua para que despertase. El diminuto ser lo hizo, después de estornudar un par de veces, se frotó los ojos y levantó la cabeza para ver quien lo sostenía.

– "_¡Amo Inuyasha!" _- La pulga se puso de un salto en pie sobre la palma de su mano. - _"¡Es terrible su hermano Sesshoumaru se ha llevado a Shippo y luego cuando me acerqué a él para pedirle que volviera me tiró por los aires!"_

_Así que es eso quería estar a solas con Shippo, pero ¿porqué?. _Pensó Inuyasha.

– "_Abuelo Myouga ¿sabes porqué se ha llevado a Shippo?" - _Preguntó su amo.

– "_Mmmm."_

– "_Tal vez sea por el beso que le dio a Rin." _- Respondió Jaken bajo el jabalí.

– "_¡Ay cielos! ¡Estamos perdidos nos matará!" _- Myouga fue acallado cuando el hanyou cerró su mano.

Inuyasha se acercó al enano verde y le quitó el peso de encima.

– "_Gracias. Eres muy amable, para ser un hanyou." _- Esto último lo dijo por lo bajo.

– "_Oh de nada." _- Dijo con una de sus mejores caras. Pocos segundos después lo estaba estrangulando con sus propias manos y con ojos muy abiertos (esos blancos y con pupila de un punto negro y cejas que lo cierran como un semicírculo de fondo una trama ondulada verticalmente degradado azul sobre marino). - _"¡Y ahora dime cómo sabe lo qué paso!"_

– "_¡Está bien te lo explicaré! Pero suéltame casi no puedo respirar..." _-Jaken puso los ojos en blanco y la cabeza hacia atrás, su agresor cesó el agarre.

Después de recuperar el aliento Jaken comenzó:

– "_Todo comenzó unos días después de la visita de nuestra gran señora y madre de mi querido amo Sesshoumaru, la que le agradezco de verdad que haya traído al mundo a mi señor yo no habría conocido la perfección si no ..."_ -La perorata de Jaken paró cuando volvió a ser golpeado por Inuyasha.

– "_Al grano."_

Y le explicó la historia como pudo en seis frases más o menos.

– "_Shippo tenía un pergamino sobre la técnica del sueño y me hizo chantaje para ir con él. Por el camino nos encontramos a Kohaku y su gata y luego encontramos el dojo que indicaba el mapa. ¡Allí fue dónde ese maldito Kitsune se metió en mi mente!" _- Volvió a recibir una reprimenda.

– "_Eso no explica ¿cómo sabe lo que ocurrió?" _- Aclaró las cosas Inuyasha.

– "_¡El muy idiota se lo dijo a mi amo a través de mi sueño! ¡BURRO!" _- Esta vez no lo controló más y le propinó un descanso de varias horas.

_Sesshoumaru lo sabías desde un principio ¿porqué no atacaste a Shippo entonces? _El hanyou se dio cuenta de algo al recordar las últimas palabras de Jaken._ ¡Intentas que Shippo encuentre a tu tío Jâku!_

– "_¡Myouga quedate aquí!"_

– "_¡Pero amo Inuyasha yo quiero ir con usted a buscar a Shippo!"_

– "_Sesshoumaru no va a hacerle nada lo va a utilizar como guía para encontrar a Jâku."_

– "_¡¿Quéee?"_

Inuyasha ya se había montado en Ah-Un y le había dado la orden para que buscara el olor de su amo.

_Sesshoumaru en el sueño de Shippo tú morías a manos de ese demonio ¡No lo permitiré!_

Mientras tanto en una cueva a la que había puesto una barrera mágica para evitar ser percibido por otros seres Sesshoumaru esperaba a qué el kitsune despertase.

– "_¿Dónde estoy?" _- Se despertó Shippo tras varias horas de sueño.

– "_Shippo quiero que uses tu poder para contactar con Jâku."_ - La voz de Sesshoumaru era neutra pero el kitsune se sobresaltó.

_¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre! _Shippo lo miró incrédulo pero su rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción. _Deben ser imaginaciones mías seguro._

– "_¿Y bien me ayudarás Shippo?"_

La pregunta resonó por la cueva. Ahora Shippo sabía que no era su imaginación realmente Sesshoumaru le estaba pidiendo su ayuda.

_¡Hey espera un segundo! ¡No puedo ayudarle si lo hago sin qué este Inuyasha mi pesadilla se hará realidad! _Se gritaba a sí mismo.

– "_Sesshoumaru yo.." - _El kitsune tenía voz de duda no sabía como decirle que no podía._ - "Lo siento."_

Para el youkai esto no fue una gran sorpresa, sabía que como poca cosa de demonio que era estaría influenciado por los humanos y que era el mocoso que su hermanastro protegía.

– "_Bien entonces no me queda otro remedio que matarte."_

Al oír estas frías palabras el kitsune saltaba y alejaba de Sesshoumaru por cada paso que él hacía para aproximarse a él.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru no puedo ayudarte ya sabes lo que vi! ¡Cómo me pides que haga esto a Rin!"_

– "_Mientes."_

– "_¡Yo no miento ya conté todo lo que vi y tú perdías ante él!" - _Le replicó aún más fuerte Shippo y cuando Sesshoumaru dio un paso hacia él saltó más atrás como podía adentrándose más en la cueva.

En el interior de la cueva un demonio perro-oni descansaba hasta que los gritos y el olor de nuevas presas lo desveló.

– "_¡Quieres dejar de perseguirme! ¡Tú no me matarás sino Rin nunca te lo perdonaría estoy seguro!"_

Sesshoumaru antes de entrar en la cueva ya olió el demonio que en ella habitaba por lo que oír las afirmaciones de este intento de demonio sólo le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa. Ahora bien espero el momento oportuno para brindarle una nueva opción.

– "_Quizá yo no te mate pero estoy seguro que ese perro-oni si lo hará."_

– "_¿Eh?"- _Shippo se giró sobre sí para encontrarse cara a cara con un perro oni de lo más feo._ - "Aaaaght."_

El kitsune corrió tras las piernas de Sesshoumaru en busca de protección. El perro-oni, no se acercaba por el momento. Era un demonio bastante inteligente ya que se percató del poder del daiyoukai y estaba a la espera de que bajará la guardia para cazar al pequeño. El pero-oni no tenía ningún pelaje su piel era clara y la carne musculosa sus garras sobresalían de sus dedos, su hocico se parecía al de una rata gigante y sus ojos amarillos no dejaban lugar a dudas de lo salvaje que esta criatura pudiera ser.

– "_¿Reconsideras mi oferta?" - _Preguntó sin perder el contacto visual con el contrincante.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru por favor no quiero morir!"_

– "_Lo consideraré como un sí."_

Antes de qué Shippo pudiera negarse Sesshoumaru había destrozado al perro-oni de la cueva.


	45. El desafío

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. **

_Nota: A todos mis reviewers Miara, Maki Maki, Riza Paola, Kaito y otros que dejaron más los lectores, siento no haberlo subido ayer pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca ;) y un HOLA a todas. Esta semana va ser rara para mí por asuntos privados, tranquilos nada grave así que no armen un escándalo. Continuaré este fic sino me echan a patadas je je. _

_Camorrista == que arma peleas por causas leves y a la menor oportunidad._

_Kawahon == Libro de agua. Pensé en darle un nombre a alguno pues sino no quedaba muy realista ;). _

_Bueno os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero sus críticas o alguna alabanza ((:o)). _

**El desafío**

El príncipe de los demonios había destrozado al perro-oni de la cueva, satisfecho con el cuerpo inerte de la bestia se volvió hacia Shippo quien con la vista puesta en los trozos de la bestia se sobresaltó al volver a la realidad.

– "_Shippo."_ - El nombrado levantó la vista a quien lo llamaba. Lo entendía era hora de devolverle el favor y no podía echarse atrás, en ese momento deseó haber tenido mejor suerte y seguir con Sango y su familia.

– "_Sesshoumaru no puedo hacer lo que me pides."_ - Se atrevió a decir el kitsune.

Esto no hizo ninguna gracia al demonio quien lo agarró por el cuello.

– "_Ya sabes lo que haré a continuación, así que por tu bien hazlo."_ - Lo miró directo a los ojos sin parpadear ni mostrar ningún sentimiento. Eran los mismos ojos que vio cuando en su ensayo con la técnica lo mató.

– "_No... no puedo.." _- Apretó un poco más. _- "..mi poder..." _- Entonces dejó de apretar para que se explicara. - _"Todavía es una nueva técnica y no sé utilizarla. Además no tengo poder suficiente para meterme en la mente de un demonio despierto y a distancia."_

– "_Usarás el mio."_ - Se ofreció el inu.

– "_Ah." _- Se calló Shippo.

Empezaron a prepararse para la intrusión en la mente de Jâku.

En el dojo todos los alumnos esperaban la llegada de Inu no Sensei quien llegaba tarde y era algo extraño para un demonio que aprecia la puntualidad. Sus alumnos se mantuvieron quietos durante los primeros veinte minutos después de ese tiempo empezaron a revolverse y a la hora ya tenían la fiesta montada.

– "_¡Qué es esto!" _- Kagome gritó al ver como una cosa pegajosa cayó sobre ella.

– "_¿No es obvió humana? Es un moco." _- Dijo un inu pequeño y toda la clase rió al unisono excepto Rin que estaba jugando con una de las pequeñas hembras con el maquillaje que ella le robó a su madre antes de ir a clase. Kagome y la otra hembra que quedaba en clase estaban en sentadas en circulo.

– "_¡Sois asquerosos!"_ - Gritó la pequeña hembra de al lado.

– "_Oh perdón su majestad."_ - Aún rieron más por el tono de burla.

_Creo que debería intervenir sino aún sospechará de mí. _Pensó Rin.

Rin cogió una espada de madera que colgaba en el dojo e intentó asestarle un golpe para escarmentarlo pero sus intenciones fracasaron porque con su velocidad humana todos la vieron.

– "_Princesa creo que tus habilidades de combate son pobres." _- Dijo esto el renacuajo que se mofó de su acompañante humana en el tiempo que esquivaba sus ataques.

Kagome observó como Rin defendía su honor con ese trozo de madera, y se sorprendió de que cada vez que su contrincante la provocaba ella atacaba más rápido pero no fue eso todo, sino la expresión dulce e inocente de Rin se volvió agresiva e impulsiva. Se percató de que Rin estaba cambiando se estaba volviendo como Sesshoumaru igual de camorrista*. Eso la hizo enfadar.

– "_Me dejas esto." _- Pidió Kagome a la chica que tenía el maquillaje, ella poco pudo decir ya que ella hubo cogido las pequeñas bolas ornamentadas que usaban las niñas para hacerse pequeñas pulseras.

Con su poder envió unas cuentas de ellas alrededor del cuello del pequeño inu y lanzó el hechizo de contención que sabía de memoria.

– "_SIÉNTATE."_

Justo cuando pronunció la palabra Inu no Sensei abrió la puerta y vio el panorama.

– "_¡UNA MIKO!" _- Todos los pequeños se fueron a una esquina agazapados.

– "_Hugh. Una mujer de recursos."_ - El profesor se refirió a la mujer de Inuyasha.

Rin también estaba de pie mirando a su compañera humana, luego bajó la vista al pobre bromista que estaba en el suelo y le ofreció su mano para que se levantará. Él gruñó y ella para calmarlo se agachó y en el oído le susurró.

– "_Tranquilo yo no tengo poderes de sacerdotisa." _- Y le volvió a ofrecer su mano. Esta vez acepó. Una vez de pie él gruñó en dirección a Kagome.

– "_Kawahon*." _- Advirtió en alto para que dejará de gruñir. - _"Chicos a sus puestos volvemos a la clase."_

La clase paulatinamente volvió a su sitió para atender las nuevas lecciones de su profesor.

En el mundo humano el dragón Ah-Un sobrevolaba la zona del bosque al que llamaban por el nombre de quien iba montado sobre su lomo: Inuyasha. Gracias a la velocidad de la mascota de su hermano consiguieron llegar al lugar del sueño de Shippo no obstante allí no había nada.

– "_Ah-Un baja. Echaremos un vistazo a pie." _- Pidió Inuyasha.

En el suelo el hanyou llevaba las riendas del dragón, mirase por donde mirase no había rastro de Sesshoumaru ni de Shippo. Habían pasado tres años desde que Naraku expulso aquellas bolas de miasma sobre el pueblo y en la zona a penas se podía ver una brizna de hierba.

_Este es el lugar que Shippo señaló de su pesadilla, sin embargo aquí no hay nada. Tal vez si vuelvo al pueblo Miroku pueda aconsejarme. Él es un monje ¿no? Bien puede notar la energía demoníaca de Sesshoumaru._

Había un pueblo costero en el punto de mira de Jâku , en él había un rastro de un aroma que le repugnaba que le recordaba lo débiles que eran algunos demonios. Sin pensarlo y con una risa paranoica se acercó a él. Uno de los habitantes de aquél nauseabundo lugar osó dirigir la palabra.

– "_¡Demonio!"_ - La gente corría alrededor esperando que sus chozas le sirvieran de sustento.

Los hombres que no tenían sentido de la supervivencia gritaron.

– "_¡Todo es culpa de esa mocosa de Shiori!_"

– "_Es verdad desde que está aquí han sido un demonio tras otro."_

– "_¡Las deberíamos desahuciar de aquí!"_

En algún lugar del pueblo una niña estaba en frente de aquél demonio y aunque aterrada recibía los maltratos de sus congéneres.

– "_¡Todo es por tu culpa mocosa!" _- Le gritó un hombre.

– "_¡Deja a mi hija en paz!" _- La mujer apartaba como podía a los hombres del pueblo de ella. - _"¡Ese demonio no ha dicho nada de sus motivos por los que está aquí!"_

El susodicho comenzó a reír y sacó su espada en un movimiento todo acabó para todos ellos. Pocos segundos después de lanzar su Akai Kosen recibió la intromisión de Sesshoumaru en su mente.

"_Tío Jâku cuanto tiempo, veo que sigues destruyendo todo a tu paso."_

La proyección que logró Shippo con su mente fue todo un éxito, aunque no pudo recrear un medio virtual para el contacto pues el demonio estaba despierto al menos consiguió ver lo que éste.

– "_Oh Sesshoumaru, ja ja. ¡El niño quiere seguir los pasos de su padre!"_

Aún con la espada en mano la alzó a la única superviviente del pueblo la hanyou que había levantado una barrera roja inconscientemente con su poder y había sobrevivido.

– "_¿Dime si mato a esta mocosa me darás caza?"_

– "_Te daré caza igual." _- Le dijo Sesshoumaru.

Shippo también veía todo lo ocurrido en ese pueblo y reaccionó ante la amenaza de Jâku mostrándose.

– "_¡Shiori corre!" _- Le avisó Shippo.

Cómo si él estuviera presente la pequeña retiró la barrera y corrió por su vida.

– "_Ja ja ja. ¡¿Es este tú aliado?" _- Preguntó irónico su tío.

– "_Por supuesto que no."_

_¡¿Qué creía que me necesitaba para esto? _Se enfadó consigo el kitsune.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru no es justo hago lo qué me pides y me lo agradeces así!"_

– "_¡Callate ya Shippo!" - _Le avisó el daiyoukai.

_Sino necesitase este enlace me podría encargar solo. Se molestó Sesshoumaru._

– "_A puesto que prefieres una presa más suculenta que una mocosa que no es siquiera un demonio."_

– "_Hu hu hu, ya veo te ofreces ¿eh?" - _preguntó su tío.

_No esto no va por buen camino. ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Si no te das prisa Sesshoumaru morirá! INUYASHA_. Gritó Shippo.

Inuyasha detuvo Ah-Un en el cielo frente al pueblo de sus amigos. Le pareció oír a Shippo gritarle que se diera prisa.

– "_¡Tranquilo Shippo me daré prisa! ¡Ah-Un baja!"_

Los pies del hermanastro de Sesshoumaru se dirigieron a la casa del monje. Miroku estaba en un momento romántico con Sango cuando entró.

– "_Lo siento Sango." - _Se disculpó con rubor en las mejillas.- _" Miroku necesito tu ayuda. Vístete."_

– "_¿Y no lo sientes por mí?" _- Preguntó Miroku quien no tardó en recibir una amonestación por parte de Sango.

– "_Ves." - _Al mirar a su mujer supo que no tenía otra y suspiró.

Salieron de la casa no sin antes recibir los deseos de buena suerte de Sango. Luego se montaron sobre el lomo del dragón. Y ya en el aire el monje le preguntó:

– "_¿Quieres que busque la energía demoníaca de tu hermano?"_

– "_Sí, por alguna razón no encuentro su esencia por ninguna parte."_

El monje pareció meditar sobre el tema y concluyó:

– "_Tal vez se esconda tras una barrera que impide que percibas su olor. Si es así podríamos usar tu Tetsusaiga roja para el caso."_

_¡No había pensado en ello! ¡Qué tonto soy!_

– "_No habías pensado en ello ¿verdad?"_

– "_¡Es igual Miroku tú con tus poderes budistas también podrías percibirla!" -_Contrarrestó la opinión del monje.

– "_Bueno... Sí podría pero .. tal vez si sacará algo de provecho.."_

– "_¡Qué no me vengas con chorradas! ¡A mí no me times que yo no soy uno de tus clientes!"_

– "_Tranquilo Inuyasha . Estaba bromeando, sólo quería ver la cara que ponías." _- Le dio un par de golpetes en el hombro.

_Como si no nos conociéramos. _Pensó Inuyasha.

_Volviendo a la conversación a distancia entre Jâku y Sesshoumaru._

– "_No sé. Mmmm. Por una banda tengo una hanyou a mano con la que divertirme y por otra la oferta de un sobrino que no sé dónde para ¿tú qué elegirías?" - _Inquirió el tío.

– "_Yo estoy cerca de donde saliste a este mundo. Aunque puede que haya subestimado tu poder si no puedes siquiera notarme."_

– "_Ja ja ja. ¡Muy bien jovencito! ¡Juguemos! Ahora bien después no llores cuando acabe contigo." _- Lo amenazó.

_No lloraré te mataré._

Entonces cortó la comunicación.


	46. La suerte está echada

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi. Y bueno ya lo conocen ****J.**

_Nota: Un saludo a todos mis lectores y a mis especiales también Miara, Maki Maki y Kaitou (quien también ha escrito una historia ¡ya era hora!je je). Respondiendo a Makikita-Chan y espero que a los demás sí he sido mala con Shiori lo lamento para los que les gusta ella pero debía reflejar el carácter malvado de Jâku, así que para los que se enfadaron Gomenasai, y a los que no felicidades son como yo (Ahora recibo vuestros abucheos je je). Esto les dejo con este nuevo capitulo con deseos que les guste y que no me haya lanzado al vacío. _

_Perder el oremus * == es una expresión que sirve para dirigirse a alguien que ha perdido la cabeza (sentido común) o bien alguien que ha perdido el rumbo._

_Cargar con un mochuelo* == Asumir la responsabilidad o culpa que nadie quiere para sí._

_Kami* == Diferentes dioses de la ideología japonesa. Ver definición cap. 25._

**La suerte está echada**

ごめいふくをおいのりいたします (Esto vendrá más adelante)

En el cielo azul tanto el monje como Inuyasha miraban el panorama en busca de alguna barrera mágica pero las indicaciones del monje respecto a la ubicación del youki que notaba no eran muy precisas.

– "_Miroku oye ¿no crees que te estás oxidando?" _- Preguntó irónico el hanyou.

– "_Mmm. Inuyasha no me eches la culpa. El no haber disfrutado por completo de mi mujer me ha hecho perder el oremus*."_

– "_Siempre sabes que decir." _- Inuyasha se quejó. - _"¡Está bien al menos mi Tetsusaiga será capaz de hacer su trabajo!"_

Él sacó Tetsusaiga y la puso roja para intentar hallar la barrera de su hermano. La movió de un lado a otro pero la katana no parecía reaccionar con nada.

– "_Estooo." _- Con una gota de sudor en la frente el hanyou miraba de lado a lado para saber si realmente no había nada por el lugar.

– "_Uff. Era de esperar que no fuera tan fácil. Al fin y al cabo akai tetsusaiga sólo rompe barreras. Tal vez sería conveniente buscar algún demonio que las localice y absorber su poder." _- Explicó Miroku.

– "_¡Muy listo y yo ahora dónde encuentro uno en tan poco tiempo!"_

– "_Mmm. Ciertamente es un problema."_

Ah-Un giró una de sus cabezas con curiosidad a aquellos que no paraban de moverse sobre él y luego graznó. Ambos se miraron y pensaron lo mismo.

– "_¡Ah-Un!"_

En algún lugar del bosque un demonio verde se despertó con dolor de cabeza. Myouga estaba durmiendo sobre su gorro cuando notó que su cama se movía y saltó al suelo.

– "_¡Mi cabeza! ¡Maldito Inuyasha! ¡Ya me las pagarás!"_ - Despotricaba Jaken.

– "_¡Jaken no hables así del amo Inuyasha! Le ha dejado con vida, ¿qué más quiere?" _- Preguntó la pulga.

_Hem. Quizá tenga razón, bien me podía haber matado y sólo con pensar en la cara que puso al estrangularme... _Jaken recordó esos ojos de loco mientras sufría por la falta de aire. _¡No!¡No! ¡Y no! _

– "_¡Inuyasha es la peor bestia de todas! ¡Un insensato que deja tirados a todos!" - _Volvía a despotricar Jaken.

– "_¡Sí Jaken pero piensa que gracias a ello no tenemos que acompañarle con Sesshoumaru en la caza de ese demonio! ¡Créeme es más seguro estar aquí!"_

_Visto de esa manera... Ir con Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha es como tentar a la suerte, sino te matan alguno de sus enemigos ya pueden hacerlo ellos. _Pensó Jaken.

– "_Mira puede que tengas razón, Myouga." _- Se dejó caer al suelo y la pulga saltó a su hombro.

– "_Ya verás cómo pronto vendrán por nosotros." _- Comentó la pulga.

– "_Eso si no se olvidan._" - Respondió el pequeño demonio verde.

En el mundo de los demonios dos jóvenes humanas atendían las clases del profesor del dojo quien se encargaba también de un grupo de pequeños inus.

Inu no Semsei había llegado tarde y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Kagome usar sus poderes espirituales, era cierto que su aroma era muy agradable pero también lo era el de Rin y pensó erróneamente que las humanas de determinada edad que lo tenían no tenían poderes pues la esencia de la anciana no se parecía en absoluto y conocía por los guardianes del joven humano que la anciana era una miko._ Ahora bien la mujer del segundo heredero era una miko ¿significaba que Rin lo era? _Él sabía que no pues en todos estos meses que estaba en el lugar no notó la presencia demoníaca de muchos de sus guardianes ni tampoco en sus pruebas el flujo de aire entre las estatuas ni nada parecido. Suspiró y se dirigió a su alumnado:

– "_Chicos calmaos. Hoy vamos a hablar sobre la suerte, preparad los tableros que empezaremos."_

– "_Sí, sensei."_

Todos ellos sin excepción acataron la orden, pusieron bien la tinta, el tintero, la servilleta, el pincel, el papel, la base del papel y los pesos para evitar que se mueva el mismo. Su profesor como era habitual escribió el kanji sobre un papel grande y en vertical para todos los alumnos_._

– "_Bien mis alumnos este es el kanji: suerte. Lo utilizaremos para referirnos a nuestra buena fortuna como a la mala según lo que busquemos."_

– "_Entonces, ¿podemos maldecir a alguien con eso?" - _Preguntó inocente Kawahon. A lo que recibió más de una mirada seria.

– "_Sí tienes poder para ello, quizás. Pero generalmente este concepto es para beneficio y los hechizos de maleficio con esto no son efectivos pues dependen del destino de la persona y de la fuerza de voluntad de esta." - _Les explicó.

– "_Oooh." _

– "_¿Decepcionado_?"- Preguntó Inu no Sensei. Por supuesto, a saber lo que planeaba. Pensó al ver su rostro otra vez.

– "_No."_

– "_No mientas." - _Le dijo uno de sus amigos. _- "Se te nota a tres leguas que planeabas algo."_

– "_Sí eso es verdad." - _Añadió una de las hembras de la sala.

– "_Y seguro que tiene que ver con eso." - _Añadió la otra mientras señalaba el rosario de juguete que Kagome hizo para él.

– "_¡No, no es eso!" - _Se defendió.

– "_No te preocupes. Te prometo que cuando Inuyasha este de regreso antes de irme te lo quitaré." -_El joven inu puso ojos de sorpresa. _- "Mientras tanto te portarás bien ¿verdad?" - _Ahora el pequeño se mordió la lengua y cargando con un mochuelo*, asintió con la cabeza.

_Vaya. Casi habría salido ganando si les hubiera dejado el día libre. _Entonces el profesor miró a Rin quien volvía a las antiguas costumbres.

– "_Rin." - _Dijo en tono enérgico. Ella lo miró de mala gana. _- "Ponte a trabajar."_

_¡¿Qué me ponga a trabajar? ¡Sí es lo que siempre hago! _Ella miró de soslayo a su compañera. Si tan sólo ella se hubiera quedado con Kaede. _¡Kaede! Es verdad, lo que me dijo Shiraga mi condición fue que Kaede estaría a salvo por Sesshoumaru para que estuviera aquí aún así... ¡Pero que se creen que soy yo un mono de compañía! ¡Desearía tanto que se metieran en sus propios asuntos y me dejarán en paz!_

– "_¡Ya acabé!" _- Gritó Rin esperando la respuesta de Inu no Sensei.

– "_¡Rin es impresionante! ¡Qué rápido que lo has escrito!" _

– "_Kagome no es necesario que me alabes. No ha sido para tanto." - _Dijo Rin con su dulce voz.

– "_Bueno es la verdad." - _Sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

_¿Son imaginaciones mías o Rin está cada vez más terca? Espero que no sea el caso. _Pensamiento de Kagome.

– "_Se puede mejorar." - _Dijo Inu no Sensei sin emoción. No quería que nadie notará que estaba contento con su trabajo y sobre todo que ella no se confiara.

De vuelta al mundo humano, Miroku e Inuyasha se bajaron de Ah-Un y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque de Inuyasha.

– "_Ah-Un ¿serías tan amable de llevarnos junto a tu amo?" _-Pidió el monje.

La bestia bufó en afirmación.

– "_¿Quieres decir que esta bestia podía desde un principio oler a Sesshoumaru y no lo ha hecho?" _- Preguntó Inuyasha sin perder de vista a la mascota de su hermano.

– "_Eso parece."_

– "_¡Pues ya podía haberlo hecho!" _- Se quejó Inuyasha.

– "_Va hombre seguro que ni siquiera se lo pediste." _- Aseguró Miroku.

– "_¡¿Y eso tiene algo que ver para que esa bestia estúpida no lo haga! Bien podía haber visto que lo estaba buscando." _- Ah- Un respondió con un gruñido y ladeó su cola con irritación.

– "_Vamos Ah-Un perdona a Inuyasha a veces dice las cosas sin pensarlas. ¡Uy que buen chico que eres! ¿Quién es el mejor chico eh?"_ - El monje le acariciaba mientras le decía ésas palabras conciliadoras.

– "_¡Oye Miroku que tengo razón!" _- Él y Ah-Un se alejaban haciéndole caso omiso.

Ah-Un los llevó cerca de una cueva cerca de la posición en donde acamparon en un principio. Se adentraron dentro, allí pudieron hallar los trozos de algún youkai esparcidos por la cueva más alarmados que antes se adentraron un poco más y vieron a Shippo inconsciente sobre el suelo.

– "_¡Shippo despierta! ¡Eh Shippo!" _- Inuyasha lo zarandeaba para que se despertara.

Poco a poco el kitsune abría los ojos, al ver los entorno del pelo plateado de Inuyasha se pensó que era su hermanastro:

– "_¡Sesshoumaru ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que pintar con tu tío Jâku! ¡Así que espera a Inuyasha! Eh.. ¿Inuyasha?"_

– "_¿Sí Shippo?"_

– "_¡Se puede saber que diablos has estado haciendo! ¡Porqué no buscabas el sitio dónde te dije burro!" _- Inuyasha se lo llevó con él cogido de su cola y este no para de quejarse. - _"¡Tonto y encima con esas pocas prisas! ¡Qué hubieras hecho si yo no hubiera entretenido a tu hermano! ¡Pero es que no me vas a contestar!" _- Diez minutos después.- _"¡Suelta mi cola bestia!"_

Pronto llegaron al sitio donde acamparon.

– "_¡Eh Jaken! ¿Oyes eso?" _- Preguntó Myouga.

– "_¿El qué?"_

Pronto Jaken fue chafado por una de las patas de Ah-Un.

– "_¡Me estáis escuchando!" _- Shippo continuaba hablando.

– "_¿Qué fue eso?" _- Se preguntó el hanyou. Se bajó de Ah-Un y lo vio. - _"¿Pero Jaken no te apartaste cuando bajábamos?"_

_¿Porqué pregunta? ¿No me ve en el apuro que estoy? _Pensamiento de Jaken.

– "_¡Ah-Un bestia estúpida muévete!" - _El dragón lo ignoró parecía como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito. _- "¡Inuyasha saca a ésa bestia de mi!" - _Pidió Jaken.

– "_Ya me gustaría pero a mi no me hace caso."_

– "_Ah-Un me pareció haber visto un prado cercano si quieres.." -_Miroku no llegó a terminar la frase cuando el dragón fue a su lado.

– "_¿Inuyasha? ¡Me vas a tener colgado todo el tiempo!" - _Se quejó Shippo.

– "_Oh perdona Shippo me olvide de ti." - _Le soltó la cola.

_¿No me oía todo este tiempo? _Se preguntó Shippo.

– "_Inuyasha tenemos que ir a buscar a Sesshoumaru cuanto antes él se ha ido directo a él." _- Le informó el kitsune.

– "_Eso ya lo sé pero Shippo he recorrido el bosque cercano al pueblo y no hay rastro de él. ¿Seguro que es allí el lugar?"_

– "_¡Pues claro que lo es yo lo vi!"_

– "_Sí, al igual que el mapa del pergamino." - _Insinuó Jaken.

En alguna costa cercana dos demonios inus se encontraban ahora cara a cara. Ambos con una mirada fría puesta uno sobre el otro y dispuestos a sacar las espadas al mínimo indicio de ataque.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿estás solo? Pensaba que como heredero llevarías una comitiva contigo al menos." - _Le sugirió su tío Jâku.

– "_Jah. ¿Y yo para qué quiero una comitiva? Estas espadas serán suficiente para devolverte al lugar que perteneces." - _Respondió Sesshoumaru.

– "_Ja ja ja ja. ¡Tú mocoso que no tienes ni trescientos años me dices que me enviarás al otro mundo! Ja ja ja. No me hagas reír más. Pero sabes para comprobar que todo este tiempo no me he vuelto loco te propondré un trato." - _Sesshoumaru lo escuchaba. _- "Ven conmigo y te enseñaré lo que es el poder."_

Las horas pasaron muy deprisa y ya era el turno de despedirse para el día siguiente en el dojo. Todos se dieron las buenas tardes y se fueron con sus respectivos tutores o sino se acompañaron a sus casas . Kagome estaba esperando a Rin y justo cuando se iban Inu no Sensei la llamó.

– "_Rin ¿puedes quedarte un momento me gustaría hablar a solas?"_

– "_Señor Inu no Sensei es tarde deje que nos vayamos." - _Pidió Kagome.

– "_Me encantaría." - _Contestó Rin.

– "_Pero Rin.." _- Comenzó su amiga.

– "_Kagome estaré bien sólo tendré una plática con Inu no Sensei y es un asunto mío, por favor diga a la gran dama y a Kaede que empiecen sin mí." - _Dijo esto y a pesar de la mirada de desaprobación de la joven miko la dejó cumplir su deseo.

Esperaron unos minutos a que el silencio se hiciera notar.

– "_¿De qué quería hablarme?" _- Preguntó Rin.

– "_Sobre el kanji de hoy." _- Se hizo otro silencio. _- "Sé que usted no tiene poderes de miko, eso es obvio, aún así no debe subestimar los kami*."_

– "_No sé a qué se refiere."_

– "_Lo acontecido entre usted y esa miko no es mi problema pero ha de saber que lo predestinado puede aplazarse o incluso cambiar. Yo no soy un sabio del tema pero si conocí a Sesshoumaru antes que usted y de alguna manera su presencia es la que lo ha hecho cambiar. Le pido lo que haya pedido no vaya en contra de su naturaleza sino me temo que ni usted lo podrá salvar."_

– "_¿Salvar a quien?" - _Preguntó Rin extrañada.

– "_Con el tiempo sino lo ha descubierto aún, lo sabrá."_

Y con ésas palabras enigmáticas la volvió a dejar sola en el dojo.


	47. Sesshoumaru vs Jâku

**Descargo de responsabilidad: El anime y el manga titulados Inuyasha pertenecen a (txan txan) Rumiko Takahashi. **

_Nota: Hola chicas, chicos y lectores en general siempre es un gusto contar con ustedes para poder sopear este fan fic que estoy escribiendo para su gusto (espero). Este capítulo bueno es algo como diría me ha costado algo y aunque no es muy en mi tónica espero que a Makkikita- Chan ( mi Maki Maki) le guste y felicidades compañera. También espero que a ti Miara te guste y a vosotros por supuesto. SIN ROLLOS OS DEJO A SOLAS JE JE._

_Bokken == Espada de madera dura que se utiliza para practicar. En manos expertas puede matar._

_Shinai == Espada de práctica de bambú que es más inofensiva que el Bokken pues no hace tanto daño._

_Prima == Principal, la que sobresale._

_Ganar el corazón de oro == Lo pongo aquí porque creo que se una frase del mago de Ozz ahora bien no estoy al 100% segura._

_Obi == Faja ancha de tela para atar un traje japonés normalmente un kimono. _

**Sesshoumaru vs Jâku**

– "_Ja ja ja ja. ¡Tú mocoso que no tienes ni trescientos años me dices que me enviarás al otro mundo! Ja ja ja. No me hagas reír más. Pero sabes para comprobar que todo este tiempo no me he vuelto loco te propondré un trato."_ - Sesshoumaru lo escuchaba. - _"Ven conmigo y te enseñaré lo que es el poder."_

Esa fue la oferta de su tío Jakû. Por un momento el joven príncipe dudó de si aceptarla o no, él siempre fue a buscar el poder, era su máxima, pero ahora había algo que se lo impedía.

– "_Jâku me crees tan necio como para aceptar una oferta de alguien cómo tú." _- Le aludió.

– "_Je, je, ja ¡¿Porqué no Sesshoumaru? ¡No me digas que ésa mocosa es tu razón! Ja, ja"_ - Su tío no tardó ni dos segundos en pensar la respuesta, simplemente se burlaba de lo tonto que se había vuelto una vez crecido.

El joven demonio gruñó un poco por el comentario vil que dijo su tío pero gracias a ello volvió a recordar su primer enfrentamiento en el cual le dijo el nombre de la muchacha.

– "_No digas tonterías. Eres escoria y tú deberías seguir en el inframundo." _- Entonces adivinó el motivo por el que conocía a Rin. _Pero no puede ser. Aquella vez estaba acompañado por Kohaku y no noté nada familiar a mi alrededor. Incluso si esa es una zona para los muertos y un lugar donde las cosas vivas pierden su valor aún se puede notar su hedor. - "Pero sabes ahora tengo interés por una cosa." -_Expresó con sorna- _"¿cómo pasaste desapercibido aquella vez que entré en el meidou?"_

– "_Ja, ja, ja, ja. ¡Así que es ella el motivo por el que dejaste tu búsqueda! ¡Pobre idiota! ¡Enamorarse de un ser humano con lo débil y patéticos que son! Ja ja ja. ¡Tu padre estaría orgulloso de que mueras como él!"_

Tras esa frase ambos atacaron con sus técnicas más destructivas, uno queriendo silenciar viejas rencillas y el otro para acabar con ellas.

Hace unos instantes en el dojo Inu no Sensei se marchó dejando a Rin con una duda más o más bien otro dolor de muelas que aguantar. La ira que por entonces sentía era parecida a las primeras semanas en el lugar, ella echaba de menos a Sesshoumaru y si ella estaba aquí era por él. Ella quería conocer el lugar de donde él vino, no sólo ello quería explorarlo con él como hicieron antaño en el mundo humano, pero él no estaba. _Sesshoumaru sólo me rescató cómo siempre y estuvo de visita otra vez, yo sé que nos amamos pero... cuando me case contigo ¿me quedaré en el palacio esperando tu llegada como siempre o podré ir contigo? Probablemente lo primero._

Alguien entró en el dojo, era Shiraga, consiguiendo que dejará de meditar.

– "_Humana ¿no crees que es tarde para permanecer dentro del dojo?¿Pretendes hacer horas extras para sorprender a Inu no Sensei?" _- Le preguntó el bienvenido.

– "_Que sepa esto es un lugar para meditar no para hacer tertulias."_ - Respondió la chica.

Acto seguido Shiraga le lanzó una bokken* que agarró en el aire mientras él sostenía una shinai*.

– "_¿Pero no es lo típico que hacen las mujeres?"_

Ella en vez de devolverle el sarcasmo posó la mirada al suelo.

– "_Humph. Los humanos ¿son siempre así de deprimentes?" _- El perro estaba intentando enfadarla.

– "_Shiraga, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_

– "_Humana ya me has hecho una." _- Le respondió él.

– "_¿Si llego a tocarte podré hacértela?" _- Quiso saber Rin.

– "_Inténtalo, si puedes" - Idiota sólo lleva unos días de práctica y se cree que lo logrará. - _Pensó el inu.

Rin agarró con ambas manos la bokken y separó los pies tal como Shiraga la instruyó el primer día. Miró a su rival, y tocaron las espadas de entrenamiento como cortesía previa. Luego ella comenzó el ataque, él fácilmente lo esquivó, un poco frustrada arremetió varias estocadas más con el mismo resultado. Por lo que se deducía del entrenamiento, el demonio no la atacaba por el momento, él la esquivaba hasta tal punto que ella tropezó con sus pies y se desplomó en él, momento que aprovechó para arrearle con la shinai en el trasero.

– "_¡Ay!" _- intentó reprimir lo máximo que pudo el grito pero no lo consiguió muy bien.

– "_Tu intento ha fallado."_

Rin se sentó de rodillas la verdad es que el trasero la quemaba pero no le iba a dar el gusto a Shiraga por verla gemir de dolor. Pensando en lo último que hubo dicho suspiró.

– "_Supongo que me tendré que conformar con la duda."_

– "_Conformista. Después de tantos meses y no has aprendido nada. ¡Parece que estoy perdiendo el tiempo!"_ - Shiraga se dispuso a irse.

– "_¡Espera! ¿Estás seguro qué la única manera de poder quedarme es demostrarles que puedo valerme sola?"_

– "_No entiendo porqué preguntas eso. Es simple tú dijiste que para ellos no eres más que una pequeña indefensa y que siempre te verán así." _- Le contestó Shiraga.

– "_Eso es verdad. Pero ahora me pregunto si también Sesshoumaru me ve igual." _- Dijo Rin apartando la mirada a un lado.

Por un momento no supo que responder, Shiraga analizaba las dos posibles consecuencias de sus respuestas si le decía que sí ella no dudaría en marchar de nuevo con las mikos o posiblemente se quedaría pero no mostraría interés por las enseñanzas de los inus, y si le decía que no lo más seguro que Sesshoumaru se encargaría o bien de matarlo o de hacerle la vida imposible pues sabía que nunca le perdonaría que Rin estuviera en peligro por haberla incitado a luchar. Además contestase lo que contestase Sesshoumaru se enfadaría. Finalmente optó por lo más sensato.

– "_Yo no soy mi primo Sesshoumaru y hace tiempo que no sé de él como para hacer un juicio sobre el tema. Tal vez si tu duda es esa deberías hablarla con él."_

– "Cobarde." - Se burló Rin a lo que obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta.

_¿Cobarde? Tal vez tendría que haberle dicho que sí, me habría quitado una molestia de encima. _Pensamiento de Shiraga.

– "_Por hoy ya he tenido suficiente parloteo. Humana si todavía te interesa entrenarte no olvides ser más cautelosa la próxima vez."_

_¿Más cautelosa? Pensó Rin mientras el inuyoukai se marchaba. ¿Qué querrá decir? Uff. ¡Estoy hecha un lío he de salvar a alguien en el futuro pero no sé quien y he de ser más cautelosa no sé con quien!_

Cuando Miroku volvió con Ah-Un, todos los presentes ya habían dejado de discutir sobre que hacer con Sesshoumaru.

– "_Miroku vamos a buscar al inútil de mi hermano."_

– "_¡Hey ¡Maldito hanyou un poco de respeto a mi señor …. Aaaght!" - _Inuyasha lo agarró por los pies y lo movió de lado a lado como un péndulo.

– "_Hught. Inuyasha sigues siendo igual de abusón que siempre." - _Dijo Shippo.

– "_Shippo." - _Dijo Inuyasha con su voz de mando.

– "_¡No he dicho nada!" _- Le contestó el mismo tras las espaldas de Miroku.

– "_Feh. Seguro."_

_Maldito Shippo, alardea de ser valiente pero al mínimo bufido de Inuyasha se va a esconderse. _Pensamiento de Jaken.

– "_¡Tú medio de nada suéltame!"_

Pronto se escuchó tres golpes duros por todo el bosque como eco de la tontería de Jaken. Poco después los cinco sobrevolaban el terreno sobre el poblado y alrededores todos ellos mirando un lado particular: Miroku el derecho, Shippo el izquierdo, Inuyasha el delantero, Myouga el cuello de su amo y Jaken el trasero, claro que estaba atado a la cola del dragón.

La oscuridad se posaba sobre la costa, era una noche de luna menguante tal como el símbolo de Sesshoumaru en su frente. Él y Jâku habían estado luchando por más de tres horas sin resultado, y el más joven comenzaba a notar los primeros síntomas de fatiga.

– "_Mmm. Veo que comienzas a sentirte mal, tal vez he sido yo quien te ha sobre valorado. Ja ja ja. Ya me doy cuenta ¿te has sacrificado por esa hanyou cierto? Ja ja." _- La risa gutural y irónica.

– "_¡Bakusaiga!"_

– "_¡¿Te he hecho enfadar? Ja ja ja ¡Akai Kosen!"_

El choque de ambas energías fue tal que ambas colisionaron entre sí anulándose en el acto. Sesshoumaru pensó que la estrategia le salió mal había subestimado a su tío.

_Flashback de Sesshoumaru. Unos días antes del enfrentamiento con Ryuukotsusei._

Sesshoumaru volvía del entrenamiento con Inu no Sensei, le faltaba poco para dominar su técnica y notaba que pronto la haría suya tal vez incluso la mejoraría. Su madre lo esperaba en el patio principal, cuando estuvo cerca le permitió que lo acariciará.

– "_Mi pequeño tengo una noticia para ti." _- Esperó a qué la mirase y lo hizo mostrando algo de enojo. - _"Tú tío Jâku se ha adentrado en el inframundo y eso fue su perdición." _- Silencio. Pronto comenzó a afligirse su madre. _- "¡El muy tonto no hizo caso de las advertencias de tu padre y se metió de lleno en un lugar sin retorno!"_

– "_Y qué con eso." _- Dijo con una sonrisa congelada.

Su madre volvió a su compostura original y en voz de alerta le avisó:

– "_No vayas en contra de tu padre o acabarás como él."_

– "_¡Yo no soy tan imbécil de ir a buscar el poder en una zona muerta!" _- Con enojó se retiró a los baños del palacio donde estuvo largo rato.

_Fin del recuerdo de Sesshoumaru._

Inu no Taisho estaba escuchando la conversación entre su esposa y su hijo, su pequeño le contestó a ella cuando le avisó de lo que pasaría con él si seguía el camino de su tío que nunca buscaría el poder en el meidou y con esa contestación Tenseiga comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo que jamás hubo escuchado su amo.

El general canino se dirigió a su esposa quien se sentaba en el trono.

– "_Mi reina estoy orgulloso de nuestro hijo."_

– "_Pst. Yo no lo estaría tanto. ¡No has visto con qué indiferencia ha pasado de los sentimientos de su madre! A veces tengo la sensación que no soy más que un adorno más de tu palacio."_ - Acabado de decir eso Inu no Taisho le arrojó un collar a su falda. - _"¿Qué es esto?"_ - Preguntó algo curiosa.

– "_Eso es lo que buscaba Jâku. Este collar se llama Meidou Seki, quiero que lo guardes tú y que lo uses cuando Sesshoumaru decida pasarse de nuevo por aquí."_

– "_Este collar está conectado con el otro mundo puedo verlo. ¿Crees que soy tan cruel que mandaría a nuestro hijo allí?"_

– "_Cuando uses el collar Sesshoumaru se enfrentará a un gran peligro, no te lo voy a negar, sin embargo, no sientas temor o tristeza." _- Le aseguró Inu no Taisho.

– "_Quién dice que lo haré." _

Ambos se sonrieron ligeramente. Inu no Taisho entonces se giró en busca de la presa ideal para Tetsusaiga.

– "_Espera. ¿A dónde vas?" _- le preguntó su esposa.

– "_Tranquila voy a por una presa digna de Tetsusaiga." _- Le respondió él.

– "_Entiendo. Si mueres date cuenta que ese niño no tendrá muchas posibilidades."_ - Le auspició la gran dama.

– "_Veremos." _- Soltó en un gruñido.

_Fin del Flashback.**_

Inuyasha llegó a tiempo para ver el nuevo choque de energías entre sus dos familiares por parte de su padre y también de que Sesshoumaru estaba al límite de sus fuerzas y pronto estaría acabado, sin pesarlo dos veces dirigió Ah-Un a una distancia más corta e ignorando su otros compañeros se interpuso en la batalla con Kaze no Kizu. Entre ambas energías, la de Bakusaiga y Tetsusaiga consiguieron igualar la de la Akai Kosei, pero Jâku vio venir la jugada y se apartó del medio antes de su eliminación.

– "_Ja, ja ja ¡Ya veo tú poder! ¿¡Son los hanyou tu fuerza prima*'?"_ - Le amonestó en burla Jâku a Sesshoumaru.

El efecto fue inmediato Sesshoumaru abofeteo a su hermano.

– "_¡Está es mi presa! ¡No tienes derecho a meterte en el combate!" _- Con gran enojo cogió de la solapa y estaba a punto de arrearle otra vez.

– "_¡Señor Sesshoumaru no se enfade Inuyasha sólo pretendía ayudarle eso es todo!" _- Le gritó Miroku.

– "_¡Sí señor Sesshoumaru usted debería aceptar la ayuda de Inuyasha y acabar de una vez por todas con el loco de su tío!"_ - Se atrevió la pulga.

– "_¡Qué me dices la pulga ha ganado su corazón de oro!* Ja ja ja ja. Bien ya que has encontrado el coraje para venir aquí ¡Mejor será u os lleve a todos juntos!" _-Dijo con intención. - _"¡Akai kosen!"_

– "_Bakusaiga" "Kaze no Kizu"_

Sessehoumaru paró su ataque para apartar a Inuyasha del combate, mientras las energías de los hermanastros bloquearon el ataque de Jâku.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru eres idiota! ¡Ya te dije que te iba a ayudar te gustara o no!" _- Le recordó el hanyou.

– "_¡No interfieras o te mataré!" _- Avisó el mayor.

Cerca de ellos Miroku, Shippo, Jaken y Myouga observaban el combate.

– "_No hay forma que este par arreglen sus diferencias ni siquiera por unas horas." _- Susurró Miroku.

– "_Los dos son igual de cabezotas. Ninguno de ellos dará su brazo a torcer." _- Afirmó Shippo.

– "_Uff Estoy de acuerdo." _- Tanto Myouga como Miroku dijeron al unisono.

– "_¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo! Amo Sesshoumaru siempre tiene un plan brillante." _- Enfatizó Jaken.

– "_¿Cuál?" _- Preguntó escéptico Shippo.

– "_No sé alguno." _- mencionó Jaken sin darle importancia.

El resto lo miró entrecerrando los ojos en él justo cuando Jâku golpeó a Inuyasha apartándolo de Sesshoumaru e intentó degollarlo con su espada pero no pudo porque el hermano fue rápido de reflejos y bloqueo su ataque. Continuaron a duelo con las espadas un rato más hasta que el hanyou quiso entrar dentro de la esgrima recibiendo una patada de ambos volviendo a su posición anterior.

– "_¡Joder! ¡Sesshoumaru apartate!" _- Él lo miró con irritación y continuó con lo suyo. _Será.. _Inuyasha cerró los ojos. _Si eso quire. - "MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA"_

En ese instante los dos demonios completos estaban encarados ambos forzando sus espadas intentando romper la del adversario. El más joven estaba retrocediendo y su tío ganando una posición preciosa para darle el golpe de gracia cuando unas cuchillas de meidou estaban a unas milesimas de segundo de ellos rápido cogió Tenseiga del obi* de Sesshoumaru y se apartó de la trayectoria con un salto. Sesshoumaru por contra tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar su toque mortal.

– "_¡Tonto tengo Tenseiga ahora ja ja ja!" _- Se mofaba Jâku.

_Tenseiga. Esa espada inservible ¡ni que fuera una gran perdida! _

Un recuerdo vino a su mente. Una niña de nueve años aproximadamente yacía en el suelo muerta por la mordedura de unos lobos. Él se enfado con ésas bestias al ver la niña en ese estado y con una sola mirada ellos huyeron pero no iba a hacer nada más por ello hasta que oyó la voz de Jaken_ "Señor Sesshoumaru, ¿quiere algo con esta humana?" _Él lo negó pero recodó el impacto que le hizo su muerte y lo dulce que era y por ella probó por primera vez Tenseiga.

Su tío Jâku no percibió la gran esfera negra que daba al Meidou y cuando lo hizo fue tarde. El Meidou lo absorbió pero antes que se cerrará Sesshoumaru fue tras él.

Todos los presentes no podían dar crédito a lo que veían Sesshoumaru entrar de un salto voluntariamente a su muerte en el meidou.

_Nota.-** Sé que en uno de los capítulos (Cap. 38) dije que cuando Sesshoumaru logra la técnica empezó a destrozar el mobiliario del palacio y luego de ser amonestado por su madre fue a por las espadas. Bien en ese enojo no dio importancia al colgante de su madre pues sólo pensaba en esas espadas. Sean buenos y métanse en la cabeza de Sesshy en aquél momento y en la forma de ser de entonces ;)._


	48. La historia de Jâku Parte 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha tanto el manga como la serie pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo me inspiró en ella para hacer este fic sin ánimo de lucro, ya lo saben ;).**

_Hola a todas/os sé que más de uno quiere triturarme pues no he actualizado el fic en días, je je, pero suerte para mi que fanfiction garantiza el anonimato :D (Maki seguro que ahora tienes un plan brillante para intentarlo con la mente, Miara protégeme, ji, ji, Es coña, esto no se lo tomen al pie de la letra). A ello no les pondré mis excusas sino mi disculpa que es gratis ():- ). Les dejo con este capitulo ya me dirán su opinión, si quieren pues no les apuntó con una pistola para hacerlo ¡Pero la espero!. (¡Ay que mala que soy!)_

**La historia de Jaku Parte 2.**

En la oscuridad del meidou el demonio perro mantenía Tenseiga en sus dos manos. _Después de tantos años... Hermano conseguí una parte de tu poder._

_Hace más de trescientos años_

Era un camino rocoso en medio de un bosque reseco por la falta de lluvia, por cada paso que se daba una pequeña estela de tierra volaba entre los pies que la pisaban. Los árboles perdían parte de sus hojas marrones, a causa también de la sequía, el hecho era extraño porque muchos de ellos eran perennes pero lo que atrajo la atención de los inus fue que no parecía haber fauna youkai por la zona ni un mísero insecto.

– "_¿Qué crees hermanito habrá algo interesante por aquí?" _- Preguntó irónico Jâku.

– "_Humph."_ - Inu no Taisho aspiró el aroma del bosque en busca de algo que lo fuese pero no lo halló. _- "No me gusta que no hay nada por aquí."_

– "_Ja, ja. ¡No esperaba que fueras tan cobarde!" _- Se mofó el mayor.

– "_Hn. Voy a descubrir el motivo." _

– "_¿Para qué?" _- Le miró con ojos curiosos y a la vez apoltronados.

– "_Un bosque solitario que muere de agonía y soledad merece cambiar su destino por uno mejor si nosotros ya estamos de pasó por él."_

– "_Siempre tan sensible."_- Le reprochó. - _"Está bien te daré el gusto pero no cuentes conmigo si las cosas se ponen feas."_

Se adentraron en la arboleda seca. Durante muchos kilómetros no había ningún cambió sobre el panorama, todos los árboles tenían el mismo patrón exceptuando los caduca que estaban completamente deshojados. Jâku se aburría del panorama pero para él ya le iba bien era un atajo hacia el santuario inu, y allí tenía pensado divertirse a escondidas de su hermano. Inu no Taisho por otro lado se sentía afligido por la cantidad de vida que pudiera tener ese bosque y como éste lo perdía por momentos, él estaba allí e intentaría buscar la causa de ello y remediarlo. Finalmente llegaron a un valle estrecho y muy rocoso en el que la hierba, si es que se pudiera considerar hierba, era unos lindos pelillos algunos largos otros cortos sobre el terreno. Este valle era un paso peligroso pues a medida que el sonido de los pies de ambos demonios se metieron en él se desprendía la grava de las rocas de la pared. A mitad de camino un gran desprendimiento de grava y rocas sepultaron a Jâku pero cuando Inu no Taisho con su poder de telequinesia apartó unas cuantas, las suficientes para percatarse que había caído en una trampa dimensional de algún demonio, desistió en buscar a su hermano y en su lugar exploró la zona intentando localizar los remolinos de youki. Era una tarea difícil pues había más de un remolino de energía proveniente de algunos árboles que se resistían a morir, pero no se rendiría.

Mientras en el interior de un recinto decorado con diferentes pieles youkai, algunos animales youkai disecados y otros oni por igual, había un demonio de forma semihumanoide con piernas de toro y cuerpo humano, cuya vestimenta consistía en una túnica de manga semi-larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Aquél ser era un hombre, aparentemente muy mayor, su cuerpo podría ser de una bestia pero sin duda su parte superior y su cara desvelaban su origen humano.

– "_¡Vaya sorpresa un semidemonio por aquí! ¿No serás tú el causante de todo este revuelo? Ja, ja, ja."_ - No hubo respuesta solo un ligero levantamiento de cabeza como si el ser quisiera retarlo. - _"Oh no me digas. Ja, ja, ja."_ - _Qué suerte la mía yo que iba a pasar de largo seré quien solucione el maldito problema de mi hermano. _Pensó para sí Jâku. _- "Tienes ganas de morir pero por tu desgracia no soy tu verdugo. Y me repugna el hecho de qué mi preciada espada sufra la inmundicia de sangre que llevas, ahora bien .."_

– "_El tiempo que fluye yo te invoco, madre de la vida escuchame, dadme su tiempo de vida a cambio yo os daré cien vidas más."_

– "_¡Qué coño!" _

El demonio perro fue envuelto por una brisa amarilla que le drenaba su vitalidad para dársela a aquél maldito. Cómo un acto reflejo empezó a reírse de la ironía del destino, él que no quería molestarse en los malestares de otros ahora debía acabar con uno. A regañadientes y con una sonrisa burlona sacó su Akai Kosen de su funda, y absorbió el poder que lo rodeaba con ella, para cuando no quedó ni un suspiro de la brisa su adversario comenzó a correr.

– "_¡Pero macho no corras por ahí!" _- Se quejó Jâku pues podía oler a Inu no Taisho que se aproximaba por la dirección por que salió.

El hanyou topó con Inu no Taisho quien le cerró el paso y, como tonto que era, volvió atrás en donde lo esperaba Jâku.

– "_¿Has visto hermanito lo tonto que son éstos hanyou? Ja, ja, ja"_

– "_Por.. por.. por favor no me maten." _- Finalmente se arrodilló ante ellos pidiendo su clemencia.

– "_¿Has sido tú quien ha sesgado de vida el bosque?"_ -Preguntó Inu no Taisho.

– "_Joder que pregunta más tonta." _- Se volvió a reír Jâku. Mientras esperaba a que el engendro le respondiera, él puso su espada de nuevo en su cintura sin hacer caso a la mirada de cansancio del menor.

La mitad bestia no quería contestar, en su aroma los inus podían saborear el miedo a través de él. Para solucionar la situación el futuro padre de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, optó por preguntarle otra cosa.

– "_Dime hanyou cómo te has atrevido a profanar la vida de un bosque entero ¿qué pretendiste con eso? Contestame." _- Al ver que tampoco contestaba no tuvo otra que arrinconarlo contra una de las pieles que decoraban la recamara.

– "_Yo buscaba la forma de continuar viviendo ¡sólo eso!"_

– "_No me mientas." _- Dijo con tono seco quien lo agarraba. - _"Si ese fuera el caso te hubiera valido con unos pocos demonios menores."_

El apresado tragó saliva, tenía más miedo que nunca él sabía que había eliminado a muchos como sacrificio para su bienestar pero no le importaba y ahora veía que tanto alargar su vida y pronto acabaría de la peor manera.

– "_No tengo que decir nada. Vas a matarme de todos modos."_

– "_¡Qué cosas! Je, je." _- Se rió esta vez por lo bajo con lo que consiguió otra mirada de advertencia de Inu no Taisho pero era algo que le divertía pues ni con trescientos años de entrenamiento él podría ganarlo.

– "_Explícate y yo mismo encontraré una solución para tú caso no lo hagas y morirás aquí."_

No supo que fue pero por duras que fueron las palabras notó que no era un farol y se arriesgó.

– "_Yo invocó el poder de los dioses para lograr aumentar mi longevidad pero a cambió les ofrezco las vidas que no son de mi interés. Las vidas animales. Mi objetivo es ser inmortal como lo son los demonios y por eso absorbo la vida más longeva posible. Además, ¡no es justo que por tener la mitad de mi sangre humana mi tiempo sea limitado!"_

– "_¡Estúpido! La vida ha de ser finita sino que sentido sería vivirla." _

_Dilo por ti hermano_. Pensó Jâku.

– "_Hught. ¿Piensas que no hay demonios que temen por su vida? Todo ser con corazón tiene miedo a la muerte. Recuerda esto nadie es inmortal."_

– "_¡Pero los demonios lo son!"_

– "_Si lo fueran ¿no crees que no podrías habérsela robado?" - _El hanyou dejó de luchar había aceptado su crimen, su odio hacia los demonios y su afán por conseguir algo que ellos poseían y él no, lo hacia sentir culpable por dejar a muchos sin el derecho a seguir el ciclo natural de las cosas, y pronto sus raíces humanas aparecieron, mostró su debilidad en público, se puso a llorar de arrepentimiento. - _"A partir de ahora no absorberás más vida ajena a la tuya y para asegurarme de ello vendrás con nosotros al santuario. Ellos se encargarán de ti."_

– "_Muchas gracias, señor."_

Cuando Inu no Taisho se dio la vuelta para que lo acompañará su hermano aprovechó el momento para clavar sus garras por la espalda y matarlo en el acto.

– "_¿Qué? Al menos ha muerto por manos de un daiyoukai, eso es todo un honor para alguien como eso. ¿No sentirás pena por esa cosa?"_

_Fin del recuerdo_

El paisaje del más allá era un mundo lleno de vacío y a la par lleno de almas angustiadas y seres vivos y no vivos propios del mismo. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba porqué volvía a ese lugar después de todo Tenseiga era una herencia de su padre y muchas veces no la deseaba pero estaba Rin. Ella fue la primera en traer de vuelta, la primera en querer salvarla de ese lugar y la primera que se llevó del mundo espiritual. Todas ésas veces ocurrieron por lo mismo, él nunca permitiría que algo como la muerte se la llevará de su lado, aunque no era un tonto y sabía que algún día ocurriría pero entonces contaba con Tenseiga para visitarla aunque fuera poco tiempo en el lugar de su descanso.

_Padre finalmente ¿era este tú deseo permanecer al lado de la humana que escogiste en un mundo echo por ti por la eternidad?_

Entonces recordó algunas de sus últimas palabras que pronunció durante la prueba de Kaiten Tsuki:

"_Sesshoumaru estoy orgulloso de ti también por no haberte rendido ante la muerte. Por haber preferido luchar por mantenerse con vida por amor a otra persona. Ahora ambos sabéis que debéis luchar juntos. Pero Sesshoumaru recuerda esto la muerte no es una algo de qué vanagloriarse, todos los ya muertos desean volver a la vida y lo harán una vez dejen atrás sus ataduras."_

_No importa. Rin no morirá, no es su hora. Pero Jâku ¡vas a pagar tu osadia! ¡Robarme a mí Sesshoumaru!_

Con determinación tocó el puño de Bakusaiga y pensó en su otra espada.

_Tenseiga si oyes mis pensamientos indicame el lugar. _Llamó a su espada.

El joven príncipe abrió los ojos a cualquier señal de su entorno y pronto pudo ver un destello de luz blanca en el horizonte oscuro.

– "_Sesshoumaru. Ja, ja, ja. ¡Qué rápido has sido!"_ - Jâku miró por un momento la espada que le robó. - _"Chivata. Ja, ja, ja."_

– "_Jâku no sé que pretendes llevandote a Tenseiga pero tu suerte acaba aquí."_

– "_En serio. Ja, ja, ja."_

– "_Bakusaiga."_

Una oleada de destrucción derribó varios caminos de roca pero nada más, las criaturas y cuerpos desperdigados simplemente cambiaron de lugar o cayeron al abismo desmembrados. Jâku sólo tuvo que mantenerse a flote para salvaguardarse.

– "_Ja, ja, ja. Tonto ¿ya no sabes que lugar es este?"_

– "_Bakusaiga" _- Volvió a lanzar la energía hacia su adversario.

– "_¿Hu?" _- Se quedó medio perplejo, pero reaccionó como aquel que juega con un niño. _- "Akai Kosen."_

Tal y como ocurria en el mundo real ambas energias se anularon y eso dio la clave a Sesshoumaru.

– "_Hn. ¿Para qué robaste Tenseiga si no la vas a usar?" _- Preguntó picaro Sesshoumaru.

– "_Ja, ja, ja. Niñato tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para usarla a mi antojo ¿y tú? Ja ja ja."_

– "_Bakusaiga."_

– "_¿Otra vez? Akai Kosen."_

_Si tuviera más poder derrotaría a este payaso. _Pensó en un jadeo Sesshoumaru después del último ataque.

– "_Ja, ja, ja. Chico eres la viva imagen de tu padre huy espera, eso no es del todo cierto. Pronto morirás en este lugar de muertos."_

_¿Este lugar de muertos? ¡El meidou! Tal vez si..._

Tenseiga comenzó a vibrar y el tío de su amo lo notó cómo la maldita espada llamaba a su amo para que la empuñará.

– "_Je, je. La espada tuya es muy suya ¿no crees? Será mejor que lo dejemos para luego. No pierdas el tiempo."_ - Le dijo mientras mantenía Tenseiga bajo la presión de la mano. Mano la cual estaba quemandose tal como le ocurría cada vez que tocaba Tetsusaiga.

– "_¡No pienses que huyrás de mi!"_

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru se volvieron carmesí y su boca comenzó a medio transformarse, con una velocidad demoníaca persiguió a Jâku por todo el meidou. Su tío al ver que lo alcanzaba se puso a reír y se transformó en un perro gigante, acto seguido su sobrino hizo lo mismo.

– "_No te cansas ¿eh?" _- Dijo con voz profunda el de más edad.

Se giró de espaldas y se montó sobre él mordiendole el cuello, Sesshoumaru gruñó de dolor al ser mordido, Tenseiga respondió a su llamada emitiendo la misma luz que hizo cuando no pudo salvar a Rin, sin embargo esa luz podía purificar los cuerpos en el meidou. No le quedaba otra que cambiar la situación ya sea por acabar de una vez con ese maldito o bien para evitar que continúe sobre él, y un macho sobre otro podría significar otra cosa que era peor que la muerte para él. Ante ese pensamiento, no perdió el oremus y volvió a su forma humanoide. Entre el medio del frondoso pelaje distinguió un punto que brillaba y tal como se la robaron la recuperó. Los latidos de la katana le dijeron que eliminase un aura amarilla que ahora podía distinguir en todo el cuerpo de su tío y con los pocos segundos que disponía se concentró sobre ello. Poco a poco esa aura estaba siendo absorbida por Tenseiga, Jâku percatándose de qué volvía a ser victima de un hechizo de extracción vital, deshizo su forma y con su espada logró que Tenseiga continuara el proceso.

– "_Jaku tal parece que esa aura mantuvo tu vida en suspensión. Supongo que esa fue la causa por la que lograste pasar desapercibido." _- Explicó Sesshoumaru.

– "_Ja, ja, ja. Ya veo, al final recuperaste a Tenseiga."_

_No quiere hablar ¿eh? Bien sólo puede significar que quitando la aura perderá la protección y si vuelve a quedarse aquí morirá._

– "_¿Tanta importancia tiene Tenseiga para ti?" _- Preguntó el joven.

– "_Ja, ja. ¿No me digas que no sabes qué puede hacer?"_

– "_No me interesa." _- Lo cortó por lo sano.

– "_¡Ignorante! Ja, ja."_

Si a Sesshoumaru no le gustaba que lo llamasen débil tampoco le gustaba que le dijeran ignorante. Se concentró otra vez y con la espada sanadora volvió a succionar el aura, Aki Kosen por su parte creaba una barrera alrededor suya para que esta no fuera absorbida.

_Esa barrera suya impide que Tenseiga funcione. En ese caso.._

– "_Bakusaiga." _- Con la otra mano usó la espada.

– "_Hn. Cabrito." - _Jâku optó por utilizar Akai Kosen como arma en vez de escudo_. - "¡Akai Kosen!"_

Con una mano atacando mantuvo la posición Sesshoumaru mientras Tenseiga acababa de succionar el resto. Una vez concluyó su dueño ya estaba al borde del colapso en unos segundos el ataque de su tío acabaría definitivamente con él pues no tenía fuerzas para esquivarlo es más ya no podía liberar más energía hacia Bakusaiga. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron que por una vez encontró a alguien muchísimo más fuerte que él y no estaba enfadado por perder pues era una derrota justa. Una luz negra envolvió a Sesshoumaru y lo llevó a otra parte del meidou.

– "_Ja, ja, ja. Esa espada es fantástica volveré por ti preciosa.. Ja, ja, ja."_

En algún lugar del meidou Sesshoumaru reposaba recostado en un canto de piedra, estaba inconsciente, cuando alguien se lo llevó recostado en su hombro.


	49. La propuesta de Rin

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los derechos asociados a Inuyasha series y manga pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Nota: ¡Hola a todos! Siento el retraso pero es que esta semana tenía un dolor de hombros que me dejaba K.O. Esto Miara espero no haber tardado mucho, a Maki espero que la mudanza te sea amena la verdad es un **piii** empaquetar y desempaquetar, tirar lo que ya no usas y conservar lo que quieres.. (lo he hecho varias veces) y sobretodo, pide internet por casa ;). Y a ediloveforever me alegro que te guste el fic y bienvenido a bordo. Aunque eso de talento no sé no creo que sea una crack (estrella) ;). Bueno a todos espero que disfruten del siguiente capítulo y sobre un flash bueno pienso que vieron la serie, je, je. _

_Tamago == huevo en japonés. No sé me gusta por lo del huevo sorpresa, ;). Ya que suena a mago pero significa huevo._

_Ureshii kenchi == colmillo alegre._

_Husky == Bueno por si alguien lo desconoce es una raza canina y eso ahí está la wiki._

**La propuesta de Rin**

Mientras Sesshoumaru estaba atrapado dentro del Meidou, Inuyasha fue el encargado de devolver al sabueso al infierno del que venía.

– "_Hey Inuyasha, ¿no crees que el clima está algo frío?" _- preguntó Shippo.

– "_¿Frío? ¿A qué te refieres?" _

El del kimono rojo ojeó por un momento a sus acompañantes, Tamago* uno de los tres inus que lo acompañaba por orden de su madrastra, no parecía muy contento pues miraba a sus otros dos congéneres con severidad pues Ureshii Kenshi* y Husky habían apostado en su contra que no aguantaría ni dos días con alguien tan rudo como el segundo heredero y Kohaku y Kirara estaban más dispersos que de costumbre.

– "_Yo veo que todo está bien." _- Volvió a contestar el hanyou.

– "_Siempre se me olvida que no eres muy listo en estos asuntos." _- Shippo recibiendo un porrazo.

– "_¡Va Shippo no te quedes atrás!" _- Le avisó Inuyasha.

El grupo ya se estaba alejando a grandes zancadas.

– "_Algún día te las haré ver"_ - Se quejó Shippo pensando que nadie lo oiría pero los inus lo hicieron, claro que después de esto: _- "¡Inuyasha eres un tonto!" _-ya no lo tomaron cómo una amenaza.

El kitsune se apresuró a ir tras ellos.

_En el meidou._

Los ojos de Sesshoumaru parpadearon de dolor antes de abrirse completamente cuando lo hicieron él de un brincó levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, sin recapacitar, se apoyó sobre su codo y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: no había nadie sin embargo su armadura y su ropa no estaban. Tampoco sus espadas.

_¿Cómo osan privarme de mi atuendo? ¡Quién haya sido lo pagará!_

Entonces una figura entró dentro de donde estaba.

– "_Por fin despertaste. Por un momento dudamos que seas el portador de Tenseiga." - _Habló una joven de piel oscura como la noche al igual que su pelo y ojos.

– "_Sino no quieres morir tráeme mi ropa." _- Amenazó Sesshoumaru.

– "_Pues mátame si puedes."_

Sin dudarlo invocó su látigo verde sobre ella pero no logró herirla es más como un fantasma la atravesó.

_Vaya es uno de ésos sabuesos. Claro estoy en su mundo pero entonces ¿porqué sigo con vida?_

– "_¿Has terminado de jugar?" _- Le preguntó ella.

– "_No me hablo con los de tu clase." _

– "_Tampoco con humanos y entraste aquí con un par de ellos." _- Sonrió.

– "_Hmph. Para ser la primera vez que estoy aquí sabes mucho sobre mí." _- Sesshoumaru optó por alagar la inu.

– "_Naturalmente, eres el portador de Tenseiga la única espada que puede acabar con nosotros."_

Sesshoumaru la miró fijamente esperando a qué le dijera el paradero de sus espadas pero como previó ese no fue el caso.

– "_Si me das lo que pido olvidaré esto y podrás vivir."_

– "_¡En serio!" _- Él la miró extrañado. - _"¡No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que quiero hacer! ¡Quiero lucir hermosa, cantar sin ser mal vista, ver la luz auténtica y quien sabe tal vez caer enamorada!" _

_¿Pero qué...? Yo sólo le dije que la dejaría vivir cuando recupere mis cosas ¿no? ¿porqué piensa que saldrá al exterior? _Sesshoumaru la observaba en silencio y llegó a la certeza que en cierta manera le recordaba a Rin.

– "_Um. Por cierto, ¿tienes novia?" - _Le preguntó la inu infernal.

– "_Rin." - _El perro la miraba sin perturbarse, la cara de la chica lo decía todo de ella y aunque no fuera su tipo se sentía alagado que una hembra lo mirase con aprobación, a pesar de saber que no lo podría tener.

– "_¿Qué?" - Vaya para una vez que tengo delante un perro celestial y éste está ocupado. Bueno uno que no sea un lunático Uff. ¡En fin, qué lastima! Espera ha dicho Rin... eso me suena de algo pero.. ¿de qué?_

Sesshoumaru salió del camarote improvisado cuyas paredes eran trozos de tela colgados entre un conjunto de pilares de piedra. En el exterior varios sabuesos se lo miraban y él prosiguiendo su camino encontró la luz de Tenseiga.

– "_¡Eh Espera! ¡Espera ¿me oyes?" _- Ella corría tras de un desnudo Sesshoumaru. Al fin lo alcanzó. - _"¿Se suponía que a los perros celestiales les daba pudor ir desnudos?"_

– "_¿Y no se suponía que los sabuesos del infierno no hablaban?" _- Preguntó el desnudo.

– "_¡Eh que podemos hablar si queremos!" _- Entonces él le dio una mirada de victoria.

Sus espadas estaban juntas en un montículo de piedra a su alrededor varios machos las custodiaban. Todos ellos gruñían en su autentica forma.

– "_Echaos a un lado." _- Pidió secamente Sesshoumaru.

– "_¿Y si nos negamos?" _- Preguntó uno de ellos.

– "_¿Os atreviereis?" _- Respondió con otra pregunta y una sonrisa burlona.

– "_Tienes muchos humos para estar vivo." _- Respondió uno que por lo que vio el joven príncipe supuso que era el cabecilla.

– "_¡Basta! ¡Esto no es lo que nosotros habíamos planeado! Señor Sesshoumaru ¿verdad?" _- el daiyoukai no respondió simplemente fijó su mirada en ella. - _"Le dejaremos coger sus cosas sin ofrecer resistencia pero antes déjenos explicarle nuestra situación."_

_En el palacio inu-daiyoukai._

La clase con Inu no Sensei ya hacía horas que había comenzado pero Kagome no se había presentado. El profesor no mencionó el tema abiertamente pero al acabar la primera parte para el descanso, se dirigió a Rin pero ella al contrario que otros días ya había recogido las cosas antes de tiempo y para cuando se halló libre ya no estaba.

– "_Jóvenes no tienen paciencia ni respeto a sus mayores."_ - Se quejó al aire.

Rin se apresuró en subir las escaleras que daban al trono, hoy era un día importante para ella, por fin había hallado, en un libro que le prestó Shiraga, las respuestas a sus preguntas. Se encaminó para hablar con su futura suegra pero no llegó a formular una palabra pues empezó ella.

– "_Ah. Rin ¿estás en tu descanso?"_ - Ella asintió con la cabeza. _- "Tal parece que tu compañera humana está sufriendo de algún malestar por algo ¿le diste un escarmiento?"_

_¿Un escarmiento? Que sepa no. Aunque aquél día.._

_Flashback_

Era un día normal Kagome y ella volvían de la clase justo en ese momento tuvo un escalofrío pero no dijo nada a su compañera. Poco después lo supo. Inuyasha, Kaede, Miroku, Shippo y Jaken estaban allí esperándolas.

– "_Ya no hay razón para que te quedes, Rin." _- Las palabras de su suegra la helaron, eran las palabras más frías de lo que alguna vez imaginó. - _"Sesshoumaru ha muerto. Mua, Mua" _- (Fingiendo llorar pero sin lágrimas) - _"¡Yo ya le avisé que en el meidou lo único que había era la muerte! ¡Mua, Mua!"_

_Umm ¿en serio? Pues no parece verse muy afectada cuando más de una vez nos envió directos a él. Pensó Inuyasha._

– "_¡Nooo! ¡Sesshoumaru no está muerto eso no es posible!" _- Gritó Rin entre lágrimas. Y dejando sordos a todos los oyentes pues su grito resonó por toda la corte.

– "_Rin no grites eso no va a devolver la vida a Sesshoumaru." - _Se lo recordó Jaken.

Los amigos de Inuyahsa sentían frustración, Miroku incluso deseó tener de nuevo el Kaazana de su mano para evitar que Sesshoumaru entrará, su hermano deseó que no fuera tan imbécil y que hubiera aceptado su ayuda desde un buen principio, Shippo quiso ser más valiente para no haber atraído nunca su tío a él y Jaken, bueno él culpó de todo a Inuyasha. Kaede y Kagome podían comprender a la chiquilla por su pérdida pero sabían que ella debía continuar con su vida aunque no sabían que decirle. Finalmente Kagome se acercó y la abrazó mientras esta lloraba en su regazo.

– "_Rin sé que es duro, créeme si pudiéramos hacer algo de verdad lo haríamos pero.." - _Kagome miró a sus compañeros quienes asintieron . _- "Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo."_

Entonces recordó un día en el que preguntó a Jaken cual era su papel en los planes de Sesshoumaru.

_Flashaback episodio 162 de la serie Inuyasha._

Era de noche cuando encendieron la hoguera para asar la poca comida que habían conseguido aquella vez.

– "_Señor jaken ¿usted sabe que querrá hacer señor Sesshoumaru cuando acabe con Naraku?" _-Preguntó Rin calentándose las manos con la hoguera.

– "_Tú eres muy joven para entenderlo pero el gran deseo del señor Sesshoumaru siempre ha sido conseguir más poder. Y cuando por fin se convierta en el demonio más poderoso de todos seguro que querrá crear su propio reino y en ese momento, evidentemente yo seré su ministro más importante. Je, je" - _Entonces cogió su palo con su lagartija y se quemó la lengua.

– "_Señor Jaken." - _Le llamó Rin _. - "¿Y en aquél reino de Sesshoumaru que podría hacer una niña como yo?"_

– "_¡Qué? ¡Tanto tiempo vas a estar tú a su lado?"_

– "_¡Y porqué no me habría de estar?" - _Le preguntaba mientras lo zarandeaba.

– "_El señor Sessshoumaru es muy poderoso pero quien sabe cuántos años tardara en hacer su reino. Piensa que para nosotros 100 años no son gran cosa pero para vosotros los humanos, no sé, eeeh. Cuando lo consiga tú hará mucho tiempo que estarás muerta."_

_Fin del Flashback._

Rin respiró hondo no quería que las lágrimas la traicionaran, poco a poco fue tranquilizándose a si misma. Kagome y el resto no dijeron nada esperaban que entrara en razón.

– "_Kagome, yo lo siento mucho pero ¡no creo que esté muerto! Si lo estuviera yo lo notaría, ¡estoy segura!"_

_Si qué es persistente. _Pensó Miroku en aquél instante.

Inuyasha por su parte le arreó una colleja.

– "_¡Yo mismo ví cómo ese idiota saltó al meidou para recuperar solo su espada! ¡Para él no eres más que otra de sus cosas! Harías bien en volver al pueblo cuando maté al último sabueso."_

– "_Inuyasha. SIÉNTATE. ¡Pero se puede saber qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza!"_

– "_Yo.."_

– "_SIÉNTATE. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan insensible!"_

– "_Siempre ¿hace esto cuando algo le disgusta?" - _Era una pregunta abierta de la madre de Sesshoumaru a Rin o a cualquiera relacionado con su hijo.

– "_Cada maldito día.." - _Dijo su hijastro.

– "_¡Siéntate!"_

Rin lejos de divertirse con la escena que antaño lo hubiere hecho, se marchó corriendo a sus camarotes. No quería volverlos a ver nunca. Poco después recibió la visita de Kaede a sus aposentos.

– "_Kaede no estoy de humor para recibir visitas." - _Avisó la joven a su tutora.

– "_Estoy seguro de ello. Tranquila no vengo a molestarte." _- Rin la observó como ella se sentó a su lado en la cama._ - "Yo sé que lo amas." - _Hubo un silencio entre ellas hasta que la anciana volvió a hablar. _- "Por eso si tú crees que sigue vivo, significa que no está muerto pero Rin quiero que sepas que en el lugar que decidas esperar su regreso yo esperaré contigo."_

– "_Yo siento ser tan egoísta, Kaede."_

– "_Estás enamorada eso es bueno." - Y como todo amor tiene su parte dolorosa. Suspiró _Kaede. _- "Rin no quiero que vengas al pueblo humano porque pienses ser egoísta sino lo sería por nuestra parte. Yo quiero que elijas por ti misma."_

– "_Gracias, Kaede." - _Rin la abrazó por un buen rato.

_Fin del Flashback._

A la gran Dama le encantaba ver como la conciencia de su nuera luchaba con ella, los humanos eran muy extraños y ruidosos, y el resultado de su unión con ellos no era muy alentador, a pesar de ello sabía que el amor que le procesaba a su hijo era autentico y los quería ver felices. Aunque su unión fuese temporal, tal vez sea mejor si ella muere en su tiempo mortal antes de él pues en caso contrario podía ver su enojo.

– "_Sabes hay una manera de que un humano sobreviva en el meidou. Tu amigo Kohaku es un ejemplo de ello." _- Rin la miró suspicaz pero no dijo nada. Ella sonrió a medio costado. - _"Ese chico, ¿no le encuentras atractivo? Tengo entendido que para los estándares humanos es un gran candidato a..."_

– "_No me interesa." _- _-¿Y ahora porqué me pregunta esto? ¿Será que Kagome le debe haber hablado sobre Kohaku?_

– "_¿En serio? Piensa que aunque Sesshoumaru esté vivo ¡con lo tonto que es seguro que no volverá! Mira que no hacer caso a su madre. La cantidad de veces que le he dado la mano y él siempre la ha rechazo, ¡Ay, ay ay! ¡ Sesshoumaru hijo mio!"_

– "_Por favor, no quiero ser grosera pero.." _- Rin la miró con determinación_.- "deje ya de lamentarse por su hijo. Yo pienso ir por él."_

– "_¿Te has vuelto loca?" _- La miró de arriba a abajo y poniendo una voz grave, propia de su especie: - _"Acaso piensas que dejaré que vayas."_

Esto le chocó a Rin y ya no se pudo contener.

– "_¡Es mi riesgo y ya que a nadie de este palacio le importa mi Sesshoumaru pues seré yo quien lo encuentre! Yo soy su prometida."_

– "_Tu Sesshoumaru ¿eh?" _- Rin no bajó la vista, ambas se miraban fijamente como si de enemigos se trataran. - _"De acuerdo." _- Su nuera abrió más los ojos de sorpresa. - _"Pero piensa que si te pierdes será tu final además si no logras encontrar a Sesshoumaru.. no te molestes en volver. Dime ¿aún quieres ir por él?"_

– "_Sin duda. Y hablando de perderse creo que sé la solución del enigma de las estatuas."_

_Nota == En el siguiente capitulo daré las soluciones de las adivinanzas del capítulo 12. Espero que me quede bien. (Tocó madera, aunque en mi caso sea conglomerada, je, je.)._


	50. La verdad tras las estatuas Parte 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los derechos de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi . Como saben comparto este fic sin ánimo de lucro para el entretenimiento general.**

_Nota: Bueno gente me demoré esto no se enfaden, en compensación lo he alargado un poco pero no se acostumbren a la longitud, je, je. Y kaito parte de tus dudas con Rin se resolverán aquí, Maki espero que te guste cuando tengas de nuevo conexión, edi aquí tienes la continuación espero no haberme demorado mucho para ti y Miara creo que este capitulo te gustará es de dos partes de Rin. Sin más a todos gracias por el apoyo y disfruten del siguiente capítulo. _

_banken == perro guardián._

_Ikichi == es uno de los agricultores que salen al final de Inuyasha Kanketsu - Hen. Creo que se escribe así o es así._

_Hacerse el sueco == expresión que sirve para dar a entenderá aquella persona que hace ver que no se enterra de algo. Disculpa a los lectores de allá pero es una expresión muy popular._

_Nota == Los nombres de los jefes de cada estatua los he sacado de las estrellas que se ven en las constelaciones del hemisferio norte, ahora bien no me pregunten por si se ven en particular sobre un punto cardinal que no lo sé. Bueno rectifico todos menos Tasuki que lo saque de una página que resultó ser de otro manga que no sé ni cómo se llama, je je._

**La verdad tras las estatuas Parte 1**

La pequeña chiquilla estaba entusiasmada de poder demostrar a su suegra que una simple humana podía solucionar ése enigma sin pasarse todo el año que le había pronosticado para el caso. Ante este pensamiento Rin sonrió para sí misma.

_Después de esto seguro que se lo volverá a pensar antes de mandarme cualquier tarea más. Lástima que no me podrá ver mi Sesshoumaru ¡pero se lo enseñaré cuando pueda!_

A pesar de las circunstancias que la rodeaban, la supuesta muerte de su prometido, la insistencia de sus amigos por qué vuelva al poblado, el escepticismo de Jaken y el ultimátum de la madre de Sesshoumaru, nada de ello la perturbaría. Se había propuesto terminar con la prueba de orientación y, aunque en un buen inicio el premio era hacer una visita al poblado humano, al acabarla iba a pedir el medio para sobrevivir en el meidou.

Como era de esperar la gran dama la esperaba en el centro de la prueba, a su lado estaba Jaken y Kaede, nadie más.

– _"¿Se puede saber porqué suspiras, mocosa?" _- Preguntó a su manera Jaken. Ella lo ignoró y miró el cielo era de día, pocas horas después de haber amanecido, y los rayos de sol todavía eran suaves. - _"¡Piensas ignorarme o qué? ¡Riiin!" _- Ella bajó la vista al incordio, pero este estaba estampado contra el suelo.

– _"La verdad hace un buen día."_ - Afirmó la daiyoukai antes de empezar a hiperventilar su kimono. - _"Oh chica me hubiera ido mejor si me hubiera puesto algo más ligero, ¿no pasarás calor Rin?"_ - La gran dama se fijó que ella vestía de nuevo el primer traje real que encargó, y éste era para estaciones frías.

– _"Usted dijo que una princesa siempre ha de vestir según su estatus y era una grosería no vestir acorde con este."_

– _"¿Eso es cierto?" _- Preguntó asombrada Kaede.

– _"¿Yo dije tal cosa? No lo recuerdo, en serio ¿no te lo inventas?" _- Rin gruñó como un acto natural, al hacerlo Kaede se quedo sin habla pues en las costumbres humanas que le enseñó eso no era algo que una mujer debiera hacer en público y mucho menos ante una soberana. - _"Aunque quisieras ahora es tarde para cambiarse de atuendo." _- Sonrió maliciosamente.

_¡Aaaagh! Una sonrisa maliciosa. Aquí pasa algo grande. _Empezó a sospechar Jaken.

– _"Por cierto, si no vas a hacer nada mejor me voy. Hay quehaceres más urgentes que requieren mi presencia."_

– _"¿Por dónde quiere que empiece?_" - Preguntó la joven entre dientes.

– _" ¡Riin! ¡Qué modales son ésos!" _- La amonestó Kaede algo ruborizada.

– _"¡Eso, eso Rin! ¡Pide disculpas a la gran señora madre!" _- Solicitó en su genio el demonio verde.

– _"Pst. Por dónde quieras." _- Dijo la dama sin prestar ninguna atención a los otros dos presentes.

– _"Muy bien, señora. Cómo el sol lo vemos salir del este será allí donde resuelva sus enigmas."_

Todos se dirigieron a la estatua de Seiryû, y como era de esperar ya era media mañana. Kaede aún se había quedado atrás respecto a Rin y la madre de Sesshoumaru, Jaken también estaba algo cansado.

– _"Oye vieja, ¿no crees que hubieras hecho mejor quedandote con la otra miko? Al fin y al cabo, yo Jaken humilde servidor de Lord Sesshoumaru soy el único con el que Rin puede contar realmente."_

Fue entonces cuando una sombra pasó sobre ellos y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban la reina y la princesa, sin presentaciones esperó a que alguna de ellas hablara.

– _"¡Quién eres tú!" _- Se quejó Jaken, Shiraga ni los miró. - _"¡Cómo se atreve a ignorarme ése espanta pájaros gris!"_

– _"No deberías llamar la atención de esa manera, pequeño demonio." _- Intentó avisarle Kaede.

– _"¡Y qué va a hacerme!" _

Un minuto más tarde el demonio verde estaba inconsciente, con los ojos girando hipnóticamente, sostenido en el aire por el báculo de dos cabezas pues éste había sido pasado por el hueco de su hakama y estaba clavado al suelo como una estaca.

Los guardianes de Seiryû saludaron a la gran dama, luego formaron una alineación triangular en frente de Rin. Del mismo modo que ocurrió cada vez que visitaba una estatua, el inu de más rango fue el encargado de hablar.

– _"Mi nombre es Chara* soy el banken* de Seiryû, el dios dragón azul, como sabes le gusta la primavera y protege aquello que da alma a los campos pues los hace florecer."_

– _"Y es algo que viene del cielo."_ - Se acordó Rin.

– _"Puede ser pero no siempre." _- Le dio una pista adicional.

Por supuesto Rin ya sabía el enigma sobre lo que protegían realmente las estatuas pero olvidó que en todas ellas habían otros elementos que estaban ocultos. Recordó que la esencia de Suzako era el fuego, por lo tanto, estaban hablando de elementos materiales e inmateriales al mismo tiempo y que son conocidos por todos, y por lógica, esenciales para la vida.

_Es un enigma muy simple, pero si en cada estatua hay uno parecido ¿para qué sirve esta prueba realmente? Según Rin es una prueba de orientación, pero que yo sepa los puntos cardinales vienen marcados por diferentes razones y en ninguna de ellas aparece: el agua. _Pensó Kaede.

– _"Ikichi* regaba el campo para tener la cosecha." _- Dijo Rin.

– _"¿Ikichi? ¿Es algún chico humano? ¿Es de tu gusto?" _- Preguntó la dama.

– _"Es un buen amigo mío." _- Afirmó Kaede.

– _"Oh. ¿Entonces es de su gusto?"_ - La gran dama quiso saber.

– _"No lo malinterprete Ikichi es una gran persona y un gran vecino que como la mayoría de nuestra gente se dedica al cultivo para ganarse la vida. Pero le puedo asegurar que no está interesado en Rin, a pesar de tener treinta años y continuar soltero." _- La anciana intentó aclarar el tema pero no fue suficiente para saciar la curiosidad de la dama.

– _"¿Entonces está interesado en ti? No sabía que los humanos fueran tan considerados con los años." _- Volvió a inquirir la madre monarca, provocando algún que otro destello en los ojos de los inus y una débil risita de Rin.

– _"¡No nada de eso! ¡El interés que guarda Ikichi por mí es sólo veneración y gratitud por salvar al pueblo de muchos demonios y problemas! Es un amor fraternal." _- Dijo algo ruborizada.

– _"¿Amor fraternal?" _- La gran señora preguntó extrañada.

_¿Y ahora porqué se hace el sueco*? ¿No pensará qué Sesshoumaru y yo tenemos ésa relación? Pero de ser así ¿porqué nos prometió? ¡No será! _Algunas ideas le empezaron a brotar en su mente.

– _"Tía, deja que Rin acabe la prueba se nos va a hacer tarde y luego te quejarás."_ - Shiraga se entrometió en medio de la discusión.

La gran dama volteó su cabeza para ver a su nuera, ella la miraba no muy contenta.

– _"¿A qué esperas para contestarles a los guardias? Ya podías haber terminado."_

Rin le giró la cara en señal de disgusto y miró fijamente a Chara.

– _"La esencia de tu dios es el agua." _

– _"Muy bien chica, ¿recuerdas lo que necesitas para lograr esta prueba?" _- Le preguntó Chara.

– _"Seguir el sol."_

– _"¿Y qué debes tener como referencia?"_

_¡Oh mierda! Me olvidé de la vara, la cuerda y la piedra débil en mi recamara. ¡Ahora que hago!_

Rin miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que la ayudara, y puso un ojo en Jaken quien continuaba inconsciente sobre el báculo.

_Perfecto ahora sólo necesito una cuerda y algo para marcar._

Rin buscaba algo semejante y reparó en la tela larga que usaba Kaede para hacerse su cola, por lo que se dirigió a ella.

– _"Señora Kaede ¿podría dejarme su cola por favor?" _

– _"¿Quieres mi cola?" _- Preguntó su tutora, sin tiempo a quejarse Rin le desató el nudo que mantenía su coleta atada.

– _"¡Se la devolveré después!"_ - Su pupilo se alejó de ella para buscar la última parte que necesitaba. Necesito una piedra blanda o algo con lo qué poder marcar. Pero no había nada. _Espera ¿sirviria el pintalabios? _Ella sacó de su kimono real una concha que abrió con un polvo rosáceo, con el dedo índice cogió un poco y pintó el suelo de piedra. La marca no era muy visible pues el color era demasiado suave. _Tal vez debí haber escogido un color más profundo. _

Rin fue hasta Jaken, marcó con su pintalabios el punto final de la sombra del báculo de Jaken, luego con la cinta de Kaede la ató al báculo y tuvo suerte que la longitud fue perfecta para el caso, con ella trazó una semicircunferencia y esperó un tiempo a qué la sombra de Jaken se moviera. Pasado el tiempo aproximado que ella creyó pues la sombra era exacta al semicírculo que hubo dibujado, marcó un segundo punto, desató la cuerda y con ella unió ambos puntos, marcó más o menos el centro de la cuerda.

– _"El primer punto es el este, el segundo el oeste y el centro marca el norte." _- Anunció Rin.

– _"Espera." _- Pronunció grave la gran señora inu. - _"Has tenido ayuda para esto, por lo tanto no cuenta."_

Rin por un momento se quedó sin habla, la madre de Sesshoumaru había descubierto parte de su atrevimiento y era evidente que no iba a dejarla estar.

– _"Pero el fin de esta prueba es saber orientarse que mas da si he cogido un atajo." _- Se quejó la joven.

– _"Rin." _- La amonestó Kaede.

La dama hizo un ademán a Chara para que hablara.

– _"Si me permite, mi dios solicita mi presencia." _- Pidió Chara.

– _"Te atreves a anteponerme a él." _- Gruño la inu. _- "¡Qué locura primero mi hijo quiere una compañera humana y ahora mis guardias quieren servir a sus protegidos! ¡Hasta dónde llegaremos a parar!"_

_Fue usted señora la que los unió. _Pensó Kaede.

Chara ignorando los comentarios de su señora cogió a Rin y se la llevo a un portal dimensional que se abrió a traves de la gema de dos caras triangulares que formaban un rombo. Kaede fue la única en poner una cara de espanto.

– _"Pst. Que prisa tiene Seiryû por conocer la elegida de Sesshoumaru." _- Dijo la madre del mismo.

– _"Debe estar curioso." _- Le contestó su sobrino con lo que los dos hicieron una mueca.

_Tras el portal de Seiryû_

El banken de Seiryû la había raptado sin darse cuenta. Rin estaba agarrada por la cintura mientras su captor atravesaba un portal de luz amarillenta. No tardaron mucho en cruzar el portal y al final de éste Rin se encontraba en una sala azul. En aquella sala todo era del mismo color pero con diferentes tonos, los armarios, las mesas, las pinturas, etc. Aquello era intrigante pero no más que la sensación de frío y humedad del ambiente.

– _"¿Dónde estamos?" _- Preguntó tiritando la secuestrada. Al ver que su captor no respondía intentó justificarse: - _"Sé que no ha estado bien haber querido hacer trampas en la prueba pero ..¡necesito encontrar a Sesshoumaru!"_ - Casi imploró por el frío.

– _"¿Porqué deseas hacerlo?" _- Preguntó una voz que resonaba por todos los lugares de la sala y que le martilleaba los oídos. Cuando el dolor de oídos cesó ella respondió.

– _"Yo soy su prometida."_

– _"Eso no es lo que te he preguntado." _

Luego que Rin se tapó los oídos para soportar el eco del lugar, supo que responder sinceramente a su pregunta era mejor que volver a escuchar ese ruido.

– _"Yo lo amo y me niego a dejarlo solo."_

Esta vez hubo un silencio precioso en la que Rin recuperó la compostura en la medida que intentaba ganar calor de su kimono.

– _"Puedes coger parte del agua de la fuente eterna."_

– _"¿Con qué?"_

– _"Ve a ver a Genbu, él te lo dará. Cuando tengas el medio regresa a verme."_

El perro guardián volvió a cogerla para llevarla de vuelta al mundo de los demonios.

_De vuelta al patio de piedra_

Un nuevo portal se abría de la gema azul de dos caras, por donde aparecieron Rin y Chara. Kaede se apresuró a abrazarla y comprobar que todo esta bien.

– _"Rin ¿te encuentras bien? Estás helada." _- La anciana se preocupó por el color morado de sus manos que al tocarlas eran como tocar un bloque de hielo.

– _"Kaede estoy bien. En serio."_

La pequeña sonrió para calmarla, luego se acordó de las palabras de aquella voz.

– _"Shiraga, puedes coger a Jaken. Tenemos que ir al norte." _

– _"Chica, tal parece que has convencido a Seiryû. Haber como te las apañas con los otros dioses." _- Le comentó éste.

– _"Esto.. Shiraga una cosa más.."_

Minutos más tarde y gracias a la capacidad de volar de Shiraga, estuvieron delante la estatua de Genbu. De su lomo bajaron primero Rin, luego el bastón con el demonio verde aún dormido y la anciana. La gran dama inu los dejó a solas pues tenía asuntos que atender tal y como le dijo a Rin.

– _"Rin esto no me hace mucha gracia. Antes has estado apunto de congelarte ¡quien sabe lo que te pasará en esta!" _

– _"Kaede no pasa nada todos ellos son muy amables. De verdad no te preocupes."_

Dejame hacer esto por él por favor. No me obligues a pedir que te dejen en palacio. Pidió mentalmente Rin.

Del mismo modo que en la estatua de Seiryû, los banken de Genbu se alinearon y el de más rango habló.

– _"Mi nombre es Alpheratz* soy el banken de Genbu." _- A Rin se le escapó un leve soplido de risa que hizo que los ojos del banken se disgustaran, con lo que tuvo que recomponerse sin generar más enojos por parte de todos, en especial Kaede quien estaba suspirando. - _"Genbu sale en el frío y protege lo que lleva años en el mar y no sabe nadar."_

_Oh no si le gusta el frío su sala debe estar... _Comenzó a pensar Rin.

_Si Genbu sale en el frío probablemente Rin volverá... _Comenzó a pensar Kaede.

_Fría. _Concluyeron ambas con una exhalación.

– _"Rin están esperando tu respuesta." _- Dijo Shiraga.

– _"Oh si. Esto puede volver a repetir su adivinanza Alph." _

– _"Ught." _- Tragó saliva Alpheratz. - _"Protege algo por lo que caminas, sin ello no podrías."_

– _"¿El suelo o.. quizá la piedra?"_

– _"Rin recuerda que en el pueblo no había suelo de piedra.." _

– _"Ya lo sé era todo arena."_ - La princesa abrió los ojos. - _"¡Ya está Genbu protege la arena!"_

– _"¿Y en qué puntó cardinal está?" _- Le recordó Shiraga.

– _"En el norte. ¡Ah! ¡Entonces! Seiryû protege el este."_

Alpheratz agarró a Rin del brazo y activo el portal de la gema negra de dos caras.

_Tras el portal de Genbu_

Cogida por el brazo de Alpheratz se adentraron en un portal de luz amarillenta. Rin se preguntó como era posible el color de esa luz cuando la gema era negra, era más la anterior era azul y también iluminó igual. Al otro lado se hallaron en una sala parecida a la anterior, sólo que el mobiliario era negro, con algunos colores degradados hacia el gris. A pesar de que la sala fuera tan negra como el meidou Rin se sorprendió de que podía ver perfectamente el lugar y cada una de sus partes. Y recorrería toda la sala para asegurarse que sus ojos no la engañaban pero el sitio era tan frío como la sala del dragón. Era un frío, para colmo, intenso de aquellos que no notas nada que lo provoque pero que te hielan igual, una sensación de tumba fue a lo que le recordó.

– _"Supongo que la voz que oiré sera la de Genbu." _- Como Chara, Alpheratz no mencionó palabra alguna. - _"Uff. Supongo que me he de dirigir a él. Genbu vengo a visitarte para que me preste un recipiente en el qué guardar el agua de la fuente eterna. ¿Me lo prestará por favor?"_

– _"¿Amas a un demonio más que a los de tu especie? ¿Qué razón tienes para hacerlo?"_ - Una voz lenta pero suave le preguntó.

Rin se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, sinceramente se esperaba cualquier otra cosa pero eso nunca se lo había planteado simplemente lo amaba y el hecho de que fuera un demonio no le importaba, era más ella siempre temió a los humanos y supone que en cierta manera le fue más fácil amarlo.

– _"No hay razones en el amor, simplemente hay amor."_

– _"No te entiendo. Humana, ¿qué razón hay?" _- Volvió a preguntar, Rin se sorprendió ante la lentitud de la pronunciación de las palabras.

Si respondo impulsivamente me puedo pasar todo el día aquí interactuando con él. Pensó Rin. Tras pensárselo más tiempo, le dio un respuesta.

– _"No se puede racionalizar los sentimientos. El amor no atiende a razones." _- Le explicó suavemente.

– _"Sigo sin entender."_

Ahora que hago, no me puedo pasar todo el tiempo con él. No me gusta pero..

– _"Señor Genbu ¿me prestará el recipiente?"_

– _"Cógelo si puedes, es ése que tienes a tu lado."_

Rin sin pensárselo dos veces lo recogió de su pedestal. Alegre con el bol semicircular que tenía entre sus manos, se encaminó para su banken pero él no se movió del lugar.

– _"¿No nos marchamos?" _- Él no se movió ni un ápice.

– _"Con este recipiente hecho de mi esencia podrás recoger el agua de la fuente eterna."_

_Eso ya lo sabía._

– _"Sin embargó, ¿porqué hacerlo?"_

– _"Ya se lo he dicho, amo a Sesshoumaru."_

– _"Esa agua garantiza a quien se la beba la inmortalidad."_

– _"¿Y qué?"_

No le respondió, su banken la devolvió al patio de piedra a través del portal.

_De regreso al patio de piedra._

La anciana se abalanzó sobre ella y volvió a notar que estaba más pálida que la vez anterior, su mirada estaba perdida y no se percató que ya no era en el túnel del portal.

– _"A este paso no resistirás la prueba ¿porqué no lo dejas para otro día?" _- Preguntó la miko.

Entonces Rin le enseñó el bol que había conseguido. Aún sin notar que su tutora ya lo había visto lo alzó un poco más.

– _"Muy bien humana, ¿cuál es nuestro próximo destino?" _- Shiraga preguntó.

– _"Te-Te-Tenemos que volver."_

– _"Prepararé un té delicioso, ¿tenéis té?" _- Preguntó la anciana.

– _"¿Tengo cara de personal de servicio?"_

– _"Bien, lo preguntará a ellos."_

Rin parecía oír las voces pero tan fría estaba que su voz no podía salir de su garganta. Hizo un esfuerzo por salir y nada hasta que con lo que pudo les dijo:

– _"¡No! ¡Vamooos a a a Siryuuu!"_

– _"¡Pero Rin no estás en condiciones!"_

Jaken despertó ante los gritos y al verse atado por su abrigo al báculo no paraba de moverse.

– _"¡Tú espantapájaros suéltame!" _- Shiraga lo miró y le enseñó su mano en un movimiento de aviso (el gesto de vas a recibir que se hace con la palma hacia arriba y moviendo de izquierda a derecha), algo que hizo callar al diablillo. Rin miró como el orgullo fue pisoteado de nuevo y como no pudo ni reír ni quejarse, entonces reparó en el báculo.

– _"Jaaakeeen."_

– _"¡Riiiin! ¡Qué te ha pasado chiquilla tonta! ¡Estás helada!"_ - Jaken se tiró atrás tras tocar la piel de la chica. - _"¡Burra! ¡No ves que si señor Sesshoumaru te ve así nos puede matar a todos!"_

– _"¿Aún piensas que está vivo?" _- Preguntó Kaede con sorpresa.

– _"¡Naturalmente! ¡Vieja mete narices!"_

– _"No es de extrañar un siervo siempre ha de servir a su señor aunque este muera."_ - Explicó el primo de su señor.

– _"¡No te burles de mi espanta pájaros! ¡Yo soy más que un siervo!" _

– _"Jaaaken, fuu- fuuego."_

El pequeño demonio verde se dio cuenta que Rin quería entrar en calor, por lo que invocó el fuego del bastón de dos cabezas.

– _"¿Estás mejor, Rin?"_

– _"Sí, gracias Jaken."_

– _"Lo ves como si eres un siervo."_

Una vez Rin recuperó el color normal de su rostro el joven inu que los acompañaba los cargó hacia el este donde aguardaba los banken de Seiryû.

– _"Cuando su excelencia desee entrar." _- La reverenció Chara.

Ella lo agarró del brazo como si este fuera su novio.

– _"¡Rin esto no es comportamiento para una doncella!" _- Chara abrió el portal y la arrastró al interior Jaken iba tras ellos.

Cuando el portal se cerró sólo quedaron Shiraga y la anciana.

– _"Bicho tonto sólo sabe dar problemas."_

– _"Lo sé." _- Respondió Kaede.


	51. La verdad tras las estatuas Parte 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los derechos de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi . Como saben comparto este fic sin ánimo de lucro para el entretenimiento general.**

_Nota: Hey hola espero que todas estéis bien y qué no os afecte la ola del Tsunami que tanto sale en las noticias. De seguro que sí, ¿verdad? ;). He tardado un poco pero aquí está el siguiente capitulo es algo larguillo pero pronto terminará Rin de su prueba, y espero haber alejado alguna de sus dudas sobre las adivinanzas. También espero que me haya quedado de su gusto si no un vocinazo me iría bien (aunque esté medio sorda, je, je.). _

_banken == perro guardián._

_Nota == Los nombres de los jefes de cada estatua los he sacado de las estrellas que se ven en las constelaciones del hemisferio norte, ahora bien no me pregunten por si se ven en particular sobre un punto cardinal que no lo sé. Bueno rectifico todos menos Tasuki que lo saque de una página que resultó ser de otro manga que no sé ni cómo se llama, je je._

**La verdad tras las estatuas Parte 2**

Una luz amarilla iluminaba la sala azul de Seiryû, por ella Rin y Chara cruzaron, y justo en los últimos destellos de la misma una pequeña figura salió.

- _"¡Riin! ¡¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso?"_ - Jaken la siguió tras el portal sin darse cuenta de a donde paraba.

- _"Hacer qué señor Jaken."_

- _"¡No te hagas la tonta! Sabes muy bien que nuestro señor Sesshoumaru es muy celoso, aunque nunca te lo exprese, estoy seguro que espera ser el único que te pueda tocar y llevar de ésa manera. Piensa que si él llega a saberlo será un golpe muy duro para su ego y alguien podría ser escaldado por ello ¿lo entiendes Rin? ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!" _- El pequeño demonio verde se crispó.

- _"Hi, hi." _- Se rió dulcemente. - _"Señor Jaken si mi Sesshoumaru supiese que piensa eso de él seguro que se molestaría más de lo que dice que he hecho."_

En algún lugar del meidou una figura varonil y desnuda a quien se le erizaron los pelos contemplaba los rostros de aquellos sabuesos del infierno sin mostrar cambio alguno en su expresión, no obstante la chica de antes notó un ligero descenso en su temperatura corporal. Y dejó de explicarse.

- "Sesshoumaru ¿tienes frío?"

- "Ridículo." - _Mi instinto me dice que algo que no es de mi gusto ha ocurrido. _Entonces recordó que cuando su hermano quedó atrapado en el meidou tardó tres días en volver y Kagome tres años. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Tal vez hayan pasado días o semanas, tal vez años. _

_- "¿En serio? Si que presumes." - _Dijo socarrona.

_- "Humph. Si que eres confiada en pedir un favor a un extraño." _

Mientras en la sala de Seiryû, Jaken y Rin discutían aún cuando el dragón habló, la joven humana se alegró que su voz fuera tan atronadora.

- _"¿Tienes el recipiente de Genbu?" _- Su voz atormentó los pobres oídos de Jaken tanto que incluso llegó a marearse.

_Qué poco aguante que tiene señor Jaken. _Pensó Rin.

_- "Sí señor Seiryû. ¿Qué hago con él?"_

Le dio un tiempo para que recordará pero al ver que esperaba sus instrucciones no tuvo otra que responderle:

- _"Rellena el recipiente con el agua de la fuente eterna."_

Rin se acercó a una de las paredes de la sala en la que una escultura de boca de dragón vomitaba dicha agua. Ésta caía sobre una palangana larga cuya forma era la longitud del cuerpo en serpiente del mismo reptil y parecía que tras la misma pared su cuerpo continuara. Cómo era de esperar era una escultura azul. Ella cogió el bol que Genbu le dio para recogerla, la llenó hasta el tope.

- _"Oye Rin ¿qué es ésa agua que recoges?" _- Preguntó el enano verde.

- _"Ya lo has oído, es el agua de la fuente eterna." _- Respondió Rin sin vacilar.

- _"¿La fuente eterna dices? ¡Rin niña tonta! No me digas qué crees que ésa es la autentica fuente mitológica, la qué tanto humanos como youkai buscaron y nunca la hallaron." _

- _"Eso parece."_

El demonio duende cayó por los suelos, luego de recobrar su sentido común se levantó de un salto sólo para quitarle de las manos el recipiente.

- _"¡Trae! ¡Te voy a demostrar que esta agua es como todas!" _- Tras decirlo Jaken se bebió todo el contenido del bol. - _"Esph." _- Jaken se limpió la comisura de los labios con la manga de su kimono.

- _"¡Aaaaah! ¡Señor Jaken!" _- Rin se llevó las manos a la cara mientras gritaba. Ella se precipitó sobre él y agarró la solapa de su haori. _- "¡Escupa ésa agua!" _- Le decía mientras lo zarandeaba.

- _"Aunqueee meee lo pidaaas no podríaaa."_

- _"Pequeño youkai ¿por qué bebiste el agua?" _- Preguntó Seiryû.

- "Yo.." - _No le puedo decir que dudo que sea la autentica agua, parece muy amenazador, por otra parte si le digo que lo es me matará._

_- "Señor Jaken, el señor Seiryû protector del este está esperando. Le agradecería que le dijera la verdad. No quiero pasarme más tiempo del necesario con este frío." - _Jaken entonces vio las manos moradas de Rin.

- "¡No te preocupes yo Jaken fiel a Sesshoumaru lo remediará!"

En esto que Jaken invoca el poder del bastón de dos cabezas para calentar el ambiente.

- _"Rin ¿mucho mejor?"_

Jaken no pudo oír su respuestas pues el banken de Seiryû, Chara, lo había empalado con su lanza. La chica al verlo así empezó a llorar.

- _"Rin ¿porqué lloras? Anda mírame ¿no te encuentras mejor?"_ - Dijo Jaken aún empalado.

- _"Sí, pero con gusto aguantaría el frío con tal de que a mi amigo Jaken se le devuelva la vida."_ - _Un momento ¿no era ésa la voz de Jaken?_

_¡Me considera su amigo! ¡Soy tan feliz! _Al pobre Jaken se le pusieron todos los ojos negros en forma de trébol giratorio mientras lloraba. El banken lo liberó de su lanza ý lo dejó al suelo. El demonio verde aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia Rin mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

- _"Rin."_

- _"Jaken."_

Cuando se encontraron ella lo abrazo con demasiada fuerza y entre sus brazos comenzaba a volverse azul.

_- "Rin suéltame ya no puedo respirar."_

_- "Oh lo siento Jaken."_

- _"¿Porqué confías en él cuando él no lo hace en ti?" _- Preguntó Seiryû. Tras lo que Jaken se quedó sordo.

- _"¡Qué ha dicho Rin!"_ - Gritaba con su chillona voz.

Rin se reía de él porqué ahora nadie hablaba ni tampoco se movían, sin embargo, Jaken parecía desorientado ¡incluso caminaba de lado! Iba chocando con todo hasta que finalmente chocó contra una mesilla y ahora se quejaba de dolor. Ella fue tras él y lo volvió a coger en brazos esta vez como si fuera su bebé.

- _"Porqué lo aprecio, él fue mi primer mentor y puedo decir con seguridad que es mi mejor amigo." _- Aún lo abrazó más fuerte.

_- "¡Niña tonta! ¡No te he dicho qué no me abrazarás! ¡Riiiin, no te rías en serio!"_

_- "Ahora él es inmortal, ¿no deseas lo mismo?" _- Le volvió a preguntar Seiryû.

_Si fuera inmortal podría estar con Sesshoumaru por siempre. Sin embargo, Jaken ahora no puede morir aunque lo maten, si la bebo yo ¿podré vivir sabiendo que veré morir a mi Sesshoumaru?_

_- "Yo.. Prefiero una vida corta con él, que una vida larga sin él." - Le contestó Rin._

_- "Llena el recipiente de agua otra vez y déjalo en la mesilla."_

Rin se agachó con Jaken aún entre sus brazos y recogió el bol de Genbu, luego se dirigió a la misma fuente e introdujo, en el recorrido de su palangana curva, su mano con éste y lo llenó completamente. Con cuidado vigiló que no se le cayera, por un momento perdió el equilibrio por culpa de Jaken que no paraba de moverse pero tuvo suerte en lograr su cometido.

_- "¿Y ahora?"_

_- "Ve a ver a Byakko."_

- _"¿Y después?" _- Preguntó ella.

_- "Dependerá de él si hay un después."_

Chara la acompañó de nuevo al palacio real.

La anciana Kaede y Shiraga se aproximaron a ver quien salía por el portal. El banken agarraba a Rin por el hombro derecho mientras Jaken no paraba de repetirle que dejará de hacer eso que ella ya estaba prometida con el señor Sesshoumaru y que si él se enterase lo mataría, a lo que Chara ni se inmutó pero Rin pudo ver en el rabillo de sus ojos que le hacía gracia el duendecillo.

- _"Rin ¿porqué llevas a Jaken en brazos?" _- Preguntó Kaede.

- _"Tenía miedo de qué se lo quedaran para castigarle por lo que hizo."_

- _"No me digas más el bicho hizo de las suyas." _- Dijo con franqueza Shiraga.

- _"¡Yo no hice nada más que beber!"_

- _"Jaken ¿porqué siempre miente no recuerda lo que dijo sobre Sesshoumaru, ni cómo destrozó parte del mobiliario, ni tampoco que usara el báculo, ni .. ?"_

- _"¡Bueno vale ya! ¡No tienen porqué saber todos los detalles!"_

Tras una breve risa entre las mujeres y una mirada de desconfianza de Shiraga sobre el pequeño volaron hacia el oeste, a la estatua de Byakko.

- _"Buenas tardes. Soy Mirfak* banken de Byakko quien vuela sin alas, azota sin manos y lo que protege no puede ver ni tocar."_

- _"Se olvida una parte. Estoy segura."_ - Le reprendió Rin.

- _"Rin." _- La avisó Kaede.

- _"¡Si Rin lo dice es que lo es!" _- Jaken argumentó.

- _"Silencio." _- Shiraga lo cogió y le apretó con los dedos los dos mofletes haciendo que se asemejara a un pez.

_Haber que puede haber en este mundo que no pueda ver ni tocar y sin embargo pueda azotar y volar. Volar. Kagura. _Recordó como siempre aparecía de la nada y como se marchaba por los aires en su pluma, lo hermosa que esta era, lo atrevida y sin complejos y tal vez lo mucho que apreciaba Sesshourmaru.

- _"Quizá fuera mejor si fuera el viento."_

Rin aún estaba en sus cavilaciones con la posibilidad que Kagura hubiera sido salvada y ella y su señor estuvieran juntos cuando Mirfak la llevó sobre sus hombros. Él abrió el umbral gracias a la gema blanca de dos caras.

- _"¡Eh tú! ¡Ésa no es manera de tratar a la prometida de tu señor!" _- Jaken volvía a ir tras ellos como la vez anterior. Dejando a la miko y al inu a solas.

- _"Este bicho no aprende."_

- _"Lo sé." _- Respondió Kaede.

_Tras el portal de Byakko_

El banken de Byakko señor del oeste la llevó recostada en su hombro como si fuera un saco de arroz. Para cuando se percató de qué estaba cruzando el portal, el mismo se cerró dando lugar a una habitación totalmente blanca. No sabía porqué pero el blanco lejos de relajarla la asustaba pues le recordaba la frontera espiritual en donde se reencontró con sus padres fallecidos. Por otra parte el ambiente estaba cargado por una energía que parecía flotar en el aire calido de la sala y le daban ganas de recostarse en uno de ésos sofás blancos esponjosos.

_- "Debes ser la chica de la prueba." _- Una voz cansada gutural y algo adormilada afirmó.

_- "¡¿Quién anda ahí!" _- Amenazó Jaken con su báculo de dos cabezas.

_- "Jaken tranquilo debe ser el señor Byakko guardián del Oeste. Disculpe a mi amigo él ha vuelto a meterse en mi tarea, le prometo que se portará bien." _

_- "Rin ¡deja de tratarme como un niño!"_

_- "Pero Jaken como quiere que no lo trate como tal si se comporta como uno."_

_- "¡Soy señor Jaken no Jaken! No lo olvides." _- ¡_Parece mentira que a éstas alturas le deba recordar algunos modales!_

_- "Qué mascota más adorable tienes chica, debe ser divertido tener una." _- Dijo melancólico Byakko.

_- "Sí, lo es. ¿Porqué está tan triste?"_

_Ooough ¡Soy su mascota! _Jaken se quedó como una hoja en blanco horrorizado a juego con la decoración.

_- "Soy inmortal." - _Le dijo desganado el dios.

_- "Oh." - _Silencio.

_- "Pst. Que burro si se aburre es porqué quiere." - _Soltó por lo bajo un molesto Jaken.

- _"¿Qué quieres decir pequeño youkai?"_ - Le preguntó atento Byakko.

_- "Jaken ¡No está bien juzgar a los demás por su desdicha!" - _Lo regañó Rin.

_- "¿Desdicha dices? ¡Es inmortal! ¿no? ¡debería poder hacer lo que le venga en gana sin pedir explicaciones!"_

_- "¡Señor Jaken no sea tan desconsiderado! Señor Byakko lo lamento mucho, acepte nuestras disculpas." _

Rin se puso de cuclillas e hizo que Jaken la siguiera.

_- "¡Yo no pienso pedirle perdón a nadie!" - Protestaba bajo la mano de ella._

_- "¿Ni al señor Sesshoumaru?" _- Preguntó ella.

_- "¡Él no es mi amo!" - _Refiriendose a Byakko, por supuesto.

_- "El pequeño youkai tiene razón. Es hora de que haga algo diferente. Chica lo que has venido a buscar esta en ésa bola de cristal pero cuidado cuando la fundas."_

_- "¿Cuándo la funda?"_

El tigre no respondió, Mirfak su banken obedeciendo una orden secreta se los llevó de nuevo al patio donde aguardaban sus otros acompañantes.

_- "Rin estás sudada ¿te has forzado mucho?" _- Preguntó Kaede.

La joven princesa le mostró orgullosa una bola de cristal con una aguja dentro que no paraba de dar vueltas sobre sí. Y con una risita adorable se la enseñó también a Shiraga. Luego se la quedó en brazos en lugar de Jaken.

_- "Rin deberías agradecerme que te haya acompañado. Ha sido gracias a mi talento natural que la has conseguido." _- Se enorgulleció Jaken y lo que le llevó como premio un chichón por parte del inu.

_- "Bicho tonto si vuelves a interferir en su prueba. Te daré a comer a los cuervos."_

La jovencita miró a su preciada bola y luego se encaminó a su antiguo mentor. Le dejó la bola entre sus diminutos brazos y lo besó en la mejilla consiguiendo que su color verde ahora fuera rojo.

_- "Gracias señor Jaken. Cuidará esto por mi en la siguiente sala." _- Le guiñó un ojo.

_- "¡Claro que sí! ¡Ya verás como convenzo al siguiente!"_

Llegaron a la estatua de Suzaku, el ave fénix. Su banken los estaba esperando y ya estaba en trayecto de intercepción. Los otros cinco estaban alrededor del monumento haciendo una vigilancia del lugar.

_Me pregunto por qué hay tantos guardias para una estatua en un patio tan poco concurrido. ¿Tendrá relación con los objetos que trae Rin consigo? _Se preguntaba Kaede.

- _"Buenos tardes señorita. Con mucho gusto la acompañaré hasta nuestro dios Suzako." _- Le dijo Tasuki.

- "Encantada de volverlo a ver Tasuki."

Rin le tiende la mano para que se la coja, Jaken a regañadientes acepta esta acción sólo para que les abriera el portal, poco después Tasuki se dirigió al pedestal de la estatua , en donde se distinguían tres gemas de dos caras cada una. El orden de las gemas era el siguiente: una gema azul en la izquierda, una gema negra al centro y una gema blanca a la derecha. Tasuki activó con su bastón la gema roja de la frente de su dios para abrir el siguiente portal.

_Tras el portal de Suzaku._

El nuevo entorno era rojo completamente, las paredes eran del color de la sangre, el suelo del color del fuego y, lo más llamativo, el mobiliario del color de las amapolas. Luego muchos de los elementos decorativos representaban diversas flores, así como rosas sutiles, amapolas salvajes y orquídeas sensuales. Un contraste muy extraño para ella, un medio tosco y agresivo que encierra una ideología amorosa, o eso pensaba Rin.

Jaken por su parte, se pensó que el suelo era fuego de verdad pues el ambiente era caluroso y seco, tanto que en poco tiempo el pequeño demonio ya tenía su lengua hacía un lado y se había arrancado las mangas de su haori.

- _"¡Este calor es insoportable a este paso me freire los sesos!"_

_- "Tiene razón pero más vale que nos comportemos para salir cuanto antes." _- Jaken asintió dejándose caer de culo en el suelo mientras la bola le hacía de apoyo. - _"Señor Suzaku, mi nombre es Rin y él es mi amigo Jaken, venimos a pedirle un favor."_

- _"¿Un favor? ¡Pero qué os creéis que soy un samaritano!" _- Una voz aguda y chirriante cuyo propietario hablaba muy rápido. - _"¡A sabiendas de quién os a concedido esta audiencia! ¡O bien debería decir a qué tres tontos habéis conseguido los tesoros! ¡Sí es que no se puede contar con tales patanes! Genbu la tortuga desquiciada, Byakko el vago y Seiryû el llorón, ¡los tres una panda de tontos! Y yo soy el único que comprende la gravedad de la situación. Yo ya les dije como actuar pero me hicieron caso ¡nooo! Tuvieron que ceder a los lloriqueos de una estúpida chica humana, lo suficientemente tonta como para rechazar la inmortalidad por un demonio, qué de bien seguro sólo la atesora para autosatisfacerse ¿oye y como de lejos esta vuestra relación? O no me digas, seguro que ni comenzada si es que vistes como una muñeca de porcelana, no como debería de ser, como una cortesana de alto nivel. ¡Sí es que soy un genio que se da cuenta de todo no como otros! Y encima ahora la tengo delante ¿vas a llorar? No, sí, que más da tus lagrimas se secarían al salir de tus ojitos.."_

_- "¡YA BASTA!" -_ Gritó Rin, Jaken se había quedado sin fuerzas pues su cuerpo rápidamente se quedó deshidratado y parecía un sapo huesudo. - _"¡He venido para que fundas esta bola!" _- Recogió la bola de cristal que Jaken usaba como cojín y la levantó sobre sus hombros para qué lo hiciera estuviera donde estuviese Suzaku.

_- "¿Síii? ¡Pues me niego! ¡Qué te piensas que por haber estado un rato con ellos hablando te crees que yo cederé a tus palabras! Chica tonta ¡yo no me creo nada de lo que les has dicho! Sabes todos ellos hablan de ti cómo alguien con el corazón puro pero eres humana y sabes muy bien que ningún humano es puro. ¡Y si lo pensamos bien qué es puro! La bondad, la amistad, el amor.. Todas estas cosas dirías. ¡Pues no! La pureza pura es tan mala como la maldad absoluta. ¿Crees que un mundo sin dolor es bueno? ¿Qué el amor es felicidad y ya está? ¿Qué la amistad es un lazo inseparable? ¿Se puede saber que haces?"_

Rin cogió el bastón de dos cabezas de Jaken y lo clavó en el suelo, ella se sorprendió que el suelo fuera tan suave y firme pero no paró a pensar en ésos detalles. Buscó en la sala algo que estuviera a la altura de la cabeza del báculo para dejar allí la bola de cristal, y lo encontró. Luego se acercó a Jaken quien estaba en forma de fideo.

_- "Jaken necesito que me hagas un favor. Activa tu báculo para fundir el cristal, por favor."_

_- "Riin, puedes contarme." _- Jaken respondió incoherente.

Ella lo dejó en el suelo cercano al bastón y él lo invocó. Una sola chispita del báculo encendió una hoguera como jamás había visto. Tuvo que agacharse como acto reflejo para no quemarse de tal llamarada. El cristal de la bola empezó a ceder pero las fuerzas de Jaken también.

- _"Yeep ¿se fundió el fuego?" _- Preguntó el sapo.

_- "Sólo un poco señor Jaken."_ - Respondió sincera.

_- "Tal vez debería.."_

_- "¡Desagradecidos! ¡Encima que os dejo con vida en mis aposentos y tenemos una plática tranquila y lo pagáis usando mi esencia! Yo señor del Sur os haré ver lo que es mi autentica fuerza, una fuerza comparable al temible infierno dónde me aseguraré que permaneceréis ¡como yo me llamo Suzaku! _

Rin y Jaken se abrazaron mutuamente esperando el final de sus días y su castigo por no aguantar su perorata.

_- "¡Y no sólo os quedareis en el infierno! ¡Noo! De vez en cuando iré para quemaros el trasero con mis llamas, os haré escucharme todo el tiempo y no podréis negaros porque vuestras bocas estarán selladas, y no podréis huir porqué estaréis atados, y no podréis refrescaros por lo mismo, y no podréis volver a ver otra cara que no sea la mía, y no podréis soñar porqué estaréis en vela, y no podréis.."_

_- "¡JODER DEJE DE DECIR LO QUE NO PODREMOS Y HAGALO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" - Gritó Rin._

_Si éstas serán mis últimas palabras entonces.. _: - _"¡No sé que coño le pasó para odiar así todos los lazos con otros seres! ¡No sé quizá se enamoró de alguien no correspondido! ¡O quizá nunca lo haya hecho! ¡Yo no sé cuál es su motivo pero por mucho que usted hable nunca lo dirá porqué usted no quiere hablar del tema! ¡Sí piensa que vamos a pedir su compasión se equivoca! ¡ No necesitamos la compasión de ningún cabeza hueca que carece de ella!"_

_- "¿Riiiin?" _- Se quejaba Jaken.

_- ´¡Es más usted no se merece que le llamen dios! ¡Solo es un inmortal prepotente al que le gusta atormentar a la gente!_

_- "Riiin"_

_- "¡Y si con ello se siente mejor, qué ya le digo que no, envíanos al infierno! ¡De hecho es precisamente el sitio al que voy a ir!"_

_- "¡Riiiin!"_

Suzaku no perdió el tiempo e invocó su esencia. Rin y Jaken asustados cerraron los ojos mientras el fuego estaba por todas partes. Al ver que las llamas cesaron oyó un ruido metálico caer cerca de su posición y ése ruido no paraba, por eso pensó que estaban en el meidou. Así que abrieron los ojos para ver su castigo y vieron la sala roja sin nadie alrededor. El portal estaba abierto pero Tasuki no estaba para acompañarlos.

_- "¡Rin la puerta!" _- Le avisó su amigo verde de que el portal se estaba cerrando pero ella no iba a irse sin lo que se propuso.

Miró alrededor y halló la fuente del silbido metálico y el cristal de la bola. La aguja del interior estaba libre y daba vueltas sobre sí en el suelo y lo que la cubría se convirtió en una cobertura perfecta para el bol que Genbu le dio. Cogió ambas cosas e iba a irse cuando escuchó una voz que se despedía de ella.

- _"Espero que merezca la pena todo esto por ése demonio tuyo."_

_- "Lo hace. Muchas Gracias."_

Traspasó el portal de luz que daba al patio de las estatuas allí Jaken fue socorrido por Kaede quien estaba preocupada por el mal estado del pequeño demonio. Cuando ella la vio enseguida cogió al pequeño y se arrimó a Rin quien sudaba a mares.

- _"Rin .." _- Antes de que continuara con una advertencia o sugerencia le enseñó las piezas de su nueva adquisición.

_- "Mira Kaede conseguí separarlas. Ahora sólo queda volver con Seiryû."_

Kaede asintió sabía que era inútil decirle lo peligroso que era para su salud pero también que su deseo por encontrar a Sesshoumaru era más fuerte que su bienestar. Shiraga optó por no decir nada la humana había superado sus expectativas, pues todos los dioses cardinales habían dado su aprobación y pronto recibiría un tesoro de los que guardaban.

_- "Joven señora." _- La llamó Tasuki. - _"No se lleve una mala impresión del dios Suzaku, él probaba su determinación en ningún momento quiso humillarla."_

_- "Lo sé Tasuki. Adiós."_

Se despedía de ellos moviendo la mano.


	52. El lirio y el olor de los vivos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Rumiko es la artista que hizo posible Inuyasha y otros personajes de la serie. Este fic lo hago porqué me apetece y porqué confío en que les guste.**

_Nota; Hola chicas Miara, Maki -Maki y resto ¿ya se acordaron de felicitar a vuestros padres? Personalmente pienso que hoy día del padre es otro día de merchandising pero bueno una felicitación es gratis. Yo no soy muy partidaria de este tipo de fiestas tampoco pero al menos he desvelado en este capítulo lo ocurrido a Kagome, ya se hacen una idea ¿no? Bien les dejo con este nuevo capítulo y Maki ya sé Sesshoumaru debería tener más acción, en el siguiente cielo._

_Suiren-Kompasu == Literalmente Brújula de lirio. _

**P. S. - He podido actualizar gracias a los consejos del foro ¡Siéntate!, Foro InuyashaProblema con subir, cambiar opciones de ésta y actualizar. Si hay alguien que le pasa igual le sugiero que eche un ojo a éste. A mis lectoras-res siento no haber escrito el de esta semana, he intentado hacer otras tareas, para mi futura web pero no me fueron muy bien. Así que.. Bueno ya sé una excusa algo pobre ¡pero también he esperado la contestación por fanfiction para el tema y no ha sido así! Eso debería valer ¿no? Ahora por si algún manager de la página lee esto, espero que el tema se solucione y no se lo tomen a mal.**

**El lirio y el olor de los vivos**

El daiyoukai aguardaba en silencio mientras la inu negra le explicaba una historia que no le venía a cuento pues él sólo necesitaba las espadas que custodiaban sus compinches. Mientras la joven relataba Sesshoumaru se fijó que los que guardaban sus espadas se relajaron unas milésimas, empezó a sospechar que el sonido de la voz los adormecía levemente, y era algo importante para contraatacar. No obstante, debía ser calculador cualquier error podría costarle su vida y era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, menos por una pandilla del más allá.

– "_Y bien señor Sesshoumaru ¿no cree que nos merecemos una oportunidad?" _- Preguntó la joven.

El joven daiyoukai la miró sin demostrar interés tampoco no había prestado excesiva atención a lo que explicaba, pero captó la idea básica de lo que quería que hiciera y de ninguna manera iba a salvarlos.

– "_Lo que dices es un sin sentido. Vuestra naturaleza es propia de este lugar negarla sería negar vuestra existencia." _- Dijo en su tono más suave.

– "_¡Insinúas que debemos resignarnos!" _- Gritó uno de los vigilantes.

– "_¡Quien te crees que eres tú que has violado la norma más sagrada de los vivos!" _- Añadió el vigilante de su lado derecho.

– "_¡Eso es sabemos lo de tu niña humana y su trato preferencial!"_

A Sesshoumaru no le gustó que metieran a Rin por medio y los miró de mala manera pero se contuvo de decir más o de matarlos, todavía no era el momento sólo un poco más y tendría la ocasión de robar sus mismas espadas.

Rin estaba en la fría sala de Seiryû con Jaken, había pensado que después del calor de la sala de Suzaku a Jaken le iría bien algo de frío y ya que había bebido el agua de la fuente eterna estaba segura de que al dragón no le importaría. En efecto se lo consintió no sin antes mencionarle que los efectos del agua no cesarían nunca, pero no entró en más detalles.

– "_Señor Jaken Seiryû le da permiso para beber de la fuente."_ - Jaken fue rápido no espero ni a agradecérselo tanto a Rin como al dios del Este. El pequeño demonio tragaba con su boca abierta el agua fría, ganando por momentos el volumen perdido en la sauna de la habitación roja. Rin temiendo que su barriga pudiera explosionar lo sacó de la palangana.

– "_Señor Jaken de verdad es un gran saco de problemas." _- Le regañó imitando los comentarios de Shiraga.

– "_¡Eso debería decirlo yo!"_

Algo molesto y con un gesto petulante Jaken se quitó su haori y lo escurrió tantas veces como le fue posible pero la maldita ropa no terminaba en escurrirse. Cuando el rugido del dragón volvió a dejarlo tieso.

– "_Coloca la aguja de manera que flote en el agua y cierra el recipiente con la cobertura de cristal."_

La muchacha hizo tal como se le dijo. Colocó la aguja giratoria sobre el agua de la fuente, la misma dejó de girar de forma tan vertiginosa para hacerlo más relajante, acto seguido tapó el recipiente de arcilla con la cobertura y quedó tan hermética que para probar que había funcionado la giró de lado para ver si el agua caía pero no fue el caso.

– "_Los cuatro dioses cardinales abriremos un nuevo portal para ti." _- Volvió a hablar Seiryû.

– "_¿Y qué me espera allí?" _- Preguntó preocupada Rin.

– "_La pieza que falta para completar ésta brújula."_

Antes que pudiera reaccionar un nuevo portal de luz amarilla la abdujo.

En el patio de piedra Kaede estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas delante de la estatua del dragón esperaba el regreso de su pupilo, por contra Shiraga mantenía la misma postura que los banken de la estatua y al parecer ninguno de ellos murmuró nada en concreto.

_Espero a qué a Rin le vayan bien, a saber qué clases de peligros le esperan tras los portales pero.. todas las cosas que me ha ido mostrando parecen encajar de una manera muy familiar. Si logrará recordar a qué se asemejan me quitaría la incertidumbre, por otra parte, si resultase que el tesoro tiene otro propósito más.. Ése propósito seria más peligroso para Rin que el haberlo conseguido. _Pensó Kaede.

Pasaron algunos minutos más cuando la gran dama de los inus volvió con ellos. Lucía una sonrisa terrible a ojos de Kaede quien sospechaba que algo tramaba, pero no sabía el que.

– "_¿Vaya aún no ha terminado la prueba?" _- se puso de brazos cruzados y con un dedo tocándose la mejilla. _- "Supongo que fue demasiado para una humana."_ - Miró por un momento a la anciana que ni se inmutó por el comentario. - _"Anciana ¿ya está cómoda en esa postura? No sé a mi parecer es algo incomoda pero claro supongo que para los humanos no lo es ¿o si?"_

– "_Algunas personas lo considerarían incómodo pero no todas valoramos nuestras comodidad." _

– "_¿No es importante la comodidad?" - _Preguntó escéptica. -_ "¡Qué manera más tonta de esperar! Padecer por esa nimiedad, Tsu." - _Con sólo una mirada Kaede vio como unos cuantos banken trajeron un sofá lujoso cerca de donde estaba Kaede y otro para la gran dama. _- "¿No está mejor ahora?"_

La anciana miko se sorprendió de que le trajera un sofá únicamente para ella, se preguntaba si era posible que la familia de Inuyasha fueran atentos con alguien más que a sí mismos, de ser así ¿en dónde se equivocaba Inuyasha?¿Era por Sesshoumaru que no lo educaron los de su clan?

– "_Tranquila, el sofá no muerde."_ - Comentó algo socarrona la madre de Sesshoumaru.

– "_Muchas gracias, gran señora Inu." _- Le agradeció la miko mientras se sentaba.

– "_Por cierto, la joven miko.." _- Se quedó pensando un momento.- _" Kagome, creo. Está encinta." _- Kaede se quedó sorprendida de qué se acordará del nombre de ella pero no demasiado del hecho pues ya se esperaba que lo estuviera después de las veces que había ido a visitar a su marido en su recamara. _- "Shiraga, tú no sabías nada al respecto ¿verdad?" _- La pregunta la entono en su tono grave.

Ahora Shiraga se sorprendió y se asustó de su tía, trago un poco de saliva antes de decirle que no sabía nada del tema.

– "_Oh entonces tendré que prescindir de uno de mis sirvientes, a no ser que lo quieras."_

– "_No necesito ninguno.· _- Dijo fríamente ocultando así su vinculación con éste.

– "_En ése caso te lo regalo. Anda ya puedes agradecerle a tu tía que se preocupe por tu bienestar."_

– "_Muchas gracias, querida tía." _- Acabó aceptando el regalo.

_No entiendo que ocurre aquí, pero más vale no meterse en medio. _Pensamiento de Kaede.

La luz amarillenta transportó a Rin a una nueva instancia semejante a las otras cuatro que había visitado en cuanto a que todo a su alrededor era de color amarillo. Aún así había elementos propios de cada una de las cuatro recamaras: la fuente del agua eterna de la sala de Seiryû; los armarios lúgubres de la sala de Genbu; los sofás esponjosos de la sala de Byakko y la decoración floral de la sala de Suzaku.

– "_Bienvenida a la cámara central." _- La voz potente de Seiryû la invitó.

– "_¡Deja de ser tan parlanchín! ¡Quieres quitarnos acaso el protagonismo ¿no? ¡Es qué ya lo sabía que eras un engreído que se cree el más importante de todos y lo qué es es el más tonto de los cuatro! ¡Quien sino ayudaría a esta humana! ¡Quién!"_

– "_Seiryû." _- Respondieron con voz automática Genbu y Byakko.

– "_¡Mira qué lentos que son éstos con una sola palabrita! ¡Ya podían haber entretenido más a la mocosa! ¡No para eso está el menda! ¡Claro que cómo soy el único normal de los cuatro soy también el único con agallas! ¡Como no iba a ser .. !" _- La charlatanería de Suzaku fue interrumpida por Seiryû quien sin mostrarse agresivo retó al ave.

– "_Suzaku si tan valiente eres ¿porqué no te muestras?"_

Un pequeño silencio se escuchó en la sala, Rin esperó como todos pues estaba deseosa por ver si Suzaku se atrevería tanto como su lengua habla.

– "_¡Mostrarme delante de una humana ni hablar! ¡Ningún dios se muestra ante los humanos sólo por ocurrencia de otro! ¡Qué tonto haría lo que le pide el otro! ¡Además para qué! ¡Para que alardee ante sus semejantes que es especial! ¡¿No creéis que ya tiene suficiente ego para engrandarlo más?"_

– "_¡Eh!" _- Se quejó Rin.

– "_Hmmm. Yo aquí huelo el miedo que tienes a ser descubierto." _- Insinuó el dragón.

– "_¡Yo no oculto nada! ¡Y no tengo miedo de nada! ¡Pero hablando de esconder quien no le ha dicho a la chica la verdad sobre lo que queréis realmente que haga! ¡Nadie! ¡Y bien dónde están tus agallas lagarto!"_

– "_Aquí mismo."_

Rin miró a su alrededor pues la voz aunque fuerte no parecía un eco lejano, pronto halló la respuesta. Seiryû se había presentado en su forma original y para su sorpresa era un pequeño dragón serpiente del tamaño de un lagarto. Poco después Suzaku algo enojado se mostró también, él era un fénix rojo del tamaño de una gallina domestica que en lugar de cacarear gritaba.

– "_¡Tú eres un insensato! ¡Cómo te atreves a mostrar tu apariencia a alguien mortal! ¡Ya sabía que te falta seso pero vergüenza! ¡No careces de ella! ¡Parece mentira todo un dios y comete la falta de un niño! ¡Yo nunca haría tal tontería! ¡No señor yo soy un dios cómo debe ser fuerte y poderoso al que nadie hace sombra! ¡Aaaght!""_

Rin no pudo evitar la tentación de cogerlo como la niña que perseguía a las gallinas para atrapar alguna, sólo que lo cogió por el cuello y se quedó sin voz.

– "_¡Uy, lo siento!" _-Se percató que al pájaro no le gustó pero no le valieron las disculpas en un momento hizo que sus plumas rojas se incendiaran y con ello logró que lo soltara. La chica por su parte movía las manos para que las quemaduras dejaran de escocer pero no lo hacían, Seiryû se acercó a ella y de su boca salió agua. Cuando el agua tocó sus manos, las sanó.

– "_¿Porqué hiciste eso a un dios que sabes que no te aprecia? ¿Fue por venganza?"_

_¿Venganza? Yo solo quería cogerlo porqué me parecía un ave muy hermosa, aunque supongo que Seiryû tiene razón, él no me aprecia. Aunque Seiryû también es muy cuco, ¿podría cogerlo? ¡Ay no! Él me ayudado mucho, ¡Rin va contrólate! _Pensaba Rin.

– "_No fue por venganza simplemente me apetecía cogerlo." - _Explicó Rin.

– "_¡Hey estúpida mocosa yo no soy tu capricho! ¡Ves lo que pasa cuando te muestras ante los humanos! ¡Ay nooooo! ¡Maldición! ¡Esto es por tu culpa!" _

Al darse cuenta que ya había revelado su forma, Suzaku le lanzó una de sus llamaradas pero el dragón la apagó con su agua, aunque ambos eran potentes ataques, finalmente el fuego del fénix la evaporó convirtiendo el lugar en una sala húmeda. Fue entonces cuando Byakko también salió de su invisibilidad, sólo que con el vapor nadie se percató de ello, al igual que Genbu quien ahora también estaba en la sala y nadie lo veía.

– "_¡Es qué ninguno de los otros incompetentes puede quitar esa humedad! ¡Mis plumas se apelmazaraaan! ¡Tontos más que tontos si eso llega a pasar os juro por mis plumas que pasaréis más tiempo conmigo! ¡Os haré sufrir con mis canciones, pues estaréis en mi merced! ¡A Seiryû lo mordacearé como a un perro ya que tiene predilección por ellos! ¡¿Genbu sino quieres que tú tierra se endurezca tanto como para oír tu sobrepeso o que sea tan fina que te cueste un mundo caminar por ella mas te vale no molestar? ¡Y en cuanto a ti Byakko si no quieres tener los bigotes rizados pues lo mismo! ¡Y para el caso yo me niego en redondo a darle la pieza que falta! ¡Así que me largo!."_

– "_¿Ya?" - _Preguntó Byakko sin disimular su adormecimiento.

– "_Sí, ha terminado." - _Los informó Genbu pausadamente.

– "_¡CÓMO DICES! ¡Aquí no ha terminado nada pero es que la gente no me escucha! ¡Nunca lo hacen! ¡Es como si..!"_

– "_¡Yo si lo oigo! Señor Suzaku no quiero parecer fisgona pero porqué no trata de ser más amable con sus compañeros, estoy segura que en el fondo es un ser muy sensible y no le gusta que se metan con usted pero de la misma forma usted lo hace con los demás. Ha de saber que sus canciones de verdad seguro que animarían a Byakko a salir, que su perorata da esperanza de demostrar su valía a Seiryû y que su luz atraería a Genbu. ¿Entonces por qué no se da cuenta?" _- Rin argumentó sin saber dónde estaría el ave.

– "_Qué palabras más sabías para una joven mortal." - _Dijo la voz abatida de Byakko.

– "_Mm." _- Asintió la tortuga.

– "_Has acertado." - _Confirmó Seiryû.

– "_¡Las narices! ¡Tú verás pero tu vida sino acaba aquí acabará en el meidou tenlo por seguro!" _

El fénix no se hizo de rogar en el mismo momento que pronunciaba con su voz de pito su amenaza y soltó otra llamarada a la que el vapor del ambiente no la frenó por ello fue Genbu quien si lo consiguió con su arena, convirtiendo esta última en cenizas. A continuación, Byakko concentró el aire húmedo de la sala en el mismo punto que la arena se convirtió en cenizas, fue entonces que Rin pudo ver el aspecto real tanto de Byakko como de Genbu.

Ambos eran considerablemente más grandes que Seiryû y Suzaku, Genbu era una tortuga marina de al menos cuatro personas tumbadas y alrededor suya una serpiente la más grande que había visto (no youkai) se enroscaba sobre su caparazón, mientras Byakko era un tigre enorme que ocupaba todo el sofá, en el que fácilmente dormirían tres personas, además tenía una piel blanca con rayas grises, jamás había visto un tigre pero la gente decían que eran anaranjados y no blancos. Sus ojos inspeccionaron la sala pero Suzaku no estaba en ella.

_Supongo que al final se fue. _

– "_Trae la brújula el quinto elemento ya está listo para su incorporación." - _Pidió Seiryû.

_¿El quinto elemento? ¿Qué será? _Pensaba Rin mientras caminaba hasta el lugar. Entonces lo vio. Era un precioso lirio completamente dorado que resplandecía con la misma luz que los portales, y al igual que la aguja, una corriente alrededor suya hacía que los destellos se movieran en círculos sobre si.

– "_Es precioso." - _Quedó maravillada la humana.

– "_Coloca la brújula sobre el lirio." - _Ordenó Seiryû.

– "_¿Quée? ¡No!" _- Se quejó Rin ya que ella no quería que la flor sucumbiera al peso de la misma.

– "_¿A quien prefieres a este lirio o a tu demonio?" _- Preguntó Genbu.

– "_¡A Sesshoumaru naturalmente!" _- Suspiró al ver que todos la miraban. _- "Entiendo."_

Con algo de culpa puso la brújula sobre el precioso lirio que brillaba en la sala y poco a poco este se deformaba a medida que cedía por el peso.

_Qué lastima de flor._

Al final no quedó nada del lirio sólo la brújula reposaba sobre las cenizas. Poco a poco se acercó al aparato y cuando lo cogió observó como una flor parecida estaba sosteniendo la aguja y cada uno de sus pétalos había cambiado de color. Uno era rojo, su opuesto negro, el izquierdo era blanco y el derecho azul. En medio de cada uno habían diferentes tonalidades, entre el azul y el negro: el marino; entre el azul y el rojo: el violeta; entre el rojo y el blanco: el rosa; entre el blanco y el negro: el gris. Y en medio de estos había otras variaciones más oscuras o más claras dependiendo del color de sus alrededores.

– "_Ésta brújula se llama Suiren—konpasu*. Marca dieciséis direcciones con dos sentidos y sirve para encontrar el olor de los vivos."_- Explicó el dragón.

– "_¿Encontrar el olor de los vivos?"_ - Preguntó extrañada la muchacha.

– "_¿No te diriges al meidou?" _- Le recordó el mismo.

– "_¡Ay sí tengo que buscar a Sesshoumaru!"_

Entonces le abrieron un nuevo portal que daba al exterior.

– "_Muchas gracias por todo." _- Se despidió y cruzó el portal.

Mientras en la sala de Seiryû, Jaken estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

– "_Sí que tarda ésta mocosa." _- Dio una vuelta en círculo a la sala. - _"Debería haber ido con ella."_ - Dio otra. - _"Pero es culpa suya que no me haya avisado." _- Idem. - _"Si se lo explico así seguro que el resto lo entenderá."_ - El demonio verde comenzaba a pensar en volver al patio de piedra sin ella, cuando recordó que Shiraga lo más seguro que abusaría de nuevo de él como también lo hace Inuyasha. _- "¡Demonios porqué siempre me tratan así! ¡Ay señor Sesshoumaru porqué fue tras esa estúpida espada inútil! ¡Debería haberle seguido!" _- Comenzó a llorar y se tapó con una manga para que el banken no lo viera, aunque no lo hiciera si podía oírlo y olerlo.

– "_¿A caso ibas a seguirlo?" _- Preguntó el dragón que estaba de vuelta de la sala principal.

Pero Jaken no le pudo contestar se había desmayado.


	53. El seguimiento

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Rumiko creó Inuyasha en 1996 y la finalizo en 2008 así que esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. Es sólo ficción, je, je.**

_Nota: ¡Buenos días o tardes! Vale sé que crispan porque no he actualizado aún, que digo lo acabo de hacer. Esto un saludo a todas mis amigas de ff y a todo el mundo en general. Este capitulo como todos espero que sea de su agrado y si hay algo que no, no dudéis en decirlo vale. Aunque hay una cosilla que quizá os pueda preocupar algo pero me callaré. Nos vemos ;)._

_P.S .- ¡Ah se me olvida! Puede que el nombre del capitulo no sea una pista del mismo pero no sabía como nombrarlo y esto es lo segundo que se me paso por mente._

_Tamago == Por si alguien se pierde es uno de los tres inus que se encargan por orden de la gran dama de asegurarse de que el sabueso vuelva al meidou y que al segundo heredero no le suceda nada. Capítulo 49._

_Tamatama* == por casualidad. ¿Ya sé un adverbio como nombre! Pero el sonido me gusta me recuerda a Maki-Maki, je je._

_Maestro Ungai* == Creo que se escribe así, es un monje que aparece en el anime episodio 162._

**El seguimiento**

Era temprano cuando los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Kohaku quien dormía a lomos de Kirara. Shippo estaba ceca de él y también lo hacía. Se fue despejando mientras observaba como sus acompañantes caminaban sin descanso, Inuyasha parecía caminar de forma automática. Había oído hablar de personas que por la noche hacían sus labores sin saberlo y la mayoría del poblado pensaban que se trataba de posesión demoníaca pero Kaede los tranquilizaba diciendo que ningún demonio haría tales cosas sin sacar ningún beneficio por lo que se trataba de algo humano. Ahora al verlo así se preguntaba cuánto de eso era cierto.

_Aunque quizá sea por su parte humana_. Intuyó el joven.

Optó por sentarse sobre Kirara.

– "_Está bien Kagome, porqué me lo pides tú aceptaré una más." _- Decía en sueños Shippo.

_Humph.¿En qué estará soñando Shippo?_

_Sueño de Shippo_

Él estaba saltando sobre el cuerpo de Inuyasha quien estaba inconsciente, sus ojos daban vueltas y en su cabeza el trompo de Shippo seguía rodando.

– "_¡Toma! ¡Toma y toma!"_ - Decía en cada salto. - _"¡Soy el más fuerte!" _- Shippo flexionó un brazo en un ángulo de 45 grados, aproximadamente, y con el puño cerrado hacia el aire cuando unos brazos lo acunaron contra los pechos de una mujer de pelo negro.

– "_¡Oh Shippo que fuerte y valiente que eres!" _- La mujer frotaba su rostro contra el suyo.

– "_Kagome basta. Yo soy un demonio modesto que no soporta los modales que tiene ese medio chucho contigo por eso yo.."_

– "_¡Oh Shippo a partir de ahora tendrás todo mi cariño y cada día te haré dulces! Tesoro."_ - Kagome le dio una piruleta de color rojo.

_En la realidad._

Shippo se reía y frotaba contra el pelaje de Kirara. Pero al pronunciar el nombre de Kagome el ritmo automático de Inuyasha se desactivó y buscó con la mirada en los alrededores.

– "_Señor Inuyasha, pronto nos encontraremos con alguien en este camino ¿desea proseguir?" _- Tamago* lo interrumpió en su búsqueda.

_¿Porqué pregunta algo tan obvio? Feh. _Se percató del olor de un grupo de humanos. _Todos los inus de pura sangre son tan escrupulosos como Sesshoumaru. _Recordó la última vez que lo vio. _Tonto. Si te hubieras apartado tu tío no te habría robado Tenseiga. _Miró al cielo. _Rin continua pensando que estas vivo, y me gustaría, pero conociéndola seguro que hará alguna locura por ti. ¡Debo darme prisa!_

– "_Continuaremos por este camino." - _Gruñó con seguridad.

Los nervios de los sabuesos del infierno estaban a flor de piel, en pocas palabras Sesshoumaru se había negado a ayudarles a pesar de haber escuchado su historia y les había dicho que se conformaran con lo que eran.

– "_¡Eh tranquilos!" _- La joven inu oscura intentaba apaciguar a sus compañeros. - _"¡No hay motivo para iniciar una pelea!"_

– "_Eres demasiado ingenua, Tamatama*. Ése perro lo único que busca son sus espadas una vez las tenga marchará." _

– "_Eso si no nos mata."_ - Aclaró otro sabueso.

– "_¡Pero eso es..!"_

– "_Cierto." _- Concluyó el daiyoukai.

Tamatama lo miró con incredulidad pues no imaginaba que el portador de Tenseiga, la espada de curación, fuera tan seco y menos insensible.

– "_En ese caso,.." _- Ella se dirigió a las espadas que sus compañeros guardaban y las cogió una por cada mano. Alzó Bakusaiga para señalarle. - _"Debería usar tus espadas contra ti.."_

– "_Hugh. Interesante, ¿de verdad piensas que mis espadas te obedecerán?"_

Sesshoumaru se puso en una posición defensiva en espera del ataque de su adversario. A él ya le iba bien enfrentarse a ella pues se fijó que le faltaba destreza y fuerza para sostener una espada, además él era el amo de las espadas que empuñaba, de ninguna manera podía manejarlas.

– "_Bakusaiga."_

– "_¡Qué!"_

Para su sorpresa su última espada, aquella que no tenía nada que ver con su padre y que provenía de él mismo fue activada por un sabueso del otro mundo.

En otra parte del Meidou otra vida entraba. Era Rin.

_Flashback_

Después de lograr la Suiren-Konpasu ("Brújula del lirio") salió al patio de piedra en donde la esperan.

– "_¿Y ésos sofás?" _- Preguntó Rin.

– "_Veo que has conseguido la suiren-konpasu." _- Dijo la madre de Sesshoumaru cambiando el tema.

Rin orgullosa por ello la mostró a todos los presentes. Con sus dos manos la agarró y con la parte visible de la brújula dio una vuelta a su alrededor para asegurarse que todos la hayan visto.

– "_Chica me alegro por ti." _- Dijo Shiraga quien horas antes pidió a su nuevo asistente que le entregara una bokken. _- "Llevate esta bokken, por si acaso."_

– "_Tss. ¿Una bokken en el meidou? No veo que tenga nada de especial. Para qué quieres que la use, para espantar fantasmas."_ - Mencionó sarcástica la gran señora.

– ".." - Shiraga no pensaba que contestarle cuando Rin cogió la espada de madera de sus manos.

– "_Gracias."_

La anciana Kaede empezaba a reunir datos sobre el comportamiento de los inus y empezó a entender que Rin iría sola al meidou.

– "_¿Vas a ir a buscar al señor Sesshoumaru ahora?" _- Su tutora miró el cielo de estrellas para que se diera cuenta de la hora. Incluso como si su estomago la hubiera oído también se quejó.

– "_Creo que antes comeré algo." _- Sonrió Rin.

En la cena Rin le enseñó a Kagome la suiren-konpasu.

– "_Es muy bonita ¿puedo?" _- Rin se la puso en las manos e inmediatamente la aguja giró en su posición y la flor rotó sobre sí misma, señalando así el norte.

– "_Wow, tanto la aguja como la flor se han movido."_

_A mi también me sorprende Rin. ¿Puede ser que sea una brújula automática? _Pensamiento de Kagome.

La anciana Kaede ahora con el pelo recogido observó la suiren-konpasu y se percató que la aguja a pesar del comentario de la gran dama no cambiaba de posición se mantenía fija.

– "_¿Rin para qué habías dicho que servía está brújula?" _- Preguntó Kagome.

– "_Sirve para encontrar vida." _

– "_Hace un rato me he levantado sin embargo la aguja no se ha movido ni una pizca, ¿Rin estás segura que funciona bien?" _- Preguntó la anciana.

– "_Pues.." _- Rin imitó a su suegra en la postura de llevarse los dedos cerca de la comisura de sus labios para pensar en la respuesta.

– "_Eso es porqué busca la vida más débil en el mundo de los vivos y la más fuerte en el de los muertos. Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías." _- Intervino la gran dama.

_La vida más débil en el mundo de los vivos y la más fuerte en el de los muertos. ¿Quiere decir qué mi hijo no nato es débil? _Se puso pálida Kagome.

– "_Kagome estás muy pálida sería mejor que descanses un poco."_ -Sugirió Kaede.

– "_Muchas gracias señora Kaede pero estoy bien. Rin mañana partirás al meidou ¿cierto?" _- Ella asintió. - _"En ese caso me gustaría darte esto." _- Le entregó un mechero.

– "_¿Qué es?"_ - Preguntó Rin, la madre de Sesshoumaru también se sintió intrigada por el pequeño objeto.

– "_Es un mechero ves." _- Kagome lo encendió y salió una pequeña llama de fuego. - _"Me fue muy útil mientras viajaba con Inuyasha y los demás, aunque creo que no es gran cosa para el sitio al que vas. Aún así puede que te sirva para iluminar el camino."_

Rin la abrazó y derramó alguna lagrima contenida sobre su pecho algo crecido.

– "_Es perfecto. Gracias Kagome. Por un momento pensé que querías que me olvidará de él."_

– "_¿Qué porqué dices eso?" _

– "_Oh por nada."_

_Entonces aceptan mi relación con Sesshoumaru. Soy tan feliz. _Rin no quería soltarse de su abrazo.

_Rin. Está bien, tu corazón pertenece a él y si fuese Inuyasha seguramente yo también lo haría. Es una lástima, Kohaku también te ama, sólo espero que algún día encuentre a alguien especial._

_Fin flashback._

En el meidou Rin cogió la suiren-compasu y la colocó lo mas recta que pudo sobre sus manos y espero a que se moviera. No tardo mucho en que los pétalos se alinearan con el sentido del más allá en cuanto a la aguja, ésta dudaba entre dos posiciones e iba de una a otra sin descanso hasta que se decantó por una.

– "_¿Qué extraño? Ya se ha calmado debe ser la dirección correcta." "Correcta" "recta" "ecta"_ - Repetía el eco del lugar.

_Ostras este sitió es negro y grande, y .. _Rin encendió el mechero que Kagome le dio.

– "_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" _- Se puso a chillar cuando vio la primera oleada de cadáveres.

A través del Meidou su voz fue arrastrada hasta llegar a los oídos de Sesshoumaru.

_Esa voz. ¡Ésa es la voz de Rin! ¡Qué demonios hace en el meidou!_

– "_Señor Sesshoumaru nosotros somos sabuesos del infierno y, como ha dicho antes, nuestra naturaleza pertenece a este lugar. ¿Aún no se ha dado cuenta?" _- Entonces abrió los ojos. - _"Nosotros nos encargamos de devorar la vida ajena del más allá. Esta espada está conectada a usted."_

– "_Ya veo. Puedes usar mis espadas.."_

_¡pero nunca te pertenecerán! _Gritó en su mente.

La cara del príncipe inu youkai se volvió medio perruna, llamó a sus espadas para que volvieran a él cosa que hicieron inmediatamente. Volaron hacía él y en un movimiento rápido de su brazo izquierdo invocó Bakusaiga. Tras unos segundos una explosión verde hizo evidente la destrucción del terreno de alrededor. Para cuando terminó el efecto de Bakusaiga, Tamatama y los otros sabuesos notaron la ausencia del demonio vivo.

– "_Si no nos va ayudar.." _- Comenzó uno de los guardianes de sus espadas.

– " _Vamos a darle caza." _- Concluyó el segundo.

– "_¡No puedo creer que el portador de Tenseiga deje así a unos desamparados!" _-Gritó furiosa Tamatama.

– "_Supongo que también vienes con nosotros." _- Uno de la multitud afirmó.

El grupo que dirigía Inuyasha pronto encontró al grupo de humanos que olieron a millas de distancia. Era un grupo de monjes que parecían nómadas, ya que llevaban mochilas sobre sus hombros pero lo que más llamó la atención al hanyou es que a medida que se acercaban el olor le parecía más familiar. Hasta que al fin se encontraron cara a cara.

– "_Maestro Ungai* son muchos demonios ¿que hacemos?" _- Preguntó un humano.

Su maestro levantó el gorro de paja para mirar bien a los demonios que había percibido millas atrás. Cuando fue sorprendido al ver a uno de ellos que hubo visto tres años atrás.

– "_Tú.." _- El maestro Ungai se quedó sin habla.

– "_¿Que hace usted por aquí?" _-Preguntó Inuyasha.

Kohaku se bajó de Kirara sin mucho cuidado por lo que Shippo se iba despertando.

– "_Aogh. ¿Lo conoce señor Inuyasha?" _- Le preguntó el chico.

– "_Se podría decir que me he topado con él."_

– "_¡¿Es obra tuya o de un conocido tuyo esta matanza?" _- Preguntó no muy amigable el monje.

– "_¡¿A qué matanza se refiere?"_

– "_Maestro Ungai ¿hacemos una barrera?"_

El monje humano observó uno a uno los demonios. Por una parte tenía el hanyou que iba con aquella miko, un chico humano que parecía un exterminador, la gata demoníaca transformada de uno de los acompañantes de la miko, y lo que le pareció más aterrador tres demonios parecidos a aquél poderoso demonio que consiguió destruir su báculo.

– "_No." _- Dijo secamente.

Inuyahsa lo miró con atención ese hombre no le caía bien pero había una posibilidad que la matanza a la que se refería fuese provocada por el sabueso que buscaban.

– "_Chicos ¿qué es este ruido?" _- Se quejó Shippo medio adormilado. Levantó la vista y vio al maestro Ungai y sus monjes, y se puso tras los pies de Inuyasha. - _"¡Qué hace él aquí!"_

Los tres acompañantes que la reina inu mandó al mundo humano olieron el miedo del pequeño kitsune. Y aunque los humanos no se percatasen comenzaron a idear un plan de ataque por si acaso.

– "_Nos vamos." _- Ordenó el maestro Ungai.

– "_¡Espere! ¿Dónde ha ocurrido la matanza que ha mencionado?" _- Preguntó el hanyou.

– "_No es de tu interés. Nosotros eliminaremos a ése demonio." _- Le aclaró el monje.

– "_¡Idiota! Si es el demonio que nosotros perseguimos ten por seguro que solo serás parte de su dieta."_

El maestro humano pensó en sus palabras y le dio la espalda, sus hombres lo siguieron sin preguntar. Aún de espaldas le dijo:

– "_Eso está por ver."_

– "_¡Maestro Ungai, por favor, reconsideré nuestra ayuda!" _- Pidió Kohaku.

El humano se paró y se volvió para ver el rostro del joven exterminador.

– "_Por tu ropa debes ser un exterminador de youkai y aún así estás trabajando para ellos, puede que con este monstruo te sean de ayuda pero llegará un día en que te arrepentirás de ello."_

Shippo salió de su escondite para ver como se marchaban por donde habían venido. Y le hizo una mueca de burla con la lengua.

– "_Shippo." _- Se quejó el humano.

– "_Kohaku no lo entiendes, sigue siendo tan malo como entonces."_

– "_Señor Inuyasha, ¿que pretende hacer?" _- Le preguntó Husky está vez.

– "_Feh. Aunque sea un mal tipo no quiero tener su muerte en mi conciencia."_

Entonces los siguieron a una instancia prudencial, pero en la mente de Kohaku las palabras del monje hicieron mella.

"_Puede que con este monstruo te sean de ayuda pero llegará un día en que te arrepentirás de ello."_

_Creame maestro Ungai de lo que me arrepiento es de no ser tan fuerte como ellos. Si lo hubiera sido, aquél día que me topé con aquella perra habría sido el último para ella. Y tal vez las cosas hubiesen ido de otra manera._


	54. Te encontré

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ejem, Atención Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi para nada mía sino lo lamentarían créanme je je.**

_Nota: Ettooo.. Me demoré. Bueno Maki, Miara y Kaito aquí está la continuación, espero que os guste lo mismo a los otros lectores.(siempre digo igual ya podría hacer un copia y pega je je) . Este capítulo es más bien acción así que bueno puede que hayan quejas si es así ya lo saben. También me dormí en los laureles y lo he escrito a última hora, otro tanto más para ello ;). Y Kaito espero mis respuestas, je je._

_Tessaiga == Tetsusaiga el tsu es para indicar la s que es doble y bueno error mío, por eso Inuyasha está tan enfadado je je._

**Te encontré**

Cuando Rin encendió el mechero vio la primera oleada de cuerpos inertes en el meidou y como una niña pequeña se puso a chillar a pleno pulmón hasta hartarse en ello. No se había dado cuenta de que con su grito había alertado no sólo a Sesshoumaru sino a más de un indeseable de la zona pero eso no le importaba pues creía estar sola debido a la historia que le contó Kagome cuando ella estuvo en el meidou.

Ella le explicó que cuando estuvo en él lo pasó muy mal porque no había nadie alrededor que la ayudará pero al final Inuyasha la encontró y pudo deshacerse de la Shikon no Tama.

Ya recompuesta del susto su corazón esperaba que le ocurriera igual que a su compañera. Mirara donde mirase todo a su alrededor era muerte. Pero una duda pasó por su mente, ¿dónde estaban los cuerpos de los demonios? Todo lo que hubo visto eran cuerpos humanos en descomposición pero sabía que con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo humano debería haber también de demonios.

_Quizá estaban en otro montón apartado de ellos. _Razonó. _Pero si es así ¿Quién los organiza? _

_- "¡Da igual he de encontrar a Sesshoumaru! ¡Él está vivo como indica la brújula!" - _En eso que vuelve a mirar y después de alienarse con el magnetismo del lugar para indicar los puntos cardinales, la aguja oscilaba otra vez entre dos posiciones hasta que finalmente se decantó por la más fuerte, recordó.- "_Y la más fuerte seguro que es mi Sesshoumaru." - _Se dijo en voz alta para animarse, no quería pensar en lo que su mente le sugería. _¿De quien era la otra?_

Con ánimo caminó por el sentido que marcaba la suiren-konpasu cuando notó una corriente de aire que le empujaba y no pudo cogerse a nada, por lo que salió volando.

Sesshoumaru detectó el olor de su prometida en el meidou, ya lo tenía a menos de tres cientos metros y podía ver la pequeña figura de ella cuando una fuerte racha de viento se la llevó de su vista.

_¡Rin! Maldición ésas corrientes la han apartado de mi lado. _Él olfateó el meidou con su potente sentido del olfato intentando encontrar su esencia pero lo único que olió fue la fuerte podredumbre del lugar que ocultaba muy bien su aroma. _No tengo mucho tiempo. _Pensó al sentir la presencia de los sabuesos del infierno que venían tras él. _Tenseiga llévame hasta ella._

_- "Kaiten Tsuki" _

Así abrió un nuevo portal de luz.

Poco después los sabuesos llegaron a su última posición, Tamatama y unos cuantos de sus congéneres olfatearon el lugar.

- _"Han estado aquí." _-Inicio un sabueso.

- _"¡Ésa humana! ¡Aaaht! ¡No puedo creer que el portador de Tenseiga esté más pendiente de ésa que de su labor!" _- Estaba enojada y algo celosa por ella. - _"Se suponía que era bueno.."_

- _"No te preocupes, te dejamos ser la primera en probarla." _- Al decirlo el grupo entero de sabuesos gruñían de placer pues podían comer algo más que la simple carroña muerta del lugar.

- _"¡No! Si hacemos eso nunca nos ayudará."_ -Intentó explicar Tamatama.

- _"ja, ja, ja ¿Ayudarnos?"_ - Rieron todos.

- _"Uff." _- Suspiró Tamatama, al recordar que de todas maneras no lo iba a hacer. - _"Me quedo con su corazón ¡pobre del qué me lo quité!"_ - Advirtió ella.

Una vez acordado quien se llevaría que parte del botín, se organizaron en grupos de dos para rastrear cuanto antes el meidou.

En el mundo humano..

El monje Ungai le pidió al alcalde de una aldea montañosa que se ocultaran en una cueva cercana donde dos de sus fieles seguidores pondrían una barrera. A la noche y con el poblado vacío, los monjes organizaron una trampa con muñecos de paja vestidos con kimonos y recitaron un conjuro en el que los demonios cercanos pensaran que eran un grupo de aldeanos.

_- "Maestro Ungai los señuelos ya están preparados pero la presencia demoníaca no se acerca."_

_- "No te preocupes esta noche caerá."_

_- "Sí maestro."_

_Ésos demonios de antes nos han seguido, ¿porqué lo han hecho? ¿Acaso no son lo suficientemente fuertes para eliminar lo que quieran que persigan? No, deben querer aprovecharse de mi trampa para cazarlo, de ser así los purificaré con él. _Planeaba el maestro Ungai.

Entre los árboles el grupo de Inuyasha los vigilaban.

_- "Señor Inuyasha ¿cree que tienen alguna posibilidad con el sabueso?" _- Preguntó Kohaku.

- _"Ninguna, pero si tienen éxito nos adelantaremos y acabaremos con ella." _

- _"¿Y si no?" _- Preguntó Shippo. _- "¿Los seguirás como un buen perrito? ¡Ay!"_

Inuyasha le había azotado en su cabeza.

- _"¡No preguntes tonterías! Sino atienden a razones pues romperemos cada uno de sus bastones ¡y punto!"_

- _"Pero señor Inuyasha no cree que eso los dejaría indefensos."_ - Se quejó Kohaku con lo que recibió una colleja como Shippo.

- _"¡Esto es un asunto de demonios en el que cuántos menos humanos interfieran antes finalizará!"_

Las palabras de Inuyasha no sentaron bien al chico que se apretaba los puños fuertemente mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

_- "¿Pasa algo, Kohaku?" _- Preguntó Inuyasha.

_- "No, nada señor. " - _Kohaku se retiró.

- _"Eres tonto Inuyasha." _- Dijo Shippo.

_- "¡Shiiiippoo!" _- Gruñó el hanyou con lo que el kitsune salió disparado tras Kohaku.

_- "Ha hablado sabiamente, ése chico debería ser escarmentado más a menudo." - _Sugirió Tamago.

Segundos después, el eco del sonido del coscorrón que le dio fue suficiente aviso para que los otros dos no se atrevieran a soltar prenda pero claro ellos tampoco hablaban mucho, en comparación.

- _"Yo no lo veo así." _- Le dijo el segundo heredero.

Tras el portal de Tenseiga Sesshoumaru volvió a la tumba de su padre. Su enojo era evidente, él era la última persona a la que quería ver más cuando la vida de su prometida estaba en juego.

"_Tenseiga ¡porqué!" - _Le preguntó su amo.

Inu no Taisho notó otra vez la presencia de su hijo y se molestó. Pensaba que la última vez había escarmentado con lo que era la muerte y, sin embargo, no aprendió la lección que volvía a interrumpir su descanso. Salió a su encuentro. Lo encontró desnudo, enfadado y molesto por algo.

- _"Sesshoumaru al menos podrías haberte puesto algo para saludar a tu padre." - _Dijo lo más amable que pudo.

- _"Padre, no es a ti a quien quería ver." _- Respondió iracundo.

- _"¿Le ocurrió algo a Rin?" - _Sesshoumaru gruñó. - _"Ya veo. Tiene relación con aquello que no querías decirme y ahora ha sido ella quien lo descubrió. Hugh. Tan valioso es ese secreto por el que pones en peligro a tu amada o no confías en tu padre." _

- _"¡Deja de sermonearme!¡¿Porqué me enseñaste una técnica que no puedo controlar? ¡¿Porqué me diste Tenseiga? Podrías haberle dado la espada entera a Inuyasha y, sin embargo, este trozo inservible me lo diste a mí ¡un cacho que sólo los muertos están interesados! ¡Un desperdicio es lo que me dejaste!" _

Su padre lo abofeteó y luego suspiró.

- _"No era nada de esto lo que tenía planeado para ambos. Ven vístete." _- Sesshoumaru no se movía del lugar. - _"Vas a volver a llorar o quieres saber dónde esta tu prometida."_

De mala gana accedió a seguirlo. Inu no Taisho sabía lo sensible que era su hijo y quería explicarle el motivo de su decisión desde el día que lo dejó pero también sabía que no tenían tiempo de platicar y que por el orgullo de su hijo seguramente no le diría nada de lo que preguntase, sino fuera para su interés. Y en este momento Rin lo era.

Ya era de noche en el poblado humano y no se había presentado el sabueso del otro mundo. Todos los monjes estaban ocultos esperando el momento pero su presa no llegaba.

- _"¿Todavía nada?" _- Preguntó Shippo.

- _"No, no noto su presencia." _- Le aseguró el exterminador.

_- "Bien pues me iré a dormir. Vamos Kirara."_

- _"¡Eh mocoso! No te vayas muy lejos." _- Le dijo Inuyasha.

_- "Hn. Vaya señor Inuyasha si que se preocupa por un pequeño zorro demonio."_ - Dijo asombrado Ureshii Kenchi.

- _"Feh. No es eso. Si entramos en combate quiero que Kirara esté preparada para llevarnos lejos por si acaso."_

Entonces fue rodeado por los brazos de una mujer_._

_- "¿Y entonces volverás a mi lado, amor mío?" - _Dijo Shippo imitando muy bien la voz de Kagome.

_- "Kagome, .. ¡Un momento!" - _Se giró sobre si mismo y sacó su espada._ - "¡Shippo!"_

El pequeño zorro deshizo la transformación generando una pequeña nube rosa en el momento y desvelando su autentica forma.

_- "¡Qué basto porqué sacas Tessaiga!"_

_- "Cuando te coja."_

_- "¡Señor Inuyasha ya está aquí!" -_Les anunció Kohaku.

En el pueblo los monjes no se habían percatado que la perra cayó en su trampa pero al ser un ser del más allá para ellos les era imposible verla. La perra olfateó los maniquís que tenía delante y de rabia quiso romperlos con una de sus patas pero no pudo por ser de otro plano. Con un gruñido, olfateo más en el aire y se alejo de la trampa de los monjes, mientras Inuyasha y su grupo estaban de camino y le cortaron el paso.

_Como suponía ellos están relacionados con los causantes de la matanza. Bien en ese caso mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. _Pensó el maestro Ungai. Con un gesto ordenó a sus hombres que salieran y los rodearan en una barrera.

_- "¡Qué coño hacéis!" _- Se quejó Inuyasha a los humanos pero Husky, Tamago y Ureshii Kenchi se pensaron que se refería a ellos.

Los tres liberaron parte de su energía demoníaca y con la liberación no solo impidieron que hicieran la barrera sino todo el poder sagrado que tenían (amuletos, bastones, sutras, etc.) fue destruido y todos los humanos perdieron el conocimiento sin excepción.

-_ "¡¿A qué ha venido eso? ¡En ningún momento os pedí que intervinierais!"_

_- "Hemos obrado según nuestras ordenes. Usted estaba en un peligro inminente era lógico acabar con la molestia antes que fuera tarde." - _Explicó Tamago.

_- "¡Podías haberlos matado con esa energía!" - _Se quejó aún con más vehemencia.

_- "Pero no fue así señor."_

_- "¡Señor Inuyasha se escapa!" - _Avisó el exterminador.

_- "¡Bien dejaremos la discusión para más tarde!"_

Persiguieron a la perra del inframundo hasta rodearla en las afueras del poblado.

La joven Rin se cayó de cara después de que la oleada del meidou la empujara a otro lugar. En el golpe perdió el mechero que le prestó Kagome e iba a tientas intentando encontrarlo.

_¡Qué soy burra! ¡Tengo que encontrar el mechero! ¡No puedo perderlo es un recuerdo importante de Kagome!_

Cada vez más angustiada tanteaba el suelo y miraba de un lugar a otro por algo que resplandeciera.

_Ojala hubiera luz suficiente para ver. _Deseaba Rin.

La piedra meidou accedió a su deseo y empezó a brillar con una luz tenue pero suficiente para ver el tan buscado mechero.

_Flashback_

A la mañana siguiente de haber conseguido la suiren-konpasu Rin fue a ver a la madre de Sesshoumaru. Cómo era habitual ella estaba en el trono principal con la mirada absorta en su meidou-seki.

- _"Oh vaya que madrugadora. ¿Has cambiado de parecer? Piensa bien antes de contestarme. El meidou es un lugar en el que los demonios pueden ir y venir pero los humanos.." _- Miró a Rin. - _"No." _- Cerró los ojos y se acercó el meidou-seki a su corazón.- _"¿No preferirías irte al poblado con tus amigas?"_

- _"Usted me dijo que había una forma de que un humano sobreviviera."_

_- "Ah eso. La única forma es que tu vida dependa de un objeto demoníaco. Tal como le ocurrió a tu amigo Kohaku." - _Le explicó la gran dama. - _"Dime pues ¿qué decides?"_

_Fin del flash back_

_Sino llega a ser por el meidou-seki no lo habría encontrado._

- _"Gracías Meidou-Seki." - Ahora ya puedo ver en la oscuridad._

Rin encendió de nuevo el mechero en el lugar que se hallaba no había cadáveres, no había nada sólo un camino infinito. Caminó dos pasos cuando algo por detrás la asustó. Se giró de espaldas y dos figuras humanoides estaban tras ella.

A pesar de la alegría del momento de ver algo familiar, miró su brújula para estar segura que no era un espejismo. La suiren-konpasu sólo marcaba una posición y esta estaba en el sur oeste. Justo la dirección contraria de donde se hallaban por lo que comenzó a correr. Las dos figuras se transformaron en dos sabuesos infernales y la estaban persiguiendo, ya estaban a punto de lanzarse contra la chica que corría por su vida cuando una luz blanca los cegó. Ambos sabuesos retrocedieron de esa luz cegadora por la que pasaron dos figuras más.

Una de ellas llevaba una coleta alta y la otra una larga melena larga y suelta.

- _"¡Sesshoumaru!" _- Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos su cintura. - _"¡Te encontré!"_


	55. La perra infernal vuelve a su mundo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha, Ranma, Kyoukai no Rinne entre otras series son parte de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_¡Hola a todas! ¡Ya acabé el capitulo! Uff. Pensé que no lo conseguiría, je, je. Lo sé, lo sé no queréis escuchar mis lamentos ni glorias. Así que esta vez os dejo leer en paz._

_Nota1: Para no chafarles la historia he puesto las notas y definiciones a pie de página._

_P. S. - ¡Ah se me olvida! ¡No pienso dejaros leer sin saludar a mis lectoras favoritas Maki y Miara! quienes espero que no se cansen de aparecer en cada capitulo ;). Ah y si te pasas por aquí Kaitou sigo esperando tu historia ;(. ¡Ya, ya, ya me retiro! ¡No hace falta que abucheen!_

**La perra infernal vuelve a su mundo**

– "_¡Sesshoumaru!" _- Rin lo rodeó con sus brazos su cintura.- _"¡Te encontré!"_

El suave abrazo de su prometida le calmó los humos. Él estaba molesto con todo lo ocurrido, con Tenseiga por mandarle a un sitio que no buscaba, por el evidente chantaje de los sabuesos del infierno (ya que como supuso como no los iba a ayudar se resolvieron en atacar lo que más quería) y ante todo con Rin por haberlo ido a buscar al meidou, un lugar en el que su preciosa vida corría un alto peligro. Pero cuando lo abrazó fue como si toda la ira acumulada desvaneciera, era una sensación cálida, se sentía querido por primera vez y por un segundo deseó que ese momento no pasara. Pero pasó. Rin poco a poco retiró el abrazo pensando que Sesshoumaru estaba molesto, y no se equivocaba, en parte.

– "_Rin.." _- La llamó con su voz sedosa y grave. Ella lo miró con ojos expectantes. - _"..no te alejes de mí." - _En la cara de la humana se formaba una gran sonrisa.

– "_Sí, señor." _- Él gruñó un poco al escuchar la palabra señor. Y ella sólo soltó una leve risita. Luego se acordó de la otra figura que vio y que le parecía tan familiar. - _"¿Señor Inu no Taisho?"_

Inu no Taisho no se dio la vuelta pues tanto él como su hijo estaban pendientes de los movimientos de los dos sabuesos que tenían en frente.

– "_Rin haga lo que pide mi hijo."_

Ella iba a hablar cuando los brazos poderosos de su prometido la agarraron y la alejaron del ataque de uno de los sabuesos que se abalanzó sobre ellos. El otro había recibido una patada del padre de Sesshoumaru salió disparado a una distancia larga. Mientras su compañero volvía a arremeter contra los jóvenes, Inu no Taisho corrió tras él y de un puñetazo lo apartó de ellos.

– "_¡Wow si que es fuerte señor Inu no Taisho!"_ - Dijo encantada Rin. Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos. - _"¿He dicho algo malo?" _- Le preguntó a Sesshoumaru quien la miró extraño.

– "_Hn." _- Respondió él.

Sesshoumaru aterrizó en el caminó, él abrazaba a Rin con su brazo izquierdo mientras ella se aferraba a él del cuello. Los dos sabuesos fueron de nuevo a la posición de la pareja omitiendo la presencia del difunto general de los perros. Sesshoumaru se apartó de ellos e Inu no Taisho transformado en un gran perro blanco los mató con sus garras.

Aprovechando el momento Sesshoumaru sacó Tenseiga de su vaina y abrió un kaiten* llevándose consigo a Rin.

En el palacio inudaiyoukai Kagome se había despertado con mucha hambre. Kaede dormía en la misma habitación que ella pero al menos no se desveló cuando corrió el shoji. Iba a ir a la cocina por algo de alimento. Luego esperaba dormir unas horas pues desde que estaba embarazada le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño. Cuánto hechaba de menos a Inuyasha. Por los pasillos percibió más de una mirada que se posaba en ella, eso la ponía nerviosa pero no podía detenerse ni cambiar de parecer el hambre se volvía insoportable.

_Y lo peor de todo es que daría lo que fuera por una hamburguesa con queso doble y patatas y quizá también unos nuggets y un buen helado de macadamia. Umm helado. Uff Debo dejar de pensar en la comida de mi tiempo._

Pero por mucho que lo intentara por cada paso que daba se imaginaba un postre diferente, una vez un gofre de chocolate, otras una tarta fresca de manzana, tal vez incluso unos pastelitos de arroz.

_¡Un momento! En la edad media solían comer mucho arroz ¡podría encontrar alguno! Cuatro pasos más. ¿Pero en el mundo demoníaco hay arroz? Mmm, uff. _

No le quedó otra que suspirar y esperar que haya algún postre similar.

Ya en la cocina encontró a varios sirvientes comiendo y discutiendo sobre algún tema de su preocupación. Ellos dejaron de hablar y comer cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente para ser escuchada y rastreada por sus potentes olfatos. Así que al abrir la puerta fingió no saber que por ella reinaba aquél silencio.

– "_Buenas, ¿sería mucho pedir algo de comer a estas horas?"_ - Les preguntó esperando no ser un incordio.

– "_¿Qué quiere tomar señora?" _- Le preguntó el cocinero con respetó pero sin ánimo.

La humana estaba decidiendo si decir o no lo que pasaba por su mente o permitir que fueran ellos los que escogieran la comida o pedir algún postre que ya hubiera degustado. Todas las miradas del lugar se centraron en ella. Su estomago exigía alimento urgente era como si la cena le hubiera sentado a poco y eso que comió más de lo que creía posible en un humano. Sin más reparo empezó la lista.

– "_Me gustaría algo dulce pero fresco, también algo para picar que sea seco y gustoso, una sopa calentita con nada de carne sólo el caldo, ¡oh! ¿Hay algo de verdura?" _- El cocinero asintió. - _"Pues eso también." _- Entonces se fijo en el plato de un sirviente, era una especie de fideuà cuyas conchas y pescados eran demoníacos claro. _- "Huele bien."_

– "_¿Quiere probar?" _- Le preguntó Mika*, Kagome asintió y con un cubierto nuevo probó un poco.

– "_¡Esto es riquísimo! ¡Quiero siete platos!" _- El cocinero tragó saliva. Kagome olió otro plato esta vez se trataba de una especie de tortilla rosa con algo de relleno. El demonio dueño del plato se lo acercó para que ella misma se sirviera. - _"Mm. Esto también me gusta ¡Quiero tres platos! Y .."_ - El cocinero temblaba. - _"Por casualidad, ¿tienen arroz?"_

– "_¿Arroz?" _- Preguntó extrañado el cocinero.

_Como imaginaba. - "Uff" _Suspiró Kagome.

– "_Debe ser algún tipo de alimento humano." _- Descifró uno de los pinches.

– "_Lo sentimos pero no disponemos de alimento humano."_ - Respondió el cheff. Quien se unió a la conversación.

– "_Si quiere puedo ir a buscarlo." _- Se ofreció Mika.

– "_¡No no tranquila! No hace falta que se molesten más ya les pedí demasiado, je je." _- _No está bien aprovecharse así de ellos además no quiero que se metan en líos con los humanos por el arroz._

– "_No es problema enseguida me cambio y voy por ello."_

– "_¡No!" _- Kagome la agarró por el brazo_.- "De verdad, me conformaré con dos natillas."_

– "_Mika llevate esto y canjealo por el arroz." _- Le respondió el cheff viendo la reacción de la joven. A su camarera le entregó una pequeña bolsa. - _"Así estará más tranquila ¿estoy en lo cierto?"_

– "_Ji, ji.. Sí." - Que vergüenza ¿qué impresión se deben de haber llevado?_

– "_Volveré enseguida mientras.." - _Mika y un pinche la agarraron con suavidad uno por cada lado. _- "Debería esperar en el comedor."_

La llevaron a un comedor secundario cuya silla era muy baja y con un gran respaldo, casi parecía una cama. Allí fue colocada con cuidado y le acercaron la mesa a la altura de sus codos.

– "_No queremos que se incomode ahora que espera un hijo de nuestro señorito Inuyasha." _- Le guiñó el ojo la camarera y se fue con el pinche.

– "_Uff. Me temo que todos saben ya de mi embarazo menos Inuyasha. ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¡Porqué tarda tanto!" _

Posó los codos en la mesa y poco después comenzaron a servirle algunos de los entrantes.

La perra del otro mundo estaba huyendo de la trampa que le habían parado los humanos, no por los autores de la misma sino por los demonios de los alrededores. Ella había olido varios perros celestiales y ya conocía a qué se dedicaban pues en generaciones solían ir y venir del meidou para madurar sus katanas y algunos incluso para aventurarse en el meidou para descubrir algunos de sus secretos. Secretos que estaban protegidos por los sabuesos del infierno pero como los celestiales tenían más poder o, a decir, que ellos estaban muy tentados por la vida, los sabuesos solían acudir encantados a las llamadas de los inus que los invocaban. Lógicamente también podían devolverlos al mundo al que pertenecían y por ese motivo en particular no dudó ni un instante en escapar. Pero para su desgracia fue rodeada a las afueras del pueblo humano.

– "_¡La perra es mía!" _- Gritó Inuyasha a su grupo, Tamago fue el primero en ignorarlo y empezar a recitar un conjuro de prisión para el sabueso, luego Husky invocar su espada cegadora y cuando Ureshii Kenchi iba a asestarle el golpe final Inuyasha saltó hacía él para arrearle un fuerte golpe que lo llevó lejos de su presa. _- "¡He dicho que me encargaría yo!"_

– "_¡Señor Inuyasha nosotros estamos aquí para mandarlo de vuelta! ¡Es nuestro deber a nuestra señora!" _- Le expuso Tamago.

– "_¡Yo mismo lo enviaré de vuelta! ¡Apartad! ¡MEIDOU.."_

_¡Está loco! ¡Va a lanzarnos al meidou! Pensaron Ureshii Kenchi y Husky al mismo tiempo._

_No tendrá huevos.* _Pensó Tamago.

– "_..ZAN.."_

_¡Joder! _Los tres volaron en direcciones diferentes para evitar lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

– "_..GETSUHA!"_

La gran esfera negra y sus cuchillas cortantes salieron de Tessaiga apuntando a la perra infernal que se acababa de liberar del conjuro de Tamago. Las cuchillas le hirieron pero no la mataron no obstante la atracción de la esfera la arrastró a su mundo para siempre y se cerró. Al pobre Tamago no le dio tiempo a ponerse a cubierto de la succión de la esfera meidou pero por suerte ésta se cerró antes de que se lo llevara también.

– "_¡Eres un insensato! ¡Un niño malo al que se le ha dado un arma demasiado peligrosa!" _- Le reprochó Tamago.

Sus compañeros (Ureshii Kenchi y Husky ya salían del bosque en dirección a él.

– "_¡OE! ¡Hace mucho que deje de ser un niño!"_

Cerca suyo Kohaku, Shippo y Kirara observaron.

– " _¡¿Acaso no ves que lo pareces?"_

– "_¡Te repito que yo no soy un niño!"_

– "_No eres un hanyou." _- argumentó el mago.

– "_¡Seré un hanyou pero no un perro cobarde!"_

– "_No me provoques niño o lo lamentaras."_

Ureshii y Husky ya estaban con el grupo y también los observaban.

– "_¡Lo que lamento es no haberte dado más fuerte*!"_

– "_Francamente señor Inuyasha debería calmarse." _- Le sugirió Kohaku, quien veía venir una pelea entre ellos.

– "_¡Está bien! ¡Tamago no seas cojudo y volvamos al palacio!"_

– "_¡A mí nadie me falta el respeto! ¡Y menos un hanyou!" _- Se precipitó en una caída empicada desde los aires sobre Inuyasha. Mientras lo hacía se fue transformando en su autentica apariencia. - _"¡Por mucho que seas hijo de Inu no Taisho no serás capaz de hacerme frente!"_

Media hora más tarde*, Tamago era atendido por sus dos compañeros de armas. Ellos le limpiaron las heridas, le asearon y le dieron de beber.

– "_Hemos ganado la apuesta." _- Afirmó Husky a Ureshii Kenchi.

– "_Sí. Esta vez cobraremos de lo lindo." _- Ambos sonrieron y miraron a Tamago, quien cerró los ojos y se echó atrás recostándose en el árbol. Lo reconocía no había podido con el carácter de Inuyasha. Sin palabra alguna les entregó un bolsita de tela roja en cuyo interior guardaba unas monedas de Mithral*.

– "_Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo." _- Le dijo con sorna Ureshii.

Cerca de ellos Kohaku, su gata e Inuyasha esperaban que se repusiera.

– "_Esto nos retrasara el regreso." _- Dijo algo obvio el joven.

– "_Feh. Ya lo viste no pude hacer nada por impedirlo."_

_Bueno tampoco no lo intentó. _Pensaba Kohaku.

El Kaiten que abrió Sesshoumaru conducía directo al hogar que su padre había creado en el otro mundo para estar con Izayoi. Aún estaba en el aire cuando se percató que Rin no paraba de moverse. La miró a los ojos y le dijo:

– "_Rin quieta." - _Ella le puso morros. Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada levantando ese mentón tan bien formado añadió : - _"¿No entiendo porqué estás tan molesta?" - _Rin soltó una exhalación de enfado.-_ "¿No me buscabas a mí?"_

Su prometida se sonrojó. No sabía que decir pues tenía razón había venido por él pero su amor había dejado tirado a su padre, claro que no podía reprochárselo porque ella misma hizo igual con los suyos, indirectamente.

_¡Pero el señor Inu no Taisho los estaba defendiendo! ¡Era diferente de lo que pasó con sus padres!_

– "_¡Sesshoumaru tenemos que volver! ¡Tu padre podría estar en peligro!"_

– "_Sobrevivirá."_

– "_¡Pero..!"_

– "_Señorita Rin, su prometido el señorito Sesshoumaru tiene razón. Mi amor podrá volver pues hace tiempo que estamos en el otro mundo." _- Una mujer con la voz dulce le aseguró.

Ella viste con un kimono rosa de ovillos bastante largo bajo el que llevaba otro kimono sujetado por un pantalón rojo.

_¿Quien es ella? Es muy guapa. _Pensó Rin.

En el meidou, Inu no Taisho esperaba en solitario en el camino. Sabía que los otros sabuesos infernales estaban de paso. Eso era la única explicación por la que encontró una pareja de ellos, los que había matado sólo eran rastreadores de un grupo más grande. Pero su intuición le decía que iban exclusivamente por la chica y no por su hijo.

_Tengo que investigarlo. _

Tal como predijo no tardó mucho en recibir visita. Un grupo entero de ellos lo rodeó.

– "_¿Qué hace usted aquí? Esta zona nos pertenece a nosotros ¡ningún alma celestial puede rebatárnosla!" - _Le informó uno de los sabuesos.

– "_Ésa no es mi intención." _

– "_A mí no me lo parece. ¡Has matado a mis compañeros!" - _Se quejó.

– "_No me dejaron otra alternativa." - _Aseguró el hecho Inu no Taisho.

– "_¡Bastardo!"_

– "_Calma chicos." - _Una chica de piel morena salió entre los sabuesos_. - "Es muy atractivo ¿no se lo han dicho nunca?" _- Le guiñó el ojo.

– "_A parte de que está viva¿Qué razones tenéis para perseguir a Rin?" _- Volvió a preguntar.

– "_¡Hey le he dado un cumplido!" - _Resopló Tamatama_. - "Todos los perros celestiales son iguales, para nada buenos.."_

_¿Todos los perros celestiales? ¿Es por Sesshoumaru que están tan revueltos? Hugh Ahora entiendo porqué estaba desnudo._

– "_De acuerdo, lo dejaré correr. Sea como fuera la chica ya no está en el meidou."_

– "_¡Yo de vosotros no lo dejaría marchar! Ja ja ja. ¡Él es el viejo del amo de Tenseiga! ¿Verdad hermanito?"_

_¡Jâku! Reconoció Inu no Taisho._

_Kaiten == apertura._

_Mika == personaje que salió en el capitulo 33 La cena._

_No tendrá huevos. == expresión muy popular aquí en España para decir que alguien no se atreverá. Claro que es muy cruda y grosera y está más bien ambientada en un círculo de amigos o informal. Además recuerden Tamago ==huevo en japonés._

_* == Lo que dice Inuyasha a Tamago sobre darle más fuerte se refiere al coscorrón que le dio por decirle que a Kohaku se le había de escarmentar. Capitulo anterior._

_* == No es una historia sobre Inuyasha y ya bastante protagonismo ha tenido, je je. Así que lo resumo para no caer en el arte dramático ya que suele ser una tentación._

_Mithral == Bueno si alguien es rolero sabrá que es, je je. Sino resumiendo el autor J. R. R. Tolkien se imaginó un metal de plata más fuerte que el hierro pero más ligero que este. _

_Nota; Para los que tengan dudas la bolsa de Mika contiene gemas normales._


	56. El error del padre

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Rumiko Takahashi es la creadora de Inuyasha y otros de sus personajes. Yo he añadido unos cuantos que si quieren usar el nombre son libres de impuestos, je, je.**

_Hola chicas ¿va todo bien? Espero que sí. Esto siento haber tardado el doble en publicar, y encima no es ni largo ni muy humorístico (creo), pero bueno la inspiración es un pajarito que se fue volando y me ha costado volverlo a ver. Además no estaba animada cuando decidí progresar en la historia, no porque no hayan cabos por donde tirar sino porqué no hay continuación de mi manga preferido actualmente que también es de Rumiko. ¡Ostras ya lleva un mes! Mientras que por lo que me dice mi hermana (Sí tengo unas cuantas..) el de bleach, d-gray man y muchos más lo han hecho. En fin pues nada, disfruten del capitulo._

_Nota; Sean libres de decir que les parece. ¡Ah! Y un saludo a mis tres lectoras favoritas: Miara, Maki-Maki y Kaitou, ¡jo yo quiero poner una emoticona! Si de estas que son gift. ;(_

_Tumbarse a la bartola == tumbarse a pierna suelta._

_Baraja de cartas Karuta == baraja tradicional japonesa. Teniendo en cuenta que se inventó sobre el se espera que, aunque ilegal por los damyo, se jugase con ella. Aclaro que las primeras cartas en llegar allí eran la baraja Hombre de los portugueses._

_Ayame == iris, especie de lirio._

_Matsu == pino._

**El error del padre**

Los sabuesos del infierno rodearon a Inu no Taisho para tener unas breves palabras con él pero su hermano Jâku intervino en la conversación provocando una situación hostil. Ahora se veía obligado a luchar contra ellos.

_Recuerdos de Inu no Taisho._

Inu no Taisho murió envenenado por Ryuukotsusei pero eso no fue del todo exacto pues arriesgó su vida para salvar a Izayoi e Inuyasha. Les permitió huir mientras él se enfrentaba a Takemaru en un duelo individual que ganó segundos antes de que el techo en llamas se desplomara sobre ellos. Izayoi en ese instante observaba su castillo en llamas y con su hijo recién nacido se marchó pensando que lo mejor era empezar una nueva vida lejos del lugar donde su amado y padre de su hijo murió. Lo que no supo es que Totosai, Saya y Myouga acudieron a las cenizas y lo hallaron intensamente quemado pero no totalmente muerto. Su cuerpo se resistía a morir antes de comunicarles su última voluntad.

– "_To..To..Sai.. Debes … Augh... dar... Tessaiga a a ..a Inuyasha!"_ - Dijo tan claro como pudo.

– "_¿Inuyasha?" _- Preguntó el anciano herrero.

– "_Ah ¡Debe ser su segundo hijo! ¿verdad amo?" _-La pulga Myouga saltaba para resaltar que él había descubierto el enigma.

Un quejido del general fue la respuesta afirmativa que esperaban.

– "_¿Ya podrá no es muy pequeño aún?" _- Preguntó Saya.

– "_Myouga.. Ve.. a ver a.. Housenki.. Él te dará la perla negra una vez te la dé sella Tessaiga junto con mi cuerpo.."_

– "_¡Pero señor..!"_

– "_¡Ves!" _- Gritó, poco después vomito algo de sangre.

– "_Si señor."_

La pulga se fue a buscar lo que su amo demandaba. Mientras lo hacía Saya y Totosai aguardaban las palabras de su señor y amigo.

– "_Umm.. Sesshoumaru.."_

– "_¿Qué pasa con él?" _- Preguntó Totosai.

– "_Dale Tenseiga."_

– "_¡¿Cómo?" _- Se preguntaron incredulos los dos demonios.

– "_Quiero que .. Sesshoumaru tenga Tenseiga... e Inuyasha Tessaiga.. Es todo.. Ught.." _- Y se murió.

_Fin de los recuerdos._

– "_¡No fastidies Jaku! ¡¿De verdad piensas que somos tan tontos que no sabemos quien es?" - _Preguntó Tamatama.

– "_Ja, ja, ja.. ¡Sí tu lo dices preciosa es que lo será!, ja, ja, ja..JA"_

_¡Qué ganas tengo de tragármelo entero aunque vomite! _Pensó ella. Entonces se percató que algo en él había cambiado, olía más a vivo. _Pero conociendo a ése parásito no se arriesgaría a mostrarse así sino tuviera un as en la manga._

_Este olor. Jâku está vivo, entonces Sesshoumaru usó Tenseiga en él. _Descubrió el padre de éste.

La segunda mujer de Inu no Taisho se acercó a ellos y se arrodilló para saludarles. Rin aún era abrazada por el brazo izquierdo de Sesshoumaru cuando ella retiro su agarre del cuello, él sin embargo, no la soltó.

– "_Disculpa mis modales de antes, mi nombre es Izayoi y para mí es un placer conocer a la futura señora de mi ahijado Sesshoumaru." _- Él gruñó ante tal familiaridad.

– "_¿Izayoi..? ¿Ahijado..?" _- Miró los ojos de Sesshoumaru y pudo ver algo que lo fastidiaba, entonces ató cabos. - _"¡Usted es la madre de Inuyasha! ¡Es un placer conocerla!" _- Intentó zafarse para devolverle el saludó pero el brazo de su prometido no la dejó.- _"Sesshoumaru."_

Sus orbes de color ámbar se posaron en los suyos de color roble oscuro para saber que quería como si aquella escena nunca hubiera pasado. Entonces ella empezó a reírse y no paraba.

– "_¿Qué es tan gracioso?" _- Preguntó su novio algo desconcertado.

Ella silenció de golpe su risa y lo miró fijamente sus ojos para estudiarlos. En ellos se veía reflejada y por fin podía ver tras ellos, su novio estaba intrigado, confuso y curioso pero para nada molesto con ella.

– "_Nada mi Sesshoumaru." _

– "_Humph."_

El daiyoukai no se percataba de lo que ella. Él creía seguir escondiéndole sus sentimientos pero la realidad no podía con ella.

Mientras Izayoi los acomodaba en la estancia, Inu no Taisho se encontraba en un aprieto.

_Flashback Sobre la historia Inu no Taisho – Jâku. (Sigue a la historia de Jâku parte 2)_

Habían llegado al santuario de los inus escondido lejos del mismo territorio de los mismos y lejos también de muchos reinos. Era un lugar inmenso lleno de criaturas de todas las clasificaciones, quienes convivían al servicio de los sacerdotes y clero inu. Se decía que los cleros podían comunicarse con cualquier espíritu demoníaco que todavía estuviera en reposo e incluso con los dioses que les decían las cosas importantes que podían revelarse, pero su mayor atractivo era por desvelar el destino de aquellos que los fueran a visitar, aunque fueran villanos. No importaba.

Eso era bien conocido entre los demonios pero casi ninguno quería averiguarlo de esa forma pues recaía una maldición sobre ellos por saberlo con exactitud.

– "_Ja, ja, ja.. ¡Ya hemos llegado al fin! Sinceramente, no sé que buscas aquí pero a partir de aquí yo iré por mi cuenta."_ - Le dijo Jâku.

– "_¿Tengo que preocuparme?" _- Preguntó Inu no Taisho.

– "_¿Porqué? ¿Pensabas que iba a matar a alguien? Ja, ja, ha."_ - Se rió ante él. _- "¡Ay hermanito, no te preocupes hoy estoy de humor! Además a las mujeres no les gusta el olor a sangre."_

– "_¿Mujeres?" _- Cayó en la cuenta Inu no Taisho pero su hermano se esfumó.

_Ahora entiendo porqué se ofreció a acompañarme. Pero aquí ninguna mujer se te ofrecerá. De todas formas iré rápido antes de que mi hermano Jâku haga algo que dañe alguna._

Inu no Taisho se dirigió hacia su destino, subió las escaleras de piedra que daban al templo principal. Durante el trayecto y a medida que se acercaba el aura demoníaca era cada vez más fuerte, pero no necesariamente maligna se mezclaba con algo cálido que parecía sagrado pero no humano. En la cima un conjunto de monjes inus lo saludaron. Ellos vestían unas largas túnicas blancas con bordes amarillas al igual que su obi e iban descalzos, sus peinados eran diversos iban desde moños hasta trenzas.

– "_Bienvenido joven señor." _- Le saludó uno de ellos. Él le devolvió el saludo. - _"Por favor, las presentaciones a dentro."_

Sin ningún argumento más lo llevaron a su interior. El templo de mármol blanco se erguía sobre pilares del mismo material decorados con figuras florales en relieve de jade verde. Haciendo que el visitante imaginara estar pasando por un pasillo vegetal sin haber ni una planta alrededor. Un portal abierto daba a una sala principal cuya cúpula era semiabierta formando una luna decreciente. Una mujer de aspecto agradable se mostró ante él, era una mujer con una marca lila en el frente de la misma forma que la cúspide de la sala, vestía igual que sus compañeros masculinos a diferencia que se le podía ver un pecho. Inu no Taisho no pudo evitar mirarlo con detalle era perfecto, luego empezó bajando la vista a los pies y luego a su rostro, tenía los ojos negros y el pelo marrón atado en dos colas. Al igual que él lo miró fríamente de arriba a abajo. La sacerdotisa principal finalmente le preguntó:

– "_¿Quieres saber tu destino a pesar de la maldición?"_ - Fue directa al asunto principal que intuía que era su interés.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

– "_Sígueme."_

Ella y unos cuantos sacerdotes lo llevaron a uno de los portales que daban a una vista distinta del lugar cuando el pórtico se convirtió en un nuevo portal por el que cruzaron.

_Punto de vista de Jâku._

Jâku paseaba por el pueblo que sirve al clero del lugar para acechar la primera moza de buen porte que encontrara. Pero no había gran cosa, la mayoría eran mezclas con otros demonios e incluso hanyou, al ver ésas abominaciones decidió que hubo sido una perdida de tiempo y se fue a una fuente cercana para beber y sentarse a la bartola*.

Más tarde una inu residente del lugar fue para recoger con una tina el agua del lugar y lo vio. Pensó en esperar a qué se fuera, notaba algo extraño alrededor de aquél ser y tenía cierto miedo de él, pero decidió no doblegarse ante un extranjero en la parte libre de la fuente cargo de agua la tina. Mientras hacía esto Jâku la vio y la examinó para dar su aprobado no era fea pero tampoco atractiva, podía pasar. Con su velocidad rápida la agarró del brazo y la arrastró a pesar de sus protestas y reclamaciones de auxilio. Una de ellas llegó a oídos de un guardia.

– "_Tú suelta la chica." _- Demandó.

– "_Ja, ja, ja. ¿Es una broma?" _- El guardia no tardo en amenazarlo con su lanza. - _"Mira mencioné a mi hermano que no tenía intención de matar a nadie, pero si te ofreces en sacrificio lo haré, ja, ja, ja." _- Rió de forma desagradable.

– "_¡Desgraciado!"_

El guarda lo atacó con su lanza con objetivo de empalarlo pero Jâku le arrancó el brazo con una de sus garras y al ver que todavía sujetaba la dichosa arma hizo lo mismo con el otro. Él disfrutó de ver al guardia retorcerse y de como su nueva perra intentaba zafarse.

– "_Ahora vamos a disfrutar tu y yo."_

Se la llevó lejos del pueblo ante la mirada de más de un demonio quienes no se atrevieron a plantar cara.

_De vuelta con Inu no Taisho_

En la sala de conferencias, la sacerdotisa ordenó a cada clero colocarse en la posición correcta del círculo y cuando lo hicieron, antes de proceder pidió a su cliente si estaba realmente seguro de querer saber su destino.

– "_No me espera un gran destino, así que estoy dispuesto a saberlo."_

– "_Como quieras."_

Ella se aproximó a él y con el dedo índice le tocó la frente para cerrar el conjuro que se había guardado por su respuesta.

Diversas imágenes se generaron en su mente, una mujer de dos coletas plateadas con la misma marca que la sacerdotisa sostener a un bebé con la misma marca que ella, ella se lo acercó y se lo puso en sus brazos para luego sentarse en un trono, a una mujer humana con un bebé híbrido en sus brazos ser asesinada por sus guardas, más tarde el mismo bebé con la marca lunar matar a un centenar de humanos con la espada que heredó y como este mismo acababa con toda la población inuyoukai y a él mismo, a su lado Jâku se reía.

Respiraba quebrajosamente, a pesar que parecía haber corrido lo indecible no era la fatiga física lo que lo atormentaba sino la misma alma, por vez primera en su vida estaba llorando por lo que había visto y , como todos los demonios que vieron su futuro, se decidió a cambiarlo todo.

– "_Lo que has visto es tu futuro sin alteraciones, de ti depende que se conserve o no, pero has de saber que cualquier cambio por mínimo que sea alterará tu destino. No esperes nada bueno de ello."_

La sacerdotisa y los cleros abandonaron sus posiciones, antes de que ellos pudieran dejar la sala Inu no Taisho llamó su atención.

– "_¡Esperad! Cuando vine aquí ya tenía claro que mi destino no es importante, ¡pero esta visión me dice que seré el general de todos los inus!"_

La sacerdotisa lo escudriñó con la mirada de nuevo.

– "_He visto nuestra fin a manos de un hijo mio que aún no ha nacido ¡el final de nuestra cultura! ¡¿No os importa?"_

– " _No eres el primero ni el último en soltar a los cuatro vientos lo que ha visto. A nosotros no nos importa aunque signifique nuestra fin. Es cosa tuya vivir con ello o no." _- La sacerdotisa sonrió. - _"De todos modos el destino tiene sus triquiñuelas para que sea lo más cercano a lo que viste."_

Inu no Taisho salió del templo en busca de su hermano, por el camino se encontró un rastro de sangre y el olor de Jâku, lo siguió a escondidas hasta una casa enfermería en donde un lisiado reposaba en la cama. Y los curanderos vigilaban su sangrado.

– "_¿Has visto que horror?"_- Oyó a una voz femenina.

– "_Sí, al muy tonto le han arrancado los dos brazos. Ya podían haberlo matado, ¡para lo que sirve ahora!" _- Oyó a una más comentar.

– "_No me refería a eso. Sino a la chiquilla que se llevó." _

– "_¿Qué le pasa?"_

– "_Ha sido tomada a la fuerza y la muy boba no quiere tomar la infusión."_

– "_¿Y eso es un horror? Ha encontrado un inu fuerte que le dará una mejor descendencia que la que le darían los de por aquí."_

– "_El horror vendrá cuando se enteré el padre ya que él es quien dejó así al guardia."_

– "_Bah, no es nuestro problema." _

– "_Tienes razón."_

Dejó de escuchar su conversación debía encontrar la chiquilla y convencerla que se tomará la infusión, pero por otro lado pensó que con un descendiente Jâku no se convertiría en lo que vio.

_Fin del flashback_

_Lo recordaré siempre, lo que vi aquél día. Por eso, aunque el destino tenga sus triquiñuelas, Sesshoumaru es el amo de Tenseiga, si algún día ocurriese tal desastre tendrá la compasión de devolverles la vida. Además, Inuyasha está vivo. En cuanto a ti Jâku.._

Inu no Taisho voló hacia su hermano con objetivo de herirlo sino podía matarlo. En su pasado lo había salvado pensando que cambiaría, pero no fue así y, después de haberle robado el meidou-seki que confió a su mujer, lo dejó atrapado para siempre en el meidou. Pero salió a la superficie junto a uno de los sabuesos y destrozaron todo lo que pudieron, ya no podía ser tan indulgente con él.

– "_¡Esta vez te quedarás aquí para siempre!"_

Con su garra derecha concentró su energía demoníaca, justo a pocos metros de su objetivo la liberó. De sus dedos salieron varias bocas bestiales que iban a devorar a su hermano, esto lo esquivó con facilidad pero las invocaciones se liberaron de su mano para perseguir su presa. Jâku sacó su espada Akai kosen de su funda y eliminó a cuatro de ellos, el quinto lo mordió en el muslo y con su espada volvió a eliminarlo, pero desveló su olor. Ahora todos se percataron de la verdad, Jâku había perdido su anterior protección.

La madre de Inuyasha los había acomodado en el mismo salón en el que solían jugar a cartas con sus amigos del otro mundo. Ella les trajo también una baraja Karuta*, y jugaron un buen rato a pescar.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿tienes ayames*?" _- Preguntó Rin.

– "_No, ninguno." _

– "_Oh vaya." _- Entonces Rin pescó la última carta del montón de cartas.

– "_Izayoi. Tienes botan ¿cierto?" _- Preguntó Sesshoumaru.

– "_Increíble tengo tres, ten."_

Sesshoumaru las cogió y añadió la que faltaba para descartar ese palo.

– "_Rin. ¿Está en tu posesión algún matsu*?"_

– "_Sí. Justo lo acabo de pescar."_

También se deshizo de ese palo. Y como ya no tenía más cartas y no habían más que pescar, cedió el turno a Izayoi.

– "_Rin querida ¿Las últimas cartas, me las puedas dar?"_

– "_Sí claro. Ten las últimas dos ayames. Uff ¡He vuelto a perder!"_

– "_Princesa Rin es sólo un juego. Se trata de pasárselo bien y olvidar ganar."_ - La animó Izayoi.

_Tonterias. _Pensó Sesshoumaru quien no iba a decir palabra para no herir a Rin.

– "_Bueno sí pero... Sesshoumaru ha ganado todas las partidas."_

– "_Bueno debe tener una buena racha eso es todo." -_Le aseguró Izayoi.

– "_Este Sesshoumaru no tiene necesidad de la suerte sino que sabe."_

– "_¿Quieres decir que hay truco?" - _Preguntó Rin interesada.

– "_.." _- Se quedó en blanco.

– "_Tranquila, princesa. Las cartas no están trucadas sino, créeme ni Hoshinki ni Takemaru vendrían a jugar."_

_Parece que ni en la muerte esa víbora no se aleja de ella. _Pensó Sesshoumaru recordándose de Kohaku.

Mientras en el meidou el farol de Jâku fue descubierto, había ido allí con la intención de lograr obtener Tenseiga pero Sesshoumaru no estaba en el lugar. También había percibido un olor femenino y humano que supuso inmediatamente que se trataba de la niñata de su prometida,y eso lo desconcertaba pues olía a viva. Pero el premio gordo no era ese, su querido hermano al que le debe sus doscientos años de cautiverio estaba presente como no aprovechar la ocasión de acabar con él. Al ver su cuartada descubierta y con Akai Kosen en su mano se limitó a eliminar las invocaciones que Inu no Taisho creaba, sabía que esto le daba un margen corto de tiempo para el hechizo.

El antiguo general inu se precipitó sobre él en su auténtica forma y el con la espada lanzó un hechizo como el que le lanzó aquel hanyou que absorbió la vida de un bosque youkai, sólo que este era inverso. En vez de querer la vida, Jâku drenaba su vida a cambio de la muerte de Inu no Taisho.


	57. Una aparición

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Hola a todas, vale tardé y algo corto es pero más vale eso que nada. Miara me encantaría resolver las dudas, y tal vez estás me ayuden con la historia, por eso no te cortes en decírmelas ¿ok?, Maki-Maki si no te gustó el capitulo anterior puedes decírmelo no te haré nada (además sino para que sirve comentar, je, je. Ahora bien espero que sea por eso y no porqué te haya fallado la conexión de nuevo) y Lin Tania gracias por tu caluroso saludo y sobretodo estar pendiente de mi historia, ;)._

_Bueno este capitulo es más humorístico y eso, así que disfruten._

_Nota; Esta vez he añadido una línea separadora si os molesta la quitaré, ¡pero decidlo! Uy pero no sé si aparecerá, bueno ya veremos._

**Una aparición**

Después de una semana larga el grupo de Inuyasha regresó al palacio inudaiyoukai. Esta vez con nuevos ánimos, Tamago, Ureshii Kenchi y Husky querían volver a sus rutinas, los dos últimos fueron al cuartel a reírse un poco más de Tamago, éste sólo quería volver a sus libros y olvidar a Inuyasha. El segundo heredero deseaba volver a ver a Kagome y contarle su victoria, esperaba una calurosa bienvenida pero no se esperó con lo que se encontró.

Kagome estaba recostada en una cama y un demonio gato le estaba haciendo un masaje en las piernas de su mujer. A Inuyasha el masaje le parecía demasiado sensual y que Kagome estuviera gimiendo no le ayudaba a soportarlo, así que sin molestar a ocultar sus celos se lanzó sobre él, y en su línea le zurró en la cabezota de aquél demonio felino.

– "_¡Tú mierda no vuelvas a tocar mi mujer!"_

– "_¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!" _- Pedía el nekomata al inu muerto de miedo. Inuyasha volvió a gruñir y justo cuando se iba a abalanzarse sobre él de nuevo.

– "_¡Inuyasha! ¡SIÉNTATE_!" - El hanyou se estampó contra el suelo y aprovechando la ocasión el gato recogió sus cosas (aceites, tina, etc.) y marchó corriendo. _- "¡Pero cuando te vas a comportar!"_

– "_Kagome .. ¡Qué esperabas que hiciera! Aquél demonio te estaba tocando las piernas de una manera tan tentadora y tu.."_

– "_¿Yo qué?"_

– "_Parecías disfrutarlo." _Dijo algo tímido.

_Inuyasha.. _Sonrió Kagome.

– "_Esta bien, Inuyasha. Sólo me estaba dando un masaje."_

– "_¡Entonces si lo disfrutabas!"_

Mientras la pareja estaba dentro de la sala de masajes, tanto Kaede como la madre de Inuyasha iban de camino para recibir el suyo o más bien, ocultamente, para felicitar y/o ver la reacción del joven al decirle que iba a ser padre. Cuando por el camino el demonio gato de los masajes se topó con ellas pero no se paró por nada a pesar que uno de sus aceites se cayó al suelo.

– "_Disculpe se le ha caído.."_

Ya no estaba a la vista de la anciana, y como la gran dama no se detuvo para nada ella la siguió con el frasco en la mano.

– "_Inuyasha.." _- Comenzó a explicarse Kagome.

– "_Yo venía a verte expresamente para decirte que ya no hay peligro y te encuentro con otro hombre. Que digo ni eso con un demonio." _-Dijo sarcástico.

_¡Se piensa realmente que yo y ese nekomata estábamos..!_

– "_Inuyashaaa SIÉNTATE SIENTATE SIENTATE."_

Los comandos de Kagome se escucharon por todo el palacio junto con la posterior bronca de ella. En el pasillo cercano la madre de Sesshoumaru y Kaede se pararon al sentirlo.

– "_Oh vaya." _- La madre de Sesshoumaru levantó las cejas de sorpresa. - _"Pensé que se había relajado con el masaje."_

– "_No creo que el masaje sea el asunto."_

– "_Oh, ¿De veras?" _- Preguntó algo puritana.

La vida de Jâku se transfería a Inu no Taisho a través de su espada, pronto formaría parte del otro mundo como ellos pero eso no era exactamente lo que deseaba. No, lo que quería era lo mejor de los dos mundos como lo que tenía antes de que Sesshoumaru le quitara el hechizo con Tenseiga pero lo quería mejorado. Deseaba formar parte del mundo de los muertos con los beneficios del de los vivos, no formar parte del mundo vivo con la posibilidad de morir cuando perdiera la protección, algo que ya había ocurrido.

– "_¿Jâku que pretendes al darme tu vida?" _- Inu no Taisho se asfixiaba con la capa energética alrededor suya, no obstante mantenía el tipo. - _"¡Pretendes acabar conmigo utilizando a los sabuesos del infierno! Tan bajo has caído ¡que no vas a molestarte!"_

– "_Ja, ja, ja. Siempre tan melodramático como siempre, je. Tú y tu dichoso honor, ¿no crees que así es mejor? Al menos no te matará un familiar tuyo ¿no querías eso? Ja, ja, ja."_

Los sabuesos observaban el progreso del conjuro.

– "_Cuando acabe el conjuro acabaremos con ellos." _- Dijo uno de los machos.

– "_¿En serio acabará el hechizo?"_ - Preguntó Tamatama algo burlona.

– "_Sería tonto no hacerlo." _- Le aseguró.

– "_No ves que ese grillo no acaba las cosas que empieza. ¡Ay!"_ - Suspiró Tamatama. Era algo tan elemental que se preguntaba porqué no lo veían.

_Je, je, je. Con que grillo ¿eh? _La escuchó Jâku_. Me lo pasaré bien contigo más tarde._

En la recamara privada de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho, Rin y Sesshoumaru habían terminado la partida de cartas, y su novio fue el absoluto vencedor.

– "_Sesshoumaru.."_ - Él la miró. - _"Cuando volvamos al palacio.. Me enseñaras a jugar a las cartas."_

– "_Hn." _- La miró con ternura. - _"Un mago no desvela sus secretos."_

– "_Oh, entiendo." _- Ella apartó la mirada para ver algo que no alcanzaba.

– "_Aprenderás a medida que juegues más conmigo."_

– "_¿De verdad?"_

Rin lo miró ilusionada para discernir si aquello era cierto, Sesshoumaru aprovechó el momento para ponerle una mano en el hombro. Ella se giró para verla y en ese momento la atrajo para si entonces ella apoyó sus manos sobre su cintura ya que todavía no tenía la estatura adecuada para llegar a su pecho.

– "_Por supuesto."_

Ella se quedó cómoda en su abrazo. Fue justo ese momento cuando Sesshoumaru volvió a escuchar a Tenseiga que llamaba su atención.

– "_Príncipe Sesshoumaru su espada ¿le pasa algo?" _- Preguntó Izayoi.

– "_Nada en absoluto." _- Respondió.

_Umm Si a Tenseiga le pasa algo tal vez a mi brújula también. _

Rin cogió entre sus manos la suiren-konpasu, la brújula marcaba dos vidas distintas pues la aguja oscilaba en una misma dirección y supuso que las dos que marcó cuando llegó al meidou estaban en el mismo lugar.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru tenemos que volver! ¡Tu padre no está solo!" _- Como no se movía ella volvió a insistir. - _"Va por favor" _- Le puso ojitos tristes.

– "_Rin. Él es lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con esos sabuesos." _- Aclaró él.

– "_Mmm. ¡Ya pero hay dos personas vivas allá abajo!"_

Entonces descubrió el objeto que Rin ocultaba en su kimono al igual que el collar de su madre y esto fue lo que lo asustó.

– "_Rin.."_

– "_¿Sí?"_

– "_¿De dónde has sacado eso?" _- Se refería a la brújula.

– "_Ah esto. Lo conseguí en la prueba de orientación de tu madre."_

_Madre por supuesto. O sea que enviaste de nuevo a la pobre Rin a buscarme y de pasada limitaste su vida para evitar mi unión con ella. _

– "_Rin quedate aquí con Izayoi."_

– "_¡Ni hablar! ¡Me ha costado mucho encontrarle! ¡no quiero perderle nuevamente!"_

Él levantó su mentón y se acercó sigilosamente a sus labios para robarle un tierno beso.

– "_No me perderás." _- Dijo suavemente. - _"Nada puede separarme de ti."_ - La abraza con más domino sobre ella pero sin ejercer fuerza. _- "Nada."_

– "_Esta bien pero no tarde en volver ¿prometido?"_

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, prometer no era un acción que acostumbrase a hacer pero por Rin no sólo daría su palabra estaría dispuesto a darle su vida.

– "_Eso es tonto." _-Rin gimió. - _"Volveré por ti."_

– "_Sesshoumaru.."_ - Rin no pudo terminar la frase cuando su dedo indice le toco los labios. Sesshoumaru se alejó de ella y sacó Tenseiga. - _"¡Espera!"_ - Rin corrió a su lado. - _"Ten." _- Le entregó la suiren-konpasu. - _"Así encontrarás a tu padre antes." -_ Le dedicó una sonrisa cuando lo aceptó.

– "_Kaiten Tsuki." _- El portal de luz blanca se abrió y no miró atrás.

– "_Te quiero Sesshoumaru." _- Dijo esto cuando desapareció.

Izayoi se le acercó a la joven. Ella había contemplado toda la escena sin interferir y, en cierta manera, le recordaba a ella.

– "_Princesa Rin, no dudes de él. Volverá por ti, ya lo verás."_

Rin se quedó mirando el lugar por donde cruzó Sesshoumaru.

– "_No dudo de ello pero me gustaría haber ido con él."_

– "_Nosotras poca cosa podemos hacer por ellos. Piensa que es un asunto entre demonios, los humanos no tenemos un papel sobre eso." _- Le explicó Izayoi.

Rin reflexionó sobre sus palabras y luego se puso a reír alegre.

– "_Señora Izayoi. Ahora que Sesshoumaru no está podríamos jugar a las cartas y hablar de temas de mujeres ¿no le parece?"_

– "_Seguro."_

_No es muy joven aún para hablar de ésas cosas. _Se sorprendió algo, Izayoi.

En la sala del dios del este, Seiryû, Jaken daba vueltas y vueltas había intentado varias veces encender su báculo pero el dichoso dragón lo apagaba al momento. Estaba frustrado llevaba bastante tiempo soportando un ambiente frío y húmedo, y a pesar de ser un demonio parecido a una rana con lo que de la temperatura no se quejaba, se aburría como una ostra sin su señor o Rin.

– "_¡Estoy harto!" _- Volvió a encender el fuego y el dragón lo mojó de nuevo. - _"¡No perderé!"_ - Se pensaba que era un juego tonto de Seiryû y compitió nuevamente con él con el mismo resultado. - _"No es justo." _- Acabó tirándose al suelo.

– "_¿Porqué juegas con fuego en mi sala? No ves que puedo apagarlo cuando quiera."_ - Pidió Seiryû.

_¡Maldita voz suya! Ya me ha vuelto ha dejar sin orejas. _Se quejó Jaken en su mente.

– "_¡Oye ya está bien si quieres encerrarme muy bien pero sepa que nadie me impedirá ver de nuevo a mi amo bonito! ¡Ganaré este estúpido juego suyo!"_

_Si el sapo piensa que es un juego.. _Seiryû volvió a mojarlo esta vez por diversión.

– "_¡Eh eso es juego sucio!" _- Volvió a echarle agua sobre él dos veces. _- "¡AMO SESSHOUMARU DÓNDE ESTÁ!"_

_Ya empieza, bueno si tanto pide a su amo pues lo enviaré con él. _Pensó el dragón_._

Seiryû conocía que Sesshoumaru estaba en el meidou, así que observó sus movimientos y lo envió a su lugar de un manguerazo.

El padre de Sesshoumaru luchaba por zafarse del hechizo de su hermano, empezaba a notar los primeros latidos de su corazón y, aunque se alegraba de volver a oír su latido, respetaba su muerte.

– "_¡Jâku eres un tonto! ¡Tu muerte es deshonrosa!" _- Le gritó Inu no Taisho.

– "_Ja, ja, ja ¿Me continuas hablando de honor? ¿Tú? Ja, ja, ja."_

Abajo en el camino de arena los sabuesos escuchaban.

– "_Empiezo a pensar como Tamatama. Esto dura demasiado." _- Dijo uno de los acompañantes.

– "_Yo opino igual._" - Añadió otro.

– "_¡A la mierda*!"_

Uno de ellos fue directo a ellos para devorarlos. Tanto uno como otro lo vieron venir pero ninguno de ellos movió un dedo para impedirlo algo salió de la nada y se lo tragó de golpe.

_Punto de vista de Sesshoumaru._

Había traspasado el kaiten, lo dejó en un camino lejano de su padre y los sabuesos. Rin tenía razón la brújula, le ahorraría tiempo. Se la sacó del haori para consultarla, la aguja oscilaba en el sur-oeste.

_Tenseiga si aprecias algo a mi padre abre un portal directo a él._

– "_Kaiten Tsuki."_

Abrió la obertura en dirección sur-oeste, cuando lo atravesó vio a Jâku y su padre ser atacados por un sabueso. Iba a matarlo cuando algo sin previo aviso apareció de la nada y el pobre bicho se atragantó con ello. Antes de eso, Sesshoumaru reconoció su olor. Era Jaken.

_Punto de vista de Jaken._

Estaba en la sala de Seiryû intentando que este entrara en razón pues para ser un dios era de lo más molesto, era peor que Rin. Todo el tiempo que se quedó allí sólo pudo beber a duras penas, siempre recibía un remojon y nunca merecido, además de ello no entendía nada de lo que le dijese. Y lo peor empezaban a salirle honguitos por todo el cuerpo. Por eso quiso encender el dichoso báculo y el muy incomprensivo, no lo dejó ni un nano segundo. Cuando de repente una oleada se le echo encima y lo llevó lejos a un nuevo lugar, para cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en frente de una boca gigante y después fue engullido por este.

_Fin de los puntos de vista. _

Y TBC.

A la mierda == Expresión en español que significa "que más da." algo común y vulgar. Bueno lo explicó pero no debería pues seguro que más de una lo debe haber escuchado o dicho alguna vez, yo lo digo cada dos por tres, je, je,je.


	58. Adiós Izayoi

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ya saben lo que viene aquí pero les recordaré de todos modos Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Nota: Bueno; bueno. Creo que me demoré bastante así que discúlpenme. (me inclino ante ustedes como los japoneses se disculpan y saludan antes de un combate, por ejemplo, judo) La verdad ha sido por falta de inspiración y porqué todo el tiempo, y mira que ha sido mucho, me entretenía o entretenían con otras cosas, je, je. Les diré que el final de temporada de Jaku esta cerca lo que vaya a continuación no lo sé aún. Ya veremos pues escribo según me venga en mente y esto es lo último que he hecho._

_Bueno sin andarme por las ramas saludo a Miara (mi fiel amiga), a Maki-maki (mi seguidora preferida), a Kaitou (mi animador particular quien no ha publicado aún ¡ay! Pero lo comprendo no es fácil sólo espero que no se demoré mucho) y a todos aquellos que dejaron un comentario y no han sido nombrados y a los que leen la historia y a los que la tienen en alerta, y … Bueno ya está bien que esto parece el anuncio de coca-cola, creo que era esta compañía, je, je. _

**Adios Izayoi**

Los sabuesos miraron con incredulidad a su compañero que se lanzó sobre los perros celestiales, él se estaba quejando sobre algo que había ingerido y no era ninguno de ellos, por lo que prefirieron seguir observando no vaya a ser que les pasara igual.

– "_Ja ,ja, ja. ¡Qué perro tan torpe! Este sitio es cada vez más concurrido ¿no opinas igual, hermanito?" _- Entonces Jâku sintió la presencia de Sesshoumaru y sonrió. Inu no Taisho al ver la sonrisa tan amplia de su hermano buscó por la zona lo que era de interés hasta notar y ver lo mismo que él.

_¡Qué hace mi hijo aquí! Se quejó Inu no Taisho mentalmente._

– "_Ja, ja, ja.. Oh Sesshoumaru me ahorrás un viaje de irte a buscar. Ja, ja, ja."_

Sesshoumaru lo desafió con la mirada, tenía que admitirlo su derrota con él aunque justa en la pelea era una espina clavada a su orgullo. Una espina que se encargaría de quitar.

Su tío, sin embargo, estaba a punto de concluir el hechizo que lanzó sobre su padre pero éste no quería terminarlo y, como cuando lo lanzó, pensó en sacarle algo de partido antes.

– "_Si tu mirada pudiera matarme, ya estaría muerto pero como no es así si lo quieres sólo tienes que acercarte. ¡Si te atreves claro! Ja,ja, ja..."_

Jâku lo ponía de los nervios y comenzó a gruñir por su broma, su auto control le estaba fallando por cada segundo que transcurría de su risa. Entonces su padre lo golpeó con un puño en la cara. Jâku se sostuvo en el aire unos cuantos metros más atrás y se limpió la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

– "_Ja, ja, ja.. Para hacer siglos que no peleas no está mal hermanito pero.." _- Jâku voló a él y le dio en el mismo lugar que se atrevió a asestarle. - _"Yo sigo siendo el mejor. Ja, Ja, ja.."_

Abajo en el camino los perros infernales se aburrían de esperar, algunos se centraron en el compañero que seguía retorciéndose como si se hubiera tragado un bicho venenoso, y otros continuaban mirando los dos hermanos llevar su plática, Tamatama no miraba ni una cosa ni la otra su objeto de atención era Sesshoumaru quien para su disgusto había conseguido ropa. Él estaba de pie sin intención de ayudar a su progenitor ni tampoco de querer matarlos.

_¿En qué diablos estará pensando? ¿No se supone que esto es el trabajo del portador de Tenseiga? _Las dudas pasaban por su cabeza.

En el interior del estomago del sabueso Jaken se despertó del susto. Al abrir los ojos por un segundo se pensó que todo era una pesadilla, que no había caído directo a la boca de ningún perro y mucho menos haber bebido aquella agua, la que se decía que proporcionaba la eternidad.

_Feh ¡Como si aquello fuera posible! ¡Ostras! Ya comienzo a pensar como el mestizo de Inuyasha, si mi amo Sesshoumaru lo llegara a saber no creo que le gustase la idea. Aunque también no le gustaría saber que por culpa de aquél dragón que se hace pasar por dios, no llegué a acompañar a Rin. A estas alturas la pobre debe haber muerto en el meidou, no hay manera de que un ser humano sobreviva. No ninguna._

"_Jaken." _Oyó la voz de su señor en su mente. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y gritó:

– "_¡Amo Sesshoumaru no es culpa mía se lo juro! ¡Esa Rin se marchó sin decir nada! ¡Tenga piedad de mí!" _- Comenzó a hacer reverencias pero al apoyar sus manos en lo que se suponía que era el suelo se encontró con sus manos sumidas en un moco. - _"¡Ouught! ¡Estoy en las entrañas de algo! ¡No fue un sueño! ¡AMO SESSHOUMARU SAQUEME DE AQUÍ!"_

Algo del eco de la última frase de Jaken llamó la atención del resto de sabuesos que quedaban.

– "_Parece que el bicho que se comió hace mucho ruido."_

– "_Pobre no me extraña que tenga tantos retortijones." _

– "_Tsap. Ya es una lástima para una vez que caza algo vivo este es más pesado que algo muerto."_

Estos eran los comentarios de apoyo al pobre sabueso que se revolcaba por el suelo y no paraba de moverse por la molestia de su vientre.

_Umm. La cosa que apareció de la nada es.. un demonio. ¿Qué tipo de demonio erá? ¿Era guapo? ¡Ay Tamatama! En qué cosas piensas. Demonio o no nada sale vivo de nuestro estomago._

_¡Idiota ha alertado al resto de sabuesos! Pensó Sesshoumaru. "Jaken. Encuentra una manera de salir ¡ya!"_

– "_¡Sí enseguida amo!" - _Respondió el pobre demonio. _- "Haber qué tenemos por aquí.." -_Jaken caminó por su interior para encontrar alguna salida pero lo único que pudo ver son paredes de mucosa._ - Será mejor que lo use. - "Bastón de dos cabezas."_

Las paredes del estomago comenzaron a segregar más líquido hasta llegar a convertirse en una bañera en la que Jaken chapoteaba. Cada vez era más profunda y el demonio verde a duras penas tenía un hueco en el que respirar.

– "_Amo.." _- Traga algo de liquido. - _"Sesshoumaru." _- Dice bajo el agua.

Sesshoumaru miró de reojo el perro que se tragó a su acompañante verde se estaba contorsionando y dando mala cara. _Bueno estos perros siempre serán bestias primitivas aunque hablen._

Mientras tanto, en el interior del sabueso, el líquido digestivo se purgó gracias a la obertura del estomago, Jaken pasó directo a otra parte particularmente ácida en la que varias lenguas lo lamían, y lo dirigió al intestino gracias a unos movimientos peristálticos* rápidos, que a pesar de lo largo y retorcido del mismo, condujo a Jaken al punto más cercano de salida.

– "_Asp atsup." _- El pobre demonio escupía el líquido. - _"Oaaht ¡Qué mal sabor! ¡Qué comerán estas cosas!"_

"_JAKEN. Sal de una vez." _Le ordenó su señor pues el podía verlo en el interior de aquél ser.

– "_¡Uy! ¡Enseguida amo!" _- _Si el báculo ha funcionado antes, seguro que funciona ahora. - "¡Ha trabajar!"_

El enano verde volvió a calentar el ambiente con el fuego provocando que el líquido del lugar se evaporara pero por el momento las paredes no se abrían. Sin importarle Jaken proseguía hasta que llegó el punto en que la masa de gas que había generado explotó alrededor suya.

La cara del sabueso cada vez era más constreñida ofreciendo un anticipo de lo que le iba a ocurrir. Su vientre cada vez hacía más ruido y levantó el trasero sólo con un único propósito.

– "_¡Mierda!" _- Tamatama y compañía se apartaron del sabueso de los retortijones.

Segundos más tarde el sonido de un cuesco con llamas alertó a los presentes y la misma cosa que entró de improviso en el medio salió disparado del ano de aquella bestia.

– "_¡AMO SESSHOUMARUUUUU!"_

_¿Este demonio es amigo de mi hijo? _Se preguntó Inu no Taisho.

– "_Oh." _- Se lamentó Tamatama. _- "No era más que un bicho verde. Cuando será que un demonio guapo caiga en mis brazos."_

– "_Hay tienes uno." _- Le respondió uno a su lado refiriéndose a Sesshoumaru.

Si ahí tenía uno, uno que estaba para comérselo pero a no ser que desapareciera aquella humana por la que tenía simpatía nunca sería suyo.

– "_Con el tiempo será mío."_

En la recamara privada de Inu no Taisho Rin aprendía a jugar a las cartas con la señora Izayoi mientras hablaban de cómo fue el embarazo de Inuyasha.

– "_¿En serio sabía que iba a ser un niño?" _-Preguntó Rin.

– "_Sí. Una vez Inu no Taisho me dijo que podía ver la vida del otro mundo al igual que la vida que nosotras vemos y como nuestro bebé era en parte demonio podía ver su youketsu* antes de que su olor delatara su sexo."_

– "_Ostras. ¿Cree que Sesshoumaru habrá heredado esa habilidad?"_

– "_Ji, ji. No hay forma que no. ¿Porqué te interesa tanto? ¿No será que te preocupa no darle una sorpresa?" _- Dijo intuitivamente dando en el premio.

– "_Ah. ¿Tienes botan*?_" -Preguntó Rin quien sostenía cinco cartas 2 hagi*, 2 susuki* y una botan.

Izayoi miró sus cartas ella tenía siete: 3 fuji*, 2 hagi, 1 Yanagi* y 1 ume*.

– "_Lo siento, princesa Rin."_

Ella hizo un mohín de decepción y pescó una carta del montón. Al ver que se trataba de la carta que buscaba se le iluminó el rostro y mostrando la carta pidió otra vez:

– "_Pero seguro que tienes susuki ¡a que sí!"_

– "_No querida."_

– "_Oh. No importa."_

_Aún es una niña pero algún día será una gran mujer. _Izayoi sonrió.

– "_Princesa Rin. Me equivoco o tienes algún hagi."_

– "_Sí tengo dos. ¡Anda ha vuelto ha descartar otro palo!"_

– "_Eso parece. Haber ¿tienes yanagi?"_

– "_No. Señora Izayoi sabe Kagome está embarazada."_

– "_¿Quien es la señora Kagome?" _- Izayoi cogió una carta que resulto ser una fuji y descartó el palo.

– "_¡Oh vaya! ¿No le ha contado nada Inuyasha?"_

– "_¿Es su mujer?"_ - Preguntó algo excitada.

– "_Sí. Será su primer hijo ¿no es maravilloso?"_

Izayoi no respondió en el momento se quedó a solas en sus recuerdos, su vida como madre de Inuyasha no fue fácil pero fue gratificante ver crecer a su hijo el tiempo que estuvo con él.

– "_Señora Izayoi ¿se encuentra bien?" _- Preguntó Rin.

– "_Dime Rin, la señora Kagome ¿es humana?" _- La joven notó la tristeza de la madre de su futuro cuñado pero debía decirle la verdad. Ella no quería herirla pero no consideraba que ser humana fuera algo malo para Inuyasha.

– "_Lo es. Y además es una gran miko, la señora Kaede me dijo que fue ella quien derrotó a la perla de los cuatro espíritus. E Inuyasha estuvo muy triste cuando desapareció durante tres años durante la batalla. Luego de que volvió inmediatamente se casaron y ahora viven felices. Bueno, aunque Inuyasha suele meter la pata en muchas cosas y eso hace que Kagome lo haga sentarse. Je, je." _- Rió ante los muchos recuerdos del pobre hanyou tumbado en el suelo mientras Kagome le explicaba una larga discusión sobre el porqué de su castigo y algo más, pero Rin nunca prestaba atención a lo que ella decía sino a los gestos cansados y bufidos de enfado del hermano de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha le parecía tan mono, que en aquél entonces solo esperaba ver nacer a un hijo de ambos para saber como sería.

Izayoi tomó nota de la relación entre ellos, se lamentaba del día de su muerte a manos de unos demonios pequeños pero se sacrificó para que su hijo pudiera escapar de una muerte segura, y durante el tiempo que pasó en el más allá antes de encontrarse con su marido, Inu no Taisho, fue realmente un infierno. El no saber si logró escapar de aquellos seres que lo perseguían.

– "_Rin me alegro de que mi hijo haya encontrado el amor. Y gracias a ti por contarme que pronto tendré un nieto."_ - La señora Izayoi ahora brillaba con una luz blanca que asustaba a Rin.

– "_Señora Izayoi ¡que le ocurre!"_

– "_Princesa Rin, no se preocupe por mí pronto podré descansar para siempre. Pero antes de marcharme me gustaría que me hicieras un último favor."_

– "_¿De que se trata?"_

– "_¿Podrías cuidar de ellos?"_

– "_Señora Izayoi yo.. yo.."_

– "_Sé que estás prometida a Sesshoumaru pero pasarán años antes de vuestra unión ¿cierto?" _- Rin asintió. - _"Hasta entonces ¿podrías hacerlo?"_

– "_Yo.. haré lo que pueda."_

– "_Gracias, princesa Rin."_

Así Izayoi dejó atrás el mundo del más allá. Probablemente se reencarnaría o quizá haya ido al mundo espiritual humano, quien sabe.

_Movimientos peristálticos == movimientos ondulatorios de relajación y contracción que ayudan a una masa (volumen de sangre, bolo alimenticio, agua etc.) a pasar por un tubo (venas, intestinos, esófago, etc.). Hey esto sirve como chuleta para cualquier examen de biología básica, je, je.._

_youketsu == Sale en el manga 428 de Inuyasha y hace referencia al centro de existencia de todo youkai._

Botan == Peonía.

Hagi == Lespedeza. Suele ser una planta ornamental allá en américa, bueno eso dicen.

Fuji == Glicina == especie de liana leñosa. No confundir con el monte Fuji que es un volcán.

Susuki == césped plateado chino.

Yanagi == Sauce.

Ume == Ciruelo en flor.


	59. La historia se repite

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Lo sé. Lo sé, me demoré un huevo y muchas estaréis entre tristes y enojadas conmigo, eso lo tengo claro. Pero como dicen más vale tarde que nunca. _

_Kaitou - Sigo esperando tu historia ;) Pero gracias por animarme estoy buscando mi musa que se ha escondido en el armario, je, je._

_Miara - Sí Izayoi ya descansa en paz, como dije en el capítulo 39 Kaiten Tsuki donde Inu no Taisho le avisa que todos los muertos quieren volver a la vida y lo harían una vez dejen sus ataduras. Su atadura era Inuyasha y ahora que él será padre su nieto/a serán los que ocupen su tiempo._

_Maki-maki - No te preocupes por la tardanza no voy a ponerte una falta de puntualidad, je, je. ¿Tu si? Bueno la parte Jaken es lo más natural todo lo que entra debe salir de alguna forma. Ah y lo siento por la demora._

_Lin-Tanya- No te preocupes a mi también me pasa olvidarme de ver que ya actualizó una historia de mis favoritas. Y gracias por los cumplidos de verdad me dejas en un pedestal y creo que no soy tanto pero lo agradezco ;). _

_A todos los lectores siento la demora y espero que este capitulo les guste y bueno ya pueden leerlo si no se han aburrido de los saludos._

**La historia se repite**

La recámara quedó en silencio después de que Izayoi se marchará. Rin se sentó sobre sus rodillas y miró la joya que la madre de Sesshoumaru le cedió. Ella quedó absorta por su oscura belleza, recordó el día que resucitó por segunda vez lo llevaba puesto pero lo que borró el recuerdo horroroso de aquella muerte fue que su señor la había tocado por primera vez desde que iba con él.

_Ahora soy victima de sus besos. _Rin se ruborizó ante su pensamiento, aún más porqué la idea le hacía morbo.

_-¿Podrás cuidar de ellos?-_Recordó el último deseo del alma de Izayoi.

_Dije que haría lo posible por ellos pero no renunciaré a Sesshoumaru. ¡En qué aprieto me he metido! ¿Cómo voy a velar por ellos sin perder mi compromiso? Ojalá Sesshoumaru estuviera aquí para aconsejarme aunque como es él nunca me ayudaría con su hermano. Bueno ¿y si lo hiciera a escondidas que pasaría? Cómo mucho una regañina ¿no?_

– "_Uff. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

– "_Jovencita suspirar aleja la felicidad." _- Le dijo una voz grave que provenía de su derecha.

Ella giró su cuello para ver quien era.

_En el palacio inudaiyoukai._

Una mujer humana joven y con un kimono rosa bajaba por las escaleras principales. Los guardias reales ni se movieron de su sitio aunque la olieron a distancia, sin embargo, a la embarazada le pareció tener mil ojos sobre su espalda y la sensación que en cualquier momento se abalanzarían sobre ella.

– "_Kagome" _-Inuyasha salió tras ella justo después de despertar y ver que ella no yacía a su lado.

La miko oyó su nombre en la lejanía y suspiró.

_Si que es egoísta Inuyasha ¡por una vez me gustaría dar un paseo sin que nadie me resguardará! ¡ni que decir que me gustaría probar mis piernas de vez en cuando!_

– "_Kagome." - _Con el cabreo no notó la cercanía de su marido que cuando la llamó casi se resbala por las mismas escaleras sino fuera porqué él la recogió en brazos. _- "¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?" - _La iba palpando por su cuerpo y mientras el la pegaba a su cuerpo con una de sus manos tocó el vientre de su mujer. _- "¿Y tu pequeñín estás bien?"_

– "_¡Inuyasha ya está bien!" _- le retiró la mano de su vientre. - _"Estamos bien, pero Inuyasha ¡siéntate! ¡Parece mentira que no pueda despejarme un poco! Sinceramente me atosigas con tanto abrazo y caricia ¿qué no puedes moderarte?"_

– "_Ouohh." _- El hanyou se quedó en el suelo hasta que reaccionó. _- "¡Kagome casi te caes por las escaleras! ¿Que hubiera pasado sino llego a tiempo?" _

– "_¡Si casi me caigo es culpa tuya por gritarme al oído!" _- Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

– "_Bueno yo.. ¡pero de todas maneras qué haces bajando las escaleras sola! ¿Kagome?"_

Ella continuo por su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

– "_Es inútil hablar con ella." _- Habló bajo. _Pero no te quitaré el ojo por mucho que te enfades porqué te quiero y los dos vais a estar bien conmigo._

Los siguió el rastró de manera que no podía ser visto por ella. Kagome entró en un dojo y él se quedó a fuera esperando, bueno más bien escuchando lo que se decía.

_Dentro del dojo._

– "_Me alegro de volverla a ver, señora Kagome." _- La saludó Inu no Sensei.

– "_¿Señora?" _- Preguntó algo enfadada.

– "_¿No es el termino adecuado para una mujer casada y encinta?"_

– "_¡Anda ya!" _-Comentó una de las niñas inu.

– "_No puede ser." _- Algunos se quedaron anonadados con la noticia.

Fue entonces cuando el grupo de niñas, con la que había formado una breve amistad mientras estuvo en el dojo, la abrazaron después de olfatearla un rato cada una de ellas la felicitaban.

– "_Enhorabuena, Kagome." _- Dijo una.

– "_Sí, yo también la felicitó. Había oído que el segundo heredero tenía un carácter horrible y que era peor que un ogro."_

– "_¿No era un inu-oni?"_

_¿Oni yo? _Respuesta mental de Inuyasha quien estaba atento a la conversación.

– "_¿Quien Inuyasha?" - _Les preguntó pero ellas ahogaron un gemido para callarse_. - Ya sabía yo que su comportamiento me lo haría pasar mal.. _

– "_También dicen que provoca a su hermano el príncipe Sesshoumaru cada vez que lo ve." _

– "_Oh ¡qué mal hermano!" _

– "_Yo no quisiera tener uno así."_

– "_Ni yo."_

Tras el edificio Inuyasha se aguantaba las ganas de entrar ahí para aclararles las cosas a esos mocosos. Estaba claro que no sabían nada del asunto y desde su punto de vista Sesshoumaru era el incordio.

– "_No lo entiendo teniendo una personalidad así,¿como se ha acoplado a él?"- _Preguntó uno de los alumnos.

– "_Cómo va a ser montándola." _- Dijo Kawahon.

– "_Siéntate." _- El collar de cuentas de juguete que llevaba el pequeño lo hizo doblegar a su voluntad pero también hizo que el de Inuyasha funcionase.

_¡No puede ser me ha descubierto! _Inuyasha yacía en el suelo y los inus de los alrededores lo miraban con una mirada inquisitiva.

_Tenemos un curioso ¿eh?_ Inu no Sensei oyó el ruido exterior pero no dijo ni hizo nada, intuía quien era.

– "_Es cierto que muchas veces me gustaría que Inuyasha dejará de comportarse de forma tan egoísta, ruda, violenta e infantil, pero también él es.." _- Comenzó a decir Kagome.

Sin pensarlo Inuyasha abrió de par en par la puerta del dojo sin dejar a Kagome y tan rápido como un rayo dejó una colleja a cada uno de los mocosos.

– "_¡Kagome es hora de irnos!" _- Demandó.

– "_¿Inuyasha qué haces aquí? ¿Nos estabas escuchando?" _- Pidió Kagome.

– "_¡Ay!" "¡Ay!" "¡Ay! ¡Mi cabeza!" "So bruto" "Animal_"- Era el sonido ambiental y cuando otra oleada de golpes volvieron a sintonizar la canción.

– "_Eh.. ¡Claro que no! Sólo te esperaba fuera_" - Aclaró el inu. La clase entera lo miró con escepticismo, y más los pequeños que tenían las manos sobre sus cabezas. _- "¡Es verdad!"_

– "_Tranquilo Inuyasha ya voy." _- Accedió ella suspirando, al no estar muy convencida.

– "_¡Eh!" _- Llamó la atención Kawahon. - _"Si su marido a vuelto puede quitarme el collar ¿no?"_

Ella lo miró atenta, se fijó en el collar de cuentas de juguete y recordó que lo hizo para castigarle por su mal comportamiento. En cierta manera se parecía a su marido.

– "_Sí bueno es cierto que podría pero.. ¿así no estás mejor?" _- Le preguntó inocente Kagome.

– "_¡¿Es una broma?" _- Se molestó el crío.

– "_Anda va. Ven aquí."_ -Él se iba acercando cuando Inuyasha pidió lo mismo.

– "_No Inuyasha, a ti no te lo pienso quitar." _- Le puso morros porque pensó que no era sincero y que realmente la estaba espiando.

– "_¡¿Porqué no? Yo llevo los suficientes años con él para haberte demostrado que he madurado en cambio él que lleva ¿unos días?"_

– "_Ehem." _- Inu no Sensei con el puño cerrado cercano a su boca resopló. - _"Joven príncipe Inuyasha ¿se da cuenta que su observación podría considerarse como una rabieta de celos infantil?"_

Los compañeros de Rin se rieron del chiste (no a carcajadas) e Inuyasha con sólo un gruñido los hizo callar pues ellos imaginaban lo que venía después.

– "_Oh. Ahora que lo pienso prometí a la anciana Kaede dar un paseo por la ciudad." _- Kagome lo golpeo en el hombro y se iba por la puerta. - _"¡Vamos Inuyasha!"_

– "_¿Le prometiste eso a la yaya?" _- Preguntó él siguiéndola.

– "_¡Eh mala bruja! ¡Prometiste que me lo quitarías si él venía!" _- Corrió tras ellos Kawahon.

Diez minutos más tarde el crío volvía a clase con otro chichón y todavía con el collar.

De vuelta al meidou dónde una jauría de perros estaba reunida con distintos propósitos; unos para aprovechar el momento idóneo para acabar con los vivos y otros para descubrir el plan de Jâku y posiblemente acabar con los moradores del meidou.

– "_Ja, ja, ja. ¿De quién era esa cosa?" _- Preguntó Jâku después de ver a Jaken salir disparado del trasero del sabueso. Lógicamente sabía la respuesta porque el pequeño demonio pidió la ayuda de Sesshoumaru, así que para hacerle rabiar intentó: - _"Sesshoumaru ¿es tuya? Ja, ja, ja.¡Seguro que sí! Pero Sesshoumaru ¿no sería mejor haberlo dejado con tu humana? Quien sabe quizá con un beso suyo lo convierte en príncipe. Ja, ja, ja."_

Sesshoumaru estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por considerar las emociones como inútiles y eran pocas las ocasiones que a él le afectaban. Se había creado su propia armadura controlando todos los sentimientos que surgieran de él, y cuando no podía o quería demostrarlo muy pocos eran los afortunados en verlas. Y quien normalmente veía su ira moría, Inuyasha era una excepción, por el momento, pero con el tiempo lo estaría*. Sólo una única persona vio un sentimiento diferente a la ira, su preciada Rin. Por eso no se resistió a sus emociones y, sin saberlo si quiera, su cuerpo se dirigió a él como un rayo para golpearlo lo más fuerte que le permitiera.

Él lo arañó de arriba abajo comenzando por su cara y acabando por su pelvis por el lado izquierdo y con el hechizo interminable sobre Inu no Taisho. Las consecuencias del arañazo fueron tremendas pues su veneno se escampaba por su cuerpo medio vivo. Toda la parte viva se murió al instante pues no se podía regenerar pero por suerte aún podía luchar. Sí, él estaba muerto pero al haber hecho ese hechizo su alma no se movió del lugar, su querido hermano le sirvió de ancla.

– "_Ja, ja, ja.. ¡Qué bobo con eso no me matarás! Oh espera, ya no lo recuerdas mantengo un hechizo con tu padre mi muerte será la suya. Ja, ja, ja.." _- Se quedó a gusto Jâku.

– "_Y qué con eso. ¡Tú eres mi presa!"_

Para sorpresa de todos, el joven príncipe inu conservaba sus ojos inyectados en furia y continuaba gruñendo como una bestia pero seguía sin transformarse. Su padre, Inu no Taisho, comprendía por lo que estaba pasando e intentó detener su nueva estampida agarrándolo por la espalda de manera que sus brazos, aunque no llevados a su espalda, no pudieran moverse sin romperse. Así se rompió uno, que fue suficiente para calmar su rabia pero no su odio.

– "_Sesshoumaru ya es suficiente. Deja que me encargue yo." _- Le pidió su padre.

– "_¡Ni lo sueños padre, él es mi presa!" _- Sesshoumaru volvió a enrabiarse y Inu no Taisho no tuvo otro remedio que aguantarlo. Como intuyó se rompió el otro brazo con lo que le hacía la tarea más difícil.

Jâku viendo que su sobrino estaba forcejeando con su padre y que éste se había roto los dos brazos no dudó en aprovecharse de la situación.

_Ahora que el tonto no tiene brazos con que sostener Tenseiga, es hora de borrarlo para siempre del mundo de los vivos. Oh Sesshoumaru ¡aprenderás conmigo los secretos de los muertos! Ja, ja,ja,.._

Se lanzó contra ellos sin dudarlo, y como hizo Sesshoumaru, a la mayor velocidad que le permitió su cuerpo pero no contó con Inu no Taisho quien siendo previsor le quitó Tenseiga de la vaina de su hijo. Y en el instante que la desenvainó le cortó el brazo izquierdo.

– "_¡Increible lo ha dejado manco!" _- Se sorprendió Tamatama.

Jâku se retorcía de dolor.

_Y pensar que ni la muerte quita el sufrimiento ¡joder como duele! _Se quejaba su mente.

– "_Hu jiiijuu.*" _- Se quejaba como un cachorro asustado Jâku.

– "_Con los años que tienes y te quejas como un cachorro." _- Se mofó Inu no Taisho.

Aprovechando la distracción de su padre Sesshoumaru se escurrió entre sus brazos y a pesar de saber que tenía los dos brazos rotos se transformó en un gran perro. Él sólo quería acabar con su presa aunque sólo fuera de un mordisco.

Por el otro lado los sabuesos infernales vieron la oportunidad de acabar con ellos y se lanzaron a por todas.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru no hay tiempo!"_

Inu no Taisho lo agarró por la cola cuando ya lo tenía a punto de boca y con el tirón, la mandíbula de su hijo se cerró ante Jâku. Sesshoumaru giró su rostro canino para lanzar a su padre una de aquellas miradas de fastidio cuando él abrió un kaiten llevándoselo del lugar.

– "_Mierda se nos ha vuelto a escapar." _- Se quejó el mismo compañero de Tamatama que quería ver muerto al portador de Tenseiga.

– "_Sí y también me he quedado con las ganas de tragarme a ése bastardo." _- Dijo ella.

Por alguna otra parte del meidou Jaken volvía sobre sus pasos.

*Nota: Sesshoumaru es tozudo por naturaleza (aunque para Inuyasha en la 3ra película de Rumiko los humanos lo son más (pregunta ¿no pensó en Sesshoumaru la cantidad de veces que lo seguía tras su espada?) bueno, y a pesar de que en mi historia a tenido momentos dulces de hermano (más o menos)) todavía quiere ser su asesino. No por la espada sino por su palabra de guerrero. Sí eso que se repite una y otra vez, te mataré un día u otro...

Nota: Bueno es que la onomatopeya del ladrido de un perrito que tiene miedo o le duele algo no sé cuál es, lo siento ya me gustaría, je, je..


	60. ¿Quién hay ahí?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_¡Buenas vacaciones! Quien las tenga claro, je, je. Aquí hay una especie de puente sin serlo pues el lunes casi todo está cerrado y lo más divertido es ver a la gente ir a los mercados a prepararse para el único día de fiesta no me preguntéis porqué. Sinceramente a lo mejor ellos saben que se acerca algo grande o no sé puede que sea el instinto de supervivencia, el caso es que arrasan con todo y luego _

_En fin dejo los asuntos triviales y me dedico a vosotras Miara creo que este te gustará por Jâku bueno veremos, Maki-Maki pásatelo bien y vuelve renovada (Aunque es una frase echa nunca entiendo como puede ser posible, :D), Kaitou no te preocupes todas las mudanzas son buenas, buenas en esconder cositas que luego te faltan, uff. A mí me volaron unos pantalones ¡y nuevos! no me preguntes cómo pero fue así y Lin-Tanya siempre me animan los comentarios como supongo que a todos los que escriben aquí, de echo es nuestra moneda pero no se lo digas a nadie._

_A todos los lectores disculpen la demora y espero que el capitulo la merezca sino dejen una nota de aviso y comenten y quizá puede que el siguiente sea mejor. _

_* == hakama es pantalón, como haori camisa y obi cinturón._

_Hayate == Nombre japonés masculino que significa hábil._

_* == __a todos Rin se refiere a Sango, Kagome, Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, e Inuyasha._

**¿Quien hay ahí?**

Tras meditar profundamente sobre el embrollo en el que se había metido al comprometerse en la última voluntad de Izayoi acabó por suspirar.

– "_Uff. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

– "_Jovencita suspirar aleja la felicidad." - _Le dijo una voz grave que provenía de su derecha.

Ella giró su cuello para ver quien era.

Se encontró con un hanyou parecido a Inuyasha pero no era él. Como él tenía unas orejas sobre su cabeza pero éstas eran rojizas anaranjadas al igual que su media melena y sus ojos en vez de ser dorados eran marrones. Rin se fijó entonces en su vestimenta, no era muy lujosa y carecía de armadura. Una hakama* verde y un haori* blanco sin mangas y con muchos botones (como los que usa Ranma, para los que han visto la serie.), pero se percató de dos armas que estaban atadas al obi*.

_¿Quien es esta persona? ¿Y qué hace aquí? _

El hanyou y ella se miraron mutuamente durante unos minutos, ambos queriendo descubrir la reacción del otro. El intruso cedió y volteó la mirada por los alrededores.

– "_¿Como una joven tan linda como usted no tiene nadie a su alrededor?" _- Le preguntó con su voz grave pero sin malas intenciones.

_¿Me ha llamado linda? _Sus mofletes se enrojecieron, y ella no lo entendía, hasta el momento nadie le había lanzado una flor. Bueno Sesshoumaru, la hacía sentir especial pero nunca le dedicó un halago sólo la proclamó como suya y eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo pero ahora su corazón vibraba con una palabra. _Linda. Soy linda. _Ella sonrió y luego lo miró con otros ojos. Él también es lindo. Sin timidez se levantó, se acercó a él y agacho la cabeza como saludo de respeto (cabe decir que fue la primera vez de mostrarse así ante un desconocido del que no sabía absolutamente nada.)

– "_Es un honor conocerlo. Yo soy Rin." _- Volvió a ponerse firme y le dedicó una sonrisa. - _"Encantada."_

– "_Bueno no creo que sea un honor si todavía no me he presentado." _- Le devolvió la sonrisa y ella se puso más roja y para remediarlo comenzó a preguntar.

– "_¿Cómo se llama señor? ¿A que ha venido aquí? ¿Es usted un espíritu de la zona o alguien de paso? ¿Va a marcharse pronto?"_

– "_¡Señor cuantas preguntas!"_

– "_Es que hasta hace poco estaba acompañada pero ella se tuvo que marchar y a mí no me gusta estar sola así que pensé que usted era otro amigo de Inu no Taisho." _- Mientras hablaba se ladeaba con las manos en la espalda.- _"¿Ésas orejas son de inu verdad? ¡Ay!"_- Se tapó la boca con las manos mientras pensaba que no lo tenía que haber dicho.

_Así que pensó que venía a visitar a Inu no Taisho. _Él se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

– "_Mi nombre es Hayate* y sí tengo orejas de perro." _– Le contestó sin enfadarse.

– "_Entonces ¡es un hanyou! Wow, me pensaba que el único inuhanyou era Inuyasha. ¡Se pondrá muy contento cuando le diga que hay más como él!" - Y también Kagome. Sus hijos no serán repudiados por los de su especie como temían todos*. _Pensó.

_¿Inuyasha? ¿Otro hanyou? Hn. Sí que ha cambiado el clan desde que me morí. Pero será mejor no sacar mucho el tema. He venido a buscarla sólo a ella._

– "_Rin ¿le gustaría ver más inuhanyou?"_

– "_¡En serio!" _- Entonces le vino una imagen retrospectiva.

_Flashback._

Ella, Sesshoumaru e Izayoi jugaban a cartas cuando la madre de Inuyasha notó algo extraño en la espada de Sesshoumaru y ella miró su brújula para darse cuenta que habían dos seres vivos en el meidou.

– "_Rin.."_

– "_¿Sí?"_

– "_¿De dónde has sacado eso?" _- Se refería a la brújula.

– "_Ah esto. Lo conseguí en la prueba de orientación de tu madre."_

– "_Rin quedate aquí con Izayoi." - _Le ordenó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Ni hablar! ¡Me ha costado mucho encontrarle! ¡no quiero perderle nuevamente!"_

Él levantó su mentón y se acercó sigilosamente a sus labios para robarle un tierno beso.

– "_No me perderás." _- Dijo suavemente. _- "Nada puede separarme de ti." _- La abraza con más domino sobre ella pero sin ejercer fuerza. - _"Nada."_

– "_Esta bien pero no tarde en volver ¿prometido?"_

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, prometer no era un acción que acostumbrase a hacer pero por Rin no sólo daría su palabra estaría dispuesto a darle su vida.

– "_Eso es tonto." _- Rin gimió.- _"Volveré por ti."_

Fin del flashback.

– "_Hmph. No puedo mi prometido volverá por mí." - _Explicó Rin. _- "Pero ¿podría quedarse conmigo hasta que vuelva? Por favor." _- Pidió como una niña pequeña.

Hayate pensaba que contestar no podía retrasarse en su respuesta y tampoco precipitarse y cometer un error tonto.

– "_Cielo ¿cuánto llevas esperando sola?"_

– "_Eehh. Creo que un tiempo pero no demasiado, aunque normalmente Sesshoumaru tarda lo suyo en volver."_

– "_En ese caso que me dices si dejamos una nota por si regresa antes que nosotros. El lugar que te menciono no esta muy lejos y como mucho volveríamos en una hora."_

_Una hora no es mucho tiempo. Además conoceré más inuhanyou y no estaré sola._

– "_Está bien ¡Va Hayate una carrera!"_

Rin lo agarró de la mano solo un minuto para que corriera con ella.

Aproximadamente, doce minutos más tarde Inu no Taisho regresa con Sesshoumaru tras abrir un portal con Tenseiga dejando atrás a los sabuesos del otro mundo, lo que desconoce fue que Jâku se agarró al cuello de su hijo y los acompañó también.

– "_Sesshoumaru volvamos con nuestras mujeres."_

– "_Hn."_ - Arruga el hocico al percibir el olor de Jâku. _- "Grr."_

– "_Ja. Unas humanas más muertas que vivas. Ught" _- Se atrevió a decir antes que el dolor al intentar reír lo asaltara.

– "_¿Nos desafías, Jâku, sabiendo que Tenseiga puede acabar contigo aquí y ahora?"_

Sesshoumaru recuperó su forma humanoide y pasó a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo de soslayo. En el sitio donde se hallaban había algo más importante que él.

– "_Tú no eres digno de Tenseiga." _- Le dijo Jâku después de que pasara por su lado pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, no por parte de su sobrino.

– "_Hugh. ¿Es ése el poder que querías arrebatarme? ¿Pensaste que añadir el vacío de la muerte a tu cuerpo te haría inmortal? Feh. Tanta lucha por el poder y se resume a esto. Jâku eres despreciable pero ahora sé que también un tonto." _- Dijo Inu no Taisho.

Sesshoumaru continuo como si nada, se dirigía al refugio de su padre y la conversación entre ellos no le importaba. Jâku espero a que éste estuviera a una distancia.

– "_Hum." -_Sonrió. - _"¿De veras soy un tonto? Hablemos de tontos, ¿quién fue quien robó a su mismo clan y fue castigado a demorar sin descanso en el otro mundo? O sí hermano, hice mis deberes en el tiempo que lograste encerrarme en el meidou. ¡De lo que se entera uno cuando tienes la eternidad por delante! Ja, ugh utx."_

– "_Gr. No dices más que sandeces." _- Levantó el tono.

– "_Je, je. ¡Ser castigado por los mismos subordinados es vergonzoso y por eso decidiste avergonzar a tu querida familia con una aberración como un hanyou!"_

El golpe del bofetón que dejó a Jâku tumbado en el suelo con la única mano sobre su rostro mientras se retorcía y lo maldecía fue oído por Sesshoumaru quien ya llegó a la cortina de seda que daba a la recamara.

– "_¡Quieres sumar el ser patético a la lista!" _- El tono de Inu no Taisho rozaba la amenaza.

_Humph. Así que por eso nació Inuyasha. Feh. Padre, ¿comenzaste a simpatizar con los humanos por no replicar a unos lacayos? A mí no me ocurrirá pero si llegara a pasar los echaría de mis tierras a patadas. _Él no había oído el resto pero ya no le interesaba. Descubrir que su hermano nació por ello no lo enfadó más bien se rió de la cantidad de pruebas suyas que realizó para ser un gran can. Saber temer, respetar a los adversarios y tener compasión, todas las características que hicieron débil a su padre, por eso tuvo que establecerse en la zona de Kyushu. _Yo no soy como él, yo y Rin haremos un reino sin parásitos. _Entró en la recamara. Allí se encontró solo ni Izayoi ni Rin estaban.

– "_Oo" _- Se quedó sin habla. - _"Rin." _- Habló bajo. - _"Rin." _- Comenzó a subir de tono hasta gritar. - _"¡Rin!" _- No había respuesta ella no estaba.

Su padre abandonó a Jâku y corrió tras escuchar las llamadas de su hijo a Rin. Aquello no le indicaba nada bueno, si Rin no estaba su hijo volvería a perder el control y quizá Izayoi pagaría por ello. Para cuando llegó Sesshoumaru había destrozado todo el mobiliario con su látigo mágico, tanto que la viruta de los muebles flotaba en el aire y el suelo era cubierto por los restos de lo que antes había sido un gran salón de estar y dormitorio. Aún con todo esto lo que le afectó más fue que no había ni rastro de Izayoi ni de Rin.

Inu no Taisho no pudo contener su gruñido, estaba tan enfadado como Sesshoumaru por su ausencia y una idea breve se le cruzó por la cabeza, su hijo la había matado con la única espada para ello. Sesshoumaru por su parte devolvió su gruñido, él se molestó por haber confiado a la amante de su padre la seguridad de lo que más amaba.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente hijo?_" - Le reprobó.

– "_Hmph. Algo que debería haber echo antes de tu última partida." _

Sesshoumaru con la gracia de un artista que adora su lienzo comenzó a dibujar la primera silueta de su látigo verde y, una vez bien construida en el aire, la dirigió contra su padre. Él lo esquivó de un salto cada latigazo que provenía de él, poco a poco en vez de cansarlo lo que hacía era enfadarlo más por lo que progresivamente aumentaba su velocidad. Su padre era fuerte pero no ágil y veloz tampoco, no obstante siempre tenía una estratagema que lo hacía invencible para muchos de los que derrotó.

– "_¡No escaparás! ¡No huirás de mí está vez padre!"_

Con sus poderes telequinéticos convirtió los restos del mobiliario en cuchillas voladoras en un remolino alrededor de toda la instancia.

– "_¡¿Quien te ha dicho que voy a huir? ¡Eres mi hijo compartes mi sangre pero actúas como tu tío!"_

A Sesshoumaru se le pusieron los ojos rojos de ira por la comparación.

– "_¡Tú te atreves a compararme con ése estúpido!" _- Al huracán que formó en la instancia le añadió partes de su energía youkai, en otras palabras dividió su látigo en pequeñas dosis de energia que circulaban libremente.- _"¿Piensas que soy cómo tú o cómo él!" _- Le dirigió todo el ciclón con su carga. Su padre lo corría por la instancia pero se vio obligado a salir de ella por uno de los ventanales.

– "_¡Te atraparé!"_

Jâku oyó la pelea entre padre e hijo y aunque estaba más que satisfecho con ello, dudaba que fuera mérito de sus palabras. A_unque he sido el catalizador para ti hermano ¿verdad? Je, je. _Como un gato negro en la noche se camufló para marcharse a otro lugar. Esta batalla la había perdido pero esperaría a la guerra. _Tarde o temprano todos morimos. _

Por fin la anciana Kaede salió del recinto del palacio, no es que no le gustara las comodidades del lugar y el trato atento del servicio pero a ella siempre le gustaron las aventuras desde pequeña y la idea de ver un nuevo lugar la atraía. Además así se comprobaría de buena mano como eran los aldeanos de la zona, de esta forma sabría a que se debía atener Rin.

– "_Debes estar contenta ¿no Kaede? Por fin has podido salir de esa prisión con camas de lujo."_ - Comentó Inuyasha.

– "_Uight. Va Inuyasha." _- Pidió algo cansada Kagome. - _"Me prometiste que no me harías enfadar."_

– "_Ehm. ¿Esto te hace enfadar?"_ - Preguntó incrédulo porque siempre hablaba de esa manera y no entendía porqué ahora le molestaba.

– "_No te hagas el tonto."_ - Le dio un codazo a su marido.

– "_Uitx. Sabes eso duele." _- Le respondió él.

– "_Uff. Me darás el día." _- Suspiró Kagome.

– "_¿Qué?"_

– "_Nada."_

– "_¿Estás enfadada?"_

– "_Yo no ¿tendría que estarlo?" _

– "_..."_

_Si está enfadada porqué no me lo dice. _Pensó Inuyasha.

_¡Ay! Este par. _Pensamiento de Kaede que sabía que era el comienzo de una discusión.

– "_No vas a responderme." _- Dijo en tono neutro su mujer.

– "_Esto.."_ - A Inuyasha goteaba varias gotas de sudor le bajaban por la sien.

Mientras aguardaba su respuesta a Kagome le dio tiempo de prestar atención a su alrededor. Hasta el momento no tenía necesidad de distraerse y simplemente los acompañaba para estirar sus piernas. Así que le entró una repentina curiosidad que no pararía hasta encontrar algo. Así que dejó a solas a Inuyasha mientras continuaba estrujándose la cabeza con la dichosa respuesta.

– "_¡Oh mira allí Kaede! ¿Eso no parece un templo?" _- Preguntó excitada.

– "_Sí, eso parece." _- Le respondió la anciana.

– "_¿Crees que los inus tienen sacerdotisas?" _- Kagome ya se dirigía al templo con la anciana Kaede.

– "_¡Oye que estoy aquí!" _- se quejó Inuyasha.

El templo era una estructura de mármol muy bien pulida. El pórtico estaba decorado con una escena de un perro que parecía estar bajo algo, quizá agua (pensó la joven miko) sobre él una luna menguante que lo iluminaba, al lado izquierdo varios perros que comían algo del suelo, se fijó un poco más y pudo ver lo que parecía una figura humana e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

– "_¿Te encuentras bien?" _- Volvió a preguntarle Inuyasha.

– "_Por supuesto." _- Le respondió contenta.

_¿Y ahora porque está contenta? _Se preguntó el hanyou.

Antes de entrar revisó de nuevo el pórtico. En el lado izquierdo la imagen era la opuesta, habían varios perros seguían a las figuras humanas algunos de ellos con cestas en la boca y otros objetos. Sin embargo, está vez fue Inuyasha en dar una mueca tras verla.

– "_Bienvenidos al templo del dios Inukami*."_

Una anciana inu con una túnica blanca que cubría la mitad de su pecho los saludó.

En otro lugar Rin y Hayate llegaron a un monumento fúnebre en el que una estatua de un perro gigante de ojos rojos parecía vigilar a los bienvenidos.

– "_¿Dónde están los inuhanyou? Este lugar no parece muy acogedor, ni tampoco hay un alma por los alrededores." _- Observó Rin. - _"¿Dónde estamos?" _- Finalmente preguntó.

– "_Estamos en una tumba, Rin." _

– "_¡Me engañaste!" _

– "_No querida, existen más como yo pero te estábamos buscando."_

– "_¿A mí?" _- Preguntó Rin extrañada.

– "_Eres muy especial ¿Lo sabías?" _- Hubo un leve rubor en ella pero optó por caminar en dirección opuesta. - _"Por favor Rin ¡no te vayas! ¿No te gustaría conocer al primero de nuestra especie?" _- Rin lo miró no estaba segura de que fuera correcto volver a confiar en él pero algo en su rostro le parecía sincero. Antes de contestar volvió a ver la estatua fúnebre.

_Esta estatua tiene que tener un secreto. _Esta fue la conclusión lógica de Rin que recordó su prueba de orientación en la que tras las estatuas había un dios.

– "_¿Quién hay ahí?" - _Le preguntó a Hayate refiriéndose a la estatua.

– "_Inukami."_

*Inukami == literalmente dios perro. Si lo sé muy poco original pero no tenía ganas de pensar mucho, je, je.


	61. Un repaso de historia

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los derechos de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi . Como saben comparto este fic sin ánimo de lucro para el entretenimiento general.**

_Nota: Sí las vacaciones fueron muy largas, lo sé y también que muchas habías pensados ¡joder esta tía se ha hartado y nos ha dejado con la boca larga adrede! Je, je, je.. En parte tienen razón pues no han sido exactamente vacaciones sólo me tomé un tiempo de descanso y la verdad esto no es cómo en los juegos cuando te atascas el tiempo no lo soluciona ;). Así que discúlpenme por la demora, en especial, a Miara (gracias por el apoyo incondicional cielo), Kaitou (creo que también has hecho igual ;D), LinTanya (gracias por las monedas pero no me llegaron para un helado ;(, pero si me para un polín ;)) y MakikitaChan (uff que morro yo quiero unas vacas locas así). En fin os dejo con el episodio y bueno sino os gusta en vez de monedas darme vales de descuento caducados._

_Natsuko == hija del verano._

_* == Habían pasado un mes más o menos desde que Rin fue tras él. Recuerden el tiempo en el meidou es diferente al tiempo real. Aparece en Kanketsun Hen episodio en que Kagome esta atrapada dentro de la joya y del meidou. Con esto espero no ser incongruente con el hilo de esta historia._

**Un repaso de historia**

La anciana inuyoukai acompañó a Kaede, Kagome e Inuyasha a una estancia privada. Era una estancia cerrada sin ventanas ni balcones nada que diera al exterior excepto de una puerta pesada de madera que cerró cuando estuvieron dentro. A pesar de los enormes cojines esponjosos que cubrían los suelos y paredes y el olor a incienso musgo para suavizar el ambiente, los invitados no estaban cómodos pues se sentían atrapados. La sacerdotisa lo notó, ya era una anciana que llevaba muchos años cuidando del lugar y sabía mirar tras la máscara de los mejores impostores, el olor de inquietud que sus tres visitantes desprendían era como un grito en una biblioteca.

– "_He escogido este lugar para que podamos hablar sin tapujos. Aquí lo que se diga se mantendrá en estas paredes."_ - Les aclaró la inuyoukai.

– "_Le agradecemos el detalle, sacerdotisa inu." _- Comenzó con formalismos Kaede.

– "_Natsuko*."_

– "_Mucho gusto de conocerla venerable Natsuko." _- Kaede volvió a hablar.

_Supongo que con esto ya se da por concluida la salutación. _Pensó Kagome quien se sentía algo cansada y le apetecía tumbarse un rato así que sin dilación eligió unos cuantos cojines desperdigados y se sentó sobre uno grande, apoyó su cabeza en el que había escogido y los pies en uno pequeño.

– "_¿Y qué les trae al templo de Inukami?"_

– "_A nosotros nada yaya. Sólo estábamos de paso." _

– "_¡Inuyasha!" _- Le levanto la voz Kaede un poco molesta. Él reaccionó como si fuera Kagome esperando el siéntate pero no vino, ella estaba acurrucada en un cojín detrás suyo.

– "_Ought. ¿Kagome?" _- Preguntó bajo Inuyasha.

Ella estaba recostada en los cojines y no tenía ganas de moverse ni hablar pero sabía que si no decía algo le daría un ataque a su marido ¿pero que le iba a decir?

– "_Joven señor no la moleste." - _Inuyasha se quedó mirando a la anciana youkai. _- "Una hembra encinta debe reposar bien para que el niño no tenga una personalidad inquieta."_

– "_¡¿Cómo lo sabe?" _- Casi le ladró en vez de preguntarle.

– "_hught. " - _Kagome me removía en los cojines medio adormilada. _- "Siéntate y calla." - _Le ordenó sin pensárselo.

El golpe contra el suelo fue amortiguado por los cojines del lugar.

– "_Vuestro vínculo con su mujer humana ¿es ése collar?" _- Preguntó Natsuko.

– "_Esto es una maldición no un vinculo." _- Se quejo haciendo un puchero en el suelo.

– "_No puede quitarse el collar y por el collar a quedado unido a ella." _- Dijo su pensamiento en alto sin importarle que la escucharan.

_Puede que tenga razón después de todo fue por el collar que Inuyasha y yo viajamos juntos para encontrar los fragmentos de la esfera. _Recordó melancólica.

– "_Venerable Natsuko es cierto que Kagome puede contener el temperamento del joven Inuyasha con el collar pero le aseguro que no pretende dominarlo por la fuerza." _- Le aseguró Kaede.

– "_Feh. Si es por fuerza yo la supero por mil." _- Mencionó con sorna y orgullo Inuyasha.

– "_Hum." _- ¿_Siempre igual de engreído? - "Inuyasha." _- Lo llamó ella para que la mirara._ - "Siéntate."_

– "_Kagome ¡porqué me has hecho sentar?"_

– "_Ya lo sabes."_

– "_No, no lo sé ¿qué he hecho?"_

– "_Mm." _- Le puso morros. _- "Deberías saberlo."_

– "_¿El que?"_

– "_Nada, déjalo."_

– "_No dime."_

– "_No importa."_

– "_Feh. No entiendo porqué dices que no importa cuando haces un drama por ello.."_

– "_Siéntate. ¡Parece mentira1 ¿pero tú te escuchas? ¡ Siéntate! De verdad, no puedo tener un día de descanso."_

– "_Pero mujer"_

– "_Siéntate."_

_¿De verdad esperan que me crea que no lo domina por la fuerza? Pero en fin , no parece molestarle en exceso. _Pensó Natsuko.

– "_Kagome ¡quien te entienda que te compre!"_

– "_Siéntate, siéntate ….."_

Ambas ancianas permanecieron en silencio hasta que Kagome se cansó.

– "_Será mejor que nos traigan de comer." _- Reveló su pensamiento en alto otra vez la anciana perra.

– "_Oye yaya que sólo nos estaremos un rato no todo el día." _- Le dijo Inuyasha.

– "_¡Ah! ¡Siéntate!" _- Por millonesima vez cayó en el suelo acolchado. _- "Discúlpele a veces es un poco osco."_

Kaede ya rezaba porque no se metieran en un embrollo.

– "_¿El joven señor no fue educado por humanos?" _- Natsuko volvió a cometer la misma falta pues era una pregunta que la pensaba y no imaginaba que la hubiera dicho.

– "_Ja." _- Resopló Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha. Desde que llegué a la edad media me centré tanto en encajar que me olvidé de preguntarle cosas más intimas. Sé que su infancia fue dura pero él nunca me lo mencionó y yo, no tuve valor para preguntar. Pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar tal vez debería hacerlo. _Se cuestionó Kagome.

– "_Entonces ¿su hermano mayor cuidó de usted?" -_Se quedó asombrada la sacerdotisa demonio pero no tanto como la cara de Inuyasha.

– "_Feh Como si fuera así de bueno."_

– "_¿No es así?" _- Le interrogó la anciana de la túnica.

– "_¡Claro que no! Él es peor que un grano en culo."_

– "_¡Siéntate! No puedes decirlo en serio." _- Le dijo Kagome molesta.

– "_¿Por qué no?"_

– "_Porqué es tu familia y aunque os peleéis seguro que se preocupa por ti como tu por él."_

– "_Bah. Qué tontería."_

Inuyasha se sentó en postura india y como represalia lo hizo de espaldas suya y poniendo morros. Mientras las dos ancianas suspiraban llegó la comida que trajo uno de los monjes del templo y mientras la servían en platos cerámicos, Kagome vio que Inuyasha estaba nervioso. Tal vez echaba de menos a Sesshoumaru y él no lo iba a admitir.*

En el mundo espiritual tanto Sesshoumaru como su padre seguían enzarzados en su pelea. Sobrevolaban la niebla blanca del lugar y de vez en cuando tocaban suelo para después volar y enfrentarse con las garras. Ambos se transformaron a sus formas originales, dos grandes demonios perro del mismo tamaño pero Sesshoumaru no era tan corpulento como su padre sin embargo mucho más ágil que él. Los dos canes intentaban ponerse uno encima del otro y someterlo bajo su peso pero Sesshoumaru se escapaba de los ataques de Inu no Taisho y su padre le ponía las cosas difíciles para dominarlo pues por cada intento del hijo él lo empujaba lejos. Así se estuvieron un buen rato, jugando a ver quien domina a quien y destrozando su entorno, sí había algo que destrozar. Inu no Taisho llegó a morder una de las piernas de su hijo y en el mismo golpe él le mordió la cola, eso los hizo ladrar y separarse.

– "_Sesshoumaru reconoce que tu falta de juicio es tu problema."_

– "_Hugh. ¿De verdad? Eso no es lo que he oído."_

– "_OH ¿y desde cuando das importancia a lo que dicen?" _- Le respondió su padre sabiendo que su hijo se lo tomaría a mal.

– "_No padre no voy a caer tan bajo como eso."_

Sesshoumaru en su forma verdadera volvió a correr hasta él, su padre sabiendo que no podía aguantar por mucho más eligió volver a su forma humanoide así pudo escapar de sus garras y de un salto se subió al lomo. Su hijo que no se esperaba la jugada daba vueltas y más vueltas en circulo para obligarlo a soltarse pero él era tan terco como él y debido al mordisco de su pierna resbaló y se cayó al suelo. El padre notó el dolor de la caída y también las agujetas del ejercicio algo que no sentía desde hacía siglos, desde que él estuvo vivo pero no se detuvo y le agarro de las orejas tirándoselas por la fuerza.

– "_Ahora mi hijo me vas a decir la verdad." _- Sesshoumaru gimoteaba por el tirón. - _"¿Qué le has hecho a Izayoi?"_

_¿Qué que le he hecho! _Entonces reparó que su padre pensaba realmente que él había matado la alma de Izayoi.

– "_¿No vas a contestarme?"_ - Esta pregunta la hizo en tono decepcionado.

_¡Yo soy quien debería estar molesto con él! Desde que apareció ella que nunca me ha tomado en cuanta siempre fui el segundo en su lista, qué digo ni ello. Primero fueron su familia hanyou, luego sus amigos y el reino y de mí.. Ahora lo veo de mí nunca a querido nada y sólo me dio Tenseiga como castigo por no ser cómo esperaba. Entonces.._

Sesshoumaru volvió a su forma humanoide, Inu no Taisho aún lo tenía cogido por la oreja y antes que se atreviera a contenerlo desenvainó Tenseiga y la clavó en el cuerpo de su padre. Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, Inu no Taisho se quedó sin palabras era la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad y lo que menos le gusto es que en los ojos de Sesshoumaru no había remordimientos por lo que había hecho sino una mirada fría e impasible.

– "_Esperaba algo más de ti." - _Dijo Inu no Taisho, su padre le sonrió y él lo miró desdeñado. _- "Hijo te dí Tenseiga a ti porqué necesitas ver que la vida es un tesoro que hay que saber conservar. Hugh No me voy a quejar de tu uso ni lamento la manera en que te eduque. Ahora honra a tu padre y acaba conmigo."_

Sesshoumaru entrecerró sus ojos con los suyos y de un vaivén acabó con la muerte de su padre.

En el meidou Jaken gritaba el nombre de su amo con la esperanza que éste lo escuchara pero ya llevaba unas cuantas horas, o eso pensaba, pues estaba reventado. Sus pies estaban molidos, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso al igual que sus nervios y no era para menos, pues después de haber estado rodeado de agua húmeda y fría se lo tragaron y salió disparado de la manera más deshonrosa que un demonio podía recibir. Pero estaba vivo y se alegraba de estarlo.

_Bueno soy Jaken el servidor del gran Sesshoumaru es normal que unos demonios del tres al cuarto no puedan dañarme. Ilusos._

– "_¡Qué tenemos aquí!"_

– "_Aaaah." - _Jaken se asustó de la voz de aquella demonio y tiró el bastón de dos cabezas por los suelos.

– "_Mira pero si es el demonio verde que te tragaste." - _Uno de los sabuesos se refería a la victima de ello de manera muy familiar. Todos rieron.

– "_¡Déjalo ya!" _- Gruñó el afectado.

Jaken aprovechó para recoger su báculo.

– "_¡Atrás sino queréis quemaros!" - _Los amenazó. Ellos rieron.

– "_Pequeño demonio ¿no sabes dónde estás?" - _Preguntó uno de ellos.

– "_Dónde estoy no lo sé pero mi amo está cerca y yo lo encontraré y me iré con él. Así que si no queréis morir mejor será que os apartéis."_

– "_¿En serio?" - _Todos se burlaron de él.

– "_¡Bestias estúpidas mi amo el señor Sesshoumaru es invencible! ¡Ya veréis cuando vuelva!" - _Entonces alguien lo agarró por el haori y lo levantó.

– "_´¿Tú eres importante para Sesshoumaru?" - _Preguntó Tamatama.

– "_¡Claro que sí estúpida!" - _Dijo sin control el duende._ Aunque ¿realmente le importo al amo Sesshoumaru? Yo siempre le he servido en todo y aún no he visto el lado amable que dice Rin._

– "_¡Qué bien! Entonces podré volverlo a ver gracias a esta cosa."_

– "_¡A quién llamas cosa!" - _Le reprobó Jaken.

Tamatama lo agitaba en el aire mientras daba vueltas y vueltas.

– "_Me pondré hermosa para él probaré con ponerme un vestido más vistoso ¿de que color? ¿Cuál es su color favorito?"_

– "_¡Yo que sé!"_

– "_Debe ser blanco, ¡sí blanco! Cómo no él lo viste es que le debe gustar. Y después de verme de mejor manera seguro que me concederá la vida. Y tendremos muchos perritos.."_

_Oh cielos, está loca. _Entendió Jaken ya que sólo alguien que conociera a Sesshoumaru sabría que un vestido por bonito que sea no haría volver loco de amor a su amo.

– "_¿Quien hay ahí?" _- Preguntó Rin refiriéndose a la estatua del monumento fúnebre.

– "_Inukami." _- Respondió Hayate.

– "_¿Y quién es?" _- Volvió a preguntarle pues no tenía claro porqué la necesitaban pues ese nombre no le sonaba en absoluto.

Hayate sonrió al ver avivar la curiosidad de la joven sobre él, un tema que sabía desde su infancia.

– "_Inukami, es el dios de los perros él es el primer can inmortal y quien se dice que nos cuida de todos los peligros. Hace tiempo los humanos no existían pero los canidos y otras especies si lo hacían, no se sabe como algunos de estos animales obtuvieron poderes que no eran propios de ellos." _- Rin comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la estatua. - _"Se dice que los que obtuvieron poderes encontraron otro mundo en dónde instalarse y explotar al máximo sus nuevos poderes, ellos llegaron a tener casi tanto poder como los dioses pero lo que los diferenciaba de ellos era su mortalidad."_

– "_¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Inukami?"_

– "_Ahora lo explico preciosa." _- Le guiñó un ojo a Rin y ella quien normalmente se escaparía de una historia tan larga se quedo a la espera. - _"Los seres poderosos que descubrieron aquél mundo fueron lo que vosotros denomináis los demonios. Los demonios pueden viajar entre mundos sin problema, por lo que eran frecuentes las visitas a lo que ahora llamas el mundo humano. Con el tiempo muchas de las especies desaparecieron sus hijos ya no se parecían a sus padres y cambiaron, de uno de estos hijos de algún mono surgieron los hombres."_

– "_¿Quieres decir que de algún perro surgieron los inuyoukai?"_

– "_No exactamente querida." _- Le dedicó una mirada mortificada.- "_Veras muchos demonios también surgen de los deseos de las almas atrapadas en un mundo que no es para ellas."_

– "_No lo entiendo."_

– "_Algunos demonios son cúmulos de energía que han creado su propio cuerpo." _- Intentó aclarar Hayate.

– "_¿Pero si los inus crearon su propio cuerpo con energía cómo pueden tener hijos?"_

Hayate notó entonces que a la chica le preocupaba algo en concreto y lo que intuía era que se había enamorado de uno de ellos. _Bien eso me pondría las cosas fáciles de ser cierto._

– "_Fácil todos somos energía y cada sexo tiene una energía diferente por lo que si el alma pertenecía a una hembra el resultado sería hembra sino lo contrario."_

– "_¿Y entonces de dónde vienen los inus?"_

_De vuelta a la estancia del templo Inu._

Después de asegurarse de que el ambiente entre ella y sus visitas fuera más ameno la sacerdotisa se acomodó y espero a que hablaran. Por supuesto, había notado que las dos humanas tenían poder sagrado a pesar de no vestir como ellas, así que de nuevo les preguntó de nuevo el motivo de su visita ya que ahora parecían tímidas.

– "_Verá señora Natsuko. Yo sentía curiosidad por saber si también los inus tenían sacerdotisas y de ser así qué enemigos son de los que se encargan."_

– "_¿Kagome no es una pregunta demasiado directa?" _- Le cuestionó la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha ahora se había puesto en alarma no había pensado en ello y ahora se lamentaba de haber traído a su mujer aquí en un lugar que podía correr peligro. La sacerdotisa también edad percibió el ligero cambio de energía del segundo heredero y supo que no tenía otra que confesarlo.

– "_Nosotros los inuyoukai no apreciamos a los humanos por lo que nos hicieron hace generaciones, eso es cierto."_

– "_¿Lo que les hicieron?" _- La cortó Kaede sorprendida esta vez.

– "_Sí. Hace tiempo los primeros perros acompañaron a los humanos para distintos fines, nosotros suponemos que para cazar las presas que ellos comían y de las que dejaban los despojos para ellos. Hasta que nuestra naturaleza se reveló contra ellos y matamos a la mayor parte de ellos."_

– "_¡Pero porqué matarlos! Estoy segura que ellos cuidaban de sus mascotas ¿porqué no se fueron simplemente?" _- Preguntó enojada Kagome.

– "_Usted, señora Kagome entenderá que no somos mascotas sino seres que merecen la misma libertad que los humanos y siendo humana sabrá que la única manera efectiva de hacerlo es siendo temidos."_

– "_Pero eso no puede ser cierto. Estoy segura que los humanos que os amaban os hubieran liberado."- _Concluyó ella.

Tanto Inuyasha como Kaede reflexionaban sobre las palabras de la sacerdotisa Natsuko, ambos con experiencias diferentes con los humanos entendían el motivo de los inus de hacerlo de aquella forma_. _

– "_Señora Kagome en su mundo cuando un perro muerde a un humano ¿cómo se lo castiga?"_

– "_¿Qué? Pues no sé.. Eh eh, Se le hacen unas pruebas para saber si estaba enfermo y creo que se le castra y se le vuelve a reeducar."_

– "_¿En serio en tu mundo hacen eso?" _- Preguntó Inuyasha algo acongojado.

– "_Eso creo."_ - A Inuyasha esa idea le sentaba como un retortijón en el estómago.

– "_¿Y cuándo un humano lesiona un perro también se procede igual?"_

– "_No. Supongo que si se demuestra que es un maltratador se le retira el perro y se le multa."_

– "_¿Multa?" _- Preguntaron los tres extrañados.

– "_Sí, una multa es un pago que se hace por el castigo. Sí eso sería una buena explicación."_

_Ah tributo quiso decir. Pero la manera de expresarse es muy extraña y esta aura que la rodea es muy intensa para una simple humana. Además es como si hubiera una barrera temporal en ella que no puedo penetrar. _Pensó Natsuko.

– "_¿Y si una de las dos partes muere?"_ - Continuó.

– "_Al perro se lo sacrifica y al humano.." _- Kagome no esperaba decir lo que ocurría en su mundo.

– "_¿Al humano?"_ - Natsuko aguardaba la respuesta.

– "_Se le deja estar." _- Terminó por ella Kaede.

Ambas mujeres humanas estaban cabizbajas era algo de los humanos que no les hacía sentirse orgullosas.

– "_Pst. Y a quién le importan unos perros nosotros no lo somos. Yo soy un hanyou y aquí abundan los youkai ¿no entiendo a que vienen tantos lamentos por un animal? Vosotros los demonios habéis matado millones de animales como de humanos y otros demonios ¿verdad? Entonces deje de jugar y acabe de respondernos la pregunta." _- Las dos mikos lo miraban fijamente. - _"¡¿Qué? ¿No querían saber a que se dedicaban?"_ - Ambas asintieron.

– "_Bien joven heredero, nosotras nos dedicamos a desvelar el destino de quienes nos van a visitar al santuario, también procedemos en todas las ceremonias del reino al igual que las humanas ¿no?"_ - Sólo Kaede asintió. - _"Pero nuestra tarea principal es vigilar las almas."_

– "_¿Vigilar las almas?" _-Inuyasha y el resto estaban perplejos.

– "_Desde tiempos inmemorables nuestro clan vigila las fronteras entre mundos." _- Dejó de explicar pues con eso pensó que les era suficiente pero todos ellos aguardaban silencio como si iba a continuar hablándoles. Después de varios minutos de silencio y que la anciana inuyoukai cerrará los ojos en una posición seria, como si lo que les iba a contar fuese un acontecimiento decisivo, Inuyasha habló.

– "_Oye yaya ¿y a qué fronteras se refiere?" _- Espero unos minutos y con una mueca de ironía. - _"No esperara que me trague que vais y volvéis de vuestro mundo al nuestro."_

– "_Humph." _-Kaede bajó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados al igual que la otra sacerdotisa mayor lamentado los modales suyos.

Hubo otro silencio en la sala. La anciana parecía sumida en una meditación profunda.

– "_Inuyasha sé un poco más cortés." _- Pidió Kagome.

– "_¿Cómo más cortés?"_

– "_Sí, para empezar no la llames yaya ." _- Le susurró Kagome.

– "_¿Pero lo es?"_

– "_Ya pero a nadie le gusta que le echen en cara su edad."_

– "_Hn." _- Kaede.

– "_Está bien seré más cortés." _- Inuyasha inspiró e exhaló un poco de aire. _- "¿Qué hacen entonces?"_

_Uff. Eso me gusta más no esperaba que lo consiguiera a la primera. _Se alegro Kagome. Pero cómo la anciana no respondía.

– "_¿No estará dormida?" _- Entonces se fue a cercando a gatas a ella. - _"¿Si?" _- Tuvo la duda pero la disipó cuando estuvo a dos palmos del rostro. Él entonces la golpeó en su cabeza para despertarla pero para su sorpresa había creado inconscientemente una barrera que al golpearla lo electrocutó. Sus pelos se erizaron como un muñeco Nofins*.

– "_¡Vaya me he vuelto a quedar dormida! Gracias por despertarme. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?" _- Preguntó Natsuko.

– "_Yo la mato.." _-Dijo con los pelos echando humo.

Minutos más tarde se despidieron de ella en el pórtico de entrada, ya era tarde y Kagome quería compensar a Inuyasha estando más tiempo con él así que se pusieron de camino cuando la anciana Natsuko los llamó, más o menos.

– "_Las dudas no se resuelven en un día pero usted mi señora Kagome no pertenece a este mundo."_

– "_Me cae bien así que la avisaré si intentáis hacerle daño a mi mujer juro que os perseguiré y acabaré con vosotros." _- Amenazó Inuyasha.

– "_Calma señor Inuyasha. Yo sólo expresaba mi inquietud nada más. No se me ocurriría nunca una idea tan salvaje contra mis señores." _- Sonrió.

– "_Bien. Nos vamos." _- Les dijo a las dos.

Un poco más lejos comenzaron a conversar.

– "_Yo creo que las sacerdotisas inu tienen mucho trabajo por hacer." _- Comenzó Kagome.

– "_¿Por qué dices eso?" _- Preguntó Inuyasha.

– "_Porqué tú mismo lo viste. En mi mundo ya no hay demonios."_

– "_¿Quieres decir que serán ellas las que acabaran con los demonios?" _- Preguntó la venerable Kaede.

– "_No lo sé. Pero diría que será gracias a su ayuda."_

– "_Feh. Kagome no seas tan confiadas aunque sean mikos son youkai. Ya viste que te amenazó." _- Le señaló Inuyasha.

– "_¿Así cuando?"_

– _No lo recuerda. _-"Cuando te dijo que no eras de este mundo."

– "_Ah eso." _- Quedó pensativa.

– "_A mí me pareció que tenía curiosidad por tus poderes Kagome y que se ofrecía a darte información sobre tus dudas a cambio de las suyas." _- Sugirió Kaede.

– "_Caramba señora Kaede sabe entender tanto a los humanos como a las personas." _- La halagó Kagome.

– "_Sí se le notan los años de experiencia. Cada arruga ha cumplido su función." _- Bromeó Inuyasha.

– "_Hn. Inuyasha." _- Se quejó Kaede mientras se reía.

– "_Inuyasha.. Siéntate."_

_Norfins == Muñecos comerciales creados en 1959 en EUA que se pusieron de moda en diferentes épocas y de los que llegaron a tener más de 10 fabricantes. Eran una especie de troll con pelos de varios colores algunos en punta, pero generalmente desaliñado. Esto no quiero hacer de vendedora aunque tal vez sea mi vocación, no sé._

_Nota; De acuerdo esto ha sido más Kag/Inu lo siento. Prometo que el siguiente tratará de nuestra Rin y de Sesshoumaru, por supuesto._


	62. La estatua del monumento fúnebre

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_¡Buenas traigo un nuevo capitulo! Espero que les guste yo me reservo la opinión y eso que es mío. Miara aquí no hablo mucho de los orígenes porque no tocaba pero en el siguiente es muy posible y no te enfades conmigo porfa ;). Lin Tanya gracias por ser mi fan me alegra mucho y haber si te gusta la parte de Sesshoumaru esta vez. A todos los demás aunque no los nombre les saludo y espero que se pasen por aquí con algún souvenir en forma de nota claro, je, je._

_Yssha == Espero que no signifique nada._

_*1 profesor de biblioteca == BIBLIOTECARIO pero para que este fic no pareciera mucho a la época actual lo hhe llamado así. Incluyó que también según el grado de reconocimiento se apela un formalismo u otro como kun para jóvenes varones, sama para señores, etc. En este caso seria sensei que aparte de profesor tengo entendido que vale para médicos y otras profesiones con alta responsabilidad y aceptación social pero no me hagan mucho caso. Total queda mejor así profesor de biblioteca._

_Wakizashi == Espada Sho-To (esto es de longitud de 1 a 2 shaku o sea de 30 a 60 cm) Se parece a la Katana pero su filo es más delgado y era un arma que llevaba siempre un samurai ya que le estaba permitido llevarla a todas partes, la katana no. Es considerada un arma defensiva a pesar de poder herir de más severidad a un oponente desprotegido, ya que va bien en espacios cerrados donde su predecesora se atascaría en el mobiliario pero en campo abierto va mejor la katana, bueno no sé no le he probado ni quiero._

_P.S - La redacción en 1era persona es de prueba y acaba con este episodio así que tranquilos sino les gusta._

**La estatua del monumento fúnebre**

Finalmente llegué a tiempo, la joven humana recorría la estatua con una inusual alegría mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de aquél hanyou que hacía tiempo recordé que fue en busca del paradero de Inukami.

_Flashback_

Por aquél entonces era el bibliotecario de Yssha*, una ciudad casi tan esplendida como la misma capital, y era un día como cualquier otro cuando entró. Un joven hanyou de pelo medio largo anaranjado y con orejas sobre su cabeza se me acercó y me miró curioso con sus ojos marrones.

- _"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo joven hanyou?" _

El joven no pareció muy contento con el adjetivo a pesar que lo dije sin darle importancia pero supuse que topó con demasiados demonios radicales en su vida para darse cuenta que no pretendía ser grosero.

_- "Eso espero profesor de biblioteca*. Busco a Inukami." _- Me respondió.

_- "Hmph. En ese caso vaya a un templo, aquí no lo encontrará." _- Recuerdo que me molestó mucho que se confundiera de lugar pues estaba harto de atender a desorientados que no deseaban estar en mi biblioteca.

_- "Verá ya he estado en muchos templos y todos me han dicho lo mismo." _- En ese momento lo miré. - _"Muérete."_

_Fin del Flashback_

Y aquí estoy yo un viejo bibliotecario quien tras tener un merecido descanso en el mundo espiritual recibió el soplo de un pájaro sobre una chica humana que después de haber perdido su vida en el meidou regresa a él sin estar muerta.

Rin escuchaba otra vez la explicación de Hayate sobre las almas y los animales con poderes, no era que fuera mala pero nunca había sido muy fan de las historias largas. Ya en las clases de Inu no Sensei se despistaba con frecuencia, lo asombroso era que parecía aprender de ellas.

- _"Señor Hayate no sabe exactamente como surgieron los inus ¿verdad?"_

_- "¡Ay amiga mía! En el mundo de los demonios hay muchas clases de inus al igual que de demonios y otros seres. Pero si me dices como es el perro que te gusta tal vez pueda ayudarte." _- Le guiñó un ojo a Rin quien se sintió halagada inconscientemente.

_- "Pues es.." _- _Como lo digo, no tengo palabras para describirlo.. Es tan.. Tan hermoso. Y es mío. _A ella le sorprendió parte de su pensamiento, nunca había sido posesiva pero amaba a Sesshoumaru tanto que parte suya anhelaba ser la única en tocarlo pero también reconocía que era un gran demonio y muchas otras mujeres también lo verían así. - _"No es un mujeriego ¡eso seguro!"_ - Sacó una furia no propia de ella, más bien parecía una mini versión de Sango.

_Y parecía una chiquilla dulce e inofensiva. _Se quedó mudo.

- _"Yo .. Lo siento no quería alzar la voz. Seguro que ahora piensa que soy una mal educada." _- Se lamentó ella tras darse cuenta que dijo algo que no tocaba.

_- "Tranquila me gustan las mujeres mal educadas. Ellas no suelen tener la necesidad de mentir."_ - Le lanzó flores a Rin y sonrió. - _"Lo ves tu sonrisa vale más que el oro."_

Y entonces encontré el momento de mi entrada.

_- "¿Y cuál es el precio de tu adulación?" _- Pregunté saliendo de mi escondite.

La humana se acercó a mi, no sabía su propósito ni me importaba ya que no podía hacerme nada, sin embargo, yo a ella sí. Fue entonces que me rodeó con una vuelta como si fuera un cachorro y ví el colgante. Supe de inmediato como conseguía permanecer viva en el meidou.

_- "Humana."_

_- "Me llamo Rin." _- Me miró desafiante.

_- "¿Qué haces aquí?" _- Olvidé mis modales para el trato.

_- "El señor Hayate me prometió enseñarme al primer inu." _- Dijo Rin sin ocultar nada.

_- "Pst. ¿El primer inu? Humph. No debes ser muy lista." _

Antes de que ella pudiera contestarle Hayate intervino;

_- "No sé que es lo que desea señor pero nos está incordiando. Esta joven dama y yo tenemos un asunto que a usted ni le va ni le viene por ello le agradeceríamos que se fuera a descansar."_

_- "Je. Bonitas palabras para un joven hanyou que también debería descansar."_ - Le contesté.

Sus ojos marrones me miraron interrogantes por un momento pensé que me habría reconocido pero cambio de tema.

_- "Bueno anciano, supongo que es justo que usted se encuentre aquí después de todo esto es un lugar libre." _- Yo no sabía que decirle ¿debía tomarlo como una indirecta o realmente no le importaba mi presencia?

_- "¿Señor cuál es su nombre?" _- Preguntó Rin.

_- "¿Por qué lo quieres saber?" _

La humana se mordió el labio intuía que yo no le caía en tanta gracia como a Hayate, para intentar que se relajará deje de mirarla directamente y baje la mirada, entonces me fije en su ropaje. Aquél kimono era muy lujoso para una chica humana, además de ser naranja y tener varias ondulaciones de plata tenía dos lunas siamesas (creciente y decreciente) doradas y el obi blanco con flores rosas se notaba que era de seda fina. Un ojo inexperto podría decir que se tratara de una princesa humana, pero aquellas lunas simbolizaban al clan de los inus celestiales, además si estaba en lo cierto, su peinado recogido en una cola y dos trenzas laterales implicaba un compromiso con alguien de la nobleza, tal vez algún descendiente de Inu no Taisho.

Había oído hablar mucho de él cuando llegó al mundo espiritual y no era para menos, a él se le encomendó vigilar las fronteras espirituales por haber robado el poder de sanación de uno de los templos que lo custodiaban.

_- "Sino me lo quiere decir no pasa nada. Me conformaré con llamarle señor." _- Mencionó Rin de buen humor y yo no lo entendía pues si desconfiaba de mi porqué iba a ser risueña conmigo.

_- "Ren."_

_- "¿Ren?" _- Volvió a repetir mi nombre Rin.

_- "Mi nombre es Ren." _- Me repetí y no sé el motivo normalmente habría contestado algo así como 'ya lo has oído' o 'si los oídos son sólo para los pendientes'.

_- "Bueno Ren, este es Hayate y yo soy Rin encantada."_

_No era necesario volverse a presentar a estas alturas. _Pensó Hayate.

_- "Oh." _- Se golpeó con un puño la palma de su mano. - _"Ya sé podríamos intercambiar anécdotas. Yo tengo muchas pero ¡seguro que usted me supera en mil!"_

_Si lo sé no vengo. _Pensé pues aunque tenía muchísimos más años que ellos me olvidé de las pocas cosas graciosas que tuve en mi vida y ahora sólo me dedicaba a descansar e intentar olvidarlo todo.

_A este paso se nos hará tarde y quien sabe si tardamos mucho ese prometido suyo podría venir.. _Quedó con cara de pascua pensando en lo que pasaría entonces sino lograba su objetivo antes.

_- "Señores ¡a qué vienen ésas caras! ¿Les ocurre algo?"_

Sesshoumaru entrecerró sus ojos y en un vaivén acabó con la muerte de su padre. La espada había eliminado parte de su alma al igual que algunas partes de su cuerpo inertes pero las partes vivas que revivieron gracias al hechizo de Jâku estaban ahí, presentes ante la sorpresa de Inu no Taisho y su hijo. Pero aquello no duró, ambos se dieron cuenta de la razón.

_- "Humph. Ahora usarás Bakusaiga para acabar con tu padre." _- Le dijo esto tras ver que Sesshoumaru envainó Tenseiga. Él toco el mango de la espada pero en contra de lo que pensó le dio la espalda. - _"No querías ganarme en un duelo. Pues está es tu oportunidad. No tienes que dudar hijo mío."_

_- "¡Cállate!" _- Le gritó molesto. - _"No tengo porqué obedecerte." _- Dijo de la misma manera.

Inu no Taisho calló, reflexionó un poco sobre lo acontecido y se dio cuenta que quizás no fue culpa suya la desaparición de Izayoi sólo Rin podía saber lo ocurrido.

_¡Rin! Ella no estaba en la sala pero no estaba muerta ¿o sí? _Sesshoumaru imaginó que alguien o algo le había echo perder el collar o tal vez se había caído y Rin murió en el acto e Izayoi escapó de él. No tenía la certeza de lo que fue de ella mientras estaba en el meidou. _No debí ir tras Tenseiga cuando Jâku me la robó. _Él se apretó tanto los puños que sus garras perforaron la piel y unas gotas de sangre cayeron en la neblina.

Su padre se levantó y se acercó a él.

_- "Sesshoumaru sé que a estás alturas no importa pero lo siento. Debí haber confiado en ti." - _Él lo miró enfadado y cerró los ojos intentando no sentirse aún más culpable. _- "Sé que fue ella la que pasó por mi prueba de compasión."_

_Todavía no me va a contestar. _Lo miró apenado como un padre que aprende que no es perfecto y necesita que lo golpeen o le griten o que su hijo expresara cualquier emoción y no se quedará en silencio. No obstante, lo conocía no iba a dirigirle la palabra, sólo le quedaba esperar a que lo haga pero por primera vez en siglos tenía hambre.

_- "Hijo mío regresemos a casa." _- No quería ser egoísta pero él tenía hambre y si se esperaba sería capaz de atacar a su hijo ya lo hizo por una suposición y no quería hacerlo por una necesidad tan básica como aquella.

_- "¿Regresar a casa? Yo no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir."_ - Le respondió Sesshoumaru y entonces los rugidos del vientre de Inu no Taisho llegaron a sus finos oídos.

Su padre luchaba contra el hambre lo mejor que podía, intentando no aparentar lo mucho que deseaba un bocado de carne de cualquier carne. Con sus ojos le imploraba que le hiciera caso por una vez pero por otro lado si hubiera una posibilidad que Izayoi estuviera viva que también se arriesgaría a quedarse. Su hijo buscó algo dentro de su haori y de él sacó dos cosas importantes: unas vainas secas de demonios y un aparato diferente y redondeado. Se acercó más para saber que era pero antes que pudiera le lanzó las vainas y las cogió todas sin que llegaran a caer, algunas con la boca y otras con las manos. Sin esperar su permiso las devoró.

Sesshoumaru miró la brújula que Rin le había dado y notó que la aguja osciló antes de marcar la posición de su padre.

_Rin. _La leve oscilación era la prueba de su vida pero su padre interfería la señal. Sacó Tenseiga y abrió un Kaiten (obertura) que daba al mundo de los vivos que era lo que buscaba.

_Extraño, ¿está realmente siguiendo mis consejos? _Pensó Inu no Taisho.

_- "Coge este camino y apártate de mi vista." _- Lo dijo despectivo.

_- "Sesshoumaru, dos pares de ojos ven mejor que uno."_

_- "¡Fuera de mi camino!" _- Le respondió con los ojos encendidos en rojo.

Inu no Taisho supo que no tenía opción si se quedaba volverían a pelear y en esta ocasión lo mataría.

_- "Sesshoumaru." _- Le respondió serio y él le gruñó en advertencia. - _"Encuéntrala pronto." _- Y traspasó la salida.

A Hayate se le ocurrió una idea que podía llevar a la práctica pues por lo que supo de ella no se negaría y, en parte, solucionaría la ansiedad que notó de aquél anciano.

- _"Qué tal si en vez de historias largas y aburridas sobre cosas del pasado, vamos a visitar a Inukami."_

_- "¿No lo hemos visitado ya?"_

_- "Hem. Verás aunque está sea su tumba Inukami reposa lejos de aquí y.."_

_- "¡No me diga más hay un portal en está estatua!" _- Rin exclamó.

_- "Señorita Rin no se deje enredar por su labia." _- Aún no me fiaba de él. - _"Está claro que él no puede cumplir su promesa sino que usted es quien puede romper el sello."_

_- "¿El sello?" _- Rin con la mano izquierda hizo e mesa para el codo derecho y se puso los dedos índice y corazón en la mejilla mientras los otros dos estaban cerrados debajo el mentón y el pulgar lo alzaba. - _"¿No se trata de un portal?" _- Se preguntó en alto.

_- "¡Anda ya anciano! Me parece que los siglos de descanso le han hecho olvidar nuestra historia. No hay manera que no podamos visitarlo ¿verdad ricura?"_

La joven princesa se planteaba una duda razonable, pues en todas las estatuas del patio recordó que tenían varias gemas y que una de ellas, la de la cabeza, funcionaba de enlace con la estancia del dios del cardinal pero este monumento no tenía ninguna piedra ni ornamento, sólo una estatua enorme parecida a su amo en su verdadera forma.

_- "Usted joven hanyou se pensará que este anciano es demasiado senil pero créame éste sabe quien es realmente."_

_- "¿Lo he visto antes?" _- Como pensé no se acordaba de mí.

_- "Yo fui el maestro bibliotecario que mataste."_

_- "¿En serio yo le mate?" _- Continuaba con el juego, Rin intuyendo problemas comenzó a echarse atrás y Hayate la vio. El hanyou de pelo anaranjado suspiró, él esperaba que la chica cayera en sus encantos y ahora se veía que la tendría que forzarla a abrir el sello.

Sacó sus dos wakizashi* de su obi .

_- "uff. No quería mostrarme así princesa.." _- Le dijo dirigiendose a Rin.- _"Pero ya lo has visto me ha obligado. En fin no es nada personal."_

Hayate atacó a Ren y justo cuando ya lo tenía una katana desconocida tiró de una de sus armas haciendo que esta volará a pocos centímetros de Rin pues se quedó clavada en la estatua y a la otra la bloqueó.

_- "¿Quién demonios eres!" _- Preguntó gritando Hayate.

_- "Aaah ¡Sesshoumaru! ¿Has venido por mí?" _- Preguntó excitada Rin, Sesshoumaru sólo la ojeó por encima para ver si tenía algún rasguño cosa que no lo parecía y devolvió su mirada profunda a su rival.

_- "Oh ya veo. Tu eres su prometido." _- Hayate tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo dejando de presionar su wakizashi contra Tenseiga gracias a unas volteretas se alejó algo de él.

Ren no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a Rin, le cogió de la mano para apartarla del lugar.

_- "¡Que hace suélteme!" _- se quejó ella y Sesshoumaru se despistó para verla momento que Hayate intentó una estocada pero él lo interceptó como un maestro a un niño que le enseña esgrima.

_- "Intento alejarte del duelo joven Rin." _- Le dije pero mi voz seria sólo la hizo enfadar o eso me pareció.

_- "¡No pienso irme de aquí! ¡Sesshoumaru por favor no lo mate!" _- Le gritó Rin dejándome extrañado. Una humana que pide clemencia a alguien que la iba a utilizar en su favor.

_¿Matarme a mí?_ _Yo ya estoy muerto ningún arma puede herirme ya, en cambio mis wakizashi sí pueden. _Pensamiento de Hayate.

Con su poder demoníaco atrajo para si su otra wakizashi y la clavó en su brazo izquierdo del que emanó sangre. Rin al ver la sangre de Sesshoumaru gritó y él miró la espada clavada sin importarle mientras Hayate esbozó una sonrisa.

_- "Pésimo." - _Dijo con voz indiferente Sesshoumaru.

_- "¿Qué?" _- Respondió Hayate.

Sesshoumaru pasó de contestar a alguien tan vulgar como él y sin que éste notará la ausencia de Tenseiga la insertó en su pulmón derecho.

_- "¡Aaah! ¡Dijiste que no lo matarías!" _- Volvió a gritar Rin quien se acercaba a su posición corriendo. -_ "Hayate ¿estás bien?" _- Rin iba a acercársele.

_- "Rin no te acerques." _- Demandó su prometido.

Rin lo miró enfadada no se podía creer que le había estocado con Tenseiga la única arma capaz de eliminar los seres del otro mundo a Hayate. Sin pedirle permiso se acercó a él y rodeó su mano por su espalda. A ojos de Sesshoumaru eso le sentó como una patada en las partes.

_- "Hayate ¿te duele mucho?" _- le preguntó Rin preocupada al ver la herida.

_- "Hm. No es nada que tu no puedas sanar cielo." _- Le dijo dulce.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a gruñir y todos lo escucharon pero Rin decidió ignorarlo.

_- "¿Rin me haces un favor?" _- Ella asintió. - _"¿Puedes traerme mi otra wakizashi?"_

_- "Claro, espera aquí." _- Ella con cuidado lo recostó de lado y se dirigió a la estatua.

_- "Rin espera." _- Le pidió Sesshoumaru y ella se detuvo. - _"Ya lo haré yo."_

_- "No hace falta puedo sola."_

Sesshoumaru le sentó mal la actitud fría de Rin pero la dejó hacer a pesar que no confiaba en absoluto de ese hanyou y estaría atentó a cualquiera de sus intenciones.

_- "Joven señor Sesshoumaru ¿no dejará que lo haga verdad?" _- Le pregunté incomodo. Él me devolvió una mirada en la que me podía helar a pesar de ya no estar vivo. Y me callé.

La pequeña Rin agarró la empuñadura del arma que estaba clavada a la pata delantera derecha de la estatua como no tenía fuerza suficiente después de respirar varias veces rápido y decidió volver a intentarlo esta vez propulsandose con la fuerza de sus piernas.

_No lo logrará. _Suspiré.

Poco después se escuchó el clack de la wakizashi desprendiéndose del lugar.

_- "Uff. Lo conseguí." _- Rin se frotó la sudor de la frente con la manga del brazo que sostenía el arma cuando detrás suya algo se movió y se giró rápido pero una boca la mordió y se la llevó lejos ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes.

- _"¡No mi dios Inukami! ¡No me deje aquí!" _- Gritó Hayate.

- _"¡Maldición finalmente lograste tu objetivo imbécil! ¡Inukami ha vuelto!"_ - Le grité.

Sesshoumaru había escuchado nuestras palabras pero no quiso saber más se transformó en un perro gigante y salió volando tras él.

Así me quede a solas con Hayate y me cobré lo que me debía. Nunca se debe ir a una biblioteca a pedir algo fuera de lugar.

Hayate no murió ni desapareció durante este capitulo, sólo recibió una buena del viejo y quedó fuera de temporada.


	63. En busca de información

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Les recuerdo esto es un fic de una novata y no de Rumiko cualquier fallo de argumento es mío. Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Nota: ¡Hola a todas! Uff que solitario está esto.. Pero bueno son vacaciones así que a disfrutar. Miara espero que sea una aceptable y breve explicación de porqué ella es tan importante para él y LinTanya supongo que hacer la barra significa incordiando como buena fan ¿no? Bueno es lo que intuyo pero que sepas que no me molestas, o espera que voy a sacar el matamoscas ;). Y a mis otros lectores Maki maki, Kaitou, ediloveforever, riza paola, etc. Les deseo unas felices vacaciones y no olviden regresar con animo, y ya de paso díganme que ya lo hicieron. Bien ahora les dejo con el capitulo y ya saben sea quien sea puede opinar en el click de abajo. Gracias por leer (la historia mis comentarios sé que son muy aburridos en su mayoría :D)._

Recuerdo que esta clasificado tipo T así que no se quejen de algún que otro taco.

_* La bokken de Shiraga == Capitulo El seguimiento._

_* Seguir en sus trece == (Según RAE) Mantenerse obstinadamente una persona en una opinión, actitud o propósito. Según mi opinión no cambiar de actitud ni aunque se le caiga el mundo encima, je, je._

**En busca de información**

En el mundo espiritual Sesshoumaru perseguía al demonio perro que se llevaba a Rin pero cada vez este se alejaba más por lo que decidió usar al máximo su poder envolviéndose en una bola de energía verde prosiguió la carrera, sin embargo, Inukami le era muy rápido y llego el momento que no pudo ni alcanzar su estela. No tuvo otra que volver a su forma.

_¡Se me ha escapado!¡Joder_! Sacó de su haori la suiren-Konpasu (la brújula que le dio Rin antes de ir a por su padre) pero la aguja sólo marcaba una posición: la suya. Sus ojos cogieron una tonalidad roja y sacó los colmillos. Estuvo a punto de romper la Suiren-konpasu pero al oír el primer crujido de la capa cristalina cesó. _¿Que estoy haciendo lamentándome como un tonto? ¡Tú seas quien seas lamentarás haberte llevado mi Rin!_

Fija su mirada en el horizonte blanco sin fin.

En un escampado de hierba verde alta Rin se despertaba del meneo que tuvo al sacar la wakizashi de Hayate de la pata de aquella estatua después de aquello no recordaba mucho más. Ella inspeccionó los alrededores, se encontraba en un paraje de hierba alta verde con pocas flores silvestres y pocos árboles en los que encontrar sombra, además que los pocos que habían no eran muy altos como mucho un poco más de la estatura de su novio.

_Me pregunto si Sesshoumaru estará enfadado conmigo por haber querido ayudar a Hayate. Pero no lo veo ¿dónde está?_

Se levantó para tener mejor vista pero no estaba, de hecho no había nadie cerca y estaba sola, sin saber porqué Rin corrió esperando encontrarse con su amo, con Jaken o Ah-Un como en los viejos tiempos. Así estuvo un buen tiempo pero aquél paisaje era enorme y no parecía acabar, así que paró a recuperar el aire.

– "_No parece haber nadie." _- Dijo entre jadeos.

Un golpe de viento la tumbó al suelo cuando cesó se puso en pie y vio a un enorme perro blanco con la misma luna que Sesshoumaru, la única diferencia entre ellos era que su prometido tenía el rostro más delgado y un gran pelaje en el tronco mientras él tenía un pelo abundante y equilibrado por todo su cuerpo. Ella tiró al suelo la arma de Hayate no quería hacerle daño.

– "_¿Quién es usted señor inuyoukai?" _- Preguntó Rin intentando controlar el pánico.

El aún en su verdadera forma se sentó como un perro delante suya y acercó su hocico para olfatearla, ella cerró los ojos pensaba que abriría en cualquier momento su boca para comérsela pero en lugar de ello la abrió para lamerla con su lengua. Al notar la humedad de su saliva en su ropa abrió con lentitud sus ojos.

– "_¿No va a matarme?"_ - Preguntó Rin inocente.

Y recibió otro lengüetazo que la hizo caer al suelo. Su nuevo amigo la miro curioso porqué ella suspiró.

– "_Sabe me alegra ver que es un buen perro. ¡No es que hayan malos perros! Pero la mayoría no quieren saber nada de los humanos, tampoco ellos. Los humanos tienen miedo de los demonios y no comprenden como alguien puede elegir a los demonios antes que a ellos." _- Dijo algo triste. El daiyoukai la empujó suave con el morro para animarla aunque cayó al suelo otra vez. Ella lo miró algo picada porqué la había vuelto a tumbar. - _"Sabe no está bien empujar cuando alguien está distraída." _- Dijo en puchero.

– "_Hn." _- Inukami hizo un sonido parecido a una pregunta canina.

– "_Ni tampoco poner cara inocente cuando se es el culpable." _- Le reprochó algo infantil.

– "_Mm Hn." _- Hizo un mohín de tristeza acompañado por la bajada del morro a una de sus patas. Ella se rió dulcemente del sonido.

_Francamente no parece un demonio más bien un dulce perrito. _Pensó Rin.

Pensando en ello Rin se dio cuenta que aún tenía la bokken de Shiraga* atada al obi. La retiró del mismo y se la enseñó al inuyoukai moviéndola de lado a lado. Él se la quedó mirando fijamente sin pestañear así Rin supo que era el momento idóneo.

– "_¡Busca perrito!"_ - La lanzó con la máxima fuerza que tenía.

Inukami fue tras ella y en unos segundos la tenía en su boca pero la bokken era tan pequeña que se la tragó.

– "_Eh. Me parece que nos hemos quedado sin palo." _- Dijo Rin

Inukami la entendió o eso parecía ya que fue a uno de los pocos árboles de la zona y arrancó uno con sus dientes para llevarselo a Rin.

– "_¡Aah. Muy bien."- Lo dejó caer al suelo ante sus pies. - "Pero es demasiado pesado para mí."_

En eso que Inukami empieza a jugar con él sólo. Rin lo observaba y le divertía, su nuevo amigo se pasaba horas y horas con un trozo de de árbol y no parecía aburrirse ella en cambio sí lo hacía. Decidió relajarse y tumbarse en la hierba de cara a las nubes. Estaba oscureciendo y todavía no llegaba.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿Dónde estarás? Quisiera estar a tu lado."_

Rin jugaba con las hojas largas de la hierba mientras su compañero aún se entretenía.

Mientras tanto Jaken estaba rodeado de sabuesos infernales y para peor de sus sufrimientos aquella perra que lo había recogido no paraba de cambiarse con diferentes vestidos blancos que tenía guardados.

– "_¿Y este qué tal me queda?" _- Preguntó Tamatama como una chica que tenía una cita con un chico especial.

– "_No sé yo. Como todos los demás." _- Respondió Jaken impaciente por salir de allí.

– "_No colaboras mucho, hombrecito verde." _- Obvió ella.

– "_¡Mi nombre es Jaken! ¡JAKEN! ¡Ni bicho, ni cosa, ni mosca, ni sapo..!"_- Comenzó a enumerar y finalmente terminó con: - _"¡.. ni hombrecito verde!¡J-A-K-E-N!¡JAKEN!"_

Tamatama se había vuelto a desnudar para cambiarse de vestido delante suya.

– "_¡Ash, Uy, Assh! ¡¿Es que no te puedes cambiar en privado?" _- Se quejaba el demonio verde.

– "_¿Qué pasa no me consideras hermosa?" _- Preguntó en un tono roto.

– "_¡Yo no he dicho eso!" _- Ella lo miró entonces enfadada.

– "_Entonces ¿qué?" _- Insistió aún desnuda y Jaken se perdía en sus pechos.

– "_Yo sólo digo.." _- Tragó saliva pues veía que rebotaban y no se encontraba muy bien, se sentía algo mareado. _No puedo más qué hembra más descarada. Pero hay que reconocer que tiene unos buenos pechos. - "¡.a Sesshoumaru no le gustan las libertinas!_ " - _Ya está ya lo he dicho. _Se relajó al menos mentalmente.

– "_ja, ja, ja." _- Empezó a reírse como una bruja y sin parar. - _"Es que no puedo.." _- Volvió a carcajear.

– "_¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia?"_

– "_Todo hombrecito verde. Ja, ja.." _- Volvió a reír.

_Ts. Definitivamente no esta muy cuerda la pobre. _Pensó Jaken.

En el palacio de los demonios perro se respiraba un aire de calma, Kagome estaba recostada en Inuyasha durmiendo y Kaede estaba tejiendo algo para el bebé de la pareja.

– "_Kaede ¿desde cuándo sabes tejer?"- _Preguntó curioso Inuyasha.

La anciana lo miró con su único ojo y con la calma propia de ella le contestó:

– "_Inuyasha no pensaras que con todos mis años nunca he hecho ninguna tarea domestica." _

– "_No es eso. Es que como siempre te he visto tan atareada con ayudar a los aldeanos o protegerlos de los demonios que nunca se me pasó por la cabeza."_

_¡Ay! Este chico. Ya me ha dicho que si lo pensaba_. Pensamiento de Kaede.

Fue entonces cuando captó un aroma familiar en el aire. Recostó a Kagome en una de las tumbonas del lugar y se fue corriendo.

– "_¡Hey Inuyasha! ¿A dónde vas?" _- preguntó la anciana.

– "_¡Vuelvo enseguida!" _- Le respondió a una distancia considerable.

_Este aroma es.._

En pocos minutos se encontraba frente a frente con el dueño del olor. Se miraron fijamente antes de que Inuyasha lo abrazara.

– "_¿Papá eres real?"_

Inu no Taisho devolvió el abrazo a su hijo y lo apretó contra suya, después de mucho tiempo por fin podía abrazar a su segundo hijo sin miedo a pérderlo.

– "_¡Papá qué me estás asfixiando!"_

– "_Oh Lo siento. Te he vuelto a molestar." _- Inmediatamente cesó el abrazo y le dedicó una dulce mirada.

– "_No papá.." _- Se acercó más a él y como si fuera un niño de cinco años y volvió a abrazarlo su padre pasó su mano por sus cabellos tiernamente pero uno de sus dedos se enganchó a un nudo que tenía en el pelo y al soltarlo su hijo se quejó.

– "_¡Ay!"_

– "_Tal vez deberías hacer algo con esos nudos. Un príncipe no se doblega ante un tirón de pelos." _- Bromeó Inu no Taisho.

La madre de Sesshoumaru vio la escena y se acercó a ellos con discrición.

– "_Me alegra verte de nuevo amor." _- Mencionó la dama de los inus algo fría. _- "Por lo que veo nuestro hijo ha hecho algo bueno por una vez ¿o no?"_ - Sonrió levemente.

– "_Hugh. Sigue en sus trece.*" _- Resopló algo gruñón. _"Cariño no ha querido mi ayuda." -_Le comunicó telepáticamente.

– "_Ya veo." _- La gran señora asintió. - _"Ni con su padre al que tanto admira lo respeta." _- Entonces apartó su rostro y fingió llorar. _- "¡Tanto trabajo que nos costo educarlo! ¡Para nada! Es demasiado sensible para atender a razones."_

– "_¿Estáis hablando de Sesshoumaru?" _- Preguntó Inuyasha estupefacto.

Inu no Taisho dejó a Inuyasha y camino a su primera esposa. Con su mano movió su mentón y lo levantó, entonces se acercó a ella y profundizo un beso.

– "_Hugh." _-Hizo una mueca Inuyasha. - _"Creo que os dejo a solas." _- Y corrió de nuevo a dónde se encontraba Kagome pues le daba corte presenciar un momento romántico entre su madrastra y su padre.

Ya lejos de ellos su padre cortó el beso y la miró.

– "_Él es perfecto, mi esposa."_

La madre de Sesshoumaru se relajó y le permitió proseguir con sus caricias al fin y al cabo era una hembra que había tenido un gran período de abstinencia, y ahora él estaba para ella.

En el mundo espiritual de los demonios Ren estaba junto a Hayate pues después de haberse desahogado con él se encontraba más en paz que nunca e incluso oyó repetidas veces las súplicas de este. Claro que todo esto fue posible porqué su alma estaba herida y necesitaba tiempo para curarse sino hubiera sido así, lo más probable es que él volvería a estar a su merced o simplemente se escaparía.

_Todo esto es gracias a aquél demonio. Lo agradeció en silencio a Sesshoumaru. Lástima que no pueda darle las gracias hubiera significado mucho para mí. _

– "_¡Qué le vamos hacer! Esperaré su regreso aunque pasen siglos para ello." - _Suspiró.

Hayate se lo quedó mirando aún en el suelo cuando notó que la presencia del prometido de Rin se acercaba solo.

– "_Yo anciano no lloraría tanto por ése tipo." _- Ren lo miró inquisitivo. - _"Es de lo más sucio."_ - Ren le volvió a dar una patada justo en su herida.

– "_Silencio. ¡Los jóvenes que sabréis de juzgar a los demás! Él se nota que es todo un señor a pesar de ser como tú, un joven."_

Después de su gran alabanza un Sesshoumaru de no muy buen humor agarró a Ren por el cuello, si él hubiera estado vivo aquello lo habría bien matado.

– "_¡Tú trozo de basura! ¡Dime que era esa cosa o sino..!" _- Sesshoumaru estaba a medio desenvainar Tenseiga.

– "_Pss Y decía el sabio en juzgar el mundo."_ - se mofó Hayate.

Sesshoumaru lo oyó y decidió proyectar una piedra para tumbarlo.

– "_¡Ay! Menudo genio tiene usted." _- Respondió tocándose la cara pues fue en ese punto donde le dio. _- "Así no conseguirá que hable." _- Estrecho su mirada en él como aviso. - _"No ve que sujeta su garganta."_

Entonces lo soltó y cayó al suelo.

– "_Habla." _-Dijo secamente volviendo a la normalidad.

– "_Aaaaaaaaaah." _- Hayate se rió y Sesshoumaru tuvo que darle una colleja como las de Jaken.

– "_Tranquilo joven, sólo estaba poniendo en su sitio mi mandíbula. Hem, Hem." _- Se aclaró la voz.- _"Si eso es lo único que desea de mí eso haré. Hace generaciones los humanos y nuestro clan vivían juntos. Nosotros vigilábamos sus chozas y familias cuando ellos no estaban y también los acompañábamos de caza a cambio ellos nos daban parte de la comida, nos vestían y educaban como ellos. Todo iba bien hasta que nuestras especies se cruzaron." _- Ren paró de narrar.

– "_Eso no es lo que te he preguntado." _- Dijo con calma hasta parecía sonar amable.

– "_Uff. Los jóvenes de hoy en día." _- Suspiró negando con la cabeza. - _"En aquél entonces tanto nuestra sociedad como la suya no estaba tan avanzada, ambas sociedades vivían en un mundo rural sin comodidades ni lujos y ambas tenían la misma jerarquía de mando: la humana. Así que cuando empezaron a nacer los primeros hanyou los humanos cambiaron su trato hacía nosotros."_

_Ya vuelve con lo mismo. Je, ¡y a quién le importa algo que ocurrió hace miles de generaciones! Yo lo único que busco es una pista para matarlo. _Pensó molesto Sesshoumaru.

– "_..., comenzaron a despojar a los humanos que habían tenido relaciones con los youkai en general pero pronto los destierros no les fueron suficiente y comenzaron a matarlos y perseguirlos de la misma manera que los youkai de los alrededores que tanto los asediaban. Eso rompió nuestra alianza y comenzó una guerra en la que Inukami fue el único inuyoukai en protegerlos de nosotros a pesar de haber perdido su familia hanyou en el proceso."_

– "_Espera ¿familia hanyou?" _-Preguntó el joven inuyoukai.

– "_Sí, cuentan que se enamoró de una niña humana del poblado. El tiempo pasó, creció y bueno procrearon."_

– "_¿Cómo era la niña?" _- Preguntó cauto Sesshoumaru.

– "_No se sabe muy bien, como son todas las humanas ¿no?"_

– "_HN."_

Hayate quien había estado atento a la historia se le escapó la risa.

– "_Vaya, vaya. Parece que nuestra Rin está destinada a no ser tu princesa." _- No pudo evitar la tentación de hacerle daño a quien le había herido.

En un segundo tenía a Sesshoumaru delante suya y a Tenseiga clavada en el suelo a pocos milímetros del rostro y una línea de sangre bajaba por su mejilla.

– "_Sino fuera por ella acabaría con tu alma."_

– "_Si que es compasivo."_ - Lo miró con sus ojos marrones como un rival sin nada que perder.

– "_No te confundas tu información sobre Inukami es lo que me lo impide. Ahora bien si quieres dejar de morar en el mundo de los muertos sólo lo tienes que pedir." _- Le dijo con autosuficiencia Sesshoumaru.

De Ren resplandecía una luz blanca inmaculada y al percibir aquél brillo a Sesshoumaru lo inquietó y se volvió.

– "_Bien mi joven señor me alegro de haberle sido de utilidad. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí."_

– "_Espere una última pregunta." _- Dijo Sesshoumaru.

– "_Lo que quiera." _- Respondió Ren.

– "_¿Porqué Rin?" _

– "_Porque ella ha sido la única humana viva en entrar en el mundo espiritual con el poder del meidou*."_

Así dio por concluida su última conversación y desapareció en la luz.

– "_Menudo anciano. Él muy fresco se marcha y me deja aquí solo con el marrón.*" _- Dijo Hayate tumbado en el suelo y apoyado sobre un codo.

Sesshoumaru empezaba a moverse.

– "_Muevete o te mato." _- Le ordenó.

– "_Lo que usted mande." _- _Capullo, egocéntrico. _Lo insultó mentalmente para sentirse mejor ya que por poder no podía revelarse.

_Rin yo no permitiré que tengas el mismo destino.*_

_* Cuando Ren dice que Rin es la única humana en entrar al mundo espiritual con el poder del meidou, se refiere al hecho que su vida se sustenta con la piedra del meidou (o el collar de la madre de Sesshoumaru) que conecta con su mundo._

_*Con el marrón == Con el problema. Se refiere a ser la única fuente de información de Sesshoumaru quien no le hace gracia (puede que sea por el hecho de que Rin si le gustó). También insinúa que lo deja a solas con el desagradable._

_* Este último pensamiento de Sesshoumaru se refiere al destino de la familia de Inukami. Lo aclaro por si surgen dudas acerca del tema._


	64. El campamento de hanyou

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Bueno la autora de Inuyasha es Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo escribo para practicar mi arte ;).**

_Nota: ¡Hola Miara como cada semana aquí llega el capitulo! Bueno algo corto pero más vale corto que nada. ¡Ah que descortés un saludo a todos! ¡Hola! Bueno os dejó con la historia._

_P.S. - Si llegas aquí LalaMermaid29 un saludo a ti también ;). Es broma un saludo a ti y al resto que me conozcan. Uy que digo estoy en el anonimato._

_*Nota Hayate se sorprende de la tranquilidad de Sesshoumaru porqué hasta ahora lo único que había visto de él era su enojo._

_* Sakana == Pescado._

_* Namae == Nombre. ¡A qué es bonito el nombre! :)_

_* Hoshi == Estrella. En cuanto a Fassa es como la otra ciudad inventada y de la que espero que tampoco signifique nada._

**El campamento de hanyou**

Sesshoumaru caminaba junto a Hayate, su informante temporal, entre la frontera del mundo espiritual humano y demoníaco. Según él la mayoría de inuhanyou se habían instalado en esa zona para descansar por ser cercana a los dos mundos espirituales pero como tal, eran frecuentes los altercados de algún espíritu maligno no enviado al meidou o de alguien resentido o bien con los humanos o bien con los demonios. En conclusión no tenían un lugar tranquilo en donde descansar. Por supuesto, aquella información le era indiferente pero no el hecho que eran muchos los que buscaban a Rin por Inukami y para comenzar su búsqueda era una buena idea preguntar a aquellos que se habían pasado largo tiempo recorriendo el más allá.

– "_Pronto llegaremos a nuestro campamento o fosa común como prefieras llamarlo." _- Dijo Hayate intentando al menos llegar hasta su empatia cosa que dudaba que tuviera.

Sesshoumaru no reveló emoción alguna que se pudiera interpretar.

_Bueno todavía no intenta cortarme en pedazos, debe esperarse a obtener lo que busca. _Lo pensó cuando noto su tranquilidad inusual.*

Llegaron a un lugar cubierto de cabañas mal hechas de tela sujetadas por algunos troncos de madera en la que descansaban bajo su protección más hanyous de lo que podía albergar. Muchos eran kitsune hanyou, los siguientes más abundantes eran los sakana* seguidos de los nekos y una minoría de varias otras especies. Finalmente vio lo que buscaba un inu hanyou en este caso hembra.

– "_Tú." _- Sesshoumaru la llamó. - _"Quiero saber los lugares por dónde buscáis a Rin." _- Demandó el inu daiyoukai.

La híbrida lo miró con la misma indiferencia que él. Ella era como Inuyasha y Hayate con las orejas sobre su cabeza azabache, sus ojos eran marrones al igual que los de su informante pero a diferencia de él las ropas de esta eran de seda muy fina y ligeras, se podían ver perfectamente sus senos redondos pues llevaba una especie de dos tirantes rosas que los tapaban y recubrían parte de la espalda y acababan en dos tiras atadas por un obi rojo oscuro y tenía un pantalón blanco bombacho como los suyos, por lo que supuso que pertenecía a algún noble menor que siguió el ejemplo de su padre. Después de analizarlo con la mirada le giró el rostro y volvió a recostarse en la hamaca de dos nudos donde descansaba.

_Se piensa que voy a esperar el tiempo que le plazca. _Se burló Sesshoumaru.

Por el momento, cruzó sus brazos haciendo ver que la esperaba cuando lo que hacía era dejarlo en manos de su nuevo sirviente, o lo que fuera.

– "_Vamos bomboncito. Sino quieres decírselo a él lo comprendo es un desdeñado." _- Mencionó Hayate con familiaridad. Ella soló un gruñido de afirmación y Sesshoumaru se aguantó porqué sabía cual sería su técnica. - _"Pero al menos me podrías decir los últimos lugares que te han dicho para no repetirlos. Lo consideraría un favor personal." _-Pidió.

– "_Bah. ¿Un favor personal? No tienes ni remotamente nada que ofrecerme." _- Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados sin querer moverse de la hamaca.

– "_Tengo un repertorio de mil posturas en la cama y además cuentan las hembras que he complacido que no quieren otro más a parte de mí."_

– "_¿En serio? Yo no huelo a ninguna.." _- Entonces lo supo el aroma de Hayate desprendía algo fuera de lo habitual en él, el olor de una humana. - _"Así que encontraste a una furcia en tu camino, bien pues vete con ella."_ - Dijo con desdén.

Así sin más Sesshoumaru decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Envió una pequeña proyección de youki a las cuerdas que sujetaban el peso de la mujer hanyou cortándolas y ella cayó en el suelo estrepitosamente.

– "_¡Joder!"_

– "_Parece que tu peso no es optimo para la hamaca." _- Dijo neutro Sesshoumaru, pero por dentro se sentía a gusto.

– "_¡Mamarracho no te burles de mí! ¿Qué no sabes quien soy?" _- La hanyou estaba muy molesta con el bienvenido.

Sesshoumaru no preguntó, actuó. Sacó Tenseiga y le cortó una de sus dos trenzas. El pelo cayó en la neblina del suelo.

– "_Yo soy Sesshoumaru, el amo de Tenseiga. Dime lo que quiero saber y te dejaré descansar."_

_Desgraciado. _Pensó ella.

– "_Yo soy Namae*, hija de Hoshi señor de Fassa*. Pero supongo que debe ser un honor conocerlo príncipe Sesshoumaru." _- Hizo una reverencia.

– "_Humph. Así que has oído hablar de mí."_

– "_¿En serio lo conoces?" _- Preguntó Hayate incrédulo.

– "_Como todos los fieles a Inu no Taisho."_

El nombre de su padre junto a la denominación de fieles no era la combinación que le alegraba oír a Sesshoumaru pero ya que conocía su rango estaba seguro que por lo menos le sonsacaría más información de la que esperaba.

Otras tres semanas habían pasado ya desde que Inu no Taisho volvió al palacio.

– "_Es hora de irnos señora Kaede." _- Le dijo el general de los demonios perro.

La anciana afirmó con la cabeza y caminó hasta su posición. Cuando estuvo a su lado miró atrás, la madre de Sesshoumaru se hallaba en el trono observando de piernas cruzadas viendo como se iban, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban de pie a su lado, él la rodeaba posesivo su vientre ya visible por todos y ella lo acariciaba los brazos.

– "_¡Nos veremos pronto, señora Kaede!" _- Le gritó Kagome con sus dos manos haciendo de megáfono. Tanto la madre de Sesshoumaru como Inuyasha se rascaron las orejas. - _"¡Oh y no olvides decírselo a Sango y los demás!"_

– "_Kagome para de hacer eso." _- Le dijo Inuyasha.

– "_Resulta molesto." _- Acabó la frase su madrastra e Inuyasha la miró parpadeando un ojo.

_Va a acabar todas las frases por mi ¿o qué?. _Pensó inuyasha.

– "_¿El qué?" _- Preguntó Kagome.

"_¡Oh pequeño! Pareces molesto conmigo ¿qué es lo que te ha molestado?" - _Probó iniciar una conversación privada con su hijastro.

– "_Nada." - _Dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome suspiró. Y él reforzó su abrazo.

_Quizá debí decirlo a Kaede antes de marcharse y no gritarle. Sabiendo como son de sensibles los oídos de Inuyasha debería estar molesto, sin embargo, esta como siempre. _Sonrió Kagome.

– "_Inuyasha.." - _Dijo en voz baja y él dejo de mirar su madrastra para centrarse en ella. _- "esta noche estarás a mi lado ¿verdad?"_

Inuyasha la beso en a frente luego otra vez en el mismo sitio antes de contestarle.

– "_Kagome yo siempre estaré a tu lado."_

"_¡Qué tierno eres mi pequeño! ¿Pero ya has pensado que harás cuando ella no esté?" _- Le preguntó otra vez mentalmente, quería comprobar si realmente podía oírla.

Inuyasha miró a su madrastra que ahora los miraba curiosa pero sin delatarse. Kagome siguió su mirada y la observó, volvió a mirar a uno y a otro.

– "_Inuyasha prometeme que no te pelearas con ella." - _Lo miró esperanzada.

– "_No sé.." - _Puso morros su pareja. _- "Haré lo que pueda." - _Ella se relajó en sus brazos pero Inuyasha continuaba mirándola esta vez con suspicacia. Su madrastra esta vez le sonrió.

Allá bajo las escaleras del trono.

– "_¿Le preocupa algo señora Kaede?" _- Le preguntó Inu no Taisho.

– "_No es nada." _- Le respondió la anciana y siguieron bajando las escaleras.

_Hace más de dos meses que Rin fue a buscar al señor Sesshoumaru al meidou y ahora ella desapareció allí y él la busca en su lugar. Humph. Fuera como fuese, es un destino cruel para los dos, quererse y ver que los separan una vez más. _Pensó Kaede.

El sonido del agua al chapotear en sus pies le encantaba, el dulce cosquilleo del fluido relajaba sus pies y los refrescaban, y las rocas finas mimaban sus pies, a Rin definitivamente le gustaba aquél lugar al que su nuevo amigo le había llevado. Lo que para muchos sería un riachuelo más en un prado para ella era algo especial, algo que admirar como la mejor de las joyas del mundo. Sólo le faltaba un pececillo o una rana para hacer de aquél lugar una obra de arte.

– "_¡Este sitio es perfecto!" _- Soltó de alegría cuando sus deseos se cumplieron. Un pequeño pez amarillo pasó rozando una de sus piernas.

Ella reía y corría en círculos persiguiendo al pez, era como si volviera a ser la niña de ocho años (calculo que en el tiempo que se conocieron ella y Sesshoumaru cumplió los nueve) que seguía a su señor y a su maestro Jaken. Entonces por su cabeza pasó una idea. Rin dio una fuerte patada al agua para chapotear con algunas gotas a Inukami que se apartó como si el agua lo asustara.

– "_¡Oh vamos! ¡Es divertido!" _

Inukami se lo tomó como un desafió y se acercó a ella. Rin se quedó quieta esperando lo que iba a hacer. Él se tiró al riachuelo y empezó a revolcarse en el lugar aplastando el terreno y chapoteando por todas partes el agua del mismo.

– "_¡Para! ¡Para!" _- Gritaba Rin intentando parar con sus manos las gotas de agua.

Poco después de darse el revolcón se dio media vuelta y le dedicó una mirada juguetona. Ella salió del riachuelo y empezó a sacudirse, al verlo la enervó de sobre manera y se fue por su cuenta a otro lugar lejos de él. El perro se puso panza abajo y la observó mientras se marchaba. Fue cuando una enorme serpiente demoníaca la atacó pero sin apenas pestañear Inukami la mató de un mordisco y la dejó en los pies de Rin.

– "_Mmm. Le agradezco que me haya salvado la vida pero también podía haber salvado el paisaje." _- Rin le señaló el riachuelo donde jugaban.

El hermoso paisaje que admiraba Rin quedó destrozado, el agua cristalina pasó a ser una masa fangosa en la parte donde su amigo se revolcó perdiendo así toda su belleza.

– "_Oh". _- Inukami le dijo percatándose de su desastre.

Rin lo miró extrañada le había parecido que su acompañante le hubo hablado pero como después lo miraba con una cara animada, lo descartó.

_Deben haber sido imaginaciones mías. Pensó._

La sorpresa de Hayate no era para menos Namae era conocida entre los hanyous como 'la cortesana' porqué a parte de presumir constantemente de linaje, si querías algo de ella debías traerle un regalo de su interés. Y de hecho muchos no se creían su cuento de ser hija de un noble debido al lenguaje osco que varias veces utilizaba y también por el hecho que de haberlo sido no se entendía que hacía con ellos.

– "_¿Y bien que te trae por estos parajes, príncipe?" _- Preguntó Namae.

– "_Busco a Rin." - _Antes que ella dijera que no sabía nada del tema añadió. :- _"La humana que me llevé del meidou."_

La mujer hanyou se tocó el lado derecho donde le faltaba su preciada trenza y sus dedos se paseaban por el pelo invisible como si lo buscara. Suspiró, no tenía más remedio que esperar que se regenerara con su espíritu.

– "_Lo siento pero no conozco a esa tal Rin." - _Fue lo que le dijo.

Sesshoumaru notó que mentía y con Tenseiga en mano le cortó la otra trenza.

– "_Lo próximo será tu cabeza." - _Amenazo el daiyoukai.

_¡Mi pelo! _Se quejó mentalmente cuando vio caer la última de sus trenzas. Luego lo miró con rabia.

– "_Su alteza tiene un porte muy campestre.*" - _Mencionó burlesco Hayate quien calló al recibir su mirada de aviso.

– "_¡Está bien! Lo único que sé sobre ella es que aquí no la encontraras." - _Le dijo Namae.

– "_Explícate." - _Demandó Sesshoumaru.

– "_Todos nosotros somos espíritus Sesshoumaru." - _Replicó sin su honorífico*.

– "_Y qué con eso." _

– "_Agh." - _Se puso la mano en el rostro expresando así lo tonto que uno podía ser. _- "Si alguien vivo llegará de nuevo lo notaríamos de la misma forma que lo supimos cuando ella entró." - _Él la penetraba con la mirada_.- "Una presencia viva respira y nosotros no lo necesitamos, a parte de que esta caliente y huele a vida, no sé yo que más decirte. Haber tu en el mundo vivo aunque estás a distancia hueles la podredumbre de los muertos ¿no?" - _Ahora Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de algo más. _- "Pues nosotros igual pero con los vivos, ellos huelen que apestan." - _Dijo enfatizando la última palabra.

_Todos los muertos quieren estar vivos. _Recordó de su padre.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos.

– "_Ya veo." - _Los volvió abrir_. - "Entonces buscáis a Rin para que Inukami os devuelva a la vida."_

– "_¿Devolvernos a la vida?" - _Preguntó medio en broma la hanyou.

– "_Eso sueno tentador." - _Dijo Hayate. _- "Lastima que no sea lo que pedimos."_

Entonces los miró interrogantes, no sabía que podrían querer las almas de los hanyou en cambio si sabía lo que pedían ciertos sabuesos infernales.

– "_Entonces ¿cuál es el motivo de perseguir a Rin?"_

– "_¿Quieres oír la verdad?" _- Sesshoumaru los miró serio y ellos se miraron entre sí. Hayate contestó cuando Namae hizo un gesto con la mano insinuando que se lo dejaba todo a él. _- "Sólo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor para darte cuenta de lo que pedimos."_

El joven daiyoukai lo hizo, miró de perfil el campamento que los hanyou tenían en el otro mundo. Muchos hanyou dormían en el suelo otros se reunían en grupo para hablar y hablar, la mayoría de ellos eran niños que no paraban de merodear por todas partes, algunos pocos se disputaban el poco sitio que había bajo la carpa y los más anciano y otros que estaban como drogados no paraban de recitar cantos, oraciones e incluso a decir cosas dementes.

– "_¡No hay un puñetero lugar en dónde descansar en paz!" - _Se quejó casi enojada y con los ojos rojos como el demonio Namae.

_*Porte campestre == Hayate lo compara modales propios de las clases bajas (campesinos en este caso)._

_* Contestar a alguien quien no es familiar ni amigo sin honorífico es una grosería allí en Japón._


	65. Se presenta la compañia

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Bueno la autora de Inuyasha es Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo escribo para practicar mi arte ;).**

_Nota: ¡Hola Miara, Lin Tanya ¿como les va? Espero que bien, yo estoy empachada y se acerca mi cumpleaños (no diré fecha exacta, no señor) y me arrepiento de estarlo no debería en verdad tomar nada graso, uight. Y sólo pensar en lo que me espera uight. Bueno detalles irrelevantes. Esto este capitulo va de reencuentros más o menos, ya lo verán. _

_Todos a leer ;)._

_P.S. - Y si os es posible hacedme un regalo. ¡Ah y ni os ocurra preguntarme la edad! A una dama no se le preguntan esas cosas __L__ No señor._

_* Edo == Pueblo de Kaede luego sería Tokyou._

_* Nazuna == Es una chica huérfana a quien un demonio araña le mató el padre y después decide quedarse con un monje pero resulta que este era su asesino. Aparece en el manga los capítulos 36 al 40 luego en el anime sale en el episodio 13. Opino que en el momento de su aparición debía tener sobre la edad de Kagome o quizá uno o dos menos, es decir, entre 13 a 15 así que ahora seria 16- 18 y Kohaku 13- 14, bueno sé que son unos años de diferencia pero yo lo veo más con ella que con Rin o Shiori como otros fanfics sugieren. Aunque ella no era mi única opción y tal vez termine con otro personaje de la serie diferente a los mencionados pero eso sería mucho trabajo ¿no creen?_

_* Taijiya == exterminador._

_* Achuchón == abrazo cariñoso._

**Se presenta la compañía**

_Anteriormente.._

– "_Entonces ¿cuál es el motivo de perseguir a Rin?"_ - Quiso saber Sesshoumaru.

– "_¿Quieres oír la verdad?" _- Sesshoumaru los miró serio y ellos se miraron entre sí. Hayate contestó cuando Namae hizo un gesto con la mano insinuando que se lo dejaba todo a él. - _"Sólo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor para darte cuenta de lo que pedimos."_

El joven daiyoukai lo hizo, miró de perfil el campamento que los hanyou tenían en el otro mundo. Muchos hanyou dormían en el suelo otros se reunían en grupo para hablar y hablar, la mayoría de ellos eran niños que no paraban de merodear por todas partes, algunos pocos se disputaban el poco sitio que había bajo la carpa y los más anciano y otros que estaban como drogados no paraban de recitar cantos, oraciones e incluso a decir cosas dementes.

– "_¡No hay un puñetero lugar en dónde descansar en paz!" _- Se quejó casi enojada y con los ojos rojos como el demonio Namae.

Ya había tenido suficiente. Sesshoumaru de ninguna de las maneras serviría de peón para los propósitos de nadie, si ellos no le iban a decir nada más que sus problemas entonces no le servían de nada pero aún así el castigo de la falta de reposo creyó ser suficiente para no molestarse a acabar con ellos.

Los ignoró y caminó de espaldas a ellos, sacó Tenseiga para abrir un nuevo kaiten que atravesó.

– "_¡Pero tú has visto que modales!" _- Se quejó la cortesana.

– "_¡Lo siento preciosa pero el deber me llama!"_- Hayate corrió tras él y cruzó la abertura.

En el mismo rincón Namae se tocó sus trenzas. Al no notarlas recordó que lo que tantas veces la aliviaba de este mundo ya no estaba, ni su pelo ni su hamaca estaban. Ahora el griterío de las almas infantiles que corrían sin descanso, las peroratas de los adultos y las demencias seniles, por no contar lo peor, los que se aferraban como idiotas a dios cuando ya estaban muertos, todo eso la iba a volver loca y lo sabía.

– "_No dejaré que te vayas sin hacer nada Sesshoumaru."_

Y cruzó el kaiten a tiempo de que se cerrara.

El sol estaba alto era casi de tarde en Edo*.

Dentro de la casa de Miroku, Sango preparaba la cena en esta ocasión seria un asado como en los viejos tiempos y unas brochetas de setas, una para cada comensal. Además que el jabalí era enorme y también le había sobrado otras dos cestas de setas pero no sabía porqué intuía que tendrían más visitas de las que ya habían recibido.

_Flashback_

Hace poco más de dos meses su hermano volvía de nuevo a casa.

– "_¡Hermana mayor!" _- La llamaba a voces Kohaku.

Ella estaba con los niños, las dos gemelas se habían entretenido con los nietos de la señora Kuso, su vecina quien era famosa por sus galletas caseras, mientras ella sujetaba al más pequeño en brazos.

– "_Querida ¿esa no era la voz de tu hermano?" _- Le preguntó la anciana.

– "_Sí, lo es. Discúlpeme." _- Ella se levantó y llamó a las gemelas para que vinieran con ella.

– "_No hay nada que disculpar. ¡Ah Sango!" _- La llamó antes de que se fuera. - _"No olvidé ponerme al tanto."_

– "_Descuide, señora Kuso." _

Y con otra reverencia de despido fue a ver a su hermano.

Estaban cenando en su casa ella, sus hijos y su hermano, Miroku a pesar de rondar por ahí un ser del más allá no pudo evitar ir a trabajar.

– "_Tío, Tío. Vuelve tío, tío vuelve." _- Cantaban en dueto las gemelas. Ellas enfatizaron la última parte y ambas le dieron palmadas en la espalda cada vez que retornaban el estribillo de su melodía.

– "_Esto Sango.." _- Ella le dio su bol de consomé. - _"..¿no podrías hacer nada con las niñas?" _- Preguntó esperanzado.

Ella lo miró contenta, estaba feliz de que estuviera bien y, a parte, le encantaba la manera que sus niñas le dieron la bienvenida.

– "_Va Kohaku hace tiempo que no ven a su tío dejales jugar un poco más."_

– "_Pero Sango.." _- Dijo en voz bajita como un niño al que sus padres no han accedido a sus deseos.

– "_Sólo un rato." _- Dijo con voz de madre a su hermano.

– "_Sí, hermana." _- Accedió derrotado.

Después de haberles contado una historia a sus hijas ellas se durmieron y su otro hijo ya hacía horas que estaba dormido. Sango fue al recibidor – comedor para encontrarse con Kohaku. Después de tomar asiento él le explicó lo ocurrido.

– "_¡Me parece de muy mala educación lo que ha hecho Rin!" - _a Kohaku se le caía la gota por el lado derecho de rostro. Ya se estaba lamentando el haber sido demasiado sincero con ella._ - "Entiendo que crea que Sesshoumaru este vivo, todos sabemos lo poderoso que es ¡pero hasta los poderosos caen! Pero si realmente creyera en él, no haría sufrir a sus amigos y volvería al pueblo. Después el día que Sesshoumaru regresara ya vendría por ella si es que es de su interés ¿no piensas igual?"_

– "_Yo no sabría que decir." _- Su hermano suspiró creyendo que eso era todo. Sango mantuvo un rato de silencio.

– "_Kohaku, ¿estás enamorado de Rin?" _- Preguntó suave.

– "Yo.." - ¿_Porqué todos me preguntan lo mismo?_ Se preguntó nervioso_. - _"Rin es mi amiga."

_Lo está. _Dejó caer un poco sus parpados.

– "_Esta bien. Por lo menos por ahora no habrá que preocuparse de un enemigo invisible. Eso es una buena noticia."_

– "_Sí, lo es."_ - Respondió alegre Kohaku como si la conversación sobre Rin nunca se hubiera hablado.

_Fin del flashback._

Un mes más tarde Kohaku se marchó para reanudar su entrenamiento como exterminador de demonios. Y no supo más de él hasta hoy.

En la cama Sango se despertó al lado de Miroku no debían ser más de las cinco de la mañana.

– "_Sango amor ¿has tenido una pesadilla?" _- Preguntó Miroku ciñéndole para sí.

– "_Miroku.." _- Suavizó su mirada. - _"No. No he tenido una pesadilla, además no habría mal sueño del que no fueras capaz de protegerme." _- Él se acercó a sus labios y los comenzó a besar primero con ternura pero a medida que lo correspondía el beso se volvía más sensual. Ella ya estaba a punto de pedirle que parara pero para su sorpresa se detuvo.

– "_Tienes razón. Yo nunca permitiría que un mal sueño cayera sobre nuestra hogar." _- Le dijo con semblante serio y eso la hizo desearlo como muchas veces él lo hacía.

Ella se puso encima de él y empezó a colmarlo de besos y caricias. Le abrió el haori y con sus dedos jugaba con sus pectorales, entonces se inclinó para besar sus pezones de la misma que él cuando hacían el amor. A continuación pasó por el bajo vientre donde lamía su cuerpo. Miroku quien no daba crédito la cogió de los codos y la sentó sobre sus partes antes de que le abriera la hakama. Luego la atrajo para sí para un abrazo.

– "_Sango. Me pones enfermo." _- Le contesto lujurioso e intentó besarla pero ya se zafó como taijiya* que era.

– "_Hmmm."- _Le dio una bofetada. - _"¡¿Qué quiere decir que te pongo enfermo?"_ - Se levantó y delante suyo se cambio de ropa.

– "_Espera Sango, no quería decir eso." _- Imploraba Miroku aún con ansias.

– "_Entonces ¿qué quería decir su eminencia?" _- Usó su titulo despectivamente.

– "_hmph. Me pensaba que habías sido poseída por un youkai de los sueños y quería asegurarme que eras tú.."_

_Sólo quería asegurarse que era yo. _Se alegró. _¿Pero de haber sido así entonces porqué quería continuar_? Le preguntó su conciencia.

– "_Va que me dices ¿nos damos un achuchón*?" _

Ella decidió marcharse para preparar las faenas del día después de acabar de despertar a su marido.

Unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa.

– "_¿Qué es eso..? ¿Un youkai?" _- Dijo alarmada Nazuna.

– "_He.. eh.." _- Tartamudeó Kohaku. - _"¡Eso debe ser mi hermana!" _- Se llevo una mano detrás de su cabeza y se rió gratamente.

– "_Tu hermana es..¿un youkai?"_

– "_Miu." _- A Kirara se le pusieron los pelos de punta al oír su pregunta.

– "_¡No claro que no! ¿De dónde sacas ésas cosas? Ja, Ja." _- _Tal vez debí traerla más tarde. _Pensó Kohaku recordando que a ella no le gustaban los youkais.

Al fin llegaron a la casa de su hermana.

– "_Hola Miruko." _- Saludó Kohaku.

Su cuñado se giró, él tenía la mano de su hermana bien tatuada en la cara y al verlo se alegró. Le dio un abrazo y le mencionó que sango se pondría muy contenta de tenerlo de vuelta, fue entonces que se percató de su acompañante, una joven bastante atractiva que vestía un kimono ligero sin mangas de color turquesa con algunos grabados de bambú y unas pantorrillas del mismo tono y calzaba unas waraji (chanclas japonesas). Era imposible no perderse ante sus curvas.

– "_Buenos días señorita, soy Miroku el cuñado de Kohaku pero supongo que habrá oído mucho de mis historias." _- Le cogió las dos manos y las frotaba contra su cara como si él fuera un gato solicitando mimos.

– "_Para nada." _- Dijo más fría que el hielo dejando de piedra al monje.

– "_Entonces permitame contárselas." _

Miroku la rodeó por los hombros y con disimulo bajó para rozarle sus pechos. A la chica no le gustó y le hizo una llave de judo. Lo agarró por el brazo que dejó sobre sus hombros inclinó su cuerpo y balanceó a Miroku por los aires hasta caer al suelo.

– "_Ah, ah.." _- Exhalaba de cansancio. - _"¡Este hombre es un demonio!"_

– "_No lo que es un aprovechado." _- Le aclaró Kohaku con los ojos susceptibles.

Atraída por el ruido vino su hermana Sango y también sus sobrinos que se despertaron.

– "_¡Miroku! ¡Niños!" _- Entonces su rostro de preocupación cambió al ver a Kohaku. Se lanzó a sus brazos. - _"¡Kohaku! ¿Estás bien?"_ - Le preguntó maternal.

– "_Sí." _- Respondió tímido pues los colores se le subieron a la cara. Fue entonces que se percató de la compañera de su hermano.

– "_Oh." _- Dijo atando cabos Sango. _- "¿Quien eres?"_

– "_Esto Sango esta es Nazuna, Nazuna Sango." _- Les presentó. Ambas se miraron como si la una y la otra fueran bichos raros.

– "_Tío, tío." _- Las gemelas ya corrían para él.

– "_Bueno Nazuna hazte amiga de mi hermana y procura no matar a mi cuñado."_

– "_¡Hey Kohaku!" _- Gritaron tanto su hermana como su compañera a la vez indignadas por que se marchaba. Luego se quedaron mirándose otra vez como bichos.

– "_¿Aún no esta ese asado?" _- Preguntó Nazuna.

Sango apartó la vista de la carne y se centró en ella. No es que fuera mala chica pero prefería a Rin como su cuñada. Bueno eso de buena estaba por ver. Y a tener a Rin como cuñada ya le parecía imposible.

– "_¿Qué pasa tengo monos en la cara?"_

– "_Lamento que no te hayan enseñado modales." _- Dijo Sango.

– "_Se fueron cuando el demonio de su marido me tocó los pechos." _- Se defendió ella.

– "_¡¿Qué? ¡qué! ¡Miroku!"_ - Lo llamó Sango.

_Realmente está mujer se parece un demonio. Tiene casi la misma cara. _Se asustó Nazuna abriendo de sobre manera sus ojos.

Lejos de casa a Miroku le recorrieron miles de agujas por su espalda.

– "_Papá, papá ¿Estas bien?"_

– "_Claro que sí _pequeñas pero lo que pasa es que papá tiene hambre ¿vosotras no tenéis hambre?" _- _Dijo animado.

– "_Siií." _- Afirmaron las dos.

– _Entonces percibió una gran fuerza demoníaca. _Kohaku se acercó a ellos.

– "_Será mejor que vaya a resguardar las niñas." _- Pidió Kohaku.

_¿Quien es este demonio? Siento que tiene un poder desmesurado pero.._

– "_Espera Kohaku. No creo que su intención sea matarnos." - _Le aseguró Miroku. Su cuñado lo miró extrañado y después cuando se volvió entendió sus palabras. De entre los árboles cercanos surgieron varias figuras.

Una de las figuras era la venerable Kaede la otra un inu youkai desconocido para ellos. Su coleta alta, su armadura esplendida de samurai y las dos marcas faciales, lo distinguían como alguien con poder pero para Miroku aquél rostro lo había visto en otra parte. Entonces notó el picor de un insecto picando su cuello y se abofeteó esa misma zona. Myouga cayó como la hoja de un árbol y el le brindó su mano como aterrizaje.

– "_Es el abuelo Myouga." _- Mencionó Miroku.

– "_Hola Miroku cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¿hay alguna moza nueva en el pueblo?" _- Dijo Myouga.

– "_Lo cierto Myouga es que hoy mismo ha venido una."_

– "_¿Y es de buen ver?" _- Le volvió a preguntar la pulga.

– "_Oh sí y tiene un culo impresionante."_

– "_Señor Miroku esas cosas no debería decirlas delante de sus hijas." _- Le reprochó Kaede.

– "_Son de muy mal gusto." _- Secundó Kohaku.

– "_Bueno niñas ¡vamos a comer!" _- Pasó de ellos y de sus reproches para ir a su casa.

– "_Comida, comida."_

El ambiente estaba caldeado las dos mujeres del interior estaban echando llamas y el jabalí parecía tostarse a mayor velocidad.

– "_Hola amor." _- Las miradas fueron a él como latigazos. - _"Traigo nuevas visitas. Adelante pasar."_

Primero entraron Kirara y su dueño que se sentaron en medio de las dos mujeres encendidas, luego la venerada Kaede, Sango se alegró de verla y la saludó, y por último, pero no menos importante, Inu no Taisho. Se hizo un silencio en la sala y el fuego que la encendía se apagó.

– "_Les presento a Inu no Taisho, el padre de Inuyasha." _- Añadió Kaede para evitar confusiones.

– "_¿Su padre?" _- Se preguntaron los que no lo conocían.

– "_Es un honor conocerlo." _- Nazuna fue la primera en saludar a estilo japonés al general canino.

_Pero y ésta ¿de qué va_? Sango la miraba con mala cara que no pasó desapercibida por el resto.

– "_Es increíble ¿realmente está vivo?" _- Preguntó Miroku.

– "_¡Claro que sí! ¡Y su sangre sigue siendo la mejor de todas!"_ - Lo alabó Myouga.

– "_Aah." _- las dos pequeñas quedaron mirando su capa esponjosa, les recordaba la estola de Sesshoumaru. - _"Quiero, quiero."_

Inu no Taisho como su primogénito se sentía extrañado con las niñas humanas pero entendió como él que era lo que buscaban. Se desabrochó las hombreras de la armadura para sacar la estola y con cuidado la extendió en el suelo. Ellas no tardaron en ponerse encima y dar vueltas.

– "_¿No tienen un juguete para acompañar?" _- Les preguntó moviendo la mirada de Sango a Miroku.

– "_Sí claro."_

Sango se fue a buscarlo.

– "_¿Dónde está Inuyasha? Kohaku dijo que volvería por aquí." _- Preguntó Nazuna mirandolo.

– "_¿Qué interés tiene una linda señorita en él?" _- Preguntó Miroku.

Sango volvió con dos juguetes que Shippo se dejó en el cuarto de las niñas, eran una pelota y una serpiente de madera. Las dejó en la moqueta improvisada de Inu no Taisho.

– "_Inuyasha me salvó la vida hace tiempo cuando después de morir mi padre viví con un monje que en realidad era un demonio. Por ello me gustaría verlo."_

_Así que realmente conocía a Inuyasha. ¡Qué mal pensada he sido con ella! _Se reprobó Sango.

– "_Me alegra ver que mi hijo Inuyasha ha hecho tan buenas amistades y, también que ha estado ayudando a las personas con la espada que heredó." _- Inu no Taisho sonaba amable. _- "Por ahora Inuyasha está en el palacio inuyoukai, él se encargará de ciertos asuntos hasta que Sesshoumaru regrese."_

– "_¿Él es un príncipe?" - _Se quedó pasmada Nazuna.

– "_Es mi segundo hijo." - _Le respondió su padre.

_Ostras... _Pensó ella.

– "_Sesshoumaru está vivo." - _Dijo Kohaku. _- "Eso quiere decir.."_

– "_El señor Sesshoumaru esta buscando a Rin en el otro mundo." _- Les dijo la anciana.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de la noticia.

En el otro mundo Tamatama estaba alojada en su cabaña la misma en la que había traído a Sesshoumaru y lo había desnudado para evitar que escapara.

– "_Uff." - S_uspiró_. Qué tiempos aquellos._

_Y ahora ésta ¿que debe estar maquinando_? Estaba pensando Jaken mientras la miraba por la mirilla de sus ojos.

– "_Muñeco verde."_

– "_¡Aaaght JAKEN! ¡Cabeza de serrín!"_

– "_¡Mira que tengo para ti!" - _Tamatama había terminado de coser un haori blanco con flores de sakura las mismas que su amo llevaba. Era una prenda de su tamaño o sea ¡qué era para él! Jaken admiraba la prenda que destellaba con destellos amarillos como estrellas. Sí aquella prenda era una obra de arte, le daban ganas de llorar. _- "¿Quieres probártela?"_

– "_¡Yo no podría probármela! Seria una ofensa para mi querido amo Sesshoumaru." - _Ya la llevaba puesta.

– "_Te queda muy bien." - _Afirmó Tamatama.

Entonces escucharon un alboroto en el exterior y salieron de la cabaña. Lo que vieron los dejó con los ojos abiertos de alegría.

– "_Tenías razón. Al final vino por ti."_

_Bueno este es un buen reencuentro ¿no les parece?_


	66. Mujer celosa, leona furiosa

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi, quien ha diferencia de mí si cumple con los plazos de publicación.**

_¡Buenas! Bueno me pasé un tiempo antes de publicar uff._ _Espero que no estén molestas conmigo pero perdí el hilo de la historia después de la fiesta ;). ¡Ah y gracias por los regalos que he recibido! Esto LinTanya siempre me gusta que estés ahí, Miara no te ofendas por no ser la primera en saludar no me olvido de ti siempre es un gusto ver que sigues a la espera y me encanta (ahora esta demora no es para fastidiarte ni mucho menos es por lo que dije antes) y Maki-Maki ¡No sabes lo que te he echaba de menos! Creí que te habías ido de la web! (me pongo a llorar como Jaken en la manga). ¡Ay pero cómo me conoces! ya sabes que le echo mucha pimienta a la carne, así sabe mejor._

_Bueno después de los saludos (también a todos los lectores) toca la historia. Es un capitulo corto por el momento._

_* Tamatama se refiere a que la ropa del daiyoukai esta formada por insectos invisibles, bueno ellos son la ropa que llevan. Recuerden el capitulo en que la madre de Sesshoumaru se lo explica a Rin. El 24, no soy tan mala ;). P.s. Y me aprovecho del hecho que los perros les gusta robar todo tipo de ropa para babearla o morderla (sobretodo trapos). _

_PS - Las notas las dejo por si no se entiende. Recuerdo que son de lectura voluntaria y eso no me peguen por ellas._

**Mujer celosa, leona furiosa.**

Tenseiga estaba llamando a su dueño para abrir un kaiten antes de utilizarla como tijeras para cortar pelo. Ál principio la ignoraba pues quería saber que podía sacar de provecho de aquella hanyou pero ella se atrevió a mentirle por suerte para ella, recapacitó bien antes de volver a hacerlo. Le explicó algo elemental que no había tenido en cuenta, los seres espirituales con alto sentido del olfato (como él) podían olerla tan fuerte como el olor de la muerte que olía, sólo que para ellos el olor era de la vida. Entonces se dio cuenta que su acompañante le había mentido, lo había conducido hasta el campamento de las almas hanyou sólo para qué, para que viera lo patético que eran. No era algo más ellos también esperaban que les solucionaran sus asuntos, cosas que no le importaban y qué no tenía porque hacer, eso si era que hubiese algo que hacer. Así que por una vez se alegró que Tenseiga lo quisiera fuera de allí.

Al cruzar el kaiten entró en el meidou, en el mismo lugar donde perdió su ropa y tuvo que aguantar las quejas de los sabuesos infernales. Los sabuesos estaban como de costumbre haciendo guardia sobre cosas inútiles como una montaña de cuerpos.

_¿Quién iba a robarles unos cuerpos que les sobraban? _Se preguntó Sesshoumaru.

No deseaba oír la respuesta, se imaginaba que debía ser algún que otro guardián del más allá o otra bestia. Entonces notó por la espalda la presencia del hanyou que lo acompañaba seguida de la hembra y se cerró el kaiten sin más sorpresas.

- _"Pst. ¡Mirad quién ha vuelto! ¡El señor Sesshoumaru! Ja_" - Dio la alarma uno de los sabuesos.

_- "¡Es Sesshoumaru!" "Sesshoumaru!" - _Repetían como idiotas en cadena.

Los que no estaban custodiando la montaña de cuerpos se arrimaron y cuando se dirigían al lugar corrían la voz. Este ajetreo fue el que llamó la atención de Tamatama y Jaken.

_- "Hugh. ¡Qué lugar más sucio!" _- Se quejó la cortesana mientras con una mano intentaba ventilar el aire de su cara.

_- "Bombón ¿pensabas que te llevaría al paraíso?"_ - Mencionó Hayate.

- _"¡No te burles de mí! ¡Trotamundos! Sé perfectamente que no es tanta su generosidad."_ - Se señaló a sí misma como prueba.

A lo que Hayate no pudo contener la risa aunque no lo intentó mucho, su nuevo peinado la hacía una niña de los bajos fondos alocada. Namae aún seguía mirándolo de mala gana y le gruñía como advertencia de que lo dejara estar pero no.

- _"¡Deja de reír!" _- Se enojó Namae.

_- "No puedo niña." - _Se carcajeaba.

Entonces Sesshoumaru lo golpeó por detrás en su cabeza y del golpe lo tumbó.

_- "¡Eh! ¡Eso ha sido a traición!" _

_- "Uff. Mejor." - _Se reconfortó Namae.

Entre los sabuesos dos figuras conocidas avanzaron de la fila que los observaban hasta ser ellos los primeros.

- _"Tenías razón. Al final vino por ti." - _Oyó la voz de Tamatama. Sesshoumaru se giró para verla.

- _"¡Hola mi señor Sesshoumaru!_" - Ella estaba a mitad de camino entre él y sus congéneres. Él entrecerró sus ojos en ella. Al notar que la miraba Tamatama danzó como una bailarina sobre sí mostrando su nueva vestimenta blanca.

_- "¡Señor Sesshoumaru!" - _Al pobre Jaken se le salían las lágrimas por los lados de las mangas blancas. -_"¡Me siento tan alagado que se haya acordado de su humilde servidor!"_

- _"¡A qué es precioso!" _- Dejó de girar Tamatama. - _"Me lo he puesto especialmente para ti."_

Pero en vez de prestarle su atención su mirada bajó a sus pies donde se encontraba Jaken vestido con su anterior haori encogido. El frío señor youkai no tardó en hacer una mueca de disgusto.

- _"¡Señor Sesshoumaru!" _- Imaginen a Jaken corriendo a cámara lenta con los brazos abiertos mostrando en toda su gloria su nuevo haori llorando con sus ojos de ameba con un par de estrellas de cuatro puntas como pupilas y con la boca abierta ir a la posición de su amo. Sesshoumaru le pisó la cara y caminó sobre él hacía Tamatama.

- _"¿Qué le has hecho a mis cosas?" _- Preguntó señor Sesshoumaru.

_- "¿Hacer qué? ¿tus cosas?" _- Se hacía la desatendida.

Lastima que su peinado era un moño desecho que caía en una cola ondulada por el cuello y, en conclusión, no podía pelarla sin cortarle la cabeza. Se limitó a ser paciente.

_- "Mi ropa y armadura." _

_- "Ah eso." _- Recordó ella. _- "Bueno olía tan bien que acabe comiendo la hakama y parte del haori*, así que cuando me quise dar cuenta sólo quedaba la mitad del haori y claro sería un desperdicio si no la pudiera volver a ver."_

_- "EEEEHH!" - _Saltó Jaken del suelo y permaneció en el aire como si pudiera levitar. - _"¡No dijiste que lo habías cosido para mí!"_

_- "¿Yo coser?" _- Preguntó extrañada.

_- "¡Eeeeh! ¡no te hagas la tonta te vi que lo estabas cosiendo!" _- Saltaba como una rana.

Tamatama estaba moviendo la cabeza como recordando algo que no podía. Mientras Namae y Hayate ya se habían dado cuenta del espectáculo que ofrecía el demonio pequeño y verde.

_- "Ya decía yo que no parecía un príncipe por el atuendo que llevaba."_ - Dijo Hayate.

Todos miraron su nuevo atuendo, Sesshoumaru vestía una hakama blanca como la que llevaba ya, sin embargo, su haori era blanco con hojas de pino negras sobre una pincelada que iba de hombro a hombro y que acababa en sus muñecas. Su obi era marrón con olas marinas.

_- "Qué dices su atuendo es correcto, lo que no es su actitud." _- Le dijo Namae.

Sesshoumaru dedicó una mirada a Namae de aquellas que presagian peligro.

_- "Tienes todo la razón del mundo." - _Secundó su compañero hanyou.

_- "¡Ya esta! Debieron ser los últimos retoques que le dí." - _Dijo Tamatama chocándose los puños.

_- "¡No puede ser!" _- Jaken con la cara llena de sudor a su amo. Jaken se encontraba en sus espaldas. - _"Amo bonito yo ¡perdóneme fue obligado por esa perra a ponerme su preciosa prenda!" _

_- "¿De verdad Jaken que ocurrió así?" - _Sesshoumaru no se dignó a mirarlo.

Jaken sudaba la gota gorda.

_- "Por.. ¡Por supuesto mi señor!" - _Intentó sonar lo más confiado posible.

Sesshoumaru pateó con el talón a Jaken quien casualmente fue a parar directo al pectoral de Hayate quien del golpe se agachó amarándose el pecho y en un ángulo de servidumbre. Jaken se quejaba también con la mano sobre su cabeza.

_- "¡Ay!" _- Se quejaron los dos.

_- "Oye ¿dónde se fue el muñeco verde?" - _Lo buscaba a su alrededor pero no lo encontraba por eso al ampliar su campo de busca se percató que era a los pies de un ser que nunca había visto. Era de pelo rojizo anaranjado a media altura, su rostro era más rusco que el de Sesshoumaru pero iba acorde con su haori verde sin mangas y su pantalón blanco, entonces ambos contactaron visualmente sus ojos marrones con los suyos negro carbón. Ella lo inspeccionó un poco más y se fijó en sus orejas. Parecían aterciopeladas. - _"¡Oh que orejitas más monas!" - _Ella se puso las manos en sus mejillas y se ladeaba.

En el lado donde estaba Hayate.

_- "¿hug? ¿orejitas? ¿monas?¿Yo?" - _Hayate se quedó anonadado, entendía que sus orejas eran suaves pero de ahí a monas no entendía la relación. Casualmente ya había recobrado el aspecto imperturbable de antes del golpe.

Namae lo miró seria sin decir nada.

_- "¿Y de mi armadura que me puedes decir?" - _Preguntó Sesshoumaru. Al oír su voz la atención de la sabueso fue para él de nuevo.

_- "¿La armadura?"_ - Repitió Tamatama.

_Flashback del día que se llevó a Sesshoumaru a su tienda._

Uno de sus compañeros trajo a Sesshoumaru al campamento. Por entonces todos estaban recolectando cuerpos para las reservas del mes, pues los otros sabuesos que habitaban el mundo eran solitarios y oportunistas que a la más mínima que se despistaban robaban parte de lo que ya habían acumulado pero los peores no eran ellos sino los guardianes del infierno quienes hacían como ellos (recolectaban montañas de cadáveres, con preferencia los humanos) pero sus almas las trasladaban directamente a las profundidades del abismo y una vez allí su comida desaparecía. Por suerte estos últimos siglos aquello no suponía un problema, pues los cuerpos continuaban viniendo y amontonándose.

_- "¡Hey mirad lo que he encontrado!" _- Llamó el sabueso en cuestión. El cuerpo que cargaba a hombros lo desplomó al suelo. Ella entonces lo vio por primera vez y quiso quedárselo para ella.

_- "¡Es precioso!" _- Dijo ella.

_- "¡Alto Tamatama! No pienses que es un regalo para ti." _- La avisó quien lo trajo.

_- "¡Yo nunca he dicho eso!" - Vaya por una vez que trae algo bueno, y no lo quiere compartir. Esta vez incluso podría fingir ser su novia sin reparos. Uff. En fin tendré que ganármelo por otros medios._

_- "¿Qué hacemos con él?" _- Uno de su grupo preguntó.

_- "Nos lo comemos." _- Añadió otro al que le rugía el estomago, entonces el eco de su rugido los contagio a todos.

_- "Hmmm. Huelo a carne viva."_

_- "¿Cómo sabe mejor la carne de perro cruda o tostada?"_

_- "¡Cruda!" _- Dijeron en grupo.

_¡Oh no! Sino me doy prisa se lo comerán antes que pueda ser mío._

_- "¡Esperad! No podemos comérnoslo. - _Intervino Tamatama.

_- "¡¿Y eso porqué?" _- Quisieron saber sus compañeros.

Ella se volvió para ver el dulce rostro del perro celestial que estaba en el suelo cuando se acordó de las veces que se los convocaban al mundo vivo.

_- "Los perros celestiales suelen invocarnos a su mundo. Si lo dejamos vivo y regresa a su mundo tal vez nos devuelva el favor." - _Se apresuró en tener una excusa válida.

_- "Bah, eso sólo lo hacen por su interés."_

_- "Y eso de llevarnos a su mundo a menudo es una trampa."_

_- "¡No hay forma de confiar en ellos!"_

El conjunto del grupo ya comenzaban a alzar sus voces al unísono

_- "¡Pero él es diferente miradlo!" _- Insistió ella.

_- "¿Qué tenemos que ver?"_

Tamtama corrió a su lado y señaló su armadura.

_- "Veis la armadura. Es una armadura de alta calidad lo que nos lleva a qué es alguien muy importante."_

Entonces uno de los más veteranos se acercó.

_- "Dejad paso." _- Apartó a los demás con golpes de su hocico. Lo olió de cabeza a pies y se paró en el obi del inconsciente. Todos pudieron ver que estaba armado. - _"Tú quítale las espadas."_

Tamatama obedeció primero sacó Bakusaiga y admiró su estilo la desenfundó y notó su enorme poder.

_- "Mmm. Esta espada es exquisita."_

_- "¡Yo sacaré la otra!" - _Un voluntario se ofreció, sacó del obi Tenseiga y la desenvainó. Su poder purificador empezó a cubrir la zona y la montaña de cuerpos reaccionó al poder de la espada, todos ellos se agitaban y querían ir a la luz que emanaba la espada.

_- "¡Mujer llévate a ese perro de ahí!" _

_- "¡Sí señor!"_ - Obedeció contenta.

Ella lo arrastró a su cabaña, por el camino oyó como se quejaba y calculó que no tendría mucho tiempo antes que se despertara. Comenzó a desatar su armadura, el peto se abrió con facilidad después de quitar los amarres de hueso.

_Qué práctico. _Pensó en aquél momento. Después le quitó el haori y ya iba por la hakama cuando quien lo trajó entró dentro.

_- "¿Ya estás contenta?"_

_- "Sí. ¿Y tu has venido a verme jugar?"_

_- "Grr." _- Él le gruñó pero lo dejó estar. - _"No, Lord Master quiere que guardemos las espadas lejos de él. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo."_

Tamatama lo miró indiferente y volvió su mirada al chico semidesnudo que tenía en su cabaña.

_- "Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella pero.. Ya que estás llévate esa armadura. Pesa como un muerto y no me gusta."_

_- "Esta bien pero no abuses de él. Lord Master también dice que el es el portador de Tenseiga, por lo que le podemos intentar pedir que nos de una vida diferente."_

_- "¡Vaya entonces debe ser de los buenos!" _

_Fin del flashbacks._

_- "No sé donde fue a parar después de eso." - _Le dijo Tamatama perdida en sus recuerdos.

_Tss. La tendré que dar por perdida al igual que la ropa. _Supuso Sesshoumaru.

_- "¿Continúa hablando de ropa con ella?" - _Preguntó en alto Namae revelando su pensamiento.

En el suelo Jaken se recobraba del golpe y miró a los dos hanyou de su lado.

_- "Eso parece." - _Hayate luego la miró. _- "¿Su preciosidad esta celosa de ella?"_

_- "¿Yo celosa de una basurera? Me insultas."_

_- "No hace falta que lo estés, tu elegancia es digna de admirar aunque claro si es tan osada en la cama como con su lengua.. Puede que me arriesgue a pasar unos años aquí."_

_- "¿Quiénes sois vosotros?" - _Preguntó Jaken.

_- "No creo que seas tú quien le intereses." - _Volvió a contrarrestar su opinión Namae.

_- "No hay nadie más interesante por aquí." _- Respondió enseguida Hayate.

_- "Oíd ¿qué hacéis aquí?" _- Preguntó Jaken.

_- "¿A no y qué me dices de nuestro amigo Sesshoumaru?"_

_- "¡Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a sí al señor Sesshoumaru!*" - _Jaken la amonestó.

_- "Ese perro tiene complejo de Narciso*." - _Contestó él.

_- "¡Ya no puedo aguantar más esta falta de respeto!" - _Se enfureció Jaken e invocó el báculo. Hayate cogió en brazos a Namae y la alejó de las llamas. - _"¡Tomad! ¡Eso es lo que les pasa a los que se burlan del amo Sesshoumaru!" - _Se creía que se estaban abrasando cuando un golpe lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

_- "¿Y este bicho que quería?" _-Preguntó la cortesana en los brazos de Hayate.

- _"No lo sé."_

Los sabuesos estaban observando las dos situaciones hasta que Jaken optó por usar su poder que ellos se vieron más entretenidos.

_- "Tus amigos son muy escandalosos." _- Una figura masculina avanzó hasta el punto dónde se encontraba ella y Sesshoumaru.

_- "¿Amigos?" _- Le respondió con una pregunta el daiyoukai.

Entonces Tamatama reparó en los dos hanyou que lo acompañaban. Ya había visto al joven pero no a la chica que llevaba en brazos. _¡Rayos que envidia! _Pensó al ver que la llevaba en brazos estilo novia.

Sesshoumaru miró este sabueso que se veía más serio que Tamatama y que como ella desveló su figura humanoide.

_- "Antes que se te ocurra irte. Debes cumplir tu función como portador de Tenseiga." - _Le dijo Lord Master.

_- "No obedezco ordenes."_

_- "¡Pero Sesshoumaru he cuidado de su preciada mascota! ¡He procurado estar bella para usted! ¡Me he portado como una buena chica! ¿Porqué no puedes devolvernos el favor, al menos a mí?" - _Se quejó Tamatama quien al volver a ver a la pareja hanyou dijo: - _"¿Es por esa maldita Rin?"_

_- "No menciones su nombre." - _La avisó enfadado.

_- "Oh ya veo. No está contigo entonces supongo que se fue con otro ¿Quién alguien mejor que tú? ¿Alguien que pueda concederle las cosas que tú no puedes darle? ¿Qué pueda llevarla de paseo todos los días y hacerla feliz? ¡No vas a contestarme! ¿Porqué tengo razón verdad?" - _Tamatama aguantó el sabor amargo de las lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos para encontrar la calma y luego la penetró con la mirada.

_- "No puedo darte algo que no quieres."_

_- "¡Qué mierda me estás diciendo! ¡Eres el maldito portador de Tenseiga bien que puedes!"_

_- "Tú me lo dijiste no es la vida lo que buscas." - _Respondió serio.

_- "¿Entonces qué genio?" - _Preguntó cínica.

_- "Buscas amar y ser amada." _- La agarró de la mano y apartó el rostro colorado de su vista. Y calló. - _"Sin embargo, no voy a resucitarte."_

_- "¡Entonces muere!" _- Intentó matarlo con sus garras pero la sostuvo en brazos y la doblegó por la fuerza volviéndola de espadas.

_- "Hay un lugar donde la luz es pura y hay más pretendientes a los que molestar." - _Dijo con tono suave en el oído a Tamatama.

_- "Bien el juego termina aquí. Es hora de que cumplas tu parte." _- Avisó Lord Master.

Sesshoumaru la soltó y ella fue tras Lord Master.

* Jaken se refiere a lo de la falta de honorífico pues tendría que llamarlo señor por su estatus.

* Narciso en la mitologia griega era un hombre que rechazaba a sus pretendientes masculinos (era propio de la época que los chicos mantuvieran relaciones con otros hombres) hasta que a uno de ellos decidió darle una espada a ver que hacía. Este se suicidó ante sus ojos pero antes rezó a Nemesis (diosa de la venganza) y le pidió que conociera lo que era el amor no correspondido. Esto se cumple cuando un día en el que tenía sed ve su propio reflejo en el agua y quedó tan enamorado que intentó seducir al joven que veía reflejado hasta darse cuenta que era un reflejo suyo. Desilusionado se suicidó con su espada y así pasó a convertirse en flor. En mi historia se refiere a lo que todos sabemos que se refiere: a estar enamorado sólo de si mismo.


	67. Relaciones entrelazadas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi, quien es puntual con las publicaciones.**

_Esto buenas, primero quisiera empezar disculpándome por la demora sé que han sido otras dos semanas desde el último y esto no hace gracia, bueno sinceramente les diré que el calor me ha afectado más de lo que creí pues estoy asada como un pollo. (Me aso como un pollo-poyo. ¿Se acuerdan de Ruby ¿no? Je, je). Especialmente a mis amigas que han estado ahí apoyándome, Miara, LinTanya, Makkikita-Chan, Kaitou entre otras. También quiero agradecer los nuevos comentarios pero más que los comentarios a las personas que los escriben, gracias LalaMermeid29 y Kogla (me alegra que pases días imaginando la continuación de la historia eso significa que voy por buen camino ;))._

_Bueno y a todos los que me han puesto entre sus favoritos y en alerta eso también me ha motivado a escribir. Y como toda autora espero no haberles hecho sufrir en la espera, os dejo con la historia. _

_* Regla == Me pareció un nombre adecuado por los bastones y por el doble significado de la palabra. Explico regla, a parte de menstruación y del instrumento que usamos para hacer líneas sobre el papel que midan x, es también filosofía o razón. Ahora no me critiquen por poner un nombre en español para la espada pero no sé si allá en Japón usan la misma analogía- ¡Y tampoco quiero copiarme de Bleach quien Tite Kubo nombra las espadas de los arrancar en español!_

_* Dai-To == Espada larga de más de 2 shaku (+ de 60cm)_

**Relaciones entrelazadas**

Lord Master contemplaba la discusión entre Tamatama y Sesshoumaru como todos los demás sabuesos y como esperaba ni ella logró influenciarlo ni un ápice. Entonces vio como ella se enfureció y estaba dispuesta a matarlo pero él la retuvo sin problemas y de forma muy sensual le susurró algo en el oído.

_- "Bien el juego termina aquí. Es hora de que cumplas tu parte." _- Avisó Lord Master.

Sesshoumaru la soltó y ella fue tras Lord Master.

Ambos señores se quedaron mirándose uno al otro sin pestañear, como si con esto cada uno diera por sentado su punto de vista sin necesidad de discutir.

_¡Qué tensión! Esta aura demoníaca me va a dar un infarto, cualquier movimiento suyo podría ser el último para todos. _Pensaba Jaken.

_- "¡Qué aburrimiento! ¿Hasta cuando se quedaran así de plantados?" _- Se quejó Namae.

_- "¡Tú que molestas la concentración del gran amo Sesshoumaru!" _- Jaken se agarraba el haori por cada codo, respiraba pesadamente pero logró reponerse de la ira a pesar de la mirada molesta de la inuhanyou y justo cuando iba a volver a hablar fue pisado por el hanyou.

_- "Hasta que uno de los dos diga algo o se mueva." _- Respondió mecánicamente Hayate, sin darse cuenta que su voz resonaba por el aire, entonces dejó sus pies en el suelo con cuidado.

_- "Eso ya lo veo pero es tonto." - _Namae se arregló la tira roja que tenía como haori (aunque no le cubría para nada).

_- "De hecho no están seguros de cómo es su rival y temen lanzarse en una pelea." - _Acabó la explicación Hayate con un tono de entendido.

_Tiene razón, Sesshoumaru es muy fuerte pero cuando se trata de luchar con Tenseiga la cosa cambia. _Jaken suspiró.

_- "¡Oye Sesshoumaru! ¿qué ya no tienes esa prisa tan propia de ti o qué? ¡Sino la tienes me debes una disculpa por lo mínimo!" _- Se atrevió a decir Namae.

La expresión de Sesshoumaru cambió al oírlo claro que como no hacerlo nadie se movía ni respiraba apenas y todos lo oyeron nítidamente pero fue curioso que le molestó más el pensamiento de Jaken. Entonces Lord Master se rió un corto tiempo y para cuando cesó Sesshoumaru aún mantenía su mirada de enojo.

_- "Si cumples tu parte no te dañaremos ni a ti ni a tus amigos. Además así nos evitaremos una pelea innecesaria.¿No crees?" - _Dijo Lord Master intentando ser diplomático.

_- "¿Y? ¿Crees que eso me impedirá el paso? Entonces supones mal como soy realmente."_

Sesshoumaru desenvainó Tenseiga y comenzó el ataque. De un salto se posicionó en frente suya para cortarlo en dos pero lo esquivó y se puso sobre él. Lord Master sacó entonces un arma que no había visto y un ataque de youki destrozó el suelo bajó los pies. Todos los sabuesos se retiraron a distancia segura, Hayate volvió a recoger a Namae y Jaken se fue volando hacía una montaña de cuerpos.

- _"Negociar no es su fuerte." _- Sentenció Namae en los brazos de Hayate mientras estaban suspendidos en el aire viendo como todo el terreno se precipitaba a la oscuridad del meidou.

_- "Lo siento bombón." _- Se disculpó antes de hacer lo que tenía pensado.

_- "Eh ¿qué?" _

Entonces Hayate le desvistió de las tiras rojas que usaba de camisa a una velocidad que ni ella pudo prever, y las usó para atraer a uno de los pájaros de huesos que sobrevolaban el lugar. Así quedaron en el aire.

Namae al verse desnuda de cintura para arriba no tardó en darle una buena bofetada que se oyó por el lugar. E hizo que quien la sostenía se le resbalara pero tuvo suerte en tener los suficientes reflejos para agarrar su mano antes de que fuera tarde.

_- "¿Cómo te atreves a hacer esto a Namae?" _- Se refería así misma.

_- "Era esto o desaparecer en las profundidades ¿Qué hubieras preferido?" - _Preguntó burlesco Hayate. Namae le dedicó una mirada de odio y después le cruzó la cara.

_- "Hubiera sido mucho pedir que supieras volar." _- Se limitó a contestar.

Alguien los observaba no muy alegre y decidió destrozar al pájaro de hueso que los ayudaba.

En otro rincón Jaken se despertó y subió tras los montones de cuerpos que habían sobre él.

_- "Ññññ. Uff. Por un momento pensé que me ahogaba." _- Lo dijo tras hacerse paso entre los cuerpos que cayeron sobre él. Justo al decirlo notó una mano sobre su cabeza luego otra en el hombro. - _"¡Qué demonios..!" _- La montaña de cuerpos intentaban abrazarlo y algunos rostros con la boca abierta sugerían intenciones para nada buenas para él. - _"¡Apartad ésas sucias manos de mí!" - _Cada vez más la montaña de cuerpos se precipitaba sobre el pequeño demonio. _- "¡Señor Sesshoumaru ayúdeme! ¡Señor Sesshoumaru!" _- Jaken se encontraba en aprietos.

Por otra parte, Sesshoumaru había esquivado el ataque y ahora podía ver la arma de su adversario. Era grande tanto que parecía imposible no haberla visto, no era una katana pero sin duda parecía una Dai-to*. Su filo era redondeado en la punta pero en el mismo estaba agrietado como si tuviera una hilera de dientes propios y el mango de la misma era extraño pues de él pendían otros mangos como si estos fueran bastones ninja.

_Bien tampoco es como aquellas espadas. _Recapacitó.

_- "Esta es mi gran espada, Regla*. Como puedes ver es un arma que pertenece a este mundo como tu Tenseiga_. _No te ofendas por no haberla visto, en principio sólo los muertos la pueden ver y aún para ellos les cuesta darse cuenta de su existencia. _" - Explicó Lord Master.

_- "¡Señor Sesshoumaru!" _- Oyó el joven príncipe que Jaken se encontraba en apuros pero no se inmutó.

_- "Tus amigos siguen en problemas tal vez deberías recordar la forma de ser de tu espada." _- Le sugirió su oponente.

_- "¡Señor Sesshoumaruuu!" _

Esta vez Jaken gritaba a pleno pulmón y lo sabía a pesar que lo escuchó de lejos. Sin decir nada, caminó con calma hacia la montaña de cadáveres con Tenseiga que latía rápido, como esperaba los cadáveres dejaron de morder a Jaken para centrarse en el poder de la luz y con un gran enojo purificó los muertos de alrededor.

_- "Lo ves no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?" - _Oyó al sabueso.

En cuanto a la pareja de hanyous, ésta volvió a precipitarse al vacío pero Hayate tenía reflejos casi felinos y logró capturar el cuello de un ave esquelética con la misma tira. Una vez capturado el cuello se balanceó por el aire y como pensó volvieron a destruir su ave, así que siguió una ave tras otra hasta notar tierra firme.

_Por si acaso haré un par más de aves. _Pensó él.

Cuando ya estaba seguro que tocaría suelo desistió en volver a cazar un pájaro y se dejó caer con ella en brazos. Tamatama se presentó ante ellos.

_- "Tú eres la basurera de antes." - _Indicó Namae. _- "¿Qué quieres de nosotros?"_

_- "Nada. Pero desde que te he visto me molesta tu cara por eso morirás." _

_- "Calma chicas. Esto yo soy Hayate y ella se llama Namae, nosotros somos compañeros de interés hasta que Sesshoumaru nos ayude. Así que como verás estoy disponible, no hay necesidad de estar celosa." - Con esto fijo que me la gano. _Pensó.

_Así que compañeros de interés. _Pensó Namae. Pero aguantó estoica lo que sentía, aunque ella como Sesshoumaru al ser de la nobleza había adquirido cierto dominio sobre sí o un orgullo desmesurado, no olvidaba el hecho que se había atrevido a desvestirla y protegerla como si fuera suya.

La sabueso lo miró de arriba abajo fijándose en cada detalle del cuerpo y vestimenta, a medida que ojeaba lo que veía le iba gustando más hasta que sonrió.

_- "Esta bien. ¡Yo soy Tamatama mucho gusto en conocerte!" - _Ella se apresuró a abrazarlo.

_- "¡Uy! ¡Si que tienes impulso Tamatama!" -_Correspondió el abrazo y ella aún lo intensificó.

Namae entonces agarró de su tira con fuerza para llevárselo con ella pero lo único que logró es quedar en una posición poco digna pues tiraba de la prenda con fuerza y ¡la agarraba con las dos manos! Luego intentó sacar las fuerzas con sus piernas pero ni con esas logró su tira. Empezó a jadear del esfuerzo.

- _"¿Qué es lo que querías conseguir?" _- Gruñó Tamatama. - _"Ahora él es feliz conmigo." _- Sonrió. - _"¡No molestes!"_

_- "Sólo quiero mi prenda. En cuanto a él no lo quiero ni regalado." _- Dijo fríamente.

Hayate la miró esperanzado esperando ver una reacción de Namae diferente a la indiferencia pero esta nunca vino.

_- "Bien entonces todo arreglado." _- Dijo Tamatama quien se aproximó a los labios de Hayate y como él estaba despistado por la situación, los besó.

Jaken se sintió aliviado después de que todas las hordas de zombies quisieran un bocado de él, por fin notó que estaba libre de ellas. Pero no sabía que era lo que había pasado sólo recordó estar pidiendo ayuda a su amo cuando empezaron a morderle, luego una luz cegadora lo cubrió todo y allí estaba él intentando recuperar el sentido de la vista.

Poco a poco su visión borrosa fue aclarándose y pudo ver la silueta de su amo de espaldas como de costumbre así que cuando vio que lo miraba, y que definitivamente era su rostro, saltó hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

- _"¡Señor Sesshoumaru!" _- Se agarró a su haori. - _"¡gracias por salvarme la vida!"_

Sesshoumaru le dedicó una mirada llena de furia que el pequeño duende intentó suavizar poniendo una cara de corderito pero al ver que esto lo enfurecía más suspiró.

_A veces me gustaría ser Rin, para que me tratara como es debido._

Jaken recibió otro talonazo que lo hizo rodar como una pelota.

Algunos sabuesos ya se habían reunido en la zona.

_- "¡La comida!"_

_- "¡Nuestra reserva!"_

_- "¡Qué vamos a hacer?"_

_- "Lord Master ¿Por qué?"_

Y así un seguido de murmullos y quejas que venían de su clan.

_- "¡Callad!" _- Les ordenó.

_- "Pero Lord Master todo nuestros esfuerzos por recolectarla han sido en vano." _- Uno de ellos comentó.

_- "No me importa en lo más mínimo el motivo por el que has dejado de proteger tu montaña de basura pero si piensas que haciéndolo voy a ayudarte te equivocas." - _Aclaró Sesshoumaru.

_- "Sí claro eso ya lo has dicho." _- Le recordó Lord Master.

Sesshoumaru por un momento dudó de lo que se trataba entonces pero al ver que se acercaba a él sin desenvainar su espada lo supo. Lord Master esta vez inició el ataque, al principio esquivaba sus estocadas pero estas se volvían más rápidas a pesar de la gran espada que usaba. No tuvo remedió que bloquear el ataque con Tenseiga, el roce de las espadas hizo chirriar a su katana y como si llorara se alejó del combate. Tenseiga estaba lastimada lo poco que miró de reojo a su espada fue para darse cuenta de la pequeña mota agrietada que tenía.

_- "Te lo volveré a preguntar ¿de verdad no quieres ayudarnos?"_

_- "Yo Sesshoumaru no ayudaré a aquellos que están en mi camino." _

_Ese es mi amo Sesshoumaru. _A Jaken se le estaban cayendo las lágrimas por las mejillas, al ver que definitivamente había vuelto a las viejas costumbres y lo añoraba.

_- "Lastima tu orgullo es peor que tu ignorancia."_

Ambos se cruzaron de espadas y acabaron con la pose de los dos de pie con las espadas en mano esperando a que uno de los dos cayera, como pasaba en los duelos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Se pusieron de frente y Sesshoumaru movió su mano para acercarse Tenseiga, la hoja estaba agrietada a punto de romperse y se podía oír el canto de la misma por sus grietas.

_- "¡Madre mía! ¡Ten- Ten - Tenseiga está casi rota!" - _Gritó Jaken y al acabar la frase se rompió.

En el pueblo humano de Kaede Inu no Taisho olfateó el aire preocupado, al mismo tiempo el mismo flash tuvo Inuyasha desde el palacio celestial, el clan de los guepardos hizo igual que ellos, Totosai dejó de forjar una espada y Rin notó algo que se rompía y que le era muy importante. En consecuencia todos los que tenían algo que ver con Tenseiga notaron como algo se rompía, algo que les era tan preciado como un familiar.

_P. S. - Siento que sea corto. Gomenasai. _


	68. La rueda del destino

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi y Cía. (no sé si era viz o otra pero bueno a quien le importa, bueno supongo que a nosotros por emitarla por la tele :P).**

_Nota: ¡Hola chicas! ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí, yo he tardado un poco en actualizar. Mis razones son que tengo muchos apuntes que digitalizar entre otras ocupaciones y deberes que debería pero omito aún. Espero que lo comprendan y ojala pudiera publicar uno cada día como cuando empecé. Bueno ayer hace un año que publique esta historia y ya se puede decir que la resolución para el año que viene. Es broma realmente no sé cómo acabará ni cuando, así que disfruten._

_Este capitulo lo dedico a Miara quien me siguió desde los inicios, un saludo._

_P.S - Un saludo a todas y a mis recientes reviewers LinTanya y Maki Maki. También a todos los que siguen leyéndome por supuesto ;). _

_*Haru == Primavera._

_* Shinpo == Progreso, mejora, avance._

**La rueda del destino**

Una pelota flotaba en el aire, giraba y giraba en él como si tuviera vida propia los rayos del sol la reflejaban y si el sol no te cegaba podrías jurar que el esférico tenía su propia energía pero esto no le importaba a los niños que jugaban con ella.

_- "¡Pazámela! ¡La quielooo! ¡Papáaa!" _- La pelota fue a posición de una de las gemelas de Sango quien se la pasó a su hermana y se estuvieron un rato así hasta que el pequeño inu hanyou harto de llorar comenzó a ladrar.

Sus ladridos llegaron a oídos mayores y en menos de lo que tardaba en parpadear lo cogieron en brazos.

_- "¡Qué son esos lloriqueos!" _- Se quejó Inuyasha.

- _"¡Aagh! ¡Mamáaa!" _- Gritó el pequeño.

Alterado Inuyasha buscaba a su pareja tontamente porqué sabía que ocurría después así que cogió al pequeño y le tapó la boca con sus manos.

_- "Menos mal que no te ha oído. Uff." _- Suspiró.

Un niño humano de unos cinco años no pudo evitar que la bola cayera al suelo y terminaró el juego.

_- "Lo veís las niñas ganan.." _- Comenzó una. - _"Y los niños pierden." _- Acabó la otra y ambas se burlaron. Ipso facto recibieron una colleja

_- "¡Au! ¿Qué hemos hecho?" _- Pidieron juntas al hanyou.

_- "Trampas." _- Dijo con simplicidad mientras el niño aún lloraba en su regazo.

_- "¡Nosotras no hemos hecho trampas!" _- Se quejó una de las niñas.

_- "Si juegan mal no es nuestra culpa." _- Su hermana gemela añadió.

"Pluf, plof" El sonido de dos coscorroenes retumbó en el aire.

_- "Sí claro si juegan solas significan que son de equipos diferentes por lo tanto ustedes dos han perdido."_

El niño que había dejado caer la pelota comenzó a alegrarse y con el canto de la victoria el pequeño hanyou de pelo blanco abandonó su lloriqueo y comenzó a aplaudir. Las niñas no esperaron más y gritaron el nombre de su padre.

_- "¡Miroku!"_

El monje suspiró a distancia y fue a ver lo que querían sus pequeñas.

_- "Ya os he dije que me llamaran papá, mis princesas." _- Les dijo al llegar, no obstante las niñas pasaron de él.

_- "Inuyasha se ha metido en nuestro juego y ha dado la victoria a ellos."_

_- "Inuyasha hace trampas y porqué Souta llora nos hace perder."_

_- "¡Papá hemos ganado!" _- Le informó el pequeño Haru*.

_- "No es justo." _- Gritaron las dos al pequeño que comenzó a llorar junto con Souta.

Ambos padres suspiraron mientras las niñas montaban un escándalo.

En la cabaña de Kaede ella y Kagome estaban preparando la comida. La anciana puso al gran cazo de agua las verduras cortadas mientras la mujer de al lado aún se peleaba con el pescado.

_- "¡Maldito pescado!" _- El cuchillo que tenía sólo destrozaba a cachos los pescados que Inuyasha le había entregado hace una hora. La sombra del rostro de Kagome augmentó al tamaño de la cabeza de un oni y la anciana se apresuró a remover las verduras. - _"¡No puede ser! El otro día Inuyasha hizo unos cortes perfectos del pescado y yo ¡no puedo hacer lo mismo! ¡¿Porqué? En fin, tendré que pedirle que los corte antes de marcharse."_

_- "Kagome ¿ya has intentado quitarle las espinas antes?" _

A ella se le había olvidado después de casi cinco años en el palacio inu daiyoukai que había olvidado algunas cosas básicas de la cocina.

_- "Gracias Señora Kaede pero.. " _- Echó un vistazo a los pescados destrozados que tenía sobre la madera.

_- "No te preocupes aunque queden trozos sueltos sobre el guiso no alterara al sabor y seguro que nadie reparará en ellos." _- La animó.

_- "Sí."_

Finalmente echaron al caldo los pescados y se dispusieron a preparar las mesillas* en donde servirlo.

_- "Por cierto Kagome hay una cosa que me gustaría comentarte.."_

Se presentó la hora de comer, la comida ya estaba servida pero tanto su hijo como su marido no se presentaban y ella pensaba en ir a buscarlos pero la última vez que lo hizo Inuyasha se puso muy tenso y acabaron peleándose.

_Esperaré seguramente hoy discutiremos así que es mejor hacerlo con el vientre lleno._ Se dijo asimisma.

Pasaron los minutos y ella junto con Kaede decidieron comenzar.

_Más vale que tengan una buena excusa porqué sino. _Comenzaba a cabrearse mientras comía.

Cuando ya iba por el postre en este caso una pera china (nichi) llegaron al fin.

_- "Hola mamá." _- Su pequeño Souta corrió a abrazarla.

_- "Hola cielo." _- Le dijo amorosamente a su hijo. - _"¿Ha pasado algo?" _- Preguntó con la mirada puesta en su marido, entonces notó como su hijo reforzó el abrazo.

_- "Feh. Nada en especial." _- Se desplomó en el suelo y se sentó en postura india dispuesto a comer, cosa que hizo un segundo después.

_- "No en serio ¿qué ha pasado?" _- Le volvió a preguntar.

Fue entonces que se atragantó y al hacerlo no tuvo otra que beber de la gran vasija del agua.

_- "Aagh. Por poco." _- Luego examinó el cuenco del caldo y pudo ver más de una espina flotando libre. - _"¡Pero tú estás loca podría haberme matado!" _- Entonces vio a su hijo mirar el cazo del caldo y se lo arrebató. - _"Espera tu padre tiene que sacar todas las espinas ya que tu madre es una cocinera desastrosa."_

_- "Inuyasha." _- Lo nombró casi militar.

_- "Ught."_

_- "Siéntate."_

Logró salvar el contenido del cuenco como el mismo levantando las manos antes de ir cara al suelo.

_- "Para que lo sepas en mi mundo gané un concurso de cocina."_

_- "¿Cuántos siglos hace de eso?"_

_- "¡¿Qué quieres decir que soy vieja?"_

_- "¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no he dicho tal cosa." _- Se defendió él.

_- "Pero lo piensas ¿verdad?"_

Hubo un silencio entre los dos que sólo hizo empeorar las emociones de Kagome pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Luego miró a su cachorro y suspiró, su pequeño se veía tan tierno, dulce y afectado que no tuvo fuerzas para continuar con la tonta discusión de Inuyasha.

_- "Kaede y yo hemos estado hablando."_

_- "¿Sobre qué?" _- Inuyasha devolvió el cuenco sin espinas a Souta.

_- "Le he propuesto ser oficialmente la nueva sacerdotisa jefe del pueblo. Ya comienzo a ser muy mayor para acabar con muchos de los demonios que nos rodean y.." _- Kaede fue interrumpida por la risa del hanyou. - _"Humph."_

_- "Ya era hora que se diera cuenta de su edad. La verdad hace años que se debía haber retirado sobretodo después de que Sango se instalará aquí. En fin podré entrenarme con unos cuantos debiluchos de por aquí, la verdad después de los años en el palacio de Sesshoumaru me he oxidado un poco." _- Hizo crujir su cuello de lado a lado.

En ese instante un ambiente gélido entró en la instancia.

_- "Inuyasha sobre eso.." _- Comenzó Kaede.

_- "¿Qué?"_

_- "Sesshoumaru todavía no ha vuelto con Rin tal vez no lo haya logrado y de ser así, el próximo heredero.." _

_- "Feh No diga más. Estoy seguro que Sesshoumaru volverá a punto para su boda. Él es así, le gusta no dar razones a los demás."_

_- "Inuyasha tu.." _- No acabó la frase Kagome quien la miraba extrañado. - _"¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan considerado con Sesshoumaru?"_

_- "Mamá ¿Quien es?" _- El pequeño Souta tiraba de sus pantalones.

_- "Ya te lo hemos dicho muchas veces."_

_- "No, no es así." _- Replicó.

Kagome miró a los ojos de color miel de su hijo y suspiró.

_- "Es.."_

_- "El peor arrogante que ha existido nunca." _- Soltó Inuyasha.

_- "Inuyashaa." _- Intentó recordarle con su tono que estaba delante de un niño y más concretamente de su propio hijo.

_- "Bueno mi medio hermano mayor."_

_- "Ought." _- Se limitó a comentar su esposa.

Su pequeño comenzaba a recordar algo hasta que sonrió y todos los presentes lo miraron.

_- "¡Aaaah! El abuelo mencionó algo sobre Sexomaru.."_

_- "¡Sesshoumaru!" _- Corrigieron los tres.

_- "Dijo que era muy grandee e fuerte y qué ayuda con una espada..¿humph?"_

_- "Tenseiga." _- Le dió la respuesta su padre.

El niño se rió gratamente como los niños suelen hacer cuando les dicen algo gracioso luego levantó las manos para hacer ver que se refería a algo grande.

_- "Ezo y luego noz puzimos a jugaa. Echo de menos a Shinpo*."_

Sus padres se miraron y luego Inuyasha sonrió y se lo pusó de hombros.

_- "Ahora campeón ¿que te parece si nos vamos a jugar tu y yo?"_

_- "Wai"_

_- "¡No!"- _Dictaminó Kagome, y los dos bajaron las orejas. - _"Antes Souta debe hacer su siesta, luego podeis ir."_

Y así cumplieron con sus ordenanzas.

Transcurieron las horas en el pueblo, todo transcuría con calma hasta que una nube de tormenta rodeó al pueblo. Las mujeres y niños corrieron a refugiarse en sus casas, los hombres y todos aquellos capaces de luchar salieron a defender su poblado entre ellos salieron Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Kagome e Inuyasha, y a escondidas Souta y las gemelas.

_- "Señora Sango estamos dispuestos ¿qué hacemos?" _- Preguntó un aldeano.

_- "Nada, dejénnoslo a nosotros." _- Les ordenó. - _"Es extraño el cielo esta negro, sin embargo Hirakotsu no absorbe la energía demoníaca del lugar." _- Explicó a Miroku.

_- "¿Crees que podría ser un ser del otro mundo?" _- Le preguntó su marido.

_- "No lo sé, tal vez." _- Se puso en guardia.

Alguien saltó sobre ellos.

_- "¡Dejádmelo a mí!" _- Les gritó Inuyasha desde el aire.

_- "Inuyasha." _- Lo llamaron la pareja.

_- "MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA."_

La gran bola negra junto con las cuchillas semilunares del mismo color se posaron en el cielo pero la oscuridad se mantenía.

_- "¿Qué?" _- Se quedó desconcertado Inuyasha.

_- "HIRAIKOTSU."_

Sango lanzó su arma de hueso esperando que con su giro absorbiera definitivamente la nube negra pero no lo logró.

_Es posible que.. Pero de ser así. _Pensaba Miroku.

_- "¡Maldito cobarde no quieres salir! ¡Entonces te sacaré a la fuerza!"_

_- "¡Espera Inuyasha!" _- Gritó Miroku pero ya era muy tarde.

_- "¡Meidou Zangetsuha! ¡Meidou Zangetsuha! ¡Meidou Zanget.."_

_- "SIÉNTATE."_

Kagome llegó a tiempo de que Inuyasha destrozará aún más el terreno. Cerca del lugar el causante de todo jadeaba pues por poco pierde su vida y si hubiera dicho el tercer meidou zangetsuha no lo habría contado.

_- "¡Maldito Inuyasha!"_

Su maldición llegó a sus orejas que cómicamente se movieron un poco esperando que su mente reconociera la voz.

_- "¿Shippo?" _- Se preguntó con dudas.

_- "¡Sí es Shippo y lo podías haber matado!" _- Se quejó de él Kagome. -_ "¡Va Shippo vuelve con nosotros! ¡Inuyasha y los demás no te haremos nada!"_

_¿Kagome ha vuelto? _Se preguntó él.

_- "¡Cómo que no le haremos nada! ¡Yo al menos lo pienso patear por fastidiarnos el día!" _- Se quejó Inuyasha.

_Grrr. Ese Inuyasha ¡no ha cambiado! Bien entonces comprobará mis nuevos poderes._

_- "¡No seas así no ves que aún es un niño!"_

_- "Eh. Kagome sobre eso.." _- Intentó avisarla Sango.

Entonces una bola de color de rosa con los ojos saltones apareció ante ellos, todos se quedaron mirándola pero Inuyasha no espero a nadie y fue a golpearla.

_- "¡Shippo te doy la bienvenida!" _- Inuyasha lo iba a desgarrar con sus garras.

_- "¡No Inuyasha!" _- Le avisó Kagome pero la omitió.

Al arañar la bola rosa esta se rompió y una masa blanca y pegajosa se pegó al inu hanyou.

_- "¡Qué mierda es esto!" _

_- "Te intenté avisar pero tú como siempre tenías que hacerlo ¿verdad?"- _Kagome semi curvaba los ojos en blanco.

_- "Esto amigo mío es mi última técnica, el globo infernal."- _Fondo de rayas naranjas y amarillas detrás de la pose de Shippo. _- "Ahora Kagome no te preocupes por él ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte."_

_- "Hugh. Gracias Shippo."_

Entonces lo miró Shippo había crecido muchísimo en cinco años casi parecía un chico de trece años.

_- "¡Esto no es para nada una técnica! ¡Mocoso!" _- Se peleaba aún con la masa.

_- "Jah. ¡Esta vez te derroté! ¡Ahora ya me puedes llamar amo Shippo!"_

Inuyasha con su fuerza bruta logró romper la cosa pegajosa que tenía alrededor y le dio un buen coscorrón. (Disculpe las imágenes fueron suprimidas por alta violencia.)

_- "Yo llamarte así ¡Despierta Shippo!"_

_- "¡Inuyasha eres un animal!" _- Se quejaba el kitsune que volvió a recibir múltiples veces.

_- "Me parece que ya lo ha entendido." _- Le avisó Kaede antes de que este cayera de nuevo al suelo.

_- "De todas formas Shippo ¿qué haces aquí?" _- Le preguntó esta vez Miroku.

Con la posición semisentada y las manos en su cabeza contestó.

_- "Vine porqué sé donde está Rin."_

_Nota - espero que les haya gustado y no se cabreen conmigo por dejarles en ascuas con Sesshoumaru y su Tenseiga todo se explicará. Ahora me voy bajo un bunker para evitar los cañonazos y granadas._


	69. Rin en el mundo de los demonios

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha, Ranma, Kyoukai no Rinne entre otras series son parte de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Hola gente ya tengo la continuación, largo tiempo ya. Esto ¿sólo un comentario? ¡Wow! Pero está bien yo no obligo a nadie a comentar y quizá sea por mi comentario que publiqué en tu historia Kaitou, realmente mis chicas se toman muy en serio las palabras. ¡En fin gracias por dejarte caer Maki-Maki y ya sé! sé que si pudieras me estrangularías o me dirías eh que te ha pasado. En fin no tengo excusa o mi cerebro se ha quedado sin ellas ¡nooo! En fin a todas un saludo y disfruten del capitulo. _

_Koma-Inu == stone-carved guardian dog o en otras palabras estatua de piedra que sirve como talismán más o menos. P. S. - Rin le da ese nombre pues sabiendo su carácter seguro que lo nombra de alguna manera si el bicho no habla._

_Harpía == En la mitología griega un ave con cara de mujer._

_Mithral == Ver cap. 55 La perra infernal vuelve a su mundo. Está bien es una moneda del universo de Tolkien y que yo también usaré en el universo de los demonios._

_Diezmo == Impuesto en la edad media europea dedicado a la iglesia. Consistía en el 10 % de la cosecha era para ella, en este caso el 10 % de la especie con la que se comercie._

_Koji == Nombre masculino japones para niño que significa pequeño, ahora no se lo aseguro pues según un diccionario que tengo dice que es huérfano._

**Rin en el mundo de los demonios**

Era de noche, los demonios del lugar estaban más despiertos que nunca y muchos de ellos se peleaban entre sí para demostrar quien era más fuerte o bien mantener su territorio a raya de los otros por suerte para Rin eso no iba con ella. Gracias a la compañía de Inukami su estancia en este mundo se parecía más a un recreo que a una lucha por la supervivencia aún así en estos cinco años que lo acompañó no pudo olvidar a Sesshoumaru, su prometido.

Ella estaba recostada sobre el vientre de su compañero que le hacía de manta y cojín cuando se despertó.

_Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí Sesshoumaru? _

Rin apartó la vista del cielo estrellado y se quedó mirando sus pies descalzos. Sus waraji y los tabi se habían roto con los años y el uso pero no le importaba de echo eso le recordaba más sus viajes con su señor cuando era una niña, además que le gustaba sentir el suelo que pisaba que estar insensibilizada con el lugar que recorría. Pensaba que de esta forma habría una huella de ella en el camino cuando dejará de existir. Y qué tal vez ésa huella le sirviera a su prometido para encontrarla tal como otros demonios habían hecho.

_Seguramente a la madre de Sesshoumaru le daría un infarto si pisará su palacio con la mugre en los pies. _Le hizo gracia pensar en ello e incluso algún día cuando encontrará a Sesshoumaru tal vez lo haría sólo para tomarse una pequeña satisfacción. _Pero.. _Se miró su kimono real, estaba tan hecho trizas que algunas mangas estaban rotas y la parte baja parecía un pulpo. _Ni en broma me perdonaría la vida si me presentará con esta pinta con él._

– "_Rin tendrá que comprar un kimono." - _Dijo abiertamente, su compañero simplemente meneó su cabeza como si lo negara aunque parecía estar aún dormido. Rin se rió suave a veces su amigo se comportaba como Sesshoumaru cuando se trataba de visitar un pueblo. _Sin ganas de ir, ¡eh? - "Je, he." - _Se le escapó la risa y él levantó el hocico. _- "Oh lo siento te desperté, no quería de verás pero ya que estás despierto mañana me gustaría ir a un pueblo cercano." - _Refunfuñó. _- "Va por favor ¿podemos ir?" - _Al final resopló y volvió a acostarse. Ella supo que eso era un sí.

Volvió a recostarse para dormir bien si quería visitar un pueblo de demonios, ellos tenían una energía desbordante y a la hora de hablar con ellos siempre le tocaba correr.

Al día siguiente Inukami se despertó antes que ella y le lamió el rostro para que ella hiciera igual.

– "_¿Qué?" _- Preguntó adormilada. Ella deseaba dormir un poco más y se hizo la remolona, entonces él volvió a lamer su rostro. -_ "¡Ooh! ¡Pero que malo eres Koma-Inu*!"_ - El youkai le gruñó un poco. - "_Está bien. Ya veo las ganas que tienes de ir de compras."_- Se volvió a reír y se marchó sin ella. - _"Sí que lo acerté."_ - Y mantuvo un buen rato la risa.

Unos minutos después volvía con más comida, en esta ocasión se trataba de una gran sandía. Que dejó caer al suelo.

– "_¡Qué bien sandia!" _- Desenvainó la wakizashi de Hayate que se la estaba guardando por si lo volvía a ver y la usó para cortarla. Luego procedió a servirse un buen trozó pues sabía que todo lo que dejara atrás sería para su compañero canino.

Acabados los cumplidos se subió a su lomo y volaron hasta un pueblo demoníaco de la zona. A distancia no parecía grande pero a medida que se acercaron Rin se dio cuenta que incluso era más grande que el poblado donde vivía con Kaede. Las construcciones eran muy similares a las humanas que había visto y las que no reconocía el diseño se asemejaban en cuanto a función así que no le dio importancia. Como en un poblado humano muchas de los pequeños edificios eran las casas de los aldeanos y las más grandes solían ser talleres o comercios, eran éstos últimos las que la interesaban.

_¿Pero a cuál debían ir? _Se preguntó.

Sobrevolaron el pueblo entero para cartografiarlo, muchos comercios tenían toldo para impedir que la lluvia estropeara su producto supuso ella pero para encontrar lo que necesitaba le era un fastidio pues no tenían más remedio que bajar y caminar a pie y no habían muchas calles anchas con que ir al lado de Inukami. Se arriesgó con una de las pocas calles anchas del lugar e interiormente deseó que allí hubiera una. No es que tuviera miedo de los demonios, desde niña había estado en su compañía pero al igual que con los humanos cuando había una muchedumbre tenía que soportar las miradas de recelo y los chismes que se hacían sobre ella, por eso un pueblo era un pueblo aunque fuera demoníaco.

– "_Vengan y vean qué buenos nabos. Son los mejores nabos que puedan saborear a hectáreas." _- Un demonio topo llamaba a la clientela e intentaba convencerla probando un bocado el mismo.

– "_¡Aquí demonios podréis encontrar lo que buscáis para un sortilegio!" _- Una harpía* hablaba. Su escaparate mostraba varios tipos de huesos y ungüentos.

– "_¡No se confundan y llévense tres libros arcaicos por el precio de uno! ¡No pierdan esta oportunidad! ¡Les bien aseguro que son de tiempos inmemoriales! Claro que si son listos se llevaran los tesoros que esconden. Ja, Ja, ja." _

– "_Pst. Todo eso no nos sirve para nada." - _Se quejó desilusionada Rin.

Poco se había dado cuenta que había sido escuchada por todos tanto vendedores como clientes pero los primeros continuaron con sus ofertas, algunos incluso las mejoraron a oídos de los clientes y muchos picaron en sus tiendas.

– "_¡Eh humana!" - _Rin continuó. -_"¡Humana!"_ - Ambos pararon el ritmo y se giraron para ver quien los molestaba. Era un demonio zorro como Shippo pero no tan lindo como él, tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos rojos recogido en una coleta alta típica de la época samurai y los ojos azules pero eran tan pequeños que su color no se distinguía bien mas se parecían a dos simples puntos. - _"Si buscas algo en concreto yo te puedo ayudar a cambio de digamos de unas pequeñas monedas de Mithral* o el diezmo* con lo que le pagues al tendero."_

_¿Monedas? ¿Diezmo? Ahora que lo pienso no he pensado en que darle a cambio de los kimonos._ Pensó ella.

– "_No nos interesa pero gracias por su generosa oferta." _- Intentó sonar educada y seria y no servil pues sabía que allí eso no estaba bien visto.

– "_¿Eh! ¡Cómo que me despides encima que te hago un precio por debajo de lo que pediría cualquier guía! ¡Por lo menos pagame las molestias!" - _Gritó el joven kitsune para que todos lo oyeran algo que ella no deseaba pues necesitaba ser cuanto más desapercibida mejor pero no podía contratarlo porqué no tenía nada.

– "_¡Yo no he acordado ningún precio!" - _Rin no se cortó aunque en principio quisiera pasar entre las sombras no iba a dejarse chantajear tan fácilmente.

_Esta humana no tiene miedo a morir. _Se sorprendió el kitsune. _¡Ay es verdad! ¡Ella es humana!_

– "_¡Ya es cierto que los humanos sois unos mentirosos!" - _Se puso a llorar para ver si picaba pero no lo hacía permanecía allí de pie y con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios. _- "¡Yo que te iba a ayudar a encontrar un remedio para los youkai de tu poblado!" - Sino me va a hacer caso que se prepare. Así aprenderá._

Algunos youkai de la zona dejaron sus compras y se centraron en ella y su acompañante. Sus miradas suscitaban de todo menos aprecio y en un momento fueron rodeados.

– "_¡Lo que dices no es cierto!" - _Rin intentó que los demonios se dieran cuenta de quien mentía y quien no, pues muchas veces Sesshoumaru sabía que le mentía sólo con mirarla y esperaba que esa habilidad no fuera propia de él únicamente. _- "¡No hay ningún poblado humano aquí no veis que es el mundo demoníaco!"_

– "_¡Calla humana insolente!" _- Un demonio toro impuso su dominio sobre los otros espectadores como voz cantante._ - "Si tu estás aquí es que algún humano más se ha colado en nuestro mundo. ¡Una mujer indefensa no se atrevería nunca a pisar tierras ajenas sin un hombre!"_

El demonio toro utilizó una porra para azotarla pero Inukami fue rápido y de un mordisco se tragó la porra junto con la mano que la empuñaba. El demonio dio unos pasos marcha atrás antes de desplomarse en el suelo y maldecir a su agresor, el estruendo de su caída se escuchó por el aire en todo el poblado. Por otra parte el kitsune que había logrado que pelearan con ellos se esfumó sigilosamente entre la muchedumbre y aprovechó el momento para robar algunas cosas que los descuidados demonios dejaron sin protección para ver el espectáculo.

– "_Tú.. Tuu-uuu.. Grr. ¡Ahora lo veo!" _- El demonio toro se lanzó a la embestida con intención de alcanzar a la humana pero antes de ello Inukami lo partió en dos con su mandíbula. Era increíble aún con el cuerpo sesgado por la mitad continuaba yendo a ella. Rin no perdió el tiempo y subió al lomo blanco del inu youkai.

– "_Suba señor Koma-Inu." _

El dios perro obedeció a la humana y dejó a su presa a merced de otros demonios que no tardaron en devorarlo desde el aire Rin se estremeció al verlo y deseó al menos que la muerte del toro hubo sido rápida.

Mientras los demonios se hacían un festín el kitsune continuaba robando lo que podía hasta que fue descubierto que no tuvo más remedio que salir por patas. Los demonios esta vez lo perseguían con intención de matarlo pero el kitsune estaba preparado lanzó una nube de polvo espesa con olor azucarado de esa manera sus perseguidores no podrían usar ni su olfato ni su vista para atraparle y, además, ellos no eran cazadores ni mucho menos por lo que esta vez obtuvo un gran botín.

Inukami la llevó al mismo lugar que acamparon la noche anterior, Rin se bajó de él de un salto a altura, era ágil y rápida este tiempo también le había servido para estar en mejor forma que nunca. Ella se sentía como un ave, alguien capaz de volar a donde quisiera sólo con sus piernas, ella se sentía como un lince la experiencia con el trato de los demonios la había vuelto menos susceptible de ser engañada por ellos, ella se sentía con una mariposa notaba que su cuerpo había cambiado mucho no sólo en fuerza y resistencia sino también en forma. Sus caderas se ensancharon, se hizo más alta, su pelo creció a la misma altura que la de su señor y su cara era más lisa y alargada y menos redonda e infantil, aunque en su mirada aún restaba algún brillo infantil. Pero sobretodo se sentía sola. Había estado rodeada de demonios tanto buenos como malos pero su corazón anhelaba parte de su pasado, su señor ocupaba un lugar importante pero también estaba Kaede.

Inukami como de costumbre la dejó sola para volver con la caza o lo que trajese a diferencia de cuando iba con Sesshoumaru él siempre le traía la comida pocas veces fue autosuficiente en este sentido y las pocas veces fue por hierbas medicinales o por placer si no había riesgo. Le sorprendió que hubieran las mismas hierbas que en el mundo humano, sí también aprendió de nuevas gracias a un demonio ermitaño dedicado a ellas que se parecía mucho a Jinengi, no es que fueran parecidos físicamente pues él era apuesto, pero cómo él era muy amable y tenían los mismos tics en los ojos. No obstante aunque era una buena compañía le recordaba a la anciana, los tiempos en las que la ayudaba a recolectar hierba para las heridas y otras curas. Al final tuvo que dejarlo pues le dijo que era para encontrar a su prometido pero lo cierto fue que era para que no la hiciera recordar aún así le prometió cuidarse y si el destino lo permitía volverlo a ver.

Para cuando volvió ella estaba practicando con la wakizashi de Hayate, se estaba ensayando con un árbol de tronco espectacular de manera que sus estocadas sólo eran meros roces a su corteza. Aprovechaba cualquier momento a solas para entrenarse, limpiarse, reconocer la flora y fauna del mundo (arrancar las flores que veía a su paso y molestar las mariposas), y para meditar sobre su futuro. A medida que pasaba el tiempo aceptaba el hecho que el mundo humano sería más seguro para ella pero allí sólo la esperaba ser la esposa de un humano pues aunque su señor y ella estuvieran prometidos, de seguro que alguien se metería en medio pero la realidad era que Rin conocía a su señor y pensaba que la cedería a un humano por su bien como ya había echo con Kaede. Era por eso que no quería volver a la aldea, deseaba encontrarlo antes que él y demostrarle que para ella él era lo más importante y que podía cuidarse sola. Luego esperaba algo romántico por su parte pero suspiraba cada vez que volvía a recordarse que no sería (irónicamente había olvidado lo que le dijo Sesshoumaru en su cita o en el mundo espiritual).

El sonido de la anguila al caer la alertó y paró de entrenar.

– "_Ya has traído la comida. ¿Qué pescado tan largo?" _- Ella se acercó cuando el pescado soltó una descarga eléctrica que esquivó de chiripa. Al ver esto el cánido le arrancó su cabeza y se la tragó. - _"Esto señor Koma-Inu ¿podría cortarlo en trozos más finos?"_ - Él refunfuñó. - _"Vaaa." _- Pidió haciéndose la niña.

No le quedó otra.

– "_Señor Koma-Inu ¿qué son ésos gemidos? ¿se encentra mal?" - _Rin lo miró preocupada ella estaba aún asando una rodaja de anguila pero él se había comido el resto antes de gemir.

Algo lo alertó entre las espesuras de los bosques y ladró. Rin desenvainó su arma por si tenía que defenderse. El ruido de los matorrales cesó después de que su amigo ladrara, minutos después volvió a sonar. Sonaba como algo arrastrándose y varios chirridos que no sabia identificar. Finalmente, algo comenzaba a surgir de entre la maleza y aparecía una tela amarilla de forma gorda.

_Parece un balón gigante. _Rin apretó esta vez con las dos manos la wakizashi y se puso de espaldas al árbol esperando el momento apropiado para asestarle el golpe. Cuando pudo ver que parte de la barriga sobrepasaba su cara fue el momento, con toda la fuerza que tenía blandió su espada contra aquella mole.

En vez de notar la sangre burbujeante manchar sus brazos lo que notó fue el peso de una gran multitud de cosas aplastándola.

– "_¡Aaah! ¡Pero se puede saber que haces idiota!" - _Un pequeño youkai zorro se subió sobre las cosas que se amontonaban en su espalda. Mientras Rin se quejaba del peso Inukami ahogó un gemido que sonó como un gañido. Y eso llamó su atención. _- "Espera, ¡a ti te conozco! ¿Pero de qué?"_

Rin luchaba por salir de entre la pila ya había sacado medio cuerpo cuando se tiró al suelo de un suspiro.

– "_¡Aaah tú-tu-tu! ¡Eres la humana insolente!" - _El zorrillo de antes fue golpeado por Rin quien consiguió las fuerzas necesarias para salir a su encuentro.

– "_¡Y tú eres el embaucador de antes!"_

El kitsune tosió con un ademán de aire importante antes de presentarse.

– "_Yo soy Koji*. Bien dejemos el pasado a un lado ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?" _- Ella lo miró extrañada. - _"Sí mujer." _- Empezó a escarbar entre la pila de cosas que había logrado robar momentos antes. - _"Yo te doy este medicamento que cura todo a cambio de ese collar ¿trato echo?"_ -Se refería al collar meidou-seki que le prestó la madre de Sesshoumaru antes de partir al Meidou.

– "_Ni lo sueñes." _-Se giró en busca de su compañero y sacó algo de entre su pelaje. - _"Cómo puedes ver tengo las suficientes hierbas curativas como para curar un simple retortijón."_ - Le mostró al kitsune las hierbas que tenía. Inukami gimió. - _"Va no te quejes tanto eso te pasa por no esperarte a que lo cocinara." _- _Aunque claro para hacer toda la anguila se necesitaría un montón de horas o bien un incendio._

– "_Eh. Tú perro y¿ya estás de acuerdo para hacer de cobaya de esta humana?"_

Inukami le ladró y éste se echo atrás antes de convertirse en su comida.

– "_Tranquilo perro bonito." _- él se acercó con su olfato.

– "_Señor Koma-Inu pórtese bien. ¿No querrá dejar de jugar a tirar verdad?" - _Inukami volvió a tumbarse y dejó en paz al kitsune, ella retiró la carne de la anguila a otro soporte de palos y puso el recipiente de bambú con las hieras a calentar. _- "Buen chico."_

– "_Rebajado a las ordenes de una humana insignificante." _- Susurró Koji.

– "_Chico si te vas a quedar ordena todo aquello y cállate." _- Ordenó Rin.

– "_¡Eh! ¡Yo no me voy a quedar con un par de tipos raros como vosotros!" - _Inmediatamente se defendió. _- "Me voy a hacer muy rico cuando venda todos mis tesoros. Así que adiós y que os den."_

Rin no dijo nada ni le impidió la salida. Koji volvió a tender el kimono que usaba como saco y comenzó a colocar de nuevo las cosas pero cada vez que lo ataba estas se esparcían por la rotura que Rin le había asestado.

– "_¡Mierda!"_

– "_Primero será mejor que cosas ese kimono." - Espera ¿kimono?_

– "_Y se cree muy graciosa ella." - _El pequeño demonio volvió a enrollar y perder su mercancía una y otra vez.

– "_Espera."_

– "_¿Qué quieres tú ahora?" - _Dijo despectivamente.

– "_Te ofrezco un trato."_

– "_¿Un trato dices?"_

Al día siguiente Rin lucía un nuevo kimono amarillo con una cosida quirúrgica (tipo Frankestein) pero no le importaba, ella volvía a ser feliz tenía una ropa bonita y ahora había alguien más en el grupo.

– "_¡Eh mujer! ¡Hasta cuándo he de seguir a pie!"_

Koji arrastraba ahora toda la carga ahora guardada en una gran muda de serpiente. Sus cosas rebotaban y hacían un ruido.

– "_Oh. No te preocupes el próximo pueblo esta muy cerca ¿verdad señor Koma-Inu?"_

Inukami volvió a emitir un gañido, al recordar la anterior experiencia, pero no había otra se dirigían otra vez a otro pueblo demoníaco.

_Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar algo de recuerdo. ;)_


	70. Un portal al mundo demoníaco

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha es obra de Rumiko Takahashi y Cía. **

_Nota: Siento haberos hecho esperar casi un año, sé que no hay excusas que valga. Pido perdón a todas mis seguidoras, no ha sido vuestra culpa y no me habéis hecho nada, soy yo la culpable así que no se molesten. Ya aviso que esta vez lo retomaré con calma, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar otro año, ya que eso es frustrante lo sé pero tampoco actualizaré cada día como cuando empecé. Y como le prometí a Miara esta historia tendrá final. Sin más espero que me perdonen y sigan disfrutando de la historia._

**Un portal al mundo demoníaco**

En el mundo demoníaco la incesante lluvia no paraba de caer sobre la espesa selva, el agua no sólo provocaba que hubiera una gran inundación sobre el lecho de los árboles sino una espesa neblina blanca parecía esparcirse sobre las aguas. Por ellas, alguien caminaba sin hundirse con los pies desnudos.

Los pies eran menudos y perfectamente contornados, no había ni rastro de suciedad en ellos. Un demonio serpiente – iguana, que nadaba por el río durante la tempestad se cruzó con ella. A medida que su visión subía por el cuerpo de la doncella más atrayente le parecía, pues su cuerpo parecía puro. La doncella vestía un vestido blanco y largo con mangas anchas y velo, casi parecía una novia. Para entonces el demonio se detuvo para contemplar su rostro y se embobó, la mujer le hizo un ademán para que se irguiera y como si el aire fuera el mismo agua nadó por él hasta estar a la altura de su rostro. Ella acercó su gentil mano a su mejilla cosa que al demonio lo reconfortó y a medida que éste se apacigua se iba purificando hasta desaparecer completamente. Ella prosiguió su camino.

Dentro de la misma selva Inukami iba nadando por el río formado por el diluvio, en su lomo tanto Rin como Koji se resguardaban con un paraguas improvisado (era una tabla de madera de unos 3 cm de grosor encastada por un palo), que Rin aguantaba con sus dos manos, su acompañante kitsune sostenía con las suyas la gran red de piel de serpiente dónde estaban metidas todas las cosas que quería vender en la próxima ciudad y que flotaba en el río.

– "_Eh. Esta lluvia no para." _- Rin dijo el pronostico del tiempo.

– " _Chus" _- Estornudó Inukami lo que provocó una serie de pequeños tsunamis que destrozaban los árboles circundantes.

– "_¿Se encuentra mal señor Koma-inu? Quizá hubiera sido mejor ir por otro camino." _- Ella parecía algo distraída. No lo había dicho con tono de arrepentimiento sino más bien neutro.

– "_Sí y ganar sólo para limosnas con mis tesoros ¡Humana! Ni hablar. Yo soy el único guía del grupo y si digo derecha pues derecha." _- Koji dijo con soberbia.

_Qué arrogante para ser tan pequeño. Igual que Jaken. _Rin sonrió_._

_¿Está sonriendo? ¡Qué rayos le pasa a esta humana? ¿Es que se cree que puede rivalizar con los demonios_? Koji se preguntó.

– "_Izquierda señor Koma-Inu." _- Ordenó ella, y el can viró hacia la izquierda.

– "_¡Pero no le obedezcas! ¡Sólo es una mujer humana!"_

– "_Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha" _- Dijo rápido Rin, quien previniendo que se iba a tambalear se agarró con una mano al pelaje, y bajó el paraguas para ahorrar fuerzas. Koji sin embargo, se tambaleaba perdiendo el equilibrio y en vez de soltar su red prefirió caer al agua. _- "¡Koji nos vamos!"_

– "_¡Eeeeeh! ¡Esperad ayudarme!" _

El pobre zorro no podía aguantar a flote su tesoro junto con él pero tampoco no lo quería soltar. Rin pidió a Inukami que se acercará y descartando el paraguas lo cogió de la solapa de su haori para ponerlo a salvo en el lomo de su compañero. Mientras el aguantaba la muda con su tesoro aún jadeante.

– "_Espero que no olvides que una mujer humana te ha salvado la vida."_

– "_Mala bruja." _- Rechinó entre los dientes.

– "_Disculpa ¿has dicho algo pequeño Koji?" _- Preguntó Rin curiosa.

– "_No, nada sólo "mala luna*"."_

Ella disimuló y calló, mientras el pobre Inukami continuaba nadando sin rumbo por la selva.

_*Mala luna == mala fortuna._

Estaban reunidos todos cerca a las afueras del pueblo de Edo, lugar que más tarde sería Toukyou, para despedirlos y desearles un feliz viaje.

– "_Sango, ¿hay alguna forma de convencerte de lo contrario?" _- Preguntó Miroku a su mujer estaba preocupado y no era para menos con cinco hijos que mantener, no sabía si se podría encargar él.

– "_No eminencia. Ya lo hemos hablado." _- Se acercó a sus hijas mayores y apoyó una mano a cada una sobre su cabeza. - _"Eiko*, Chiasa* ayudad a vuestro padre en todo lo que podáis."_

– "_Pero mamá nosotras somos fuertes" "Queremos ir también." _- Se quejaron las gemelas.

– "_No." _- Dijo tajante la madre. Luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo de cinco años.- _"Haru cuida de tus hermanos pequeños." _- Él asintió. Luego se acercó a Miroku su otra hija estaba al lado de él. - _"Riko* mamá volverá pronto pero papá estará contigo ¿vale?"_ - La besó en la frente. Luego se levantó en los brazos del monje su quinto hijo dormitaba. _- "Mi pequeño Yamato." _- Sango acariciaba sus mejillas. Miroku entonces aprovechó para acariciarle las suyas. - _"Eminencia." _

– "_Ve te están esperando." _- Sango asintió y se fue con ellos.

El grupo ya estaba formado irían Shippo, Inuyasha y Sango. A las afueras del pueblo Hachi, el demonio mapache, los esperaba.

– "_Hachi ¿que haces aquí?" _- Preguntó Shippo.

– "_Eh. El señor Miroku me pidió que acompañara a su bella señora. Espero no importunarles pero si no desean que los acompañe lo entenderé."_ - Decía con la cabeza baja.

– "_Nada de eso. Nos vendrá bien alguien acostumbrado a volar que no sea tan enclenque." _- Repuntó Inuyasha.

– "_Inuyashaaa! Me he entrenado muy duro durante estos cinco años para poder ganarte." _- Tessaiga transformada fue clavaba en el suelo. Ella vibraba como un corazón vivo. - _"Aouuugh"_

– "_¿Y bien Shippo?"_

_Este Inuyasha está loco que pretende que peleemos ahora antes de buscar a Rin. _Pensó Shippo.

– "_Aceptamos de buen grado su ayuda señor Hachi." _- Le dijo la exterminadora.

– "_Ah. Esto, una pregunta ¿a dónde vamos ama?"_

– "_Al mundo de los demonios a buscar a Rin."_ - Respondió seria.

– "_Eeeh.¡Eso es aún más peligroso que acercarse a los poblados!" _- Se quedó temblando y antes que pudiera huir Inuyasha lo arrastraba con ellos.

_* Sé que dije que no pondría nombres pero llegados a este punto había que ser realistas. Eiko == Niña de larga vida. Chiasa == Mil mañanas. Riko == Piedra preciosa de color azul marino. P.S. Con esto no significa que Rumiko haya puesto esos nombres._

El agua empapaba todo el lugar y como había predicho Rin la lluvia no paraba de caer. Ella suspiró al salvar a Koji ahora estaba empapada como todos en el grupo y, aunque sus amigos fueran demonios, sino encontraban un lugar soleado en donde secar sus ropas enfermarían. Fue en ese momento que giro su cabeza y la vio.

_¿Que hace una novia aquí? Espera ¡puede caminar por el agua? Entonces debe ser un youkai. _

Como si aquella diablesa hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos se giró para verla.

– "_Señor Koma-Inu gire a la izquierda, por favor." _- Pidió Rin.

– "_¿A la izquierda?" _- Koji calló ahora la había visto. Y se quedó absorto como aquella serpiente – iguana. - _"Izquierda, señor perro ¡Rápido!"_

_Estoy seguro que aquella dama me comprará alguna cosa, se la ve necesitada. _Él ya ponía ojos de pillo. _Haber qué puedo ofrecerle...Hmph ¡Ya está el paraguas de madera milenaria! Espera... si Rin se entera que tenía un paraguas..._

El can comenzó a gruñir sobresaltando a Koji que se temía lo peor pero no era a él a quien le gruñía. Sus gruñidos hicieron temblar el agua lo que provocaba ondas de expansión que rompían la selva.

– "_¡Señor Koma-Inu tranquilizese!" _- Le pidió de nuevo Rin.

Cuando volvió la vista a su alrededor ya no estaba aquella mujer.

– "_Ooh. Seguro que fue por el chucho que la ha ayuentado. ¡Qué lastima habría sido un gran negocio!" _- Suspiró el pequeño.

– "_¿Qué le ibas a ofrecer?"_

– "_Nada que una buena dama no quiera tener bajo esta lluvia." _- Rin lo miraba con suspicacia.

– "_¿Un simple paraguas?"_

– "_¡De simple nada! La madera con la que está echo es de un árbol milenario puede aguantar casi todos los aceros existentes. Ja ja ja..." _- Se reía orgulloso de su tesoro mientras Rin iba tirando de la muda de la serpiente sin que éste se diera cuenta. Después hizo un agujero con su wakizashi y empezó a escarbar hasta encontrarlo y abrirlo. Entonces el ruido de algo preciado usarse despertó a Koji de su felicidad. - _"¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?"_

– "_Usar un paraguas."_

– "_¡Pero no es un paraguas cualquiera! Además ¡Sí lo abres no podré venderlo caro!"_

– "_Ummm. Un poco tarde." _

_Maldición, ahora ¿cómo lo venderé? Espera..._

– "_Son 500 monedas de mitrhal."_

– "_No voy a pagarte."_

– "_Grrrr." _- Iba rechinando los dientes. _¡No va a pagarme! ¡No! ¡No va a pagarme! - " Escuchame humana ¿quién te crees que eres una princesa o algo así?"_

– "_Sí."_

_Pero qué.. _Se irritaba Koji.

– "_Pues muy bien en ese caso te lo apuntaré en una cuenta y cuando vayamos a tu mundo más vale que me lo pagues porque sino los demonios nos vengaremos."_

– "_Eso no pasará porque no pienso volver con los humanos."_

– "_¡Tú eres humana! ¡No te ves!"_

_Sí soy humana sin embargo.._

– "_Cuando pare de llover y estemos en condiciones, buscaremos a esa youkai y le podrás vender cualquier otra cosa de las baratijas que tienes. Ese es el pago, sino te gusta te dejaré con tu carga aquí en este río." - _Rin dijo sin reparos.

– "_Qué ínfulas gastas."_

– "_Señor Koma-Inu.."_

– "_¡Espera! Acepto el trato." - No será el paraguas pero tengo otras cosas mejores para una dama^^._

Había pasado más de dos horas y la lluvia no paraba. Esta vez no estaba de humor para hablar y ahora empezaba a apreciar el sonido de la lluvia, sin embargo, intuya que no sería difícil encontrar a esa youkai. Estaba segura alguien los había escuchado y no sabía como pero apostaría su vida a que era la misma youkai.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que salieron del pueblo, Sango y los demás estaban esperando en el mismo prado a que algún inuyoukai les diera permiso para ir a palacio. Inuyasha eso no lo llevaba muy bien, por lo visto su madrastra le gustaba ponerlo de los nervios o eso era lo que parecía porque el hanyou se movía de lado a lado y no paraba de gruñir.

– "_¡Hasta cuando he de esperar a qué me dejen entrar en su apestoso mundo!" _- Escupió Inuyasha.

– "_Inuyasha no deberías ser más considerado al fin y al cabo son tu familia ¿no?" _- Preguntó Shippo que recibió una colleja. Y como cuando era pequeño este se quejaba.

– "_No me refería a ellos." _- Dijo molesto.

– "_¡A quien sino!" _- Se puso una toallita húmeda en el chichón. Pero el hanyou no le respondió continuaba dando vueltas alrededor.

– "_Será mejor armarse de paciencia." _- Señaló Sango.

– "_Hn." _- Inuyasha continuaba con sus vueltas.

Finalmente, horas después cuando ya casi atardecía un demonio perro volaba por los aires.

– "_Mirad eso."_ - Lo señalo Hachi.

Todos vieron la figurar volar con gracia y aterrizar sin contemplaciones en el suelo, levantando una humareda de polvo por la que tosieron y se cubrieron.

– "_Llegas tarde." _- Le dijo Inuyasha a su madrastra.

– "_Sah. Así saludas a tu querida madrastra. ¡Ay! Y yo que he dejado mis tareas sólo para verte."_ - "Fingió estar afligida. - _"Tal vez, debería haber dejado que uno de mis lacayos encargarse de ti."_

– "_Feh. Como sea. Tenemos que ir al mundo demoníaco." _

– "_¡Inuyasha!" _- Él miró a Shippo. _- "El tacto sigue sin ser tu fuerte." _

Dos estrellas amarillas rodean la pantalla y cuando se recupera la imagen Shippo se ha ganado otra toallita sobre la cabeza.

– "_Oh vaya." _- Se llevó la gran dama una mano en su mejilla. _- "¿Y para qué deseas ir allá? ¿No estás feliz de tener una familia con una humana?"_

– "_Voy a buscar a Rin. Sólo eso."_

– "_¿Pero sigue viva?"_ - Se preguntó la madre de Sesshoumaru. Sango por su parte sospechó de ella.

– "_¡Claro que si yo lo vi en mis sueños!" _- Le respondió el kitsune. La gran inu lo miró y él cerró la boca con un trago amargo de saliva.

– "_El sueño de una cría de kitsune ¿es tu pista?" _- Preguntó con tono de mofa.

– "_¡Eh! ¡Qué ya no soy pequeño!" _- Volvió a mirarlo con severidad y él comenzó a temblar como un flan.

– "_Como quieras." _- La gran dama abrió con su poder un portal en el aire. - _"Ese portal te llevará a nuestro mundo, Inuyasha."_ - Él lo cruzó, Sango ya se dirigía a él junto con Shippo y Hachi que tenían miedo. Sango les pidió que cruzaran pero cuando iban a hacerlo la madrastra de Inuyasha volvió a hablar - _"Pero no creo que Rin quiera volver a este mundo."_

– "_¿Qué quiere decir con ello?"- _Le preguntó Sango. El portal se estaba debilitando.

– "_Rin está enamorada de mi hijo Sesshoumaru sino se presenta con él su compromiso se anulará y si regresa a la aldea también."_

– "_El portal se está cerrando." _- Indicó Hachi.

– "_Crucemos." _- Ordenó Sango.

Al cerrarse el portal la dama miró el punto por donde lo abrió pensativa.

– "_¿Qué vas a hacer Rin volver con tus amigos por su seguridad o seguir buscando a Sesshoumaru? Sea lo que fuera la relación que tienes con mi hijo depende del destino y no de ti mi querida nuera."_


	71. Hace 5 años

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ****autora de Inuyasha = Rumiko Takahashi. Yo = fanfic.**

_Nota: __¡Hola sé que ha pasado un mundo! En fin, bueno aquí llega el capítulo 71 no es de humor ya aviso aunque quizá ciertas partes tengas gracia ;). Es una dedicatoria a la semana de los muertos y por eso me he adelantado (no he podido esperar al día 31 o 1, no se me dan muy bien los días). Siento desviarme del mundo humorístico pero que leches es la semana de Halloween así que algo de terror y drama están bien ¿no? Bueno hacédmelo saber._

_P.S. - Gracias por el apoyo a todos los que dejaron revisión._

**Hace 5 años..**

Habían pasado cinco años y el meidou no cambió ni un ápice, todavía era un lugar oscuro y será un lugar sin luz por el sin fin de los tiempos. Eso es y será, un lugar para las almas atormentadas de cualquier criatura que pueda morir, mejor dicho que haya muerto.

Hace cinco años Sesshoumaru perdió un duelo pero no porque el fuera inferior sino porque su espada no pudo aguantar la presión de la espada de su oponente y lo dejó indefenso en este mundo oscuro. Allí perdió también el orgullo, Lord Master en lugar de matarlo y honrar de esa manera el duelo si había algo de digno, decidió dejarlo solo.

_Hace cinco años después de la pelea..._

Lord Master esta vez inició el ataque, al principio esquivaba sus estocadas pero estas se volvían más rápidas a pesar de la gran espada que usaba. No tuvo remedió que bloquear el ataque con Tenseiga, el roce de las espadas hizo chirriar a su katana y como si llorara se alejó del combate. Tenseiga estaba lastimada lo poco que miró de reojo a su espada fue para darse cuenta de la pequeña mota agrietada que tenía.

_- "Te lo volveré a __preguntar__ ¿de verdad no quieres ayudarnos?"_

_- "Yo Sesshoumaru no ayudaré a aquellos que están en mi camino."_

_Ese es mi amo Sesshoumaru. _A Jaken se le estaban cayendo las lágrimas por las mejillas, al ver que definitivamente había vuelto a las viejas costumbres y lo añoraba.

_- "Lastima tu orgullo es peor que tu ignorancia."_

Ambos se cruzaron de espadas y acabaron con la pose de los dos de pie con las espadas en mano esperando a que uno de los dos cayera, como pasaba en los duelos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Se pusieron de frente y Sesshoumaru movió su mano para acercarse Tenseiga, la hoja estaba agrietada a punto de romperse y se podía oír el canto de la misma por sus grietas.

_- "¡Madre mía! ¡Ten- Ten - Tenseiga está casi rota!" - _Gritó Jaken y al acabar la frase se rompió.

Todos los presentes dejaron sus diferencias y se centraron en el ruido de un llanto metálico en la oscuridad tras él una vuelta de silencio. Tamatama, quien anhelaba la vida, se quedó mirando a la espada sin sentir compasión ni pena por su pérdida aunque aquella espada hubiera sido su única esperanza de tener una vida, sintió que por el momento podía conformarse con Hayate a quien lo había conocido minutos atrás.

_Sesshoumaru tenía razón, no era la vida lo que busco_. Sonrió amargamente.

Lord Master no se giró para volver a pelear, se alejó de espaldas a él. Sesshoumaru al ver que no iba a volver a la pelea se enfadó, su cara comenzó a convertirse en demonio y rápido golpeó con Bakusaiga con su nueva técnica destructiva. Los rayos verdes cegadores destruían todo a su paso las rocas todo lo que se podía romper con la energía demoníaca, no obstante, esa energía tenía muchos límites en el más allá pues aquél lugar se alimentaba de todo y nada quedaba sin absorber. Antes que la luz verde cesase una voz que recordaría por siempre le aconsejó:

– "_Recupera a Tenseiga antes de que nos volvamos a ver, de lo contrario acabaré lo que hemos empezado."_

– "_Lord Master.." _- Todos sus súbditos lo llamaban pero él no se dirigió a ninguno.

Jaken que no daba crédito a que ese perro los dejara así como si fueran sus súbditos también.

– "_¿EH?" _- Jaken se quedó anonadado aquella frase era algo propio de su señor no algo que un demonio de pacotilla pudiera decir. - _"¡Quien te crees tú que eres! ¡Cobarde! ¡Vuelve para que mi señor pueda darte tu merecido! ¡Escoria! ¡Más que..!"_

– "_JAKEN." _- Avisó malhumorado su amo.

– "_¡Señor Sesshoumaru deje que le dé su merecido! ¡Esa escoria no puede salir impune de ésta!" _

La cara de Jaken cambió cuando su amo lo miró aún conservando sus ojos rojos, él instintivamente sabía que había cometido un error al ofrecerse como su salvador y tragó saliva antes que su amo lo engullera junto al único regalo que recibió de su mano.

Tamatama quien lo observó todo decidió no buscarle las cosquillas aunque sabía que tampoco era un rival para ella y aunque era un drama haber perdido la oportunidad de tener otra vida ya se conformaba con esta, aunque debía asegurarse de que era la correcta.

– "_Al final nos quedamos sin Tenseiga quien lo iba a decir."_ - Empezó ella alegre. - _"Pero al menos te tengo a ti." _- Ella se frotaba contra su pecho haciendo reaccionar a su mudo nuevo novio. - _"Oye ¿qué tal si nos vamos de aquí a un lugar más intimo ya sabes?" _- Le propuso al fin.

Hayate quien tras los últimos acontecimientos pensaba como habían ido tan mal las cosas buscaba con los ojos a Namae pero ella le devolvió una mirada muy fría.

– "_¿Qué buscas con esa mirada? ¿Mi permiso? Puedes irte al infierno con esta basura." _- Acabó por decir Namae. Tamatama le sacó la lengua enfadada, mostrando como él ya era de su propiedad.

– "_Bien, cuida de él. Aunque bomboncito, si tienes problemas __búscanos__." _- Hayate le guiñó el ojo.

Namae le sacó la lengua enfadada en contestación de la que iba con él y tras unos cuantos insultos él se fue con ella.

Mientras todo esto ocurría Sesshoumaru no se había movido un apice ni para recoger los pedazos de su espada.

_Tan orgulloso es que no va a recoger lo único que puede sacarlo de este lugar. _Namae iba recogiendo los pedazos que pudo de Tenseiga pero no tenía lugar para guardarlos. Buscó por la zona algo que le sirviera como bolso pero no encontró nada. Suspiró. _Tendré que volver a usar mis tiras._

Justo ya se estaba desabrochando cuando Sesshoumaru habló.

– "_No tienes porqué recoger esa cosa."_

– "_Pst. No tengo opción. Además debería importarte más que a mí, aquí no abunda el alimento. Sino comes otra cosa, a parte de tu criado, morirás." - _Le recordó.

– "_Jaken está vivo no sé como lo ha hecho pero continuo alimentándome de él."_

Tras meditarlo un poco.

– "_Entonces ¿ya estás cómodo con la idea de quedarte aquí? ¿Qué paso con esas ansias por encontrar a esa tal ..? ¡Cómo se llame! ¿Crees que ella podrá vivir sin ti?"_

Sólo viendo la cara de Sesshoumaru otra persona tan orgullosa como él puede ver como se engullía su mismo orgullo.

– "_Rin no está aquí. Tú misma lo dijiste. Y ella puede cuidarse sola."_

– "_Oh y por eso tuviste que venir aquí en vez de volver a tú mundo.. ¡Espera! Es la espada la que elige el destino del dueño, Sesshoumaru eres __patético__."_

Sesshoumaru la agarró del cuello dispuesto a asfixiarla pero Namae es un cuerpo astral no respiraba, en su lugar lo miraba con determinación. Sabía que no podía matarla ni con su poder. En su lugar la soltó ladeándola como una cosa inservible. Cerró los ojos para calmarse, se estaba volviendo impulsivo como su medio hermano y no era algo para admirar, porque si algo lo diferenciaba de él era su persona. O eso es lo que siempre hubo pensado. Se acerco a su espada dada en herencia. La pobre estaba realmente rota y eso que él la rompió adrede para que Tessaiga estuviera completa, pero volvió en si cuando regresaron al mundo de los humanos.

_Parece que no va a ser el caso. Tenseiga ¡¿en serio te has dejado vencer por él?! ¡¿Porqué Tenseiga?! ¡¿Porqué me has traído de vuelta aquí?! Es como dice Namae ¿es este el destino que quieres para mí?_

– "_En ese caso no volverás a mi lado."_

Y así salió volando el único demonio vivo del meidou. Después de ver como la abandonaba junto su espada rota, la hanyou de mala gana se desabrochó sus tiras y las usó como bolso.

El tiempo en el meidou era diferente, no había luz, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que abandonó aquél desastre de espada y Jaken seguía en su estomago digiriéndose.

_Al fin un servicio que puedo reconocer. _Pensó para sus adentros.

– "_JA, JA; JA. ¡Hombre tú por aquí!" _- Una voz familiar lo alertó.

Fue rápido de reflejos, las ondas rojas de Akai Kosen habían destruido su cubil. Ahora estaba frente a frente con Jâku, cuya risa ensordecedora y molesta no se reparó con la muerte definitiva. Él volvió a blandir su Akai kosen contra él y la contrarrestó como antaño con Bakusaiga una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio.

– "_¡Chicoo! ¿No puedes más? Bueno no te preocupes tu tío tiene la solución.." _- Levantó la espada concentrando la máxima energía. - _"MUERE."_

La luz roja de Akai Kosen lo rodeó en lugar de lamentarse miró con rabia ciega a su oponente, si aquel era su final Sesshoumaru no se doblegaría.

En otro lugar del meidou Tenseiga o lo que quedaba de ella chirrió. La espada estaba envuelta ahora en un haori sucio de un cadáver humano. Namae retiró la tela para observar el brilló de la espada que emitía semejante tono crispante.

– "_¡Quieres dejar de hacer ruido! ¡Me estás crispando!" _- Le gritó a la espada debido al enfado que estaba provocando el ruido su energía demoníaca respondía, la estaba convirtiendo en una alma demoníaca pura.

Namae dejó caer la tela con los restos cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos, el dolor era insufrible ya casi no se acordaba de nada, ni su nombre, sólo deseaba algo en estos momentos: devorar algo lo que fuera. A su lado los cadáveres humanos recobraron movilidad pero en lugar de querer coger la espada hacían lo contrario huían de ella. La hanyou por su parte se dirigía a ellos con una meta clara, cogió a uno de ellos y lo levantó. Era un hombre de cuencas vacías casi sin pelo y como un depredador que no conoce otra cosa que el hambre, le mordió la yugular. El gritó gutural del alma humana motivó más a su depredador para que succionará su sangre negra, ya casi no le quedaba gota y se estaba volviendo cada vez más en un esqueleto humano hasta que lo fue. Namae no saciada con esto cogió a otro de la montaña y volvió a proceder mientras el esqueleto de su antigua victima salía huyendo del lugar.

Había acertado de lleno el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru pronto se desintegraría, por fin había quedado saldada su humillación por perder su brazo el que ni con la muerte ha recuperado aún. Cuando notó algo extraño una espada estaba interfiriendo. Jâku esperó a que la corriente roja consumiera la vida demoníaca y la energía restante, una vez hecho podría ver lo ocurrido. Su espada, a diferencia de la de su sobrino, no se propagaba sino había algo que consumir y era de tiempo limitado. Cuando desapareció su luz lo único que encontró fue una espada chamuscada. Era una wakizashi del otro mundo la que había protegido a su sobrino, Jâku se tronchó de risa.

– "_¡Parece que tienes un bienhechor por ahí! Va sal de una vez que pueda verte. ¿No? Bueno pues juguemos, JA, JA, JA.."_

Empezó a utilizar su espada contra todo su alrededor. Ahora tanto él como ella formaban parte del más allá y aquí ambos serían mortales.

Sesshoumaru se despertó en la oscuridad con todo el cuerpo dolorido, no podía apenas moverse del dolor. Y el olor de su cuerpo indicaba que tenía quemaduras muy serias, como buen demonio que era sabía que de haber pasado un segundo más en la energía roja habría muerto. Pero por ahora estaba vivo y saciado, todavía a Jaken le quedaba vida por transmitirle, sólo tenía que esperar una semana quizá dos para recuperarse al completo, él calculó. Aunque le pareció irónico que su sirviente más patoso y adulador tuviera tal poder, intentaba recordar dónde lo ganó pero no podía, él no se lo había mencionado. Inconscientemente lo maldijo por tener una lengua tan larga y no decir lo poco de interés que sabía.

– "_Veo que su eminencia a decidido despertar." _- Una voz ruda y burlona que reconoció en el acto le hizo deducir quien lo había salvado.

– "_HN."_

– "_Demasiado mal humor para haber sobrevivido a las brasas." _- Hayate se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas en posición de mariposa. - _"Y bien, ¿dónde está Namae?"_

– "_Hmph. No lo sé." _- Reconoció al fin.

– "_¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Dejaste a mi bomboncito sola!" _- Gruñó la alma del hanyou. _No puedo creerlo, la ha dejado a su aire después de alejarla del mundo espiritual._

– "_Yo no pedí que me acompañarais. En todo caso, tú elegiste irte y dejarla."_

– "_CABRÓN"_

Hayate lo golpeó en el vientre que tenía ensangrentado y quemado, sabía que se retorcería de dolor como lo estaba haciendo pero consideraba que se lo tenía ganado. Sesshoumaru quería reponerse cuanto antes mejor, eso de que le pegaran y no poder defenderse lo enfurecía.

– "_¡Es tu culpa ir de falda en falda!" _- Recibió otro golpe. - _"¿Dónde esta Tamatama? Yo no la veo a tu lado."_

El del perlo rojizo anaranjado contuvo su puño en alto por encima de su vientre mientras Sesshoumaru y él se desafiaban con la mirada. Al final, el hanyou se rindió antes que él y abrió su puño. Se golpeó las rodillas y suspiró.

– "_Le he dicho que volvería pronto. En serio es una chica insaciable y hábil como ninguna, ya me entiendes."_ - Le guiñó el ojo en complicidad a Sesshoumaru. - _"Pero anhelo el cinismo y la pasividad de Namae. No sé puede que sienta algo por ella. Quizá si nuestras vidas pasadas se hubieran cruzado habría tomado otro camino."_

– "_Sandeces." _

El gemido de dolor provocado por el golpe que volvió a asestarle no lo pudo controlar pero si lo suavizó en comparación con los primeros.

– "_Deberías ser más amable con tu salvador, sino fuera por mí serías carne de perro asada."_

– "_Yo no te pedí ayuda." - _Aclaró el daiyoukai.

– "_Hmph. Bueno entonces no te interesa arreglar Tenseiga." _- Se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse cuando lo interrumpió.

– "_Espera. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"_

– "_Veo que has recobrado el sentido común. Bien. Debes buscar el espejo dual que se encuentra en las profundidades del meidou. Según me dijo Tamatama en el culo de la oscuridad. He, he.." _- Se reía el hanyou. Luego paró y se acordó de algo importante. - _"Se me olvidaba, dicen que allí nada sale ni las criaturas del meidou."_

_Otra prueba más,ya no viene de aquí._

– "_Estás muy pensativo. Bueno yo también lo estaría la princesa Rin puede que no te vuelva a ver."_

_Rin.._

– "_Pero de todas formas tampoco lo hará si no vas allí. En fin ¿ya te gusta el reino de los muertos? Porque puede que te pases una buena temporada en él.._

– "_Cierra la boca y busca a tu novia." - _Ordenó Sesshoumaru.

Hayate hizo una reverencia y se fue sin decir a quien buscaría. Pero no le importaba ahora lo que si importaba era recuperarse pronto.

Como si el cambio de opinión de Sesshoumaru lo supiera Tenseiga, ésta dejo de emitir aquel sonido discordante para emitir uno harmonioso que hizo que tanto los cadáveres como Namae reaccionaran y quisieran tocarla. Antes que los cuerpos inertes pudieran tocarla, ella lo hizo por ser más rápida. Al hacerlo fue como si el alma que había sido corrompida volviera a su normalidad, pero de alguna manera supo que algo no andaba bien. Recogió la tela con la katana rota dentro y marchó corriendo antes que aquellos monstruos la tocaran.

Le llevó varios días encontrarla. Ella estaba reposando en una roca apartada de todos los no muertos como si descansara hacia mucho que Hayate no la veía dormir, era una imagen que lo tranquilizaba pero se despertó como si presintiera su presencia.

– "_Hayate.. ¿qué..?" _- Se lo pensó un rato. - _"¿Qué negocio buscas?"_

No supo contestar, que le podía decir la ¿verdad?

– "_He encontrado una manera de volver a forjar Tenseiga en una espada."_

Namae abrazó más el bulto de Tenseiga, no quería que se separara de ella tenía miedo de lo que podía volverse si ella no estaba.

– "_¿Bomboncito? Uff. Significa que podemos volver a casa. Imagínate incluso podemos hacer una hamaca para dos ¿Qué te parece?"_

– "_¿Y Tamatama?"_

– "_Ella.. Bueno fue bonito mientras duró.." _- Namae no replicó y entonces lo supo, por fin dejaba de mostrar la indiferencia hacia él pero ahora no sabía si también fue una comedia. - _"Namae quiero decir.. yo elegí a Tamatama por su arrojo pero creo.. no, estoy seguro que eres tú la que me completas." _

– "_¿Yo?" _- Dijo como si alguien estuviera desvelándola de un sueño. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que era sincero por una vez en su muerte. - _"Yo no soy la que te conviene, créeme."_

– "_¡En serio! ¡No te estoy haciendo la pelota! Además ¿qué has hecho tú en tu vida para que digas semejante tontería? Bomboncito a tu lado yo soy un asesino, maté a todo aquél que se entrometía tanto demonio como humano o hanyou incluso, sólo buscaba a Inukami y que me concediera la venganza sobre todos los que me habían hecho sufrir. Quería ser su siervo y aprender sus secretos. Tú en cambio, perteneciste a la nobleza¡ aún siendo hanyou!"_

– "_Yo no me acuerdo de nada aunque.. Sí, soy hija del señor Hoshi de Fassa, recuerdo que tenía el mismo olor que él y fue él mi padre en vida pero.." _-Dejó de recordar porque no podía aunque sabía que era algo importante lo que le hubo pasado. - _"¡No es por eso que te lo digo!"_

– "_Entonces ¿qué?"_

Namae se levantó y camino por donde dedujo que era el camino de vuelta a Sesshoumaru.

– "_Vamos, el príncipe seguro que nos espera impaciente. Y más vale que tengas razón" - _Amenazó Namae.

Al llegar, Sesshoumaru se había repuesto en parte de la paliza con su tío. Aún se le notaban las quemaduras pero al menos podía caminar. A su lado Tamatama lo estaba agasajando como si aquellas heridas lo hicieran más interesante pero sus intenciones eran poner celosos la pareja de bienvenidos, en concreto a su novio. Pero como este no reaccionaba como de costumbre se le tiró a los brazos.

– "_¡Hay amor! ¡Has tardado un mundo en encontrar Tenseiga!" _- Ella sensualmente se le acercó al oído y lo besó un pico. Fue avanzando por su mentón, hasta llegar a su boca y lo besó pero no le correspondió. _- "¿Qué te pasa? No seas tímido, aquí somos los únicos en estar enamorados. Y los enamorados tienen derecho a hacer estas cosas y más."_

– "_Si querréis intimidad iros si querréis ver Tenseiga restaurada dejad de molestar."_

– "_Ough ¡qué serio te has vuelto mi Sesshoumaru!" _- Replicó Tamatama.

El dayoukai le dedicó una mirada asesina pero ella no se inmutó.

_Un día no muy lejano te lamentarás de esto. _Pensamiento de Sesshoumaru.


End file.
